<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What the Stars Let in by ShyOwl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28481367">What the Stars Let in</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyOwl/pseuds/ShyOwl'>ShyOwl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Bottom Luke Skywalker, Cinnamon Roll Luke Skywalker, Cultural Differences, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mand'alor Din Djarin, Pining, Politics, Protective Din Djarin, Top Din Djarin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:28:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>166,531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28481367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyOwl/pseuds/ShyOwl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peace in the New Republic is not coming as easy as desired.</p><p>The newly reformed, and quickly growing, Mandalorians and their fearsome king have announced they will not join the New Republic’s hold and it is making keeping the peace become progressively more difficult to the point political marriage may be the only way to prevent bloodshed. However, no one in the New Republic can meet the impossible standards set by the Mand’alor. </p><p>Well, almost no one. Fortunately, Senator Organa has a very eligible Jedi-warrior brother.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4179</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Selection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">

        <li>
          Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: 
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30054393">【翻译】What the Stars Let in（《星辰所及之处》）</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumebird/pseuds/Brumebird">Brumebird</a>
        </li>
        <li>
          Translation into Español available: 
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30349953">What the Stars Let in (Traducción)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_0196/pseuds/Maya_0196">Maya_0196</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/valeria_vasare/pseuds/valeria_vasare">valeria_vasare</a>
        </li>


    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Had to write more Din/Luke and of course a political arranged marriage was needed. Let's add in some angst here, enemies (though, really, Luke doesn't see it that way) to friends to lover, drama, betrayal, with some snark. Sounds good to everyone?</p><p>Of course, this has inspiration from the incredible PepperPrints and the amazing story <i>Separate Ways</i>. I tried to make this different but I am sure there will be some similarities since so much of this will take place on Mandalore and it is a rather Slow-Burn style story.</p><p>Please keep in mind that I will put up additional tags before the start of chapters to let you know what may be viewed that is not mentioned in the main tags. There will also be some unhealthy relationships but, hey, it's a political marriage between two martyrs..it's gonna be unfair and rocky.</p><p>More can be read at the bottom but without further wait, please enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-o-</p>
</div><p> </p><p>If this is what the New Republic called a party then the Mandalorians were happy to call the negotiations quit now and save themselves the misery.</p><p>This was <i>miserable</i>.</p><p>So boring and flat and all political jargon with fake smiles and judgmental stares. The music was barely audible and no one was dancing…at least not what the Mandalorians would call dancing. That slow movement of swaying side to side had no energy or challenge. The food was tiny and still the delegates had to take three nibbles to finish it and carried around by droids on a platter rather than out in the open for the community to enjoy together. The room was filtered with obnoxious perfume and the clothing…gods, why did these people suffocate themselves in nothing but multi-color fabric rather than anything practical?</p><p>Really, if this was what it meant to be sophisticated and proper, than the Mandalorians were more than happy to remain as barbarians as the rest of the galaxy loved to call them.</p><p>“This is moronic.” Paz grunted under his breath.</p><p>“And the booze is as weak as water.” Cara smacked her lips, glaring at the offending cup in her hand. “I had thought the princess had better taste than this.”</p><p>“She looks just as unhappy if that is any consolation.” Paz glared over at the brunette who had invited them to this event.</p><p>“From what I have gathered it because she invited us that she had no say in what happened at the party. Someone is either massively ignorant or they researched our kind to excellent detail to know exactly what we hate.” The royal guard leader, Bo-Katan, sneered. “It’s like they forgot we had been part of the Old Republic ages ago and we are plenty advanced. I am more insulted by their stupidity.”</p><p>“At least General Organa is on our side.” Koska gave a glare as some politician walked too close. They yelped and turned around to run away. “She is the only one with some worth in this cesspool.”</p><p>“And she refused to reign as queen.” Cara sighed, disappointed. “Has to try to have a democracy of all things. Like the galaxy is ready for their version of fair power. She should’ve just taken over, fixed things up, and then tried to go the diplomat route.”</p><p>“You’re just biased.” Paz said.</p><p>“Alderaan rule only.” Cara smirked, brought her glass up for a mock toast and downed the drink back. Her face showed she still looking terribly underwhelmed over it. “After the shit handling of the former Republic, the destruction of our world, and how she was one of the key reasons the Empire is done it only makes sense for her to take over.”</p><p>“And, yet, she refused.” The deep voice of their king inputted, drawing in their attention. “It is one of the reason I accepted her invitation. She almost seems genuine.”</p><p>“Bah,” Paz scoffed, “even if she is, that’s one out of a few hundred. This whole place is against us. They all want to invade and be done with it.”</p><p>“The fact that they haven’t shows her control and our reputation.” The Mand’alor said evenly. “They are still dealing with their previous war and its damages to start after another one.”</p><p>“Won’t hold them back for long.” Bo-Katan warned. “If they have our Beskar and our warriors they will have a strong hold over the galaxy.”</p><p>“Which is why I am here, unfortunately.” The leader grunted. “Dune’s princess probably knows the same. She can only block the power-hungry delegates for so long before their paranoia makes sense to the masses and they try to force us to join or be seen as a territory enemy.”</p><p>“It shouldn’t have to be you.” Paz snapped as he tried to get his king to see reason. “They don’t deserve you. You need to reconsider. Have it be Kryze or myself. Our clans are well-known to the Republic.”</p><p>“I already told you it must be me. I will not have my people do something I would not do first. These people,” he nodded in disdain to the party, “are also looking for any reason to alter agreements. If they do not get the king they will ensure everything is made even more difficult.”</p><p>“They’re already going to make things difficult. Whoever they force upon you will just be a spy for their benefit. I mean, that list of names and these invitees…” Paz shuddered in his armor. “None are worth our honor, let alone to be at your side.”</p><p>“We will have to make due.” Din said, firmly.</p><p>Paz just grunted in disbelief and disgust.</p><p>“Head’s up. Pissy delegate incoming.” Cara warned, eyes darting to the form approaching them. “Gods, what’s that on his face?”</p><p>“I think that’s supposed to be a mustache.” Koska winced.</p><p>Din twitched. He could already tell from the smug look, the slimy way he walked, and the clothing made of outlandish purple that was supposed to be attractive that this was not someone he was interested in sharing his life with. “Fuck no.”</p><p>There was not much to be done other than stand guard before him, giving the intruding man a warning glare; unfortunately he either ignored it or it did not click that he was not welcomed to be so close.</p><p>“Mandalorians, your highness, I welcome you to Coruscant.” He gave a dramatic bow. “It is an honor to make your acquaintance, Mandolar.”</p><p>Cara made a rude noise. Din gave her a side-glance that she pretty much ignored as usual.</p><p>“It is <i>Mand’alor</i> when you address him.” Bo-Katan stood in-between her king and the would-be suitor.</p><p>The man scrunched his nose at the correction in his pronunciation and title but then provided a smile that was probably supposed to be seductive, “Perhaps just names will do? Master Din, wasn’t it?”</p><p>The king had to subtly grab Paz’s arm to prevent him from beheading the man where he stood. That would not look good for their first public appearance.</p><p>“You are not allowed to use the name of a Mandalorian without them presenting it to you first.” Cara explained in a drawl, a bit disappointed on the lack of bloodshed. “Mand’alor will continue to work just fine for this enthralling interaction.”</p><p>“Well we aren’t on Mandalore now are we? Besides, I believe the king and I will be come quite close.” He said this in a purr that made Din roll his eyes under his helmet. That was, unfortunately, a tone he had heard a few times since he took the mantel of Mand’alor. The obvious seductive and eager to just give in never really caught his attention or made him interested in biting the bait, so to speak.</p><p>This one especially was a no.</p><p>“No, I don’t think you will. Keep away from our Mand’alor.” Bo-Katan hissed, her voice tight.</p><p>“You cannot tell me what I can do here on my own planet.” The unnamed delegate huffed.</p><p>Din was very pleased with his decision in not bringing Boba. The older Mandalorian, and one of his biggest supporters, would probably have killed the man thrice over by now. As it were, he was going to have to concentrate on keeping Paz under control.</p><p>“If you are disrespecting our king, we can.” She growled as the others stiffened, ready to make a move to protect one of their own. “Step back.”</p><p>“Your people are very rude.” The man with a mustache that made him look like a fish huffed, most insulted. “I think it would be best if we took a moment to ourselves.”</p><p>Under his helmet, Din’s tried not to release a frustrated and disgusted growl. The man reeked of lust and of a type of false, dull interest. Whoever this man was, he was reaching for what he assumed Din wanted. It was a show. A terrible one at that.</p><p>Din could see Leia from the crowd looking mighty pale at who was speaking to him. She waved someone over to her, pointing directly at the group in a frantic, pleading motion with an expression that screamed <i>for the love of the gods do something</i>.</p><p>Apparently he was about to be saved.</p><p>Or this asshhat was.</p><p>Either way, a headache was to be prevented. Along with justifiable murder.</p><p>He was very pleased that the woman was apparently on his side and could read the room better than most.</p><p>“I do believe a conversation would show you that there is a grand opportunity between us.” The man eyed the leader’s broad shoulders with desperate lust. With a reach that was seconds from earning a loss hand, Din began to reach into the hidden pocket at his thigh where his viroblade resided. He could only take so much disrespect himself before he needed to showcase his authority as king.</p><p>Perhaps unluckily a new hand, one covered in a black glove, came into the picture and stopped the man inching towards his death in his tracks.</p><p>“Who in the hell--” He began.</p><p>“Senator Ken!” A cheerful voice piped in. “I thought I recognized you.”</p><p>The man in question’s blood left his face as he turned to see the intruder. “Ah…well, uh, this is a surprise…I thought you were not attending this event, Master Skywalker.”</p><p>The new man, clothed in simple but striking black clothing, just provided a smile. “I wasn’t. Leia requested I stop by.” He gave a tilt to his head, his blue eyes sparkling. “I hope I am not interrupting anything with you and her esteemed guests?”</p><p>“No, of course not.” Ken coughed.</p><p>“Ah, that’s a relief. Would hate to be rude. Not very becoming of my title, hmm?”</p><p>“No, no. Well…ah, if you would excuse me. I do need to continue my rounds of this little meet and greet. Master Skywalker, Mand’alor.” He provided a stiff bow and left as quickly as he came.</p><p>The young man watched him go with a tilt of the brow and then turned to the group. “Hopefully that prevented any sort of intergalactic war?”</p><p>“I think you did, short-stuff.” Cara looked at the newbie with interest. “Where did you come from?”</p><p>“Sent by the all powerful General Organa. She noticed who exactly was in your space and thought it best I intervene. Senator Ken has an amazing ability in getting under people’s skin.” He shrugged, “He was failing, rather spectacularly, at reading the mood.” He motioned at the group. “He also has a history of creating drama.”</p><p>“Well…you certainly scared him off.” Cara noted, looking the kid up and down. He was young, certainly just in his twenties, and looked incredibly soft and delicate. Whoever this stranger was had a short-stature for a male but carried himself in a strong fashion. There was a peak of muscles under his clothing that Cara took notice of but almost could not believe it. With his golden hair, big eyes, gentle smile, and round face he did not read as fearful warrior.</p><p>And yet her instincts were up.</p><p>There was something very dangerous in front of her.</p><p>“A Jedi.” Bo-Katan whispered with her eyes honed in on the man’s hips.</p><p>The rest of the group looked down and, yes, there it was. The infamous handle of the lazer sword, the light saber, clicked protectively to his side. </p><p>They all just stared at each other for a moment as the realization as who they were looking at began to sit in.</p><p>“You know that apparently our kind were once enemies?” The man started as a greeting.</p><p>“Yes. Very aware.” Bo-Katan nodded. </p><p>“I would like to apologize for that.” He continued. “I have tried to find as much history as I can but,” he shrugged, “most everything is gone. I hope things can change between us…well, between your planet and myself.” He provided them a small smile; “Apparently I may be one of the only Jedi left now. So any sort of peace might be a little easier.”</p><p>“You’re the one who killed the Emperor.” Cara blinked in surprise. </p><p>He shrugged, “The details of it are a bit askew. I had help.”</p><p>“You blew up <i>two</i> Death Stars.”</p><p>“One.” The Jedi corrected. “And I had help with that too. Someone else did the second one.”</p><p>“Oh, only one? Well, guess you’re not that impressive after all.” Cara grunted with an intense layer of sarcasm. “And you’re here…”</p><p>“As mentioned, Leia asked.” He nodded over to the woman who looked as if she was trying her best to not destroy Senator Ken with her glare. “When your sister asks for a favor, you do it. Especially when she is as terrifying as Leia is.”</p><p>“Wait…oh…oh kriff…that’s right. There were rumors…” Cara looked him up and down again. “You’re General Organa’s <i>brother</i>.”</p><p>“At least we can agree that is the most impressive thing about me.” He laughed. “I’m Luke, by the way.” He didn’t offer his hand, just a polite nod and smile. “It is a pleasure to finally meet all of you. Leia speaks of you often.” His blue eyes honed in on Din. “I take it your are the Mand’alor?”</p><p>The man in the silver armor did not answer but his people did.</p><p>“Yes, this is our king.” Koska started, getting ready for another bout of disrespect.</p><p>“Wonderful! Nice to meet you.” And…that was it. He even stopped staring directly at the man and looked to everyone in the group as a whole. “Please let me know if you need anyone else chased away. I may not be as fearsome as my sister but I apparently have a reputation that makes people weary in being too close. Feel free to use it to your advantage with your stay.”</p><p>“I…uh,” Cara looked at the group, a little lost at the honest pleasantries. “We appreciate it. Thanks.”</p><p>“Ah, and if you see a Mon Calamari in white, hide. That’s Admiral Ackbar. Wonderful guy and a great hero. But he’s drunk at the moment and he likes to hug. I read that the Mandalorian culture sees unprovoked or non-discussed touching as very disrespectful. Normally he’s aware of this…just not in this state.”  </p><p>“Thanks…?” Koska tried.</p><p>He just nodded, “I suppose I need to go around, keeping an eye out for killers and such.” It was a lame attempt at a joke but he could tell the group did not appreciate it. Well, foot in mouth again, Skywalker.</p><p>“Killers meaning us I assume.” Bo-Katan hissed.</p><p>“Your side. Our side. Third party side.” Luke shrugged, “Primarily because that one,” he pointed to a gruff face looking senator, “and that lady,” he now pointed to an older, sharp woman who wore troop medals and a pristine white suit, “have recently found out they have the same lover.”</p><p>“And that causes a need for a Jedi.” She sneered in disbelief.</p><p>“Considering the fact that as of now, though probably not for long, the unknown third partner is here and is an arms dealer…and he may be with said lover as a date? Yeah.”</p><p>“You’re joking.”</p><p>“I am, unfortunately, being very serious. My sister can handle normal assassins easy enough. She probably would love an old fashion attempt on her life right about now to get this all stopped. But no, it’s because there is a very messy, political love-square happening. Add in all the drinks…”</p><p>“Disaster.” Bo-Katan finished.</p><p>“But entertaining.” Luke finished with a grin.</p><p>The redhead tilted a brow, still keeping her posture strong between him and her leader. “If this is your attempt to butter us up…”</p><p>Luke held out his hands in surrender, “I’m not very involved in the political side of things. I’m primarily here because my sister probably hoped I’d run into a wall and break tension. Or use my ability to prevent some overdramatic politicians from clawing at each other’s faces. The ability to make people levitate comes in handy for things like that.” </p><p>She huffed but sent a sharp glare to Cara who snorted. Of course the woman did not even pretend to have respect of fear over the situation and the guard leader. Instead she provided the Jedi with an approving grin, “I like ‘im.”</p><p>“No one cares who you like, Dune.” Bo-Katan warned.</p><p>“Well, I care, Dune.” Luke comforted, finding a kindred spirit instantly.</p><p>“Oh, be still my heart.” The soldier laughed. “Finally someone who appreciates stunning beauty and taste.”</p><p>“And impeccable arms.” Luke said easily.</p><p>“Oh, you’re good.” She smirked, “What a waste you’re a Republic boy.”</p><p>“Jedi and brother first and foremost. Then Republic.” He countered.</p><p>“Guess at least you’re on the tolerable side.” Cara nodded over to Leia who was mingling with a clearly fake, about to snap, smile on her pretty face. “Similar to your sister then.”</p><p>“She’ll appreciate hearing that.”</p><p>Bo-Katan’s eyes narrowed at him and then trailed over to her leader. She could tell he was staring intensely at the Jedi, taking in his appearance and listening to his words carefully. Like herself he was ready for the trick. </p><p>“You’re the one who contacted us a year ago.” She accused, speaking for Din. “About one of the foundlings.”</p><p>“Oh,” Luke nodded. “Yes.”</p><p>“You offered to train him.” She continued, her teeth grinding against one another.</p><p>“Yes. I felt you had someone under your care who is similar to myself with the Force.” </p><p>“You offered to turn one of our children into a Jedi.” Bo-Katan snapped. “To turn a Mandalorian foundling into one of you.”</p><p>If he was hurt by the accusation, the man did not show it. He just remained calm and approachable, as if there was nothing threatening about him. “I am sorry if my words made it sound like that. I only wanted to offer to train him so he can control his powers. Not force him to take my path. That would be a decision between the child and,” he gave a look to the king, “his father.”</p><p>“Filthy sorcerer.” The redhead woman snarled. </p><p>“I try not to pry. But images and feelings are just sort of…presented to me easier. Whenever that child opened up he showed me, or allowed me to feel to be more correct, his attachment to his father.” Luke explained, trying to ease the growing anger. “I figure the answer was no when no contact was made back. That was fine. I was happy to know the child was in such a loving environment.”  </p><p>It fell silent once again.</p><p>“Your willingness to keep away is appreciated.” The rumble of the king’s voice startled everyone. “Most from your Republic do not show the same restraint.”</p><p>Luke flushed at the baritone voice but then winced, “I can say there was no restraint. It is rather easy if the answer is no from your child and yourself. But, yes, unfortunately I have heard stories of how some of the delegates handle things. As was just witnessed with Senator Ken.”</p><p>For a moment, again, there were no words shared amongst the group as they watched him and briefly Luke was unsure what he was feeling from them. They were guarded and cautious. Even before they knew what he was there was this layer of control over their emotions that kept something about them hidden, even with his intense connection to the Force.</p><p>He knew that the Mandalorians and their training were something else, people who could truly give him a fight that could actually lead to his loss. And these people…well, Luke had a feeling he would have some issues if they all came after him.</p><p>And if the Mand’alor did…</p><p>Well, perhaps that would be something for the history texts.</p><p>Luke did his best to not think too much on that. He was on a path that could lead him more towards healing than fighting…no matter how much a good spar excited him. And he felt confident the man behind that silver mask could do just that.</p><p>Something bubbled inside of him and he did his best to shrug it off.</p><p>And still…nothing he could quite pinpoint from the Mandalorians.</p><p>“I am sorry if I gave you that impression.” Luke finally said. “I know the history of the Jedi, of my people, have done some things…especially in the idea of separating younglings from their family,” something that was considered a horrendous sin in the Mandalorian culture, “but that is not what I wish to do. If your child does not want to be a Jedi, and know as little as possible about the culture and history, that is more than fine. If he wants to be a Mandalorian who uses the Force, that is exciting and I would love to help. And if you feel comfortable in leading his focus with the Force, I am more than happy to stay away. This is about the comfort of your child, Mand’alor. Nothing else.”</p><p>He kept his aura as noninvasive as he could. He looked straight at them in hopes to prove his honesty and belief in what he said. Luke wanted to ensure they were comfortable around him and felt like, at least for a bit, while they were in a location they considered enemy territory, there was someone who wanted to support them.</p><p>The king regarded him before he nodded slowly.</p><p>Something shifted in the group, primarily within the leader, and Luke felt a shiver run down his spine.</p><p>As soon as the change happened, it was masked once again and he could not put a finger on what exactly washed over him. But it had been hot; it rolled against any of his skin available, making it tingle, and felt like promise of something powerful and thick.</p><p>He gulped quickly, something inside of him quivering, and he hoped his face did not appear as hot as it felt.</p><p>Clearing his throat, he looked away for a moment as he tried to think of something he could say to cut through the tension. And the stare he knew he was currently receiving from the Mand’alor.</p><p>“Oh,” Luke froze a moment and sighed, disheartened at what the interruption was but at the same time very grateful for the chance to escape, “And I believe I’m needed.”</p><p>“<i>HARLOT!</i>”</p><p>“BACKSIDE BASTARD!”</p><p>“Very quickly. If you would excuse me?” Luke gave them all a respectable nod of the head and finally a bow to the Mand’alor before he spun around and hurried into the group where glass started to shatter. After a pause, his hand shifted up and three people were hovering ten feet in the air, “I do believe that is enough destruction for this event, senator...and…and really now, your insults aren’t even making sense now.”</p><p>The Mandalorians kept back and watched. Cara tilted a brow to her group, “Anyone want to tell me why he wasn’t on the list for candidates?”</p><p>“Perhaps they thought it would be an insult, given the former Jedi and Mandalorian feud?” Koska guessed.</p><p>“Our definitions of what is political may vary from their own. He said he was not that involved.” Bo-Katan pointed out. “Maybe thought he could not be considered since he is not a senator.”</p><p>“Or maybe they’re all idiots like we expected if they didn’t offer him up instantly. He is clearly the obvious choice. Anyone with any brain cells could see it.” Paz growled. “Was that some attempt to insult us?”</p><p>“Whatever the <i>maybe</i> is,” The leader finally spoke, bringing them all to attention, “doesn’t matter. I want him. Someone get General Organa so we can get this mattered settled.”</p><p>There was a collective sir provided to him by his unit before Bo-Katan broke off to find the woman and begin the process to set up the marriage pact and treaty.</p><p>Din kept his eyes locked on the younger man’s form, hunger in his stare, and knew he found the right one.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-o-</p>
</div><p> </p><p>“My…my brother?” Leia looked at the group in open surprise. “For the marriage?”</p><p>“He is the only one part of your gods forsaken Republic that is worth our time.” Bo-Katan explained. “Far better than anyone else we have seen.”</p><p>“I thought the Jedi and Mandalorians had an unpleasant history.” She said, slowly.</p><p>“Our kind can decide if the history is warrant enough for refusal.” Bo-Katan said in a cold fashion. “Besides, that and being New Republic seems to be his only flaws, as far as we can tell. We can let go of his title just as easy as he, apparently, can with ours.”</p><p>Leia cleared her throat, “Yes, Luke does not really care for titles or ranks. He is one to reserve any understanding of a person until he gets to know them.”</p><p>“Then it’s settled?” </p><p>“W-Well…” Leia chewed on her lip for a moment. “He was not part of the original discussion. That list was provided to you as these individuals had been spoken to and were ready to accept. I will need to discuss this with my brother.”</p><p>“Then call him in.” Din stated from his standing point in the quiet room. His guards circling him protectively while, behind Leia, her own guards eyed them suspiciously. “The sooner we start this the sooner we can return home and all of this tension can ease.”</p><p>“With all of you here? Now?” Leia blinked, “Are you actually going to <i>propose</i> to him?”</p><p>“Why not?” He tilted his head as if truly curious but Leia knew there was something more to it. Something akin to a warning.</p><p>She really did not want to deal with this at the moment.</p><p>She cursed her brother and his impeccable talent in getting into situations that caused her nothing but headaches.</p><p>Seriously…of course he would waltz in and somehow find a way to win over the impossible to please Mandalorians because he gave them a dimpled smile or something equally ridiculous.</p><p>Leia wanted to smack him.</p><p>At least she could do that if she called him in.</p><p>Groaning she sent a mental call to her brother, letting him know she would bring upon him the wrath only a former princess could muster, and had him hurry to her office. He instantly pinged back with worry, for her and himself, but she only told him it was about the Mandalorians and she hated him with every fiber of her being.</p><p>‘Well then.’ He huffed in good humor in her head before the link disappeared.</p><p>“He’ll be here in a moment.” She muttered, desperate to fish around for a secret stash of anything that could burn her throat and her head.</p><p>“He will?” Cara’s eyebrow tilted, “You didn’t--”</p><p>“Jedi stuff.” Leia explained, waving off the question. She did not have any energy left to appear graceful and patient. She wanted a hard drink and to go to bed.</p><p>“Huh.”</p><p>It was only a few moments as promised and the doors to Leia’s office swished open to reveal the pretty-faced blond.</p><p>“Well,” Luke looked at the group, giving them another one of his smiles and bow. “Evening.”</p><p>“I hate you.” Leia grumbled.</p><p>“Usually I have done something to warrant such a reaction.” He nodded to her guards who, with some trepidation, left the room and her in the hands of her capable brother. “Did I manage to cause a war?”</p><p>“You’re about to manage to cause your sister to drink herself into a stupor.” Leia grunted. “Something I thought only my husband could do.”</p><p>“Ah, yes, your resounding, affectionate love.” He shifted his head to the side as a tablet whizzed past his face and broke into pieces on the wall behind him. “Uncalled for.”</p><p>Instantly the Mandalorians were glaring at the General, “You’re one too?”</p><p>“No,” Leia glared right back. “I’m a senator and general. But the ability to connect with the Force may run in bloodlines. Such as ours. The best I can do it throw something when someone is being obnoxious and I do not wish to use my hands. You’re some of the only few to know.” She hoisted up a flask out of now where and slammed it on her table. “Congratulations.”</p><p>“The hard stuff.” Luke winced. “I really do not know what I did. Would anyone care to enlighten me?”</p><p>Din turned slightly to him, “I have selected you to be my spouse.”</p><p>Luke turned to him, blinking in confusion, “W-What?”</p><p>“I want you,” Din stated simply but with a powerful tone, and a moment of pause to highlight this first statement, “to marry me.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Proposal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's only Wednesday and the week is already killing me. Decided to update this a bit earlier than intended to add something positive!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-o-</p>
</div><p> </p><p>The Jedi paused for a moment as the proclamation was made. That same sensation as before rolling over him, caressing his form, wrapping around him tightly, and feeling impossible to ever untangle from.</p><p>Doing his best to maintain composure, Luke schooled his face into something controlled and passive and to ignore the odd sensations coming from the man in the metal armor.</p><p>“You want to marry me?”</p><p>“You are the best seen that is worthy enough to be his spouse.” Bo-Katan explained. “It is a great honor.”</p><p>“Well, yes, but not one I expected.” Luke crossed his arms over his chest and tilted his head, “We only talked for a few minutes.”</p><p>“It was enough.” If they were surprised at how easily he handled the announcement none of the Mandalorians showed it.</p><p>“Huh.” He looked to his sister, “Are you ok with it?’</p><p>“To have my brother be married off? Or the fact this peace treaty resides on said brother?” She rubbed her forehead as she willed a migraine away.</p><p>“Both. More so the second.”</p><p>“It was my fault I did not understand what was desired.” Her fingers played with the flask, looking oh so tempted to open it up and take a swig. “Which is, apparently, you.”</p><p>“Huh.” He hummed out again in thought. “Well, at least it’s not Han.”</p><p>“At this point, I probably would’ve let them have him.”</p><p>Luke chuckled in good humor before he looked between her and the individual who asked for his hand, “Does the marriage need to be instant or can we remain as engaged for a bit? To test the wasters and ensure I am right for him?”</p><p>“Are you doubting our Mand’lor’s decision?” Paz growled.</p><p>“I met you all after you had a run in with Senator Ken. Anyone can appear like a perfect spouse after twenty seconds of talking with him.” Luke deadpanned and Cara snorted over her laughter again. “There is also learning our respective histories and what it means to be a spouse of the other.” He looked to the king, “if it is to be me, I want to ensure it works. By staying as fiancés for a bit gives us enough time to learn and plan so there are little issues later.”</p><p>“Such as?”</p><p>“That it is understood I am still a Jedi,” he kept his gaze on his now future husband, “and I get your child’s approval.”</p><p>Din stiffened.</p><p>“I do not think we should wed if it makes your son unhappy. Political or not, that is not fair to the child.”</p><p>“You…wish to include my son in this?’</p><p>“Of course.” Luke gave Din a look as if the idea of not sounded preposterous. “It would be one thing if it was just you. But it is something else entirely with a youngling involved. His happiness must be included in this. Even if you planned on marrying me and then I live somewhere else for the rest of my life, he needs to be included.”</p><p>He paused and looked thoughtful; a spark appeared in his eyes that gave Leia somewhat of a warning that he was about to say something groundbreaking…or stupid.  “What is the Mandalorian process for separation?”</p><p>“Luke,” Leia warned, unsure if this could be seen as an offense.</p><p>“It needs to be said. And if it comes from me there is less issues for them.” He said. “I may not know a lot of what is happening but I know enough and that is many in the new Senate are going to try and bully select language into the treaty to make it stacked against the Mand’alor and his people. Probably would make it hard for him to even be allowed to think of separating. Me, on the other hand, I can ask these questions so we,” he motioned between himself and the king, “can be prepared.”</p><p>Leia balked a moment before she threw her head back and laughed, “Oh, I was right. You are going to cause me so many headaches. The Senate is going to be furious.”</p><p>“I do what I can.” Luke provided an ever so modest shrug and then looked back at his supposed husband-to-be. “If we plan this right and are careful, you will either not have to marry me or be married very long. You’d be able to find someone you truly love rather than sacrifice yourself for unfair political nonsense.”</p><p>“Isn’t this treason?” Din tried, almost unable to grasp what was happening.</p><p>“The way I see it, the Senate is the one messing up if they think they’re freeing the galaxy from the shadow of the Empire by practically blackmailing a resurging and healing planet to joining the Republic. I fought in that war so you had the right to deny or even request time for consideration. It’s not conspiring against them so much as attempting to guide them to a more understanding path. And besides, where’s the fun in it if I don’t get into trouble?” He gave a wink to his sister who snorted.</p><p>“It’s not illegal anyway.” Leia piped in. “This is just a very standard game of politics. It’s just a little different from our end as we’re not using you for our own power-gain.”</p><p>Luke went back to smiling at the group, “Is this sounding acceptable?</p><p>Something inside Din’s chest squeezed.</p><p>His instincts were correct. This man was the perfect one for this. He hadn’t been prepared for it to go so well. He had expected someone he wouldn’t mind to be seen with at necessary gatherings, as yes, he had planned on having his spouse live away from him and his son, and someone to occasionally share a pleasurable night here or there.</p><p>Now…he may actually find a way to get out of this miserable experience.</p><p>“Yes.” He nodded. “This sounds acceptable.”</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-o-</p>
</div><p> </p><p>“No.” Luke grunted, slouching on the chair as the discussions continued deep into the night to get the report and agreement done to absolute perfection. “Absolutely not. No ceremony.”</p><p>Leia rolled her eyes to the heavens. “The Republic is going to want one.”</p><p>“If this is happening it’s between my culture’s traditions and his,” Luke nodded to the armor covered man by him. “I’ve read there is no larger ceremony where the partners are showcased to a crowd of thousands for him. Jedi weren’t even supposed to get married. No ceremony.”</p><p>“Just tell the galaxy you’re married? Or engaged? Or whatever…and that’s it?”</p><p>“How many would actually be surprised? Don’t I have some reputation floating around?”</p><p>“You’re not Han.” Leia pinched the bridge of her nose. “And just because you wear black and are a war hero does not mean everyone believes you’re some bad-boy type.”</p><p>Luke made a noise as if he were insulted.</p><p>“It would mean more to my people to do it our way.” Din finally spoke up, startling the twins.</p><p>Luke took on a victorious smile and looked at his sister, “See?”</p><p>“Engagement party then.” She compromised. “All this is supposed to be fake anyway. If it turns out we need to make it real we can.” She looked at the Mandalorian for confirmation, “As you said, it is a vow to be married and then some words, again, to separate.”</p><p>She made it sound far easier than it was, as words were powerful in his culture full of stories and oral history, but he just nodded.</p><p>“I can have documents ready to put in the registrar here if they’re needed.” She looked between the two of them again. “It is very likely your engagement will only be accepted for a short-while. Maybe a few weeks if we’re lucky. Not enough to get the treaty edited, completed, and signed to ensure it is in our, primarily yours,” she looked to the king, “favor. You both are willing to marry if it comes to it?”</p><p>“I selected him for marriage before any of this started.” Was Din’s only response.</p><p>“And I need a new adventure.” Luke shrugged and avoided another item thrown at his head. “I’m sure Leia. This is the right thing to do.”</p><p>The brunette looked at the two a moment and then nodded, “Ok then. I’ll get to work with the supporters of this and inform them of the engagement.”</p><p>Luke looked over to the king, his fiancée, “You going to kidnap me back to Mandalore?”</p><p>“I’m sure that’s what everyone will be expecting.” Din grunted.</p><p>“Yeah, but it was an invitation too. I’m very happy to get off this planet sooner than later. And with a king sounds even better.”</p><p>“Luke, stop flirting with your fake fiancée in front of your high-strung sister.” Leia groaned.</p><p>“Sorry. I was just practicing.” Luke goaded with that same grin.</p><p>Leia gave a tired look to the king, “I will put it in the treaty that you cannot start a war just because he annoys you.”</p><p>“I’ll keep that in mind.” Din was pleased he kept his voice steady and hid the small smile on his face. After dealing with the politicians for the past few days the siblings were a thankful breath of fresh air. </p><p>Cara liked to call him a dumbass on many occasions so he could, at least, appreciate a fellow one.</p><p>“Your faith in me is astounding.” Luke couldn’t even keep his tone even to pretend to be insulted. Apparently he enjoyed laughing more than anything else. </p><p>“I’m a realist.” She hummed back.</p><p>Behind them, Din could practically feel Bo-Katan roll her eyes. At least none felt the need to speak. So far all were in agreement in the way the proceedings were happening and accepted the, apparently, temporary husband for their king.</p><p>His kind was not easy to please.</p><p>“Are there things I should be aware of in regards to your culture?” The blond asked. “I do not know too much and want to ensure everything goes smoothly and that I do not provide any insult.”</p><p>Bo-Katan looked down at the young man, her expression guarded. “You will learn some of our language to assist in any ceremonies you are required to be part of. Unless given permission by our Mand’alor, you will not use his name nor will you ask for it. It is something only he can give. This is the same for others but it is forgivable when you ask citizens or warriors, not the king.”</p><p>“Noted.” Luke said without disdain.</p><p>“You will have no title. There is only one ruler of our planet. The spouse is the consort. Perhaps they can earn a title within our military ranks, politics, or something else.” She looked him over, “And even if we did, you would not receive the honor of said title.”</p><p>“Understandable.”</p><p>“As an outsider especially, you cannot ask anyone to remove their helmet. We have plenty that do at all times, some who only remove it fellow Mandalorians or those in their creed or Clan, or some none at all.” She looked to Din. “Our king was once of the creed who never removed it. Now it is only for certain people he deems worthy.”</p><p>“Which won’t be me. Got it.”</p><p>Bo-Katan actually smirked, “Quick learner. At least you go that. Many of your kind always felt slow.” She paused a moment and huffed when the Jedi did not rise to the bait. “You will find many of us have a foul temper. Unlike you and your kind, we take our emotions and hone them into weapons.”</p><p>“I have heard there are a lot of battles,” Luke went so far as to raise his hand. “I assume I should be careful in what I accept or challenge.”</p><p>She pursed her lips, “I wish I could tell you that you are not allowed to take part of that tradition but that would be one of our worst insults. We never deny even our worse enemies a chance to battle. But yes, speak with someone to confirm what type of battle you are challenged to before you accept.”</p><p>Luke nodded, appearing pleased he could still spar if the opportunity allowed.</p><p>“If you are liked by any, you’ll be seen as more of a foundling first. A child who knows nothing. Though not as adored as they are.”</p><p>Luke looked like he wanted to say something, probably something about him being adorable, but he felt a warning pain in the back of his head from his sister. He wisely kept his mouth shut.</p><p>“You do not receive armor. You are not considered Mandalorian just because you are married to one. You might not be as bad as the other choices but you still will not be liked nor very welcomed.” She tilted a brow at him. “Can you and your hero complex handle that?”</p><p>“Sure.” Luke shrugged.</p><p>Towards the back wall, his large form leaning against it, Paz huffed. “You have this nonchalant attitude now. I doubt it will last once you’re in our world.”</p><p>“’Perhaps not, but I am willing to try.” Luke said amicably.</p><p>The large Mandalorian just grunted in return.</p><p>“There are, of course, more things. It just felt fair to give you the warnings first and foremost.” Bo-Katan finished.</p><p>“I appreciate it.” He turned to look at the man hidden behind the sleek silver. “Is there anything you would like me to know?”</p><p>Din went silent for a moment, contemplating, but kept his intense stare on the younger man. Finally he said, “You will not be left alone with my son.”</p><p>That got a hurt expression but Luke did not argue. He simply nodded in agreement and turned to his sister. “Is there anything we can add in that could help break the union? Something I agree upon that I can later break so it looks more on the fault on the Republic’s side?”</p><p>“We have to be careful with that.” Leia warned. “You may dance around rules but it is pretty well known about your good character. If it’s something like setting fire to an ancient artifact no one is going to believe you actually did it and know it’s all a set-up.”</p><p>“I seriously can be bad if given the chance.”</p><p>“Yeah, sure you can.” Leia rolled her eyes. “We’ll have many guidelines set up, but we have to get one or two in there that is easier to break.”</p><p>‘We’ll think of something.” Cara said. “You’ll need to translate it into that political lingo of yours, but we’ll get something added in.”</p><p>“Ensure something is added in that if the Republic does anything against my kind,” Din’s voice was rough and threatening, “we will see it as a declaration of war. And your brother can be considered for execution.”</p><p>“Let them know your husband, the last known Jedi and rebellion war hero, is your hostage.” Leia breathed out, horrified.</p><p>“We do not trust your Republic, General.” Din said coolly. “And if they wish to create a message on seeing us as barbarians and are doing everything they can to keep us as a broken society they need to be prepared for our retaliation.”</p><p>He stood and his guards approached him, at attention, to signal the discussion was over. “Mandalorians are excellent at taking revenge. Please ensure you and your Republic are aware of this.” He gave a curt nod to Luke, “Please have a good night General. Riduur.”</p><p>And then he and his group left.</p><p>“Well,” Luke over at his sister, “You up for sharing some of that drink?”</p><p>“No.” Leia grumbled, flipped the flask open, and took one large gulp.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-o-</p>
</div><p> </p><p>“How?” Han groaned, his face smushed against the Dejarik table. “Things were supposed to be quiet now. How the hell did you get married?”</p><p>“Engaged.” Luke corrected. “With the plan to separate.”</p><p>“Oh, yeah, that makes it all better.” Han’s head shot back up to glare. He already had bags under his eyes just from the three minutes Luke had spoken to him. “You were done, kid. Your sister planned on getting out of this mess in about three years. We were all then going to be merry ship-mates who live as if retired, with no more big adventures, and then make roots on a calm, boring ass planet where we help raise any weird magic kids you find.”</p><p>“Well, that could still happen in time.”</p><p>“With a political arranged marriage? With the dumbasses doing whatever they can to drag their feet and keep things going as long as possible? This could take years.”</p><p>“Our plan is for it to take a few months. One year at the most.” Luke tried to comfort.</p><p>Han’s head fell back to the table with a loud <i>klunk</i>. “Your positivity is now going towards being naïve.”</p><p>“We have Leia at the helm of this. Do you really think she is going to let it go too long? We know she usually gets her way.”</p><p>“Yeah? And what about these Mandos?” Han snorted. “They going to play along? From the way I heard it, you have this set up to protect them from being betrayed…not you.”</p><p>“They’re Mandalorians.” Luke said, not enjoying the tone his friend took. “Not Mandos. And they just want to be left alone to reclaim their home and build it back up. They’re not interested in the politics of the Republic and want to focus on their own foundation before they even begin to consider joining. Our side is the one pushing it.”</p><p>“It’s not your side. And it’s not your fight. You already did your time. Now you’re going to, what, sell your body for democracy?”</p><p>Luke gave him a look, “I don’t exactly see it that way.”</p><p>“You’re engaged!”</p><p>“That doesn’t instantly mean sex!” Luke groaned back, finding his friend impossible.</p><p>“And you don’t think your husband…fiancée…whatever, is going to not try? I mean,” Han scowled and motioned to the blond, “look at you.”</p><p>“What does that even mean?”</p><p>“It means what are you going to do if he requests it? Or demands it…or whatever they do.”</p><p>“Han.” Luke glared. “They’re warriors. Their culture might be a little rough to how we live but, come on, are you seriously insinuating--”</p><p>“Yes.” Han snapped back. “This is a political marriage with you as the hostage. It’s not in your favor at all. It’s not about them and the galaxy being terrified of them, but the fact that all of this is set up to make you the scapegoat and a political pawn. A thing.”</p><p>Luke sighed, “I’ll be fine.”</p><p>“So you say.” </p><p>“I’m twenty-eight and a Jedi. I think I can take care of myself.”</p><p>“Not sure how much any of that matters when it concerns this.”</p><p>Luke frowned, “What does that mean?”</p><p>Han sighed, “It means you have a bad tendency in going into these situations heart first. Even knowing this is supposed to be fake and supposed to help release these people from Republic rule you’re going to treat it as real because that’s the kind of person you are.”</p><p>“Are,” his brows furrowed, “are you worried I’ll fall in love with him?”</p><p>The smuggler shrugged, “You haven’t exactly had much experience with all of this. Been too busy saving the galaxy every other month. I can at least see your feelings getting hurt once you realize you need to stop playing house.”</p><p>“I appreciate the concern but I am pretty sure I can handle a fake marriage.”</p><p>His friend did not look so sure.</p><p>“I’ll be ok.” Luke promised again. “Now, let’s go make sure Leia isn’t getting too drunk. I’m afraid she is about to need as clear of a head as possible…she’s about to announce my engagement.”</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-o-</p>
</div><p> </p><p>To the surprise of no one, the announcement caused a massive stir. Standing beside Leia, his new to-be-husband on his other side, Luke swallowed down what Han affectionately called a shit-eating grin.</p><p>Hey, just because he called himself a Jedi did not mean he wasn’t a brat looking for trouble. Besides, though he knew the Republic was the right direction, filled with good people, and far better than the tyranny of the Empire, it was still a political mess of individuals looking for power and riches. He liked shaking that up and throwing a wrench in their engine.</p><p>But he maintained his composure, putting on his passive and sage-like Jedi face, to mirror his sister’s Senator one. When they did this it was a lot easier to see the family resemblance. Especially when they titled the same brow when one delegate got too mouthy over the situation.</p><p>“If I may say,” Luke started, interrupting the tirade he barely paid any attention to, “That it is an honor to be considered for this union. It will be a great way for the Jedi path to heal from years of war and death. A union between our cultures,” he motioned to the Mandalorian beside him and then himself, “may be a start to right the wrongs that happened in the past.”</p><p>“Jedi are not allowed to be married!” The politician snapped.</p><p>“No. And now thousands of them are dead with, perhaps, only one remaining. As the last of my creed I believe I need to take responsibility and look at the possible mistakes that were made and consider creating new traditions that will be for the better of this pathway and, Force willing, for others who come after me.”</p><p>“But how can this be any good for the Jedi? Don’t you realize you’ll be trapped on Mandalore?”</p><p>‘Don’t do it.’ Leia hissed.</p><p>‘Oh I’m gunna.’</p><p>“What? You mean I’ll live with my Mandalorian husband, who is the Mand’alor, ruler of the Mandalorians, on Mandalore? You don’t say.” He paused a moment and allowed many of the others in the room to chuckle, he swore he heard the woman, Dune, nearly choke, and the delegate before him turn red. “I jest. I figure we need to ease the tension. Of course I appreciate your concern but there is nothing to be worried about. I put full trust in my husband and I know I will be able to continue with my Jedi focus once things settle.”</p><p>“We also agreed that the Mand’alor could choose who he wishes to marry. While names were provided to him to consider it was not said he must stick with them. We hadn’t considered a Jedi due to our own judgment on their history. They met and the king has found Master Skywalker the right choice for this. I also agree.”</p><p>“Isn’t this a bias?”</p><p>“It would be more of a bias if I refused this.” Leia retorted smoothly. “Others have put in their family members for this.  It would be unfit if my own was not considered.”</p><p>That made lips thin close.</p><p>“Besides, their meeting was not through myself or anyone in my party. Master Luke simply reached out to speak to an acquaintance.” She gave a pointed look at Senator Ken who looked more than a little pouty about not being chosen. “This appears to be as the Force has wield it to be.”</p><p>As usual, that made most everyone grumble in some agreement. Always makes things easier when she pulled the Force card.</p><p>“Now this of course is called for a celebration as the path to peace has officially begun. It has been requested that due to the personal and intimate proceedings both Jedi and Mandalorian’s have that there will not be a wedding ceremony.” She held up her hand to quiet the burst of disagreement. “I believe we should respect this request and instead hold an engagement event once things have settled.”</p><p>She gave the group one of her sharp smiles to say the issue was settled and there would not be any more arguments against it.</p><p>“Now, I believe our guests and Master Skywalker need to prepare for their trip back to Mandalore. The senate will meet up again shortly to compromise on future dates.” And, because Leia said it, it was done. </p><p>Luke sighed, his shoulders slumping relief, as they came back into the privacy of Leia’s quarters. Only to then get smacked on the back of the head. “Ow!”</p><p>“That cute attitude of yours really needs to stop.” Leia huffed. </p><p>“Just wanted to ease the tension a bit.” He said, rubbing his head. “Seriously, you’re going to crack my skull one of these days.”</p><p>“If only I could be so lucky. You’re a thick-skulled moron.”</p><p>“Love you too.” He grumbled, tending to his tender head.</p><p>“That charm will not work forever. You need to stop pushing your luck with these people.” She crossed her arm over her chest, staring hard, “You’re now involved in a rather intense political game. You will need to control your impulse to be stupid.”</p><p>“Pity on that. I found it hysterical.” Cara called out, getting her own head smacked by Bo-Katan.</p><p>Leia rubbed her forehead. At least it doesn’t seem her brother would be too alone on the planet. Despite his penchant for traveling alone, he did better when he was close to at least a few people he cared about. She worried he would be terribly lonely with the move.</p><p>“I put it in that they can’t start a war if you annoy them…not that they couldn’t kill you.”</p><p>Luke shrugged, “Only if the lovely Dune is the one to do it.”</p><p>She barked out some more laughter, “You <i>are</i> a little charmer. Don’t make me steal you from my best friend here. It may actually ruin a good thing we have going on.”</p><p>“I’ll do my best to not be a home-wrecker.” Behind him Leia groaned. “Oh, right. I need to control that.”</p><p>“We’ll do our best to not let these two be alone.” Bo-Katan promised the former princess. </p><p>“That would probably be the right thing to do for everyone’s sanity.” Leia agreed.</p><p>“It’s just cause we’re too much fun. These bores can’t handle it.” Cara threw a wink at the blond who just grinned back.</p><p>“Yeah, probably will ensure they’re also kept ten feet apart at all times too.” Bo-Katan grumbled.</p><p>“Boo! Down with the oppressive system!” Cara was smacked again, this time by Koska. Even covered, it looked like Paz was very close in joining the rambunctious woman.</p><p>“I’m fine to join another rebellion.” Leia now used her fist to hit her brother’s skull.</p><p>Bo-Katan turned a tired eye to the Mand’alor and she already knew, from the slightest of change in his posture, he was counting as high as he could to not start banging his head on the wall.</p><p>Maybe marriage to a Jedi would be a lot harder than originally thought.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-o-</p>
</div><p> </p><p>Leia gripped Luke’s hands tightly as they stood by his X-Wing, Artoo at their side leaning close to Leia’s leg to say goodbye.</p><p>“I’ll see you again soon.” Luke said with that strong smile of his. “We’ll make contact later. This is fine.”</p><p>She couldn’t quite make a smile back, “This is just…it makes me nauseous.”</p><p>“We’ll ensure it works out.”</p><p>“I just…” Her brows came together, “I just feel <i>something</i> about this.”</p><p>“I do too. But I figure we can safely assume it is coming from some rivals of yours who are currently making plans in getting this marriage scheme ruined.” He clenched her hands back to give her comfort. “I will be careful. I want you to do the same. You are the biggest supporter in the Senate in regards to assisting the Mandalorians. You need to be careful. Ensure you are always wish someone.”</p><p>“I have already started working on a schedule of sorts that will include people we know and trust.”</p><p>He nodded, “Good. Check in when you can.”</p><p>“You too.” She gave a pat to the droid, “You keep an eye on Luke. You know trouble always finds him.”</p><p>Artoo agreed, spinning his head.</p><p>“Well,” he looked over to the Mandalorians boarding their ship, what was called the Razor Crest, a rather simple looking ship for the king, as they waited for him to finish his farewells. “I better head out. I’ll send you a comm when I arrive.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>He smiled back, “May the Force be with you.”</p><p>“And to you as well, Luke.” She tried not to let her breath hitch as she watched him climb into his X-Wing, Artoo secured and at the ready, and give a signal to the Mandalorians who went into their own ship. He gave her a final wave and smile as his ship rose into the sky and then sped away, disappearing into space.</p><p>Her nails dug into the palm of her hand as she tried to control her nerves.</p><p>She had a bad feeling about this.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What's this? A <i>fake</i> arranged marriage? The scandal. </p><p>Hope this was worth the wait! Thank you all so much for the amazing and kind reviews!! That also got me itching to get this out to you guys sooner than later lol You're amazing for that!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Son</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So Din's appearance is heavily based on this art: https://steviefett.tumblr.com/post/610928365554335744/they-all-hate-you-mando-because-youre-a and yeah, poor disaster Luke Skywalker is doomed.</p><p>I found the art from a Mando/Reader explicit story of <i>before the winter</i> by mandadoration</p><p>PSA: Poor Sassy Luke, The Emperor is creepy, mild bullying, Din is terrible at feelings, and language</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-o-</p>
</div><p> </p><p>It was hot on Mandalore.</p><p>Luke, honestly, had enough of hot planets. There were times he figured he’d prefer to roost at Hoth than another desert. </p><p>He was fine with the desert part, truthfully. Sand never really bothered him and there was always more life hidden there than what most thought, unfairly so. The endless waves and dunes on Tatooine could be right beautiful too; though he had never been fond of his home-world’ architecture, it seemed to clash against what was rather pleasant.</p><p>No, it really came down to the heat.</p><p>Of course his luck meant he’d be engaged to a man who lived on a hot planet. At least it didn’t feel humid like Yavin-4 could get. Or the thick marshes of Dagobah, where he dripped in sweat by simply standing. He still could <i>breathe</i> here.</p><p>A Skywalker always needed to think of the positives.</p><p>Artoo hovered after his heels as he followed the group of people from the quiet landing pad that overlooked a small, but impressive city mixed with the jagged rocks, white sand, and open glass of what was once a protective dome. As it were, it was like they were inside a carefully cracked egg; most of the city inside of its hull but plenty still spilled out into the open sun.</p><p>As they entered the building, Luke realized that this was not the original capital of the world. This location was clearly older. He did not want to use the term primitive, as he found those in the New Republic far to eager to throw that around callously, but there was something raw and natural to it. There was more stone than metal, from what he could see. It had a rough sense to it. This was a dangerous but protected space. One did not want to be in these walls as an enemy. There was a bloody history deep in the walls and floors that made everything seem imposing.</p><p>They came into a large, open space and Luke instantly knew it was the Mandalorian throne room. The tall, vertical chair sat up against the wall, ready for the return of its master spoke volumes to his very astute guess. The signet on the chair showed a mudhorn, the king’s symbol, and clear ruler of this land.</p><p>Yes, he was in the midst of them now. Surrounded by <i>him</i>.</p><p>Luke swallowed thickly.</p><p>Back on Coruscant Luke was constantly bombarded by the constant movement and life that filled the planet. At the time of meeting them he had been unable to really connect to the Mandalorians. There was also the addition that the Mandalorians had remained cautious and guarded to the point Luke had trouble fully feeling them and understand who they were other than a hunch (which were normally right). </p><p>Now…</p><p>There were not nearly as many people, far less noise and soul pollution, and they were on their turf which allowed them to be comfortable to release some tension and let who they were seep out.</p><p>And Force, it hit Luke hard.</p><p>It was never exactly easy to explain to those who were not connected to the Force like he and his sister were. The sensation, especially involving life forces, of individuals was this combination of all the senses and something else entirely. It was like he could physically feel their skin, could hear everything internal that made them tick to the soft whispers of their emotions to roars of their passions, that he could smell them…but not the normal scent people may carry, something more personal and deeper, something connected to their soul…and he could taste them, much like their scent it was always something <i>more</i>. Something special. Something that belonged to them alone.</p><p>Then there was the feeling of their core, as he called it. It was as if he could see them as they were. See the color and weight and life of their very being.</p><p>Normally, while everyone was slightly different and personable, there was nothing that typically stood out to him. The masses were beautiful and lovely but, he hated how it sounded, they were all just…there. They all blended together to create a singular mural for a scene. Almost like background noise.</p><p>Only a few had stood out and Luke liked to think it was not because he was biased.</p><p>His sister, Han, Chewbacca, Lando, and the older Clone Rex were those that had a special and distinct shimmer. Yoda’s and Ben’s had been calm, gentle but strong. His father had a memorable one…it clashed and pulled and acted like a furious storm that couldn’t, but desperately wanted, to end. The Emperor too…but Luke never let himself think of that feeling or he’d get violently ill.</p><p>But this…</p><p>‘Shit.’ Luke gulped again as his face started to feel warm and his skin tingle.</p><p>This was a hearth filled with spiced wood and an intoxicating cider. He could see sharp, brutal metal and feel soft night winds. It was powerful and protective, dangerous and warm, predatory and soft…so many beautiful contradictions that blended into one overwhelming form.</p><p>And all from his fiancée.</p><p>It rammed into him like he crossed the road without looking and a speeder smashed into his side…something he was familiar with as he had been a stupid, oblivious teen on Tatooine. Though that was probably worse as it was usually done on purpose with fellow very bored friends. </p><p>Still, Luke had not been prepared for this.</p><p>Quickly, he looked down, blinking to get his mind steady, as the Mand’alor took his seat, appearing both at ease with his position and also very bored. The Jedi had to admit that was a brilliant power-move. It certainly gave the armored man all the focus and control in the room.</p><p>Luke waited a moment, seeing if any of them would make a move but it was still with most everyone facing the king and ignoring him.</p><p>‘Ah,’ he thought in understanding, quipping a brow. ‘Ok, then.’</p><p>They were waiting to see what he would do. Baiting him.</p><p>Now, Luke could still be more impatient than he’d like to admit, Yoda had done his best to sweat and beat that vice out of the young man, but he was still a trained Jedi. He could wait days in silent if needed.</p><p>Mandalorians, from what he gathered, not so much.</p><p>So, he just crossed his hands in front of him, gave them all a smile, and waited.</p><p>Even Artoo understood what was happening and made himself comfortable for what could be a bit of time.</p><p>None had spoken to him since they landed on their home-turf, though Cara still provided him a smirk that promised something stupid later on. He appreciated that.</p><p>Another moment of them waiting for him to make the first move, probably in hopes of proving rude or foolish.</p><p>Luke just allowed his Force to reach out and get to know the area. He would not be bored and, he was almost sorry to say, not going to give them what they wanted. They have shown they had little interest in him but they would quickly learn a few things about their forced upon, though really <i>they chose him</i>, guest.</p><p>And that was he was a brat to the highest order and did whatever the hell he wanted.</p><p>…</p><p>As long as it didn’t hurt or insult anyone, of course.</p><p>Maybe Leia was right and he really couldn’t be a bad-boy type.</p><p>Finally, and to no surprise, it was Cara that broke the silence. “Soooo…anyone gonna talk about things or are we all just gonna stare at pretty boy for the next hour? I mean, he’s not my type but I guess he’s pleasant enough to look at for a bit.”</p><p>Luke gave her an appreciated smile.</p><p>Bo-Katan gave her a glare and the woman shrugged, “We’re clearly not winning out on the waiting game against a Jedi. They meditate for <i>fun</i> for crying out loud.”</p><p>Meh, close enough.</p><p>The redhead sighed before she turned and gave Luke another unimpressed stared. “Welcome to Mandalore, Skywalker.”</p><p>“It is a pleasure to be here.”</p><p>She pursed her lips and he could tell she was trying to send him angry mental images. Apparently she had dealt with Jedi before. That was an interesting tidbit he hoped to learn more about.</p><p>Luke found that he liked this rough lady a lot, even if the feeling wasn’t mutual. </p><p>“You are in the new, temporary capital. This location can hold up to a thousand comfortably.” Which was incredibly small for a capital city. “But this time we only have around a couple hundred here. Presently our former capital location is being fixed and this is where most of our remaining population is. Our leader refuses to have the palace touched until all of his people have been tended to and have safe and comfortable lodgings first.”</p><p>Well now she was just bragging…but Luke was still warmed and impressed by the idea.</p><p>“Where you are now belonged to a clan.” This was probably her way of saying this was not the grandeur her king deserved and that there was something far more spectacular for him at the former capital. “But we have made do.”</p><p>“I’ll say. This please is incredible.” It was the truth but he didn’t think it would hurt to boost their pride.</p><p>“A few years ago the surface was uninhabitable with the air nearly a poison.” She nodded to the cracked open of the former dome that he could see from one of the grand windows. “That has changed. It’s trying to heal itself.” Bo-Katan explained. “It really started to shift when our Mand’alor took the throne. We can breathe and as long as we are indoors during a storm we are safe. Greenery has not yet begun to sprout on its own…but we are finding ways to remedy that.” She then glared at him again, “So your New Republic can stop calling it a dead world.”</p><p>“Ah,” he winced, “yes, I had heard of them throwing that insult around. I apologize for what has been unfairly said to you.”</p><p>His apology was not accepted.</p><p>“You are not allowed here,” she motioned to the throne room, “without a guard being present. It is highly recommended you do not just waltz in. Request a meeting if there is an emergency, otherwise have your message sent to the Mand’alor.”</p><p>Was he even going to see his supposed husband after all of this?</p><p>“I don’t know if you will be welcomed into any shops. Our citizens can decide that themselves. But it is recommended you be with someone whenever you travel around. Also,” she nodded again to the exposed side of the city. “Feel free to leave the premise if you want but no one will come get you if you get lost. You leave the territory and you’re on your own.”</p><p>Well, at least he knew he could go someplace with plenty of quiet and space for his training. Nothing like a desert to play around with the Force. He didn’t fear getting lost but he knew to be careful and learn the terrain and weather-patterns before he thought of hiking out on a lonely adventure.</p><p>Artoo whirred something beside him, which caught everyone’s attention.</p><p>“If you are ever called to meet with the Mand’alor, you will not bring your droid.” She sneered at it. “We will also come in for surprise checks on it to ensure nothing has been recorded.”</p><p>“Fair enough.” And looked down at his friend when he bumped into his leg. “A diagnostics. Not a chop up. You’ll be fine.”</p><p>The droid made a pitiful worried noise. Luke gave him a comforting pat.</p><p>“Your saber,” she glared at the offending item, “will never be lit. Be thankful we’re not taking it away from you.”</p><p>“May I use it to train outside the city limits?”</p><p>Bo-Katan glared but turned to look at her king.</p><p>He was pensive for a moment but then gave a single nod.</p><p>“Never within the premises or it will be taken from you and you will be sentenced to time in a cell.”</p><p>“Understood.</p><p>“Your lodgings are away from here and we will be happy,” her smile was cold, “to take you there now.”</p><p>“I would be happy to see it.” Luke offered a warm smile back. “Though I have one more question; will I be able to contact my sister?”</p><p>“Under watch and with permission, yes. The community has a weekly dinner where as many of us who can meet up.” She tilted her head, “You must attend as the Mand’alor’s spouse but when they occur but do not expect a warm welcome.”</p><p>“Thank you for the warning.”</p><p>“You’ll receive some lessons so you don’t make a complete fool of yourself during gatherings.” </p><p>Luke managed a smile, “I appreciate that.”</p><p>Bo-Katan turned to Cara, “The meeting will start shortly. I assume I can trust you both to not get in trouble if we allow you alone…being adults and all that.” She quipped a brow, as if she didn’t even believe the possibility of Cara and Adult in the same sentence. “Get him to his lodgings and back here as soon as you can. And enter in <i>quietly</i> this time.”</p><p>Cara gave a mock salute, “Alright, short-stuff. Come follow me to your new digs.”</p><p>Luke turned and stared at his betrothed, smiled, bowed and then did as told with Artoo following after him. He could not hear any words said as the doors to the throne room shut, in a sense of finality, behind him.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-o-</p>
</div><p> </p><p>“Seriously…just a trunk? Of this size?” Cara noted, lifting the in-question item to her shoulder.</p><p>“Jedi garments do not take up much space. I don’t own too much anyway. If I need anything else I figured I could just buy it here or request Leia to send me something.”</p><p>“Still,” she knocked on it, “what’s inside? Cool Jedi shit?”</p><p>Luke laughed, “I don’t know your definition of cool…but yes, some cool Jedi shit.”</p><p>She laughed too, “Good. Got a mouth on you. I was afraid you’d be all boring and goody.”</p><p>“Lived on Tatooine for nineteen years, spent five in a war, and then a few more years traveling throughout the Outer Rim. I’ve never had a chance of a clean mouth. Though, honestly…Leia has the worst one. Even married to a former smuggler, she can make him gawk at the curses. She knows about seven languages fluently and is very aware on how to say fuck in all of them along with making interesting comments about mothers.”</p><p>Cara beamed, “Knew she was amazing. Shame she is married.”</p><p>“I’m sorry you missed your chance.”</p><p>“Plenty of more out there for me. Besides, not sure if I am a one-woman woman.”</p><p>“Not even for redheads?”</p><p>She tilted a brow, “You’re good. And no, not even for redheads.” She led them out of the hanger, something he was allowed to come into to reach his ship, and into the streets of the capital.</p><p>As was warned, anyone who saw him did not provide any sort of friendly greeting.</p><p>“Haven’t been around this many people who hated me in a while.” He noted, keeping up with the woman. “They certainly have intimidation down.”</p><p>“A New Republic boy and a Jedi just took the most eligible, respected, and lusted after man on this world. You’re public enemy number one.”</p><p>“Oh good, haven’t been number one on that list in a few years. Nice to see I still can make it to the top.”</p><p>She snorted, “You’re making it real hard to hate you.”</p><p>“A few Imps would disagree.”</p><p>She laughed again, “Well, just to let you know…I don’t plan on treating you like the rest will…but don’t look to me to jump to your side. I follow Mando. These are now my people. Sorry to say, but you are on your own here.”</p><p>“Hmm, yeah, that was exposed quite quickly.”</p><p>“If it’s worth anything I am sorry about that. You don’t seem too bad. Not bad enough to deserve this. But you understand.”</p><p>“That I am a favorite of a system that is trying to force its politics on this world, that I am from a race of people who were once bitter enemies of Mandalorians, and that, yes, I am, for all technical purposes, now married to the beloved leader? Yes, I understand.” He looked around, ignoring the prickle of hate thrown his way by most all eyes that they passed. “There are so many races and species.”</p><p>“Well, anyone is allowed to join the Creed. And though there are more Mandalorians in the galaxy than there are those from Alderaan," there was a small stutter in her aura, "they were still nearly wiped out. So they’re rebuilding and allowing anyone who feels to call to this place or just support the cause and are, no offense, anti-New Republic to come make a home for themselves.”</p><p>“Ah, a melting pot.”</p><p>“So,” she circled her shoulder to adjust the trunk, “What’s the cool Jedi shit?”</p><p>He shook his head in amusement, “Roughly three books that are the combination of the most interesting and most gods awful boring texts I’ve ever read. A few artifacts but nothing much else to them until I figure out how they work.” He shrugged. “That’s about it for the Jedi shit. The rest is a case of specialized tools,” which he needs to double-check everything was in, just as a paranoid precaution, so if anything happens to his hand or his saber he was ready. “A few cookware items from my time in the squadron and some other personal things. If you need to check you can.”</p><p>“Don’t need your permission but appreciate it. Eases the guilt I probably wouldn’t be feeling.”</p><p>The homestead was small and older. Like many other buildings it was a combination of stone, wood and metal. Clearly updated like the rest of the city but nothing grand like there was closer to where most of the population lived. Being further away, with his powers, probably made the people more comfortable.</p><p>Inside smelled a bit musty and there was sand from a previous storm that had blown in, dusting the floor in a soft gold, but it was comfortable and secure enough. It was an open floor plan, with a bed in the corner, a kitchen on the other, small a wash-space with just a little sink, shower, and fresher hidden behind a door on the right wall and…nothing else. Plenty of room for meditation and to set up Artoo’s docking station.</p><p>“I’ll get you a table and chair later.” Cara promised as she sat the trunk down and started to rummage through it.</p><p>“Thanks, I appreciate that.” Luke said, taking off his cloak to toss it on the bed. </p><p>Cara flipped through the texts, her nose scrunching in disappointment when she saw they were not all that interesting and put them to the side. She took out his few items of clothing: the tank and pants he had since training with Yoda, another comfortable pair of pilot’s black slacks, and another pair of Jedi-influenced tops and pants…in dark colors, of course.</p><p>“You sure love black.”</p><p>He shrugged, “Apparently my father wore dark colors. My sister looks good in white so it feels like a balance. I can’t take her color away from her…she’d kill me.”</p><p>“Hmm,” she pulled out some more items, eyes narrowed, “a lot of random medical stuff.”</p><p>“I’ve recently started studying healing.” He confessed. </p><p>“Huh.” She continued her search, turning things around when she was interested or confused by what she was looking at but in the end deemed it all safe and things he could keep.</p><p>“May I ask you something personal?” Luke began, his voice cautious.</p><p>She tilted a brow at him. “Only if I get to do the same.”</p><p>He nodded, “Before…sorry, I can’t help noticing this but…when you mentioned how there are more Mandalorians than those from Alderaan…are you from there?”</p><p>Cara looked at him a hard moment and then nodded, “Yes.”</p><p>He nodded back. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“How could you tell?”</p><p>“I can sense emotions from individuals. When you talked about it you gave off the same sadness Leia does whenever she speaks of it.”</p><p>“Yeah, makes sense. I heard she…” She paused a moment, a frown on her face. “I heard she was forced to watch it happen.”</p><p>“She doesn’t talk about that moment. She only mentioned it once and asked to never bring it up again. She’ll speak of how it was before. She tells me she still looks for it in the sky at night.”</p><p>“I catch myself doing that too.” She noted, feeling a little awkward at how easily that fell out of her mouth.</p><p>“Well, I won’t push…but I hope one day you’ll be fine with connecting with Leia. I know it makes her happy whenever she meets someone from there.”</p><p>“I’ll think about it.” She turned to him, stopping the conversation from going further. “My turn.”</p><p>“Ok, go ahead.” </p><p><i>What is your plot? Why are you doing this? Are you after him? Do you plan on hurting the king? What are you?</i> These were questions he could feel vibrating around her, things she wanted to ask but instead, she took a deep breath and stared at him, “What did it feel like when you killed the son of a bitch?”</p><p>Luke blinked in surprise, “What?”</p><p>“The Emperor.”</p><p>“Oh…not as good as you’d think.”</p><p>“It didn’t feel good to see the bastard who caused so much destruction, genocide, and anguish die?”</p><p>“No. I mean, there was a lot more…complicated things happening at the time but…” He trailed off. “My sister told me about what she felt when she watched Alderaan destroyed.” Luke said softly, keeping his eyes steady ahead of him. “I figure you must have similar feelings.”</p><p>“Yes, that is a very fucking safe bet.”</p><p>Luke paused a moment, “The Emperor would make you feel it again. Only, somehow, make it worse. He would make everything negative in you forced out. Everything you feared and hated…he made you drown in it. Every terrible memory, every horrible thought filled you up until you begin to forget there was such a thing as happiness.”</p><p>Cara looked a little pale, “He sounds like a monster.”</p><p>“Yes.” Luke nodded. “He was.”</p><p>“But you killed him.”</p><p>“Like I said, I had helped and it was complicated.” He subconsciously rubbed his gloved hand. “But even after these few years…I know I am not free of what he did to me. He was too strong to just shove away as a hopefully soon forgotten memory.”</p><p>“Is it true he had you captured?”</p><p>Luke chuckled a bit, “Yes and no. I gave myself up. It was the only way to get close enough to him.”</p><p>“How long were you with him?”</p><p>“A few hours I believe…time around him went…very different.” He tried not to shudder. He could still hear his voice, slimy and horrible forcing its way into his head.</p><p>It fell silent between them but at least to the woman before him, it felt like he had passed some sort of test.</p><p>“Someone will check on you later and we’ll get a plan on how your new life is going to work out. Enjoy your stay with us, short-stuff.” And then she was gone</p><p>Sighing, Luke looked around the empty house then down at Artoo before he collapsed on the bed. “Well…here we are.”</p><p>Artoo just beeped back miserably.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-o-</p>
</div><p> </p><p>“There are no riots so I take it my people are handling the news relatively well.” Din started as he began to slowly remove his armor, setting the pieces in perfect place on the table before him.</p><p>“Relative…sure.” Boba’s gruff voice answered. “Can’t believe you picked a Jedi…and that one of all people.”</p><p>“Have a story of him, do you?”</p><p>“Met him once. Of sorts. Tried to kill him. Failed. Then a lucky bastard hit my jetpack which had been a twitching mess in just the right spot to knock me off into the mouth of Sarlacc.”</p><p>Din paused in his de-armoring, “He was the cause of your scars?”</p><p>“The Jedi? No. Only went after him a few seconds. A friend of his did it. I don’t have much ill-will towards your Jedi, so to speak, but I’d love for his friend to rot.” He shrugged, “Thanks to your Jedi killing off Jabba is the reason why I got that space under control and has a treaty with Mandalore.”</p><p>“Helps that you’re now considered its leader.” Din reminded with a smirk. “Fennec enjoying taking the spotlight from you?”</p><p>“She runs it harder than I do. Psychotic killer she is.” There was affection in his voice.</p><p>“Please tell me when you wish to return. You do not have to stay on a planet I know you do not consider your home.”</p><p>“You’re still my king and I am here until I am sure you’re safe. I may not have any personal grievances with your Jedi but I don’t trust him.”</p><p>“Don’t think any of us do.” Paz noted, keeping his gaze down out of respect of his king’s old ways.</p><p>“Well, hopefully this plan the General has is truthful and will work then I can separate from the Jedi and be done with him.” Din removed his helmet, setting it down and then came his tunic. He slipped on his arm bindings and beaded necklaces that carried his many honors in their quantity and color. The tattoo of the mudhorn over his left pec still looked rich in black and new. He briefly touched over it fondly before the familiar discomfort of being in a room a people without his helmet came back. Even with his back turned to them and some of their eyes downcast he could not help but feel exposed.</p><p>He picked up his Mand’alor helmet, the one personally made to resemble the ancient creature the Mythosaur, with horns curving around the jawline. Once it was back over him he instantly felt ease in his body. “I do worry they are being naively hopeful in that the Jedi and I remain betrothed. She was already hinting that we would be married privately in hopes the senate would not require a ceremony for proof.”</p><p>“So why not just go with that? After we leave this room it’s not that you will be married but you are?” Koska wondered.</p><p>“Because I would rather not lie to my people. Even if they preferred a fake marriage we have been used and lied to too much in our past…and often by each other. If I tell them I am married to the Jedi it must be real. We need to say the words.”</p><p>“Still…offering such a sacred bond to him…” Bo-Katan hissed. “Even if you will separate…it is still something that is…disgusting.”</p><p>“I know.” Din sighed. The General had made it sound so easy, and he supposed to her it was; just a few words and you’re married…and then a few words and you’re not. But it meant so much more to his people than that. Saying it with the plan to not uphold it for life was abusing a creed.</p><p>He had known that marriage and separation was practiced on other worlds, especially those in the Core worlds to the point it felt more like a trend than something beautiful and that deserved respect and awe.</p><p>But he couldn’t lie to his people. He took an oath to be better than those before him and not hide behind manipulation and false testimonies. His people and their unfortunate and bloody history deserved more than that.</p><p>If that meant he had to marry an enemy, with a chance of it never being broken, then he’d do it</p><p>He heard some of his closest comrades make noises of despair for him, and he appreciated that they understood what he was sacrificing…but they also understood the necessity of this choice. He needed to do what was right for Mandalore.</p><p>“Still…just be careful around your spouse.” Boba warned. “And if you ever feel it the right decision to take him down ensure you have an army at the ready.”</p><p>Din and the rest turned to the oldest man in the room.</p><p>“He’s…unnatural.” Boba tried to explain. “I have seen a fair share of Jedi in my time. Saw what they could do.” He could still hear the sound of their blades humming. “That one…I knew there was something off about him but I ignored it when I first saw him. I was overconfident and stupid.” He paused to gather his thoughts. “I told you I met that right hand of the Emperor, Vader…this kid has something similar simmering under his skin. Something more.”</p><p>He looked to all of them. “Whatever it is, do not underestimate him. I don’t know what his limit is, or even if that monster has one, but if you take him down you do not hesitate and you use everything you have.”</p><p>“I must agree with Fett.” Bo-Katan said. “I have met some Jedi in the past and though I approve of one who walked away…she took down five trained Mandalorian soldiers when she was a teen. She led an army and killed off many when we tried to take the capital back from that Sith, Maul. She defeated him.” She nodded, “They are monsters, sir. Some more than others. And if this one is the last of his kind it doesn’t mean he simply got lucky and survived.”</p><p>Din listened intently and thought back to the man. There was no denying his about-to-be husband was beautiful. With his smaller stature, gold hair, wide sky-blue eyes, and ready to smile mouth he’d catch anyone’s attention. If he hadn’t been a known New Republic Jedi there’d be little doubt he had many Mandalorians pursuing for his affection if he were just walking down the street.</p><p>He certainly caught Din’s.</p><p>It was really such a pity he had to be his husband.</p><p>He wished they had met on some random planet as they traveled and had no idea who the other was. A few days with a man that lovely was a story to share with those in his clan and then, eventually but fondly, let go of.</p><p>Instead, he was so dangerous even Boba Fett, one of the strongest of their creed, had caution, if not fear, in his voice. He was bound to Din due to greed from a senate he supported. And, of course, being an ancient enemy that helped push his people to the brink of extinction today was not a very pleasant fault the man carried.</p><p>“I will be careful with him. We will also ensure there is a plan ready if something needs to be done. I do not want to go about with that as the end-goal though. I want to try and ensure there is a chance to give our people peace they deserve.”</p><p>“Aw man, did I miss the strip show?” Cara called out to inform everyone she was back. “Such a sad day.”</p><p>Bo-Katan looked like she was using every ounce of her self-control to not hit the woman again. “I told you to come back quietly.”</p><p>“That’s the best I could do. So, he’s in his place. All lonely and hated.” The former shock-trooper chuckled, “He’s making me feel bad.”</p><p>“Then you’re the only one feeling that.” The guard leader huffed.</p><p>“I dunno…I think you guys need to talk to him. He’s not bad.”</p><p>“We’ll have to take your word for it.” Bo-Katan rolled her eyes. </p><p>“He’s pretty interesting.” Cara continued as if she hadn’t heard the other woman. “Had some Jedi stuff on him. Nothing that looked dangerous but I’ll let someone else check and be the judge of it. He confessed he could sense emotions so he was able to figure out I was from Alderaan. That was a rather…peculiar tidbit.”</p><p>Boba turned to Din, “You sure you want to keep him around?”</p><p>“It’s too late now. We already started the plan. If I change my request on who to marry it would not end well for us. I am also unsure if the General would have anyone else for use.” He sneered a bit at the memory of the others to select.</p><p>“If you can even trust her.” Boba countered.</p><p>“Which I don’t. I am just using the little opportunities and resources we have available.” He started to make his way out, the group parting respectfully as he went. “I am going to see my son. I’ll visit the Jedi tonight to get the marriage underway.”</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-o-</p>
</div><p> </p><p>Luke felt him approach the door but was still surprised when there was a knock.</p><p>Feeling something in him quiver at the feel of the man, he had to take a few deep breaths to control the onslaught of emotions bubbling in him.</p><p>Opening the door he still was not expecting the Mand’alor to be shirtless.</p><p>“Uh,” Luke blinked at the broad chest, gorgeous tattoo, and taut muscles. “Did I not get a memo on the dress-code?”</p><p>The king huffed, “It is an old practice that the leaders wear less clothing when at their place of rule. It is a sign of strength. I was urged to bring it back as a symbol to my people.” He gave a slight tilt to his head, “Does it bother you?”</p><p>Be mature? Gawk? Luke went brain-dead for a moment as the man’s body before him was gorgeous and made the back of his neck sweat.</p><p>He settled on being a brat, as usual.</p><p>“Yes. It’s too attractive. I don’t know how I’ll ever concentrate.” He gave a flirty grin to the man and he swore he could hear his sister crack her knuckles in warning from across the galaxy.</p><p>“Well, aren’t you the blunt one?”</p><p>“A Jedi is not one for lying. It is very…” He stopped, finally looking up at the man and saw what was sitting on his broad shoulders. “That…”</p><p>“Is my son.” The king answered. “The one you asked for.”</p><p>The child looked at him with wide eyes, happily clinging to the horns on his father’s mask. “Ba…”</p><p>Luke could feel it…the pull of the Force. The power and familiarity of someone like him hit harder than he had been prepared for and he found he could barely breathe.</p><p>“You’re…crying.” He pointed out dully but had a hitch of panic in his voice.</p><p>“I…am?” Luke reached up and touched his face and sure enough, it was wet. “Oh…sorry.” He quickly wiped his eyes. “I just…haven’t felt someone like me in years. I knew he was here but to…see and feel…it took me by surprise.” He scrubbed his eyes clean of the tears a little rougher than necessary but desperate to get them to stop so he could concentrate. “And his species…I never thought I’d see another one of his kind.”</p><p>“You’ve met someone like him?” </p><p>“One of my Jedi masters. Yoda.” Luke continued to look with open fondness at the child. “He taught me most everything I know about being a Jedi.”</p><p>“By your tone I take it he is no longer alive.”</p><p>“No. He died shortly before the fall of the second Death Star.” Luke so desperately wanted to reach out but he held himself back.</p><p>“Do you know how old he was when he passed? The name of his species or where he was from?”</p><p>Luke shook his head, “No. We talked but he always controlled the conversation. But from some of his stories…I know he was around a thousand years old.”</p><p>“A…thousand.” The man breathed out in open shock and looked over at the child patting on his helmet. “He may live that long?”</p><p>“Maybe…uhm…do you want to come in? I don’t have a place to really sit you yet, but I figured you’re here to talk.”</p><p>“Yes. Yeah, thank you.” He walked in, the weight of the number settling over him.</p><p>“Do you know how old he is?” Luke inquired, barely able to take his eyes off the cute child.</p><p>“Around fifty.”</p><p>“Wow.” Luke looked at the child and smiled when the little one looked back.</p><p>“Was he…was your teacher…was he happy with such a long life?”</p><p>Luke looked to him in surprise and then back at the child and felt his insides clench as it finally clicked this was indeed the king’s son and he would not be around for barely a portion of his life. “Living that long…you will unfortunately see and experience things that are unpleasant and hard. There will be a lot of loss. I know Master Yoda carried that with him But,” he nodded with confidence, “I know he was happy at the end. I know he experienced many wonderful things with the bad.” He gave a comforting grin to the man. “If he can find a way to laugh and enjoy life with a rather strict culture like the Jedi there is no doubt your son will find happiness.”</p><p>It was silent in the small house and for a moment Luke worried he said the wrong thing, even though he felt it to be true.</p><p>But then the child looked at him again and squealed, making grabby hands towards the newcomer.</p><p>“Grogu, what are you doing.” Big hands reached up to grasp the youngling and bring him down to his chest. “You’re going to fall.”</p><p>“Mrah!” Grogu pointed to Luke. He squeaked and reached again.</p><p>“He wants you to hold him.” He said in disbelief.</p><p>“Huh.” Luke looked at the youngling. “Maybe…he feels what I do and is aware I am Force sensitive?”</p><p>The king looked down at his squirming child and then back to the Jedi and snapped, “You drop him and I’ll kill you.”</p><p>“Wha…” He found the green creature pressed to his chest and Luke quickly wrapped his arms around him to keep the little one safe. “Alright, no pressure.” He looked down at the kid, Grogu, who made little breathing noises and squeaks. The little clawed hands patted at his chest before he pressed his large ear against him.</p><p>Grogu closed his eyes and made a soft noise, snuggling in close.</p><p>The two men watched him with fascination.</p><p>“He’s never done this before?”</p><p>“Never. And he only ever wants to listen to my heartbeat.”</p><p>Luke reached up to cradle the back of Grogu’s head and closed his eyes listening. There was so much in the little child and Luke had no idea, nor did he want to at the time, unpack it all. But he got the understanding of familiar and good and missed you too.</p><p>He reopened his eyes and smiled down at him, “Yeah, it seems like it has something to do with the Force. I guess he missed feeling it in someone else.”</p><p>“We met another one like you a few years ago. He liked her but not like this.”</p><p>“Hmm,” Luke took on a thoughtful look. He would not consider the idea it was because he was special. He had enough of that and even in a case as innocent appearing as this, it usually never meant anything good for the blond. Besides, he was just a kid who got lucky…not special. “Was he under a lot of stress at the time? Maybe something that distracted him?”</p><p>“Well…at the time I had taken it as a quest to find his own kind, a Jedi, and return him to them…” His husbanded admitted with some reluctance.</p><p>“You think he didn’t want to show he liked this other Force-user so that you would keep him?”</p><p>“Possibly.”</p><p>Grogu looked up and over at his father, patting on Luke’s chest again. “Bah!”</p><p>“No, I will not listen to it.” He grunted.</p><p>“More heartbeat for him I guess.” Luke laughed when Grogu gave a grumpy look and noise to his dad.</p><p>“Don’t take that tone.” The father warned.</p><p>Luke looked down at the kid and grinned, “He’s a brat. I like him.” That earned a pleased noise in return. Apparently Luke was approved back.</p><p>“He is not going to become more of one. He’s already spoiled senseless by everyone on this planet.”</p><p>“Hear that? It sounds like someone is learning to tell you no.”</p><p>Grogu just made another huffing sound and went back to patting over Luke’s heart.</p><p>“As much I enjoy holding your child you have threatened me over…” Luke looked back up to the man. “I get the feeling you did not come over here to show him off.”</p><p>The king crossed his arms over his chest and Luke did he very best to not pay attention to the tanned skin and muscles very much out in the open. He felt like he may be failing. “I came to go on and exchange the vows for us to be married.”</p><p>“Really?” He was surprised. “I thought it was to be an engagement?”</p><p>“That won’t work and you know it.” He said back, his tone stressed. “I see no point in waiting when we will need to be married.”</p><p>“And no lying?”</p><p>The verbiage made the man pause a moment before he nodded in agreement, “Correct.”</p><p>“Guess there is already too much of that going on. Ok,” he nodded, his face serious. “What do I do?”</p><p>“We exchange a pledge to each other. We’re promising ourselves and our lives.” He looked at Grogu. “I honestly did not want him involved with you but something felt wrong if he was not here…even if it is a farce.”</p><p>“I said I wanted his approval anyway.” Luke also looked down at the child in his arms. It still did not feel fair to the little one but with some work, Luke felt he could make this work. He knew the child, Grogu, was terribly young, only a toddler, but was very aware. He gave him a comforting squeeze, which earned a purr, and then nodded, “Ok. Mando’a?”</p><p>“Basic. Doing this and hearing my language butchered would be too much.”</p><p>“Charming.” Luke’s lips twitched and his voice carried no heat. “What are the words?”</p><p>“I will say them, you will repeat, and then…” he sighed as if disappointed, “we’re officially married.”</p><p>“Don’t sound too excited.” He had to flinch when he felt the glare melting through the visor. “Sorry. Ok.” Luke took a deep breath. “Ready.”</p><p>“We are one when together, we are one when parted, we share all, we will raise warriors.”</p><p>Luke licked his lips, anxiety pulling at his stomach, and repeated. “We are one when together, we are one when parted, we share all, we will raise warriors.”</p><p>He felt something prickle at the back of his neck, like a warm hand had pressed against it and something warm, for the briefest second, rushed through his blood stream. It felt engrained in his bones and everything shifted.</p><p>Gulping, he looked up at the man, his now official husband. “Is that it?”</p><p>He nodded.</p><p>“No…uh rush of feeling or anythi--”</p><p>“We’re not Jedi.” He interrupted coolly and reached over, plucking his son away from Luke’s arms. “When these words are shared they’re supposed to be understood as truth and an exchange of love. We don’t need some magic to tell us it’s real.”</p><p>Luke held up a hand to show no insult, “Sorry…I didn’t mean anything by that.”</p><p>His husband stared, made a frustrated noise and shook his head, “I should not snap at you when you’re also in a loveless marriage for your people.”</p><p>The younger man provided a meek one-sided shrug. “It’s been a long few days.”</p><p>“Yes it has. Please take it easy tonight. Someone will come to you in the morning to provide you a better tour of the city.” He began towards the door, holding on to Grogu who wiggled up to his shoulders to look at Luke. “Bah!”</p><p>Luke gave the child a weak smile and waved back but paused when a thought struck him. Quickly he left out the door and rushed after them before they’d be out of reach.</p><p>“Mand’alor.” Luke called out before he disappeared in the darkness gathering in the streets. “Master Yoda…he remembered most everything and everyone important to him. Even from when he was very young. He happily carried them with him for his whole life.”</p><p>The king stopped briefly and then continued on, disappearing from sight.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Be warned...the rating of this may go up...whoops.</p><p>I can feel my unhealthy love of Dark!Top with Sweet!Bottom hitting me for this pairing. I've already started a guilty-pleasure one-shot...or two. I feel the need to apologize to the world. I can't help it...Dark!Din sounds too hard to pass up...curse all my favorite tropes.</p><p>But thank you all so much for your support with this story! It really makes the rough time (adulting, job,...America) a bit easier to hear from you all. I read your reviews often and it certainly inspires and brings a smile to my face. So thank you so much!</p><p>And yes...no longer fake, but still fake, arranged marriage? The audacity.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Marriage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter PSA: Awkward dorks, potentially OOC Din, fluff, medium (?) burn, Force stuff, lots of talking, Luke really deserves a hug...and he won't get it (would a hunky Mandalorian king please hug him), this author cannot stop passive-writing, cute kids</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-o-</p>
</div><p> </p><p>The morning found Luke upside down.</p><p>He had been up for over an hour and had just started to make the hold to his fingertips. Keeping his eyes closed, he stretched his human-hand, pushing the tips into the earthy floor beneath him, and slowly brought his other to the side. He hissed out some air, maintaining his balance, as he continued to focus. Sweat poured down his body, splattering in small pools on the ground.</p><p>
  <i>I am one with the Force and the Force is with me.</i>
</p><p>The next breath came easier, it filled his lungs with a sense of gentle coolness, and his shoulders began to relax. He could feel the feet of hundreds bustling around. Laughter echoing from the other side of the city. The smell of browning soup, simmering for hours for the family’s dinner later. Armor clanking. The warmth of the Mand’alor…</p><p>
  <i>I am one with the Force and the Force is with me.</i>
</p><p>He brought it back, closer and smaller. The sand all around him. The untold numbers of individual grains coating the planet. He started with what was inside his new home. He allowed the Force to flow out of him and connect to each one. Thousands. Millions. Billions. Too many to count…too many to understand…</p><p>Too much.</p><p>
  <i>I am one…</i>
</p><p>Luke face planted into the floor.</p><p>“With the floor, apparently. Ugh.” He groaned, turning his head to give the clearly laughing Artoo a glare. “Than you for your support.”</p><p>Wincing, he slowly rolled over and closed his eyes as he felt an intense wave of nausea hit him.</p><p>That had been far too much. He should not have stretched himself out like that. Using the Force too much could have consequences on the mind and bodies of the individuals using it. Like anything, there was a limit. There was a give and take and he had attempted to take too much. Really…connecting to every grain of sand?</p><p>
  <i>Control, control. You must learn control!</i>
</p><p>“Sorry.” He whispered to the Force, and to his Master whom he was sure was shaking his head at Luke’s ridiculous actions, around him, meaning it.</p><p>It wasn’t like he did it out of ego. He would just start down a trail in his meditation and then be far too deep. Something in him finding it natural but just too overwhelming for him to ever handle.</p><p>It was one of the reasons he wanted to find any youngling that had this connection, why he hoped to train Grogu. So they did not hurt themselves or get lost within the simple but complexity that was the Force.</p><p>Groaning, the illness and shaky vision finally leaving, Luke slowly picked himself up and began to stretch his back. He was about ready for another go, this time not with sand, when there was a knock on the door. “Come in.”</p><p>In walked his husband.</p><p>Not exactly who he was expecting but certainly not a bad thing, as he was still shirtless. Luke quickly looked away as he felt his ears burn. Maker, he was really too attractive to be fair. “Uh…hi?”</p><p>He only nodded in greeting, “Are you alright?”</p><p>“Oh, uh, yes…yeah.” He took a peek down at his sweaty state. “Just morning meditation.” Luke went for his towel and wiped his face, feeling a little foolish to be covered in grime and sweat in front of the man.</p><p>“Meditation gets you like this?”</p><p>“It takes a lot to empty this head.” Luke threw back, shaking his head out to free it from the dripping sweat and allowed his hair to floof out a bit. “Also was on a handstand.”</p><p>“Ok.” The Mandalorian nodded slowly, clearly not understanding. He moved as if uncomfortable. “I had…come to see if you wanted to look at the city.”</p><p>“With you?” Luke perked up, “Really? I thought it would be someone else.”</p><p>“I believe it will be best if you are seen with me.”</p><p>“Ah, realism.” Luke tried for a grin. “Do I need to hold onto your arm as we walk in the street?” He laughed again as the man’s posture changed. “Sorry, sorry.”</p><p>“You really need to keep the jokes under control.”</p><p>“Can’t help it. I’m hilarious when nervous..”</p><p>His husband sighed.</p><p>“I swear I am taking this seriously.” Luke winced.</p><p>“I believe you.” He did not sound like did believe him. “Doesn’t mean you don’t give me a headache.”</p><p>“Hopefully it becomes mildly endearing after a bit.” Luke said. “But, yes, I would like to see the city with you. Do you need me to wash up or…?”</p><p>“It’s fine. Might be a good excuse to let you see the training grounds.”</p><p>“Ok, sure.” He reached for his saber but was stopped.</p><p>“I’d prefer if that was left here.”</p><p>Luke paused, his fingers brushing over the saber briefly. He never left without it. It was a part of him…and extensions and a safekeeping. To keep <i>him</i> safe. From the nightmares…from the voice that made painful agony rush through his system and made it feel like his bones would crack.</p><p>Fear.</p><p>He closed his eyes.</p><p>
  <i>Only what you take with you.</i>
</p><p>He pulled his hand back and turned to his husband. “Sure.” Luke felt the surprise ripple through the other man but did not say anything in regards to it. “How is Grogu?”</p><p>“Well.” The Mandalorian said, appearing to look Luke over.</p><p>Luke smiled, “He is adorable. I can see how he gets away with whatever he wants.”</p><p>“He’s a menace.” He said it with such a fond tone that left Luke holding back a chuckle. </p><p>“How long has he been with you?”</p><p>“Five years.”</p><p>“Can I ask how you found him?” They walked slowly through the street and any individual that saw them stopped a moment to stare and quickly pay respect to their leader. Luke was pointedly ignored.</p><p>“I was a bounty hunter.” He said after some thought. “This was a short-time after all the fighting on that planet Jakku stopped. So many Imps started to hide away in no name sectors of the galaxy to lick their wounds and start planning to get some power back in their favor. One was on the planet my covert was in and the guild I associated with most. They wanted me to find a fifty year old. Imagine my surprise when I discovered it was a kid.”</p><p>“Did you figure out why?”</p><p>“Something about his DNA. Or M-Count. In hope to extract it and use it to make biological warfare weapons or clones or grow their own would-be Jedi. Or something. There were a lot of ideas for him. We got some information from one of the doctors that was part of the project.”</p><p>Luke looked at him wide eye, “They planned to create Force-sensitive beings.”</p><p>“The best I could gather. The doctor has explained it to me but I never understood it. I find it doesn’t matter any more since most associated with it are dead.”</p><p>“You…still talk to this doctor?”</p><p>“Yes. He lives on Mandalore.”</p><p>“You have ex-Imperial <i>here</i>?” Luke asked, rather surprised.</p><p>“At the former capital. Not in my city. Turns out that the Empire kidnapped a lot of intelligent sorts and forced them to do ugly actions. Once we had him he did what he could to help us. Because of his information I got the kid back and the Moff was dead.”</p><p>“Yeah…” Luke nodded in some understanding. “Leia told me something similar happened. An engineer was forced to plan for and build the Death Star. He knew if he didn’t do it someone else would…but he managed to put in a weakness. It was because of that we were able to destroy it.”</p><p>“<i>You</i> were able to destroy it.” The Mandalorian reminded.</p><p>“No, it was a we involved.”</p><p>“The way I hear it you were the one who did it.”</p><p>“I pulled the trigger. But Han took down an attacking ship that was about to kill me. So many guys in the squadron…they died to get anyone close that could take it down. I was the lucky one who could. People died getting those plans to us. Leia led the charge hours after her home was destroyed.” Luke looked at him, unblinking. “It was a lot more than me out there.”</p><p>They stopped to stare at each other a moment.</p><p>“What about the second one?” The Mandalorian inquired.</p><p>“Another friend did that as I distracted the Emperor.”</p><p>“Oh, only that?” He scoffed, voice dripping in sarcasm.</p><p>“I’m not this…<i>hero</i> everyone wants to claim I am.” Luke warned. “I did not save the galaxy.”</p><p>“Anyone associated with the Rebel Alliance seems to think so.”</p><p>“Apparently it’s easier to sell when there is one face involved. I, unfortunately,” he motioned to himself in such an odd manor that it made his husband tilt his head in thought, “became the poster boy for it.”</p><p>“You do not sound too impressed by yourself.”</p><p>“I just think I’m,” Luke seemed to chew on the word a bit, trying to find the right term, “overrated?”</p><p>“Overrated.” His husband repeated but without giving away any thought to his reaction.</p><p>“I get that sounds…bad. But it’s just…” He trailed off and shrugged.</p><p>The Mandalorian just made a noncommittal noise and urged them to continue walking. It fell silent between them for a few breaths before Luke braved talking again, “So, after you defeated the Moff…”</p><p>“I won the Darksaber and officially adopted Grogu as my child.”</p><p>“And the Darksaber.” Luke looked down to the man’s hips, trying hard not to look at anything else. It was connected to his side, at the ready for any use. “Earned you the title of Mand’alor.”</p><p>“I was trained by multiple people. I fought one challenger after another. I had hoped for someone else to wield it. I just wanted my son. But the blade must be won in a true fight. It must be earned.”</p><p>“And no one could defeat you.” Luke noted with a twitch of his lips.</p><p>“Unfortunately no.” He scoffed. “It became that no one wanted to challenge me for it. I realized soon enough I was stuck with it and I needed to do something.”</p><p>“So, you led your people here to rebuild.” Luke looked around and then at all the people they passed. “You have certainly done an incredible job.”</p><p>“No thanks to your Republic.”</p><p>“Most mean well.” Luke offered, “Many of the Senate are truly good who wish to do what is right. But they are consumed by fear of doing the wrong thing and making the wrong choices. Not many feel strong in their leadership. It allows the few who are…less than pleasant to dominate.”</p><p>“And they wish to dominate my world and people.”</p><p>“Leia doesn’t.” Luke said as a counter. “She has many supporters in the Senate. Most do not want another war.”</p><p>“But others do.” He countered right back.</p><p>“I think they do not know how to live without it. That’s all they know how to react to.” He sighed, “The Mandalorians are not an enemy. If you wish for neutrality or your own system, for now or for the rest of time, that is your decision and is not wrong nor an insult.”</p><p>“Yet, if they don’t have us under their thumb we’re seen as a potential threat.”</p><p>“Which is stupid. Say you were our enemy, being part of the New Republic wouldn’t change that. The Empire rose because it festered in the former Senate. Keeping you close would not guarantee anything.”</p><p>“Only the legality in that we could be invaded and my rule taken over if they thought we were doing anything they don’t approve.”</p><p>“Of course, there is that.” He rubbed his head. “The political war is a pain. I do not know how you or my sister deal with it.”</p><p>“A lot of sparring on my part. And an occasional hard drink.”</p><p>Luke laughed, “I think she does something similar. And scream into a pillow.”</p><p>It fell silent again as his husband did not try to continue the conversation. Luke was beginning to understand the man preferred to say little. Ok, he could work with that. He allowed his husband to take control over the conversation, pointing out different locations that were good to be aware of. Most all the buildings were three stories at most, an occasional one made it to five; these were mostly still empty and ready for more families to fill them, with some stores open at the bottom. There was still a lot of maintenance and construction happening but not as much as one would expect a growing capital but by the sound of it the former main city had most of the concentration. His husband said that Clan Wren was leading the rebuild on what was once a beautiful city.</p><p>On top of some of the roofs were attempts at gardens. Nothing looked flourishing, yet, but there were signs that soon enough most all the roofs will have different versions water-falling over the sides. Luke could not wait to see it.</p><p>The streets were once stone but so much has been covered and eroded by sand. It was still easy to walk on and it apparently made for a nice padding for the many younglings rushing around and running into things. Apparently the children loved grabbing older helmets and wear them around. Of course they were far too big and so they were constantly bumping into people or walls. They were instantly up, giggling frantically, as they went back to chasing each other.</p><p>Many of them squealed when they saw their leader and rushed to him.</p><p>“Mando’la!” One, who looked to be very young and was confirmed when she lifted up her massive helmet, greeted. She was a soft pink Twi’lik and had a gapped tooth grin. She was probably four and had very round cheeks and she struggled to keep the helmet above her. “Buir said you’re married!”</p><p>“Yes.” The Mandalorian nodded and his voice was incredibly soft.</p><p>“This ‘im?” Another child pointed to Luke.</p><p>“Yes. This is my Riduur.”</p><p>“He don’t look like much.” The kid who pointed said.</p><p>“My Buir said he’s a no good Jedi.” A scrawny one jumped in. “And Republic scum.”</p><p>“Foundlings,” He started firmly, but still had that same tone that Luke figured out pretty easy that his husband was a pushover for kids. “Do not be rude.”</p><p>“Jedi did you die in the war?” The Twi’lik asked in all serious and Luke had to cough to keep himself from laughing and gushing over her.</p><p>“No. I did not.”</p><p>“Obviously, dumb-dumb.” The older boy huffed at the girl.</p><p>“But Jedi’s can fly and shoot sparkles from their hands.” She looked back to Luke to confirm.</p><p>“We can’t fly…we can jump very far and fall quite well without a jet-pack. I haven’t met too many others. Maybe one of them could do the sparkles.” He’d rather not bring up the lightning.</p><p>“Anyone can fall.” The boy huffed.</p><p>“True. It really isn’t that impressive.” Luke confirmed with a smile.</p><p>“Have you fallen a…a long way?” The sweet girl asked.</p><p>“Yeah…yeah, I have fallen a long way before.”</p><p>“Did you die then?”</p><p>“Nope. Still lived.” Luke said happily.</p><p>“Why do you have one glove on?” She continued, pointing. “Did you lose your other one? I can find another for you.”</p><p>He melted, “It’s fine. I have the other. Thank you though.”</p><p>“Why wear only one?” Another kid pressed.</p><p>“This one,” he held up his hand, “got hurt. The glove helps protect it.”</p><p>“Oh…Jedi, how did you hurt it?” She continued.</p><p>“I was very silly and lost it. Never could find it again.” Luke said with a grin. “Lucky my sister gave me a new one.”</p><p>Beside him he felt the leader turn to him in open surprise.</p><p>“Whoooaaaa…” They all crowded around closer. “Is it a like a droid?”</p><p>“It is under the skin.” He pointed a few inches above his wrist. “Up to here is fake.”</p><p>“Whooaaaaaaa.”</p><p>“Alright, foundlings. I am showing him around. We can see about talking more to him later.” His husband intervened.</p><p>“Ok. Bye Mando’la! Bye Mando’la’s Riduur, Jedi!’</p><p>Luke waved pleasantly back as the kids took off and another one made a face-plant into the ground. He was up in an instant and running after the rest. “I’m glad those things have padding.” </p><p>“They are resilient little ones.” He hummed in confirmation. “I am sorry. I did not know about your hand.”</p><p>Luke rubbed the false wrist, “I don’t mind admitting that it’s gone. Many lost worse in battle.”</p><p>“Is it fine in this environment?”</p><p>“It’ll probably need careful monitoring. But the synthetic skin and the glove keep it protected. I brought necessary tools and some extra parts just as a precaution. Leia can assist in getting anything if necessary but it should be fine.”</p><p>“They’re going to be fascinated with you and seeing it.” He warned.</p><p>Luke laughed, “Showing them would be a little difficult…especially for anyone squeamish. Opening it, fake or not, is not pleasant to look at.”</p><p>“You’ll probably be requested to share tales.”</p><p>“Ah…” He rubbed his wrist again. “This one…we should probably just pass off in a flight accident.”</p><p>“Is it upsetting?”</p><p>“The details are. I mean, I suppose not everything needs to be shared.” He shrugged. “It was a few years ago in Cloud City. I fought…” he struggled for a moment, “fought Darth Vader. I was woefully outmatched. I was lucky to get out of there losing just this and having a broken thigh and some ribs. That was from the fall mentioned. Not the saber fight.”</p><p>“Your fall…”</p><p>“I might have fallen through the core of Cloud City and managed to not just keep going because I landed on old antenna under the city.”</p><p>“Right.” The Mandalorian responded blankly. “I guess you Jedi can fall well.”</p><p>“One of my many hidden talents.” Luke hummed out. “So, what else is around here?”</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-o-</p>
</div><p> </p><p>The training grounds were outdoors. It was surrounded by buildings and Luke got a distinct feeling that back when this place was pristine there would constantly be faces peering out to watch the spars. The ground was dirt, soft but firm, rather than sand. There were trunks and units scattered about with all sorts of training weapons at the ready; all different sizes, weights, types, and materials. There were even some blasters that Luke assumed were only stun for training…but now looking at a sparring session taking place, he wasn’t too sure.</p><p>“Impressive.” Luke said, his eyes wide at the sight.</p><p>“Hmm.” The Mandalorian made noise of agreement.  </p><p>In the circle, two younger Mandalorians circled each other, panting and covered in grime and dirt. They did not have typical armor of the culture, but items that looked far bulkier and heavier. It made it impossible for them to move in the fluid, brutal motion they were known for. In both hands was large stick that, once they attacked, tried to beat each other with.</p><p>“There are marks on the suits.” The man next to him explained. “It is to show them where to hit for the most affect. They do not get points if they do not hit the exact position.” He pointed over to a scoreboard that dinged with a new point each time someone made the right hit. “Their aim is to hit the marks with precision each time.”</p><p>“They’re doing amazing.”</p><p>“They’re behind for their age. They have a bad tendency in getting wrapped up in their anger and ego. They have to be here before dawn and do this as we try to get their…angst out of them.”</p><p>“Huh.” Luke looked back to them and, yes, the two were doing great but their movements were harsh and hard. They were not making as many points as they were hitting each other. They were just attacking and barely even defending. “I see. And has this helped with their <i>angst</i>?”</p><p>“Not yet. It’s not necessarily that they’re disrespectful…they’re just very focused on hurting than anything else.”</p><p>“Hard time?” The blond guessed.</p><p>“Like most here they no longer have their blood relatives.”</p><p>“The war?”</p><p>“Yes.” The king nodded solemnly. “And there was no New Republic to come and help.”</p><p>Luke winced, “I know there was some effort.”</p><p>“But not enough.”</p><p>Luke sighed, “No. Not enough.”</p><p>He grunted.</p><p>“Stop swinging randomly!” A man to the side ordered, his face stern and his presences overwhelming. “Your Mand’alor is here and you behave like I have taught you nothing! <i>Aim</i>!”</p><p>“He is part of Bo-Katan’s squadron. He is highly trained and strong with teamwork. He’s been on them for a few weeks.”</p><p>“Well…” He stopped himself, catching up with what he was about to offer and changed him mind, “It does take time to heal from these things.”</p><p>“You were about to say something else.”</p><p>“It’s not really my place.”</p><p>His husband sighed, “Just say it. I’ll let you know if it is or isn’t.”</p><p>“They’re not angry. Well, I mean, they <i>are</i>…but that’s not the main feeling I’m getting from them.” Luke explained, keeping his voice low so no one would overhear. “They’re frustrated and desperate.” He took a peek up, “I don’t think they’re connecting with the teachings.”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>Luke couldn’t tell if he was angry or not but he continued, “I felt something similar when I started my training with Master Yoda. I was coming from some battles and some hard losses. I just wanted to get it done with. I just wanted to be a Jedi. I get something similar to them.”</p><p>“I find it hard to believe you were impatient.”</p><p>Luke chuckled with good nature, “I was young. It was after the first Death Star and a successful-ish evasion on Hoth. I survived things and thought, well, this is it, I understand. Now just the final steps and I’m official. Wasn’t like that, of course.”</p><p>He could feel eyes behind the mask piercing against his skin and instantly a shudder trailed down his back. It almost felt like a finger tracing the curve of his spine and he did he very best not to let out a whimper. Luke still had a hard time believing that there was nothing to the words the spoken the previous night. </p><p>He had felt something <i>shift</i> inside of him…and it hurt to know his own husband did not feel it.</p><p>“How were you trained?”</p><p>Luke turned to him, “Huh?”</p><p>“What did you go through to make you…this?” His large hand was close to Luke’s bare arm and Luke felt another rush surge through him. “You have appeared quite calm throughout all of this, so far.”</p><p>“Oh. Well…thanks. That seems like a compliment.” Luke rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. “Well,” he cupped his chin, “Master Yoda and I talked a bit. He guided me through meditation and feeling…but ensured he always called me out on any bantha shit I pulled. But never really yelled.”</p><p>“Talking and meditating helped you become a legend?”</p><p>“No, I was primarily talking about communication. You mean physical…well, yes, meditation has something to do with it. Those who are connected with the Force, like Grogu, there is…almost like another muscle, don’t look at me like that, and yes, I know you’re giving me a look, I am trying to give you an analogy. But there is something else. And like everything else you have to train it and it is straining. Like what I was doing this morning.”</p><p>“Your handstand meditation.” He drawled.</p><p>“Yes, like that. I had to do that daily, balancing him and stacking stones or hovering Artoo.”</p><p>“And that’s what made you look like you jumped into a river, you were sweating intensely.”</p><p>Luke coughed, “Uh…I was…counting sand.”</p><p>“What.”</p><p>“Yeah, it sounds a lot more insane when I say it out loud.” He rubbed his face. “This wasn’t the point of the conversation.”</p><p>“I know, but I am interested.” His voice was low and had such tremor to it. </p><p>“Oh,” he rubbed his arm, surprised to find himself feeling a little insecure. “Sure. Ok. Well, it started when I came to the planet Dagobah…”</p><p>It was difficult at first, trying to explain the Force and the training, but it came out easier than he first expected. Maybe it was because he thought his husband would never ask about anything. Luke had accepted that notion back in Leia’s office on Coruscant when all of this was planned.</p><p>He knew the Mand’alor was not cold. Standoffish, cautious, and controlled yes, but never someone without emotion or care. There was no way a man who felt so much could hide that from Luke.</p><p>But those details…</p><p>Luke felt the core of the man, it had seared through him, but the other aspects of him were far slower in appearance. He was so controlled, perhaps each more so than Luke himself, that the details were difficult to find. It was as if one had to earn to see them.</p><p>The Jedi found he could appreciate and respect that fact. So he’ll do his best to earn each detail he could.</p><p>“It does sound…tougher than simple meditation.” He finally said as Luke got to explaining the cave.</p><p>“It was a lot of mental work. Facing fears, harsh truths…Master Yoda made me see an ugly, dark side to me I had ignored and made me question who I am as a person. I had to learn, and un-learn, to not be so defensive and egotistical and to appreciate the work to earn the results.”</p><p>They had walked away from the training grounds and throughout the heart of the town.</p><p>“How long were you with him?”</p><p>“A little over half a year. During one of our mediations I saw my friends in trouble. I had to go help and well,” He held up his hand, “got this for the effort. Master Yoda had tried to warn me I wasn’t ready but…”</p><p>“Did you regret it?”</p><p>“No. Although one was taken for a few years the others managed to escape and get back to the rebellion. I didn’t do as much as I had wanted, hoped I could do…but they were safe and that was the only thing that mattered. A lost hand,” and a mind breaking confession, “was nothing to getting them back. Besides, I feel like it gave me a very valuable lesson.”</p><p>“When did you see the one who looked like my son again?”</p><p>“Roughly two, maybe three, years later.” He looked up to see some Mandalorians fly around on jetpacks, potentially training or doing rounds. “I continued to train. I fought. Meditated. It all started to come…easy after my battle with Darth Vader. I kept growing stronger.” His mouth fell, “Still do.”</p><p>“You make that sounds like a bad thing.”</p><p>“I’m not sure it’s good.” He confessed to his husband. “No one should have so much power. It only creates trouble.”</p><p>His husband moved closer, his voice low, “And how powerful are you?”</p><p>Luke felt his face grow hot and he looked away, his heart hammering in his chest. “I don’t know. Nothing to really compare it to.”</p><p>“What do you plan to do with this power then?”</p><p>“Heal.” Luke answered quickly, turning back to show an honest stare. “Teach, if I can, on how to defend. But I am self-teaching myself healing techniques. I killed in the rebellion and though it was necessary at the time I need to balance that. I need to give something after taking so much.”</p><p>The Mandalorian didn’t answer but he nodded as if he understood.</p><p>“Uhm…what about you?” Luke tried. When he felt the questioning stare he elaborated. “I mean…you in general. I’d like to learn about you too, if you don’t mind. Training or battles to match my stories or anything you’re comfortable in talking about.”</p><p>If was about to answer, Luke didn’t find out as another Mandalorian waved in greeting. “Hello Mand’alor!</p><p>“Tobber.” He nodded back in greeting.</p><p>“Glad to see you are out today.” The man said, his helmet. He then gave a salute to Luke, “Commander Skywalker.”</p><p>Luke blinked at him in surprise, “I’ve seen you before.”</p><p>The man broke out into a huge grin, “I can’t believe you even remember. Lieutenant Heff Tobber, U-Wing, Blue-Eight.”</p><p>“Blue squadron…” Luke nodded in understanding. “Didn’t they clock you as being top five?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Heff scoffed, “Nothing impressive with that.” He gave them a grin, “Your Riduur here, Mand’alor, was always top. He’s crazy in the pilot seat.” He looked back to Luke, “Hope you don’t mind but I will be asking for stories during the communal feast.”</p><p>“I hope to hear some from you as well.” </p><p>Heff just grinned and gave a respectful bow to the larger man and went about his business.</p><p>“I didn’t know you had those of the rebellion here as well.”</p><p>“There are a lot of them at the old capital. He’s one of about four here. Many came after they were either dissatisfied with the New Republic or just needed away from the memories of the war.”</p><p>“Huh.” Luke huffed, still surprised but felt relieved to know there was something familiar here. “What’s Riduur? You’ve called me that before.”</p><p>“It means partner.” He explained.</p><p>“Ah, ok. Should I call you that as well?”</p><p>“Hmm,” he sounded contemplative, “as of right now, no. I do not believe my people would take insult to you using our language like that but let’s wait for them to become more familiar with you and you have some lessons on the pronunciation of Mando’a.”</p><p>Luke tried not to feel disappointed but he nodded back, “Ok, so Mand’alor for now.”</p><p>“No.” The man sighed. “My husband cannot continue to call me so formal if this will work.”</p><p>“I heard Cara call you Mando…would that work?”</p><p>“It probably should be my name.”</p><p>“If that is something close to you and that you do not want to share you do not have to.” Luke offered. “It’s only been a few days since we’ve met and basically just a few hours since our marriage.”</p><p>“I know your name.”</p><p>“Because I gave it to you. And because names mean something different to me.”</p><p>His husband looked unconvinced.</p><p>“How about Mando for now?” Luke tried. “You can think on sharing your name and only provide it when you are truly comfortable with it.”</p><p>“I…cannot keep asking you to be this patient with the situation and my culture.”</p><p>“Of course you can. You need time with this.”</p><p>“And you don’t?” It wasn’t an accusing tone but it was harsh. Probably harsher than he intended given as he pulled away as if embarrassed after he spoke.</p><p>“Hey,” Luke approached him as softly as he could, but did not reach out and touch. “I was provided some warning for this by you. I made the choice knowing things would be difficult. I’ve already accepted that and moved past it. I also understand that you’re shouldering a lot and sacrificing so much for your people.”</p><p>“You’re sacrificing as well.” Mando noted, his voice soft to match Luke’s.</p><p>“I’m not a leader of a people.”</p><p>“Because you’re the last of your kind. That’s a lot to deal with.”</p><p>“It’s fine. And besides, I am the last of my Order…and even then I’m not following its old way. There are more out there like your son.” Luke gave him an excited smile. “Haven’t met…haven’t gotten close but…I can feel them.”</p><p>“There…are?” Mando asked in disbelief.</p><p>“Not as powerful as Grogu, whether that is because of his age or species I’m unsure. But yes, there are. I hope to meet with them. Maybe start my own school.”</p><p>“This marriage is preventing you from doing that.”</p><p>“It’s <i>postponing</i> it. Not preventing. Besides, I don’t have a location for the school yet. I want to get that settled and get something built. I don’t want to ask these kids to come be somewhere without a roof. I’d also need places for the parents to stay.”</p><p>Mando was shocked into silence.</p><p>“Well, I mean, not forever,” Luke tried to explain. “If they want…that would be interesting, though I am unsure on how that would work. Starting a town from a school. But for visits. I was thinking it would not be a yearlong thing anyway. Sort of like a boarding school some systems share. The children stay for a certain time and then go back home.”</p><p>“And if they don’t have a home?”</p><p>“Then they’d already be home and don’t need to go anywhere.”</p><p>“You would <i>adopt</i> them?”</p><p>“Well, I am unsure how that would work…but I would certainly give them a family. Maybe use my connections to help them find people to adopt them. I don’t see how I could be enough to really replace that. But yes, I’d be their family.” He said it as if it were the simplest thing in the world.</p><p>“I…I see.” Mando looked away. “I need to get back for a meeting. Can you find your way back home?”</p><p>Luke blinked; worried he said something wrong, “That’s fine.”</p><p>“I will see you later. And…” he shifted uncomfortably for a moment, “I’ll see about bringing Grogu back. I’ll be happy to tell you more about…things.”</p><p>Luke blinked again before he released a sunny smile, “I would like that. Then I will see you later, Mando.”</p><p>The leader just nodded, turned and walked away. </p><p>“Guess it is some important meeting.” Luke wondered allowed before he turned back and headed to his place at the outskirts of the city.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-o-</p>
</div><p> </p><p>“What happened?” Cara pried, her face far too excited. “How was your morning out with your hubby?”</p><p>Din just grunted as he took off his helmet to allow himself a moment to breathe.</p><p>“Oh-ho…it went well didn’t it? Talk.”</p><p>“Well…” Din began with a miserable groan towards his best friend. “He’s unfairly attractive.”</p><p>Cara smirked, “Did you walk in on him in the shower or something?”</p><p>“Worse.” He grumbled. “He was sweating after a workout, smiling, and acting like a moron.”</p><p>“Oh dear, your poor Mandalorian heart.” She laughed.</p><p>“He is not pressuring me for my name. He’s fine in calling his husband Mando.”</p><p>“Respectful. Another point to him.”</p><p>“He’s good with kids.”</p><p>“Uh-oh.”</p><p>“He spoke on creating a school…letting those with families still be with their families and those without he’d adopt.” Din released a harsh breath as if in pain.</p><p>Her brows rose high, “Oh boy. Good job in not drooling.”</p><p>“He can’t be real.”</p><p>She crossed her arms over her chest, “Unfortunately, that is very likely. Hard to imagine someone that perfect fell in your lap for this.” She inhaled, “Just keep that in mind…but I do say enjoy him.”</p><p>“Enjoy him.” Din repeated, demanding elaboration.</p><p>“You guys are married. You’ll probably be married for a while. Is he putting on an act? Yeah, it’s a possibility. But you’re aware of this and it doesn’t change anything until he slips up or the marriage can be broken. Why not try to enjoy parts of it? Sex, touching, talking…whatever. Spend time with him. You can’t play the part of husband at a distance anyway. And the closer you get the better chance you have at finding out if there is another plot you weren’t included in.”</p><p>There was something dangerous to that. All his instincts rose up in warning and how it could end badly and with his heart left in shatters.</p><p>If this was fake then Luke did it exceptionally well.</p><p>No. There was no <i>if</i>. It was an act. It had to be.</p><p>He ran a hand through his hair, trying not to flinch at the memory of the sweet smile his husband provided him.</p><p>His husband.</p><p>Din sighed.</p><p>He knew it was the right thing to do but still, the idea he had just married a Jedi that was pat of the New Republic made him queasy.</p><p>And Grogu liked him.</p><p>Dank farrik to that.</p><p>He could still remember his child pressing his big ears against Luke, cooing and patting in approval. The little one had felt something…now, whether that was real or not, as who knew what false emotions the Jedi could create, Din couldn’t figure. It made him want to keep Grogu safe and away from potential hurt and lies.</p><p>“You can use this to your advantage.” Cara reminded him. “Get information.”</p><p>“Seduce my husband?” He tilted a dark brow at her.</p><p>“Either you win and get a nice romp, which you really, really need.” She grinned and avoided his swipe at her. “Or you find out he’s false and you win the treaty or agreement or whatever the hell it’s called. Win-win for you.”</p><p>Din covered his face with a gloved hand. “You’re not involved in my sex-life, Cara. As much as I appreciate your worry.”</p><p>She heaved a shrug, “You’re not denying it. Of course, your chiseled chest alone can woo only so many. You may actually have to put in effort and, you know, do this thing called flirting. You and your old age know what that is, don’t ya?”</p><p>“Thirty-nine is not old.” He huffed.</p><p>“Your soul sure is. I feel the need to provide you an assistant droid so you don’t blow out your back.”</p><p>Din grunted and rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Come on, you gotta give it a try. Again, as we have agreed, he’s cute. Little. Your type.”</p><p>“I could’ve sworn I have never told you what my type is.”</p><p>“It’s an instinct I have as your best friend.” She hummed.</p><p>“My type is not summed up into <i>little</i>.” Din went over to his window looking out on to the healing city. “And he certainly doesn’t seem small.”</p><p>“Might be the Jedi thing. Cause trust me, he is rather tiny.” She grinned, despite the fact compared to her a lot of people were.</p><p>Din did his best to hide his flush. Yes, the Jedi was surprisingly small in height. He just reached a little over Din’s shoulders from the top of his head and he continued to stare up at Din with eyes that were unfairly wide and soft for a supposed monster.</p><p>Kriff.</p><p>“You think he’s cute.” She continued, snickering.</p><p>“I’m not old <i>and</i> blind, Dune. I already told you he was attractive.”</p><p>“I wanna keep hearing you say it. It’s fun seeing you all flustered. Knew you were romantic.” She smirked, “We gotta get you better at controlling your facial expressions. You know once the capital is completed it will probably be urged for you to be maskless outside of battle.”</p><p>He knew and he hated it.</p><p>It became easier to show his face to a select few after time, especially after he nearly lost Grogu to Moff Gideon and he threw off his helmet in front of his friends to hold the child to him…but in front of a whole population?</p><p>Bo-Katan had explained it, had said there was a tense history with the Watch. It should not be disbanded, especially when it had been proven there were more groups of just believers rather than terrorists, but the people will want to see his face as a sign of honesty.</p><p>It was agreed he’d be officially crowned after the capital was rebuilt and during that ceremony he must remove his helmet for all. It would be an appreciated symbol of the Mandalorian people: his gift to everyone.</p><p>There were times he really hated how traditional his culture could be.</p><p>He had a year, maybe two, with how quickly and smoothly the construction was taking place.</p><p>Din hoped he would be prepared for it.</p><p>He had a feeling he wouldn’t be.</p><p>Closing his eyes, he straightened his back and shook off the intense feeling of fatigue and dread. He could do this. He took on the responsibility and no one yet had won over the right from him. Until someone could take the Darksaber from him he would hold this position of king with pride and respect, no matter how hard it was.</p><p>Still…</p><p>He reopened his eyes and looked up to the sky and found himself wishing he was still there in his ship, cruising through the stars, with his rambunctious son squealing when he gave him a treat or went a little faster than before. Hopping from planet to planet, each day an adventure with a new hunt. It had been tough but it had been the life he and Grogu started off on. That had been home.</p><p>Now he was in a palace overlooking an entire world that had been on the brink of irreversible ruin.</p><p>Although it was made that a person can only challenge for the throne once, Din really hoped he could get that looked over and Bo-Katan won it. She’d be a fierce leader for sure, but there was a lot good to her.</p><p>If only.</p><p>His dark eyes turned away from the sky and back to where it mattered. From here he could just make out the small house towards the break of the former dome and swallowed thickly. That house looked so lonely…most all the citizens lived closer to the palace.</p><p>He was being unfairly cruel, he knew that, but he didn’t know what to do with this new situation. For a while he had looked for a Jedi, and gave up soon after when none could be found and just made the adoption official, but he never saw himself married to one.</p><p>The past five years were non-stop changes and responsibilities and now he was married, not even for peace, but just for the New Republic to leave them alone for a while…for a neutral peace treaty to be considered.</p><p>He was very tired.</p><p>Din mulled over Cara’s words…could he actually enjoy his husband when they were in such an unusual political situation?</p><p>“I’m bringing Grogu to him tonight. We’re going to talk…about me.”</p><p>“Damn, you got it bad if you’re going to freely talk about yourself.”</p><p>He glared at her, “It’s the least I can do. He is willing to share things with me. At the very least it seems he is trying. I should do the same.”</p><p>“What are you bringing besides the kid?” She asked.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Din,” she leveled him with a look. “He just moved in there. I’m not sure he even has food yet.” She then winced, “Actually, has he eaten since he got here?”</p><p>He paled.</p><p>“Maybe bring him something?” She tried. “Because he doesn’t seem like the type who is going to ask for nutrients until he’s, like, dead.”</p><p>“Oh shit…I didn’t ask. I didn’t tell him how to buy anything here. I haven’t introduced him to the few vendors…”</p><p>“Hey, don’t start that panicking.” She waved her hands to get him from feeling too guilty. “We’re all responsible for that. I’ll get something together and you take it to him to chat. It would look good coming from you. You can apologize too.” </p><p>“Yeah,” he winced. “Yeah, that would probably be for the best.”</p><p>“Alright then.” She went back to grinning. “You got yourself a date.”</p><p>Din’s shoulders just sagged and he sighed.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-o-</p>
</div><p> </p><p>“I had an MRE or two.” Luke comforted when Mando was back in his house, Grogu in one arm, and a pallet of food in the other.</p><p>“I didn’t ask. None of us did.” He argued as he sat both things down. Grogu squealed and began to hobble over to Luke’s boots. “This should hold out a few days. Please let me know if you need anything else.”</p><p>“I will. Thank you.” The blond looked down at the child who gave him uppy-arms. “May I?”</p><p>“Just be careful.”</p><p>“Or you’ll kill me. Got it.” Luke reached down and picked the little creature up, cradling him in his arms. Like before, Grogu nuzzled against Luke’s chest. “Thanks also for having a table with some chairs getting here too.” He nodded to the small set of table and two chairs. He didn’t expect company too often but the second chair was appreciated.</p><p>“You’re welcome.” He said softly.</p><p>“Well, ah, if you want to sit you’re more than welcome to?” </p><p>He nodded and sat down, looking carefully over his son. “He still seems rather infatuated with you.”</p><p>“Still think it’s to do with the Force.” Luke said as he bounced Grogu a bit. The kid giggled, humming out to hear his voice jumping around at the moment. “That seems the safest assumption I think.”</p><p>“Bwaaa!” Grogu cheered.</p><p>“So,” Luke looked around the small space, struggling to keep his eyes focused on the still half-naked Mandalorian who was also his husband.  Oh gods, he really should not look that good. He swallowed and looked away. ‘Gods sake, Skywalker, you were in a squadron for years. You shared showers and beds before. This should NOT be affecting you like this. Not at all. Look away. Look away.’ </p><p>“I apologize if I make you uncomfortable. I am not the best with small talk.”</p><p>“No, no.” Luke shook his head. “I really enjoyed our walk this morning. You’re actually rather easy to talk to.”</p><p>“Oh.” Mando sounded surprised. “I am not the best with talking about myself then.”</p><p>Luke laughed and sat down opposite of him. “I can understand that. I’ve been told someone needs to ask something for me to answer…I don’t usually bring it up.” He allowed Grogu to climb around him, keeping his hands out, ready to catch him if he falls. “Maybe we just go back and forth asking each other questions? Just trying to figure each other out a bit more?”</p><p>“I suppose.” He shifted uncomfortably.</p><p>“Mando, if this isn’t something you want don’t push it. It’s fine. If the questioning back and forth is awkward or too formal we can try something else or not at all. It’s fine.” He repeated.</p><p>“I am sorry.”</p><p>Luke waved him off. “Don’t apologize. You’re doing great.”</p><p>“This is your definition of great? You have the bar set low, Skywalker.”</p><p>A grin was returned, “I can’t help that you’re meeting all my standards.”</p><p>Mando actually let out a breathy chuckle, “You really just say what’s on your mind, huh?”</p><p>Luke blushed at the sound, “A bit. It drives Leia crazy. She does her best to keep me away from her politics as often as she can. I really was there at the party to visit her and keep those jilted lovers, or whatever they were, from killing each other. Otherwise, she’d want me across the galaxy to not screw something up.”</p><p>“It still seems odd.” Mando confessed.</p><p>“Well, given Leia’s current stress on trying to get votes on the side of Mandalore…if I hadn’t been involved I think she would’ve taken off a droid’s arm and would’ve started beating people with it. Yes, seriously.” He finished before Mando could say anything.</p><p>“That is not very political.”</p><p>“She has actually wanted out of politics for a while. She was considering putting in a notice either this year or sometime over the next few. She’s had enough. But she felt that your fight was worth staying on for.”</p><p>“Well…that is appreciated.”</p><p>“I honestly still don’t understand it.” Luke lounged against his hand as Grogu played and chewed on his hair. “How you announcing being neutral and not joining the New Republic called for it to be this messy.”</p><p>“I am still figuring that out myself.” He then sighed, “Kid, stop chewing on his hair.”</p><p>“Bwah.”</p><p>“Brat.” Luke snorted, giving a side-glance up to the kid who continued to pull at the gold locks.</p><p>Mando pressed a fist over his helmet. “Kid. Seriously.”</p><p>“Muh.” Grogu argued back seriously.</p><p>“Oh, he told you.” Luke grinned.</p><p>“You are not going to support him in this behavior.” Mando warned.</p><p>“I’ll do my best to not turn him into a pain like myself.”</p><p>“I know you well enough by now to know not to hold you to that promise.” Mando said, his voice still a breathy huff as if amused.</p><p>Luke took that as a victory.</p><p>“Ok,” Luke nodded at him. “You don’t want to talk about yourself…how about you tell me more about your culture? Anything about it?”</p><p>“Oh,” Mando nodded slowly. That was easier to handle for the introverted man. “Yeah, that will…that will be fine. I’d like to talk about that.” He didn’t say his gratitude but Luke felt it regardless.</p><p>With the bratty kid still playing with his hair, Luke leaned back against the chair, smiled at Mando and listened to the deep voice tell him everything about his new home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This week is about to be tough...was called into the office at my most hated of jobs to work rather than do it from home :/ I figured an additional chapter and the reaction would make me feel better. I still plan on updating chapter five around Friday!</p><p>Normally, this will be a weekly update, so I can stay ahead and ensure this story gets completed, but every so often I'll make a few updates closer together (as this is looking to be close to 20-chapters in length and I don't want it to take 20-weeks to complete lol)</p><p>Thank you all, again, so much for the amazing reviews! They really help get me through any bummer-moments and keep me inspired to get this thing update!</p><p>Also (for fun) I have to share this short fanmade Star Wars video, if you want to feel pumped and full of the Force, take two minutes to watch this...I've had it on repeat: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3FTRr9NXv_U&amp;list=PLJfTyGKjyn70TtEkAGSh0xdNT7OeHuAa4&amp;index=69&amp;t=8s</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Storyteller</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Me, on my soap box: Luke Skywalker has PTSD. Luke Skywalker has PTSD. Luke Skywalker has PTSD. LUKE. SKYWALKER. HAS. PTSD.</p><p>Chapter PSA: PTSD, The Emperor is still very creepy and affects Luke, flirting, Din dips in the seduction pool, faster burn, Cara has no boundaries, fluff, (squints) romance???</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-o-</p>
</div><p> </p><p>“So, how was it?” Cara asked. “You certainly came in rather late.”</p><p>“I gave him information on Mandalore culture.”</p><p>“Ugh, you’re so <i>boring</i>.”</p><p>“I brought the kid with me. Did you really expect me to throw the Jedi on the bed and have at him?” Din pinched out, scrubbing his face after a bit of a shave. “And is there a reason why you are in here after I’ve showered?”</p><p>“Oh, cause you are so hot. I can barely contain myself. You know me and my uncontrollable lust for that thing between your legs.”</p><p>“Gods, when will you get with Kyrze so I can be left alone?”</p><p>“The tension between us just makes everything all the better, don’t you think?”</p><p>“No. I don’t.” He glared. “Dune, I’m naked. Are you going to leave anytime soon?”</p><p>“Nah.”</p><p>He rolled his eyes and moved past her, “Don’t you dare--” she dared, of course she did, as she smacked his ass as he passed. “Gods, I hate you.”</p><p>“Execute me then.”</p><p>Din pinched the bridge of his nose as he walked over to slip on his trousers and tunic. “Your sympathy for me in my unwanted position of power is astounding.”</p><p>“Glad you enjoy my company so much.” Cara lounged against the wall, “At least it sounds like it went well enough. Did you get a feel of him? Yes to it being perverted and yes to it being serious.”</p><p>“No to the perverted part. Again, kid was there.” Din went for his boots. “Still unsure about him though.” He unsheathed one of his vibroblades against the calf of the boot, checked it over to ensure it did not need honing, and sheathed it back. “He’s unusual.”</p><p>“Guess he’d have to be to survive all he did.”</p><p>“Did you know his hand is fake? The one with the glove.”</p><p>“No.” She shook her head. “It doesn’t surprise me too much though. Did he tell you how he lost it?”</p><p>“His battle against that right hand of the Emperor.”</p><p>“Darth Vader.” Cara sighed. “Still can’t believe he survived taking them on. Maybe Fett is right and he is a monster.”</p><p>“Maybe.” It didn’t sound right to Din but he didn’t know what else to say. If Luke did all the things the legends said he did…what else could he be? Still, thinking back on his husband, he really found it difficult to picture him matching up to the stories. Maybe they were just fluffed up by the New Republic.</p><p>“He told me about the Emperor. Now that sounds like a true monster.” Her face clenched, “Maybe it takes a monster to defeat a monster…but I do know I am happy that kid did it. He sounded…<i>horrible</i>…and I can’t imagine when he was really like to have him still haunt short-stuff like he does.”</p><p>Din stiffened and looked at her, “What does that mean?”</p><p>“He didn’t explicitly say. I think the memory of that sick freak really bothers him. He said how being around him made him feel like there would never be happiness again. He was stuck with him for hours.” She gave Din a look, “I don’t think anything else happened but…”</p><p>“I don’t want to hear it.” Din snapped, holding his hand up to stop her. “I don’t…want to even think of what could’ve happened when he was with a person like that.”</p><p>The king clenched his eyes and tried to will away any horrible thoughts out of his mind. He had heard horror stories, maybe some true and maybe some false, on what the former Emperor of the Galactic Empire was like. The idea of Luke, pretty little Luke as Cara liked to point out, in the same room as that…kriff he couldn’t go down that path.</p><p>“Going out clothed today?” She noted, changing the topic.</p><p>“I appreciate the idea of what it means but I’d like to wear my full armor on some occasions.”</p><p>“And not going for gold to show off your status to pretty-boy?”</p><p>Din snorted, “That one is so unnecessary. I already have my helmet and the clan helmet. A third one with gold…that is stupid.”</p><p>“You look good in it.”</p><p>“It’s a Mandalorian helmet. Anyone would look good in it.” As if to prove his point he slipped on his comfortable silver one he had for years. </p><p>“Oh yes. Sexy.” Cara smirked.</p><p>“You’re impossible.”</p><p>“You should’ve asked me to marry you when you had the chance.”</p><p>Din just flipped her off and walked out to go get his son, ignoring her as she followed in suit. “You are a pain in the ass.”</p><p>“At least we agree on that.” Bo-Katan greeted, giving a glare to Cara who just winked back. Behind her Grogu played with a stuffed toy merrily. Bo-Katan did the baby thing even less than Cara did. Funny enough, of his most trusted personnel it was Paz and Boba that did the best with Grogu and any other child. Maybe if he could convince Greef to retire he could move to Mandalore and be a full time grandparent. Din had a feeling the old softie would like that, though leaving Nevarro might prove to be too difficult.</p><p>“Hey kid.” He reached down and picked Grogu up. “Ready to head out?”</p><p>Grogu just made a happy noise.</p><p>“Off to see your Jedi?” Cara inquired and Bo-Katan made a sniff of disgust. “Oh, stop being so dramatic. You agreed he was the best choice.”</p><p>“Still doesn’t mean I have to like or trust him.” She grouched back before she glared at Cara, “Did you bother the Mand’alor when he was showering again?”</p><p>Cara shrugged as her admittance.</p><p>“Dank farrick. When will you learn some respect?”</p><p>“Probably never.”</p><p>“I’m heading out. Just remember to take your fights to the training grounds and not wreck the palace. Again.” Din ordered before leaving.</p><p>“Make sure you compliment him today!” Cara called out. “Tell him you can’t stop dreaming about his pretty eyes!”</p><p>Bo-Katan slapped her upside the head.</p><p>Din just sighed as he made his way out. Mornings were easier to enjoy. There were rarely any meetings he needed to attend to which gave him some time to spend with his son. It felt like there were far too many days where he had to listen on endless, exhausting bureaucracy about trade, the capital’s construction, cost, migration…he wasn’t sure how he could handle if his planet got any bigger while he ruled. There was already far too much to deal with.</p><p>“Bah!” Grogu pointed to a stall setting up for the day. It was the only one that sold fruit at the time.</p><p>“Didn’t you already eat?”</p><p>“Bah!” Grogu repeated.</p><p>Din sighed. “Alright.”</p><p>They were back on their way after a moment, Grogu clinging to a Jogan fruit happily but, strangely, not stuffing his face with it. If there was anything edible, and often time non-edible, the child was trying to fit it in his mouth. There was no such thing as being full in Grogu’s world. “I thought you were hungry?”</p><p>“<i>Bah!</i>”</p><p>“Ok, ok. Don’t eat it then.” He shifted the child to keep him comfortable before he took a deep breath as they approached the house his husband was staying at. It was still such a strange notion to fully comprehend.</p><p>He was about to knock when he saw the door left slightly ajar. Odd. He went on and knocked, opening the door open a bit only to find the place empty. “Skywalker?”</p><p>Even that droid was not in his corner. But all of his belongings were around.</p><p>Did he try to brave the city on his own? No, Din was confident they would’ve seen him. Was he at the training grounds? That seemed a bit too bold for the young man. Besides, he was told to be with someone, especially around combat, to ensure nothing was said that could be misinterpreted.</p><p>So where was he?</p><p>“Urwah,” Grogu pointed.</p><p>Din looked out and felt sick, “Did he leave the premises?” Looking down he could see the remains of footprints and droid markings heading out. “What the hell…”</p><p>He rushed out, looking around for the foolish man. What would happen to Din and his people if he got swept up in a storm or lost?</p><p>“Kriff, kriff, kriff…” He hissed, reaching for his scope to start searching only to nearly trip when he happened to look to his left and see a familiar droid and, a little further off, silhouette of a man.</p><p>“Droid!” He barked, earning a surprise beep from the annoying thing. He was furious and his heart was still pounding against his ribs. “What the fuck,” oh he hoped Grogu did not pick up that word, his head was probably already filled with enough other curses, he did not need to hear one in Basic too, “do you and your master think you’re doing? You can’t…”</p><p>He stopped.</p><p>The Jedi was there, his arm extended, his eyes closed and his expression pleased but calm as sand swirled and danced around him. His hair moved against a non-existent wind and every so often his fingers twitched and then a new direction or design started around him. Inspecting it closely, or as close as he wanted, Din swore he could almost see images in the moving sand.</p><p>Grogu squealed in delight.</p><p>Luke’s eyes snapped open and her turned to look at them. “Oh.” Instantly the dancing sand stopped, hovered for a few seconds, and then dropped. “Good morning, Mando. Grogu.” He smiled at the child. “Sorry, I wasn’t paying attention.”</p><p>All need to angrily lecture left him. “What were you doing?”</p><p>“Meditating. Of sorts. I did my handstand earlier but I was restless. I had come out here to practice,” he gave a pat to his saber on his hip to show what he meant, “but wanted to try something else.”</p><p>“You left the limits.”</p><p>“Yes.” His head titled, “Wasn’t that fine to do? I thought that was allowed and that I could never use my saber in the city.”</p><p>Oh. Right.</p><p>That had been mentioned.</p><p>“Yes…but,” Din cleared his throat and approached slowly. “I would like to be informed before you do so.”</p><p>“Ok.” Luke nodded. “Would I just need to go to the palace and ask anyone one or something else?”</p><p>“Oh. Oh yes, you don’t have a way to communicate.” Had he really not thought of providing the man with anything? “I’m sorry. I will get something set up so you are able to reach me.”</p><p>“Thanks. I don’t mind walking to your palace but I was told I’m not allowed in there…so I wasn’t sure who to ask.”</p><p>“I really apologize.” Din sighed, his shoulders sagging. “It appears I did not really think things through.”</p><p>“To be fair, neither did I. We’ll find ourselves a balance though. I do not doubt that.”</p><p>Of course he didn’t. It didn’t seem like he doubted anything. Or was bothered by Din’s continuous mistakes.</p><p>“You were making the sand move.” He tried lamely.</p><p>“Hmm, something fun but challenging. It is rather easy to move small things but that is just from one location straight to the next. But add in thousands of very small items and moving them to say music in my head is something else.”</p><p>“I see.”</p><p>“Fwua!” Grogu greeted, waving his hand around.</p><p>“Hello, again, Grogu.” Luke laughed. “What do you have there?”</p><p>Grogu handed out the purple fruit, wiggling it to try and reach Luke. But when the blond did not take it quick enough it shot out of his hand and straight at Luke’s face. “Whoa,” he caught it before his mind could comprehend what happened. “What…ok then.” He looked down at it and then back up to the child. “Well, yes, he certainly is connected to the Force.”</p><p>“Uh. Yes.” Din muttered in surprise.</p><p>“Is…” Luke down at the fruit again, “Is this for me?”</p><p>Grogu smiled, “Bah!”</p><p>“Oh, thank you.” He beamed back and then broke the Jagon in half and floated the one portion back to the child.</p><p>Grogu grabbed the offer and happily stuffed the whole thing in his mouth.</p><p>“I guess he thought you weren’t hungry?” Luke chuckled.</p><p>“When it’s food he can’t seem to control himself. I am honestly impressed he got that for you.” He looked down at the kid. “We have been working on getting him to share but it has been slow…this was a big step.”</p><p>“Good on you, Grogu.” Luke said with genuine pride.</p><p>The kid just laughed over his full cheeks.</p><p>“Is…that something he could do? What you did?” Din asked, truly curious.</p><p>“I…oh…well, maybe. I do not know his limit but after some training I think so, yes.” His smile turned directly to his husband. “Do you both, uhm, want to be in it? He doesn’t have to try it but he seemed to enjoy it.”</p><p>Din looked down at Grogu who looked back up at him with clearly pleading eyes. As normal, he just sighed and nodded. “Sure.”</p><p>Luke approached them carefully, standing next to Din but kept his eyes down on the child. “Ok, you ready?”</p><p>He just gave an excited breath, clinging to his father’s thumbs, and wiggled a bit.</p><p>Luke closed his eyes and reached out again and like before the sand danced up around them. It glowed and swayed, playing around their feet and heading up high into the air. Under the sun everything glistened and Din found he was almost entranced by it all. It rushed around them, he could feel it playing around his suit and for a moment he was regretful he decided to wear his full armor out. It was almost as if all his senses lit up and he could feel everything.</p><p>They were close now and Din felt an exhilarating rush of something pleasantly cool, even through his armor and under Mandalore’s sun. It brought him a pleasant image of mountain air and lush green, though he rarely visited a planet with anything like that, not since his early twenties when he felt wild and eager. Or maybe like the quiet nights when he had lounged in his cockpit, covered in soft starlight from all directions, finding himself anything but lonely. It was calm and happy and wrapped around him protectively. Gentle.</p><p>There were not many things in his life that had ever given him that sensation before. Maybe his long dead parents…or his rambunctious little son but…this was so <i>different</i>.</p><p>Grogu made another noise of thrill and wonder and Din snapped back into reality, blinking back the images of a starlight and mountain breezes away.</p><p>“What do you think, Grogu?” Luke asked. “I’m no artist but I think I do alright with this.”</p><p>Grogu kicked his little feet and looked up at his father, making soft babbling noises.</p><p>“Yeah,” he breathed out, his vision seeing double for a moment. “I see it, buddy.” He didn’t. He really could barely see anything or make anything out and he had to close his eyes to find any sort of stability again.</p><p>Luke gave him a concerned look but just smiled to the kid, “I think that’s enough for now. I can show you more later if you want.” He offered before he gave an opening for escape to the larger man. “I should’ve asked what you needed since you came out here looking for me. Sorry about that.”</p><p>His tongue felt stuck to the roof of his mouth for a moment, “No.” He winced at how weak and desperate that sounded. “No. It’s fine. Thank you for showing him. I can tell he really enjoyed it.”</p><p>“Bah!” Grogu pointed.</p><p>“Oh, right, right. How rude of me.” Luke chuckled and took a bite of the gift. “Better?”</p><p>“Mha.”</p><p>Licking his lips of the juices, Luke just laughed to himself. “He does have a strong personality.”</p><p>Din was so happy for his helmet as he knew he was staring far too intently at Luke’s mouth and tongue to be healthy.</p><p>Gulping, he could feel sweat bead at the back of his neck and his fingers were desperate to hold onto something. He moved his hands away from Luke’s waist in fear he’d fall into some sort of temptation.</p><p>“Was there anything you wanted to…uhm, talk about?” Luke took another bite, looking at his husband with open curiosity. He could feel something wisp out from the Mandalorian and it made him feel hot and tense…his exposed skin goosebumped over as if something fingertips trailed over his arms.</p><p>“I…uh…” Din swallowed. “No, no…nothing in particular. Just…hoped to see if your second night went well.”</p><p>“Yes.” Luke nodded quickly. “It’s been well. Comfortable.”</p><p>“That’s good.”</p><p>It fell silent between them again before Luke couldn’t help but start to laugh, “I guess we still have some getting used to this whole marriage situation.”</p><p>Din sighed, “Yes, it does look that way.”</p><p>“I guess it could be worse?”</p><p>“And how is that?”</p><p>Luke just gave him another flirty grin, “At least I’m cute.”</p><p>Din couldn’t help but let out a surprise laugh. That is not something he expected to come out of the smaller blond but, really, why the hell did it take him off guard? Almost everything that came out of the Jedi’s mouth was a surprise and ridiculous. What a little brat. What a ridiculous, endearing little brat.</p><p>“Well, at least I got a laugh out of you.” Luke laughed too as his ears turned pink. Even with the voice coder, he knew his husband’s voice was wonderful…hearing him laugh made his heart and stomach clench. “Hope I didn’t overstep my boundaries there.”</p><p>“Making your husband laugh? No, no that is not overstepping your boundaries. Did I make you think that?”</p><p>“No, no. I just…don’t want to do anything that would make this worse for you.”</p><p>“I know I have been unfairly short tempered with you--”</p><p>“No, not that.” He reached out and gently grasped his husband’s bicep only to pull back wincing. “Sorry, I meant things like that…I just…” He motioned to himself, “I do worry about doing this right.”</p><p>“You’re not going to annoy me into an actual war, Skywalker.” The Mandalorian comforted, his voice soft. “Is this something you are actually worried about?”</p><p>“It’s not anything against you. I just…my duty is to ensure peace. Almost all I have done up to this point has been fighting. I am just a bit worried that all I’ll be good at is fighting.”</p><p>“Oh…” He tilted his head, “That bothers you?”</p><p>“I mean, I guess?”</p><p>“Skywalker, my people are warriors.” He reminded, “We have ruined our planet from how many civil wars we’ve had.” He used his hand to wave to the desert around them. “We did this to ourselves. We only know war.”</p><p>“But you’re changing this. You’ve already shown that’s not all your people know.” Luke nodded to Grogu who was looking between the two as if he was trying to comprehend the conversation. “You’re raising him. You’re rebuilding at least two cities. You’ve opened up your territory for anyone who wishes to join your community…I mean, you have welcomed ex-Empire. And you’re handling a massive political headache with more patience than most on the senate. I know we’ve only recently met but I can honestly say that you are truly amazing and I just worry I can’t really match that.”</p><p>Din found himself at a loss for words.</p><p>“Oh.” He truly had no idea what else to say to that.</p><p>Luke groaned, “Sorry, was that a bit much?”</p><p>“No. Just…unexpected.” His voice went soft again. “You really are blunt.”</p><p>Luke covered his face with his hand and moaned in misery. “Things can just come out of my mouth before I can really think about them. Especially when I want to say something positive.”</p><p>“You like making people happy.”</p><p>“I think that is giving me too much credit.”</p><p>“You literally just made sand dance to make my child happy.” Din grunted.</p><p>“Well, anyone would.”</p><p>Din just let out a sigh but he knew he was smiling. He grabbed the back of Luke’s collar and dragged him away. “Come, you’re not used to this heat and you’re going to start to blister if you do not get in shade soon.”</p><p>Not expecting this, the not very graceful Jedi stumbled a bit. “I’m from Tatooine! I can handle the heat just fine!”</p><p>“Your face is red.”</p><p>“It’s because you are so handsome. Ow!” He glared weakly at his husband after the playful knock upside the head. “Maybe I was being serious.”</p><p>“Your flirting attempts are noted. Get back inside and get something cool to drink.” He carefully kicked the door opened, keeping a hand on his son and husband and pulled them both inside. He nearly shut the door on the droid, and probably would’ve, if it hadn’t made such a nasty noise and bullied its way in. He swore the thing huffed at him before heading over to its corner to practically sulk.</p><p>He still hated droids.</p><p>Only I-G had won him over and partially because the thing sacrificed itself for his kid. Whatever this blue-thing was, Din could comfortably say it was a demon.</p><p>“Artoo, don’t say things like that.” Luke sighed.</p><p>“I don’t speak Binary…” Din grunted. “It’s gonna have a hard time landing an insult.”</p><p>“But I have a feeling Grogu understands it and it’s language I don’t think a child should be aware of just yet.”</p><p>Din finally released his husband and walked over to the cooler and brought up two chilled drinks, tossing one to the blond who, again, had his hand up to catch it before he comprehended what happened, and opened the other for his son. “He’s heard worse.”</p><p>“Well, it’s hard to get worse than what comes out of him.” Luke gave another warning look to his friend. “At least stop making it so personal.”</p><p>The droid just beeped and hummed.</p><p>Din cradled the back of Grogu’s head as he helped him drink the juice. “Small sips. You’re going to make yourself sick.”</p><p>The blond smiled warmly. “He does have an appetite.”</p><p>“Unfortunately. Leave him alone and he’ll find a few frogs and swallow them whole.”</p><p>“Huh.” He couldn’t stop the grin. “Even here?”</p><p>“I honestly don’t know how he does it.” Din pulled the drink away when Grogu hiccupped. “Easy.”</p><p>“You are a sweet father.” Luke noted and his grin grew, dimpling, when he felt an embarrassed glare. “Just being honest.”</p><p>“I am doing what any father would do.”</p><p>“No.” Luke shook his head. “Not any father.” He finally took a sip, finding himself very appreciative of how cold it felt going down his throat. Pulling back, he smiled and then pressed it then to his neck. “You’re are amazing like I said.”</p><p>“Maybe you should ease up the compliments.”</p><p>“Why? Are you blushing under that helmet?””</p><p>“Maybe I will start a war because of you.”</p><p>Luke chuckled and held up his hands, “I surrender. Sorry, sorry.”</p><p>“I have a feeling you don’t mean it.”</p><p>“Jedi do not lie.” Luke reminded. “Just being honest and polite.”</p><p>“Polite. Right.” He picked the drink back up to his son who greedily began to gulp up the offered drink. </p><p>Luke just laughed.</p><p>Din nearly let out his own laugh in return but swallowed it down. He could not get swept up in this. He could not get distracted from what this man was. Anyone could fake a laugh or pretend they’re kind. He had seen too many false souls to know not to fall for it again.</p><p>“In a few days there will be the communal feast…I believe you were told about that?”</p><p>“Yes, it was mentioned. Do we need to prepare for that?”</p><p>“I suppose. You will not necessarily have to do anything but you are expected to be there. At first I expected you might be, more or less ignored, for this first event as everyone works to get used to this new transition. Given the interest the foundlings showed you I suspect you will be hounded for stories.” He gave a nod to the direction of the gloved hand. “That will probably be a big focus. Tobber will try to encourage you to bring up stories from the Rebel Alliance.”</p><p>“Is that a bad thing?”</p><p>“Not necessarily. Sharing stories is actually very common during this. So much of our culture is not written down but through stories. Are you comfortable with that?”</p><p>“Well,” Luke leaned against the back of the chair. “I actually don’t think I have told any stories before.”</p><p>“I can tell them to not bother you if you would prefer.”</p><p>Luke shook his head, “No, I want to do whatever is necessary for this to work. I think I can find something interesting to talk about.”</p><p>“Right, don’t strain yourself. It’s a short list isn’t it?”</p><p>“Are you <i>joking</i> with me?” His eyes started sparkling.</p><p>“Don’t read into it.” Din refused to look at him when he had that expression on his face.</p><p>“You are!” Luke sounded delighted. </p><p>“I will leave.” He warned.</p><p>“I can’t say sorry this time.” Luke beamed. “That made me rather happy.”</p><p>“I can tell.” He then gave a glare down at his son who gave him a smug giggle. “Don’t you take his side.”</p><p>The Jedi just gave him the softest smile and the Mandalorian had to quickly look away. Gods, he should not act like this at his age and with his status. He was smarter than this. He was better than this. </p><p>‘Stop this, Djarin.’ He snapped at himself internally, hoping that using his Mand’alor’s voice on himself would get him to stop being foolish. With a hidden peek back towards the blond and saw that smile still there and he felt his heart drop into his stomach and…fuck. ‘Absolutely not.’</p><p>“Ok, I think I can think of something to talk about.” Luke finally said, as if he was providing him some relief. Maybe he was. “I am still concerned on it…I feel like a lot of my stories are rather dark. Will the younglings be ok with that? Will their parents?”</p><p>“War stories are also common. They are usually toned down when the children are around.”</p><p>“Do you share stories as well?” Luke looked at him with open interest.</p><p>“At times.” He admitted with a soft voice.</p><p>“Are they something I can hear?” He tried.</p><p>“If you ask nicely, maybe.”</p><p>Luke just laughed again. “I think I can ask nicely.”</p><p>“Bah!” Grogu said in some agreement and reached for the drink again.</p><p>“This one can’t.” Din grunted.</p><p>“Well, he’s cute, so I guess it’s fine.” Luke reached over and wiped the kid’s face as some juice dribbled out the side of his mouth. “So…ok, what else do I need to know about the group feast?”</p><p>Din paused a moment and then sat down, keeping a protective hand on his son, and motioned for Luke to do the same. He felt something warm in him, again, when Luke took on an excited look and sat down before him, looking like an eager student.</p><p>‘Kriff.’ He thought with a hard swallow. ‘Stop it, Djarin.’</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-o-</p>
</div><p> </p><p>His husband knows Boba Fett.</p><p>Well...that was certainly a surprise.</p><p>“Little Jedi.” The former bounty hunter greeted, his voice rough, almost husky, as he stared down at the blond. “Been a while.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Luke nodded back. “A few years.”</p><p>This was certainly not how he thought this first communal feast would go.</p><p>“How is that smuggler of yours?”</p><p>“Married. Somehow. To a former princess.” Luke explained.</p><p>“Hmm, so I’ve heard.” He had his helmet on and there was something incredibly intimidating about him. Luke had thought him rather standout when they had the run-in before at Jabba’s Palace but it seemed as if something had changed over the past few years. Something angry and unhinged. He carried himself tall with a gun heavy in his hands that looked ready to use, probably on the Jedi himself…happily. “I see you have married up yourself.”</p><p>“Apparently. Been reminded about that multiple times already.”</p><p>“It’s not something you should forget.” He said in a grouch. “To have the Mand’alor marry an ancient enemy to keep peace with a bureaucratic mess is an insult. He deserved better than this.”</p><p>“Well, we agree on that.” Luke said, keeping his tone friendly.</p><p>Boba grunted in disbelief and annoyance.</p><p>“Should I expect to be reminded of this at the dinner tonight?”</p><p>“It’s a communal feast. Not some high class extravaganza.” He reminded. “And I suspect you will be.”</p><p>Luke couldn’t help but roll his eyes. He can take the disrespect and threats easily enough…but come <i>on</i>, why did everyone assume he was so deep in wealth and the New Republic like this? He grew up poor on Tatooine, he was in the army, and he lived on Dagobah, in the middle of a swamp. The bed on Mandalore was his first consistent one in three years. He slept more in his X-Wing or the ground than anything else and he survived on cheap, bland MREs leftover from the Rebel alliance. Yes, his boots were nice but his rich, fashionista sister provided those for him so he’d stop embarrassing her when he did show up to ritzy events.</p><p>He liked to think he was in his right mind…of course he hated those parties.</p><p>“I know this is hard to believe but not everyone enjoys those events.”</p><p>“And you’re one of them?”</p><p>“I’ve been to like…six…and all of them I was forced by a sister who is very good at both guilt-tripping and threatening. No. I do not like the New Republic parties. They are, to be as blunt as possible, boring as bantha shit.”</p><p>Boba just made a noise that was hard to make out through the mask.</p><p>“Fett,” The Mand’alor greeted as he came out of his palace with his son on his shoulder. He was, once again, without a shirt as he walked up to the pair. Comparing the two together, one donned in full armor and one without, Luke could actually see the leadership message the outfit gave off. Without the armor, Mando looked untouchable. He carried around his scars with pride and stalked with confident that nothing could kill him. It was a reminder he earned the right of king and provided a clear warning to not cross him poorly. “I do hope you are not picking a fight with my husband,”</p><p>“Just talkin.” He huffed back.</p><p>“Getting reacquainted.” Luke provided.</p><p>Mando nodded, “I have been told there is a story between the two of you. I do hope this does not provide any issue…especially for this evening?”</p><p>“Already said it wouldn’t.” Boba said, though he did not sound impatient when speaking to the king. There clearly was a sort of respect and affection the older bounty hunter carried.</p><p>“Nothing to have issues about.” Luke concluded.</p><p>“Good. I want the people to enjoy these events, without distraction of worry, while they can.” His tone was clear and firm as he glared at the two, primarily at his husband. “I think I can trust you to handle yourself and not cause trouble?”</p><p>Luke huffed, “Why do I get that look?”</p><p>“Should be obvious, little Jedi.” Boba scoffed, bumping against his shoulder to walk by the Mand’alor. Their voices low as they made their way down the street to the event.</p><p>Luke watched them go with a sigh. He knew hoping Mando would be a little more open and warm to him in front of others was a long shot but he couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed with how well things were going between them over the past few days.</p><p>There was still a lot he did not know about his husband, and the man still was unwilling to share much, but they had conversations and managed to share a few laughs here and there. The Jedi thought they were making some progress but anytime the man seemed aware of this he’d quickly pull back and do his best to keep Luke at arm’s length. </p><p>He would keep being patient, of course he would, but it still left a sting each time his husband could so easily walk away without looking back when Luke could not help but stare after him.</p><p>“Aww, I won’t leave you, short-stuff.” Cara greeted as she threw an arm around his shoulders. He was proud that his knees didn’t buckle under her hit. “We’ll hang out while the grumps go off and whine about something.”</p><p>“Meetings on keeping the stability of an entire population is not whining, Dune.” The Mandalorian said from up front.</p><p>“It might as well be!” She called back. “Just let them be. We’ll actually have some fun tonight.”</p><p>“Will I be allowed to?” He asked as mostly a joke but with a serious level to it. With all the constant stares and glares and grumbles he could not expect his company being well received, even if expected, at this dinner. </p><p>“You’ll be near me. Where I’m at there has to be fun.” She pulled him along. </p><p>“Well, that is something to look forward to I guess.”</p><p>“Huh, didn’t think you could actually sound grumpy. Not getting enough attention from your man?”</p><p>“Oh, yes, I’m heartbroken. I am desperate for his attention on me.”</p><p>“Knew you were an attention whore.” She ruffled up his hair.</p><p>“Fuck off.” Luke laughed.</p><p>“Language, Jedi. You’re going to corrupt the foundlings.” Cara snickered.</p><p>“The foundlings were ruined long before he was brought here. Thanks to you and your inability to be anything but a moron for twenty seconds.” Bo-Katan muttered, looking like she’d rather be putting her head in a toxic lake and leaving it there to find some sort of blissful release.</p><p>Luke really felt sorry for the guard leader. </p><p>“You think corruption, I say it is just opening the eyes of the next generation. Besides, Mandalorians should know the best insults to scream as they stab someone in the eye.” Cara retorted evenly.</p><p>Bo-Katan turned to stare directly at Luke, “She’s all yours tonight.” And then walked off to catch up with her king and leave the headache behind.</p><p>“Ok, seriously…are you two?” Luke looked at Cara with an openly confused expression.</p><p>She shrugged, “I honestly have no idea. Makes it fun.”</p><p>“That is one way to put it for sure.” He gave off another oomph when she went back to dragging him by the shoulders to the main venue of the party. It was in an open space by the training grounds, plenty of space for the little ones to run around without tripping any adult or running into the fire. Already there was a gaggle of them plotting together on what game they would start off with.</p><p>There was a large and long wooden table sat out with plenty of dishes piled on but none one sat around it. Rather there were groups, some large and some a more personable size, scattered around, sitting on the ground or on some pillows with plates at their feet. They laughed loudly, drinks sloshing around, as some hopped from one group to the next.</p><p>When the Mand’alor appeared cheers were raised with many providing salutes and bows as he walked through. He took all attention and oxygen and light…just how he moved earned awe from all he passed…Luke included.</p><p>Even though it was fake, political, and supposed to last for a temporary bit of time the Jedi could still appreciate his husband and question why he, an non-impressive looking enemy, was chosen to be at his side.</p><p>He swallowed down some nausea.</p><p>If things had been different, and not this disastrous mess, Luke knew he’d never gain the attention or affection of a man like the Mand’alor. </p><p>And, well, that certainly was an unpleasant suckerpunch.</p><p>Especially when it seemed everyone who stared at him as he walked past knew this and did their best to convey this message through their glare.</p><p>‘You’ve walked through two Death Stars, Skywalker. You have managed to survive trips to Coruscant and their fear.’ He reminded himself, straightening himself up and put on his pleasant smile. ‘You can do this. Just don’t concentrate on their hate and you will be fine.’</p><p>“Riduur.” His husband called for attention. “You sit at my side during this. Dune, please be next to Kryze.”</p><p>“Kriff.” Bo-Katan groaned in misery.</p><p>“Well, guess I can’t give you fun after all.” Cara sighed.</p><p>“At least you’ll be entertained.” Luke grinned.</p><p>“Keep tabs on how many times I make her drink. I’ll make sure she pukes.”</p><p>Luke laughed and promised to try and keep count on that as they parted and he went next to Mando.</p><p>“Remain standing until I bring us to sit.” Mando explained lowly. “Those in my party, especially my spouse, follow my lead. I will introduce you and start the event and that will be all there is to the process.” He gave a familiar tilt to his head as he observed Luke. “You nervous?”</p><p>“To be introduced to a group of warriors who hate me and probably wish their glares would strike me dead where I stand? Nah. Just another day.”</p><p>He made a noise, either a hum of acknowledgement or perhaps even a small laugh, but Luke could not tell what it was. </p><p>“You <i>are</i> hilarious when you’re nervous.” Mando said dryly but it was enough to let Luke know he probably earned a smile under the helmet.</p><p>“I find it an amazing talent.” Luke said back. “I think one day you’ll appreciate it.”</p><p>“I’ve been told I have no sense of humor.” Was all he said in a warning and Luke just beamed. He turned to the hundreds looking at him, waiting with eager breath to start the fun. “I thank you for another week of hard work and loyalty. It has been a trying time for our people as of late but we are making strides. Our way is strong and without falter and you all have proven this and I thank you.”</p><p>Many bowed their head at him.</p><p>“Although recent sacrifices had to be made, please know that all is well and our freedom is approaching. In great thanks to my Riduur, Luke Skywalker.” He placed a hand on Luke’s shoulders and the younger man’s brain frizzled out. “It is with his assistances that our future is looking as positive as it is. I do hope you will warmly welcome him to the tribe and our ways tonight.”</p><p>No one seemed eager to follow through with this request but no one made any outcry of displeasure so Luke took that as a positive sign.</p><p>“I ask you now to please enjoy this earned evening of pleasure and relaxation before we start again tomorrow. This is the Way.”</p><p>“This is the Way.” The masses responded before cheers erupted and loud clapping and laughter echoed throughout the space.</p><p>“Now we can sit.” Mando explained, removing his arm from Luke.</p><p>The Jedi tried not to feel too disappointed and followed his lead to sit down. “You are an amazing speaker.”</p><p>“It is the bane of my existences.” He grunted as he hoisted Grogu off his shoulders and placed him down in the middle of the group to waddle around in safety.</p><p>“You are bound to get used to it one day.” Boba noted from the Mand’alor’s other side. “You already have an eager looking audience approaching.” He acknowledged a group of younglings shyly inching closer to the group. “Probably looking for another tale.”</p><p>“It may not be myself they are after. I am sure it is now rather well known with the foundlings that my Riduur has a false hand after a battle.”</p><p>“Oh, does he now?” Boba drawled as he removed his helmet to finally reveal his face. His head was a mass of scar tissue. “Forgive me if I can’t say I am too impressed.”</p><p>Luke tried not to get baited into feeling guilty at the sight. The man had made his bed with the Empire and a horrible criminal. They fought on opposite sides in a battle. Luke wasn’t even the one who finished the bounty hunter off.</p><p>Still…looking at the angry scars and understanding the pain the man had gone through in that Sarlaac pit made shame start to bubble in his gut.</p><p>“No. It isn’t anything impressive.” Luke agreed, keeping his voice steady.</p><p>“Hmm, tell me little Jedi, did you lose it before or after you killed Hutt?”</p><p>“Why does everyone think I killed everyone else?” Luke asked, grouchy. “Leia is the one who killed Jabba. She’s pretty much the one who blew up his ship as well.”</p><p>“Did she?” Boba asked, now looking truly curious on his passive face. “She was his newest girl…after she snuck in to save that smuggler.”</p><p>Luke’s eyes narrowed and he tried not to snarl out, “She was forced to be his slave.”</p><p>“Oho, little Jedi actually does have something fierce under that soft look.” Boba smirked. “Isn’t that a pleasant surprise? I thought your kind were supposed to be empty of all emotion and personality.”</p><p>“We’re not like that. Besides, even if we were, seeing someone you care about in that position, forced to strip and into a skimpy outfit, with a collar and chain…it can make anyone a bit upset.” Luke pulled back and shrugged. “But she got her revenge on him. She strangled him with the very chains he forced on her.”</p><p>“…What.” Boba asked.</p><p>“Holy shit, your sister is so hot.”</p><p>“Language, Dune.” Mando warned as all the foundlings were crawling over to hear. Of course his kind, especially the little ones, had a sixth sense when a good story was in the works. And hearing about a Jedi knowing the fearsome, but well-loved, Boba Fett was too good to pass-up.</p><p>“She killed the slug with her bare hands?” One boy asked, crawling into the group. “Boba said Hutt was massive and disgusting.”</p><p>The blond looked down at the new audience and gave them a smile. He wasn’t sure this story was really age appropriate but if they already knew of Jabba the Hutt, and his husband had warned him of war stories being shared, than he assumed it was acceptable.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Whooaaaa.” They all breathed out.</p><p>“So…so…Jedi, so she gave Boba Tatooine!”</p><p>“…what.”</p><p>“Ah yes, it wasn’t mentioned that I took over that scum-hole, was it?” Boba lifted his hands when one of the kids decided they wanted to crawl onto his lab. “You should see the place. It is a lot better.”</p><p>“Huh.” Well, that was also unexpected. Boba Fett now ran Tatooine. Han was going to be so pissed off. “I guess she did.”</p><p>“Whoooooaaaaaa!” They cried out in awe again.</p><p>“Is your sister really pretty?” The little Twi’lik girl from before asked. He believed he heard her name was Selene.</p><p>Luke laughed, “Yes. Almost as pretty as you are.”</p><p>She gushed, pink face turning red.</p><p>The Mandalorian grunted. Gods, his husband was a charmer.</p><p>“What else? What else happened?” The child from Boba’s lap begged.</p><p>“Is it true you killed the Emperor? Why not talk about that?” Someone, an adult this time, asked from another group.</p><p>Luke wasn’t sure if it was true interest or a start to a test…either way, he felt his stomach roll uncomfortably about bringing up his time with that monster. He could still feel horrible power caressing over Luke’s form in interest and hunger. How his throat crackled and his tongue darted out over his lips while his disturbing yellowed eyes tried to take Luke’s soul apart.</p><p>Strike me down. Give into that beautiful hatred you have brewing inside of you. Become mine.</p><p>Luke clenched his teeth tightly and willed away the bile rushing up his throat.</p><p>“Screw the Emperor!” Cara called out, pumping her fist up to gain the attention from the group. “I’m sure half the galaxy has heard <i>that</i> already. We deserve something new! More about your sister!”</p><p>People laughed at Cara’s obvious infatuation but Luke gave her a thankful smile. She just provided him a knowing wink back to show support.</p><p>“Hoth!” Heff stood up, a smirk on his face, as he approached the leader’s group from his own. “Tell us, Skywalker. Tell us about the Battle of Hoth and how you single-handedly took down an AT-AT.”</p><p>Everyone went silent at that and all heads turned eagerly towards the blond.</p><p>Luke’s face went red, “Well…uh…I can’t say it was single-handedly.”</p><p>“Why not tell everyone,” Heff motioned to the large group. “And we decide if that’s the case or not?”</p><p>“I…well…” He turned to look at his husband who bowed his head towards him to whisper softly, “Only if you want.”</p><p>He then turned his blue eyes to the eager children, pleading with him for the story, and then to all the other Mandalorians waiting and judging to see if he was worth his place next to the king.</p><p>He sighed and closed his eyes to remember. The cold air rushing around, the smell of metal and smoke, the loud thumps as the mechas slowly approached like predators…Dak behind him, looking to him for leadership as they sped into battle on their snowspeeder…the crush of metal…</p><p>“Hoth’s sixth planet was a freezing.” Luke started, barely able to find his voice for a moment. </p><p>“It could be hard to find without intense search. We made base there from old Clone War ruins as we planned our next attack…we had hoped to keep hidden for a while. Jumping to the next base for a few weeks of safety so we can bide forces from other sectors to build up.” He said, voice soft. “Princess Leia and myself, we had targets on our back from the Death Star…and it was known wherever she was there would be something vital around. Take out the princess and the Rebel Alliance would weaken…greatly.”</p><p>One of the kids scooted closer, eyes wide.</p><p>“The Empire found us within a month. They had sent droids out…probably hundreds of them to different planets searching for us. Unfortunately, one got lucky and found us. We did shifts to look for them and try and get them destroyed before anything could be sent…” Luke reached up and touched the side of his face where there was still a scar, “during one of those outings I met with a local,” he gave a humored smile, “Wampa. Massive thing but incredibly silent in its terrain. White fur that browned around its claws and jowls from whatever it devoured. Deviled horns and jagged teeth with a foul stench and one of the worst noises…I can still hear it. It really did rattle bones when it roared.”</p><p>Another child whimpered and crawled onto her parent’s lap.</p><p>“Got me when I wasn’t looking. Honestly surprise I still had a face after its claws got in. Apparently they…” he looked unsure if he should say any more and looked to his husband for guidance.</p><p>“You already have everyone hooked, Riduur. Might as well finish.”</p><p>“Well, they hang their prey on the ceilings of their caverns. I think to bleed them. I’m not sure though. Unfortunately, though I guess it was fortunate for me, I was on a Tauntaun and she became his meal first rather than myself.” For a moment his face felt tight. He had loved that smelly beast. He had known she was just there for easy transport but he had gone daily to feed and water her. When he was little he had always wanted a pet but Owen could not afford one. It was childish to still mourn the creature but he knew it was because of her that he wasn’t dead. “I was hung-upside for later.”</p><p>“Tauntaun.” A little one sniffed. Luke sympathized with her reaction completely.</p><p>“It was my luck that my saber had dropped about eight feet away from me. I had tried to reach for it, stupidly. But with all the blood in my head I am rather proud I was able to think even a bit.” He leaned back, “Of course this caught the creature’s attention. I had to use a Jedi trick to get my saber to me…and then cut myself out and cut the arm off the Wampa.”</p><p>“Remember that.” Heff noted when it looked like Luke needed a moment to breathe. “The whole base was talking about it. Our hero gone…a storm brewing…and the Empire close. It was quite a sight to hear Solo scream out, <i>I’ll see you in Hell</i>, as he rushed out in the blizzard to find you.”</p><p>Luke smiled, “He’s a great friend. Still think he was insane for doing that but, seeing I am alive, I appreciate it.”</p><p>Mando shifted slightly next to him but said nothing.</p><p>“After I was found I spent about three days in a bacta-tank to heal my wounds and hypothermia.” He was happy to skip over the fact he had to sleep inside the guts of a TonTon. That also seemed far too much for the children. “Soon after that, the attack.”</p><p>Force, he could still feel the tremors as the Walkers slowly crawled their way to the base.</p><p>He told the group how he and his partner jumped into the snowspeeder and rushed out over the snowy battlefield, dodging the deadly red blasts as they tried to take the attacking force down. How there were Star Destroyers blocking the exit and how they had three carriers of people that needed to escape.</p><p>“You’re not talking about you taking out the AT-AT.” Heff said, almost whining.</p><p>“Rogue Three and Rogue Two were the ones who took it down first.” Luke reminded and tried not to flinch as he remembered their scream as they were hit and taken out. Then soon after his own ship hitting the snow and how he just couldn’t get Dak out before the AT-AT crushed him. He tried to take some solace that he was either already dead or unconscious when that happened.</p><p>“You made the call though.” Heff pointed out. “The armor was too thick for blasters…you wanted us to use tow-cables. Trap them like game.” He grinned wildly, “Seeing that big piece of junk fall into the snow and then it erupt in fire…gave everyone getting killed on that field some hope.”</p><p>Luke didn’t look so sure on that.</p><p>“And then after you crashed you hooked yourself on the damned thing and hauled yourself under its belly…ripping it open and throwing a grenade in.” Heff continued. </p><p>“We still lost the power generators.” Luke reminded. “The whole base was destroyed.”</p><p>“We knew it was lost the moment those Imps landed. You helped delay them so the transports could get out.”</p><p>“So did a lot of others…who did not make it off that field.” </p><p>Heff just continued to grin, “Yeah, we all expected that. Many of us didn’t even think the transporters would make it out. They did. It was a victory no matter how you look at it.”</p><p>“You protected a princess?” Little Selene whispered, honing in on that term instantly.</p><p>Luke laughed, “I fought with a princes. And that princess is my sister.””</p><p>“You’re a prince?!” She squealed, putting the pieces together.</p><p>“No, no. She’s the only one who is royalty.”</p><p>“But if she is a princess…”</p><p>“We were adopted by different people as babies.” Luke explained patiently. “A Queen and her consort adopted Leia.”</p><p>“Did your first mama and papa die too?” The kid who had turned to her parents for comfort during the story asked innocently and it made Luke’s heart hurt.</p><p>“Yeah, they did.”</p><p>“But why didn’t you go with your sister?” Selene asked. “You were broken from your family.”</p><p>Luke pondered for a moment before he decided to start on another tale, “I once had a mom and dad. I hear they loved each other more than any couple had loved before. They broke all the rules to be together. She was kind and bright and he was powerful and loved adventures. But…the Empire rose to power and they were separated. My father was lost and my mother died when she gave birth to my sister and me.”</p><p>“How did your buir get lost?” The Twi’lik asked.</p><p>Luke gave a small, sad smile. “Even adults make mistakes and take the wrong turn. But since things were so bad, a friend of my parents decided they had to smuggle us out. To try and keep us safe with everything happening we were separated. I went to live on Tatooine with a relative of my father’s and my sister became a princess.”</p><p>“Oooh,” Many girls sighed.</p><p>“I actually didn’t know I had a sister till I was in my twenties. I met her after I left Tatooine with a Jedi master.”</p><p>“They took you from your new parents!” Another kid accused. “Jedi steal kids.”</p><p>“Well, no…not really? They don’t…didn’t.” Luke coughed awkwardly. “I left when I was nineteen because…well, the Empire had arrived and killed my relatives when I was out.” And left him to find their burned remains.</p><p>The children looked horrified. “He lost two, Buir.” The little girl cried out, pointing to him. “He lost <i>two</i>.”</p><p>“Hush,” the man spoke in a gentle tone, his words low to her in Mando’a.</p><p>“I did find my sister.” Luke tried, now unsure what to do with so many people giving him pitiful expressions. “And your Mand’alor has proven to be amazing. So I’m not alone.”</p><p>His husband turned to him quickly in surprise.</p><p>“Yeah…Mando’la is great!” Selene noted, looking proud.</p><p>Luke just grinned, “He is.”</p><p>Grogu made a noise and waddled over to Luke, tugging at his pants. “And this little one, of course.”</p><p>The child babbled, pleased, before he crawled onto Luke’s lap. He tried to climb up to his chest but could not find the traction until Luke finally scooped him up. As before, he pressed his head against Luke’s chest and cooed.</p><p>“How did you lose your hand?” Selene asked again.</p><p>“Foundlings,” the deep voice of the Mand’alor prevented any more questions or pleas. “Let others tell tales tonight. Or go play.”</p><p>“Can Grogu come play?” She asked so sweetly.</p><p>“Sure.” He said in such a soft voice that did something to Luke’s ability to breathe. At his approval, Luke put the young toddler down and the other kids happily led him away to the training field that was acting as a play space.</p><p>The little creature just made adorable noises as all the other kids jumped around him. </p><p>Luke watched them all move around as if they had already inhaled way too much sugar. It was incredibly sweet to see how welcomed the adopted kid was. The adoration of family here was truly a beautiful and warming thing. How everyone was ready to jump into the defense and protection of one another…and their adoration for the Mand’alor was really spoke wonders to his husband’s personality and what exactly he does for others around him.</p><p>He had to look back at his husband and felt warmth spread through him. This man he found himself married to really was something incredible.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-o-</p>
</div><p> </p><p>Mando offered to walk Luke back after everything started to ease into calm silence through the night. The little ones were picked up and carried off by their carers or parents, most of them dead on their feet after none stop squealing and running.</p><p>Grogu as well would give a yawn here or there as they walked through the dark streets, leaving behind most of the population.</p><p>Luke found he missed the noise and movement from the citizens but would not push on any change. It was still their first week and he had yet to do anything to really prove himself as a friend to the Mandalorians. He just needed to deal with the different trials on proving himself as someone who wanted to help and understand that he was not a welcomed hero here.</p><p>“Well, I have to say,” Luke started as he came in, giving a greet to Artoo, “that seems to be a wonderful tradition you have here. Everyone looked happy.”</p><p>Mando nodded. “It is an old tradition and usually only done for Clans. We already have a too large a population to really do this …but it makes my people happy and gives them something to look forward to.” He shifted his son in his arms, ensuring he was comfortable. “I have worried that I am bringing back too many archaic beliefs with how advanced our civilization truly is.”</p><p>“No one here seemed to mind.” Luke pointed out. “It looks like something like this is really good to have amongst all the technology. It seems like a reminder of what is around us and to appreciate it.” He threw one of his famous flirty grins, “Besides, you going around shirtless is more archaic than anything else.”</p><p>He snorted. “I’d thought you’d be used to that by now.”</p><p>“Seeing my gorgeous husband shirtless and flirted with constantly? Oh yes, used to that completely.” He laughed.</p><p>“I am sorry about…I mean, I have warned…but our people tend to go for what they want--”</p><p>Luke waved him off, “It’s fine. Again, I’m the intruder here. And, again, you’re gorgeous. You’re bound to get attention like that. I’ll just sit back and be consumed by jealousy in the corner.”</p><p>Mando shook his head and he let out a small puff of laughter, “You’re ridiculous.”</p><p>“Just an honest Jedi.” Luke reminded.</p><p>It fell silent between them again but Luke found he didn’t mind too much. It was comfortable enough and he realized his husband would prefer to be a man of few words if possible. Shame he had to be married off to someone who liked to talk. </p><p>“He’s struggling to keep his eyes open.” Luke noted, reaching out and giving a gentle pat to Grogu’s head. </p><p>“He wears himself out at these things.”</p><p>As if hearing a challenge, the little one gave a huff and climbed back up to his father’s helmet, clinging to the horns. He gave them both a stubborn look and huff.</p><p>“Oh, sorry for doubting you Grogu.” Luke teased. “It looks like he has a lot of fun.” He turned his attention back to the Mandalorian. “And so do you. I can see why you’re so loved.”</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“Yes. You’re a good leader. You really think about the people around you. Everyone is protective of you not because of your title but simply because of who you are. You’ve made a lasting impression.”</p><p>“Thank you.”  Mando said, his voice taking that soft, fond tone he used on the younglings that made something inside Luke melt. “I am unsure I deserve the praise from you though. I have not been treating you the best.”</p><p>“You have to be cautious. Give yourself a break. You’ve only been married to a mortal enemy for a week. The kindness can come later. You’ve been treating me well, anyway.” Luke ran a hand through his mop of blond hair. “Besides, it doesn’t matter how you treat me. I can tell who you are by how you’re treating others.”</p><p>“I see.” He sounded to be in deep thought.</p><p>“Just try not to worry so much about me, Mando. You’re doing right by your people. That’s all that matters.”</p><p>“Din.”</p><p>Luke paused and looked at him. “Huh?”</p><p>“My name. It’s Din Djarin.”</p><p>“I…oh…” Luke blinked, a surprised expression crossing his face and his cheeks becoming flushed.</p><p>“You may use it.” Mando, Din, confirmed.</p><p>“I can?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Oh.” He looked unsure for a moment before he gave him a shy smile. “What did I do to deserve this?”</p><p>“You…shared your story. You opened yourself up to my people. You gave us an incredible gift with that.” He said.</p><p>“Oh.” He said again as he rubbed his wrist and gave him a fond look. “I appreciate it. Din.” He really liked the name. “It’s nice to meet you.”</p><p>Din nodded stiffly. “Thank you for the respect you have given us.”</p><p>“It is the least you deserve. I am just happy that tonight went so well…or I think?”</p><p>“Better than what I predicted.” Din admitted. “I am…so sorry about your loss. Your first parents and then your second.”</p><p>Luke gave a weak one-sided shrug. “I appreciate it.”</p><p>“You lost your Master, Yoda…was he the one who found you?”</p><p>“No.” Luke cleared his throat. “No. It was another Master. His name was Obi-Wan Kenobi, but I called him Ben. He died at the hand’s of Vader about a week after we left Tatooine.”</p><p>“You lost two teachers as well?” Din sounded stunned.</p><p>“Well…I mean, yeah?” Luke was unsure what else to say to that.</p><p>“And your people are in ruin, basically extinct…and you have been married off to live at a strange planet.” Din slowly approached him. “And you are suffering from memories of war…”</p><p>Luke froze in place as the man came close, his body heat and smell hitting Luke hard in the stomach. All he could do was stare up at the silver mask, his own reflection looking back at him from the visor.</p><p>“Why do you keep smiling?”</p><p>That was not a question Luke expected. “I…well…what?”</p><p>“You carry so much pain in your past. You are alone here. Yet all you do is smile and ask for nothing. Why? How?” His voice was so low that Luke’s knees nearly buckled. “<i>How</i>?”</p><p>“What else am I supposed to do?” He asked in all seriousness. “It’s a sad past. That happens. There is nothing I can do to about it now. Why should I focus on it? I don’t want it to define me. I want to try and be happy. So I laugh and smile and do not allow myself to be consumed about it.”</p><p>“Do you allow yourself to feel anything else?” He inquired. “Do you let yourself feel angry or lonely or any sadness?”</p><p>“I…well…” Luke gulped when the man, who really was a lot larger than himself, moved in closer.</p><p>“Do you allow yourself to be selfish?”</p><p>Luke shuddered and looked away.</p><p>“Riduur,” a large gloved hand cupped under Luke’s chin and gentle maneuvered his face up. “Do you?”</p><p>“It’s not...” Luke struggled to get the words out. “It’s not right of me to.”</p><p>“To think of yourself?” His other hand went to Luke’s glove and started to slowly trail up his arm. “To want anything? To feel any sort of pain?”</p><p>“I need to keep myself in check. What I have…the things I can do…I need to control myself.”</p><p>“Or? What would happen if you let go? Think of yourself?”</p><p>“Bad things.” Luke whispered. “Jedi have done some terrible things when they lose control over their negative emotions. They become something…” He looked down. “That’s what Darth Vader became...what the Emperor was.”</p><p>“A fallen Jedi?”</p><p>“I don’t know if he was ever under the Jedi order. A man like him…it was like he was born evil.” His skin trembled when Din’s hand trailed down and then back up.</p><p>“Then why do you worry? You clearly were not born cruel or evil. I,” he stopped a moment and Luke could feel his eyes boring down intensely on him, “I don’t believe I have seen anyone quite as gentle as you are.”</p><p>Luke swore his face was on fire. “I…just don’t want to risk hurting anyone.”</p><p>“It is customary for the Mand’alor to provide the one he wishes to marry a gift of their choosing. How can I know what to provide to you if you do not ask for anything?”</p><p>“W-Well we’re in this for politics. This was basically arranged marriage. You do not have to do anything like that.”</p><p>“I want to.” Din gently pulled Luke closer to him. “I want to show I can provide for you.”</p><p>“You’ve shown…you don’t have to do anything for me.”</p><p>“I want to.” He repeated and moved his hand up to brush some of the soft gold hair from Luke’s hair. “Please think about it.”</p><p>“I…s-sure. Yes.” He probably squeaked. He hoped he didn’t, but he had a sickening feeling he did.</p><p>Din chuckled. “Cute.”</p><p>The noise that came out of Luke’s mouth was not a whimper. He swore it wasn’t.</p><p>And though he could not see his face, Luke had a strong feeling his husband was smirking at him.</p><p>This was really not fair.</p><p>“Bwa?” Grogu giggled, patting his father’s helmet.</p><p>“I need to take him to bed.” Din cradled the child to him. “I will see you tomorrow then, Riduur.”</p><p>“Yes!” Luke squeaked, not again oh gods, but quickly cleared his throat and looked away in embarrassment. That was really a rather pathetic noise. “See you tomorrow and good night, Din.”</p><p>The king nodded and left easily, like he did not just leave Luke a trembling, blushing mess from a few words and touches. He quickly pushed the door closed and collapsed against it, his heart freaking out in his chest.</p><p>Artoo gave him an unsympathetic beep and Luke gave him a very pathetic glare. “Don’t you start.” He then groaned and buried his face in his hands. “Oh Force...oh Force help me.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Couldn't hold back. Din needed to let his inner Oberyn out.</p><p>Thank you all for your support, especially for this week :D I am back home to work so YAY! We'll see about another update on Sunday, if not it'll be next Friday again for sure!</p><p>Let me know what you all think!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter PSA: Inappropriate affection, inappropriate gifts, jealousy, possessive behavior, humor, stupidity, crack, flirting, seduction, language, dumbasses falling hard, poor Luke</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-o-</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p>Din could say he felt quite pleased with himself after leaving Luke such a flustered mess. It was a rather enjoyable sight to see the in-controlled and rather confident (of sorts, his inability to take a compliment on his deeds was a bit of a concern) get so flushed and embarrassed. </p>
<p>Perhaps enjoying him would be fine to try. Especially given the rather precious reaction.</p>
<p>“Mwa,” Grogu called from Din’s bed, rolling around with his favorite silver ball.</p>
<p>“What do you think, kid?” He asked, looking over at his son. “I haven’t tried for anyone in a few years…I don’t know if I still…” he frowned, putting his hands on his hips. “Have it.”</p>
<p>“Patoo.” Grogu looked up at him. </p>
<p>Din rubbed his hands over his face. “Courting…kriff. And he does not seem like the type who will ask for a gift, even if it’s a tradition.” He sighed. “Knowing him, he’s going to just ask for something like an extra blanket.”</p>
<p>He was going to have a hard time convincing the man that the gift needed to be something of importance. It was to showcase adoration and gratitude for the spouse as being married to the Mand’alor was not easy. And since Mandalorians were a competitive bunch, those who married the Mand’alor in the past always tried to ask for something crazier and bigger than the last. The harder the gift was to provide the better for everyone.</p>
<p>Ages ago, a Mand’alor built a temple for her husband. Another built a small city. One spouse asked his Mand’alor for a new holiday to be created. One, apparently, asked for a whole ship made of Beskar while another wanted a palace made of it.</p>
<p>The nature of gifts, especially one between partners, was incredibly important. They were not necessarily a materialistic people but they could find it easier to express feelings with actions more so than words.</p>
<p>So what would an individual from an even more un-materialistic teaching want? What would make a Jedi happy?</p>
<p>After their talk, he was unsure if even Luke knew. After someone becomes so used to giving it may become hard for them to every really know how to receive.</p>
<p>And Luke seemed like a giver.</p>
<p>He sighed again and looked back to his kid who was rolling around happily. “Is it just you and me today?”</p>
<p>Grogu perked up and looked at him. “Ba.”</p>
<p>Din smiled to himself and sat next to the little womp-rat, giving a little tickle to his belly. Grogu just laughed and scurried in closer to him, climbing on his lap to have more attention. He then pointed out the large window that overlooked the city. “Ba!”</p>
<p>“We don’t need to see him every day.” Din argued.</p>
<p>Grogu grunted.</p>
<p>“Ok. Ok.” Din gave in, understanding that pouty look. “Have it your way. We’ll go see him.” He paused a moment and then placed a hand on his head. Grogu was just so small…it was hard to imagine that he had so much power in him. A power Din would never truly be able to understand and guide him through. “You really like him, huh?”</p>
<p>Grogu pulled out his small pendant Din had given him a few years prior and held it up.</p>
<p>“No.” He shook his head. “I’m sorry kid, but…yes we’re married but, no, he’s not Clan.”</p>
<p>The kid made a noise that sounded like a growl, squinting his eyes up at his dad as if in disagreement and began to chew on the pendant.</p>
<p>“He’s not becoming Clan.” Din warned. “Don’t get your hopes up. All of this is just temporary. He’ll leave eventually.”</p>
<p>Grogu just made another noise of displeasure.</p>
<p>“Hey, buddy, don’t.” Din said in a soft tone. “You can’t get close to him, ok?”</p>
<p>Grogu just muttered a sound like “Brrm” and cuddled in close to his dad’s chest.</p>
<p>Din gave him a few comforting pats on the back. “Sorry, kid.”</p>
<p>With another noise, Grogu reached up and tried to bonk his forehead against Din’s. His father just laughed and scooped the little guy up and pressed their foreheads together. “We’ll be fine as a Clan of two. I promise.”</p>
<p>He just received another noise and stare of disbelief.</p>
<p>“You need to stop hanging out with Kryze.”</p>
<p>“Ba!”</p>
<p>Din grunted and placed the kid down, allowing him to try to waddle off ahead of him. Grogu tripped, and gods did it take all of Din’s self-control to not instantly pick him up, but the tyke was back on his feet in a moment and still continuing on his way. Din followed after, deciding to go out with his traditional clothing (without a shirt since it earned an appreciative look from Skywalker), keeping his helmet against his hip for now. The kid, all wobbly, looked so excited about going out to see the Jedi.</p>
<p>“Mand’alor.” Bo-Katan greeted, giving him a formal salute. She then looked down and nodded. “Child.”</p>
<p>Well…that was an attempt.</p>
<p>“Kryze.” Din greeted back and slipped his helmet on. He always felt more of a leader when it was on his head and he could almost feel the horns hovering over his shoulders. It put him in the mindset and ready to face the challenges that come with the title. “What do you have for me?”</p>
<p>“A package.”</p>
<p>“A package?”</p>
<p>“For your husband. From a familiar Senator in the New Republic.”</p>
<p>“Oh?”</p>
<p>“You might want to see this.”</p>
<p>That did not sound good. With a few steps, he caught up with his son and scooped him up, placing him on his shoulders. “We’ll see him after we do this, kid.”</p>
<p>Grogu grouched.</p>
<p>They had brought the delivery into one of their meeting rooms and Cara was there with a far too happy expression on her face.</p>
<p>This was really not good.</p>
<p>“What is it?” He walked over to the case, looking over it skeptically. It was rather nice looking…like it had been painted and tinted to look appealing to the eye. It had a locking mechanism but either it had not been used or it was just so weak that they were able to wrangle it open. He had some doubts that it was a way to smuggle weapons for the Jedi to make some sort of assassination attempt.</p>
<p>Which, really, even he had to admit that idea sounded paranoid. Luke could just use his saber and be done with it. No, he truly did not think the blond was after anything as callous as that…</p>
<p>“Take a peek.” Cara snorted over her laughter.</p>
<p>Din’s eye narrowed and he opened the box, looking at the item in blank confusion and then back to the women in the room. “What is this?</p>
<p>“A gift.” Bo-Katan sighed, not sounding nearly as amused as Cara.</p>
<p>“A…gift.” He repeated slowly, not liking what he was hearing.</p>
<p>Bo-Katan jerked her head to Cara who then tossed him a Holo that must’ve come with the item. It was not a video but a letter written out in Basic directed at the Jedi.</p>
<p>Din read through it and he could safely say he was not as amused as Cara was either.</p>
<p>In fact, he felt downright murderous.</p>
<p>“Get Skywalker here. Now.” He ordered, seeing red, and threw the Holo back to Cara who caught it easily and continued to provide her feline grin to the group.</p>
<p>“You got it boss.” She gave him a salute with her two fingers and a wink and left to get the small Jedi to face the wrath of the king.</p>
<p>“Bwa?” Grogu gave a few <i>tics</i> on the helmet. “Mwa?”</p>
<p>“It is ok, ad’ika.” Din inhaled a sharp breath and did his best to keep his frail temper under control. He did not need to let his son learn from him in that regards. He glared back at the offending item and did his best to not put his fist through it.</p>
<p>The New Republic apparently knew no bounds in their disrespect.</p>
<p>His fist clenched and he did his best to not growl.</p>
<p>“Dank farrick.” </p>
<p>He did not have to wait long for Cara return with his husband who looked a bit lost as to what was going on.</p>
<p>“Din?” He greeted with some confusion.</p>
<p>Din tried to ignore how his skin tingled hearing his name come from the Jedi’s lips. He also tried to ignore the sparkle in Cara’s eyes when she realized he had provided the Jedi his name. He could already tell Bo-Katan was less than pleased with the news. “Skywalker.” </p>
<p>“What is going on?”</p>
<p>“Well, short-stuff,” Cara walked over to the wall and pressed her back against it and pointed at the box on the table. “That would be for you.”</p>
<p>“What?” He turned to look at the box and then back at her. “Me?”</p>
<p>“Go ahead and take a peek.” She urged, looking for too excited for this mess.</p>
<p>Luke looked at the group and did as told as he approached the package. “This doesn’t seem like it’s from my sister…”</p>
<p>“It’s not.” Bo-Katan said. </p>
<p>“It’s from the headquarters on Coruscant.” Cara snickered. “An admirer.”</p>
<p>“Uh.” Blue eyes blinked. “An admirer?”</p>
<p>Din now made a noise that sounded like a growl.</p>
<p>Luke turned to him in some surprise, still looking like he was not yet caught up on what was happening. He still flicked the top of the case open and peered inside, blanching at the sight of the gaudy, glistening jewelry staring back at him. “Ok…forgive me, but…” he picked up the necklace, “the fuck?”</p>
<p>Cara burst out laughing.</p>
<p>Din was not amused. He stalked over, snapped the expensive item away from Luke’s fingers and threw it back in the box. “Apparently Senator Ken is no longer afraid of you.”</p>
<p>“Ken?” Luke looked surprised and very confused. “You…you must be joking. This…what is this?”</p>
<p>“It’s a courting gift, Skywalker.” Din hissed. “I would think that was obvious.”</p>
<p>“But I’m married?”</p>
<p>“What do you know? So you are.” Din really wanted to hit something.</p>
<p>Luke turned to look at the women, “And this is for me and not my sister? That mix-up has happened before.”</p>
<p>“Nope.” Cara pulled out the message from before. “Written out, clearly, in Basic here. My dear beauty, Master Skywalker, please know that I thought of you and your blue eyes when I saw the color of these jewels and imagined having them draped over your bare body. Your gorgeous skin--”</p>
<p>“Shut. Up. Dune.” Din ordered, his voice tight.</p>
<p>Luke choked, “Wha…” He blinked and held up his hands in shock. “What? He <i>wrote</i> that?”</p>
<p>Cara tossed the message away to worry about later. “Yep.”</p>
<p>“Uh…ok?” Luke winced, “That’s kind of…gross. And stupid. And,” he looked back at the gift again. “Clearly does not know me at all…he really started to say he was imagining me without clothes on wearing <i>that</i>?”</p>
<p>“If you want proof, go get it.” She pointed to the discarded item. “I could listen to the sicko’s attempt at sexual poetry all day.”</p>
<p>“No.” Luke shook his head. “I’m good. I heard enough.”</p>
<p>“It’s an insult.” Din’s fist clenched and unclenched. “He is trying to court the Mand’alor’s husband.”</p>
<p>Bo-Katan looked as offended as her king, “That is saying it lightly. By right, the Mand’alor could demand a trial by combat and slaughter that disgusting fool.”</p>
<p>“Ok, well…is there any chance this was a mistake? Senator Ken is a bit…slow…is he somehow unaware I was married?” Luke tried.</p>
<p>“Nope. If I had been allowed to go further he made it explicitly clear that he wishes to give you pleasure as, surely, your husband could not be satisfying you the way he can.” Cara grinned evilly at Din. “Went all dirty about how he wants to pin you down, short-stuff and make you take his, supposed, big and amazing co--”</p>
<p>“Child here, Dune.” Din snapped.</p>
<p>“Holy Force.” Luke sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Ok then…well, I guess we just send it back? Or sell it?”</p>
<p>“Burn it.” Din snapped.</p>
<p>Luke said pleasantly, “Don’t think that is necessary but thank you for your input, Din.”</p>
<p>Din just crossed his arms over his chest to continue to glare at the offending item. “And why not?”</p>
<p>“Well first off, Ken would not be made aware of the rejection and his…” He coughed, “mistake. It would also be a waste as I am sure, if it’s from him, it could bring in a nice chunk of credits. It could be used towards your citizens.”</p>
<p>“We don’t need financial help. We’re more than fine.”</p>
<p>“It never hurts to be prepared.” Luke, speaking from his nineteen years of being on the verge of poverty, noted. </p>
<p>“We burn it.”</p>
<p>“So…” Luke looked to Cara, ignoring the king. “Send it back?”</p>
<p>“Nope.” Din slapped the lid of the box down, walked over to the window, kicked said window open, and then threw it out.</p>
<p>From his shoulders, Grogu gave a cheer.</p>
<p>Luke’s lips twitched, “Feel better?”</p>
<p>“I’d rather have it burned.”</p>
<p>“Well, I guess if it is out there it is probably still in one piece and you can still get your wish and burn it.” Luke shrugged but had a playful smile on his face. “I don’t want it.”</p>
<p>Din just grunted and it sounded like a sulk.</p>
<p>Luke approached Din with a sheepish look, “Sorry they did this. I am assuming this was a ploy to get under your skin.”</p>
<p>“And I am sure that is not the only reason, though they certainly got their wish with that.” Din snapped. </p>
<p>“You think he is actually trying to court me?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Riduur. Without a doubt.”</p>
<p>“Huh.” Luke looked over to the window where the offending item had been unceremoniously thrown. “That is something.” He turned back to Din with a grin, “Well, thanks for defending my honor?”</p>
<p>“Your amusement is not appreciated.”</p>
<p>“Hey, let me have this. Even it is just pretend, there is something nice about the idea of my gorgeous husband coming to my defense.”</p>
<p>“I’m not jealous.”</p>
<p>Luke just laughed, “I never thought you were. I’d rather not have anyone get jealous anyway. It’s quite a hurtful emotion.”</p>
<p>Din grunted and really wanted to go find that insulting, gaudy piece of metal and hold it up against the Razor Crest's engines and watch as it melted. That may just make him giddy. Who the hell thought it was acceptable to send a courting gift to the spouse of a king of an entire planet of warriors?</p>
<p>Under Mandalore law, Din was completely justified to demand a battle of arms at the disrespect and to make a move on what was, by their traditions, his. He was honestly close to doing so.</p>
<p>"Your New Republic is really trying my patience and temper." Din warned.</p>
<p>Luke got closer, looking up at him with that same soft expression, and then, after a brief pause, gave a gentle touch to his shoulder. "I'm sorry for their actions. You did not deserve it." </p>
<p>He just grunted but did not make any move to have Luke step back or stop touching him.</p>
<p>"Is this something that would be enough for the treaty?" Luke asked.</p>
<p>"No." Din muttered. "I don't see how it could. Especially when some of my own people have made attempts to myself."</p>
<p>"Well, at least we got close?" Luke tried. </p>
<p>"Your positivity is blinding." Din drawled. "We are not lucky enough to get this over with so soon and have it end well for Mandalore's end."</p>
<p>"Guess we're still married." Luke then gave him a pat on the arm. "Such pity."</p>
<p>Din had to laugh, which he did not want as he had hoped to remain angry at the disrespect. "Your flirting will not make this any easier, Skywalker."</p>
<p>"A guy has to try." Luke just provided him a blinding grin. "Got a chuckle out of you at least."</p>
<p>"Really, your goals in life are miserably low."</p>
<p>"In your eyes." Luke bumped against him as he walked by. "I can never tell if you're smiling so I need to take what I can."</p>
<p>Din snorted and reached out, grasping his arm, and pulled Luke back towards him. "You better not be going to get that piece of trash to sell it."</p>
<p>Luke just allowed his husband to pull him back, their bodies briefly making contact, smirking, "Seriously? You just want to leave it in the middle of the road?"</p>
<p>"It doesn't matter."</p>
<p>Luke put his hands on his hips, "So any of the younglings can have it if they find it?"</p>
<p>"They can do whatever the hell they want with it."</p>
<p>"Guess that is better than burning it."</p>
<p>"Still considering that."</p>
<p>Luke threw his head back and laughed, "Burning it sounds boring. I got the impression you'd have more imagination that that."</p>
<p>"And what would you think is better?" Din challenged.</p>
<p>Luke tapped his chin, "Wanna see if I can Force crush it?"</p>
<p>"...yes."</p>
<p>The Jedi grinned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-o-</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p>Indeed, Luke could Force crush it.</p>
<p>Din was quite appeased when he heard the cracks and crunching noise as the offending item hovered in the air and started to crumble. Afterward, it was tossed at Din’s feet “Now, you can burn it.”</p>
<p>“Hardly seems necessary to.”</p>
<p>“Well, I’m still planning on sending it back.”</p>
<p>Din instantly put it in a pouch to enjoy roasting it at the Razor Crest later, quite eager to send it back in such a state. He only wished he could see that bastard’s face when the mangled mess was returned and he understood that he crossed a very dangerous line.</p>
<p>And it was a wonder why Mandalore wanted nothing to do with the Senate.</p>
<p>The kid keeping close to Din waved his arms, asking for more entertainment. He called a small stone to him and then Force-pushed it at Luke who caught it easily. Grogu giggled and clapped his hands.</p>
<p>"Well, I have to say, he’s easier to get out a laugh than his father." Luke spun his fingers around and more pebbles came up to rotate around. He brought it closer as Grogu reached out for it and then beamed in pride when the kid made the stones hover as well. "Very talented."</p>
<p>"Kid," Din sighed, "We haven't agreed you'll be trained."</p>
<p>"Ba!" Grogu huffed and threw one of the stones at the helmet.</p>
<p>"Seriously?" His voice went firm. "Don't start that."</p>
<p>Luke covered his mouth to hide his smile. </p>
<p>Din's head snapped up to the blond. "Don't you encourage this."</p>
<p>"I'd never think of it." He rolled back and forth on his heels, trying to look as innocent as possible.</p>
<p>The Mand'alor grunted. </p>
<p>Grogu huffed, as if trying to mimic him.</p>
<p>"That is so cute." Luke kneeled down before the kid who was clinging onto his father's boots. "He's a bit of a mess."</p>
<p>“Hmm.” Din looked at Luke. “Why haven’t you asked to train him?”</p>
<p>“You already know I want to. I already asked. You pretty much said no.” Luke shrugged. “Feels rude to push your decision.”</p>
<p>“You could make it your gift.”</p>
<p>“I’ve had enough gifts for the day.” Luke waved him off. “Besides, I am not going to become his teacher by holding you hostage through you traditions. It is something the both of you need to be comfortable with.”</p>
<p>“Then what will you ask for?”</p>
<p>“I dunno. Do I really need to ask for anything?”</p>
<p>“It is rather important to our relationship…for my people.” Din clarified</p>
<p>“Does it have to be instant?”</p>
<p>“No…but I’d appreciate to learn it sooner than later.”</p>
<p>Luke sighed and came over and sat down next to Din, their arms hovering centimeters apart from each other. “You want us separated. Why bother with a gift?”</p>
<p>“You <i>don’t</i> want to be separated?” Din asked in open surprise.</p>
<p>“You make it easy to catch feelings.” Luke answered without shame and Din had no idea if he was being teased or not. “But, what I’m really getting at is that you want this marriage far less than I do. I’m a Jedi and have seen some things…I’m honestly not bothered. I’m pretty pleased to be honest. But it just wouldn’t feel fair to hold you to that tradition when you do not like me nor do you plan to be married for long.”</p>
<p>“I don’t…hate you.”</p>
<p>“There’s a good attempt. I almost believed you.” Luke knocked his arm against Din’s. “It’s ok if you do. I know I represent a lot of pretty terrible things.”</p>
<p>“I just find it hard to like someone without trust.” Din admitted. “And I do not see how I could trust you.”</p>
<p>“Fair.” Luke cradled his head and fell back against the sand.</p>
<p>“I…this…kriff,” Din groaned in misery and frustration, “How are you so nonchalant about this? Why do you seem to actually like me?”</p>
<p>“Well…I guess cause I <i>do</i> actually like you because I trust you.”</p>
<p>“<i>How</i>?”</p>
<p>“I cheated.” Luke closed his eyes and smiled, enjoying the nostalgia that came with sunbathing on golden sand. “Jedi abilities. I can’t read your mind and I can’t always read your emotions…you and your kind are very good at hiding that. But…” He reopened his eyes to look up at the man a moment. “This is always hard to describe to people but…everyone has a core to them. You can call it their heart, soul, personality…but it is something that is fundamentally them. So, it is not that I get to know them, I have to learn about them through talking and experiencing who they are, the details if you will, but I can get a foundation.”</p>
<p>“And you felt mine and…?”</p>
<p>“It was good.” Luke smiled at him. “You’re like fire, Din. You can provide warmth and protection to all those around you. Many try to tame you, and some can believe they can, but it’s impossible. There is something raw and wild to you yet you are in control. But you have the possibility to burn through the galaxy if you so wished…you just choose not to.” He went back to closing his eyes and basking. “You make me think of a hearth and good things. So, yes, I felt you and know you can be trusted.”</p>
<p>“That’s…how you see me?”</p>
<p>“That’s how you <i>are</i>, Din.”</p>
<p>“Oh…” Din said and went silent. He watched as Grogu cooed and waddled over to Skywalker, climbing on his chest and patting his face, earning a laugh and mock glare from the young man. Those slender fingers reached up and poked the child’s cheeks, which earned another wave of giggles and an attempt from Grogu to touch foreheads with him.</p>
<p>Oh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-o-</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p>Since his stories, the Mandalorians had stopped glaring at him.</p>
<p>Luke now felt relatively confident to walk in the streets and just look around his new home when he wasn’t with his husband or training. Most still avoided him but the children and Heff had a tendency of finding him no matter where he was and brought him into games or to enjoy a drink and share more memories of old times.</p>
<p>So, Luke couldn’t say he was lonely.</p>
<p>Just a little…odd. Primarily in regards to his husband. It was fair, he mused, they had just completed their first month of marriage. It was still new and very unusual.</p>
<p>And how he felt…</p>
<p>Being around Din just made Luke so aware of his emotions and body. His skin tingled and the wisps of Din’s aura and that same intense feeling when they exchanged vows just covered him at all times. Even when he wasn’t thinking of him, as rare as that was becoming, Din was always in the back of his mind.</p>
<p>Though many misinterpreted and may not believe it but a Jedi could have desire and attachments from a certain point of view…a <i>Skywalker</i> was something different.</p>
<p>Was this want? Or something else?</p>
<p>He honestly was not too sure. He had attempted to meditate over it but became distracted when he remembered Din’s bare chest and he had to stop before his head imploded.</p>
<p>It was too much.</p>
<p>Groaning, he scrubbed his face, trying to rid himself of the distractions as he walked, but still could not help but look up to the palace and felt a weird sensation of longing coming from deep within his chest.</p>
<p>“You’re not going to prove Han right are you, Skywalker?” He muttered to himself only to find himself distracted by something new as a box flew out of the window from one of Din’s rooms.</p>
<p>"I don't think that's good." He followed after where the box went and found a smashed package with a gaudy purple cloak, apparently made of some type of silk, and an unnecessary emblem of the old Jedi order on it. "Ah."</p>
<p>Well, he best go check on his husband.</p>
<p>He made his way to the palace, meeting up with Cara who was already on her way out. He smiled and gave her a small wave, "Another gift?"</p>
<p>"Whatever gave you that idea?"</p>
<p>"The shooting-star of a horrible piece of clothing."</p>
<p>She shrugged, "I told him to just wait and throw it in the hearth but he couldn't wait for anything to be lit. It was out the window in twenty seconds after he realized what it was."</p>
<p>"Well, I guess this is the better option than him proclaiming war on the New Republic." He rubbed his forehead. "I don't understand what they're doing. Well, no, I mean, I do...just the way they're going about it is...stupid."</p>
<p>"I have to say it is pretty hysterical seeing him all worked up."</p>
<p>"I'm sure having his enemy constantly push disrespect on him, and he is in some sort of agreement to not start a war.”</p>
<p>Cara shrugged again, “I’m off to pick up the damned thing so he can have another chance at burning it. Head on up. I’m sure he has some words to say to you.”</p>
<p>“Like this is my fault.” Luke snorted in good humor.</p>
<p>He made his way up and to the throne room where his husband and the larger Mandalorian, Paz, were talking. Or arguing. Or something. Luke still did not quite understand the aggressive nature of his husband’s people.</p>
<p>“This is a call for war!” Paz snapped</p>
<p>“It is a call for a trial.” Din countered. “Which is what makes it unfortunate. We can only prove one moron did this not the entire New Republic.”</p>
<p>Paz said something rough in Mando’a, “Bic ni skana’din. Ni cetar’narir kay’shebs.”</p>
<p>Well, Luke did not speak Mando’a but he felt very confident those were curses of some kind. He would need to try and see if Paz would teach him any…so far he had learned just a few words or sentences that were quite tame.</p>
<p>“I hope I am not interrupting?” Luke greeted as he approached.</p>
<p>They both turned to look at him and he knew they had glares behind their helmets.</p>
<p>Always one step forward and two steps back with this marriage. Really.</p>
<p>“I caught sight of a flying object.” He tilted a brow at them. “Then found a pretty hideous cloak. Senator Ken?”</p>
<p>“Shabuir.” Paz grunted.</p>
<p>“Yes.” Din said, appearing to be in agreement with Paz. “He decided to send you something else. Generous man.”</p>
<p>“I’d had hoped he would get the message with the state of the first gift and a very clear holo saying not interested, do not do this again.”</p>
<p>“Your people are dumbfucks.” Paz huffed.</p>
<p>“Some of my people are, excuse you.” Luke corrected. “Leia would not take kindly to being grouped in with the rest of them.”</p>
<p>“Hmph.” The large man grunted, sounding a little amused.</p>
<p>Luke counted that as a victory.</p>
<p>“I’m afraid you’re going to hit someone if you toss it out the window. Don’t most of you have flame-throwers?” He nodded to Paz and his gauntlet. “Why not just do that?”</p>
<p>Paz looked over at his king, “Your Jedi has a point.”</p>
<p>“Do not start enjoying his company. I have a hard enough time dealing with Dune as it is.”</p>
<p>“Stop trying to keep me apart from people who understand me, Din.” He smiled pleasantly to Paz. “He seems like the kind of guy who understands that you haven’t used a speeder properly unless you nearly die on it by hitting a tree.”</p>
<p>Paz looked at Luke and then back at Din. “He makes another fair point.”</p>
<p>“And that point is neither of you will be allowed near a speeder.” Din ordered. “You’re supposed to be a good example for my son, Skywalker.”</p>
<p>“I don’t remember that in the agreement.”</p>
<p>“Gods, I hate you.”</p>
<p>Luke looked to Paz, “You have any soft words to make me feel better?”</p>
<p>“I dislike you less than I did before.”</p>
<p>“And the world is happy again.” Luke approached his husband. “I think we need to bring Leia into this. He has overstepped his boundaries twice now. I’m sure she could find a way to scare him into understanding certain etiquette.”</p>
<p>“A few words could not begin to convey what he has done.”</p>
<p>"Well," Luke tilted his head, "Are you actually considering demanding Senator Ken to come here and fight you?"</p>
<p>Din scoffed, "If that would have any results there would not be any need for this marriage and your New Republic would give us respect simply because we asked."</p>
<p>"True." He then pointed behind him, "Forgot to say that Cara said I could come in. I still remember I'm not allowed in here without permission."</p>
<p>"Figured." Paz grunted. "Otherwise you'd be thrown out the window following after your gift. She has it soft for you."</p>
<p>"Pity. That almost sounds fun."</p>
<p>Paz crossed his arms and Luke took it that he was disliked even less now.</p>
<p>"I can't order you to stay away from all my best guards, Skywalker. There has to be someone you won't be an idiot with." Din sighed, rubbing the back of his neck as if he had a strenuous headache. Luke had to feel a little guilty with knowledge he was the cause of it. </p>
<p>Luke just provided a sheepish shrug. "Sorry."</p>
<p>The irritable men just grunted in displeasure and went back to their discussion in their language.</p>
<p>With a sigh, Luke just crossed his hands again to wait until the men decided he was worth talking to. He just reached out through the Force to feel the warmth from his husband again. He couldn't help it...there was something so gravitating about the man. </p>
<p>Force, this was so...difficult. So different. </p>
<p>He was mature and comfortable enough to admit that yes, he did have a crush on the leader, but this felt a lot different from the flighty emotions he had for the occasional person back on Tatooine or Han or Leia (before they realized how wrong that was; they were the only ones allowed to make fun of it). Most of those lasted for a few days and then he'd find a focus on something else. The stars and possibility of adventures always took his attention more than anything else, such a naive and ignorant dream.</p>
<p>It's not washing off with Din.</p>
<p>Luke liked to think it was because he understood what the real adventure now meant, and the pain, and that something like a relationship sounded steady and pleasant. Maybe it was just emotions coming from the idea of marriage and not this particular marriage to this particular man himself.</p>
<p>Maybe.</p>
<p>He hoped.</p>
<p>Luke looked out the window, away from the man, and towards the open side of the dome and felt a call to just go out there and see the world for himself.</p>
<p>Apparently the desire for adventure still bubbled within him despite the one he was still trying to heal from. There was just something about answering the call of his feelings and curiosity that sometimes overwhelmed him. He wanted to move and laugh and feel.</p>
<p>A Skywalker never learned.</p>
<p>'Like my father before me.' His lips twitched in self-deprecating humor though he felt unsettled. Pained. It was still a rather common feel when he thought of his father. His real fingers clenching over his false ones. He still felt under the imposing shadow of Darth Vader. He took a peek at Din and wondered, maybe worried, what Din would say if he ever found out.</p>
<p>Perhaps it was best to not bring that up.</p>
<p>"Alrighty," Cara called out, coming back in, dragging the insulting clothing in after her. "Found it. We sure we don't want short-stuff here to model it? No one thinks this spectacular color of purple will look so nice on his, jeeze, what were the words Mando?"</p>
<p>"Don't. Start." Din snapped.</p>
<p>"Oh come on...the poetry was fantastic." She wiggled her brows at Luke. "You want to hear it? It's steamy."</p>
<p>"No. I think I'm good. I get more than enough from my husband."</p>
<p>Cara laughed and he knew Din was glaring at him.</p>
<p>"Hilarious." Din muttered. </p>
<p>"I try to be." Luke smiled. "Glad you have now acknowledged it."</p>
<p>He just gave off a heavy sigh.</p>
<p>"Soooo..." Cara held up the garment. "Burn it?"</p>
<p>"Burn it." The three men agreed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-o-</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p>Luke was studying over his table when he felt Din approach. He didn't bother to say anything but just motioned his hand towards the door and opened it before he could knock. "Morning."</p>
<p>"I hate that."</p>
<p>"Sorry, I'm trying not to turn away from this page until I understand what exactly I am looking at." Luke said, eyes narrowed in concentration. He smiled to himself when he felt Din approach and look over his shoulder.</p>
<p>"What <i>are</i> you looking at?"</p>
<p>"It is an old Jedi text. One of the few I have. This has some chapters in regards to healing but..." He pursed his lips, "it is a bit more complicated than I gave it credit for."</p>
<p>"Is it?" Din placed a hand on the table, almost trapping him as he looked at the nonsense. "Grogu has done it before."</p>
<p>"Really?" Luke turned up at him. "He is an impressive one. How was he after?"</p>
<p>"Exhausted. The wound wasn't too deep but it was poisonous. I'm not sure how he did it but he saved my friend's life."</p>
<p>"Interesting." Luke cupped his chin in thought. "It makes some sense though. Children usually have the most pure and raw version of the power. It's when they age that they start to face doubts and overthinking. But they are unable to do much because their body hasn't been prepared for the use."</p>
<p>"As their body becomes stronger their minds become weaker?"</p>
<p>"In a way of speaking. As you grow you start to both question and accept things too easy. Everything becomes more black and white, good or bad, right or wrong, and that defines they way they think, behave, and react. I would struggle with some healing because I would begin to start overthinking about the body, how it works, how it flows...I can use it to make the healing more powerful but I have to overcome the doubt and the unknowns."</p>
<p>"You try to heal a broken bone..."</p>
<p>"And I start to think too deep on the properties of the bone, how it broke, what it means to the body. This can be beneficial. It opens up very detailed possibilities of healing. But, it is also a distraction."</p>
<p>"You need to become a doctor if you are to be a Jedi healer."</p>
<p>"A Force healer, yes." Luke nodded in agreement. "I can counter-act some of the knowledge by strengthening my abilities and keeping my thoughts under control. Still," he gave an amused expression to Din, "probably best to have a trained doctor or nurse droid around. Most Force healing was used on the field. From what I gather there has not been too many focused healers in the Order at once."</p>
<p>"And you wish to become one?"</p>
<p>"Maybe. I know I wish to learn how to do it to the best of my ability." He placed his chin in his hands, leaning on them. "I worry all I know is how to be is a fighter."</p>
<p>"Not sure if this is an insult to you and your kind, but you have yet to impress an image of fighter. Despite the legends that follow you."</p>
<p>"I've already told you I don't see myself as a hero...so no, no insult taken." </p>
<p>"I am curious," Din started with a tempting low voice, "how you earned such legends?"</p>
<p>"Elaboration and story inflation."</p>
<p>"Hmm." It didn't sound like he believed Luke. "Perhaps."</p>
<p>"Well," Luke forced to sound himself put-upon and closed his book, "I don't think I'll be concentrating with a half-naked man next to me. What is it?"</p>
<p>Din made a noise that sounded like a cross between an unimpressed snort and a huff of pleased laughter. Luke liked to think it was more pleased laughter than anything--surely the man has gotten used to him already. "What do you think?"</p>
<p>Luke sighed and allowed his head to fall back, "Another one?"</p>
<p>"Yep."</p>
<p>"What is it this time?"</p>
<p>"Don’t know. Dune is demanding you're here this time when it is opened for the first time. She wants to see your reaction and force you to listen to the message in full like the rest of us had to."</p>
<p>"Fun." Luke groaned, "Do I have to?"</p>
<p>"Yes. I've had to suffer through this twice now. You, the focus of this disrespect, has yet to really suffer like the rest of us."</p>
<p>"Would you really say Cara is suffering?" Luke huffed but went on and stood up. "Artoo, I'll be back in a bit."</p>
<p>The droid just made a pleading noise in which Din glared. "No. No droids."</p>
<p>The spew of beeps made Din feel like he was being insulted. </p>
<p>"Artoo, seriously." Luke rolled his eyes to the sky. "There is no need for that language."</p>
<p>The two left with the droid still snapping out complaints, following after them to the door to wave a little arm at them in anger.</p>
<p>"I hate your droid."</p>
<p>"Many do." Luke sounded proud.</p>
<p>They walked into Din's homestead, Luke providing one of his friendly smiles and waves to Cara, who was looking far too eager for whatever mess this new gift was about to make. "Come on, let's get to it. I want to see what psycho-poet has for you today."</p>
<p>Luke sighed and rubbed his hand over his face as he looked at the box with a sense of dread. It was smaller than the cloak one, about the same size of the one the jewelry was delivered to. "How are these things even getting here?"</p>
<p>"There are some trade and messages allowed through the capital. It is then sent to us. We try to not have as many people aware where the Mand'alor is." Bo-Katan explained from the wall, playing with her blaster. "A precaution. It is always scanned there before sent here."</p>
<p>"Well, good with that." Luke walked over to the box, glaring at it.</p>
<p>Grogu, who was under Paz's feet, squealed and rushed to his father who scooped him up happily. Din took a moment to throw the kid in the air and catch him, earning giggles and coos.</p>
<p>Luke's heart lurched at the sight. 'Oh.'</p>
<p>“Alright, short-stuff. Let’s see what’s inside before Mando here throws it out. We’re trying to get him to stop littering on his own planet.” Cara teased.</p>
<p>Din didn’t say anything, just kept his arms crossed and grunted, glaring at the package, as his son climbed up to his shoulders again.</p>
<p>“Well, I don’t see why I need to see anything…we could just throw it out since he is not taking the very obvious hint of no.” Luke sighed and then flipped the top open, looked down, expression blank for a moment, before his face went red to the roots of his hair and he slammed it shut. “Burn it.”</p>
<p>“Oh-ho? What’s in there?” Cara tried to peek. “It’s gotta be good if you’re ready to throw it out.”</p>
<p>“No. Do not put this on the street where a child can find it. Burn it.” Luke sounded like he was choking.</p>
<p>Din stiffened, placed Grogu down and stormed over to the horribly embarrassed man and pried the gift away from him.</p>
<p>“Din, for the love of the Force, don’t…”</p>
<p>He did.</p>
<p>“What. The. Ever. Loving. Fuck.” He bit out.</p>
<p>Cara peeked over his shoulder, slammed her hands over her mouth and nearly lost all control over her bladder as the force of an intense need to burst out laughing smashed into her hard. “HOLY SHIT!”</p>
<p>Luke whimpered. “This really did cross a line.”</p>
<p>“HOLY SHIT!” It sounded like Cara was dying.</p>
<p>Din closed the lid, in a very terrifyingly calm way, and spun on his husband. “If, by some miracle, this man is still alive after today you will never be within thirty feet of him.”</p>
<p>“I certainly would appreciate to be kept as far away from him as possible.” Luke flinched and shuddered.</p>
<p>“HOLY SHIT!” Cara held her stomach, leaning against the wall as she choked on her laughter.</p>
<p>“We’re so happy you’re enjoying this, Cara.” Luke grumbled.</p>
<p>The other two Mandalorians came over to see what the fuss was about, opening up the box and then, like Luke, quickly shutting and dropping it to look at the Jedi in open horror.</p>
<p>“Well…” Paz started. “Holy shit.”</p>
<p>Luke pulled his hood over his face groaning in misery. "Please tell me he didn't send that."</p>
<p>"Oh. He sent it." Paz noted and gave Cara a harsh slap to the back to get her breathing again.</p>
<p>"I asked you to tell me he didn't." Luke's tone could only be described as a whine. "Force...who sends <i>that</i> to a person?"</p>
<p>Bo-Katan pinched her nose, her hand shaking, as she tried to count down from a hundred and not let her cold anger erupt and she get Koska to go pay the Senator a visit. "I have never seen such an insult in my life. And I met Maul."</p>
<p>Luke nearly startled when hands gently grabbed his wrists and pushed his hood back, forcing him to look up at Din who appeared to tower over him. He wasn't that much taller than Han, but there was something about him that always felt massive. "I'll make him understand this offense. He’ll pay for it."</p>
<p>The Jedi flushed at being held in such a way but still felt on the verge of screaming from embarrassment.</p>
<p>This was humiliating.</p>
<p>There was a little “ba” followed by some jiggling noises.</p>
<p>They turned to see Grogu trying to flick at the box’s opening and they all screamed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-o-</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p>“He…sent a…replica of his penis.” Boba repeated as if he could not believe what he was hearing.</p>
<p>“To my husband. Yes.”</p>
<p>“He sent…a replica…” Boba placed his head in his hands. </p>
<p>“With instructions on how to use it.” Din twitched.</p>
<p>“That has to be the dumbest man in the galaxy.” Boba muttered. “I am not one to be stunned but I have to admit…I have no words at the moment.”</p>
<p>“Skywalker was at a bit of a loss as well.”</p>
<p>“I am still not a fan of the little Jedi…but I feel disgusted for him. Who does that? How in the seven hell’s is that courting?” He shuddered before he pushed the flask of spotchka to his king. "I don't have anything harder at the moment."</p>
<p>Din grunted and took the gift and took a swig. It did not burn enough to wash out the image of that revolting "gift" meant for his spouse. With instructions...Din took another drink to prevent him from hoping on the Razor Crest and heading to Coruscant and show the fool a painful death.</p>
<p>"I'll have Fennec send you something. Tatooine's drinks are practically gasoline." Boba promised.</p>
<p>"I'd appreciate that." Din took another sip. "My headaches have gotten worse since I got married."</p>
<p>"Yeah," Boba grunted. "I hear that is rather common experience. Sure a Jedi makes it even worse."</p>
<p>Din just grunted again. </p>
<p>"How <i>is</i> the marriage life going?" Boba pressed.</p>
<p>"It exists."</p>
<p>"Mhm." He hummed to himself. "That all?"</p>
<p>"Don't start."</p>
<p>"Just waiting to see if you're getting anything out of it." Boba took his own swig of his blue drink. "Cause apparently, someone else wants to get something out of your marriage."</p>
<p>"Weren't you trying to help me forget about all of this?"</p>
<p>"Order me and maybe I will."</p>
<p>Din leveled him a glare. Boba and Kryze were doing their utmost best to make him into a fearsome and harsh leader. Apparently he was still a little too soft for their liking. Even his silent persona can come out more awkward than anything intimidating. Well, to them...he thought it worked quite well on everyone else.</p>
<p>He just took another sip instead, not about to give his friend the satisfaction. </p>
<p>"At least you're stubborn." Boba grumbled, some laughter in his chest.</p>
<p>"Yes, the best trait of a Mand'alor." Din pressed himself against the chair, slouching. </p>
<p>"Straighten up, Djarin. You're a king. You need to keep your image up." Boba snapped, reaching over and slapping him upside the head. "This is not the way a man of your stature should behave."</p>
<p>“All I seem to do is behave well.” Din grumbled.</p>
<p>“Wonder if that is part of the problem.”</p>
<p>Din looked at him.</p>
<p>Boba didn’t elaborate and instead asked, “You remember that message you sent to Moff Gideon?”</p>
<p>With a title of a dark brow, Din nodded.</p>
<p>“How about we make another one?”</p>
<p>A predatory smile grew on Din’s face. “I think I’d like that a lot.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-o-</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p>Leia’s face grew hard, “What?”</p>
<p>“He sent your brother a replica of his dick, hoping he would use it and think of him.” Paz explained again, much to a miserable Luke’s embarrassment.</p>
<p>“Luke?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know Leia…” He muttered, shrinking in his seat with all the Mandalorians surrounding him and his sister’s face before him.</p>
<p>“He just proclaimed he wants to have sex with you…in front of your husband.” She said slowly as if trying to comprehend what she was hearing.</p>
<p>“Yes?” Luke squeaked.</p>
<p>“I see.” She turned to look at the Mand’alor who was standing directly behind his husband, looming in obvious anger. “That explains the message he was so panicked about.”</p>
<p>Luke looked over to him, “You sent Senator Ken a message?”</p>
<p>“Yes.” Din nodded and did not provide any further information. “I say he deserves that after this insult.”</p>
<p>“Mhmm, yes, can’t disagree.” Then something terrifying happened. She started to smile. “I will be happy to handle this, Mand’alor.”</p>
<p>“Leia.” Luke gulped, recognizing that expression.</p>
<p>She held up her hand. “I’m afraid I will have to cut this call short. I need to go take care of some trash by ways of a compactor. I do hope you will forgive me.” She gave a nod to the Mandalorians. “Brother, I will talk to you again later.” And then ended the call.</p>
<p>“Huh.” Paz looked down at the Jedi. “You sure she isn’t the warrior in your family?”</p>
<p>He muttered, “She is something else.”</p>
<p>Din placed his hand on Luke’s shoulder. “Come. I will get you back home.”</p>
<p>“You don’t…have to.” But Din was having nothing of it as he led the flustered Jedi out and away from the group.</p>
<p>“Watch my son for a bit.” Din ordered and then pulled Luke out before any other goodbyes could be said. </p>
<p>“D-Din?” Luke stumbled a bit at Din’s insistent tugging. “Uhm…when did you send Ken a message?”</p>
<p>“The day he sent that monstrosity.”</p>
<p>It had been three days since Luke received the very unwanted gift. It must’ve been some message for it to spread in throughout the Senate and get to his sister to respond in such a way. He hadn’t informed Leia of the situation…he hoped that she didn’t burn the whole place down. Leia’s wrath knew no bounds.</p>
<p>“Ah…well…do I want to know what was said?”</p>
<p>“Probably not.” Din responded simply.</p>
<p>“Ok then.” Luke winced. “I take it that you threatened him?”</p>
<p>“Best you don’t get an answer to that.”</p>
<p>Luke almost felt sorry for the Senator. He couldn’t imagine what the message said but knew it was probably terrifying.</p>
<p>They made it back to his small house on the edge of the city and he was brought in without any pause. </p>
<p>“Sit.” Din ordered.</p>
<p>Frowning, Luke did as requested. “Are you ok?”</p>
<p>Din gave Luke such an exasperated and disappointed stare. The Jedi really had no clue how the man was able to convey so much expression with the helmet but when he wanted to show what he was feeling, primarily annoyance, he made it clear.</p>
<p>“I can’t say it was nothing…but I wish it didn’t affect you so much.” Luke said honestly. “I know the insult was bad and only made worse with everything else that is going on.”</p>
<p>“This would’ve been one of the worst offense even if we were in a happy partnership with the New Republic.” Din confessed. “Family is sacred to Mandalorians. It’s something we covet possessively. Something we adore.” His voice went low as he approached Luke, towering above him. “Children, parents, siblings,” his hand reached over and touched Luke’s golden hair, “lovers…”</p>
<p>Luke’s eyes went wide, gaping with a red face. </p>
<p>“We’re married. Whether we’re fake, arranged, or something else doesn’t matter. You’re mine. You understand that, Skywalker?” He gave a tilt of his head. “What he did was unforgiveable.”</p>
<p>“I…I guess.” Luke swore internally to himself as he looked away. If this is how the man made him feel with his helmet on he knew there was no way he’d survive with it off. He could feel the stare focused on him, trailing down his face and on his neck, roaming over him in a way Luke could not quite explain. “At least we know Leia is going after him. Some may say that is a fate worse than death.”</p>
<p>“I highly disagree.”</p>
<p>“You haven’t had her anger on you. She’s merciless. She’ll keep the people she hate alive just to make sure they suffer.” Luke winced again, remembering how intense and angry his sister could be. He had suffered bouts of anger, of darkness, but that was human and life…but he was still quite different from the former princess. </p>
<p>Din pushed fingers through Luke’s hair and a very embarrassing whimper escaped his lips.</p>
<p>“Well,” Din purred, “Isn’t that pathetic?”</p>
<p>“You’re being incredibly cruel.”</p>
<p>“I’m a Mandalorian…it’s part of who I am.” He chuckled. “For one who likes to run his mouth and flirt you don’t handle it very well when you receive it, do you?”</p>
<p>Luke sulked and refused to say anything.</p>
<p>Din just laughed again. “Sleep well, Riduur.” And with an unfair tip-up to Luke’s chin, giving him one final look over, Din simply walked out.</p>
<p>Luke blinked at the spot his husband was moments ago before he broke down and smacked his head on the table, suffering from a terrible onslaught of lust.</p>
<p>Artoo just laughed from his corner.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You guys spoiled me with those reviews! I had to post another chapter for all your support and kindness. Thank you so much! Here was a slightly goofy chapter that I had way too much fun writing.</p>
<p>Next chapter will be up on Friday!</p>
<p>Bic ni skana’din: This pisses me off<br/>Ni cetar’narir kay’shebs: I'm going to shove my boot up his ass.<br/>Shabuir: Motherfucker</p>
<p>Found here: https://mandowords.tumblr.com/post/189987354716/how-do-you-curse-in-mandoa</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Feeling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OMG. Fan-art. Fan-art. FAN-ART.</p>
<p>Please take a look here, it's FAN-ART!!: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28993227 Please, please go check out this amazing piece based of Chapter 5 by LittleThriftstoreClown because it is AMAZING and deserves all the praise!</p>
<p>Chapter PSA: Luke Feels, Emperor is STILL creepy, flirting, Din is a sexy jerk, mild action</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-o-</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p>The Mand’alor already expected for his Jedi to meet with him as if nothing happened the previous night.</p>
<p>He was too stubborn and playful to let Din know he fretted over the attention, though Din was very positive he did. Something about that made it fun. Like a challenge. Like a hunt. And as a Mandalorian and former bounty hunter he loved a good hunt with a smart prey. It helped the prey in this case was as cute and absolutely delectable. It made something in him rush with excitement and hunger.</p>
<p>Which was not necessarily a good thing. He really needed to get this under control but it was becoming progressively more difficult to do so when every move Luke did was just so painfully attractive. Unfairly so.</p>
<p>Still, the idea of the hunt was fun while it lasted, however long that would be…but he had not quite prepared himself to walk into his husband’s home and find said husband upside down, holding himself up with one hand, eyes closed and his droid, chair, bed, and table hovering near the ceiling. </p>
<p>“Huh.” </p>
<p>As he entered all the floating pieces started to, carefully, return to the ground, much to the apparent happiness and relief of the droid.</p>
<p>"Hey," Luke peeked at him from one eye. </p>
<p>"Handstand meditation." Din noted with an impressed tone.</p>
<p>"No counting sand though." He put his hand down and pushed himself up to flip back into a standing position.</p>
<p>"Was that necessary?"</p>
<p>"Maybe I wanted to show-off?" Luke grinned, so nonchalantly that Din wanted to bite at his lips in retaliation for trying to ignore what happened before. "It actually feels easier to do that than simply put my legs down. Training. Master Yoda ensured nothing was easy."</p>
<p>Grogu tapped his father's helmet.</p>
<p>"I think he's worried you'll do the same to him."</p>
<p>"No handstands yet. If I train him." Luke quickly finished and then leaned against his knees to stretch out a bit, groaning in some relief. “He would have a bit longer till he did something like that.”</p>
<p>“I…see…” Din had no idea what Luke just said. He became very distracted by the position the blond put himself in how his hips and ass pushed against his tight training pants, and made an unnecessary noise that hit Din hard in his stomach. ‘Gods…’ he had to lick his lips under his helmet and keep his hands under control. He felt like a starving man and he could not remember the last time he felt so desperate and full of need.</p>
<p>What would Luke look like under him? What would he sound like? Feel like…Taste like…</p>
<p>‘Kriff. Stop it.’ He swallowed a groan, gritting his teeth to not let something very Mandalorian but very unromantic slip past. Not going to happen in front of the kid or to Luke, who really deserved a little more tact and gentleness than <i>that</i>. He was better than that disgusting senator. He would not make his husband uncomfortable. He was better than this. He was better than this. He was better than this…gods, Luke was so gorgeous. His teeth actually ached he wanted to bit at his neck so terribly.</p>
<p>Quickly, in hopes to distract his very inappropriate thoughts, he grabbed the towel on the cabinet and threw it over to Luke. "I still find it impressive that you can work up a sweat like that from meditation."</p>
<p>Luke wiped his face. "I'll need to teach you. It's great for the core. Can't risk you losing your abs." He grinned when Din turned Grogu's head away and then flipped him off. "Not an acceptable compliment?"</p>
<p>"I'd thought you'd be more sensitive given what you just went through."</p>
<p>"True. Guess I am a hypocrite."</p>
<p>Din had to chuckle and reached up and placed his son down on the floor, watching as he rushed over to Luke who scooped him up. Already knowing what Grogu wanted, he placed him against his chest and the kid pressed his ear back to listen to, what Din assumed, was Luke's Force core.</p>
<p>It must be pleasant.</p>
<p>Din wondered if it was similar to the feeling he experienced out in the dunes. Luke had said that he felt like a hearth, a protective, blazing flame that made provided warmth. Was there something like that inside Luke? Not a fire...no, it was something gentler. Soft. Green mountain air. Blue sea breeze. Something so rare and coveted to a Mandalorian and their barren land. Pure and clean and comforting.</p>
<p>He shuddered it off as pointless and useless romanticism.</p>
<p>"Ba." Grogu cooed and babbled, looking up at Luke.</p>
<p>"Ah, really?" Luke nodded in agreement to whatever the child was saying. Din didn't know if the man actually understood what Grogu said or if he was playing along. Either way, it was a rather adorable sight. He then moved the kid onto his hip and smiled over to Din, "What is happening today?"</p>
<p>Din wondered when exactly he ran out of excuses to come and take Luke out into the city or to just close by. He had become used to seeing the younger man on the daily. It was a standard feeling of pleasure having him around and letting Din experience his sweetheart demeanor and constant smiles. Civilians on the street were used to it as well, most now able to provide a polite nod or even a smile back. There was something infectious about the Jedi's personality. There were still none close to him, besides the kids who hurried after his boots begging to fly in the air, but most all had stopped glaring. </p>
<p>He was...normal. Part of the Mandalore scenery and city. Luke was just there. It was like there wasn't a time when he hadn't been there.</p>
<p>Which was stupidity.</p>
<p>Luke was not a Mandalorian. He would not become a Mandalorian. He was just a temporary intruder in their home. There was still an unsettling possibility, almost a true terror, which this was all a mask and none of what he showed to Din was true.</p>
<p>But he still couldn't help but wonder...if he was this kind and good...how had no one stolen him by this point? Someone would've pursued him seriously. Surely, they were not all as revolting as Senator Ken. The New Republic has been around a couple of years now and there had not been a push for his hand?</p>
<p>His sister was frightening but politicians would not be held back for long, or many others, in regards to Luke with his personality and looks.</p>
<p>There must be a lie somewhere.</p>
<p>There had to be.</p>
<p>"Checking in." Din finally mustered, in a way unsure why he was there. "You still have enough supplies?"</p>
<p>"Yes." Luke nodded.</p>
<p>"You don't seem to eat much."</p>
<p>"Trying to do better. I seem to have a high metabolism but after my life-style I don't seem to get hungry."</p>
<p>"You don't get hungry or you're not <i>aware</i> when you're hungry?"</p>
<p>"Potentially the second one."</p>
<p>"Ba!" Grogu scolded.</p>
<p>"I'm in agreement with that." Din huffed. "Do you even know how to take care of yourself?" </p>
<p>"I've lived nearly thirty-years. I've managed pretty well." Luke shrugged, not understanding what the issue was.</p>
<p>"Think that is a reason why you're short?"</p>
<p>Luke scoffed, "Really?"</p>
<p>Din mimicked Luke and just shrugged. </p>
<p>"Bastard.”</p>
<p>"You can't insult the Mand'alor."</p>
<p>"Fine. Jerk then."</p>
<p>"Still an insult."</p>
<p>"Do you want me to flirt with you instead?"</p>
<p>"Oh yes, now that's a threat." Din made a move towards the blond, smirking to himself when he watched the face color red and take a step back. "You really can’t handle it when it’s directed at you. Do you need a reminder of yesterday?"</p>
<p>Luke huffed and looked away with a sulk and his ears pinked. "I can handle it fine."</p>
<p>"Uh-huh." He took another step towards the man. "To me you look as skittish as a Loth-kitten. You certainly purred like one yesterday."</p>
<p>“I. Did. Not.”</p>
<p>Din was now centimeters from him. “You did.”</p>
<p>Luke held on to Grogu for comfort. “I did not.”</p>
<p>A husky voice escaped Din’s chest, “You are a terrible liar. No wonder you always tell the truth.”</p>
<p>Grogu giggled, gripping on to Luke’s shirt and pulled for attention.</p>
<p>“You can’t take your dad’s side.” Luke grumbled.</p>
<p>Din chuckled again and looked at the sight. There was something about seeing him, cradling his child, looking up at him with big blue eyes and a flushed face. Like it suited him, like it was where he was meant to be.</p>
<p>He gently pinched and rubbed Grogu's ears. "He really cares for you."</p>
<p>"Well, I care for him back." Luke looked down to the child on his hip, struggling to keep up with Din's behavior. "Guess I can admit I care for his father as well."</p>
<p>"Ah, well thanks for your consideration in caring." Din said in a tone that could only be read as teasing.</p>
<p>Luke's lips twitched into a smirk. "I've been told I care about a lot of people. Probably shouldn't feel too special."</p>
<p>"Did it actually hurt you to say that?" Din laughed when Luke sulked. "It did. You can't insult anyone, can you?"</p>
<p>"I have also been told I can be incredibly snarky when I put my mind to it."</p>
<p>"I've noticed. Still waiting for you to properly insult a person. The best you could do was call me a jerk.” Din's hand went from Grogu's ear up to Luke's, giving it a little tug and smirked again when the man trembled. "Well, aren't you a sensitive little one."</p>
<p>"This isn't funny."</p>
<p>"This is hilarious."</p>
<p>"You seriously just came here to make fun, didn't you?"</p>
<p>"It does get boring ruling an entire planet."</p>
<p>Luke huffed, "And you claim you don't have a sense of humor."</p>
<p>"I said I've been told I don't have one. Never said I didn't." Din gave Luke one of his famous head-tilts. "Your own fault that you believed that."</p>
<p>"What happened to you not talking to me?" Luke bounced Grogu around a bit.</p>
<p>"You miss my imposing silence?"</p>
<p>Luke actually puffed his cheeks out in a pout. </p>
<p>"Cute." He gave another tug to Luke's ear.</p>
<p>Luke huffed again and pulled his head away, face and shoulders covered in a blush. "I'd thought after everything I went through with Senator Ken I'd get more pity."</p>
<p>"We're not known for pity or mercy." </p>
<p>"I've noticed."</p>
<p>"Batu..." Grogu grumbled and moved around to show he wanted down. He started to walk over to Artoo, babbling on something.</p>
<p>Din crossed his arms over his chest, watching his son protectively, "He best not hurt him."</p>
<p>"Artoo is usually good with younglings." Luke comforted. "He's told me stories about looking over them once or twice back at the Jedi Order."</p>
<p>Din turned to him, "Ahoska said Grogu was there."</p>
<p>Luke nodded solemnly, "Grogu...showed me as well."</p>
<p>"Apparently he is one of the few foundlings who survived...potentially the only one." His voice went dark. "That thing you fought, Darth Vader, was the one who did it."</p>
<p>Luke did his best to not shake and he swallowed down bile. "I...heard."</p>
<p>"You took him out, right? That monster." He growled to himself. "Him and the Emperor...what they did to this galaxy, my people, those...those <i>kids</i>."</p>
<p>There was nothing Luke could find himself able to say. Words felt stuck in his throat and his eyes felt hot and tight. It was a struggle to even swallow and his right hand ached.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry." Din muttered. "You don't like talking about them."</p>
<p>"It was...a hard day." Luke choked out.</p>
<p>"I'm sure it was. But you removed the most dangerous and horrible beings in the galaxy. You did something incredible."</p>
<p>"It was more complicated than that."</p>
<p>"So you've said."</p>
<p>"I mean..." He clenched his false wrist. "Vader...he was more complicated."</p>
<p>Din did not say anything and Luke continued.</p>
<p>"Around the Emperor it was like all positive energy was wiped out from you. He made everything terrible, angry, and hateful fester inside of you. It was terrible manipulation, though even that feels like a soft term for what he did." He explained. "He wanted me to kill in anger so he could...have me..."</p>
<p>"<i>Have you</i>?" Din's tone sounded tight. He assumed the worst and just the mere idea of it made Luke struggle to breathe.</p>
<p>"Not...not like that." Luke tried to comfort, though the fear from Din made his stomach roll with miserable queasiness. He refused to give that any thought—he had enough fear for the dead man as it was. "Just...he wanted me to turn Sith. Follow his footsteps. To learn to enjoy terrible things."</p>
<p>"But you...don't."</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>Din, the unfairly quiet intelligent man turned to look at him fully. "But you said you could not feel anything else but terrible things?"</p>
<p>"I fought it. When I realized what he was about to make me become...I threw the saber away. I refused to do anything."</p>
<p>"You...disarmed yourself." His tone was of complete disbelief.</p>
<p>"Probably sounds like a piss-poor idea now." He attempted a smile but it didn't feel right on his face. "But it was the right thing to do."</p>
<p>"What happened?"</p>
<p>"I told him he failed. Again, probably not the brightest idea. I warned you I could get snarky." Luke laughed softly and it sounded sad. "He did not take it well." His hand reached up to his chest. "He used a torture technique on me." He rubbed a part of his upper chest to signal a very terrible memory. "Still carry the scars from that."</p>
<p>"He <i>tortured</i> you?" Din reached out and grabbed his arms and pulled him close, looking over Luke's face. His tone was of open horror. And of quiet, simmering anger. "He scarred you?"</p>
<p>"It's fine." Luke promised, feeling the wave of growing darkness from his husband. "It's not...it's not bad anymore. It healed quickly."</p>
<p>"How did you survive?" His gloved thumbs brushed over Luke's shoulders. </p>
<p>Luke licked his lips in nerves. "Vader." At Din's confused noise he elaborated. "Vader saved me. He killed the Emperor. Not me."</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>Luke gave him a broken smile, "Told you it was complicated."</p>
<p>"Why? You were enemies."</p>
<p>"He...was once a good man named Anakin. A Jedi Master with impressive abilities, some say one of the strongest Jedi to ever live. But he loved and hated hard. He could never turn off his emotions despite the teachings of the Order. He met the Emperor when he was still known as Chancellor Palpatine...before anyone knew what he was. Anakin knew him for years." Luke sighed, "His weakness of attachments and arrogance were exploited and that darkness...that..." he clenched his teeth a moment to not get ill, "that feeling the Emperor gave off...it was in Anakin's head for years. Unknowingly whispering things."</p>
<p>He ran a hand through his hair, trying to keep himself steady and not shake. "The things Anakin did were horrible. Wrong. He made choices that..." He didn't know how to finish it. "But he was more complicated than what was thought. There was good still in him. I had felt it. Anakin was still in there...just smothered by this persona named Vader that the Emperor created. It was always an internal battle that Vader dominated. At that moment, Anakin won. And I survived."</p>
<p>Din didn't pull back but he was very still as he listened.</p>
<p>"I guess you can understand why the real story hasn't been told." Luke looked away. "Apparently I'm easier to see than Darth Vader saving the day. Told you I wasn't a hero."</p>
<p>The Mandalorian took in a deep breath, "I can see why this weighs so heavily on you."</p>
<p>The blond just gave a little shrug and looked over to Grogu. "It's hard to speak about for many reasons. But at that point I truly felt pity for Darth Vader. I nearly lost myself just being around the Emperor for a few hours, knowing my friends were suffering from the battle raging...Anakin was with him for potentially thirty years." His eyes softened as the kid tried to reach up to the dome top of Artoo but couldn't reach no matter how hard he tried to stand on his tiptoes. "I couldn't imagine doing what he did...but..."</p>
<p>"No." Din snapped harshly and grabbed him by the arms to force Luke to look up at him. "<i>No</i>. You're not like him. You could never do anything like that. That isn't you. That's never you."</p>
<p>"And how do you know that?" Luke's voice came out like a plea. "You haven't seen me face anger. You haven't seen what I can do."</p>
<p>"I know you're gentle. I know my son adores you. I know you are still smiling despite all that you're sacrificing." Their chest brushed against each other. "You're good.” He concluded, voice painfully tender. “You're such a good, pure person."</p>
<p>At that moment, Luke wanted to kiss him. </p>
<p>He settled for just putting his head against the broad shoulder. "Is this pity for Senator Ken like I asked?"</p>
<p>"We can call it that." Din said softly and then wrapped his arms around Luke. "Just don't use this as an excuse to feel me up."</p>
<p>Din.</p>
<p>Luke laughed, "No promises." He clung back to the man and never wanted to let go.</p>
<p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-o-</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p>Luke stared up at his ceiling, heart in his throat, when he woke up on the first day of his second month and knew he was in trouble.</p>
<p>He had dreamt of Din last night.</p>
<p>While nothing he would call bad, in the sense of over the line and dirty, it was just Din being Din. It was talking, walking, laughing...holding him. And when Luke woke up he found he had tears in his eyes, his heart pounding and a terrible sense of loneliness knowing he wasn’t near.</p>
<p><i>Din</i>.</p>
<p>He was in a lot of trouble.</p>
<p>He couldn't say love, he wouldn’t say love, which still seemed too soon, right? But it was more than a crush. Something far more. </p>
<p>Groaning, he took his pillow and covered his face to keep himself from screaming.</p>
<p>Han would not be right. Han could <i>not</i> be right.</p>
<p>Luke was not falling in love with Din.</p>
<p>Amazing, kind, protective Din.</p>
<p>A scream came out of him again this time. Love was not in the cards for him. He could not follow the same path of his father. He couldn't risk it. Love was too dangerous for someone like him. He was too dangerous for something as good as love.</p>
<p>In love with Din…</p>
<p>Gods, his stomach hurt and he felt dizzy and he, stupidly, wanted to cry. He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t be in love.</p>
<p>Grumbling he jumped up, knocking on Artoo's dome to wake him up. "Going for a walk."</p>
<p>Artoo just gave off a whiny whirl.</p>
<p>"My marriage has made you lazy." Luke smirked. "I'll bring it up with Din about taking the X-Wing for a spin. Sound good?"</p>
<p>The droid just hooted but got himself cozy to go back to his resting state.</p>
<p>Luke hopped out of his home and took a peek down the street. It looked like there were people mulling about but he didn't feel like walking around the groups and earn stares. He still was not that well liked despite his stories, they were still waiting for something more to prove his worth as the spouse of their beloved leader, and some would probably still give him suspicious or judging glares. He had enough on his head and he needed to just think and move and be alone for a few minutes.</p>
<p>He decided to just walk out of the dome like before, out in the open desert and air and just inhaled. He still did not like the heat but it gave him a good distraction. He already had sweat gathering on his brow.</p>
<p>He did it before he was aware of it, but he found himself staring up at the sky.</p>
<p>Luke frowned.</p>
<p>Something itched at the back of his head. </p>
<p>"Ba!"</p>
<p>He blinked in surprise and turned around to see little Grogu hurrying over to him, arms out, Din a few feet behind. He kneeled down and picked the child up, giving him a smile and a confused look to Din, trying to ignore the agony in his chest. "Don't you ever attend meetings?"</p>
<p>"Will have one soon. Getting out helps to not lose my mind."</p>
<p>"Ah." He tilted his soft brow. "Well...good morning then."</p>
<p>"Good morning." He said with a soft tone and Luke wondered what he looked like when it sounded like he was smiling. "Morning walk?"</p>
<p>"Yeah." Luke looked back up at the sky.</p>
<p>"Seems a bit bright for star gazing."</p>
<p>Luke smiled and looked back at him, "My mistake. I thought it was the middle of the night."</p>
<p>Din chuckled and there goes Luke's heart.</p>
<p>"What are you doing?"</p>
<p>Luke frowned and peeked back, "Nothing. Just out here not thinking."</p>
<p>"Not thinking." Din repeated. </p>
<p>"I get the feeling you want to say something insulting." </p>
<p>Din shrugged. </p>
<p>Luke's blue eyes rolled in good humor. "You're lucky you're handsome and I'm so shallow. You'll get away with anything."</p>
<p>"Are you seriously trying to flirt again after your little freak out last night?"</p>
<p>"It was <i>not</i> a freak-out."</p>
<p>"Hmm," it did not sound like he believed Luke at all. “Then what would you call it?”</p>
<p>Luke’s lips thinned.</p>
<p>“Hm?” Din leaned over to him, smirking to himself when the blond started to flush again. “Come on now, don’t be shy. What was it then?”</p>
<p>His heart couldn’t take it. It was hard to breathe and his whole system felt out of his control. All he wanted was to press against him and feel all there was to him.</p>
<p><i>Din, Din, Din</i>.</p>
<p>“Hmph.” He turned away, sulking. “If you don’t know then I don’t see why I should tell you.’</p>
<p>Din laughed and placed a hand atop of Luke’s head. “You really are adorably pathetic.”</p>
<p>“I swear I can kill you with a flick of my wrist.”</p>
<p>“Terrifying.” Din chuckled, not taking him seriously at all. "Come, you do not need to be out here alone."</p>
<p>"I promise I can handle myself and a little heat."</p>
<p>"Forgive me if I don't believe you." He said casually and grabbed Luke's collar again to drag him out of the desert. "If you're that bored you can come and watch Grogu with Dune. All three of you need to get your...hyperness out before someone decides to throw you all out a window."</p>
<p>"Ba." Grogu cooed.</p>
<p>"Yes, including you, kid." Din warned and neither Luke nor Grogu believed him for a second. The two troublemakers just shared a grin to each other earning a glare from the masked king.</p>
<p>Din walked them into the palace, handing Luke and Grogu off to Cara, and gave them all a warning to, for the love of the gods, behave and then stalked off to whatever he needed to do. </p>
<p>"Kingly things." Cara had provided. So she just took Luke around to finally get an official tour of the place, Grogu sitting comfortably on his head as they walked, sometimes chewing on his hair. It gave him a pleasant sense of familiarity to have him there.</p>
<p>The palace was nice...but it seemed to be palace more in name than in anything royal and grandeur. Or maybe he had just seen way too much of the unnecessary abodes of Senators and Generals. This felt more like a home than anything else. Yes, a larger home with weapons and a throne room but a home nonetheless.</p>
<p>The tour only lasted a short time before they saw everything and now the three of them needed to do something so they didn't sneak out to steal a ship. Which all three agreed sounded fun...but did not want to face the lecture Din would give them if they managed that.</p>
<p>So, they found themselves just sitting around and chatting and goofing off for the next couple of hours.</p>
<p>"That's <i>crazy</i>!" Cara laughed. "How are you so good at mimicking voices?"</p>
<p>"Being very bored at Tatooine and the in-between of jumping from planet to planet. I usually just keep it to myself...I will say, I have made Leia freak out when I've mimicked Han. I do him pretty well." Luke gave her a sheepish smile, "Not the best talent to have. Certainly not the most attractive."</p>
<p>"Oh-ho, and you want to be seen as attractive do ya?" Cara smirked. "I think it would be something Mando would enjoy."</p>
<p>"Ugh." Luke was beginning to regret showing them his ability for voice change. "I can say it has helped with some missions."</p>
<p>"I bet. You don't sound like yourself at all."</p>
<p>Grogu just squealed and reached up to Luke's face, pushing at his lips and cheeks.</p>
<p>"He certainly is impressed." She noted.</p>
<p>Luke just let the kid do what he wanted. "Well, he is the most important."</p>
<p>Grogu just made a noise of approval and made grabby hands, tapping his forehead against Luke's mouth. "Mwa!"</p>
<p>Luke tilted his head so Cara elaborated. "He wants a kiss."</p>
<p>"Oh?" He kissed Grogu's head. "That?"</p>
<p>"Ba!" He sounded happy but not satisfied.</p>
<p>"Mandalorian way." She tapped her forehead. "Head to head. It is a way to show affection when you're in armor." </p>
<p>"Oh! Oh, ok." Luke picked the little child up and bonked their heads together. Grogu grinned, very happy. "I see."</p>
<p>"Mwa!" Grogu bonked their heads together again. </p>
<p>Luke melted.</p>
<p>He adored this child. Loved every little centimeter of him. Yes, he reminded him so much of his teacher but this kid was just easy to love on his own. He could understand how Din decided to protect him over turning him over to the Empire. </p>
<p>He picked the kid up again, holding him high, grinning in complete adoration for him especially when he started to babble excitedly again. Grogu reached for Luke's face, wanting another head press, which Luke could not deny.</p>
<p>"He really does care for you."</p>
<p>Luke jumped and looked over to see Din just standing at the entrance to the room.</p>
<p>"Uhm...hi? How long have you been there?"</p>
<p>"A bit."</p>
<p>"Since you gave Grogu the forehead kiss...the first one." Cara said with a knowing grin.</p>
<p>Luke glared at her. "Well, I assume you know you can come in?"</p>
<p>"Yeah." His voice made Luke lose all feelings in his legs and had he been standing he would, without a doubt, be on the floor in a pile of goo. It was so soft and fond and heated. It hit Luke hard in the stomach. He had no idea what Din's expression was but Luke had an unsettling feeling his heart would not have been able to take it. He came up to Luke, once again looming over him with his height and bulk, and continued to stare through his visor. "I'm sorry that took so long."</p>
<p>His voice…</p>
<p>Gods, it went so low and rough. It was practically caressing Luke’s skin. He could feel that intense stare burning him to his core. He bit his lip to keep an embarrassing noise from escaping him. It felt like something hot had him in its grasp with no plans on letting go.</p>
<p>"I-It was fine." Why was he talking like that? What was this feeling he was giving off? Luke swallowed down an embarrassing noise and looked away, face red. "I'm always happy to be around Grogu and Cara."</p>
<p>He nodded and then offered his hand to help Luke up from his seat.</p>
<p>Luke took it, becoming very aware of how large Din's hands were, and swore he was about to pass out.</p>
<p>"I'll walk you home."</p>
<p>"Uhm...yeah, sure...t-thank you."</p>
<p>Din dragged him out by the hand and did not drop it the entire walk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-o-</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p>Luke wore his black robes that following morning. His fingers twitched and the itch at the back of his head was worse. He felt distracted and unsettled. His stomach hurt and all his senses retracted like they were in contact with something foul.</p>
<p>He didn't feel right.</p>
<p>He returned to the same spot in the desert, glaring up at the sky to try and peek anything past the clouds. Nothing he could see…but he could certainly feel it.  Past the atmosphere; just watching and waiting. He didn’t know what but he understood it was not good. </p>
<p>He ground his teeth together and felt a need to rush to his X-Wing. It was close, he felt confident of that, but it was far too out of his reach to understand and get a clear vision.</p>
<p>There were whispers in the back of his head, hushed sounds of mechanical whirrs, beats of parts, and a lot of potential movement but little life.</p>
<p>‘What are you?’ He subtly reached out but found nothing to grasp onto.</p>
<p>“Skywalker,” A firm voice called as a large hand grasped his shoulder, pulling him back. “I’ve been calling you…what the hell are you doing?” Din asked, he sounded angry. “I told you to tell me when you leave the perimeter.”</p>
<p>"Huh?" Luke looked over at him, blinking out of a daze.</p>
<p>"Skywalker?" Din’s voice went softer, full of concern, and placed a hand on the side of his face. "What is it?"</p>
<p>"I..." Luke looked back up at the sky. "I don't know."</p>
<p>Din looked over him with open worry. “You’re unsettled.”</p>
<p>Luke frowned and his eyes narrowed in on the spot again, as if seeing something, and made a decision. “Call a curfew tonight.”</p>
<p>“Excuse me?”</p>
<p>“For your citizens. Tell them to be inside before dark.” His hands clenched and unclenched. “None are close to the entry…but any who are further out than the rest, tell them to bunk with someone towards the middle of the city.”</p>
<p>Din pressed a button on the side of his visor, looking up at the sky. There was nothing. “That will cause concern.”</p>
<p>“I know. But…do it. Please.”</p>
<p>“I need an explanation before I make such a demand.”</p>
<p>“It…I feel something. Sense it. There is something there and it’s coming here.”</p>
<p>“I can’t shut-down my city for a feeling.”</p>
<p>Luke ran a hand through his hair, aggravated. “Bo-Katan….she’s dealt with Jedi before, hasn’t she? Maybe she can understand what I am trying to say. Just…” It was so hard when people didn’t understand and it felt like an emergency. “Please.”</p>
<p>Din stared at him then lifted a hand up to his helmet again, “Kryze, meet me in the throne room. Skywalker needs to speak with you immediately.”</p>
<p>“Thank you.” It was a start but he still felt no relief as he followed after Din back to his palace, still turning around thinking something was about to appear.</p>
<p>The main group of Din’s loyal friends and protectors met them and Luke wasted no time as he looked at the redheaded woman. “I need you to help Din understand he needs to call all citizens inside for safety.”</p>
<p>The woman, helmet pressed on her hip, blinked at him and then her eyes narrowed, “Explain.”</p>
<p>“To the west,” he pointed out the window that overlooked the large entry to the dome. “Up, out of the atmosphere, so nothing can be seen or detected…there is something there. It’s coming here. And it is not good.”</p>
<p>“Something.” She repeated.</p>
<p>“Yes.” He stressed. “I know this sounds crazy but I know there is a danger there. We need to ensure the people are protected.”</p>
<p>“And why did you need to speak with me?”</p>
<p>“You’ve met my kind before. I know it. When we were first here,” he motioned to the throne room, “you were trying to send negative feelings at me. You knew I would pick up on it. You recognized what I was before anyone else. You’ve seen a light-saber before.”</p>
<p>She kept her stare hard on him, “I have.”</p>
<p>“My hope is that you’ve dealt with my kind enough to know what I am trying to say.” He looked at her, pleading. “Please. I just want to keep this city safe.”</p>
<p>It was silent for a moment, Bo-Katan staring intently at Luke, before she gave a stiff nod and looked to her king, “Do it.”</p>
<p>“Are you crazy?” Paz spat. “Tell everyone to <i>hide</i>?”</p>
<p>She turned to look back at the Jedi. “I may not care for many Jedi, but I know what they do. When they have a feeling it is wise to listen to them. They feel things before they happen. If Skywalker is saying we need to hide our people, then we need to do it.”</p>
<p>Boba’s lips went into a firm line before he approached Din, “She’s right. I don’t like ‘em either but your Jedi has shown to be somewhat decent. I don’t believe he’s doing this for kicks. If he says something wrong, trust him.”</p>
<p>Din looked at the two of them and then back at his husband, “What all do you think needs to be done?”</p>
<p>“Call your people in. Have them in a protected floor of a building that is closer to the middle most point of the city, close to the palace. Have them armed if it helps but ensure they remain safe inside. Call a few of your best warriors here and then have them stationed on the rooftops.” He pointed out the window and to the buildings he thought best. “I don’t think ships are the best in this case, so evacuation does not sound plausible. I just need people protecting the main entrance from a high ground.” He nodded upwards, “They’re coming from this direction but the chances of them having enough fire-power to break through the protective dome seems unlikely. They’ll aim for the opening and attempt a clear shot.”</p>
<p>“We have shields.” Koska put in. “They’re old but they can keep a lot of fire power back. ”</p>
<p>“They need ready. How quick do they turn on?”</p>
<p>“A few seconds.”</p>
<p>“I’ll need someone ready to turn them on with my mark.”</p>
<p>Koska looked over to Bo-Katan and Din.</p>
<p>“Do as he asks.”</p>
<p>Din turned to Cara and Paz. “I want you to look after Grogu and Skywalker through this.”</p>
<p>“Just Grogu.” Luke corrected and gave Din a firm stare. “I’m staying out here and handling this.”</p>
<p>“You can’t get hurt. If anything happens to you my people will suffer for it. You need to stay safe.”</p>
<p>“I won’t get hurt.” Luke promised. “I’ll be fine. I’m needed out here.”</p>
<p>“You’re not needed. My people and I can handle it.”</p>
<p>Luke stood straight and, for the first time since he arrived on Mandalore, provided a look that was almost angry. “I’m staying.”</p>
<p>Din growled. “You do not talk back to me, Skywalker.”</p>
<p>“And you are not locking me up for protection.” Luke growled back, staring up at the intimidating helmet. “I am a Jedi. I will be here and will protect Mandalore.”</p>
<p>“You’re here as my husband so my people can keep their freedom.”</p>
<p>“I’m not a politician. And yes, I’m your <i>husband</i>. This means I am here to support you and your people. I’m not hiding out when I can help.”</p>
<p>“Skywalker--”</p>
<p>“Use your Mand’alor voice on me all you want. I’m not leaving you with this. I’m staying.” Luke crossed his arms and glared, as if daring him to do anything against the claim.</p>
<p>The spouses continued to stare each other down.</p>
<p>Cara snorted. “We sure he isn’t a Mandalorian?”</p>
<p>Bo-Katan huffed, “Mand’alor, just let him stay so we can avoid wasting more time. I can already see this is not going your way.” Her lips curled. “He’s carrying the same look the others like him have carried. You’re <i>not</i> winning.”</p>
<p>The men continued to glare at each other but then Din made an aggravated noise and turned away and started to bark out orders to the others.</p>
<p>“Well…” Cara approached him, “You certainly got under his skin.”</p>
<p> “Too bad for him. I’m not leaving.”</p>
<p>“Still…rather impressive. Din is a good guy. He does everything for the sake of someone else. But the man still has a temper. Not many face him down when he’s angry.”</p>
<p>Luke didn’t say anything, frown still present on his face. He just made a displeased noise, turned around in the other direction and went to help anyone he could find.</p>
<p>“Hmm,” Cara looked down at Grogu, “Looks like mom and dad are fighting.”</p>
<p>“Ma…” Grogu agreed in worry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-o-</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p>Din did his best to avoid Luke.</p>
<p>“Well short-stuff…” Cara approached the blond who appeared to watch the sun set in the distant, his face firm. “It seems you got the whole city on edge.”</p>
<p>“Not my intention. But it will be better for them to be aware of that is happening.”</p>
<p>“Even though,” she used her free hand to motion to the big happening of nothing around them. The warriors that had come to Din’s aid stalking about, tense, and clearly glaring at the Jedi who had ruined what should have been a normal day. “There is nothing going on?”</p>
<p>“I hope nothing happens.” Luke said calmly, no joke in his tone. “Being proven wrong would be a blessing.”</p>
<p>Cara frowned. She had not heard him sound like that before.</p>
<p>Now his eyes narrowed, “Go get Grogu and bring him down to the safe area.” His face was pulled into a strong glare, his eyes not moving from the sky. “Please.”</p>
<p>She pursed her lips and nodded heading over to her king to stop real quick, bringing her head low to him. “I have trouble believing this as much as you do…but your Jedi is almost making me ready to think something will happen.”</p>
<p>Din’s stomach clenched and he nodded back, keeping a not so subtle eye on the man. “I don’t like this.”</p>
<p>“Guess the worse of it will just be angry citizens, not dead ones. Maybe this would be a good chance to break out of the marriage?”</p>
<p>“Maybe.” Din noted, his tone unsure.</p>
<p>“Think he is doing this for that?”</p>
<p>“I think he would’ve included me if that was a plan.” His muscles felt tense. “I do think he believes something is coming.”</p>
<p>“And you don’t?”</p>
<p>Under his helmet, Din’s lips twisted. “I have seen a lot of oddities the past few years with my son. I know there is more to everything in this galaxy than I originally believed…my husband and son can move things with their minds after all.”</p>
<p>“Moving things and this seems a little bit of a jump.”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>“And yet you’re letting him do what he wants?”</p>
<p>His stare remained firm on his husband, who looked so different to him now. Luke stared out, his eyes firm and his face composed. His hands were behind his back with his posture straight. He didn't look like the man he was familiar with. The one ready to share smiles and could not hide a blush to save his life. He wasn't jumping around or jittery and something about his presences was soft but overwhelming...as if there was something hiding in the shadows. He looked like a soldier.</p>
<p>He looked like a Jedi.</p>
<p>Behind his helmet Din frowned and something inside of him squeezed uncomfortably. He wasn't sure he liked it. He was used to Luke ready to pick a flirt-fight, who would hoist up his son and look at him like a parent would, who wanted to do whatever was necessary to make others smile.</p>
<p>That was Luke Skywalker.</p>
<p>This...</p>
<p>He wasn't sure. It was not something evil or cruel or wrong, necessarily. There was something good about it. It was just...too much. It made something in Din's bones ache painfully as if the whole air was too heavy to truly hold up. A massive weight of something powerful and so terribly lonely.</p>
<p>What was <i>this</i>?</p>
<p>“Yes.” He finally answered.</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>“I guess I have my own feeling about this. It has been a bit of time since we’ve had some trouble. That doesn’t bode well for our kind.” He felt his temper start to boil again. He did not like anything of this. Nor did he like how the normally sweet blond looked. This was just wrong. “Please just…just humor this for now. And watch over my son.”</p>
<p>Cara shrugged and gave a little nod, walking back, but kept her eyes on her king as he approached the Jedi.</p>
<p>She could admit it herself, there was something off about the whole mess…and she did not like it. She took the little one away and to safety as requested, unsure if she did or did not want a fight at the moment. The whole thing gave her an uncomfortably cold feeling.</p>
<p>"Skywalker," he approached, trying not to flinch when he felt the power seep out of him. "Anything?"</p>
<p>Luke nodded, "Yes." Even his voice was different. Still and controlled. Detached.</p>
<p>What did those teachers <i>do</i> to him? What did he go through to close himself up like this in a blink of an eye?</p>
<p>His blue eyes narrowed and then his head snapped up, "There."</p>
<p>Din looked up, pressing his helmet to look. For a few seconds…nothing. And then he saw the shadow begin to seep out from the clouds and he felt something crawl up his spine and he tried not to turn and look at the Jedi next to him. "A ship."</p>
<p>"New Republic?" Boba asked, peering through his own visor as he tried to get a clear view. Unfortunately, he was answered quite quickly.</p>
<p>"With that klunk of a body...no." Bo-Katan hissed. "Empire. No doubt."</p>
<p>Din’s blood ran cold and understood instantly what was approaching them. "They're after the kid."</p>
<p>"They won't get him." Luke promised. "They won't get any of you." His head snapped back to attention, “Shields!”</p>
<p>They were up seconds before a large blast broke through the dark clouds, penetrating off the shields. More shots followed and the city trembled from the massive impact. Dust and sand billowed around and buildings shook. For a moment the dome looked like it would crack but it held firm and everyone was safe for now. </p>
<p>The blaster shots stopped, an ugly stillness resided over the air, and then the hanger on the ship started to open.</p>
<p>"They're dropping something." Boba said, eyes squinting at the infrared. "Droids."</p>
<p>"Shit." Bo-Katan grunted. "I think we're now seeing the rest of those Dark Troopers we've heard so much about."</p>
<p>"What?" Din peered out and felt nausea hit him hard at the sight of those familiar droids speeding to the ground. He felt cold as he remembered Dr. Pershing spilling all the secrets he knew of the rebuilding of the Empire and how Moff Gideon had multiple projects under his power, besides whatever was involved with Grogu, including the betterment of certain assassin droids; Dark Troopers. Massive, with bodies that could withstand most all blasters and Beskar, simplified movement and actions but lethal and did not stop. When he had rescued Grogu, Gideon only had three on his ship at the time, the final experimental version as the rest of them were in their finishing stages on another location.</p>
<p>It took five of them to take them down and all were left injured and exhausted after the fact. They barely survived and Din had thought, desperately, that was the end of those nightmarish figures. Despite Pershing’s warning, Din had foolishly expected those involved with the project would stop with their head cut off. He had grown too hopeful. Too stupid.</p>
<p>"Apparently others are following what Gideon started." Bo-Katan kept her blaster close to her. </p>
<p>"We fought three of them when they were not complete. It was only due to Din’s saber and staff that we managed to get any sort of victory…and it was still a struggle." Koska snapped. "Even with our forces...this will not be a clean fight. Back up from the Capital won’t be here for hours if we call.”</p>
<p>“I’ll get on Slave 1. Take out their main ship and the troopers.”</p>
<p>“They’re built to withstand most blaster fire.” Din snarled. “And your seismic charge can’t be released so close to the city.”</p>
<p>“I can at least try to take out some.” Boba argued.</p>
<p>“If you can get on your ship and get out safely, aim for the ship. I don’t want the troopers after you until that is taken care of. We need that firepower taken care of incase anything happens to those shields. Or they have backup coming.” Luke said, looking at Boba. </p>
<p>“And the troopers?”</p>
<p>Luke, now with everyone’s attention, gave them all a tilt of his brow, “I’ll take them.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Once again: PLEASE go check out and support LittleThriftstoreClown and her amazing art here https://archiveofourown.org/works/28993227 I am just in awe and so touched to have someone draw something based off this fic--and this is incredible! Please check it out and leave her an amazing review for the time and love put into this piece!</p>
<p>So...ok, you guys are all just too amazing...I'm going to try and do two updates a weekend from now on. One Friday and one Sunday. The support you have provided has just been amazing and so appreciated that I just need to keep providing (and get them reviews, lol I'll be honest this has just been amazing and just...well, amazing!)</p>
<p>Now, I think everyone can sort of picture what is about to happen...we get some sexy OP Luke times. I think it's Din's turn to be overwhelmed &gt;:D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Monster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter PSA: An (poor) attempt at action, romance, fluff, mild daddy kink (?), flirting, BAMF Luke Skywalker, Force talk, sexual tension</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-o-</p>
</div><p> </p><p>"Are you crazy?" Din growled, grabbing Luke's arm. "That is an army of forty Dark Troopers. These aren't some stupid Separatist battle droids. These things are built to take most any hit. They are tanks."</p><p>"Most hits." Luke noted. "Not all. I'll take care of them.” He smirked, there was something wild about it, something very Mandalorian in the expression. Eager for battle. Confident of a victory.  Full of adrenaline and excitement.</p><p>There was something gorgeous about it.</p><p>Din shook it off. He could not think of this at the moment, not when his husband was about to do something stupid and suicidal. This little Jedi did not understand what he was up against. He was full of false confidence from his own stories and moronic system.</p><p>“You cannot take them all on.”</p><p>“Yes, I can.” Luke noted. </p><p>“Skywalker,” he snarled, trying to use his size to intimidate the smaller man into just listening and do something safe. He already knew it wouldn’t work and he almost felt guilty for the aggressive move but he was desperate. Luke just crossed his arms over his chest and gave Din an unimpressed look. “You’re not going out there.”</p><p>“Yes, I am.” Luke retorted easily.</p><p>Many stopped to look at them, watching with bated breath as someone talked back to their fearsome leader. Luke was unblinking, he almost looked amused, as the far larger man growled over him. The smaller man didn’t even flinch as the Mand’alor came closer, anger radiating off his form. </p><p>“You’re not going to just run out there, swinging some laser sword, and save the day. That isn’t how it works here.”</p><p>“Hey, can’t hurt to try.” Luke shrugged, that same ridiculous, confident smile on his face.</p><p>“Skywalker--”</p><p>“Din…I am going to do this with or without your permission but I would just prefer to have your support with this. I can do it.” Luke promised, and reached out to grasp his gloved hand. Din looked down, wondering how someone with such small hands could think they could hold the galaxy up on their own. “Please. Let me do this.”</p><p>“You’re going to get hurt.” Din pressed. “You’re facing something you don’t understand.”</p><p>“It’ll be my own fault.” Luke said, as if that provided comfort. “Not Mandalore’s.” Then, while keeping a hand on Din’s, reached up and pressed his palm on the side of his helmet. “Let someone protect <i>you</i>, ok?”</p><p>Din startled. Luke just gave his hand another squeeze and then, taking advantage of the surprise, spun away and simply jumped out the window, at least five stories up, vanishing into the dark without any stutter.</p><p>“S-Skywalker!” Din reached for him, ramming his chest against the windowsill, “Get the fuck back here! <i>Skywalker</i>!”</p><p>Boba grabbed his arm and pulled him back, pushing him behind him and growling at his ignorance. “You don’t have your armor on, idiot! Get away from the opening before the bastards unload on us.”</p><p>“I can’t let him do this alone!” Din made another attempt to follow after the foolish man.</p><p>“And you’re not jumping out a multi-story window without your jetpack or face blasters with barely any Beskar on you.” Boba snapped back. “Stop struggling you kirffin’ dumbass!”</p><p>“He just jumped out the window!” Din snapped, signaling at what everyone had clearly just witnessed.</p><p>“He’s a fucking Jedi! Those crazy bastards always do that. That fall wouldn’t hurt ‘im.” Boba yanked him away again, pushing him deeper into the palace and away from danger. “You’re the Mand’alor, show some presentation worthy of that title and stop trying to get yourself killed out of stupid panic.”</p><p>“If anything happens to him--”</p><p>“Then it’s his own doing, like he said. He’s not a kid.”</p><p>“That’s no--”</p><p>“Stop arguing and get your armor on before I help you out the window myself.” Boba warned.</p><p>Din looked at the window, a pained sensation flowing through him, but knew his friend was right. He cursed himself for being stubborn back at Luke and not slipping on the armor to be ready. He knew better than that. He had trained himself better.  And just because Luke got under his skin means he was going to be delayed in reacting to protect that same idiot.</p><p>He cursed, pulling away and hurrying to his armor. Haphazardly putting on the pieces as he rushed for his phase-pulse blaster.</p><p>“Din,” Boba called up. “Roof.”</p><p>He didn’t want to go on the roof. He wanted to rush into the field after his little fool directly but he knew that would not be the smart choice. He went up to the roof of the palace, following after Boba, and did not bother to stop his momentum until he jumped to the other top, catching himself in a roll easily.</p><p>“You could’ve made it easier if you just put your fucking jetpack on.” Boba huffed as he landed beside him.</p><p>“No time.” Din said back, hurrying forward to try and get further from the palace to have a better shot at the approaching forces. With a quick skid, he softly hit the side of the roof, setting his pulse rifle on top and honed in, ready to fire at the needed moment. Peering through his blaster, frantically trying to find the Jedi.</p><p>‘Where is he?’ He wondered, his heart in his stomach. He hated that he did not have eyes on his husband. ‘Where…?”</p><p>His eye-movement were frantic, where was his heat-signature?</p><p>He could see the droids They were marching towards the shield, would be past it soon, and were just as terrible and fierce as he remembered. He still carried a scar on his shoulder from when he last fought one of them. He was lucky Beskar was so powerful or his head would’ve been crushed into an Imperial cruiser’s wall.</p><p>Din gritted his teeth and tried to not let out a panicked noise.</p><p>‘Luke.’ He thought, wishing he could use and understand that Force-stuff so he could reach out to the missing man and urge him back to safety. ‘<i>Luke</i>.’</p><p>“They’ve stopped.” Bo-Katan noted, her voice soft and her two blasters at her hands.</p><p>Surprised, he went back to look at the troopers. Sure enough, they had stopped. One had its head tilted as if hearing something in the darkness. It was still. For a moment, it was as if the whole world had shuddered into silence.</p><p>The hair on his body stood up and everything within him screamed danger.</p><p>And then the green light.</p><p>It burst out of the darkness before the small army and illuminated the form of his husband. It seemed he was staring them down, just waiting for the droids to make the first move. </p><p>Nothing happened.</p><p>Din’s heart was pounding.</p><p>The troopers pulled up their blasters and started firing.</p><p>“Luke!” He screamed out before he could stop himself, nearly jumping off the roof to rush forward though there would be nothing he could to. Boba stopped him before he could kill himself.</p><p>There was a soft hum singing in the air and he could only watch, eyes wide, as the blasts were blocked.</p><p>They were <i>blocked</i>.</p><p>It didn’t make sense. For a moment he simply could not understand what he was watching. The green laser-sword moving in a way Din never thought a weapon could move. It was swirling around in hypnotic, smooth motion that caught all the hits as if it was natural. Easy.</p><p>Some of the red blasts bounced back, hitting the weak necks of some of the droids in a way that could almost be described as elegant.</p><p>And then the saber went off.</p><p>For a moment he lost Luke. He moved too fast and in such a way that the experience bounty hunter could not keep up. He was clearly alive as the droids followed a pattern with their blaster shots…and apparently he was staying alive as they did not stop their attack.</p><p>Then one was gone.</p><p>Then another.</p><p>Din finally caught up with his husband. He watched in silent awe as Luke reached out to one, palm straight for a moment, before it closed into a tight fist. For few breaths the entire droid hovered before everything about it began to crush in on itself. The Jedi barely paid the crumbled form any mind, as if he did not destroy a monstrous machine with just his hand, and went on to the rest of what was deemed a Jedi’s enemy.</p><p>It was the most attractive thing Din had ever seen in his life.</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“Well…” Boba shouldered his blaster. “Ok then.”</p><p>Din swallowed, his eyes unable to leave the little form maneuvering around the attacking forces. He moved like a dancing shadow. Lethal. Dangerous. Spectacular. Absolutely breathtaking.</p><p>“So, you’re husband may actually be a pretty decent match for you.”</p><p>He tried not to let out a sound that did not belong during such a scene. He also did his best not to salivate. “Shit.”</p><p>“Easy now, your majesty.” Boba managed a laugh and gave a sympathetic pat to the shoulder.</p><p>Luke spun around and then, somehow, he was able to kick a head off one of the droids. Then he motioned his hand and a massive rock jumped to attention for him and rammed at three of them like it was a speeder. Luke jumped onto the rock the moment it had the three down and swiped his blade across their artificial necks, decapitating the three. Then the blade went black again and he was back on the hunt.</p><p>“Or not.” Boba hummed in an appreciated way. “Even I have to admit that was a turn-on.”</p><p>“<i>Jedi</i>.” Bo-Katan rolled her eyes. “And men…keep focus. We don’t know what else might be coming.”</p><p>The green lit up again and took down two more before went off.</p><p>“He must be thinking the same.” She continued, watching the slaughter. “Most droids could keep up with him in the dark.” She nodded up to the sky. “He’s not letting those on that ship get a clear shot.” Turning to Boba she motioned to the ship. “May I?”</p><p>“Fine by me. Those pulsars are expensive to replace. And you’ve needed to shed blood for a while.” </p><p>They knew Bo-Katan was grinning manically behind her helmet as she made a call to her small team and then rushed off the roof and flew up to the ship with the droids so terribly distracted.</p><p>“The women in your city are terrifying.” Boba said it like a compliment. “No wonder Fennec gets along with them so well.”</p><p>Din couldn’t pay attention. He continued to watch as Luke took down the entire platoon of Dark Troopers. Luke held up his hand again and made one of the troops hover before Luke threw it at a few more, knocking them down, and jumped on them to get them completely disabled. </p><p>He was briefly distracted from his husband when there was an explosion above them and he looked up to see the hanger-ship’s cockpit explode and it start to sway and crumble to the ground. Din watched it until Bo-Katan and her team burst out of the flames and hovered around to watch their takedown. They all looked fine so he was instantly back to find his husband.</p><p>He found him. He was, once again still and quiet. Din could see his chest was heaving, trying to catch his breath, as he looked around and then it struck the Mand’alor…</p><p>All the droids were taken down.</p><p>“Shit.” Din muttered, for a second unable to move his legs.</p><p>That only lasted a breath before Luke stumbled and Din jumped off the roof and ran to him before he realized his legs were moving again. He could hear Boba starting a fierce lecture but Din didn’t care. He had to make sure Luke was ok.</p><p>The blond looked up at him as he approached and gave him a small wave, putting up the saber back to his waist. “I think I got them all.”</p><p>“You <i>fucking</i> idiot!” Din grasped Luke’s face in his hands and pulled him close. “What the hell were you thinking?!”</p><p>Luke blinked a moment, he looked a little out of it, but he managed a small smirk, “I told you I could take them.”</p><p>Din didn’t respond but looked over the younger man intently, trying to find any injuries. “Are you ok?”</p><p>“Yes. One nicked my ribs…I don’t think they’re broken. Probably bruised.” Luke rubbed his side to show what he meant. “But ok.”</p><p>“Your nose is bleeding…”</p><p>“Oh, that’s fine.” Luke quickly wiped it away but some more slowly trickled out. “It’ll stop in a few minutes.”</p><p>“You’re shaking.” Din whispered, still looking over him with a heavy sense of terrible concern.</p><p>“Tired.” Luke promised. “Nothing to be concerned about. I’m ok.”</p><p>“You…<i>dank farrik</i>…” Din wasted no time and scooped Luke up, earning a yelp of surprise. “You just went after them…” he trailed off into Mando’a and he did not sound too pleased.</p><p>“I-I can walk!” Luke tried.</p><p>Din just ignored him and carried him the way back to the palace. “I want a team out there and check the territory. Make sure there is nothing else to be concerned with.” He ordered the moment he was back inside, making his soldiers stand stiff. “Another team, start collecting the droids. New Republic is bound to get word of this eventually. I want you to collect all that you can.” He then turned to another small group, ready for their order. “Go and inform the citizens to stay inside the rest of the night. Ensure them it is fine but we want to keep the foundlings out of the way.”</p><p>Luke’s face was red as he was still held damsel-style as his husband barked out orders to the large group of warriors.</p><p>“D-Din, I can walk.” Luke begged again. He wanted to his face from all the stares and the only place to do so would be Din’s shoulder…so he resisted. Besides, his nose was still on the bloody side and he didn’t want any to get on Din.</p><p>“Hush.” He ordered before he continued to make orders. “I want the rest after me, now.”</p><p>It was only once they were all together did Din let Luke down but he kept close, his large hand splayed on the small of Luke’s back. He was already dealing with his head swimming uncomfortably, how was he supposed to think clearly with Din doing <i>this</i> to him?</p><p>“Kryze,” Din snapped, looking at the woman in blue.</p><p>“Bastards killed themselves.” She grunted. “Just two of them. They already disabled the ship. We just helped the process along.” She took a moment to remove her helmet and then gave a stiff nod to Cara who hurried in, ready to hear about what she missed. “My guess is they sent a message to whoever sent them about our Jed.”</p><p>“What happened?” The former shock-trooper asked.</p><p>“Your short-stuff,” Bo-Katan huffed, “just took out an entire army of Dark Troopers. On his own.”</p><p>Cara turned to stare openly at Luke. “What?”</p><p>“Slaughtered them.” Boba noted, sounding impressed. “The whole lot.”</p><p>“You took them…all out?” She repeated, eyebrows up. “<i>You</i>?”</p><p>“Yeah. I mean…I guess?” Luke rubbed his head, It started to hurt and there was pressure behind his eyes. Already it was becoming difficult to keep his eyes open and his mind struggled to comprehend everything.</p><p>“Are you ok?” Din asked again, his voice turning soft.</p><p>“Yes, I am. I’m fine.” Luke swore and gave him a comforting smile before he blinked frantically when he realized he nearly forgot that Din had carried him and had his hand against his back. It felt like his thoughts were literally floating away.</p><p>“You’re swaying.”</p><p>“I’m fine. Just tired.” He repeated, clenching his eyes shut for a moment as he tried to get himself back in focus.</p><p>Din kept his visor on the man, his hand pressing firmly into his back to keep him steady.</p><p>“Empire.” Bo-Katan continued for a moment. “As if we did not need any other confirmation. But they were in uniform and used the same electrical device as the bastard did a few years back.”</p><p>“I had thought they wouldn’t be after the kid…” Din said, looking over to Cara. “Is he ok?”</p><p>“Passed out.” She said. “In his bed. He had absolutely no worry about whatever happened out there.”</p><p>“I see…” Din figured his son must’ve known there was no need to worry. He had probably understood, on some level, on how safe he now was with Luke around. The idea of it, the insanity of it all, startled him back to looking at the small man next to him. He could barely keep his eyes open and looked to not be thinking of much except to try and stay awake.</p><p>And he was, without doubt, the most powerful person in the room. Maybe on all of Mandalore.</p><p>Possibly, his thoughts whispered with the memories of Luke’s legends, in the <i>galaxy</i>.</p><p>Boba and Bo-Katan had been right; they would need a whole army to take Luke down…and after seeing what he could do tonight, he wasn’t sure if that would be enough.</p><p>He found he couldn’t quite connect it. The Jedi from the man…they seemed like completely different people. He looked down at Luke’s hands, the ones who would cradle his son so gently, hold him up to make funny voices to just make him laugh, who made sand dance and who got flustered when flirted with…who always wore a smile that put sunshine to shame…was a terrifying killer.</p><p>“I am already getting word that the teams are doing as asked. So far, there does not appear to be anyone else around. The cleanup crew will work on the ship tomorrow after the flames die down but they have already started to collect the droids.”</p><p>“Good. Keep the shields up for the night. At first light we’ll have another team do a sweep and then bring them down. I want them looked at once they’re off and ensure they are ready if something like this happens again.”</p><p>Bo-Katan nodded.</p><p>“Paz,” He turned to his oldest comrade in the room, “you’re in charge of protection tonight. I want you and your team making rounds throughout the city. This was too close and I do not want to risk anything slipping by.”</p><p>The larger man saluted. “I’ll get right on it and give you an update in the morning.”</p><p>“Dune, please have a small group to keep rounds in the palace. I want my son safe.”</p><p>“Will do.” She crossed her arms before she gave a concerned tilt of the brow to the blond. “Short-stuff? You ok there?”</p><p>“Fine.” He said, nodding off on his feet. Din quickly wrapped an arm around his waist when he thought the man was about to tumble over.</p><p>Din didn’t believe him. “You all go and get to your duties. I am going to take this one to bed.”</p><p>“Apparently he deserves it.” Cara snorted with some amusement. “We’ll take care of everything else tonight.”</p><p>With thanks and more salutes, everyone departed and left the married couple alone. Din rounded on him and looked down at the blond, “You’re about to faint.”</p><p>“No. About to fall asleep.” Luke corrected. “I’m <i>fine</i>.”</p><p>“No, you’re not.” Din pressed his hand against Luke’s cheek, his gloved thumb brushing over it tenderly. “Come, you’re going to rest.”</p><p>“I’ll be fine.” He said, his words slurred. “Can get a bit tired after a lot of use.” He stumbled as if drunk when Din pulled him along.</p><p>Much like Grogu. It seems even he got worn out from using his powers.</p><p>With a frown, Din hoisted Luke back up to stand, “Easy…”</p><p>“I can make it home.”</p><p>“You’re staying here.” Din said in a final tone.</p><p>“Can make it…” Luke muttered and stumbled as his legs began to give out from under him.</p><p>“No,” Din placed his arm under Luke’s knees and picked him up, cradling him to his chest once again. “You’re going to rest.”</p><p>Luke looked at him with bleary eyes. “Aren’t I heavy?”</p><p>Din snorted, “You’re really out of it if you’re asking me that.”</p><p>Luke’s head just rolled, falling against Din’s shoulder.</p><p>“Hey,” he gently bumped him. “you ok?”</p><p>“Ima k…”</p><p>“Uh-huh.” Din couldn’t help but laugh. “You’re quite cute like this.”</p><p>“Amanot…”</p><p>“Hush now. No more arguing tonight.” He maneuvered the man so he was placed under his chin. “You’ve done too much of that already.”</p><p>At first, Din was going to take him to a secluded guest suite but knew he would worry too much over the man if he did that. Besides, they were married. So he took him back to his own space. Grogu, whose room was close to Din’s, would appreciate it as well.</p><p>When they entered his bedroom, Din felt himself feeling calmer. It felt like they were safe. While it was naïve, there was something coming with the knowledge that Luke was in Din’s space that made him understand he was safe. Nothing could happen to his son or husband if they were close to him. </p><p>Din placed the limp man on his bed, checking his pulse with brief panic, and pushed some hair off of his face. “You still with me?”</p><p>“Uh-huh.” It didn’t sound like it. Luke was losing his fight against sleep fast.</p><p>Din placed a hand against Luke’s cheek, “Sleep, Riduur.”</p><p>“Mkay, riduur.”</p><p>Din chuckle but couldn’t fault the man and his poor pronunciation.</p><p>It was less than twenty seconds and Luke was breathing evenly, sleep finally over taking him. Din couldn’t help but stare down at the younger man. His face relaxed, different from the tight and cold expression from earlier, gold hair flaying out like a halo, with his soft lips parted…he looked like an Angel from a moon of Iego. Soft, glowing, was known to be the most beautiful beings in the galaxy…</p><p>Slowly, he reached up and pressed his fingers over the shape of Luke’s face. He wanted to know what Luke’s skin felt like without the leather of the glove between them, but that felt…at least Luke should be awake for something so intimate. Quickly he pulled back when he found the temptation of Luke’s skin overwhelming. He switched his attention and focused on getting Luke comfortable.</p><p>He finished as he moved Luke to rest comfortably on the pillow and was about to pull the sheets over him when he noticed the weapon on his hips.</p><p>Din carefully removed the saber and held it up, staring at it intently. With a quick press on the side it lit up in the same bright green. The hilt felt heavier than his own but he understood a lot of that came from the Darksaber was made with Beskar. It was longer too. Circular. Maybe a little klunky but not awkward or lacking any beauty to it. In a way he couldn’t explain, it really suited his husband.</p><p>It hummed at him in greeting.</p><p>Din swore he could feel his own saber on his hips react.</p><p>His free hand came up and touched over the hilt and though it made him feel quite mad he had to say, “You’re as beautiful as your wielder.”</p><p>It trembled slightly in his hand, something positive rushed through him, and then it shut off without any movement from the Mandalorian.</p><p>He looked at the item in surprise. Was it, he looked down at his own blade, was this something that was <i>alive</i>?</p><p>He shook his head and quickly placed the saber on a table nearby, feeling that he might have crossed a line by turning it on. He did not want to overstep Luke’s trust or boundaries.</p><p>There was a soft knock at his door and Din welcomed the distraction as he came over, finding Boba on the other side. Looking back at the sleeping man, he stepped out to converse without interrupting his sleep.</p><p>“Everything well?”</p><p>Boba nodded, “I’m about to go take a run on the Slave 1 to get a better viewpoint…may take a look outside the atmosphere as an extra precaution.”</p><p>“I appreciate that. But please, ensure you get some rest too.”</p><p>Boba grunted and gave a tilt to his head to peek inside the room, “Letting him sleep here?”</p><p>“Yes. I want to keep a close eye on him.” Din tried to say in a nonchalant manner. “I think he may react like my son does when he overuses his abilities.”</p><p>“Hmm.” The older Mandalorian did not sound convinced.</p><p>“Don’t.” Din growled.</p><p>“Didn’t say anything. He’s earned his rest…in his own husband’s bed.”</p><p>“Fett.” </p><p>“Someone is defensive.” He noted. </p><p>“I do not want you to insult him.”</p><p>“He just saved the whole kriffin’ city, Djarin. I may not like Jedi but I won’t knock one who did that and is out and unable to defend ‘imself.” Boba did not sound insulted. He almost sounded on the verge of amused. “Bit protective over the little one. Think he needs it? It seemed like he could handle himself fine out there.”</p><p>Din looked back at the sleeping Luke. </p><p>“Still in disbelief, I see.” Boba hummed.</p><p>“I have never seen anything like that.”</p><p>“Me either.” Boba maneuvered his helmet around. “I’ve seen Jedi before…they’re abilities and strength…yours is something else.”</p><p>“He has something in him.” Din noted, remembering Boba’s warning from when Luke was first brought to them.</p><p>“As I said,” Boba said simply as he began to make his way to the hanger. “A monster.”</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-o-</p>
</div><p> </p><p>It was two days later when Luke finally stirred.</p><p>Din nearly collapsed in complete relief when those blue eyes finally fluttered open, his expression still lost in sleepy confusion.</p><p>“Hey,” Din sat next to him, keeping a hand on his shoulder so he did not jerk and hurt himself. “Easy. Don’t move so fast.” He pushed some hair off his forehead.</p><p>“H-Hi.” Luke blinked and rubbed his face. “What happened?”</p><p>"You've been asleep for two days." Din said, keeping his hand on the blond hair. </p><p>"Oh." Luke groaned and picked himself up, rubbing sleep from his eyes. His body felt stiff, apparently he was knocked out and didn't move for those entire two days. "Well," he massaged the back of his neck. "Sorry."</p><p>"You don't have to apologize..." Din kept his voice soft. "Grogu does that as well...when he uses too much of his power. He passed out a few days when I first got him." He pushed some more hair away. "I think you had a fever..."</p><p>Luke blushed and ran a hand through his hair, his fingers brushing against Din's when, surprisingly, he didn't pull his hand away. It was damp like a fever broke during his intense slumber. "I feel fine. Just a little winded."</p><p>Din's hand trailed down to rest on Luke's back, "You may need to lay back down."</p><p>"No, I'm fine."</p><p>"You sure?"</p><p>"Yes." His face went warm when Din took his hand, thumb rubbing over his face. “I take it my nose didn’t bleed during the night?” He looked at the pillows in concern. </p><p>“You didn’t make a mess. Just take it easy, ok?”</p><p>“My head is clearing up. I’m feeling a lot better.” Luke promised. “Is everyone ok?”</p><p>“Yes. You’re the only one who had any sort of injury.” He looked him over and noted calmly, “After taking out forty Dark Troopers…a bruised side, a bloody nose, and a need to sleep for a few days…apparently, you're the strongest person on this planet." </p><p>Luke winced, "I think I tend to get that title no matter which planet I'm on."</p><p>"You don't seem happy about that."</p><p>"As I said before, I do not believe it is good that someone should hold so much power. It’s…It's...hard to explain." Luke admitted. "Some in the new Senate have called me a god." He physically flinched at the term. "I'm not exactly a person to them anymore. I have a limit." He looked down at his gloved hand, "Clearly, but...it doesn't feel like I'm close to it."</p><p>"And that scares you."</p><p>"I'm cautious of it. A Jedi should not let fear rule his emotions." He sighed. "But, there should be some sort of...I don't know. An individual should not..."</p><p>"Be as powerful as you." Din approached him. "It <i>does</i> scare you."</p><p>Luke just provided a shrug. It did not seem like he wished to talk any more on it and thought Din desperately wanted to learn more, to push, to see another layer of the man before him, he pulled back and gave Luke space and privacy he deserved. Not talking about a fear was the least he earned from everything he had done.</p><p>“Do you need anything? Water? Food?” He needed to do something to provide for his husband. Something. Anything. “You must want something…<i>two days</i>…”</p><p>“Sorry if I worried you. I am ok now. It’ll hit me that I’ve been asleep for that long in a bit.” Luke groaned, rubbing his eyes. </p><p>“Has this happened before?”</p><p>“Yeah. When I first started training but it wasn’t this bad though. I didn’t even realize what happened. And usually when I really used my abilities it was in a life or death situation, high tension, and all that, so I never questioned why I always needed a nap afterwards.” He rubbed his shoulders to get the stiffness out of them, “With what Master Yoda put me through I started to understand that physical stamina was not enough and I need to strengthen other aspects of myself to handle the use of the Force. I fainted a few times on him.”</p><p>Din made a noise of discomfort.</p><p>“I only fell into the bog once and didn’t drown. He was a teacher at the old Order. He expected a few falls.” Luke said with a smile. “My biggest one was after the Emperor. Once the adrenaline stopped and I realized it was over I fell asleep for a week.” He gave off a sheepish laugh, “Scared my friends to death.”</p><p>“Grogu was the same. When he saved me from the mudhorn,” He reached up to touch his chest and his clan’s mark, “He was out for days.”</p><p>“I figure that was far more terrifying.” Luke said with warm sympathy. “Your child unconscious for so long--”</p><p>“He wasn’t my child at the time.”</p><p>Luke gave him a disbelieving quirk of his brow, “Something tells me that’s not true.”</p><p>Din sulked.</p><p>“He was yours the moment you two met, huh?” Luke managed a grin. It still was not as bright as normal, but Din felt it had far more to do with him still being exhausted than anything else.</p><p>“Yeah, guess so. He was mine…” He trailed off, staring at the blond next to him, “from when we first met.”</p><p>“Hm?” Luke looked at him with open interest. “Something wrong?”</p><p>“No…no…I…” he cleared his throat and looked away, heart throbbing. “Does your sword…” Din started, feeling awkward as he reached for anything to talk about and to pull his mind out of whatever scumhole gutter it was crawling towards. “Does it…would you say it acts different than most weapons?”</p><p>“Yes.” Luke stood up, rubbing the back of his neck and started to walk around a bit to get the blood circulating back in his legs. “Are you feeling it with your saber?”</p><p>“I don’t know.” He was mostly talking about Luke’s own but he could admit there was something about his as well.</p><p>Luke smiled and held out his hand and called it to him from across the room. It was in his palm, held protectively, instantly. “Our blades are made from an ancient source called Kyber crystals.” And then the hilt of the blade slowly started to un-wind from itself, the different parts gently floating away from each other, until a beautiful green stone came to light.</p><p>It shimmered and the glow highlighted Luke’s face into something ethereal.</p><p>“This is the heart of the lightsaber. It’s power-source. And a sort of extension of the wielder.” It rotated around Luke’s hand, there was some calming life to it, as if it were happy to be shown off. “You would travel as a youngling with a master to find one. I hear there was a place called that was popular with the order. You were then set off to find the crystal that called to you.”</p><p>“Huh.”</p><p>“Sorry, you know us Force users. All about feelings.” Luke grinned and then the saber started to put itself together again, fusing and clicking, until it was a solid unit. “They are, in a sense, alive. They are powerful with the Force and allow us to unleash their energy in the form of a sword.”</p><p>“I have never heard of such a thing.”</p><p>“It was sort of an open secret back in the day. For most, they’re just pretty stones that were very difficult to find and almost impossible to use. There was a growing interest of scientific study…Leia told me of a family named Erso that used to be very invested in the research of them. But, apparently the husband was the scientist who built the Death Star…” he trialed off an frowned, “the Empire searched for any sign of the crystals and started to convert them as their own power-source, hid them away, or destroyed them.”</p><p>“The Empire did their best to destroy a lot of beautiful things.” Din noted and then pulled up his saber. “Can…you show me?”</p><p>“Huh? Oh!” Luke beamed and gently took the hilt and looked at it over. “If you’re sure.”</p><p>“I am.”</p><p>Luke threw him a grin. “I was asking your saber.”</p><p>Din grunted, “Of course you were.”</p><p>“Well, let’s see…” Luke kneeled down before Din and held out his hand and the saber started to hover over Din. “Can you open your hand under mine? I think it would feel more comfortable with you under it. It trusts you.”</p><p>“Oh…oh, yes…” He looked down at the blade, surprised to hear it trusted him. He held his palm open and instantly warmth started to spread through him. He watched as the shorter, silver hilt began to break apart like Luke’s and the stone came into the air.</p><p>“Wow.” Luke breathed out. “Oh, Din…this is beautiful.”</p><p>The Mand’alor couldn’t argue. It looked like someone had scooped up the night sky. It was pitch black but glimmered with specks of white as the light hit it.</p><p>“So…that’s what’s inside of it.” He hummed. The pieces came together and fell back in his waiting hand. The weight of it, its warmth, felt right.</p><p>“The soul of your blade.” </p><p>Din looked at the blond, “Thank you. Again.”</p><p>“Thanks for what?”</p><p>“Showing me. I would’ve never known what was in this. How…special it was outside of its meaning to Mandalore.” He turned to look back down at the blade. It felt different. It felt complete. “I think…it missed being seen like that.”</p><p>“Really?” Luke sounded surprised but had no doubt.</p><p>“Like Grogu and yourself…it’s been a Mandalorian weapon for years now but was not seen as Jedi. It was made by a man who was Mandalorian and Jedi and since it was brought back to our hands we’ve ignored its Jedi side.”</p><p>Luke smiled and gently took Din’s fingers and made them curl over the blade. “It found its true wielder then.” He looked down at the hand with such an expression that Din felt that same mountain breeze again, caressing him, lulling him into such a calm state…it was almost as if he were pleasantly drunk. Everything was right and full and carried such a soft, gentle light.</p><p>Starlight…</p><p>He looked back up to Luke and then wrapped his freehand around Luke’s wrist, preventing him from moving back. “Why do I feel you?”</p><p>Luke looked up at him, startled, “What?”</p><p>“I do not have this…Force sensitivity that you and my son have. All I have is years of training and instincts. Yet, I can feel you. Why can I feel you?”</p><p>“I…” He licked his lips in nerves but brought the tongue back in when he felt something hot spike from Din. “I don’t know. I mean…I…” He bit his lip. “It may have something to do with the Force…and our marriage.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“When we said our vows…I felt something. Something just…rushed through me. Connecting us. I…don’t really know how to explain it--”</p><p>“That’s what you were asking about.” Din said in realization. “You weren’t looking for it…you felt something.”</p><p>“Sorry I didn’t elaborate…you just didn’t seem too thrilled about my question.” </p><p>“I’m sorry.” He squeezed Luke’s wrist. “I shouldn’t have gotten so angry at you.”</p><p>“Din,” Luke groaned in good humor, “You just married a mortal enemy. It was not exactly a good day, especially for you. Being snappy was understandable.”</p><p>“I shouldn’t have done that.”</p><p>“You apologized right after, remember?” Luke tilted his head, eyes shining. “It’s fine.”</p><p>“You say that a lot. That everything is fine to you.”</p><p>“Because it is…and you don’t always seem to believe me.” Luke said, his tone a tease. He picked himself up only to yelp when Din’s hands shot out and grabbed his waist and pulled him to his lap. “D-Din?!”</p><p>Din just pressed his helmet against Luke’s chest. He swore he could feel the heartbeat Grogu loved so much pulse against him and he closed his eyes. It felt wonderful. He almost thought of his mother singing him a lullaby when he was very young. ‘Luke.’</p><p>“You’re allowed to complain.” He finally said and his fingers squeezed Luke’s hips. “You can ask for things. I am still waiting for you to tell me what you want.” </p><p>“Din…” Luke gulped and went up and wrapped his arms around the helmet, holding him close. “I’m <i>happy</i> here. But you keep acting like you expect me to be miserable.”</p><p>“There is nothing for you to be happy about. I haven’t done anything for you to earn that.”</p><p>“Earn it?” Luke made a surprised laugh. “Din, why on earth do you have to think you need to earn my happiness?”</p><p>Din didn’t answer. He didn’t know how to answer. All his life he had worked to earn everything…except for his unwanted title, which he still technically fought for, he always came out bruised and battered and wondering what exactly he did wrong. Luke just gave most everything about himself freely. It did not make sense. It wasn’t something he deserved.</p><p>“You know,” Luke sat back, trying to get Din to look at him from his helmet, “You make me laugh?”</p><p>He just made a noise of disbelief.</p><p>“You can be hysterical when you put your mind to it.” Luke grinned. “You show interest in so much about others and life. You’re very giving and supportive of your people. You adore your son and your friends. Remember? It’s not about how you treat me. I see how you live and treat others. You’re an incredible, good person.”</p><p>“I’m not.”</p><p>Luke gave him a knock on the helmet. “I can use the Force and make this thing vibrate and give you one hell of a headache.”</p><p>“That is incredibly disrespectful.” He said with soft laughter.</p><p>“Then I ask for you to let me be disrespectful.”</p><p>He now had to laugh full on. “Dumbass Jedi.”</p><p>“Bitchy Mandalorian.” He grinned. “Besides, I’m not the one who just acted like he needed to earn someone’s happiness.” He let out some laughter when Din squeezed him again in warning. “Can’t help it if <i>you’re</i> the dumbass.”</p><p>“Really…” Din looked back up at him. “Why are you so calm about this?”</p><p>“About what?”</p><p>“You’re on my lap.” Din pointed out. “We’ve been flirting for weeks now. We haven’t talked about any of this.”</p><p>“By this I am assuming you’re not necessarily about me being on your lap right now.” Luke gave him a playful smirk. “It’s because I believe we’ll figure it out. You seem to know I am up for a conversation about most anything. I like to think you know you can approach me whenever you’re ready to talk about something.”</p><p>“You’re just…letting this play out?”</p><p>“Basically.” Luke shrugged. “It feels like things are happening naturally. Like how it’s meant to.” He softly rapped his knuckles against the helmet again. “Do you want to talk about it?”</p><p>“It feels like we should.”</p><p>“Not what I asked.” Luke reminded. “Do <i>you</i> want to talk about it?”</p><p>Din remained silent.</p><p>“Then we won’t.”</p><p>“We should.” Din stressed.</p><p>“Then we won’t <i>now</i>.” Luke corrected. “It’s been, what, two months since we married each other? Give yourself some time. Not everyone is as good at communication like I am.” His cheeks dimpled. “Look…I’ll be honest--”</p><p>“Oh, you’re going to <i>now</i>? What a time to start.”</p><p>“See? You’re hysterical.” Luke knocked his helmet again. “Now, as I was saying….I’ll be honest…I like you. Romantically. Or friendship-wise with a layer of lust.”</p><p>“Don’t hold back now.” Din tried not to sound surprise.</p><p>“Jedi honesty.” Luke stuck his tongue out playfully. “Is it making you uncomfortable?”</p><p>“No.” He said honestly. “Just surprised.”</p><p>“Don’t be. You’re an easy to like, or want, or…whatever kind of guy.”</p><p>“Be still my heart.”</p><p>Luke laughed, “I said I am good at communication, not that I am a poet…not like the exquisite words of Senator Ken.” He yelped but looked giddy as he found himself thrown on his back.</p><p>Din towered over him, pinning him down, “You are not saying that man’s name when you’re on my bed.”</p><p>“Or lap?”</p><p>“Skywalker.” Din warned.</p><p>Luke just shrugged, smirking, “Djarin.”</p><p>Din growled, “You’re pushing your luck, little one.”</p><p>Luke’s lips twitched. “What are you going to do about it?”</p><p>“You’re actually challenging me with this?”</p><p>“Maybe.” Luke teased only to stiffen and went flushed, “Oh…shit.”</p><p>“Wha--”</p><p>“Bah!”</p><p>Both turned to look at the entry to see a happy little green face pushing the door open, pointing at them. “Bah!”</p><p>They jumped away from each other. “Kid…ah…uh…shit.”</p><p>Luke looked torn between being horrified and laughing. Din nudged him with his knee in warning. “Not saying anything.” Luke promised. “You don’t lock your door?”</p><p>“I gave up. He can unlock it when he wants.” Din went over to the happy child and picked him up. “Kid, you need to start knocking.”</p><p>“Could he even make a sound?” Luke wondered as he got off the bed and approached the two. He opened his arms out when Grogu squealed and reached for him, scooping the child to his chest. “Yes, I’m ok.”</p><p>“He was worried for you.” Din said with some guilt. “I should’ve brought him to see when you woke up.”</p><p>“I still appreciate us talking.” Luke picked up Grogu and bonked their heads together, earning a delighted noise.</p><p>Did they talk? Din frowned. It didn’t seem like they went over anything they should have. Luke had said it was fine…but what exactly was that? It had seemed like…nothing but something vital and important. He didn’t understand. It was so light and without ties and…</p><p>It was odd.</p><p>It was pleasant.</p><p>And Din did not know what to do with it.</p><p>“Batu.” Grogu muttered and tugged at Luke’s shirt for attention.</p><p>“Hmm?” Luke smiled down at him.</p><p>Din’s fingers clenched; Luke just looked so right holding his child. He swallowed, his chest tight. He didn’t understand any of it. What was <i>this</i>? </p><p>“Grogu.” Din called out, earning that same happy coo and the child instantly looked over at him. “We need to let him get cleaned up.”</p><p>Luke looked down, finally realizing he was still in his robes from the fight. “Oh,” he looked over at the bed. “I’m sorry…I didn’t even think--”</p><p>“You’re fine.” </p><p>“I probably need to get back and check on Artoo since I was out for so long anyway.”</p><p>“You do not have to leave.” Din tried. “Your droid is fine.”</p><p>“I don’t have any clothes here…”</p><p>“I’ll find you something. Just…stay. For a little longer. Until I know you’re not going to faint.”</p><p>Luke gave him a warm smile, “I may sleep a little heavier and longer than normal tonight but there should be no fainting happening. But…ok, I’ll stay. It will be nice to compare what royalty has in comparison to lowly consorts like myself.”</p><p>Din gave him a knock to the head as he grabbed his son. Grogu just giggled.</p><p>“You’re giving him a bad example.” Luke said, cheekily.</p><p>“I’m showing him the proper way to deal with idiots.” He then nudged Luke to a door and ordered, “Go and freshen up. I’ll get you something to eat.” Din pointed to the smaller man, “And you’re eating protein.”</p><p>Luke sulked, “I can’t help it that I’m not as fond of meat like you all are.”</p><p>“You need better nourishment. With all the energy your spending you don’t eat enough as it is. You’ve now been out for days. You’re going to eat everything on the plate.”</p><p>“Yes Buir.” Luke rolled his eyes and started off to the other room to get cleaned.</p><p>Din made a sharp inhale, his spine tingling, and he quickly turned away and out of the room before Luke could question him on it. So he just gave a side stare to the man leaving, a sense of longing in him before he went in to get clean.</p><p>Gods, he must smell terrible and he thanked the stars Din had a helmet on. And now that he gave himself any consideration, he was very much aware that his bladder was about to pop and…yeah, maybe it was a good thing their flirting session ended.</p><p>“I am a mess.” He muttered as he quickened his pace.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-o-</p>
</div><p> </p><p>The clothes brought in when he was in the shower were left on the bed and clearly going to be big on him. But they were clean and comfortable and that was all Luke needed. He slipped the pants on first, managing to get them secured on his waist enough so that they didn’t fall off. They did hang a little lopsided on his hips but it was fine. He decided to forgo the shirt for a bit longer as he finished drying off</p><p>Which was how his husband found him upon returning to the room with food.</p><p>Luke just gave Din a pleasant smile as he finished drying his hair with a towel. His hair did a soft <i>floof</i> out as he finished drying it. “I can admit your place has better pressure and heat.”</p><p>Din just stared at the open at the bare chest and the loose pants that hung on the narrow hips. Luke was toned, still a little softer than most Mandalorians, with a gentle curve of his back, from his shoulders to the very tantalizing ass that Din’s hands really, really wanted to grab and a hungry part of him really, really hated the man was given pants at all.</p><p>But that only caught his attention for the briefest moment as the menagerie of scars over his upper arms and chest and back. There was the discoloring on his arm, where it changed from cybernetic with fake skin to his real body. On his right shoulder looked to be a potential blaster hit. The top left of his hip showed miniature scars patterned around like stars, Din recognized them as shrapnel wounds and he wondered if it happened in his X-Wing he loved so much. There was a thin line close to his neck and that was from a vibroblade, no doubt.</p><p>It was the majority of the chest, however, that took his attention the most. It looked like branches…like lightening. It crawled around his body in something that was horrifying but beautiful.</p><p>“Is…<i>that</i> what he did to you?” He finally asked.</p><p>“Oh.” Luke looked down at himself as if he just realized Din had never seen him like this. “Yes.” He touched one of the thin lines.</p><p>Din sat the plate of food down on a table and approached Luke, looking over the body. “What did he do to you exactly?”</p><p>“It’s a Force technique. Usually meant for long exposure torture. It’s just a push of some terrible electricity rushing through the body.”</p><p>The Mand’alor looked over him with open concern. “You must’ve been in agony.”</p><p>“It certainly hurt.” Luke admitted as if sheepish. </p><p>Din reached out and gently touched a discolored skin, the leather of his glove rubbing gentle over one of the scars, and found himself feeling desperate. Without explanation, he took off one of his gloves and then went back to touch.</p><p>“Is…this the first time you’ve touched me?” Luke wondered aloud, his voice soft and carried no judgment.</p><p>“Our skin has touched a few times.”</p><p>“Yeah, thanks to you being an exhibitionist.” Luke teased. “But that’s usually me touching you.”</p><p>Din went silent and went back to tracing over the painful pattern of the scars. “I think so…yes.”</p><p>Luke hummed in thought, “You doing ok with it?”</p><p>Briefly, Din looked at his own uncovered finger that freely roamed over the mess. Luke didn’t move, he just allowed Din to do what he wanted. There was something heated about it, something that was clearly sexual, but touching Luke like this he understood there was something else…a different kind of hunger. A special kind of want.</p><p>“Yeah.” Din said. “Are you?”</p><p>“You know me. I like attention.”</p><p>Din’s lips quivered, holding back a laugh, “I’m serious. I just started touching you without asking.”</p><p>“If I didn’t like it I could literally throw you off.” Luke laughed airly.</p><p>“Could you?” His voice went low again.</p><p>“You saw what I could do.”</p><p>“Yes.” He continued to trace the patterns, somewhat mesmerized. “But could you, <i>really</i>?” He turned to look at the man’s confused and flustered face. “You care about me, Skywalker.”</p><p>“I…well…yes? I’ve never really tried to hide that.”</p><p>“And you’re too selfless for your own good.” Now his hand trailed up to reach Luke’s hair. “You wouldn’t do anything to hurt me, would you?”</p><p>“O-Of course not.”</p><p>“I mean it.” He tilted Luke’s gaze up to him. “You continue to give, Skywalker.”</p><p>“You’re making it sound like something bad.”</p><p>“When it feels like you’re not taking care of yourself…” He wrapped an arm around Luke’s waist and pulled him in close. They both let out sharp breaths when their bare chest pressed against each other. Their skin felt on fire and they were keenly aware of each other’s breath and movement. “You’re a danger to yourself, aren’t you?”</p><p>Luke’s breath was shaky and the remaining droplets of water from his shower and any of them rolling down his skin made him shudder. “I can handle myself.”</p><p>“Can you give yourself what you want?” He asked, “Can you admit what you want? Allow yourself to take it? Protect yourself from something you do not want? Do something for yourself?”</p><p>“Y…Yes?”</p><p>“Do it then.” He pressed. “Tell me what you want.”</p><p>“I…don’t…”</p><p>“You do.” He then pressed the front of his helmet against Luke’s forehead. “Tell me what you want.”</p><p>“Din,” Luke gaped, understanding the motion. </p><p>“Tell me.”</p><p>Luke closed his eyes, releasing a shaky breath. “You.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And OMG what?! 100-reviews for a chapter? Guys, you are really too amazing. Thank you so, so, so much for your amazing support and reviews and just...dang guys...really? You all are just fantastic! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I had to get this up as soon as possible for you all...dang, guys. I had no control after that amazing reaction. Thank you so much again!</p><p>I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please let me know! :D</p><p>.....</p><p>Welp, see you Friday &gt;:D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Break</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>FANART I AM SCREAMING: https://xrusos.tumblr.com/post/642231958305406976/it-glowed-and-swayed-playing-around-their-feet (big thanks to this incredible artists for making me post early cause I had to show this work asap)</p><p>Chapter PSA: (squints) plot, politics, Luke is a sweetheart, Din needs a hug, Din struggles with feelings, romance, Din angst, Luke angst, jealousy, possessive tendencies</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-o-</p>
</div><p> </p><p>Din had his hands to his helmet instantly but Luke grasped the side too, covering the back of the larger hands, stopping him. “No.”</p><p>“Skywalker--”</p><p>“Din, this,” he tapped the helmet, “is worth more than acting as some sort of reward. This is part of who you are. You can’t just remove it.”</p><p>“I’ve removed it for others.”</p><p>“Because you made the decision and wanted to, right?”</p><p>“More or less…” Some had been because he had desperately wanted his son to see his face after they rescued him and they happed to be there because, for a few seconds, he simply didn’t care. Afterwards he removed his helmet for a few in his guard as they needed to know what he looked like for protection. They had his trust and he did not regret it.</p><p>Luke smiled and pressed his forehead back against him. “You’re more than a prize, Din.”</p><p>“You want me.” Din reminded, barely able to believe what Luke was doing and saying.</p><p>“Yes. But however way I can. Whatever way is best for <i>you</i>.” </p><p>“You don’t want to see my face?”</p><p>“I would love to see your face. I’m sure you’re painfully handsome.” Luke moved back. “But I’m happy with you here, as you are. Don’t do something like this if you’re not comfortable or ready.”</p><p>“I’ll have to remove it one day for my people.”</p><p>“But that’s not today. You don’t have to remove it for me. Do not look for a reason to find me worthy. It’s about what you want.”</p><p>“You have to let me give you something.” Din begged.</p><p>“Not if it makes your uncomfortable.”</p><p>“I’m not uncomfortable.”</p><p>“You’re not?”</p><p>Din frowned, “I mean…” he then sighed, “are you reading me with that Jedi stuff?”</p><p>“Only a little. You still make yourself hard to read.” He crossed his arms. “But I felt like I was making a safe assumption. I remember what was said during the meeting, how you used to be of a Creed where you would never show your face. Now, due to your position, you’ve started to share it more to those you deem worthy for it. I figured you’ve had a mask on you, been faceless, more in your life than not. Each time you do it must be right by you…not by others.”</p><p>“And this time isn’t?” Din challenged, unsure who needed to see reason in this situation.</p><p>“Is it?” Luke challenged right back. “Is your first reaction to this because you want to show your face to me or is it because you want to reward me for something?”</p><p>“Do you not think I can trust my own instincts?”</p><p>“I think you are far more giving and selfless than you give yourself credit for.” Luke’s tone was soothing. “I think you are a man driven by making others happy and you’re willing to do a lot as your own expense. You just said you have to give me something and that is not true and I do not want you to believe that. This.” He looked not at Din but at the helmet and his hand reached up and gently caressed it, “is important to you. It’s sacred. And it’s not something you ever have to sacrifice to me.”</p><p>Din felt his heart clench and it became hard to breathe. He wanted to lean into the touch, to feel those fingers against his skin, and not have this barrier between them. His mind became overwhelmed with <i>Luke, Luke, Luke, Luke</i>.</p><p>“Just…think about it?” Luke tried with that comforting and accepting smile of his. “If you still want to later, I will accept it. It would be an honor to receive that trust. But only after you’re sure. This isn’t something you can really…take back, you know? I don’t want you to feel any regret if you do this.”</p><p>“I…” He cleared his throat and his eyes felt tight, his vision watery. “I appreciate it.”</p><p>Luke just gave him another smile, bonked their foreheads together, looking as if that was more than enough, and then pulled back, “How is everything going in regards to the Troopers?”</p><p>‘He’s too good.’ Din thought with a stutter in his breath and an ache in his body. Luke deserved so much more than what he received and yet he continued to try and give Din all the time, comfort, and understanding in the stars. ‘He’s too good.’</p><p>“The collection has more or less been completed.” Din finally managed. He knew his eyes had misted under his helmet. “Your droid has been helping in a diagnostic run.”</p><p>“Anything of interest?”</p><p>“It’s blocked. We’re working to get past the protected coding but the Empire ensured they had themselves covered. We’ve sent some to the ex-Imp I told you about. He is not involved with droid-work, but he hopes to get something resolved.  Another ex-Imp who has helped me in the past will try to assist. He’s ex-sharpshooter but his insights may be useful.”</p><p>Luke smiled at him, “You’ve adopted two ex-Imperials.”</p><p>Din scoffed, “I owe them my son’s safety. And in helping me realize I am more ignorant of good and evil than I had believed.”</p><p>“Your ex-sharpshooter living here too?”</p><p>“He’s wanted by your New Republic…he’s been hiding out as we may have faked his death.” He had to laugh a little at Luke’s impressed, troublemaker smirk. “So yes, he lives in the capital.”</p><p>“I’m surprised you didn’t tell me about him instantly. New Republic fugitive or not, you must’ve known I’m all about second chances.”</p><p>“Still thought it best to keep it a secret. He certainly was uncomfortable with the news on who I married.” He then paused and looked at his husband. “Start eating and I’ll continue to fill you in.”</p><p>Luke rolled his eyes but picked up a fruit to show he was doing as told.</p><p>“Take a bite.” Dine ordered.</p><p>“I promise you I am an adult.” Luke teased and started to eat if only to make the overly worried man calm down and concentrate the important discussion at hand.</p><p>“Hm,” Din did not sound like he believed him. “So far I have no new information.”</p><p>“Do you know why they were here?”</p><p>“They must’ve been after Grogu.”</p><p>“I thought most everyone involved in that project was killed?”</p><p>“Apparently there are some alive.”</p><p>Luke frowned, chewing in contemplation. “I think we should tell Leia.”</p><p>“This is not New Republic business.”</p><p>“We have a droid that may be able to work with Artoo and get more information unlocked.” He scowled. “I also find it a bit…hard to believe this was just about Grogu.”</p><p>Din stiffened, “What does that mean?”</p><p>“Din,” Luke leveled him with a look, “You’re smart and don’t trust easily. I already know you suspect the New Republic on some level with this.”</p><p>“Even I can admit it sounds like paranoia.”</p><p>“It’s not.” Luke comforted. “It is very possible they had something to do with it. What and how and why…that I can’t answer. I find it hard to believe they would associate with the Empire they just fought so long and hard to bring down but…” He shrugged. “The idea that the leftovers of the project would attack now, unleashing a lot of difficult and expensive droids on Mandalore to kidnap a child…it doesn’t add up.”</p><p>The king leaned back and listened.</p><p>“The numbers were too big. If it is known that your group struggled to take out three, why send so many to a small city? They would’ve sent a smaller squadron in first to see if the others were needed. They just sent in a whole army…as if they somehow knew I’d be here. While it was announced of our marriage throughout most of the senate, how was this news picked up as so important by Imperial bio-engineers?” Luke held up two fingers. “They knew you and Grogu were here and not at the capital and yet you’re listed as being at the capital. You’re expected at the capital due to how protected it is. How could this rogue Empire project know that?”</p><p>Din agreed.</p><p>“There was no demand for the child. The Empire fired on the dome. Why attempt to destroy the city, where their quarry is, and then make an attempt to kidnap? There was no demand for trade. Even if they knew you’d say no, they would make a demand so that the aftermath would be seen as your fault and they’d get an understanding on where the child was located.” He pointed out the window. “They came in from a very obvious location. We could see them. They set the Troopers back, which could’ve given your time to get Grogu out of here. Each movement was a waste.”</p><p>“A deliberate one.”</p><p>“That’s what I think.” Luke shrugged. “That was Imperial droids and ship…no doubt. But that was not Imperial movement.”</p><p>“And you’re thinking New Republic? Your own democracy?”</p><p>“I do not believe it was all the New Republic. Absolutely not. There was no way something like this was passed in the senate, voted on, and accepted.”</p><p>“Then what?”</p><p>“Five planets.” Luke guessed. “Maybe a few more or maybe a few less. Someone who did not lose a lot in the Rebellion and had the means to pay remnants for a ship and droids.” He crossed his arms over his chest. “I think this was an assassination attempt on <i>you</i>. They didn’t expect the Jedi here to actually come to your defense.”</p><p>“Me?”</p><p>“Makes sense to me. They moved slowly so you could make an appearance to protect your people. You get killed and Mandalore is without a leader. No one is seen as at fault except for a vengeful Empire. Our marriage is fairly broken and the New Republic sweeps in as heroes.”</p><p>Din crossed his arms back, “That is quite a jump.”</p><p>“And you think it really was the Empire after Grogu?”</p><p>Din’s lips thinned as he thought, “At first…yes. It was as if my nightmare had returned. But…I noticed the discrepancies like you pointed out and became unsure. No defensive TIE-Fighters, no near-by cruiser, no attack on the capital, no reach out…attacking a planet, neutral or not, would only cause them a lot of problems they could not afford right now. They’re desperate and stupid, yes…but even this felt like a reach.”</p><p>“Leia is on your side. We tell her this and see if she can get someone here with Threepio. He and Artoo can work together to see if they can find some history to connect those droids to the New Republic.” He approached his husband. “Din, if we can get that proof, they failed their part of the agreement. Your planet will be free.”</p><p>Din inhaled sharply.</p><p>“But we have to get solid proof. With Leia’s connections I think it would be your best shot in getting everything you need…if it exists.”</p><p>“That…maybe…” And if it was true, then the agreement would be over and…and their marriage null. He quickly swallowed down nausea. “That still may take time and still not be something that exists.”</p><p>“I think it’s the best shot.”</p><p>“Yes.” He nodded slowly and did his best to ignore the sense of dread inside of him. </p><p>It was because of trust, he swore to himself. It was because he didn’t trust the New Republic, General Organa, or even Luke. </p><p>He could not afford to give out his trust so easily.</p><p>He gritted his teeth, a wave of frustration and anger hitting him, “I am worried about the line being bugged.”</p><p>Luke smiled and tapped his head. “We can communicate without words. I’ll let her know without anyone else knowing.”</p><p>“Guess that can be useful.” He waited a moment, still worried but nodded. “Ok, see what can be figured out…and, for the love of the gods, Skywalker, eat your fucking food.”</p><p>The blond sulked, “I am eating!”</p><p>“My toddler son eats better than you.”</p><p>Luke just pouted and stuffed his cheeks with a few bites, giving him a huff, “See?” Though it did not sound like that, more like <i>“seths?”</i></p><p>“Dumbass Jedi.” It came out affectionate.</p><p>“Bitchy Mandalorian.” Luke huffed back fondly, wiping his face.</p><p>Din laughed and came over, bumping their heads together, “You’re impossible.”</p><p>Luke just shrugged modestly.</p><p>“I’ll get the contact link started.” Din continued. “You know…the foundlings asked about you.”</p><p>“They did?”</p><p>“Many did.” Din confessed. “You missed the communal feast last night.”</p><p>“Oh…oh! I’m sorr--”</p><p>“You apologize for that and I’ll throw you out a window.” Din warned. “You were unwell after saving my city. It’s fine that you missed it. You’ll just be hounded by a herd of foundlings for a while wanting to know how you defeated an army.” He sighed but it sounded fond rather than annoyed. “You’ve grown popular since you fainted.”</p><p>“Since I fell asleep.” Luke corrected with a huff. “And…really?”</p><p>“Again, you saved the city by defeating an entire army. <i>Yes</i>.” Din stressed. “You have become popular to a civilization of people who like to fight.”</p><p>“Ah, ok, fair point.” It still surprised Luke to imagine the citizens may actually like him.</p><p>“We’ll have another one next week, like normal. You’ll attend that one.”</p><p>“I hope it wasn’t an insult that I wasn’t there.” Luke rubbed his arm in worry.</p><p>Din just glared at him, “I am seconds from opening a window.”</p><p>That made Luke laughed, “I believe I showed that I can fall from a window this high just fine.”</p><p>“The act of throwing you out will be enough.”</p><p>“Ah, yes, the principle of the matter.” He could feel Din roll his eyes and briefly wondered what color they were. He worried asking would be an invasion of his privacy, especially after making it such an important deal to respect his culture and comfort. But that temptation, that hunger to know, filled Luke up.</p><p>“I’ll go on and get the link connected.” He pointed to the plate. “That had better be empty when I get back.”</p><p>Luke gave him a mocking salute and grinned when Din gently pushed his head.</p><p>“Ah…D-Din?” Luke called out as he started to leave.</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“I…uh…” He felt his cheeks grow red from shyness and shame. “Could I know the color of your eyes?” After a second of silence he instantly began to backtrack, “I-I mean if that’s allowed? I still want you to be comfortable about your face and--”</p><p>“Brown.”</p><p>“I’m just curious a-and interested and…oh.”</p><p>Din let out a breathy chuckle, “Asking for that got you this nervous?”</p><p>“I don’t know what’s allowed!” He yelped, looking so flustered.</p><p>“Cute.” Din chuckled again. “Eat. I’ll get you connected with your sister.”</p><p>“R-Right…ok…thanks.” He sputtered, fearing his was blushing so hard his shoulders were red.</p><p>Din just laughed again and left.</p><p>Luke covered his face and groaned.</p><p>‘He has brown eyes.’</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-o-</p>
</div><p> </p><p>“I see…” Leia drawled, her mask not slipping in the slightest as they made light small talk while Luke bounced images and concerns to her. He was happy they were related and both so strong in the Force as he was unsure if he could reach out well enough otherwise. The visual connection helped but they were still separated by an endless amount of space.</p><p>‘Either Threepio needs to be brought here or we need to get a droid safely elsewhere to check it over. Either way, we need a smuggler.’</p><p>Leia frowned, ‘And we want to use Han.’</p><p>‘I know you have more faith in him than that.’ Luke scoffed.</p><p>‘In smuggling? Sure. He’s decent-<i>ish</i> at it. But politics? You want Han to come to Mandalore.’</p><p>‘He’s the only one we can trust that is able to move at the moment. He also has the connections to get the Falcon scanned and ensure it isn’t bugged. Lando cannot risk getting caught in this at the moment with his leadership of Cloud City. I prefer to keep Rex in the happy retirement he deserves. And anyone else we could trust could not move around in secret. It has to be Han.’</p><p>“I see you have been drinking away your beauty, dear sister. Things tough?” Luke teased, allowing her a moment to think and giving her a reason to have a headache.</p><p>“I see the Mandalorians have taught you nothing on tact and intelligence, sweet brother.” She hissed back. “I’m surprised you’re still alive.”</p><p>“It’s a gift.” Luke smiled charmingly.</p><p>‘The senate will get word of the droids eventually.’ Leia warned and tapped her fingers on her desk. ‘You think you can convince them to let one of the Troopers go with Han?’</p><p>‘You think that is the better choice?’</p><p>‘We need to crack Empire coding. I don’t think Threepio will be enough. I know a couple that were heavily involved in the Rebellion. Loyal. Amazing people named Dameron. They made a lot of connections through a side hustle as spice-runners. They spoke of someone on the planet Kijimi before. Some droid mechanic…Babu, maybe.’</p><p>‘Your ability with names is astounding.’ Luke complimented but frowned. ‘Kijimi…that is Outer Rim.’</p><p>‘Yes. So it may take Han some time…’</p><p>‘But you think it’s the right course of action.’</p><p>‘I think we’ll be able to get information easier this way.’</p><p>Luke sighed, ‘Ok. I’ll talk to Din. Go on and have Han get the Falcon checked over and ready. I’ll let him know when he can drop in.’</p><p>‘He’s already left.’ Leia’s lips twitched. ‘He runs around every so often to get his ship cleared. He’s paranoid about leaving it on Coursant for long.’ She looked back at him. ‘You’re sure this is not Empire.’</p><p>‘Just as you’re not.’ Luke frowned. ‘It was Empire…no doubt. Just…very coincidental for them to attack after a few years with everything happening.’</p><p>‘Look at you not being an idiot.’ She pressed her fingers together. ‘I find it hard to believe even the most corrupt officials here going to the Empire…but I don’t know if I could say I’d be too surprised.’</p><p>‘My thoughts exactly. We already know a percentage there were supporters of Palpatine or, at least, hoppers from one victorious government to the next. If they’re desperate for something to be in their favor they may make a foolish move like this.’</p><p>‘Unfortunately.’</p><p>They stopped a moment to put more concentration on their oral conversation, trying to ensure there was no slip-up on what they were thinking to what they were saying.</p><p>“Leia…uhm…” Luke looked a little awkward. “Din and I are getting rather close. Closer. Or…uh…good friends or…something.”</p><p>“Uh-huh.” She tilted a brow, urging him to go on and not state the obvious.</p><p>“I was…thinking about telling him about…him.”</p><p>
  <i>Father.</i>
</p><p>“You were?”</p><p>“Only with your permission though. I…it’s hard.” He ran a hand through his hair. “It is impossibly hard to…well…I just don’t want to hide anything from him. We’ve talked some about my past but…”</p><p> “I would need to think about it.” Leia said. “What that could…it’s not…”</p><p>“Sorry, I did not wish to upset you.” He looked concerned. “I also promise to not bring it up until I have your permission.”</p><p>“I appreciate it…just…just let me think. You know what could happen…”</p><p>“I know.” He looked to the side with a worn-out look.</p><p>“Don’t let your husband know.”</p><p>
  <i>For now. Please.</i>
</p><p>Luke gave her a pained smile, but forced it to grow bright, and nodded. “Ok. It’s still our secret.”</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-o-</p>
</div><p> </p><p>Din lost his nerve.</p><p>He loathed the sound of it but there was no other way to describe what happened.</p><p>Part of him hated that Luke prevented him from removing his helmet but the other part truly appreciated the, once again, selfless move. He did want Luke to see his face…but at the same time there was still that discomfort, that sort of child-like fear, in him that demanded he pulled back.</p><p>This was Luke and Luke was different from the rest. And Luke was right. Once he showed his face there was no turning back. He would need to face the reactions and the meaning of showing the man, who should still be seen as an intruder, his face.</p><p>Their marriage, which was supposed to be fake, would have another meaning to it. Luke would have to be seen as one of them to earn the privilege of being one of the first to see the king without his mask. Despite what others in the New Republic might believe, it was a very important and emotional act that was not easy to preform. When he was allowed to think about it all the fears began to whisper as to why he should not.</p><p>And what if Luke was…disappointed?</p><p>Din didn’t think he was bad looking, necessarily, but he knew he was not conventionally handsome. He thought, maybe, he was average. Or decent. It shouldn’t matter. It didn’t in the Mandalorian culture as beauty was usually based on ability and strength, maybe armor…but even within his own culture there was that galactic influence seeping in. </p><p>Luke was conventionally and unconventionally beautiful. Even those not attracted to him would probably have to admit there was something pleasant about the way he looked.</p><p>What if Din didn’t match that?</p><p>It was stupid. It shouldn’t matter. But it did to Din.</p><p>Giving Luke access to his face was something he could, <i>finally</i>, do for Luke. And a part of him truly did want to open up this side to his husband who, every day, showed Din something beautiful and sacrificed so much.</p><p>But this fear…</p><p>It coated his soul. It had been his companion since he was seven and saw his parents die. He couldn’t really remember a time he hadn’t been afraid of something. It was how he survived, how he avoided getting hurt. Someone else couldn’t truly hurt you if you never give them the option to do so from the start.</p><p>The galaxy was a nasty, dark place filled with more people who wish to do harm than anything good. Wars, genocide, kidnapping, experiments, starvation…it was happening at all times. He had seen it, lived it, more times than he ever wanted to remember.</p><p>Life was pain and only fleeting, rare moments of good things. </p><p>His child was the only truly pure and good thing in his life and he would be a fool to think he’d be lucky enough to receive something else like that. No matter how Luke looked at him or made him feel, his experience told him not to fall for it. No one was like this in real life.</p><p><i>Don’t fall for it</i>, his fear warned. <i>Don’t do be a fool, Djarin. You’re smarter than that</i>.</p><p>So he wouldn’t.</p><p>He couldn’t.</p><p>He was getting far too deep in with Luke and he knew he needed to pull back or he’d drown.</p><p>Looking at his helmet, weighing heavily in his hands, Din glared at his reflection in it. Something about it felt like it was glaring right back at him, judging him for his cowardice. Calling him a liar.</p><p>
  <i>You sure you haven’t already drowned?</i>
</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-o-</p>
</div><p> </p><p>It took some convincing, but Din finally agreed that the smuggler could come and pick up a single droid. It took a lot of big eyes from Luke and promising to watch the man. It needed stressed that Han was very much not New Republic and would be happy to do whatever he could to piss any delegate off (probably his own wife included, though that would end very, very poorly for him) without reason.</p><p>“He’s going to have his ship swept. There should be no risk of eavesdropping or being followed.” Luke promised, again, as it was noted a ship was asking permission to dock. “He’ll be here a day or two at most.”</p><p>“I’d rather he not be here at all.” Din grunted as they walked next each other to go greet the man.</p><p>“Din, he’s my best friend. I haven’t seen him in months.”</p><p>Din just grunted.</p><p>“I think you may like him!” Luke said, hopefully. “He’s a bit arrogant, but he loves to talk--”</p><p>“I hate talking.”</p><p>“About adventures and fights.” Luke rolled his eyes in good humor. “He will probably give the foundlings something to be distracted over a bit too. Just…at least let me see him for a bit and catch up.”</p><p>The king grunted again, glaring as the disc-shaped ship started to come in for a landing. “I can’t say I trust him.”</p><p>“You haven’t even met him yet.” Luke laughed. “And you don’t trust anyone.”</p><p>He refused to accept that fair point as a counter-argument.</p><p>“That thing is a piece of junk.” He just huffed in response as the ship gave off a loud groan, and awkward little bounce, once it hit the ground. He swore he saw a piece of it fall off somewhere.</p><p>Luke gave him an amused look and then tilted his head to look at Din’s Razor Crest. “It’s in good company then.”</p><p>Din nudged him.</p><p>Luke just nudged him back.</p><p>The ramp came down and out came a man. A handsome man.</p><p>Din did, in fact, not like him. </p><p>He was good looking and knew it and carried a sense of cockiness that was probably, unfortunately, earned, but felt overwhelming and annoying. He did a strut when he moved and his smile would probably be called charming by most who saw it. He was tall and well built and called attention to himself without doing much.</p><p>“Han!” Luke cried out jovially and hurried over to his friend. </p><p>“Hey kid.” The man grinned and came up to the small blond, reaching out and fluffing the mop of hair in greeting. “Doesn’t look like married-life has been treating you too bad.”</p><p>Luke rolled his eyes in good humor and hugged the man, snorting when Han went so far as to pick him up by the waist. “Seriously?”</p><p>“Just making sure I still got it.” Han just grinned like the flirt he was.</p><p>“It hasn’t been three months yet.” Luke said, laughter in his tone. “And seriously. I’d like my feet to be back on the ground.”</p><p>“Please, like you don’t want to be pressed up against a good looking man like myself.” He dropped Luke who landed on his feet without any issue. He then went on and ruffled up his hair again. “This is getting long. Trying to copy me? We’ll need to get this cleaned up.”</p><p>“My hair was longer than yours when we first met. I think you’ve copied me.” Luke shoved him, smirking.</p><p>“Is there a reason,” Din clenched out, having enough of the two being in their own world, “why you need to touch him?”</p><p>“What? You not letting your little hubby here seeing friends?” Han scoffed. “Nothing wrong with me getting a peek if he finally grew a few inches now that he’s doing adult stuff.”</p><p>“I think you’re shorter than my husband.” Luke threw back with a smirk.</p><p>“Makes no difference when you’re still a pipsqueak.”</p><p>“Can we just hand over the droid and get this over with?” Din snapped.</p><p>“Excuse me, your worship.” Han snorted, not sounding too intimidated or impressed. “I’ll make sure to ask your exclusive permission before I approach your husband again.”</p><p>“Han.” Luke pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing. “Just because Leia didn’t kill you after you disrespected her doesn’t mean others won’t.”</p><p>“Meh, just jump in front of me like you normally do and it’ll work out.”</p><p>“We sure you’re not here because Leia kicked you out?” Luke tilted a brow.</p><p>“I can maintain my marriage, thanks.” Han flicked Luke’s forehead. “Don’t get smart.”</p><p>“Then maybe answer the very disrespected Mand’alor before you do something so bad I can’t convince him to let you leave here alive.” Luke grunted, rubbing his head. “That was uncalled for.”</p><p>Han snorted and then looked back over at Din, tilting a brow. “I missed meeting you before…sorry but wasn’t interested.”</p><p>Din wished they continued to not have met.</p><p>Luke sighed again. “Han. My husband, Din...though maybe don't use his name?" He hoped he hadn't stepped over any boundary but his husband made no notion of being disrespected by Luke. "Din, my best friend, Han…who, yes, has managed to stay alive thus far.”</p><p>“Funny.” Han lounged against the blond, arm over the man’s shoulders. “It seems your spirits have yet to be dampened.”</p><p>Din’s arms were crossed and he could feel his temper begin to crackle under his skin. “Would you <i>kindly</i> get your hands off my husband?”</p><p>“Din…he doesn’t mean anything by it.” Luke comforted, surprised at the tone.</p><p>“Then he can show that by removing his hands.”</p><p>“Hey, hey. No need to get possessive over your <i>fake</i> husband.” Han rubbed in. “What’s wrong with a little hands between friends?”</p><p>“Force, Han.” Luke groaned. “Din….don’t.”</p><p>“Yeah, Din…don’t.” He <i>oofed</i> when Luke elbowed him, hard, in the side. </p><p>“How about we just go inside as the Trooper gets loaded up?”</p><p>Han wheezed and glared, “Yeah, sure, kid.” He walked back towards the ramp, smacking Luke upside the head as he passed, “Chewie! They’re bringing in the load. You can hug the kid once it’s in and safe.”</p><p>Some grunts and groans answered him.</p><p>“<i>I don’t know</i>, that’s your point here.” Han groaned back.</p><p>Luke sulked, rubbing the back of his head. “Ow…”</p><p>Din went to him, furious, “He hit you.”</p><p>“That happens often.” Luke grunted. “Still would prefer that than what Leia can do.”</p><p>“He struck you in front of me.” Din repeated.</p><p>“Din,” Luke pleaded. “He’s like my older brother. Of course he’s going to do that. We’ve seen how the foundlings act around each other…and I’ve heard of what Paz, Boba and you have done. Cara has shared plenty of stories of that.” The Jedi scoffed and held up his hand when he felt Din about to say something. “No, it’s not different.”</p><p>Din grunted.</p><p>Luke glared at him. “You’ve witnessed me take on an army. I can take a hit upside the head from Han.”</p><p>Another fair point Din would happily ignore.</p><p>“And you call me a dumbass.” Luke scoffed, eye twitching. “This cannot be an insult like the <i>gift</i>. You all spar till you break bones!”</p><p>“You’re my spouse. Any act against you is an insult.”</p><p>“So I should be insulted when you and Paz beat the shit out of each other?” Luke challenged.</p><p>Din refused to comment.</p><p>“You’re overprotective.” Luke accused.</p><p>“I happen to think after everything I have seen and experienced I am the right amount of protective.”</p><p>“Again, I took down an army of Troopers.” Luke tilted a brow. “You’re overprotective.”</p><p>Under his helmet Din flushed. “He’s doing it on purpose.”</p><p>“Yes. Han will do what he can to get under people’s skin. I warned you ahead of time and I could've swore you said you were going to be all kingly and stoic and not let it get to you.”</p><p>That was before he realized the man was good looking and liked to touch Luke.</p><p>Luke just smirked, accepting his victory in Din’s silence.</p><p>“Shut-up.” Din muttered.</p><p>“Make me.” </p><p>He wanted to. And he was about to reach over to him to do just that when the annoyance in question decided to make his re-appearance.</p><p>Din wished something fell on him.</p><p>“Ok then.” Han clapped his hands together as he came back up to them. “Chewie is all set for the droid. Tell your people to load it up.”</p><p>Din growled.</p><p>“Oh, jeeze, <i>sorry</i>.” Han made a sarcastic bow. “Please bestow upon my friend your droid, your majesty.”</p><p>“I’m about to let him kill you.” Luke noted.</p><p>“You’ll have to answer to Leia.” Han warned. “Think on that before you do anything. So,” he tilted a brow towards Luke, “you gonna invite me in or what?”</p><p>“No.” Din grouched, close to dragging Luke back into he safety of his palace and lock all the doors.</p><p>“Din.” Luke started lowly, looking up at him. “I think we need to invite him in.”</p><p>The king looked up and glared at the other man but he got the message. “Fine.”</p><p>Han just sauntered over, putting Luke between him and Din, “After you.”</p><p>The three walked back in, Din ordering for the droid to be delivered into the Falcon as he pulled his husband around, glaring as the brunette man just kept up in stride next to the blond.</p><p>Luke looked up between the two men, feeling a little small.  He could feel the glare the two shared above his head. </p><p>Once they were inside the throne room, Din grasped Luke's arm and gently urged him towards the throne and away from the smuggler, who just put his hands on his hips and looked both insulted and amused. "This seems a little over the top, don't you think?"</p><p>Din crossed his arms over his chest, "Your friend married a king. King's typically have a throne room. Your princess doesn't have one?"</p><p>"Well, not anymore. She probably would love one." Han huffed.</p><p>"Yes, she probably would." Luke agreed, looking between the two. "Seriously...can you both stop growling at each other?"</p><p>"Tell your husband to stop first." Han clucked his tongue, looking at the king with utmost boredom. </p><p>Luke sighed, "This really can be an easy situation, maybe even enjoyable, if you'd both stop trying to be the biggest Tusken Dog in the room."</p><p>"Can't help I just intimidate everyone." Han noted.</p><p>Luke just sighed again.</p><p>"We can just get to the kriffen point so he can leave." Din grunted.</p><p>"Fine by me. Maybe your little hubby there can go on a field trip. Wanna get off this piece of dirt planet and go on another adventure? I'm sure you're itching to do something than play housewife to a king."</p><p>Din stepped forward and Luke had to grab him at the waist to keep him from strangling the brunette, getting dragged slightly after him for a moment. "No, no, Din, no!"</p><p>Han, either not sensing the danger or not caring (with Han, who knew), just smirked. "Yeah, Din, no. OOF!" He grunted when some displayed armor flew off the wall and smacked him in the stomach.</p><p>"Han, stop attempting to get killed and start a war. Din, stop looking like you're about to murder my best friend." Luke grumbled. "Or I'll be happy to throw more stuff at you both."</p><p>Din did stop and they both glared at each other.</p><p>Luke sighed and placed his head against Din's back in relief. "Han, seriously, how has Leia not smothered you in your sleep?"</p><p>"Oh, she's tried. Her little arms just make it easier for me to protect myself." Han legit sounded proud of that. "She's like you but better. I just hold my hand out and she can't reach me by a good five inches." He looked to Din. "You should try to your husband...I'm sure you'll find it just as amusing. There are endless entertainment options when you have a short spouse."</p><p>Luke glared up at him, "Don't even think about it."</p><p>"Anything that this moron views as fun is probably not up to my standards."</p><p>"Ah, buckethead has <i>standards</i>."</p><p>"Oh Force," Luke buried his face in his hands. "You both have been talking for five minutes. How can you possibly hate each other so quickly?"</p><p>"I get this feeling this is a talent of your friend." Din noted and then grabbed the back of Luke's shirt and pulled him away. He looked down at him, muttering softly to Luke, "How are you not stupid being around him so often?"</p><p>Luke snorted and grinned, "Don't be mean."</p><p>Han tilted his brow at the scene and started to walk around the throne room and appeared as if he was unimpressed . “Well, if you’re ready to hear the new drama…just thought to let you know your marriage is causing more issues than Leia anticipated.” </p><p>A sense of unease came over the couple, “How so?”</p><p>“Apparently, your Mando there jumped the line.”</p><p>Luke and Din took a look to each other simultaneously before back at Han. “What does that mean?”</p><p>“It seems that some in the Senate were actually conspiring to get you married off, with or without Leia’s input.” Han noted in a drawl, though it was easy to hear a layer of anger.</p><p>“What?” Luke asked, taken aback.</p><p>“People are throwing around you’re property of the New Republic.” Han explained. “You and Leia going off and agreeing your marriage to the Mandalorians have pissed some politicians right the fuck off.”</p><p>“Oh.” Luke looked at Din who had gone very stiff. “I hadn’t heard about this.”</p><p>“They were keeping it tightly under wraps. I think they were planning on getting all the details in ordered so even General Organa couldn’t fight it. Sadly for them, you two met.” Han grimaced. “I think they were going to try to give you to Senator Ken or General Borrum.”</p><p>Luke looked queasy, “Borrum? His family was Empire sympathizers. His father had a high rank in their fleet. How would he be considered for marriage with a Jedi?”</p><p>“He played his cards just right. He’s making it out that he was using the Empire from the start, but we all know we just can’t provide proof that he did anything. It only shows his father. He got them by their pockets.”</p><p>“What does it matter?” Din stepped forward, pushing his body between Luke and Han. “He is married to me now.”</p><p>“There are whispers they might try to force an annulment.”</p><p>“They can’t do that.” Luke approached but Din moved an arm out to keep him back. “Din, Han isn’t part of this…he’s here to tell us what is happening.”</p><p>“I don’t care. I don’t trust him. You’re to stay where you are, Riduur.” Din turned back to Han. “How do they believe they’ll do this? We’re married by Mandalorian traditions. They cannot come in and break apart an oath of my people.”</p><p>Han ran a hand through his hair, “Hey, I’m just the messenger. But they’re trying to think of something.”</p><p>“Short of fucking kidnapping my husband I don’t see how anything could work.” His voice was a growl and his body was tense.</p><p>Luke gently placed a hand on Din’s back, trying to comfort him. “It’s ok…we can figure it out. We won’t let them break this agreement up. Nothing will happen to Mandalore.”</p><p>Din looked over and down at his husband. “This is going against what was agreed upon.”</p><p>“Is it something we can prove?” Luke looked over at Han, keeping his hand on Din’s back.</p><p>“Leia is trying.” Han promised. “She knows if she can get proof of this plot to break up this marriage it will for sure show a betrayal in the treaty on their side.”</p><p>“One reason she wants the droid…she’s building a case.” Luke realized.</p><p>“The marriage thing was something she suspected but now hearing a lot more rumors. Which, unfortunately, is all they are. No paper trail to be found, so to speak. But she has ears and eyes throughout the senate and she is hearing a lot of unsavory things…” He trailed off for a moment.</p><p>Something very heavy weighed in the air and the Jedi hated it. He gave a supportive smile to Din but dreaded what was about to be said next, “There’s more.” </p><p>Han sighed, “It’s…it’s not good.”</p><p>“Figured not.” Luke looked up to Din a moment, giving a tentative rub to his back, then back at his friend. “What is it?”</p><p>“Kid, they’re trying to make it that if you separate,” he motioned to Din, “you won’t be single for long.</p><p>Luke took a step back in surprise, “What?”</p><p>Han sighed deeply, full of regret again, “The moment this plan works, the moment Mandalore gets its victory and you two separate you will marry someone else.”</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-o-</p>
</div><p> </p><p>“So, everything is….er…ok?” Han asked, looking between Luke before him and a stiff, very kingly looking Mandalorian conversing with a group of his trusted advisors and guards. One including Boba Fett, which did not go over very well…though Boba just scoffed at Han and then proceeded to not give him the time of day; as if he didn’t mattered.</p><p>That burned the smuggler something bad. Luke had to Force push him to the other side of the Throne room to keep him from doing something stupid like attacking the warrior.</p><p>Luke looked back over as well, frowning. “I think so….”</p><p>Honestly, he was not sure.</p><p>When Han had told Luke what the senate planned, it had taken him off guard and sickened but, in some way, not supremely surprised. It was just another political web and something he would concentrate on after the Mandalorian issue was resolved first.</p><p>The rage that seeped out of Din was not expected.</p><p>It was a few seconds that the man lost control over his normally composed self, something that was very Jedi though he knew the man would take it as an insult, and something dark wisped out, slashing at the air, and smashing into Luke.</p><p>It was the blaze Din’s normally controlled out like a wild fire. It engulfed and consumed and burned and shocked Luke to the point he nearly blacked out.</p><p>He brought it in quickly and the blaze was tempered and back under his control.</p><p>Luke had looked at his husband in open shock, heart hammering against his ribs and a cold sweat overtook him. </p><p>He couldn’t believe he had forgotten how dangerous his husband was.</p><p>“Maybe we should step outside to talk.” Luke urged</p><p>“Maybe.” Han grimaced. He’d like to be far away from these people sooner than later.</p><p>They started to make their way out when Din’s voice made them halt, bones shaking, “Riduur.”</p><p>Luke looked over at him, feeling like he was sixteen and aunt Beru caught him sneaking out to go racing in the middle of the night. “Uh, yes?”</p><p>They were all glaring at them, more so towards Han than Luke, and Din said, making it incredibly clear there would be no arguments, “Do not get on that ship.”</p><p>“O-Oh…uh, ok.” Part of Luke wanted to argue. Another part wanted to check on his husband and help him. Mainly though, he understood Din and his anger needed around those who  understood it more. The fact that he was letting Luke out in such a foul mood proved that.</p><p>They scurried out, aware of the eyes following them and both released a breath of relief once they were out in the hanger. “Holy shit kid…can I say your hubby is on the terrifying side?”</p><p>“He is never like this.” Luke looked back, a sad and longing expression on his face. “He is furious.”</p><p>“That is an understatement.” Han shuddered. “Hey, I know you wanted me to stay but--”</p><p>“Yeah, you need to go.” Luke nodded. “I am really uncomfortable with all of these things happening. In no way do I think they are a coincidence. The sooner we get this information the better.”</p><p>“Will you be ok?”</p><p>Luke nodded without hesitation, “Din wouldn’t hurt me.”</p><p>Han frowned and crossed his arms over his chest, “You sure?”</p><p>“Very.”</p><p>“What about emotionally?”</p><p>“Han.” Luke sighed, exasperated.</p><p>“I’m serious, kid. Yeah, he may be an over all good guy but I can  tell that he’s not quite where you are yet in all of this. I,” he motioned to himself, “have had serious trust issues in the past. I can tell that guy puts me to shame.”</p><p>“You don’t think it’s fair? I mean, I’m apparently from a culture that killed thousands of his kind. The government I helped take root is showing a really unsettling side to him and his people. There was just an assassination attempt on his whole city by maybe Empire or maybe New Republic.”</p><p>“A lot of that can be bounced right back to you and you trust him,”</p><p>“I cheated.”</p><p>“Using the Force is not cheating. That’s not how the Force works.” Han grunted, ignoring Luke giving him an unimpressed stare. “You’re a good and trusting guy. That’s why you gave him your trust.”</p><p>Luke rubbed his head, “This isn’t the point of the conversation.”</p><p>“And what was the point?”</p><p>“This.” Luke reached into his pocket and handed over a small holo to Han. “Take that to the droid-tinker you’re going to. Ask if my request on it can be done.”</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>Luke thinned his lips and looked behind him, where his husband still resided in the palace. “I’d rather be cautious and not say but I think it is going to be useful.”</p><p>Han frowned but nodded and pocketed the item. “Is it bad?”</p><p>Luke winced, “It may breach Din’s trust a bit, maybe. But I think this is needed. So please.”</p><p>“Will do.” He placed his hands on his hips, “So…about your husband…”</p><p>“Han.” Luke groaned again.</p><p>“I’m just curious about what is going on between the two of you. Leia mentioned it might be getting serious.” He cocked his head, “Serious for the relationship or serious for you?”</p><p>"No...I mean, not really...No." Luke struggled to find the right words to explain it, "It's not something we've discussed. We're figuring things out."</p><p>"<i>Things</i>."</p><p>"I don't know." He sulked, finally giving up</p><p>"So, it’s serious for you.”</p><p>"Maybe. Yes. I don’t know. I know I have feelings for him. I like him." He rubbed the back of his neck, flustered. "I'm still figuring it out myself."</p><p>"Hmm." Han rubbed his chin. "Well, it seems like you <i>really</i> like him but you don't know if you want to be together?"</p><p>"If there wasn't all this complicated, political nonsense it would be a lot easier to untangle and think about." He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "This planet is more important than some infatuation. At the moment I am just letting it happen."</p><p>"Ok, no…look,” He rubbed his forehead and took another deep breath. "Look, kid, you're aware that you're in love with him right?"</p><p>Luke blinked, looking like a droid that just did a reboot. "What?"</p><p>"You. Are. In. Love. With. Him.” Han repeated slowly.</p><p>"No...no, no, no." Luke shook his head. "It's just been a couple of months...a few weeks."</p><p>"And I pretty much knew I loved Leia after four hours listening to her order and complain and blast stuff. Your puny months means nothing to me." He rolled his eyes. "You," he pointed, his finger pushing at Luke, "are head over heels. Hard. You don't want just some unknown it...you want to stay married with him and have it be for real."</p><p>"I...no?” He choked.</p><p>Han tilted a brow, "You know it, huh?"</p><p>"N-No?"</p><p>"Jedi don't lie, kid."</p><p>"I'm not. It's been a few months..."</p><p>"Of talking every day, spending hours together, connecting over a kid and a struggling culture, you saving his people, he taking care of you after..." He listed before he became bored and knew his point had been made. "Why does the time make any difference to you?"</p><p>"I...don't know...no, no, Han I <i>can't</i>." He pleaded.</p><p>"Kid," he sighed. "Don't go down that road."</p><p>"Look at what it did to my father. I'm supposedly more powerful than he was. I can't--"</p><p>"You're not your father." Han said, his tone firm. "You already told us that there is a misconception people have of Jedi and relationships...and even if they were anti-love or whatever that wouldn't matter now. You are allowed to fall in love and enjoy it."</p><p>Luke bit his lip, a panicked look on his face.</p><p>"Ok, let's just take a deep breath and not fret, ok?" He really did not do well when either twin looked upset. It must be something with their big eyes. "Hey," he grabbed Luke's face. "Deep breaths, don't freak out."</p><p>"Han, you know what can happen." Luke stressed. "It..." He flinched back, trying to get his emotions back under control. It was rolling over him and the fear...no, he could not let this control or overwhelm him. He must stay calm. He must let go. He must--</p><p>Luke jumped when Han was ripped from him and thrown to the ground.</p><p>"What," Din snarled, "do you think you're doing?"</p><p>The smuggler flinched, his back and elbows hitting the stoned floor painfully. "What the hell--"</p><p>"Din?" Luke looked at him in open surprise, reaching for his arm. "What are...no, <i>no</i>, he wasn't doing anything!"</p><p>"I have met my limit in hospitality. You touching my husband in such a way is where I draw the line."</p><p>“Din, he doesn’t know!” Luke pleaded, hoping to keep his husband from actually murdering his friend.</p><p>“I want him off my planet. Now.”</p><p>Han held up his hands and slowly got to his feet. “Ok, ok. Will do Kid, I’ll see you around. You can hug the fur-ball later.”</p><p>Luke nodded. He hated they were parting like this but he knew he could not keep Din back if Han did anything stupid in the state he was in. “Good luck on your journey. May the Force be with you.”</p><p>The smuggler saluted and went into his ship, taking off within minutes.</p><p>“Din, I-I’m so sorry…I didn’t think when he did that…I promise he is madly in love with my sister and would never do such a thing. If he had known what getting so close like that meant.”</p><p>“Your people kiss with your faces too, do you not?” He hissed out, his temper on a short fuse.</p><p>“Well...ok, yes, but…it wasn’t like that.” Luke's face pinched, "It...we were talking...about a sensitive subject and..." He frowned and motioned to himself. "I dunno...I got...upset?"</p><p>"That deserves a question?"</p><p>"I mean...I've had them before...just these moments of...I don't know a bit overwhelmed. Like I'm in a fight but not really. Like I may be in danger and my thoughts rush so quickly that it's like they're not there at all." His shoulders slumped, "Sorry, that sounds insane."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Sorry, I just...I went blank and he was trying to comfort me and he didn't really understand that holding my face like that is seen--"</p><p>"It's not insanity." Din interrupted. "Why would you think that?"</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"What you're feeling...how you..." He stopped and looked at him. "Has no one...talked to you about that?"</p><p>"About what?"</p><p>"Kriff..." A spew of furious Mando'a came out of him and Luke knew they would put Artoo's mouth to shame. "That feeling...it is Memory Scars. You get lost in a panic because of trauma."</p><p>Luke blinked, "Others have it?"</p><p>"Yes." Din stressed. </p><p>"Oh." He looked thoughtful. "I didn't realize that...well, I mean...I did...just...not others. I thought mine was false?"</p><p>Din let out a miserable sigh, "We're going to work on this martyr behavior and get it to stop."</p><p>Luke winced, "I'm sorry I made you upset."</p><p>Din flicked his forehead.</p><p>"Hey!"</p><p>Din then grabbed the back of his head, gently, and pressed his helmet over where he poked him. "You're suffering from everything you have seen and experienced. Scars," he pressed a hand over Luke's chest, "do not just remain on the skin. It is heavy and painful and you carry it with you like everything else."</p><p>He looked away.</p><p>"Eyes on me." Din ordered.</p><p>Luke sulked, "I can't see your eyes."</p><p>"I can take the helmet off."</p><p>"No!" Luke panicked, looking back to him and gripping the helmet, "No."</p><p>Din had to laugh and covered Luke's hands against his helmet. "Then look at me."</p><p>Luke pouted, "That's not fair."</p><p>"I play dirty."</p><p>Luke continued to pout.</p><p>"Cute dumbass." Din chuckled.</p><p>"A Jedi is <i>not</i> cute."</p><p>"I happen to disagree."</p><p>Luke huffed, pulled away and grumped, "You really should not tease someone with my abilities."</p><p>"Oh, yes, I'm terrified." Din grabbed Luke and yanked him back, his arm wrapping his waist to keep him pressed up close. His other hand kept Luke's chin tilted up to him. "You need to work on your intimidation technique."</p><p>"Do I?" Luke huffed, trying to sound unimpressed. </p><p>"Yes." His voice sounded like a growl.</p><p>Luke just sulked some more. </p><p>Din just grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and dragged him back inside. “We need to discuss what that smuggler said.”</p><p>“About…?”</p><p>“You being forced to re-marry.” Din glared as he pulled him along and brought him into the privacy of his bedroom. “Fett is going to watch Grogu. We need to discuss this and get this resolved.”</p><p>“We’re not going to worry about that.” Luke said, trying to brush it away. “That has nothing to do with anything now. We still need to focus on Mandalore and your people.”</p><p>“If we get that you’ll be married to someone else.” Din snapped, his temper returning easily.</p><p>Luke looked uncomfortable at the thought but shook it off, “That’s not important. I’ll try to figure something out. The focus and plan is still the same. We get you and your people free from this, with us separating because my side did wrong.”</p><p>“They’re doing this to trap you.”</p><p>“They’ll need to try a lot harder if they’re going to make me stop this plan.” Luke scoffed.</p><p>“You know what they’re trying to do.” </p><p>Luke nodded slowly, “I figure it’s going to come to it. They want me under their control more than Mandalore. I’m sure they’ll offer for a re-negotiation for Mandalore if I separate from you and marry someone of their choosing.” He looked up at his husband, “If it comes to that--”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Din.” Luke pleaded, “I don’t want to marry either…but if it frees your planet--”</p><p>“No.” Din said, firmer this time. “And I will hear no more of it. We know they’ll try but they’re going to still try to get you and Mandalore. Whatever they come up with will be refused because it will still be controlling and insulting.”</p><p>“Then what--”</p><p>“Stay married to me.”</p><p>Luke looked at him with open shock, “What?”</p><p>“You stay married to me and you do not have to marry again.”</p><p>“Din, most of this plan is riding on the marriage failing. It would mean that the New Republic broke their end of the deal and you do not have to worry about having to join them by pressure. I don’t know how we can accomplish this without…” he stopped a moment, a terribly pained look crossing his features, “without separating.”</p><p>“I’ll think of something else.” Din swore, finding himself also feeling that pain. “We can think of something else here. You stay married to me and we both stay free of this corrupt Senate.”</p><p>“And you would be in a marriage that you do not want part of. I am not shackling you to me.”</p><p>“You shackled yourself to me to help my cause. Why can’t I do the same?”</p><p>“Because there is no cause.” Luke explained, trying to get the stubborn man to see reason and to not sacrifice more for others. “It’s just me and forced marriage.”</p><p>Din made a noise of anger. “Do you even hear yourself? They’re trying to take away your freedom.”</p><p>“<i>My</i> freedom. Singular. Not a king’s or an entire planet’s.”</p><p>“It is the same thing!”</p><p>“It’s not. I’m one person--”</p><p>“Dank farrick, Skywalker, you have to start thinking of yourself!” Din snapped. “This need you have of being a martyr is complete shit and isn’t endearing or healthy. You act like you have to be some fucking pillar that holds up the entire galaxy!”</p><p>“What else am I supposed to be?”</p><p>“My husband.” Din stressed, his temper straining, he could feel himself reaching the boiling point. “That’s what you signed up for. That’s your duty and focus now.”</p><p>“To help and protect your people.” Luke reminded, his own temper rising though he did his best to keep it down.</p><p>“And you do not deserve protection.” Din finished, seething. “That’s what you’re getting at.”</p><p>“I’m a Jedi—”</p><p>“You’re a Mandalorian, my husband,” he snarled and then hoisted up his helmet and  pushed it away, leading to Luke gaping at him, stunned. The blond looked ready to say something else but Din had no interest in hearing more. He grabbed the back of Luke’s neck and pulled him close, “And you’re <i>mine</i>.” </p><p>And then he slammed their mouths together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Once again, FANART: https://xrusos.tumblr.com/post/642231958305406976/it-glowed-and-swayed-playing-around-their-feet  please take time to check this out and give love to the artist! It is fabulous!!!</p><p>--</p><p>Ok, so next chapter we're bumping up this rating to Explicit. There are spicy times ahead, be warned fair maiden-minds!</p><p>Honestly, this was going to be two chapters, but that would've meant to wait for the fun times and I knew people would be disappointed we didn't get it this chapter (but I thought, "Would Luke really let Din remove his helmet?....of course the friggen dumbass cinnamon roll wouldn't...AUGH!!") soooo...yeah...because of this my anticipated amount of chapters may be off by one or so. I'll leave it up as predicted as 20 but please be aware it may be either 19, 20, 21...it depends.</p><p>&gt;:D see you next chapter!</p><p>And thank you all, again, for your amazing support and reviews!</p><p>BTW: I'm on Tumblr (it's all weblogs and making goofy posts on Dinluke/Luke Skywalker) and will make note on when I update this there as well</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Lovers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter PSA: SEX. SMUT. EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT. Rough sex, dom/sub undertones, dom/Top Din, sub/Bottom Luke, Din REALLY lets his Oberyn out, anal sex, oral sex, lots o' lust</p><p>Din struggles with feelings, Luke is a sweetheart, dorks that are clearly in love, mild angst, possessive tendencies </p><p>Kinks: (?) Domination kink, humiliation kink, praise kink, begging kink...the boys just let go and have fun</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-o-</p>
</div><p> </p><p>It was bruising and hot and divine.</p><p>Din kept Luke’s head still as he used his teeth to nip and tug at Luke’s lips, his mouth massaging the other’s, and his fingers tangled tight in the blond locks and yanked.</p><p>Luke froze for a moment, clearly not expecting an argument to lead to this, but it only lasted a second before he reached up to Din’s face, grasping him, his palms desperate against the bare skin, and kissing him right back. He wasted no time in opening his mouth when Din’s tongue made the demand to be allowed in.</p><p>Whimpering, Luke allowed Din to take charge in the desperation. It felt as if everything melted and shuddered and the feeling was almost euphoric. With a groan, Luke pushed his fingers through Din’s hair, adoring the feel of it and how it curled. He could feel the bristles on his jaw and above his lip; his other hand gave a seductive scratch against it and Din growled and Luke let out a whoosh of surprised air when he was shoved up against the wall. He arched, gasping, when Din’s knee and thigh went between Luke’s legs and made his feet hover over the floor. The rest of his larger body pressed against Luke, refusing to let their mouths part.</p><p>“D-Din,” Luke groaned, panting, as he pulled back from the talented mouth. “Please…let me see you for a moment. I want to see you.”</p><p>Din obliged the request and pulled back slightly to look upon Luke without the helmet between them.</p><p>Luke stared at him with open awe, “Din.”</p><p>Din felt something similar. Just seeing the man before him, his full brightness in the open, was blinding.</p><p>They just stared at each other for a few breaths, hearts hammering in their chests, fingers dancing over cheeks, lips and brows before the tension snapped again and they were back to grabbing each other, mouths hungry for more. Their hands were instantly on each other’s garments, trying to pull and rip to get the desired skin underneath. They only separated from their kiss when Luke needed to remove his shirt.</p><p>Din was very pleased he went without his own for today, but the pants were a pain.</p><p>Luke’s hands fumbled against Din’s belt, trying to concentrate on getting it off, but he was very distracted by Din’s mouth and his knee grinding up against him. The pleasure was already building and he saw double for a moment when Din made another push up between Luke’s legs.</p><p>Unfortunately, Din realized this was going to be too difficult up against the wall.</p><p>“Legs around me.” He ordered. Luke wasted no time in doing so, hooking his legs around Din’s waist, gasping at the contact, but went back to kissing him, trying to tempt him to do whatever needed done to get to where they both desperately needed to be.</p><p>Din was more than fine with the attention as he put one arm around Luke’s lower back and underneath him, carrying him over to the bed. It was a combination of luck and his memorization of his room that they didn’t fall…though he wasn’t sure even a tumble would distract them at the moment. </p><p>Hell, another attack probably wouldn’t distract them at this point.</p><p>Luke was on his bed and pulled him down, getting Din back in between his legs.</p><p>“Get your ridiculous boots off.”</p><p>Luke laughed breathlessly, “Don’t insult my sister’s fashion taste at a time like this.”</p><p>Din rolled his eyes, “Dumbass Jedi.”</p><p>“Bitchy Mandalorian.” Luke teased but did his best to start kicking off his boots as demanded. </p><p>Din started to do the same and once they were free of those pesky obstacles, he went to finish what Luke started with the pants. They could not come off fast enough and  when he found himself getting to impatient he focused on Luke’s instead. “Hips.”</p><p>Luke raised his hips so the pants could be taken off quickly, leaving him in just his microgarments that fit snugly against his hips and upper thighs. At Din’s hungry look, Luke quickly helped get them off a well as he had a feeling if he didn’t they’d be shredded and he really did not have enough clothes to spare for that, no matter how attractive that sounded.</p><p>Once it was off did it finally catch up with Luke that he was complete bare before his husband and he instantly began to blush in embarrassment.</p><p>“Kriff,” Din hissed, looking at the smaller man under him. Scars went to his thighs as expected, primarily the shrapnel but there was still the delicate, painful line of the lightening. Luke’s hips and waist was slender but he had such a strong form of muscles and strength from his years of training. Besides his scars, everything about him looked smooth and soft and Din’s mouth was desperate to get on him.</p><p>“Up,” he ordered, “further on the bed.”</p><p>Luke looked over to the pillows towards the top of the bed and hoped he had the strength to do it. He started to get up but Din pushed him back. “<i>Crawl</i>.”</p><p>Luke’s face went red and looked away, struggling to catch his breath. “O-Ok.”</p><p>Trying to swallow his embarrassment, Luke did as told but the second his fingers touched the pillows a large hand grasped his neck and pushed his upper body down. Gasping, he looked back at him, gulping at the look his husband had on his unfairly attractive face.</p><p>Those brown eyes were dark, half-lidded, though his pupils were blown wide so his eyes almost looked black. His broad chest, something that always made Luke weak in the knees, was so tanned and dusted with dark hair that trailed down his firm stomach past his hips and into his pants that had finally started to open.</p><p>Unfortunately, it was not open all the way yet but Luke could see enough to know he was not wearing any undergarments and that he was quiet big. He gulped as a dirty rush of excitement passed through him.</p><p>“D-Din,” Luke grunted when his face and chest were pressed against the pillow. “I-I, oh…oh Force…oh…” He practically mewled when Din began to gently grind against his backside. “<i>Din</i>.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Din grunted, finding himself painfully hard. “Kriff, gods, I want in you.”</p><p>Luke whimpered, gripping the sheets tightly. “P-Please.”</p><p>For a moment, Din didn’t answer as he continued to press and rub against Luke. It was absolute torture for them both and Luke tried to keep still but Din was making it miserable. Whimpering, he began to move his hand to between his legs but Din stopped him. “No.”</p><p>“You’re killing me,” Luke whined.</p><p>“You’re not coming from your own hand tonight.”</p><p>“Then do <i>something</i>.” </p><p>“Beg nicely.” Din purred.</p><p>“Bastard.” Luke was close to sobbing. This was overwhelming and he was desperate. He got another press of Din’s hips against him as punishment. “Oh gods, Force, Din, please…please…do something. <i>Please</i>.”</p><p>He found himself flipped back over, gasping to catch his breath, as Din’s handsome face came back into view.</p><p>“You’re pretty when you beg.” He slurred, almost sounding drunk on lust. “There is something about having you, someone so powerful, whining like this.”</p><p>Luke groaned. Even with Din’s kindness, of course he had some power-hungry streak with his position. This was simply unfair. “Din.”</p><p>Din rocked back and finally, gods finally, got his last bit of clothing off and was discarded carelessly somewhere in the room. He was instantly on top of Luke and then both winced as their flaming, sensitive skin finally made complete contact with each other completely.</p><p>“Kriff,” Din hissed again and slammed his mouth back on Luke’s. They groaned into each other’s mouths, hands desperately roaming over their bodies, as Din lined up their achingly hard members and began to grind painfully against each other.</p><p>Luke felt as if he was losing his mind. “Oh, gods….oh, Din, oh gods…”</p><p>Din just grunted back and started to reach for the dresser near by, his fingers looking around but refused to part from Luke to properly search and save himself some time.</p><p>He fumbled around, trying to find anything that would work as they continued to kiss and grind each other. Luke pulled at Din’s hair and Din retaliated by biting at his lips. It was already stifling hot in his room and their skin felt too sensitive even for the sheets.</p><p>Finally, gods finally, his fingers found the oil and he wasted no time in coating his fingers and pushing into Luke. The man gaped and groaned, shuddering out curses and pleas to continue. Din almost pulled back, not one to simply just go hard at his lover, but Luke seemed to appreciate it. Or maybe he was as impatient and desperate as Din.</p><p>It felt if he did not get inside Luke he would genuinely go insane.</p><p>He made it up to three fingers and was tempted to try for a forth but Luke growled in desperation and yanked Din’s face to his. “For the love of the Force, get inside me or I will use my abilities and pin you down and ride you myself.”</p><p>“Tempting.” Din nipped his lips a dark grin growing on his face. “You’re toughness is noted.”</p><p>“Bastard.” Luke groaned again, moving around in hopes of tempting the man to do something.</p><p>With another kiss and a twist of his hand, that left Luke releasing a broken moan, he pulled out and started to coat his aching member and lined up against Luke’s entrance.</p><p>“Relax.”</p><p>“If you order me to do anything else without being in me, I <i>swear</i>…” Luke did not have to bother finishing his threat as Din started to push in. Gaping up at the ceiling, Luke released another broken noise, unable to form coherent sentences as Din continued to push in inch by agonizing inch. “Oh…gods, oh gods, oh gods…”</p><p>Din’s teeth ground together and he could feel himself begin to tremble as he tried to get some control over his body and not start slamming into the man. He bottomed out, keeping it slow, and had to stop to catch his breath. The heat and tightness was exquisite. “Fuck.”</p><p>They gasped against each other, their bodies pressed tightly, sweat gathering, as they took a moment to stare. Din pressed his hand against Luke’s flushed cheek, his lips hovering over the blonde’s trembling ones. “With me?”</p><p>“Yes.” He gasped out.</p><p>Din closed the gap of their lips, pushing his tongue in, moaning when the little Jedi hungrily kissed him back, his thighs shaking against Din’s hips and chest. Whenever he does look back to look down at his lover, he was blown away at how perfect he was. Luke looked blissed out, his pretty blue eyes glazed and half-lidded as he stared up at his lover with absolute fondness and heated desire. His cheeks were red and his golden hair plastered to his forehead. He let out the sweetest little noises from Din’s attention. </p><p>He was gorgeous like this.</p><p>He smiled, licking his lips at the sight, “Sweet thing.” His hands trailed down to Luke’s hips. “Just breathe.”</p><p>Luke whimpered. “Want…”</p><p>“Shh,” Din kissed him again. “I know, I feel it too.” He squeezed Luke’s sides. “You’re so tight. So good.”</p><p>Another whimper escaped him as he tried to move down, to take him deeper.</p><p>“No.” Din bit Luke’s lip. “My way.”</p><p>“D-Din.” Luke begged.</p><p>“No.” He repeated, kissing him and ensuring the man stayed still. “We’re doing this my way.”</p><p>“Want…you…” Luke said, barely able to stay still. “Y-You in me.”</p><p>“Already in you, little one.” He began to kiss against Luke’s neck, giving gentle love bites along the way. “Cuun baar tome.” He pressed his fingers against Luke’s pelvis and slowly pushed himself deeper into the man. “Gar uj’baar.” He nipped under Luke’s jaw. “Ner.”</p><p>Luke made a broken sound, his fingers clinging desperately to Din’s shoulders. “P-Please.” </p><p>“Tell me.” He ordered. “Tell me what it feels like.”</p><p>“G-Good.” Luke gasped out. “Good…it…you…” He babbled, barely able to speak as Din moved out. “<i>Good</i>.”</p><p>“Just good?” Din purred and pushed back in roughly.</p><p>“P-Please!” He wailed.</p><p>Din looked down at the blond pinned beneath him. “You look stunning like this. You’re meant to suffer with me inside of you.” He pulled out a bit before he rammed back inside. “You’re perfection.”</p><p>“Din.” Luke whined, gripping his shoulders. “Din.”</p><p>He rewarded his whiny husband with another hungry kiss. He began to gently move his hips, enjoying the searing, tight heat and the feel of the younger man trembling against him, “You’re doing so well…so well.”</p><p>Luke’s teeth and eyes were clenched, moans breaking out from him.</p><p>“Riduur,” Din gasped, still moving into his lover, electricity shooting through his system. “stay with me.”</p><p>“H-Here.” He promised.</p><p>“Riduur,” He paused in his thrusting, a torture to them both.</p><p>“Don’t stop.” Luke begged. “<i>Please</i>.”</p><p>“Put us down and I’ll continue.”</p><p>Luke groaned in confusion and misery and opened his eyes. “W-What?”</p><p>“You have the bed floating.” Din noted, some amusement in his voice.</p><p>Luke made a choking sound, surprised, and the bed instantly hit the ground again. A little rougher than necessary, earning a shout from both men as the force rocked them closer together.</p><p>“S-Sorry,” Luke whimpered.</p><p>“Shit,” Din panted, “If you want it rough, Riduur, you just need to ask.”</p><p>Luke just made a broken noise, “T-This is not funny.”</p><p>“It’s hysterical.” Din purred. “And that’s not an answer.”</p><p>“T-To what?”</p><p>“Do you want it rough?” He gave a tempting lick to Luke’s lips.</p><p>Luke nearly sobbed.</p><p>“Tell me, Riduur.” He pushed, giving him a cruel thrust. “Tell me.”</p><p>“Y-Your way.” Luke finally managed out. “I want…want it your way.”</p><p>Din looked down at him, “Good boy.”</p><p>“D-Din, please.”</p><p>The Mandalorian shifted a bit, picking up Luke’s waist, and then began to piston his hips in earnest, slapping their bodies roughly together. He closed his eyes, enjoying the amazing pleasure coursing through his body. “Yeees…”</p><p>Luke’s body arched, gaping up at the ceiling, his fingers clenching the sheets, as his husband pounded into him. “O-Oh…oh…g-gods…<i>Diiiin</i>.”</p><p>Din went back and provided a sloppy kiss, his hand gripping the gold hair and gave it a small tug whenever Luke did something he particularly liked. He couldn’t help but continue to slur out filthy promises and adorations in Mando’a. Of course, Luke would get him to be unable to control his mouth during this. Gods, he felt divine.</p><p>Luke’s head thrashed about as, feeling his climax quickly approach him, it was too hot. It was overwhelming. “P-Please.”</p><p>“Almost, Riduur.” He promised. “You can come soon, just hold on a little longer.”</p><p>Luke’s lip trembled. “Please.”</p><p>Din growled and covered the Jedi with his bigger form, his thrusts growing frantic and desperate. It was too much. It was perfect. He felt his hips stutter and he watched in awe as Luke arched off the back, face twisted in agony and pleasure, as he let out a loud cry and Din felt the warm sticky mess hit both their bellies. It was too much for the king to handle and with a few more thrusts, earning whines from the oversensitive man, slamming harshly, and felt his own orgasm hit into his core.</p><p>He closed his eyes, enjoying this feeling of releasing everything into his husband. It felt right, like a claim.</p><p>Grunting, his arms nearly gave in under him but he caught himself, allowing his body to slowly press itself on Luke and not squish the quite destroyed Jedi. Trying to catch his breath, he looked at Luke, who was blissed out and limp, and had to smile down at him. He pressed his forehead against his, feeling the damp blond hair, and sighed. “You ok?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Luke groaned, looking at him with dazed eyes. “That was <i>incredible</i>.”</p><p>Din pressed his mouth against Luke’s, his tongue slowly pumping in and flicking around. He enjoyed the soft moans coming from his husband’s throat as he reached around to slowly caress Luke’s lower back. Luke jerked and made a noise that sent a jolt of electricity through his body when Din’s fingers started to go lower</p><p>“Ngh…” Luke whined.</p><p>“Tender?” Din whispered against his lips.</p><p>“A little.” </p><p>“Then I’ll give you a few moments to catch your breath.”</p><p>Luke gave him an exhausted, surprised look. “W-What?” He gulped feeling Din already starting to harden inside him. “A-Again?”</p><p>Din just shrugged as if it was not a big deal. That smirk made it very apparent he knew what Luke was feeling.</p><p>Luke whimpered, flopping down against the soft mattress under him, “You’re going to kill me.”</p><p>“I told you we had no mercy.” He purred, nuzzling against Luke’s ear and gave it a kiss.</p><p>“I believe it.” He groaned, still trying to catch his breath but gave his husband a mischievous smile. “That was certainly a honeymoon.”</p><p>Din laughed and Luke loved seeing his face doing it. “You’re impossible.”</p><p>“If it gets you to do that…I’ll be happy to remain impossible.” Luke hummed, his hands trailing up and down Din’s back and shoulders. His fingers went over to Din’s face, trailing over his jaw, his scruff tickling Luke’s sensitive fingertips. He looked at Din’s face in something akin to open awe. “You’re gorgeous.”</p><p>Din looked at him, feeling his skin tingle at gentle touch, “And you’re beautiful.”</p><p>Luke blushed.</p><p>Din grabbed Luke’s face and went down and kissed him again, unable to resist. He had wanted to do this since he first saw the Jedi at the party. “Seriously,” he bit at his lip, “your inability to handle attention is stupid and adorable.”</p><p>“I guess that sums me up.” Luke bit right back. “I can admit…I did not expect to see your face, get a kiss, and get…this, in the same moment.”</p><p>“I appreciate you think I have immoveable self-control but I can only be pushed so much.”</p><p>“An argument.” Luke tilted a brow. “That made you snap. Is that a Mandalorian thing?”</p><p>Din laughed, “You were stubborn and it’s been a miserably long week after I saw you take out an army, followed with an idiot who did all that he can to get under my skin by touching you. Acting like a brat was a challenge I had to take.”</p><p>Luke reached up and kissed him again. He didn’t think he could ever tire of doing that. “I’ll need to remember that. And Han is just a friend.”</p><p>“A friend I never want to see again.”</p><p>Luke smiled and rolled his eyes. “Let me guess, you’re not jealous?”</p><p>“No.” He huffed back and closed his eyes in bliss when Luke’s hands reached up to cradle his bare face. It felt amazing to have the palms that could kill so easily holding him so tenderly. He could feel some callouses from all the training and fighting but his hands were surprisingly soft and made Din feel something similar. It felt delicate.</p><p>“Has anyone…touched you like this before?”</p><p>“No.” Din looked back down. “Anyone I’ve been with was with armor only.”</p><p>Luke blinked and grinned, “Well aren’t I special?’</p><p>“Don’t let it go to your head.” Din went back to kissing him and trailed his mouth down to reach his neck.</p><p>“Mhm, I think I can manage not getting an ego.” Luke closed his eyes, enjoying the attention. “I’m just your husband.”</p><p>“Exactly.” Din bit at him, smirking when Luke shuddered. “You’re getting hard again.”</p><p>“Your fault.” Luke groaned in misery.</p><p>“Tenderness better?”</p><p>Luke whimpered, “No, but I get the feeling that won’t matter.”</p><p>“Just tell me no.”</p><p>“And you know I can’t.” Luke wrapped his arms around Din’s neck and gasped in pleasure when Din began to move again. “Maker, you are way too good at this.”</p><p>“Flattery will get you no where.” Din growled, pushing against Luke slowly. </p><p>“Apparently,” his breath hitched and he closed his eyes, whimpering and began to move his hips to meet up with Din’s. “Begging is what gets you going.”</p><p>“Well,” Din gave a thrust, “I am a king that is supposed to, ah…fuck, gods, come with the territory.”</p><p>“T-True.” Luke whimpered and then stiffened, gasping when Din’s hand wrapped around him. “C-Cheater.”</p><p>“I wasn’t aware we were playing a game.” Din whispered. “You think you can hold out?”</p><p>“N-No.” Luke titled his head back, offering Din a tempting view of his neck. “Y-You know I can’t. Oh…s-shit.” His body arched and his eyes snapped open as he choked out Din’s name when the grip tightened and the thrust grew harsh. He only lasted a few more seconds before he let out a cry and released again.</p><p>Din removed his messy hand to grip back on Luke’s hips to chase his own end. He enjoyed the sounds of Luke’s whimpers and their slapping skin, it was beautiful music and he closed his eyes feeling the pressure build and build and, “<i>Fuck</i>!”</p><p>After a moment to catch his breath, he moaned and he pulled out of the man and rolled over, gasping. “You may have to ride me next. I’m not as young as I used to be.”</p><p>Luke sputtered and looked at him with horror and intrigue, “You’re a <i>monster</i>. What is your refractory period?”</p><p>“Almost non-existent.” Din smirked.</p><p>Luke gulped and placed his head on the man’s shoulder. “Am I even going to be able to walk tomorrow?”</p><p>“Probably not.”</p><p>Luke just let out a broken whine.</p><p>“You have ten minutes to catch your breath and get on me. Otherwise I am taking the imitative and you really won’t be able to walk.”</p><p>Luke whimpered in his shoulder, ‘Oh no.’</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-o-</p>
</div><p> </p><p>Din sighed, his fingers absentmindedly running through Luke’s gold hair, looking up at the celling, barely able to believe the past few hours. His body felt boneless and he was practically floating from exhausted bliss. He looked down at Luke, who was passed out on his chest and knew his expression softened.</p><p>“Luke…” He tested out. It was such a nice name.</p><p>He couldn’t remember if he used it during their time when they couldn’t keep their hands off each other, though he knows Luke used his name quite often, he certainly didn’t mind saying it now in a quiet moment of sleep.</p><p>Gods that had been amazing.</p><p>Sex really wasn’t important in the Mandalorian culture, it used to be something more for married couples alone, but it was still something to be enjoyed when experienced by those interested…and that had certainly been an experience. He hadn’t done anything like that before; where he was consumed with the person. His world had just been filled with Luke and more and want.</p><p>His fingers reached up and danced over Luke’s sleeping face. “<i>Luke</i>.”</p><p>He looked over at the window and saw the sun peeking in and sighed. Getting up sounded miserable. Moving away from his warm and beautiful lover was insanity and, once again, he cursed that he could never get someone else to take the stupid saber and all its responsibilities.</p><p>Burying his face into Luke’s hair, taking a moment to enjoy the scent, he, sadly, pulled away to get dressed and no longer nude, next to Luke…he groaned in misery. Everything was miserable and unfair.</p><p>“Din?”</p><p>He looked back in some surprise. Of course someone as trained as Luke would feel movement and wake up. He felt a bit of guilt he hadn’t been more careful, the man should rest.</p><p>“Go back to sleep.” He smoothed his hand against Luke’s face and hair. From his dazed look, it was clear the younger man needed it. “I’ll be back in a moment.”</p><p>“Do you need help with anything?”</p><p>He felt something in him melt and gave a kiss to his head. “No. I just need to check on a few things. Go back to sleep, Riduur.”</p><p>Luke nodded and was back to sleep almost instantly. </p><p>Din tried not to feel pride at how exhausted the man was, but Mandalorians raised him so that was pretty much impossible. His lover was pleasured and exhausted and Din was the reason for it.</p><p>Pulling his pants up, Din decided to just forgo the helmet but put on a tunic to hide the scratches and bites from Luke. His friends would already know what happened, the last he needed was some more stares. Of course, again, Mandalorian so he’d wear it with pride…he still decided to cover it for modesty sake. He got his boots on and started out though took one look back to his bed.</p><p>“Kriff.” What a sight to see. A beautiful lover waiting for him to get back, making a once lonely looking bed full and welcoming.</p><p>He quickly stepped out and shut the door before he lost all focus and began to take everything off to get back next to him.</p><p>Scrubbing his face, Din counted back from ten to get himself under control. With a miserable push, he went down the hall to check on his son, feeling guilty for leaving him alone for so long.</p><p>His son was sleeping pleasantly in his crib, clinging to one of his many stuffed animals, with his little mobile circling above his head protectively. Using his years of trained stealth, he approached and looked down, smiling to himself. He gave him a few soft pats, chuckling when the child groaned, burying his face in his creature. “Ok, keep sleeping, ad'ika. I’ll come back for you later.”</p><p>“Mha.” Grogu went back to snoring.</p><p>After ensuring the windows would not let too much light in and disturb his son, Din left and went back out and towards the main hall. It was quiet for the most part, as only a few were allowed in the palace, but he knew his guards were out on their duties. </p><p>“Well, well, well.” Cara clucked her tongue, not fighting the smirk crawling on her face as she looked up from the holo on the table before her. “Look who decided to show his face. Have fun?”</p><p>Din grunted, but found he couldn’t muster any energy to pretend to be put-upon.</p><p>“Damn, he was good if he got you this relaxed.” She downed her drink, which he assumed was very alcoholic. “Where has he been all my life in knowing you?”</p><p>“Apparently he was saving the galaxy. No time for sex.”</p><p>Cara laughed, “Too bad.” She looked in the direction he came from. “He going to join us? I’m sure he needs nourishments after what you put him through.”</p><p>“He’s still asleep.”</p><p>“Oh good gods, you’re oozing sexual arrogance.” She rolled her eyes when she noticed the twitch of his lips. “Never thought I’d se that from you.”</p><p>“You’re the one who opened up the point.” Din huffed back.</p><p>She scrunched her nose, “Still…” She pointed to a bowl of fruit on the table. “Some were brought in earlier for your husband. Everyone is still wishing to thank him for the droids.”</p><p>“Hmm.” Din made note to grab some before he went back to ensure his stubborn Jedi ate something. He knew it was still a battle to get him to eat meat, must be a Jedi thing and his ability to connect with life-forces, but the least he could do was eat something and not have his husband worry so much. “Anything else to know?”</p><p>“No other news. Nothing has been found from the diagnostics so it looks like this trip for the smuggler will be worth it if he actually knows someone who can do magic with droids.”</p><p>Din leaned against the table, thinking, “I’m going to have to let more droids in, aren’t I?”</p><p>“At least a few here and more on the capital. It will make things easer.” She noted. “Maybe a nurse-droid. We have three healers and short-stuff is working to help out in that sense as well, but a droid would be beneficial.”</p><p>He scowled. “I’ll think about it.”</p><p>“With how many spars and injuries you know we need that help. Besides, with how many kiddos we have running around a nurse droid or two would be useful. They’re always getting the sniffles or trying to jump off of things.”</p><p>That was fair…but he still hated the idea of a child near a droid.</p><p>“Maybe,” Cara hummed to herself as she looked over her holo again, “put the droids in the homes on the outskirts…though short-stuff would then need a place, wouldn’t he?”</p><p>“Dune--” </p><p>“No, you’re right. He’ll be <i>ecstatic</i> to go back to his lonesome and be surrounded by droids after a few rounds with his husband.”</p><p>“I’m already going to ask him to move in.”</p><p>Cara stopped and looked at him, excited, “Shut-up. You are?”</p><p>“Yes.” After seeing him in his bed, there was no way he’d have the ability to let the man go. He was worried he’d be able to ever let him outside of his bed after that night. “It’ll be easier, anyway.”</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“Yes. It’ll keep him from going out into the dunes by himself without letting anyone know.”</p><p>“Ha!” She barked. “Yeah right. You think he’s not going to take it as a challenge and try to sneak out when he can? You’re going to have to tie him to the bed.”</p><p>“Tempting.”</p><p>“Oh, someone is kinky.” She gave him a feral grin. “He even going to be able to walk?”</p><p>Din just shrugged as his answer and then narrowed his eyes on her holo as she laughed, “Are you actually reading that man’s messages?”</p><p>“It’s hysterical. I can’t help it. You can’t find comedy like this anywhere else in the galaxy. Listen to this; as I desperately mine for the galaxy’s most glistening of objects, it pales in comparison to your eyes. Your smile can light up even the darkest of caverns.” She snorted. “Just call short-stuff fuckable and get over with it.”</p><p>Din’s expression soured. “He’s disgusting.”</p><p>“And doing all he can to show off his wealth to Luke, like that matters to a Jedi.” She rolled her eyes. “Jewels, gold, minerals, so on and so forth. Apparently his wealth and his,” she held up her hands to quote, “amazingly large dick are all he can offer your husband.”</p><p>“If that was his definition of large then he has more issues than I originally gave him credit for.”</p><p>“Wow, you are sassy today.” She grinned.</p><p>“I just slept with one of the mouthiest men in the galaxy. It must’ve rubbed off.”</p><p>“Ooh, rubbed off, eh?” Her eyebrows wiggled.</p><p>He rolled his eyes. “You are far too invested in my sex-life.”</p><p>She just continued to grin. “There isn’t anything really happening if you want to go back to bed. Enjoy yourself for a bit longer.”</p><p>“I’m not one for taking days off.” Though he was so very tempted to do just that. He wanted back next to Luke as soon as possible. “There is so much going on…”</p><p>“Which will be the case no matter what. Give yourself some time to have fun, otherwise you’re going to go insane.”</p><p>“Perhaps.”</p><p>“Din, you clearly want to. It’s all good out here. If there is anything that needs resolved ASAP, we’ll let you know. Go and actually have fun.” Cara ordered, shooing him away. “Do it or I’ll start reading more of Ken’s poetry.”</p><p>“That <i>is</i> a threat.” He admitted. </p><p>“I’ll also check on the kid.” She smirked. “Pawn him off to Fett or Viszla. Then you can come out and not risk his innocent eyes and you needing to give him the talk. Fifty is far too young.” She teased and Din snorted.</p><p>“Ok, fine. He seemed to still be deep asleep but…yeah, if you don’t mind.”</p><p>“Anything to get our dear king laid.”</p><p>Din glared at her and she just batted her eyes at him. He grunted, grabbed some fruit for his husband and walked back to his bedroom, itching to get all his clothes back off and get pressed up against the darling blond.</p><p>He came in his bedroom and was surprised to see how different he felt. </p><p>“Din?” Luke looked up at him, blinking some sleep from his eyes.</p><p>“Sorry,” he sighed. “I didn’t mean to wake you.”</p><p>Luke shook his head, “It’s fine. Training has made me a lighter sleeper than I’d like to be.” He smiled. “I also wanted to be awake when you returned. My senses just went with that.”</p><p>Din sat the fruit to the side and went on and took his shirt off. He chuckled when Luke gave off a pathetic noise, “And you call me insatiable.”</p><p>“I can’t help that you’re unfairly attractive.”</p><p>“Hmm,” he started to take his pants off, still smirking when Luke made another noise and covered his face. “You’re getting shy now? After everything we went through last night?”</p><p>“Again, you’re unfairly attractive.” He muttered, pulling the sheets up to cover his face and sulk. “So I believe that is your fault. Not mine.”</p><p>“Uh-huh.” He looked down at the man. “Get the oil.”</p><p>Luke let out a broken mewl but did as told, looking eager.</p><p>“Mouth first.”</p><p>Luke looked up at him, his whole body on fire and gulped thickly but felt a very familiar sense of stubbornness rush through him. This was something he was a bit more familiar with and he was not going to let Din push him around without fighting back.</p><p>Without giving himself any pause for embarrassment or to let Din think he won anything, Luke wetted his lips and then took him in with one swallow. He choked for a moment but relaxed his mouth and throat and gave a little hum to show his husband he should not be underestimated.</p><p>Above him, Din gave a shout of surprise and instantly his hands were in Luke’s hair, gripping tightly, “I…I can say,” he huffed, groaning when Luke began to suck over him, “no one has done this to me out of spite before.”</p><p>Luke just hummed and flicked his tongue carelessly around, smirking internally when Din released a slew of curses. When he added a little pinch of teeth the curses gave way to praises that did something to Luke’s ability to think.</p><p>When Din started to thrust, he closed his eyes and enjoyed the feel of his husband taking him like this. The sounds, the taste, the smell…it was almost as good as what they did before.</p><p>The thrusts started to grow stronger, frantic, and Din pulled at Luke’s hair in such a way he had to purr in happiness. He relaxed his throat, gave another pleasurable flick of his tongue and Din was coming hard, pulling Luke close so his nose was tickled by his pubic hair. Luke just moaned again in bliss, letting Din settle. When he felt the tug on his hair he moved back with an obscene <i>pop</i> and wiped his mouth as he looked up at his very pleasured husband with a smug grin.</p><p>“You were supposed to only get me wet.” Din panted.</p><p>“Next time be a little more clear in your demands, dear.”</p><p>A wild grin went on Din’s face. “You shouldn’t take that tone.”</p><p>“Just making a point.” Luke purred, very excited at his expression.</p><p>“I’m going to make you choke next time.”</p><p>Luke shuddered but kept his seductive voice in place, “Looking forward to it.”</p><p>Din tilted Luke’s head back, growling, “Brat.”</p><p>Luke smirked back, panting himself, “Bastard.”</p><p>Din slammed their mouths together, ensuring there was nothing gentle about the kiss, as he thrust his tongue in, almost tasting himself in Luke’s mouth and found there was something amazingly erotic about that. Luke reached up and grabbed Din’s hair, tugging to keep their lips together.</p><p>The noises coming out of their throats sounded more animal than anything human. Luke’s legs wrapped around Din’s waist, one hand staying in Din’s hair while the other gripped on his shoulder to try and get some stability in their frantic make-out session. He moved his hips up to grind against Din and chuckled slightly when Din let out a broken groan. “Too much?”</p><p>“If you stop I’ll kill you.”</p><p>“Well, that’s an overreaction.” Luke teased and reached up to nip and kiss at Din’s bottom lip. “Maybe I should stop if that’s your attitude.”</p><p>“Riduur,” Din warned.</p><p>Luke just gave him another kiss, “Mand’alor.”</p><p>“Kriff,” Din pulled away and, much to Luke’s surprise and confusion kneeled down on the ground.</p><p>“D-Din?” He yelped when his hips were grabbed and he was yanked to the edge. All snarky attitude left him once he realized what was about to happen. “D-Din, t-this isn’t needed?”</p><p>Apparently, his husband disagreed as his mouth began to trail from Luke’s erect member and down. He smirked when his husband jerked and a whiny noise escaped from him. He provided no mercy as he continued down, pulling Luke’s smaller hips up, and found his target.</p><p>Luke let out a loud, high-pitched wail, frantically clamping his hands over his mouth, humiliated. </p><p>“Hands down, Riduur.” He purred. “You’re going to let me hear every single noise you make.”</p><p>Luke shook his head, panting desperately as Din continued his onslaught of overwhelming sensation against Luke’s very sensitive hole. He jerked again, back arching from the bed, and releasing miserable noises. His body shuddered and trembled and tears started to drip from his eyes. He almost shrieked when Din’s fingers started to push in along with his tongue. “Oh gods, oh no….Din…oh gods, please…please. Oh…kriff…Din.”</p><p>Din chuckled, “That’s it, Riduur. Let me hear you.”</p><p>“Din…Din…” He begged, growing desperate and lightheaded. “Di-Din…”</p><p>“So good,” he licked a strip back up, slipping in a second finger and gave a little revenge by nipping at the head of Luke’s member. Luke let out another broken noise. “So good, little love.”</p><p>Luke shuddered, feeling the rush of his orgasm about to crash over him. “D-Din.”</p><p>And then his husband stopped.</p><p>“<i>Din</i>!” He begged.</p><p>“That’s better.” Din looked down at him, smirking. “You’ll get more from me when you’re sweet.”</p><p>Luke’s face clenched, “That’s unfair.”</p><p>“Too bad.” He kissed him, this time slower and softer, keeping the desperate man still and calm. “Now, stay still.”</p><p>“You must be kidding me.”</p><p>“I’m not.” His expression was cruel and eager. </p><p>“You came.” Luke whined.</p><p>“So I did, but that was not what I told you to do. I thought I’d show you what I meant.”</p><p>Luke huffed out desperate and angry air. </p><p>“If you had done as you were told I’d already have you up against a wall, sobbing, because of how good I made you feel.” He nuzzled against Luke’s neck. “Your own fault for this.”</p><p>Luke groaned. Who would’ve thought his normally composed and reserved husband was like this in bed? The Jedi didn’t know who to praise, but someone deserved all the gratitude that Din turned out this way.</p><p>“What do I need to do?” Luke pleaded.</p><p>“Ask for it, Riduur.”</p><p>“Din, please…” He whimpered, looking up at him with desperate eyes. “Please.”</p><p>“Close. But I said <i>ask</i> for it. I’m going to teach you to finally ask for things you want. Now,” he tipped Luke’s chin up, “Ask for it. What do you want me to do?”</p><p>Luke gaped at him, “I-I…”</p><p>“Say the words or you won’t get anything.”</p><p>Luke flushed, “P-Please…can you please take me?”</p><p>“Elaborate.”</p><p>Mandalorians really did not have any mercy in them. And Din refused to let Luke look away as he asked. Gods, he was a bastard and Luke could not deny, even though he was overwhelmed and humiliated, he <i>loved</i> it.</p><p>“Please…do what you want to me. Please take me.” He tried to find the words to get Din to do something. “I-I want you in me.”</p><p>“You want me to fuck you?”</p><p>Bastard.</p><p>“Y-Yes.”</p><p>“Say it then.”</p><p>When Luke’s head wasn’t floating away he swore he’d find a way to get back at Din for this.</p><p>“Please, Din, please…I want you to fuck me. On the wall, on the floor, in bed…anywhere. Please. Can you please, please fuck me?”</p><p>“Didn’t think it would be so hard to get you to talk dirty.” Din kissed him again, his arms wrapping around his waist. “Get the oil and do it properly this time.”</p><p>Luke wasted no time in arguing and grabbed the discarded oil and poured some in his hand. Reaching down, he grasped Din’s hardening cock and groaned to himself to know that was about to be back in him. He managed to keep his hands and movement slow, not about to risk getting in trouble and facing consequences again. He just may tackle the man and get to business himself.</p><p>Gods, he felt feral.</p><p>Luckily, it seemed Din was the same after Luke’s attention and he was pushing inside of him without warning. Luke could only moan in victory, wrapping his legs around Din’s waist, thanking the Force at being filled up again. “Din.”</p><p>Din growled, thrusting the final bit in, an amazing agony filling his veins. “Gods, you are so fucking divine.”</p><p>Luke kissed him, panting, “So are you.”</p><p>“Can you last long?”</p><p>“No. Can you?” Luke trailed over Din’s scruff.</p><p>“No.” He kissed him again. “Wall?”</p><p>“Yes.” Luke clung to him as he was picked up and his back shoved up against the wall with Din starting to thrust up in him. He held on to his face, challenging, “Try to make it bruise.” </p><p>And there goes all of Din’s thoughts and self-control.</p><p>He gripped Luke’s hips and buried his teeth in his shoulder and started to pound into him without stopping.</p><p>“Oh…oh gods,” Luke rasped out, the breath getting knocked out of him. He moaned, gripping Din’s back tightly, he was slammed into the wall over and over again. He whined, his body suffering from an onslaught of pleasure and pain and he just felt like he was losing his mind. He arched, wailing when Din hit into that perfect spot and he swore he saw stars.</p><p>Din had his face pressed against Luke’s neck, licking at the bite mark, grunting in pleasure, as he continued to thrust up into him. “<i>More</i>.”</p><p>“Yes, yes, more…please more…you can take it, anything, gods Din…” Luke babbled. “You’re amazing…oh kriff, you’re perfect. I can handle it…please, more.”</p><p>The Mand’alor groaned and did as demanded, trying to ensure they would both struggle to stand or think after he was done.</p><p>“Din, Din, Din.” his name came out of Luke’s mouth like a manta or prayer and it was beautiful.</p><p>“Luke.”</p><p>The blond looked at him in surprise and amazement. For a brief moment it looked like he could cry but he couldn’t be sure as Luke started to desperately kiss him, practically singing his name in adoration. His husband was close, very close, already jerking and breathing out noises that made Din feel crazy,</p><p>“Luke,” He gasped out, Luke’s orgasm hitting him again and he watched in rapture as the man fell apart in his arms again. He nuzzled against him, panting, and shuddered. “Luke.”</p><p>Understanding he was about to climax to the point he may just black out, Din quickly brought them back to the bed they just left, pinning the oversensitive Luke down and tried to reach his own finish. He clenched his eyes, unable to breathe for a moment  as he found himself nearly whiting out from the force of his orgasm.</p><p>When he could see clearly again, he was pressed on Luke’s body who also looked like he potentially lost touch with reality for a bit.</p><p>“Well,” Luke croaked, trying to get his body back in proper use. “Wow.”</p><p>Din had to laugh, “Dumbass.”</p><p>“Please tell me you need more than ten minutes after that. I don’t think I can feel my legs.”</p><p>Din nuzzled against him, “I think we can safely assume that’s it for a bit of time.”</p><p>Luke closed his eyes and relaxed against the bed. “I’ve had Jedi training less heart-pounding than that.”</p><p>Din chuckled and pulled himself out of Luke to fall next to him. “We need to get cleaned.”</p><p>“If you say you can walk after that I’m going to call you a liar.”</p><p>“Fair.” Din pulled Luke to him, his thoughts catching up to him. “Is…this something we need to talk about?”</p><p>Luke looked at him with a smile expectantly and kissed him. “Later.”</p><p>“It’s just--”</p><p>“Later.” Luke whispered, picking himself up to gently trace of Din’s face. “Don’t try to think right now, ok? Just rest.”</p><p>Din wanted to argue but Luke continued to whisper soft words to him and his fingers went over his brow and Din found he couldn’t fight the lull and temptation of sleep.</p><p>“He was right.” He heard Luke say but he had no energy to ask him to elaborate. As his vision darkened, he had one last look at his husband, smiling at him in such a tender way and, somehow, everything felt right in the world.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-o-</p>
</div><p> </p><p>When Din woke up Luke was not next to him.</p><p>The bed was cold so he figured the Jedi got up some time ago. He found himself a bit disappointed but not too surprised. Groaning he picked himself out of bed, shaking feeling back into his system. He had the strength to move but part of his mind was still floating off from the erotic experience from before.</p><p>Entering into the washroom, he noticed things had been used and moved around. There were still some droplets of water on the ground in the shower so he figured Luke got to it first. It was all still clean and tidy, Luke was far too polite to mess anything up, but there was something used about the space.</p><p>Din found he didn’t mind it. It was sort of pleasant and…home-like.</p><p>Disregarding the thought, he got cleaned up and ready for the day as well. As he toweled his hair dry, he walked back into his room and looked at the state of the bed. It was a disaster. That was going to need a wash…and maybe a check to ensure nothing broke. Not only did Luke make it float and then drop, but also their activities had been on the rough side for multiple hours.</p><p>For some reason, he was startled to see Luke’s saber next to his own on a mantel. They rested next to each other, almost touching, as if that was where they belonged.</p><p>And that’s when he remembered this was a lot more complicated than sex.</p><p>Luke was here. Din wanted him to be here. But it still wasn’t real; it could not be real. They were married out of necessity and if they allowed this to go too far one or both would be hurt.</p><p>Flinching, he walked over and grabbed his saber, pulling it protectively away from the other and brought it with him to finish getting dressed. He did his best to ignore how lonely Luke’s looked and passed it off as leftover emotions and sentiment from the night before.</p><p>He found his son with his husband in the Throne room. Luke was back in some of his Jedi garments and Din assumed he went back to his place to get some fresh clothes on. He was pleasantly talking to Boba as Grogu tried to climb on his father’s throne.</p><p>The child slipped and nearly fell back but Luke caught him easily with his ability and placed him back down on the ground. Grogu huffed and started to climb again.</p><p>“You could help him up.” He said for a lame greeting as he came in.</p><p>Luke smiled at him and Boba huffed.</p><p>“He’s never going to learn if he doesn’t try himself.” The older Mandalorian argued.</p><p>“I’m kinda with Boba on this.” Luke continued.</p><p>“He’s a toddler.”</p><p>“And a Mandalorian. He needs to learn younger.”</p><p>“Also agree with Boba on that.” Luke provided.</p><p>“You’re no help.” Din grunted.</p><p>“Rarely am I’m afraid.” Luke said in that typical charming fashion . </p><p>He seemed very at ease but cautious. As if he was letting Din decide what to do next. There was no pressure or expectations coming from him. He just looked openly at Din as he always had. </p><p>A stuttered breath escaped him and he had to look away.</p><p>‘Too good.’</p><p>“I got word from Han.” Luke said after a moment. “He hopes to have news for us in less than two weeks.”</p><p>“That long?”</p><p>“Kimji is on the other side and in the Outer Rim. He’s looking at a possible forty-hour trip. There has also been concerns of old Empire in that location so he is planning on using a few days to lay low before and after he meets up with the person who is to help him.” Luke shrugged. “He’s been smuggling for years now. He has his steps down. We’ll hear from him soon.”</p><p>Boba just scoffed.</p><p>Grogu took another tumble and Luke caught him once again. “You may want to take a break and go see your father.”</p><p>“Bru…” Grogu sulked but brightened up when he realized his father was near. He waddled over in excitement, arms out to reach him.</p><p>Din met him halfway and scooped him up. “Hey, buddy.”</p><p>“Well, now that you’re hear I’ll see myself out.” Boba gave a look to Luke who just smiled back.</p><p>Once he left Din turned to him, “What was that about?”</p><p>“Oh, he was giving me a…what is it called…shovel talk? Basically threatening me to not do anything stupid to you or he’ll kill me.” Luke rocked back on his heels. “Apparently my agreeing with him took the fun out of the threat.”</p><p>“I’m sorry he did that.”</p><p>“It’s fine. It just shows he cares.” Luke walked around, not treading too close as he looked him over. “You’re conflicted. I can see it on your face.” Luke noted. “Mind if I hear about it?”</p><p>Din, remembering that he was without a helmet and Luke could see him, frowned and did his best to not let his doubts overwhelm him. “It’s not something you should worry about.”</p><p>Grogu wiggled again and Din helped him down to continue playing like an explorer.</p><p>“Even though I am rather confident it’s about me?” Luke finally took a few steps to him, looking at him earnestly but kept his voice low to not have the child overhear. “Is this because we had sex?”</p><p>Din looked away a moment, “Of sorts.”</p><p>“I hope I wasn’t that bad.”</p><p>“No!” Din turned to look at Luke with a mild panic only to see the blond meet him with a teasing grin. “Really?”</p><p>“Just checking.” He tilted his head. “I’m guessing because of the risk of feelings getting involved.”</p><p>“I…don’t….yes. Maybe.” He sighed. Damn Jedi and their ways of just <i>knowing</i>. “I do not understand what is going on or what steps will need to take place next. Although you have become a good friend and strong comrade, I do not want this marriage, which continues to be difficult, to become…confusing.”</p><p>“Ok, fair.” Luke looked at him. “I am not going to bound you to me because you took my virginity and I can’t get pregnant, though kudos to you as it seemed like you made an attempt there, so there is nothing to worry about with that.”</p><p>“This isn’t…” Din stopped and looked at him wide-eyed, “You hadn’t slept with anyone before?”</p><p>“Well…I mean, I fooled around a little when I was younger, but that stopped when I was picked up by Ben. Really lost the interest in the rebellion.” He rubbed the back of his head. “I uh…used my mouth before,” he coughed, blushing at the admittance. “But, yeah…I haven’t been…well…penetrated or even really…naked, in the sexual sense, with someone before…no.”</p><p>Din opened and closed his mouth, horror etched on his face, “I am so sorry….I…was I too rough?”</p><p>Luke laughed, though was still blushing, “I really enjoyed it, Din. Don’t worry about that. It was an amazing first time. I’m very happy with it.” There was that mischievous grin. “You are <i>very</i> talented.”</p><p>Din now blushed. “I’m serious. I could’ve hurt you.”</p><p>“You didn’t. I didn’t go into detail about because it didn’t really cross my mind as important.” He looked at him. “Is virginity important to your culture?”</p><p>“It…can be. Maybe close to a hundred years ago it was heavily urged to not have sex before you were married. Not everyone followed it, of course, but it was important to those within the Creed. After the Kryze line started to rule some felt that we were coming into a new modern age with new traditions. Then the attacks and the Purge…and then people just wanted to find pleasure whenever they could if just to forget about things.”</p><p>“You weren’t a virgin.” Luke noted.</p><p>“No. Our Creed urged it, as it is part of the old ways, but it was nothing to swear by. Life was harsh and there was an Empire taking away happiness and freedom every corner you took. It was just sort of decided that the adults could make their decision with their bodies as long as they keep up with their oaths.”</p><p>“So, why is it a concern? That I was, I mean.”</p><p>Din looked at him, unsure how to form words on what he was feeling. Luke was just so small, even with the memory of what he could do he just looked so breakable. And while the concept of virginity is different for all the cultures, he knew there was something special about the first time. Although desperate, he should’ve been slower, less greedy, and talked with him more.</p><p>Feelings…</p><p>He looked back down. “I felt like I lost control there.”</p><p>“If it makes you feel better I did the same. I mean,” he looked sheepish again, “I made the bed float.”</p><p>Din found he couldn’t say anything back.</p><p>“Just so you know….it’s too late for me.”</p><p>Din looked back to Luke, confused.</p><p>Luke just provided a small smile and sheepish shrug, “With feelings. I felt it before we slept together.”</p><p>Taken aback, Din looked at him in open surprise, “What?”</p><p>“Feelings. For you. Beyond what I mentioned before.” He looked at Din again, clearly expressing what he meant.</p><p>Love.</p><p>Din opened and closed his mouth a moment, unable to comprehend what he just heard. “W-What..?”</p><p>“I won’t say it…I don’t think you want to hear it. I already know you don’t feel the same, so that’s fine.” How he said it made it out that it was actually fine his feelings were not returned. “But just wanted you to know.”</p><p>“I…yes…I mean…sorry…” He didn’t know what to say. “How…how long?”</p><p>“A few weeks, I think. Han made me face it though. That’s why I had a little…fit. It shouldn’t have taken me by surprise but it did.”</p><p>“But…you’re trying to refuse to stay married to me?”</p><p>“Because I know you don’t feel the same back and because what I feel for you should not overshadow what is important here. We have to keep focus on you and your people.”</p><p>“You’ll…ignore your feelings for me…like that?”</p><p>“That seems a little harsh.” Luke cupped his chin. “I mean, what I feel for you is real and strong but if I were to allow myself to focus on it then people could be in danger.”</p><p>Din didn’t quite understand that.</p><p>“You…” His mouth wouldn’t say the words. “You…”</p><p>
  <i>Love me.</i>
</p><p>“Yes.” Luke nodded and looked at him with worry. “Are you ok with this?”</p><p>“I…I don’t…why?” He said, desperately.</p><p>“I’m afraid if I tell you I won’t be able to resist saying my confession to you in full and you do not want that.”</p><p>“It’s...not that I don’t…” Din tried to explain but the words got caught in his throat. The terrifying reality of the situation hitting him hard; Luke loved him. His fake husband was in love with him. It made no sense. He couldn't understand it.</p><p>“Ok, then you’re not ready for it. It’s fine either way.” He tilted his head. “I take it you don’t quite believe me.”</p><p>“I don’t know what I’m thinking or believing at the moment.”</p><p>“Sorry.”</p><p>“No…it’s…you’re ok. I’m just…” terrified, overwhelmed, panicked, hurt desperate, “confused. We just slept together and you have feelings for me and you’re…not going to ask for anything?”</p><p>Luke made a face, “Why would I ask for anything just because of that?”</p><p>“Don’t you feel…owed or--”</p><p>“Din.” Luke held up his hand to stop him. “You do not owe me anything you do not have to do anything to earn my affection or happiness. I am giving you everything to you because I want to. There is nothing you <i>have</i> to do.”</p><p>“Luke…”</p><p>Luke beamed, “I do appreciate you using my name.”</p><p>“What about what happened last night?”</p><p>“If you don’t want to do it again, that’s fine. I enjoyed it. I would really enjoy to do more of it…but it’s not needed.” Luke said in his comforting tone. “It’s something I want us both on the same coordinates about.”</p><p>“I want more.” He said harshly. “I don’t want to stop. That…that was enough to get me addicted.”</p><p>“Then we can have more.”</p><p>“But you have….” He ran a hand through his hair, feeling frustrated. What was he to say in this situation?</p><p>“I do and I’m an adult.” Luke reminded as he got closer, reached up, and grasped his face. “And yes, I have feelings for you. Not sleeping with me won’t change this. You tell me you don’t have feelings after this and I accept it. You want to separate once we figure out how to get your people save and I accept it. I will not control you or guilt you. There is no contract between us…just for your people. You’re allowed to say no.”</p><p>Luke didn’t quite get it.</p><p>Din didn’t want to say no.</p><p>He was afraid, soon, he wouldn’t be able to say no.  He wanted every day like this with Luke. He wanted to hold him and touch him and listen to his laugh and give him whatever he wanted.</p><p>He was desperate for more. Desperate to cling to the pure and good man and never let him go.</p><p>He couldn’t allow himself to get that far.</p><p>And he kept telling himself that as he cradled Luke’s face and met his mouth again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Welp...there ya go.</p><p>Hope it was worth the wait lol</p><p>--</p><p>Cuun bar tome: Our bodies together/we are connected [our bodies are connected]<br/>Gar uj’baar: Your sweet body<br/>Ner: Mine</p><p>Found here: https://thefandomhoarderblog.wordpress.com/2016/06/23/attempts-at-making-some-mandoa-terms-of/</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The Fear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>FANART?! MORE? MORE FANART? (Screams): https://drooliesblog.tumblr.com/post/642512301275201536/inspired-from-chapter-8-of-what-the-stars-let-in good lord, drooliesblog this is PHENOMENAL!! Go check it out and all her other stuff (her comic of most handsome man in the galaxy is *chefs kiss*)</p><p>Chapter PSA: Brief mention of drug-use (just mention of SW's drugs which is called spice), Force talk, lots of dialogue, the (brief) training chapter, emotional connections, Pro Jedi Order, boys are getting called out on their issues, Cara is a terrible/amazing BFF, guilty pleasures, etc.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-o-</p>
</div><p> </p><p>“Well,” Luke gave a devilish grin down at Din. “How many is that?”</p><p>Din grunted and picked himself up, dusting off the dirt and holding out his practiced wood blade in front of him. “I’m not counting.”</p><p>“You’re competitive." His brow rose, that smirk still on his face. "Of course you’re counting.”</p><p>Din just grunted back. “Seven.”</p><p>“That wasn’t so hard, was it?”</p><p>“I am going to make you pay for this later.” Din promised. He was pouring sweat under his armor and the parts not covered in armor were covered in bruises instead. Luke was sweating, but was not nearly as beaten as Din felt.</p><p>“Fun.” Luke stuck his tongue out. “You need a break, <i>old man</i>?”</p><p>“You are really pushing your luck.”</p><p>“Yep.” Luke stretched back, allowing his shirt to rise up and show off his lower stomach where a soft, light fluff of blond, nearly golden white hair that trailed down.There was an unfair tempting view of his hipbones and a gorgeous dip that made his mouth water. Din tried so hard not to get distracted but he was failing, miserably.</p><p>Ever since they started sleeping together and Luke moved into his bedroom, which Din felt guilty about after understanding Luke’s feelings, it was as if he libido could not be turned off. They couldn’t keep their hands off each other. Almost every angle of his bedroom has been used to get Luke crying from pleasure and they might have broken a piece of furniture or two. </p><p>But more than that, they’ve talked. </p><p>Nothing really important was discussed. They rarely got too deep on their marriage-plot and they never touched on how Luke, apparently, was in love with him. It was just over little things or histories with Luke occasionally saying something snarky that left Din unable to resist chuckling.</p><p>Luke, though apparently naturally talented in sex, really enjoyed being together and doing rather non-sexual intimacy. He touched and held Din whenever they were close, sometimes rolling on top of him, lounging, just to talk about nothing. Din could always feel his heartbeat between them and often times he’d fall asleep to it; calm, content and actually, maybe, happy.</p><p>It was pleasant and Din had no idea what to do with it.</p><p>Luke, the tendered hearted man he was, never made Din face it either.</p><p>The Mand’alor was unsure if that was a good thing.</p><p>“You sure you don’t want a break?” Luke asked as he looked at Din’s trembling and beaten form.</p><p>“One more.” Din promised.</p><p>Luke spun his makeshift weapon around, “Your form, strength, and speed are excellent.”</p><p>“Which does nothing against a Force user.” Din made a move for Luke’s neck but the blond tilted to the side to avoid it.</p><p>“No. Jedi have struggled with many non-Force users in the past.” He blocked the next  hit. “You do well with the saber though the spear seems more comfortable for you. We may want to give that a try next.”</p><p>“I need,” he dodged Luke’s own attack, cursing to himself when it struck the plate of his shoulder. He was trying to get by without a single hit on him. “To get better with the saber. When I am challenged it must be with the saber.”</p><p>Luke caught his wrist and, much to Din’s disappointment, flipped him over and onto his back, Luke pinning him on his hips and his weapon to Din’s throat. “Eight.”</p><p>“Kriff.” Din’s head fell back.</p><p>“We’re going to need to rethink how I teach you.” Luke noted, not moving from Din’s body. “I’m not doing it right.”</p><p>“I’m just not as strong as you are.”</p><p>“You don’t need to be Force-sensitive to defeat a Jedi.” Luke sat back.</p><p>“Just lucky.”</p><p>Luke used his sparring weapon to knock Din’s helmet. “Luck is involved in every fight. You know this. I can train you to the point you probably could defeat me.”</p><p>“Without the Force.” Din scoffed. He knew Luke was far more powerful.</p><p>“Maybe even with it.” Luke jumped up and helped Din to his feet. “But I am not connecting with you in the right way.”</p><p>“Not everything is your fault.” Din tried.</p><p>Luke gave him a one-sided shrug, “As a leader and teacher you know the issue usually streams from the teacher first, not the student.” He tapped his chin, thoughtful, “You were raised from the Mandalorian fighting style. There are some differences in how it is done. Maybe you’re trying to be too much of a Jedi when you move and it is becoming unnatural for you.”</p><p>“How else are you supposed to use a saber?”</p><p>“However way keeps you alive.” Luke countered easily. “One more. This time, do not try to mimic the stances I taught you. They’re vital to know to keep a good form when fighting but I think you’re concentrating too much on it. And,” he walked over and picked up one of the longer staffs and threw it over to him. “You’re using this.”</p><p>“Doing things I am comfortable with will not get me better at things I am not.”</p><p>“Not true.” Luke leaned against his hip, looking at Din seriously. “You’re training your body, that is always good. It will give me a clearer idea on how you fight and built up more from that. It will also show me what we may need to work on mentally for you.”</p><p>Din twirled the staff around, already feeling more comfortable with it.</p><p>Luke noticed and got in his ready stance, nodding for Din to do the same.</p><p>Fight like a Mandalorian. Ok, he could do that.</p><p>Inhaling, Din stared straight at his husband, clenching the staff tightly, on his exhale he lunged forward. It was a clear difference when the staff met the wood of Luke’s false blade. The blond gave him a knowing nod and then made his own attack forward. The staff met it in a perfectly timed block.</p><p>Din kicked the staff forward and up, nearly catching Luke's chin but the Jedi flipped backwards, catching himself on his hands and tried to land a kick on Din's neck. The Mandalorian growled and jumped back, avoiding the attack, but pushed himself forward to hit the tip against Luke's ribs. It was blocked, but only just. Luke's eyes were narrowed in concentration, his breathing labored, and Din knew he actually had a chance.</p><p>If he could get Luke on the ground he could win. His grappling was superior to the Jedi’s and his body bulk and strength would keep the smaller man pinned. Getting to that point, however, was difficult. Luke was incredibly acrobatic and fast. His instincts through the Force made him just an edge shaper than Din and able to react at a frightful speed.</p><p>Din carried a lot more experience, which he could use in his favor, if he could just get Luke distracted for a moment.</p><p>Well, desperate times and all that…</p><p>Time to be a dumbass.</p><p>With a huff he then flipped his spear into the air.</p><p>Luke, looked up at it in surprise before he realized, too late, what happened and then Din was on him, aiming for his legs. Yelping, Luke tried to get himself back in balance and stop Din’s hit but was on the ground, hitting it hard, with Din on top of him.</p><p>Din moved himself to get Luke’s arms pinned but, once again, the Jedi was just too fast. He pulled his wooden saber up and had it against throat. “Nine.”</p><p>Din sighed and pressed his forehead on his. “Damn.”</p><p>“Brilliant move. Next time, ensure I’m disarmed as well.”</p><p>“Was about to. You’re too fast.”</p><p>“Well…” Luke started, “You certainly surprised me. Nearly got the win there.”</p><p>“A nearly is still dead.” Din maneuvered himself a bit so he could comfortably take off his helmet and look down at Luke. The Jedi was beaming and flushed, clearly he had enjoyed their spar even if he completely dominated Din. </p><p>“In training a <i>nearly</i> is you getting better.” Luke cupped Din’s face. “I’m starting to see things a little clearer. You do better with the staff and acting more aggressive.” He looked thoughtful and made no move to get up, apparently he had found a comfortable spot to contemplate and was going to be there for a while. Luke tended to do that as well, any place was fine for a think or a nap.</p><p>Sighing, mostly in relief, Din moved over to lounge next to him. His body approved of the act greatly.</p><p>Luke appeared to be in deep thought as he sat up to stare over at Din. “Are you allowed to change the saber?”</p><p>“Change the saber?”</p><p>“Yes. Remember how I took it apart? We change the style and hilt of it. It will still be the Darksaber as it will still have the crystal. But it would be something a bit more to your style.”</p><p>Din looked down at it on his hips, “It’s been in this form for hundreds of years.”</p><p>“A change does not mean you are disregarding or disrespecting tradition. You’re trying to uphold it by using the partnership you have with it to its full potential. We could see about making the hilt a bit longer or turn it into a staff.” He shrugged. “If you do not want to, that is fine and we will continue the training as it is. Just want you to know there is an option.”</p><p>“I appreciate the options…but I have to say no for now.”</p><p>Luke did not look surprised, “Figured you would. You need time to ever consider something like this.”</p><p>“I am not that predictable.”</p><p>“No, I just apparently know the man I’m married to.” Luke threw back..</p><p>It fell comfortably quiet between them, catching their breaths from training. Din knew it would not last too long. Luke seemed to enjoy conversation although Din was sure he could last days in silence comfortably.</p><p>“You all fight with a lot of emotions.” Luke finally pointed out, making Din’s lips twitch at how predictable the man could be. The Jedi was not the only one familiar with whom he was married to. “Can you confirm that you sort of allow your anger and hatred out?”</p><p>“In a way, yes. It is controlled. You lose far to easy when you let it blind you. But using it as a motivation is very much part of our fighting.”</p><p>Luke nodded in understanding, “It is going to be a little difficult then since Mandalorians use rage while Jedi are taught not to. So we’ll need to find a medium on how we communicate over that.”</p><p>“Why can’t you?”</p><p>“Hmm?” Luke looked over at him in question for a moment. “Use rage?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Luke looked back up to the sky with an unreadable expression. “Our powers make us highly in tune with our emotions and the emotions of others. We are highly empathetic. What we feel is what we become. Everything has balance, a give and take…we were given powers not many have…and so it makes it balanced that something is taken away. We cannot have…well, no, we cannot handle emotions the same way as others. It can poison us easily. We kill out of rage and hatred once and it becomes an addiction.”</p><p>“How so?”</p><p>“I…” He frowned, “I felt it…a bit. Back with the Emperor. It is,” he bit his lip a moment, “it’s like having spice with sex is the only way I can really describe it, though even that does not quite explain it. It is incredibly potent.”</p><p>“So you can’t allow yourself to feel rage or hatred when you fight an enemy. How did so many of you avoid the, ah, what was it?”</p><p>“Dark side.” Luke grinned. “Light, Gray, Dark. I think you can remember that, dear, or did I hit your head a bit too hard?”</p><p>Din grunted and gave the man a glare he knew had no heat in it.</p><p>“It’s because we make a choice.” Luke explained. “Staying on the Light path is difficult but not impossible. The Light is a series of choices. It is the choice of doing what is right and not what is easy or feels good. It isn’t so much a simple temptation and you turn to the Dark side. And much like the Light side, it is a series of choices that you make excuses for. You hide behind a false need when that is not the case.”</p><p>Din listened intently, “But you can come back?”</p><p>“Yes. It has happened to a few Sith. It happened with Vader. It is because he made a choice in that moment to do what was right and not what made him powerful. He was able to come back from the Dark because of that.”</p><p>“So he was, what, forgiven? For all that he did?”</p><p>Luke winced, “No…not necessarily. I mean…most Jedi would but…the galaxy didn’t forgive him, Leia has not forgiven him…and…that’s fine. That’s fair. It’s just that in the end he was able to return to who he was before he made those choices.” He turned back to Din, “I am sorry for him…for what he did. How it must have affected Grogu.”</p><p>“I cannot speak to him like you and the other Jedi can…but I know he suffered from what he went through and saw. It is rare now but he does have nightmares and I feel like it is from that time.”</p><p>Luke tried to catch his breath and will the tears away, “I am so sorry.”</p><p>Din touched his face,” That is not your burden.”</p><p><i>It is</i>, Luke wanted to scream out. He wanted to break down and tell Din everything. To let the massive weight of guilt from his father’s actions out and find peace in being son of Anakin Skywalker and not Darth Vader.</p><p>But Leia hated their father with every atom in her body. She would not forgive him for what he put her through and did to the galaxy, And she knew more about politics than him…she was confident if people found out she would lost most, if not all, of her power in the senate. Which was not something they could afford right now.</p><p>‘We should’ve never told anyone we’re siblings.’ He thought, guilt burning through his stomach. ‘If we had pretended to just be friends there would be no risk of telling Din, and everyone else, everything about me and understand more of what happened.’</p><p>From what Cara told him, Din had known little to nothing about the Empire before Grogu. He just knew what they did to Mandalore and his people and then that they were overthrown. He had no positive feelings for the Empire as a whole but he had become very forgiving towards many involved as he began to learn more about it through his time as king.</p><p>Vader was someone different. Vader had attempted to kill the child that became Din’s son. Vader left Memory Scars on someone so young and innocent and that was Din’s whole world.</p><p>Had Luke been the son of most anyone else he would feel confident in telling Din, because Din wouldn’t care… but someone who did so much damage to his home-world, his people, who allowed the Empire to take over, and had killed children to do so...Luke wasn’t sure if Din could look at him the same way.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Din finally said, “I…you’ve told me you don’t like talking about him.”</p><p>“It’s fine.” Luke smiled. “I promise I’ll tell you more about it and the complications soon.”</p><p>“You don’t ever have to tell me.”</p><p>“No, I do. I want to. Just…not yet.” Luke looked back up at the sky, trying to swallow down his shame and bile.</p><p>“Ok,” Din agreed softly. “Just take your time.”</p><p>Luke smiled as his heart broke a little. ‘I love you. I love you so much.’</p><p>“When I met with Ahsoka,” Din began, taking some weight from Luke’s shoulders in regards to conversation, “she mentioned it was dangerous for Grogu to have attachments with me. She was worried about him going to this Dark side so young because he loves me…why is that?”</p><p>“Attachment…” Luke started and sighed, “Attachment in the Jedi Order is often misunderstood.” He moved closer to Din. “Attachment is dangerous but…” he waved his hand around as if trying to call the words to him to explain it properly. “It’s this…attachment <i>to</i> the attachment.”</p><p>Din tilted his head, knowing to just let the man continue before he interrupted.</p><p>“Love, friendship, family…all that is fine. It can be urged at times.” He tried to explain. “The Jedi Order was a family. They were friends. They had partners…many of them had lovers. Sex was not seen as wrong by any means. But the danger came from the struggle in letting go of that attachment when it became necessary.”</p><p>Luke’s fingers danced around his stomach with nerves tingling the ends of them, “It is how some have found themselves into the Dark side. If someone were to die you mourn them and then you let go. You do not drown yourself in the darkness that comes from loss of the attachment. The Dark side does not really allow that.”</p><p>“Then why did they take children from their parents?”</p><p>“Primarily to teach them control and that knowledge. An infant Force-user can be dangerous as they are naturally possessive. A toddler who can suffocate a person…what would they do if their sibling took their toy? If other children do not share snacks? Simple things like that. A child has an innocent mind of wanting and reacting. They do not understand true consequence if they lash out. The Jedi do not simply remove them from their parents and bring them into a cold, emotionless environment. They are loved and taken care of, they are brought into another family…but they are monitored by those who can prevent them from hurting others or themselves”</p><p>Din went silent as he remembered the mudhorn when he had first met his son.</p><p>Grogu could have tantrums, could want and be selfish…but he clearly had some control. More control than a lot of foundlings the Tribe raised. It was natural, of course. For hurt children to lash out, to try and figure out how the world worked and how far they could push limits. It was a good thing.</p><p>But if Grogu had acted out like that?</p><p>He could still remember what he did to Cara because he misunderstood their actions and just reacted to protect.</p><p>“I still can’t agree. I can’t comprehend this separation of families.”</p><p>“I understand.” Luke smiled. “There was some things that did become a little askew over the thousand-some years they were around, but that happens, I believe. I do not find the Jedi Order wrong as a whole. There were weaknesses, as with any culture. But I do know they were not children snatchers. They cared too much to do something like that.” </p><p>“What exactly happened to them?”</p><p>“Politics.” Luke said with bitter humor. “The war with the Separatist was a ruse made by the Emperor when he was known as the Chancellor. Though the senate was dipping their hand into the Order before that…but it was worse with him. He had the Senate bully their way into the choices of the Jedi. They were supposed to be peace keepers for democracy…they didn’t realize until it was too late that they were being turned into soldiers.” He turned on his side to look at Din, “It happens when people are in power for too long. They become comfortable. The Jedi were the same. They were confident in what they were doing was right and yet was scared of this feeling of terrible darkness they could never find but pushed to the side.”</p><p>“Even your kind can be afraid.”</p><p>“It is the bases of the Dark side. Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, and hate leads to suffering. So many who turned to the Dark side did so because they were terrified of something. That’s what Master Yoda told me, anyway.”</p><p>Din looked at him with an open expression that Luke found himself unable to speak for a moment.</p><p>“I’m scared, Luke. All the time.”</p><p>“I know.” He reached over and caressed his face. “You’re burdened with so much.”</p><p>“I have never been able to let it go. It feels like it keeps me alive most days.”</p><p>Luke just continued to stroke his face, his expression sad.</p><p>“How would I face it? How would I not…I know I don’t have this Force stuff you and my son have but…”</p><p>“You would never go Dark.” Luke said with complete confidence.</p><p>“I would do so much for my child.” Din had to bite his tongue to not add Luke in after. “And I do not feel that is wrong.”</p><p>“Maybe it isn’t then for you. We all have different pathways and beliefs. It’s a massive galaxy after all. But you turning, what, <i>evil</i>?” Luke gave him one of his famous dimpled smiles, “That seems like a stretch.”</p><p>Din huffed, “I was not a nice man for most of my life, Luke. I promise you, I can be a terrible person.” He then frowned, remembering what they were talking about, “And with my fear…”</p><p>“It’s hard. Facing that side of us. Most are willing to say they hate something over than they fear something.”</p><p>“What do I do about it?”</p><p>Luke smiled, “You’re doing the first step now: admitting and talking about it. Fear will trick you into thinking everything terrible is real and you’re alone with it when you’re not. The more quiet you are, the more alone you are, the louder it becomes. And often times that fear manages to manifest a reality for you. You see it as truth, which then triggers the anger. Fear can be a masterful liar.”</p><p>“Talking.” He repeated.</p><p>“Yes.” Luke tilted a brow. “Have you ever talked about your fears before?”</p><p>Din’s lips thinned and he looked back up, thoughtful and full of memories. “No. Not since I was young at least. It was part of training as a foundling to face and destroy or smother our fears…doing that just sort of stops after awhile.”</p><p>“So, it’s been years.”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Ok,” Luke nodded. “Let’s start now. Tell me something, anything, that you’re afraid of. It can be anything.”</p><p>Din wanted to tell him no, that this was not necessary and needed to be dropped, but Luke wanted to know. Luke was asking for something. He wanted something only Din could provide him.</p><p>With an inhale he started off with the most simple of fears, “Droids.”</p><p>“Ok. Why?”</p><p>“My village was attacked during the Clone Wars. The Separatist side invaded. They had no human warriors on the field. My parents pushed me into safety and…” He could still remember his mother trying to let him hear her voice one last time, <i>I love you</i>, and his father giving him a comforting smile as they closed the doors and shielded him from the next blast. “A droid found me. A B2. It was large and…it had its blaster pointed at me. I was seven.”</p><p>Luke looked at him with such tenderness he found he could continue.</p><p>“It was the Mandalorians who saved me. They destroyed that thing and carried me away.”</p><p>“It makes sense why you love them so dearly.”</p><p>“We are battle-itching, I cannot deny that, and we can be violent…but the galaxy refuses to see anything else besides that. My people love fiercely. Blood relations mean absolutely nothing--” He stopped when Luke made a noise and turned to him.</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“If it moves a Mandalorian will adopt it.” Din said with some humor.</p><p>Luke swallowed and looked away for a moment, hope swelling in him. <i>Please</i>, he begged to whatever could hear him, <i>please don’t hate me when you find out. Please forgive me. I love  you…so please forgive me.</i></p><p>“I think that has made a lot of people happy.” He managed to smile, trying to keep his words inside of him. It wasn’t the time. He needed to be respectful of Din and his emotional state. And of Leia’s request. He could hold it in. It was fine. “I am sure you were relieved when they rescued you.”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Did…” Luke looked unsure on his question. “Did you see them? Your parents?”</p><p>Din shook his head, “They shielded me from their bodies.”</p><p>Luke looked relieved, “Good…a child should not see that…I was able to handle it ok but a child--”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Huh?” Luke looked over at him. “Sorry, I went blank…did I say something weird?”</p><p>“You were able to handle it…what the hell are you talking about?”</p><p>“Oh…oh.” Luke shifted. “I found the remains of my aunt and uncle.” <i>And carried my dead fathers body in a ship and I then burned him alone.</i> “After the Empire attacked…I uh, yeah…found them burned…”</p><p>Din shot up, yanking Luke closer, his expression of pure horror, “What?”</p><p>“Sorry, I shouldn’t have brought that up. I was just relieved you didn’t--”</p><p>“But <i>you did</i>. You saw their…you found them.” He cradled Luke’s face to him. “Riduur…how…I…”</p><p>“It’s ok! I was nineteen, I was able to handle it…”</p><p>“Your were still so young.”</p><p>Luke winced, “It was…hard but I’m fine.”</p><p>“No. No one is <i>fine</i> after something like that. Don’t you dare lie to me and hide that pain.” Din whispered harshly. “Do not say you’re fine after you’ve found your family like that.”</p><p>The blonde’s lip trembled but he bit it to keep it steady. He could still remember the horrible stench coming from the flames. Closing his eyes he swallowed back the memories and then shook them off. “It’s not that it is not…I am not…I was able to let it go for the most part.”</p><p>Din’s eyes narrowed and placed his forehead against Luke’s, “You torture yourself.”</p><p>“That’s a bit harsh.”</p><p>“Is it?” Din threw back, remembering all the words of comfort and understanding Luke has provided him so far.</p><p>“A little.”</p><p>Din sighed, keeping his grip on Luke’s face and gave him a kiss, “Luke, why do you refuse to let anything out? Why do you force yourself to be good and giving all the time?”</p><p>Luke huffed out frustrated air, “It’s not all force.”</p><p>“You won’t tell me your feelings for my own benefit. You refuse to get angry. You won’t mourn yourself. That’s not natural. That’s not <i>healthy</i>.”</p><p>“I’m not…necessarily holding it in or…or suffocating these feelings. I’m not trying to be…unusual.” Luke said, exasperated. “This ability…being Force-sensitive…it can be passed down from parent to child. Not just some unknown selection. My family…was very powerful with the Force.  When control was lost it caused some…sad affects.”</p><p>“But you’re not them. Mandalorians do not care who your father was, only the father you will be. Bloodlines do not matter.”</p><p>Luke closed his eyes, feeling so much agony as he heard this, “Is it something you believe?”</p><p>Din looked taken aback, “What do you mean?”</p><p>“Your saying…do you believe in it?”</p><p>“Gar taldin ni jaonyc; gar sa buir, ori'wadaas'la.” Din said, repeating his words before. “Yes.”</p><p>“Can…can I ask you to promise me that?” Luke asked, pleading, as he reached over and held his hands. “Would that be ok?”</p><p>“Luke…yes, you can ask for that.” Din still looked unsure, worried, and taken aback. “I can promise you I believe those words.”</p><p>Luke kissed him, desperate, hoping, “I am afraid of a lot of things too.”</p><p>“I figured.” Din said softly.</p><p>“But my emotions are dangerous.”</p><p>“You’re not though.” He said.</p><p>Luke scoffed, “Please remember that I took down an army.”</p><p>“Fair.” Din tried for a smile, but it felt heavy. He was unsure what was over Luke’s shoulders but he could tell it was horrible and painful and he was so alone. The whole galaxy had his eyes on the Jedi but almost none had thought to ask him how he was., to try and take some of the suffering off of him for a while and learn to breathe. It was no wonder, then, why the kind man usually refused support…he probably thought he was not worthy of it.</p><p>“Luminous.” Luke stated.</p><p>“What?” He was not expecting that word to come out of Luke next.</p><p>“You are luminous. May be a bit…too romantic at this moment but that’s what I see with you.” He smiled to Din. “It is a compliment, by the way.”</p><p>“I have not heard someone call another person that.”</p><p>Luke shrugged, “I might have taken it from Master Yoda. To be fair, he meant it for something else…look, Din, I still ache about what happened to my family and I still have memories of finding them or when my comrades died on the field. But I have let their deaths go. I do mourn. Maybe not for myself but I do let myself feel a loss over their passing.”</p><p>Din felt lost. “Is that a Jedi thing?”</p><p>“Maybe.” Luke chuckled, “There are a lot of Jedi things to tell you about.”</p><p>“Don’t make fun of me.”</p><p>Luke kissed him again, “I like that you know absolutely nothing about the Force or Jedi. It is quite endearing. And a breath of fresh air.”</p><p>“I still feel like you’re calling me a dumbass.”</p><p>“Now you know how it feels.” Luke grinned and gave him another kiss, addicted to it. “But, yes, it is a bit of a Jedi thing. Death and life are a little different for us I guess.”</p><p>“Tell me.” Din apparently felt similar as he enjoyed kissing Luke just as much.</p><p>“Luminous beings. That’s what we are. We may be here temporary but we’re not simple nor is this,” he used his finger to motion around them, “the end. It’s how we learn and accept death. We understand, we feel, that those who leave us are never really gone. There is <i>flourishing</i> after death. Those who died have let go and so should we.”</p><p>Din listened intently and could not help to ask, “If I were to die…?”</p><p>“I would mourn. I would be destroyed. I would have to fight myself to not become lost in the temptation of darkness.” Luke said honestly as he looked up at the sky dipping into night and the stars begin to make themselves known. “But I would rebuild myself. I would carry you with me but ensure who you are is never forgotten. And I would know I would see you again…if you know,” he grinned at him, “you want to handle me after death.”</p><p>“You’re quite…easy in the thought of death.”</p><p>“I don’t fear it. It will happen if I fear it or not, it is natural and comes for us all, why waste any precious time being alive worry about it?”</p><p>“Then what do you fear?”</p><p>Luke was silent for a moment and Din thought he might not say anything but the man next to him took a deep breath and started to talk.</p><p>“Still many things I am trying to work on. Being unable to protect those I love, making the wrong choice and falling Dark, being so in love that I forget who I am.” He smiled at Din who had to turn away for a moment, face flushed and heart full of ache, “I still fear the Emperor. I fear…” he paused and frowned, “I fear the shadow of my father. And I fear regret.”</p><p>Din made Luke roll over to him, pulling him close. He did not make mention of his talk of his father and just held him close, kissing the top of his head. He asked softly, “What about regret?”</p><p>“I fear regretting my death.” Luke explained. “As I said, we all die and with my path I understand I may meet my end younger than I would like. So I need to ensure when the Force does call for me I can leave without regretting anything.”</p><p>“Which is why you told me how you feel.”</p><p>“Well, I haven’t used the words yet, don’t forget. I do hope to do that.” Luke countered, that sparkle coming back to his blue eyes. “But yes. If I were to die tonight I’d want to go knowing you knew someone felt this way for you.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>Luke chuckled, “Yeah, <i>oh</i>. Let me know if I am making you uncomfortable.”</p><p>“I’m always uncomfortable.”</p><p>Luke burst out laughing, “Ok, well, there is a lot of truth to that. You certainly complain a lot.”</p><p>Din couldn’t find the strength in him to even roll his eyes, he just smiled up at the man who was ready to say and do anything to make him happy. “Dumbass Jedi.”</p><p>Luke kissed him, “Bitchy Mandalorian.”</p><p>Din kissed back, grateful for the moment. Luke didn’t ask how Din would feel if he were to die.  He appreciated that as he had no idea how he could answer.</p><p>The Jedi made a little noise as the kiss began to get heated. Din pulled back, “Aren’t you still sore from this morning?”</p><p>“Can’t help that you’re so attractive.”</p><p>Din chuckled and kissed him over his face, getting down to Luke’s neck which he really found he loved lathering with attention.</p><p>“You can keep the armor on.” Luke purred against his ear.</p><p>“You are insatiable.”</p><p>“Yep.” </p><p>Din quickly spun Luke so his stomach was on the ground and hoisted his hips up. “Try to keep quiet.”</p><p>“I thought you liked my noises.” Luke chuckled, trying to find some grip on the ground.</p><p>“It’s too easy for someone to hear you and I’d rather not stop once I get inside of you.”</p><p>“Fair,” Luke huffed out and then looked over at him with a playful smirk. “You know…I don’t think you can be considered a king if you haven’t had some fun in the throne room. We’ll need to consider that.”</p><p>That got the reaction he hoped for as his upper half was pinned down and Din began to tug at his pants, desperate to get them connected together again. Luke smiled to himself, promising himself this was enough. </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-o-</p>
</div><p> </p><p>“You’re doing amazing.” Luke noted, leaning on his knees to catch his breath.</p><p>Din just groaned from the ground.</p><p>“I’m serious. Din, you are phenomenal at picking up fighting techniques.” He wiped his chin, sweat dripping from it. “It’s been a week and you’re pushing me back almost instantly. You’re getting a read of my movements. You’re strength is even improving.”</p><p>“Yet I am still getting my ass kicked.”</p><p>Luke came over and gave him a gentle kick. “I’m complimenting you.”</p><p>“You’re too good.” He muttered.</p><p> “And you deserve more confidence.” Luke rolled his eyes and offered his hand to help Din up. He steadied him when Din gasped for air. “I am serious. You’re doing amazing. Do you not feel any different?”</p><p>“Not really.” He reached up and removed his helmet to get access to fresh air. “You are beyond my reach.”</p><p>“I don’t think that. You’re just learning to fight differently.” Luke assisted Din by holding his helmet as the man poured cool water over his head. “We’ve been training for hours every day for nearly eight days…you’ll still need a few more weeks to get used to the stances and forms and blend them into your own style. Were you instantly good when you started learning?”</p><p>His expression could easily be called a pout.</p><p>Luke did not call him out on it as he knew Din wouldn’t appreciate it. “Din, I appreciate how hard you work and how, even though you do not want this position, you are doing everything you can to be the best leader there is. But you have to give yourself a break. You are doing amazing.”</p><p>He just provided one of his frustrated sighs and Luke bit back a smile. He must have it bad for this man if he could understand the language of grunts and sighs so well. He just pushed back some of Din’s dark, damp hair out of his face.</p><p>“You’re a fierce warrior.” Luke said, honestly, knowing that was high praise for the Mandalorian. “You’re going to get the hang of this.”</p><p>Din wiped his face, “I just…can’t be weak.”</p><p>“You’re not.”</p><p>“I feel that I am.”</p><p>“You are anything but.” Luke provided him a smile. “I’ve met many people…many fighters.” His eyes took on a sad shine as he unconsciously hugged the helmet to him. “You are one of the strongest I have ever met.”</p><p>Din made a noncommittal hum but his tanned cheeks were flushed. “You are quite good at complimenting.”</p><p>“Just being a supportive husband.” Luke handed the helmet back over. “You think you’re ready for a break? You should get ready for tonight.”</p><p>Din grunted and pushed his helmet back over his face. “Suppose so.”</p><p>Luke took their sparring equipment and put it up before he came back up to Din’s side, walking in tandem with him on the way back to the palace. “It’ll be nice to be around the younglings again.”</p><p>“I believe their parents are ready for them to see you again too. They won’t stop asking about you.”</p><p>Luke chuckled to himself, “That’s cute.”</p><p>“Not to their parents. Selene is apparently trying to climb walls to mimic you.”</p><p>“Oh dear.”</p><p>“No window jumping yet.” He gave the man a side glare. “You may have to take responsibility and do some training.”</p><p>Luke paused in his walking, looking after Din before he beamed and hurried back up to him, “Really? I can?”</p><p>“Yes.” He nodded and it sounded as if there was a smile in his voice. “The community decided that it might beneficial to learn how to fight like you do.” He fell into a moment of thought, “And…Grogu. He needs trained.”</p><p>Luke pulled at his arm, “Din, you don’t have--”</p><p>“He wants to.” He comforted. “And I want you to. After seeing what you could do…if my son can one day protect himself and the people he loves like that it would be of great comfort to me. Jedi or Mandalorian doesn’t matter to me. I just want him happy and safe. And you…you’re an excellent teacher.”</p><p>“Is that why you asked me to train you?”</p><p>“Partly. I can admit I may be a little protective.”</p><p>“Overprotective.” Luke corrected.</p><p>Din tilted his head in a glare.</p><p>Luke snorted, “Sorry.”</p><p>“But…yes, partly. I just needed to confirm…”</p><p>“That I was trust-worthy.” Luke finished.</p><p>Din sighed, “I’m sorry.”</p><p>Luke gave his arm a squeeze but he had a hurt smile on his face, “He’s your child.”</p><p>“This should not be so difficult.”</p><p>They continued on in silence, now tense. Luke wanted to press and ask what he needed to do to earn that trust. He wanted to press and tell Din that he has done and would continue to do whatever necessary to make him happy and earn that trust. But he just pressed his lips tight together and swallowed his discomfort. Could he really say it was unfair with all Din had gone through? Just because he gave out his trust does not mean he instantly earned it in return. </p><p>“Well…I appreciate you letting me do it now.” He tried for a smile.</p><p>“Nothing makes sense to me.” Din continued, overlooking Luke’s words. “I don’t know how to not be suspicious of all of this.”</p><p>“Fear.” Luke confirmed.</p><p>“Yes.” He admitted softly. “I don’t know how to let you in, Luke. I just think of the terrible things that could happen and I question if it is worth it.”</p><p>Luke tried not to wince, almost physically hurt at his admittance. It was not Din’s fault but he couldn’t help but hear <i>Luke was not worth it</i>. He took a deep breath, calming his internal heartbreak and gave another weak smile, “There is a lot to consider. It seems more and more lies are piled on.”</p><p>“A political nightmare.”</p><p>“That’s saying it lightly. Guess we have an answer as to why Senator Ken sent those gifts. It wasn’t just him being stupid.”</p><p>Din’s fist clenched and the leather of his gloves strained. “It is madness.”</p><p>“I knew there was a possibility my name was on a general registry list. Political marriages were bound to happen to find some sort of stability and peace. Never expected to be selected to be honest.” Luke confessed.</p><p>“You were not on <i>my</i> list.”</p><p>“Yours was made separate. For the special,” he winced, “circumstances. But, from the looks of it, I would not have been allowed consideration for your list even if Leia recommended me.” He gave a small smile, “Guess it worked out that I stopped by that night.”</p><p>Din nodded slowly and Luke grasped his arm to bring him to a halt, “You don’t think that was planned do you?”</p><p>“It…crossed my mind.”</p><p>“That I prevented Senator Ken from feeling you up as a ploy for you to choose me as a suitable marriage partner?” This time some frustration covered his tone. </p><p>Din refused to look at him.</p><p>“Din.” Luke said, exasperated.</p><p>“I’m trying to work on it.” He muttered.</p><p>“I know.” Luke pulled back, cursing himself for snapping. “But you can understand why this isn’t exactly pleasant for me.”</p><p>“I can.” He reached out and grasped Luke’s wrist. “I’m sorry. I don’t want to be like this. I know it is paranoia and my own fears.” </p><p>They walked to their now shared bedroom, Luke closing the door after them to look at his husband. “We need to talk more on this.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“You don’t want to.” Luke guessed.</p><p>“I will.” Din promised.</p><p>“If it is unhealthy for me to hold in everything it is very unhealthy for you to have so little trust and not talk about it.” Luke pointed out. His look was firm but his voice soft. There was no judgment.</p><p>“I suppose I deserve that.” Din approached his mantle and began to remove all his armor and sat them in their proper place. </p><p>“Sorry.” Luke winced.</p><p>The Mandalorian laughed and turned to look at him as he pulled off his gloves, “Riduur, we need to work on your scolding technique. We both cannot be pushovers to Grogu.”</p><p>Luke sighed miserably. “We both need help.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Din came over to him.</p><p>With another sigh, Luke reached up and wrapped his arms around Din’s neck. “I know I said I want this to go naturally and without worrying…but I guess I am more concerned than I thought.”</p><p>“I appreciate you putting on a brave face.”</p><p>“Don’t tease someone who could crush your windpipe with his mind.”</p><p>Din managed to smile, “I promise I do not forget that part about you.”</p><p>Luke stood on his toes and kissed him. “This is exhausting.”</p><p>“Mhm,” he pulled Luke closer to him. “I can see why you don’t want to think about it.”</p><p>“Ok,” Luke pulled back, “We won’t talk about it before we go out. Knowing us it would put a damper on the good mood.”</p><p>“At least we are self-aware.”</p><p>Luke chuckled, “Don’t make me laugh when I’m trying to be mature for once.”</p><p>Din pressed his forehead against his, closed his eyes, and sighed.</p><p>Luke frowned when he felt something shudder inside of his husband. “Are you ok?”</p><p>“I don’t know.”</p><p>“Hey, don’t…” His fingers touched over Din’s beard and stroked over his brows.  “Don’t think about it right now. I’m here with you and everything is fine. Focus on the present; do not dread what has yet to happen. We can figure this out.”</p><p>“I am going to dread it when it means someone is trying to steal you.”</p><p>Luke scoffed, “Steal? Din, really.”</p><p>“And this…” He sighed. “Fear and confusion.”</p><p>“We’ll figure it out.” Luke promised. “We will.”</p><p>“I don’t understand what I feel for you.” Din confessed. “I hate it.”</p><p>The Jedi made an amused noise, “I can tell. You’re overwhelmed at the moment and you have a pretty harsh temper.” He smiled, his expression warm, “We’ll get it figured out. I promise you.”</p><p>“Your patience is starting to grate on my nerves.”</p><p>“I could’ve sworn that was a virtue.” He pulled back and then looked at their door. “Here he comes.”</p><p>The door handle chattered a bit before it opened up and there was Grogu, beaming. “Ba!”</p><p>“Using the Force to open a door because you don’t like knocking is rude.” Luke chided.</p><p>Grogu waddled over, squeaking, and held up his hands. “Patoo!”</p><p>Luke and Din gave each other amused side-glance and Din shrugged, “You’re the favorite. You get him.” </p><p>“Yeah, favorite.” Luke rolled his eyes and picked up the child, tickling the kid’s stomach. Grogu giggled and stuffed his three fingers in his mouth, sucking. “He wants us to hurry. He wants to go and play with the others and eat. Mostly eat.”</p><p>“To the surprise of no one.” Din huffed and plucked his son up. “Kid, we need to get cleaned up.”</p><p>“Ba!” Grogu pointed to the fresher entrance. </p><p>Luke grinned, “He wants to join us.”</p><p>“He is lying. He hates baths.” Din said, looking at the mischievous kid who continued to wiggle around. “Don’t start, kid. We both know the truth.”</p><p>“Mha.” Grogu pouted.</p><p>Luke just pinched his cheeks, “We’ll get ready quickly and then you can go and have fun, ok?”</p><p>“Brmm.” He growled.</p><p>“Well,” the blond turned over to Din. “Look’s like we’re not showering together. Too bad.”</p><p>Din blushed, “Will you stop that?”</p><p>“Nope.” Luke took the child from him. “I can take him to a guest room and get him cleaned up. You can have your kingly one to yourself.”</p><p>“You are not.” He grabbed Luke and pulled him back.</p><p>He looked up at him. “What do you suggest?”</p><p>“I suggest this little one,” he helped Grogu down, “takes his own mission and go collect everyone else.”</p><p>Grogu babbled in an excited motion.</p><p>“Send your son out on a misION?!” Luke yelped when he was picked up and tossed over Din’s shoulder. “<i>Seriously</i>?”</p><p>“If I allow you two alone together something will explode.”</p><p>Grogu clapped his hands as in agreement and excited over the thought.</p><p>“Go get Cara or Boba, buddy. I’ll make sure your…” Din paused a moment, “Jedi gets ready quickly.”</p><p>Hanging over his shoulder, smiling at Grogu upside down, Luke snorted in disbelief. </p><p>“Quiet.” Din ordered.</p><p>“Make me.”</p><p>Din rolled his eyes and led his son out. “Go on and get the rest, ok kid?”</p><p>“Ba!” He responded cheerfully and started hobbling away running into Cara who tilted a brow at Luke’s position. Luke just gave an embarrassed smile and waved to her. She just smirked and picked up the kid, “You have thirty minutes before I come in and drag you both out, regardless of your state of clothing.”</p><p>“We appreciate your care, Dune.” Din drawled.</p><p>“Enjoy your quickie.” She grinned. </p><p>Din just shut the door on her.</p><p>She looked down at the kid, “Your dads are like stupid teenagers.”</p><p>“Bah!” Grogu cheered, not really getting it but simply excited his two dads were so happy.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-o-</p>
</div><p> </p><p>Luke was literally tackled by the children when they showed up for the weekly feast. He was a magnet for them now and none of them wanted to leave him alone.</p><p>Din looked down at the sight of his husband covered with crawling, hyper children, Luke laughing, pure happiness on his face, and released a heavy, gentle sigh.</p><p>“That wasn’t pathetic.” Cara snorted as she walked by. “At all.”</p><p>“Leave the non-pathetic lad alone.” Boba grunted as he followed after her. “He’s <i>pining</i>.”</p><p>Din glared at them both. </p><p>They just ignored him.</p><p>Paz came up next to him and Din growled, “Don’t you start.”</p><p>“Unlike them, I still have some respect for your title.”</p><p>Din turned to him and leveled him with such a hard look he thought both their helmets would begin to melt. “You just want to ensure your position as head guard once Kryze finally moves to the capital.”</p><p>“As I said,” He shrugged, “I respect your position…which is what gets me my rank and pay.”</p><p>“I don’t recall you getting a pay.”</p><p>“And I don’t recall telling the Jedi how you’re pathetically pining after him.” Paz noted back smoothly.</p><p>Din seriously regretted having friends.</p><p>“You’re blackmailing your king.”</p><p>“Damn straight I am.” He grunted. “I plan on getting my own kid in the near future. I need to ensure I can support it.”</p><p>“You with a kid.” Din huffed in disbelief. “You’ll be a bigger pushover than I am.”</p><p>“So that means I need to get pay to spoil them.”</p><p>“I want pay too,” Cara jumped over. “I’ll need to start paying for the pretty ones’ attention.”</p><p>“Kryze is hardly pretty.” Paz scoffed only to get his ribs smashed hard with Bo-Katan’s fist as she passed by. “Fuck! Watch it, Kryze!”</p><p>“I did watch. I saw your opening and took it. Learn to keep your guard up if you want to ever take my place, you plebian.” </p><p>“You are so attractive when you’re snobby and demanding.” Cara winked at her. She earned a hard smack for her trouble as well. “Yeah, she wants me.”</p><p>“Clearly.” Din said in disbelief. </p><p>“Hey, don’t take your emotional constipation out on me.” She poked his shoulder. “Just go back pining for your husband and imagining him sitting on your face like we know you’re doing.”</p><p>“<i>Dune</i>!” Din choked on his own spit. </p><p>“The foundlings are too busy paying attention to your Jedi. They can’t hear about their Mand’alor wanting to have his face sat on.” Cara continued. Paz coughed, trying to keep his laughter under control.</p><p>He was failing. Horribly.</p><p>Cara just smirked and continued. “I’m sure short-stuff wants to sit on it too.”</p><p>“Sit on what?”</p><p>Din choked again, looking up to see Luke over them, smiling with interest, Selene on his shoulders, Grogu in is arms, and multiple others pulling on his pants for attention.</p><p>Paz could not hold his laughter back any more and had to turn away, now choking completely. Cara grinned like a villain and opened her mouth so Din did the only mature, kingly thing he could think of and shoved her over. “I will execute you if you say a fucking word.”</p><p>She just grinned at him from the ground.</p><p>Luke tilted a brow and laughed, “I get the feeling you deserved that.”</p><p>“Oh, I most certainly did. Well,” she rolled back on to her feet, dusting herself off. “I’ll leave you two to <i>sit</i> and stare at each other’s faces.”</p><p>Din was about to strangle her.</p><p>Luke gave him a sympathetic smile. “She going after you again?”</p><p>“It’s never-ending.” He grumbled, watching her go and refusing to look at Luke. His face felt horribly hot and he tried so hard not to imagine what Cara insinuated, more or less…she pretty much screamed it. He was an adult…he was not a hormonal young twenty-something, he and Luke were already sleeping together…he could control his thoughts. He could control it. </p><p>He tried not to let out an inappropriate noise. </p><p>He couldn’t control it. </p><p>It almost felt as if it were worse since he and Luke were physically together because it could happen. He was thinking about it and he really, really needed to stop because he felt very bothered with his pants becoming uncomfortably tight. </p><p>“Best friend material.” Luke’s face dimpled and looked up to Selene, who grinned back, and Din tried not to start fawning. He did not need to do this. He did not need to think about him like this. Mandalorians were not known to be romantic or poetic and he would not be seen as softer than he was already viewed because he couldn’t help but become weak over the sight of a stupid smile. </p><p>Drowning.</p><p>Gods, he was so happy for his helmet.</p><p>Luke just did a curious head-tilt, a questioning smile on his face and Din quickly tried to rein himself in. Luke could feel his emotional state and that was the last thing he wanted. The Jedi had already showed he was worried for Din’s thoughts and constant fear.</p><p>
  <i>Drowning.</i>
</p><p>He inhaled and exhaled, working to get this emotional disturbance under control. He was better than this. He was a warrior, a king, a Mandalorian for the gods’ sake. </p><p>‘Fuck.’ He growled internally, his temper popping under his skin. ‘Calm down. Calm down.’</p><p>He startled when a hand gently grasped his bare shoulder. “Hey,” Luke smiled. “I think it’s time for you to start the ceremony.”</p><p>“Huh?” He looked down at his husband and realized he had felt his anger rising. Sighing, he reached up and squeezed his hand. “Thank you…I…gods, sorry.”</p><p>Luke just smiled again.</p><p>“Jedi! Jedi!” Selene flopped over so her face was in front of his. “Tell us about the Ewoks! You promised to tell us!”</p><p>He just laughed merrily, looking so at ease and truly in place, “I will keep that promise.”</p><p>Her pink lekkus falling around his face, as she bounced in excitement, “Did you die then?”</p><p>“No, sweetheart.” He grinned. “I promise to tell you if I ever die.”</p><p>“Ok.” She pointed to Din. “Please start Mandola! I wanna hear about Ewoks!”</p><p>“You heard her.” Luke’s grin was contagious.</p><p>The helmet protected him once again as Din found himself matching that same expression and he had to quickly wipe it away. Too many emotions rushing around him and he struggled to control them all.</p><p>“Yes, I think it is good to begin.” He took Grogu so Luke could help Selene down. She gave a hug to his knees before she rushed off to her parents so the Mand’alor could start. Din placed a hand on Luke’s lower back and led him over to their place to begin the community’s festivities. “My people, please take the time--”</p><p>“Mand’alor!” The voice cut through the joyful atmosphere. Head’s snapped over to the edge of the gathering to see a full armored Mandalorian in bright red. He stood tall, long vibroblade in his hand that he held up to point at Din’s direction. “I am Ches Kelborn of Clan Kelborn…and I have come to demand my right of trail by combat for Mandalore.”</p><p>Under his breath, Din cursed, “Fucking shit.”</p><p>“Din?” Luke started.</p><p>“It’s a fucking call-out.” He groaned low, teeth grinding against each other. “I thought these were done.” He looked over to his husband. “He wants to challenge me for the Darksaber and the right as king of Mandalore.”</p><p>“Oh.” Luke blinked and looked between the man in red and his husband. “Oh, well…shit.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>PLEASE GO AND LOOK AT THIS ART: https://drooliesblog.tumblr.com/post/642512301275201536/inspired-from-chapter-8-of-what-the-stars-let-in </p><p>It is so pretty and cute and hysterical. She has AMAZING Dinluke fan art. You gotta go give her a check out, notes, and reblog and whatnot. This seriously cracked me up. Luke is such an idiot. Please, everyone, go and support the people who have done fan art so far. They are just fabulous and deserve so much love for the hard work and passion!</p><p>--</p><p>This fic is a disaster, thank you all so much for sticking with me through it. I feel like it is just crazy with SO much in it and obvious and whatnot, but this is stuff I wanted to see so dammit, I had to write it. So thank you all for being with me through this guilt-pleasure fit!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The Giver</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter Notes: Attempt at action, (if you squint) slightly Dark!Din, Unwanted sexual call-outs, Din is terrible at feelings, Luke is too good at feelings, both get another call out, Boba is a good bro who is very tired of everything, Leia is a good sister who is also tired of everything, Grogu still rules the galaxy, language, and angst.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-o-</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p>They started speaking Mando’a and Luke no longer understood what was happening.</p>
<p>In a matter of seconds, the younglings were gathered and taken away by Koska, including Grogu, with a few of the parents following. Most of the adults stayed behind to witness the challenge, muttering things under their breath as they glared towards the invader.</p>
<p>“Kelborn is one of the older Clans from Mandalore.” Paz explained, keeping his voice low. “They’re one of the larger Clans too…when Djarin first took the throne he got quite a few of them. Thought they learned their lesson.’</p>
<p>“I just can’t believe these things still happen.” Luke muttered back. He was told as the Mand’alor’s spouse he must witness and support his husband. Good for Luke as he’d use his abilities to remain where he was. He was not going to leave Din alone to face this.</p>
<p>“Not often. His reputation is known, respected and feared. Most who challenge him are arrogant, claiming only pure Clan blood should have the throne.” He made a noise of disgust. “Others are just power-hungry and refuse to believe that good things are happening under someone else’s rule.”</p>
<p>The Mandalorian in the red armor pointed to Din with his weapon, speaking harshly in Mando’a, before his weapon then trailed to Luke, pointing directly at the young man’s chest. Paz instantly moved in front of him, which was appreciated but quite unnecessary, stiffening as many onlookers started to make startled noises and loud complaints.</p>
<p>“Shit.” Paz grunted. “This guy just signed up for his death.”</p>
<p>“Why? What happened?” Luke peeked around the massive man’s body. “He saying I shouldn’t be here?”</p>
<p>“No. He just said when he wins he wants to keep you for himself.”</p>
<p>Luke looked baffled, “Wait…what?”</p>
<p>“Jedi or New Republic does not matter to all. He sees you’re beautiful and has heard of your power; you make a perfect Mandalorian spouse. He is demanding when he wins he keeps you because a king only deserves the best consort.”</p>
<p>Luke’s jaw dropped, “Uh…ok?” He looked over to Din who was still but radiating a terrible energy. “Is that allowed?”</p>
<p>“It is a very, very old demand. Almost none ask for it so it was never outlawed as it should’ve been. Usually the spouse has more of a say or can fight for their own hand. Much like the courting gifts…this was a massive insult.”</p>
<p>“Why can’t people just insult me and skip past Din and be done with it?” Luke grumbled, aggravated on his husband’s behalf.</p>
<p>Paz sighed, “It’s not all an insult <i>at</i> you. I was not saying all of that before to give you any sort of confidence. You are beautiful.”</p>
<p>Luke’s head snapped up to Paz, “Uh…what?”</p>
<p>The man looked down at him, “Really, Jedi, are you that big of an idiot? You’re a wet dream for most Mandalorians. Many have expressed jealousy over you belonging to Djarin. Your fault is your association and culture.”</p>
<p>Luke’s face went red. Leave it to Paz to be blunt. “W-What?”</p>
<p>Paz scoffed, “I refuse to believe only that moron Senator saw this. Your people have no taste if you haven’t been pursued.”</p>
<p>Luke coughed, unsure what to say, “W-Well, surely Din is going to put a stop to this. Maybe through talking or --”</p>
<p>The Darksaber lit up.</p>
<p>“Nope. That man is dead.” Paz huffed, sounding excited. He placed a hand on Luke’s shoulder. “Do not interfere. I know your kind gets all weak over the thought of blood and death and whatnot,” he ignored Luke’s ‘I’m a war veteran’ glare, “But this is important to us. If mercy is to be made it is by the Mand’alor’s choice alone. You cannot interrupt or ask.”</p>
<p>Luke opened his mouth but quickly closed it. He knew it wasn’t his place. He was not Mandalorian. He certainly was in no power to critique or change any traditions. This was Din’s world and his fight. “He’ll…be ok?”</p>
<p>Paz scoffed and smacked him upside the head, “Don’t belittle the Mand’alor.”</p>
<p>“Ow.” Luke held his head, wincing. “I don’t mean that I have no faith in him…but…” he frowned, “I guess besides our training I have never seen him fight.”</p>
<p>“Oh, then you’re in for a treat.” Paz chuckled. “He didn’t win his throne by luck.”</p>
<p>Luke never thought so…but that did not make watching someone he loved so much in a battle. Especially with the knowledge it was not just some controlled sparring.</p>
<p>Din said something, his voice harsh, which earned a reaction from the intruding man.</p>
<p>“He’s saying he’ll give Kelborn a chance to turn away and leave.”</p>
<p>“I take it Kelborn is not accepting that?” Luke tried not to sound hopeful, but he would rather see Din happy with his people than fighting.</p>
<p>Paz snorted, “Not at all."</p>
<p>There was a lot of anger burning n the field as the two glared each other down from behind their helmets.</p>
<p>The large Mandalorian next to him was smug, “He’s even refusing to put on his armor.”</p>
<p>“W-Wait, what?” Luke looked up at him, stunned, “What? He’s not…he’s going to fight without his beskar?”</p>
<p>“Save for his helmet.” He was probably grinning maniacally under his own helmet. “Djarin is pissed and confident. He’s looking like a king with that.”</p>
<p>“B-But…”</p>
<p>Kelborn hissed something, setting himself in a ready position. He nodded back over to Luke again and Paz made his own noise of disproval, “He’s disgusting.”</p>
<p>“Huh?”</p>
<p>The others in the audience spewed curses at the man’s direction, those closer keeping fingers over their weapons they always had on them.</p>
<p>“He called you a whore and he’s looking forward in using your mouth and seeing what you look like when you take a real cock.”</p>
<p>Luke groaned and slapped his hand over his face. “Ok, yes, that is disgusting.”</p>
<p>When Kelborn said something else, Paz had to reach over and push Luke’s raising hand down to keep him from flipping him off. “He deserves it but it’ll probably only let him release some more foul promises towards you…and I think our people can only take so much for so longer. Even they are about to disregard tradition to go after him.”</p>
<p>“Enough.” Din finally said. “Your opponent is your focus. Attack or I’ll take this as your surrender. Stop wasting the time of my people and myself.”</p>
<p>The opponent said another thing and did as requested and attacked.</p>
<p>The hair on the back of Luke’s stood up as the weapons met, sparkling, before the opponent’s vibroblade shattered against the saber. Kelborn jumped back and set up his hand, releasing a wall of fire from his gauntlet, and pulled out his blaster.</p>
<p>Din dropped low, slipping to the right to avoid the blaze, and managed to block a few shots which earned loud noises from everyone around them. “Fuck…he has gotten a lot better with your training.”</p>
<p>“Yeah?” Luke couldn’t look away from Din.</p>
<p>“He was decent at the blade but it was always wrong on him. He always used just his strength and speed…I hate to admit he’s smart too so he usually uses that to get that over the other.” Paz explained.</p>
<p>Din managed to get up close, fist smashing deep into Kelborn’s stomach that was exposed. He blocked the knee aiming for his own and made a swipe with the saber towards the man’s neck. Kelborn pushed back, falling on his back and rolled over when Din brought his weapon down, kicking up dirt.</p>
<p>Kelborn went to his hip and pulled out another blade, this one not as long as his originally but from a distance was clearly made of beskar. This was confirmed when he pulled up and made an aggressive attack towards Din, the weapons hitting each other hard.</p>
<p>He was not the aggressor for long. Din bent his knees and began to push forward, forcing Kelborn’s feet to drag backwards in the dirt. No one could see their faces but Luke felt Kelborn’s surprise and brief panic. Din knew how to use his mass and was something he progressively became better at during their training spars. He understood where Luke would be weak and tried to take control over that. Apparently he as doing the same here.</p>
<p>Kelborn moved back and started to put himself back in a ready position but found there was no time to collect his thoughts as Din rushed him. He pulled out his blaster again and started firing, much to the displeasure of the crowd, but Din <i>dodged</i> them.</p>
<p>“Holy shit.” Paz wheezed, awe in his voice. “He’s crazy.” He looked down to the  equally impressed Luke. “What have you been teaching him?”</p>
<p>“Just…Jedi techniques.” </p>
<p>“He was not like this a few days ago. He was always brutal and good but this is masterful.”</p>
<p>“Oh.”</p>
<p>It became clear that Kelborn was outmatched on a level he, and apparently some others, did not truly expect. Din approached from the left, his saber clenched tightly in his right hand, and slammed his left arm into the man’s exposed throat, shoving him to the ground. Kelborn tried to make a move back up but his neck was pressed painfully into the ground, he tried to kick and grasp for a weapon but Din had taken all domination and control and would not allow him any movement.</p>
<p>It was over.</p>
<p>“Yield.” Din snarled, a warning.</p>
<p>Kelborn thrashed slightly again, in a fury and panic, but stilled when more pressure was placed on his neck.</p>
<p>“Yield.” Din commanded again.</p>
<p>It fell silent amongst the crowd, everyone waiting to hear Din’s clear victory.</p>
<p>“I yield.” He spat out.</p>
<p>Luke’s shoulders sagged with relief. It was over. It probably only took five minutes but it felt too long in his opinion. He couldn’t lie, Din had been magnificent; a complete powerhouse that made it clear why he was king. Now that the intensity was over Luke could admire Din in this warrior role. A part of him, the one who was so tired of fighting and death, hated to admit it suited him well. Another part of him was a trembling mess of frazzled sensations. Din without his top, his chest covered with a light sheen of sweat, as he took deep breaths, and he picked himself up, holding the saber over the fallen man. </p>
<p>His posture was powerful and dominating. </p>
<p>It made Luke incredibly weak in the knees. He swallowed hard, feeling desperate and needy. Din was simply spectacular and gorgeous. </p>
<p>“Din,” he whispered in awe.</p>
<p>His husband looked at him and a shudder went down his spine.</p>
<p>He then stiffened as Kelborn moved, “Din!” His hand went up, Force coming out.</p>
<p>Only it was unnecessary as Din’s hand came up quickly and grabbed the blade aiming for his exposed chest. “That was very unwise.”</p>
<p>There was a loud snapping noise that echoed throughout as Din broke Kelborn’s wrist.</p>
<p>The sound made Luke flinch and Kelborn let out a noise of pain, falling back to the ground. Din’s boot followed after, pushing the heel of it into his chest., and brought the Darksber to hover over his exposed neck. “Very, very unwise.”</p>
<p>Luke made a step forward but Paz held him back. </p>
<p>Din turned to look at him a moment, their eyes meeting through his visor, and Luke felt something dark wisp out of him.</p>
<p>“Din…?”</p>
<p>The saber went through the opening on the neck, in between the armor, and the fallen man went limp.</p>
<p>The crowd around them cheered, excited, and the Mand’alor retracted the saber and put it back on his hip and approached Luke, ignoring the dead man he left behind, who was looking at him in open shock.</p>
<p>“D-Din?” He looked up at the man and suddenly felt very small.</p>
<p>Din pulled Luke close, his helmet resting against Luke’s forehead, “Ner.”</p>
<p>Luke had no idea what to do.</p>
<p>The crowd cheered some more, certainly pleased at Din’s actions and statement. He spun around to look at them, keeping Luke pressed against him. “I am the Mand’alor. Come forth and try to take my claim or pledge your allegiance. This is the Way.”</p>
<p>“This is the Way.” All took one knee before him, head’s bowed.</p>
<p>Luke looked around at them, heart throbbing in his chest, before he looked up at Din, “You have to…do that every time?”</p>
<p>“Yes.” </p>
<p>“Oh…” Luke gulped, Din’s fingers pressing against his shoulders. “W-What, uhm, what does ner mean?”</p>
<p>Din looked at him, “It means <i>mine</i>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-o-</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p>Din went feral on Luke that night.</p>
<p>Their sex had been plenty rough since they started to sleep together, sometimes that’s how it was most of the time rather than gentle, but this was something on another level. His energy, fighting high, and victory took over and unleashed all of it on his lover with quite a few reminders to find in the morning.</p>
<p>Luke gaped at his reflection. “W-Well…” He reached up and touched at his neck, “You, uh, like to bite.” He looked behind him, down at his backside, and scowled. “Did you have to bite there too?!”</p>
<p>Din hid his mouth behind his hand, he looked both amused and sheepish, as he placed his shoulder on the doorframe to watch over his husband, “I might have lost control there.”</p>
<p>"That is an understatement." Luke gave him a glare, “We’re going to need to work  on this possessive streak you have.” He looked back at his reflection and scowled; he was covered in bite marks and bruises.</p>
<p>“You certainly got your revenge one me.” Din noted, his own neck carrying a mark and his body covered in some interesting scratches and bruises from Luke’s desperate grip.</p>
<p>“Rough sex is fun <i>during</i> but the aftermath has some drawbacks.”</p>
<p>“Fair.” His gaze trailed over Luke’s body, covered in marks he made, and unconsciously licked his lips. There was something incredibly attractive in how Luke looked after a hard night of desperate, hot, brutal pleasure. </p>
<p>Luke gave him a look as he started to put his clothes on.</p>
<p>“Are you upset?” Din asked.</p>
<p>Luke paused, “Upset?”</p>
<p>“With me.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” he shook his head, “no, I’m not. Well…a little miffed about all these marks I will need to tend over and hide, again we need to talk about that, but besides that, no.” He pulled his top over his head, “Worried is another thing.”</p>
<p>“You’re <i>worried</i> about me?”</p>
<p>“You’re very…” Luke tilted his head to absorb Din in his entirety, “unstable.”</p>
<p>Dark brows rose in interest.</p>
<p>“You’re just very conflicted over all.” He approached his husband. “I’m not sure you know what or how you should feel and it is ripping at you from the inside.”</p>
<p>“I’m a mess…” </p>
<p>“An attractive and kind one…but yes, you are. Majorly.” Luke tried for a smile. “It feels like it is growing worse.” He reached up and cradled Din’s face, “You have had a very difficult time and you are holding a lot in.”</p>
<p>“I’m not a Jedi. I can’t let this stuff go.”</p>
<p>“From what I’ve gathered, Mandalorians do not burden themselves as much as you do. This is a Din thing.”</p>
<p>“That sounds like an insult.” He kissed Luke’s palm.</p>
<p>“Din could never be an insult.” Luke scolded with a grin.</p>
<p>Din’s smile was soft but looked so tired, “About yesterday…”</p>
<p>“You killed someone.” Luke said, understanding where the conversation was going to next. He walked past him and sat on the edge of their bed, looking ready to hear Din’s side of this. “Someone who was already down.”</p>
<p>“I did.”</p>
<p>“Do you do that often?”</p>
<p>“I have done it in the past, as king and back as a bounty hunter. Not often.”</p>
<p>“Why this time?”</p>
<p>“A few reasons…” He ran a hand through his hair and sat next to Luke. “The Kelborns have been difficult in the past. When I won I allowed them to leave. I’ve only killed two people with these duels and one had been a Kelborn. They are an old clan, so they are involved in many old ways. Showing mercy to them may actually urge them to continue to challenge me as I would be seen as weak.”</p>
<p>Din leaned against his knees, staring out at nothing. “He also made a public insult to me in front of my citizens. It was not something that could be overlooked or just forgiven in their eyes.”</p>
<p>“Paz said he proclaimed I’d be his spouse next if won. Was that really an insult to that degree?”</p>
<p>“Yes. You already know, Riduur, that I have right to demand that senator,” remembering that man always gave him a sour taste in his mouth, “to some sort of trail or combat for him trying to court you.”</p>
<p>Luke frowned, “I don’t want to say anything negative about your culture but how is that not seen as a bit extreme? Especially with me since I am still not technically a Mandalorian…I mean, you killed one of your own people for someone that…” He motioned to himself, unsure how else to really describe it. “Isn’t.”</p>
<p>“You’re my husband. That makes you part of this.”</p>
<p>Luke reached over and grasped Din’s hand. He was not sure what to say in regards to this but it felt like Din needed it at the moment. The darkness that had pushed under his skin the day before was no longer as obvious. Din was far calmer and his terrible was relaxed.</p>
<p>“I was also angry.” Din finally confessed. “What he said about you…how he wanted to use you…I saw red.”</p>
<p>Luke sighed, “I feel like I’ve brought nothing but bad luck here.”</p>
<p>“This was not your fault.” </p>
<p>“I’m not saying things were perfect before I arrived but you have to admit that there has been some hard days.”</p>
<p>“All choices by others. Not you.” He pushed some of Luke’s hair behind his ear. “I can’t understand how someone like you, a hero, seems to hate yourself so much.”</p>
<p>Startled, Luke looed at him, “You think I hate myself?”</p>
<p>“You’re kind to everyone but yourself.” Din reminded him. “I don’t think I have heard you say one truly positive thing about who you are.”</p>
<p>“Huh…really?” </p>
<p>“You haven’t noticed?”</p>
<p>“I haven’t really thought about it.” </p>
<p>Din heaved a heavy sigh. “Luke…”</p>
<p>“Don’t Luke me.” He huffed. “We’re focusing on <i>you</i>.”</p>
<p>“I think it is fair conversation.” </p>
<p>Luke pouted a bit, “I think you’re the better topic here.”</p>
<p>Din had to laugh and grabbed the man and pulled him on his lap, “Are you sure you’re some Master warrior?”</p>
<p>“I assure you I am.”</p>
<p>“Dumbass.” Din held him close, nuzzling into his hair. It was soft and Luke honestly smelled so clean and pleasant. He closed his eyes and felt himself relax. Like this he could find his mind emptying and he wasn’t worried, or fearful, angry or overwhelmed. The moment was soft and nice and he probably could fall asleep.</p>
<p>Luke pressed against him, “Din?”</p>
<p>“Hmm?” He kept his eyes closed, not ready to face reality. It would only be better if Grogu were there with them. His son and husband safe, under his watch and away from the dangers that filled the galaxy. He internally sighed and had to admit that he did sound too overprotective and possessive. Din had never thought himself as struggling with such flaws but, well, here he was.</p>
<p>“Would you feel comfortable if I told you?”</p>
<p>His arms squeezed Luke closer, “I don’t know…”</p>
<p>“Ok,” Luke pressed against him. “I’ll wait.”</p>
<p>“Sorry.”</p>
<p>Luke smiled, “It’s fine.”</p>
<p>“It’s not. I just don’t understand what I feel for you and hearing your feelings… I can’t return them.”</p>
<p>“I don’t need you to return them. I just want to be able to tell you. You don’t owe me anything simply because I lov…ah, have feelings for you.” He corrected, sheepishly. “I just want you comfortable. You do not have to feel the same.”</p>
<p>“Just…give me a little more time. Please.”</p>
<p>Luke smiled sadly into Din’s shoulders, “Yeah. You can take all the time you need.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-o-</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p>Grogu squealed as Luke scooped him up and blew on his stomach. “Ba, ba!”</p>
<p>“Up again?” Luke asked with a grin.</p>
<p>“Mwah!”</p>
<p>Luke nodded, “Ok, ready?”</p>
<p>“Ree!” The child wiggled around and then was tossed in the air and then stayed there. Grogu giggled, swimming around the air and slowly doing  safe flips around.</p>
<p>“Ok, doing good, sweetie, now just come down to me nice and easy.” Luke coaxed, his hands open above him, “I’m ready for you. I got you. So you just try to come here without worry.”</p>
<p>“Ba!”</p>
<p>“You can feel the Force, Grogu, just use it slowly…imagine a string connecting you and me and follow it.” He urged gently.</p>
<p>Grogu made soft excited noise and started to move around, grunting in concentration as he started to float back to Luke’s hands.</p>
<p>“Good job, stay calm. I have you. You can take all the time you want.”</p>
<p>“Not every day you see a kid flying.” Boba greeted as he approached Din who was watching over the two from a slight distances away. “You’re handling the training better than I expected.”</p>
<p>Din refused to remove his eyes from the pair but nodded in acknowledgement for his friend, “After seeing what he can do and experiencing his teaching for myself it just seemed like the better choice. The kid needs to know how to use his gifts and protect himself. Luke is the only one who can do that.”</p>
<p>“Hm,” Boba hummed in agreement. “And yet you claim you don’t trust ‘im.”</p>
<p>“I can’t.”</p>
<p>Boba scoffed, “Stop being a coward, Djarin, it doesn’t suit you.”</p>
<p>Din’s lips thinned, “Being cautious, especially given the unusual and dangerous situation we are all in, does not seem cowardly, Fett.”</p>
<p>“That’s just an excuse and you know it.” Boba huffed out annoyed air. “You love him and that scares you.”</p>
<p>Din stiffened.</p>
<p>“I’m not, and will not, be fond of Jedi…but they’re gone and this one,” he nodded to Luke who was still keeping his arms open up and providing soft and sweet support to Grogu who inched closer to him. “Is good and you’re going to lose him if you continue this stupidity.”</p>
<p>There was nothing Din could say. He didn’t know what to say. The thought of losing Luke, gods, he felt sick. “I…can’t…I can’t have someone like that…he has too much power over me.”</p>
<p>“I hear that may be part of the whole falling in love thing.” Boba rolled his eyes. “Just tell him and stay married. Simple.”</p>
<p>“It’s not simple.”</p>
<p>“It is. You’re just a fucking moron.”</p>
<p>“He’s part of the New Republic.”</p>
<p>“At least he has some fucking flaw.” Boba said with his typical harsh humor. “Your paranoia is really making you stupid, not cautious, if you think he is actually acting as a double agent to steal your planet.”</p>
<p>“You know better than most what people are like. That,” he needed over to Luke, “does not exist.”</p>
<p>“Fucking moron. There are countless of lives in a galaxy…yes, Djarin, that <i>does</i> exist. Might be rare but it is there. You also know this. You took your time admitting that it was your kid but Grogu is just that, a kid, he had to stay with you as your figured out your emotional panic. The Jedi does not. He can, and probably will, walk away from you one day if you continue this.”</p>
<p>Din said nothing back.</p>
<p>“There is a lot I hate about the Jedi but I guess I can admit they were right about some things. Don’t let this fear you have take over your life. It does a nasty thing to you and you will end up with a lot more loss than you’re ready for. At the very least admit it to yourself so some steps can be taken.”</p>
<p>Admit that he was in love with Luke?</p>
<p>Was he? How was he supposed to just know something like that? Love was sacred and special and so beautiful and gentle and…he wasn’t. He was broken and bloody and filled with anger and fear and…love wasn’t for him. Love couldn’t be for him. He still did not know how he managed to be a father. Being in love? He couldn’t…he wasn’t meant for that.</p>
<p>Gods, how did Luke figure it out, accept it, and then just admit it?</p>
<p>He wiped his face, keeping his hand over it for a moment as he stared out at Luke who grabbed Grogu as he finally made it into Luke’s waiting hands. The two cheered at Grogu’s victory.</p>
<p>Another broken, desperate sigh escaped him as he watched the two most important, gods were they so important, individuals in his life laugh and bounce together. Luke jumped up and down, his blond hair following after, and giving that dimpled smile to Grogu who just squealed for more.</p>
<p>“Ba!”</p>
<p>“Yes, <i>ba</i>!” Luke laughed as they bonked their foreheads together. “Again?”</p>
<p>“Mah!”</p>
<p>“Ok…one, two,…three!” He then tossed Grogu back up in the air, catching him with the Force to keep him steady in the air.</p>
<p>It took Grogu far less time to get back into Luke’s arms. “Good job, buddy! That was amazing!”</p>
<p>“Bwa!” Grogu cheered, throwing his little hands up.</p>
<p>“Din!” Luke looked over to them, grinning brighter than any sun, “He’s doing fantastic! He is a natural with this!”</p>
<p>Din felt a painful hit into his stomach and all his air left his lungs.</p>
<p>
  <i>Oh.</i>
</p>
<p>He nodded back, his chest aching, but found he couldn’t say anything back. </p>
<p>“Yeah. You’re not in love at all. How could I ever begin to think you were?” Boba sneered. “Stop being an idiot, Djarin, and admit it for the love of the gods.”</p>
<p>Din looked down at the ground, trying to catch his breath, his head spinning. “I…”</p>
<p>“I’m about to break your skull.” Boba warned.</p>
<p>Din looked back to Luke who gave him a curious smile but was distracted when Grogu started to climb up on his shoulders and started to play with his fair. Luke just reached up to tickle him.</p>
<p>“Yes,” he nodded, releasing a terrible breath. “I do.”</p>
<p>Boba snorted, “Next step is telling him.”</p>
<p>“How do I do that?”</p>
<p>“You just fucking <i>tell him</i>.” It looked like he was about to follow through his threat to smash him upside the head. “Now, you’re needed. That General called for you.”</p>
<p>Din tried for a glare but it didn’t hit the mark when he still looked like he was suffocating, “Why didn’t you tell me that before?”</p>
<p>“Because you’re pathetic. Hey, Jedi! Your sister is calling for you.”</p>
<p>Luke looked over, excited, as he came over to them, keeping Grogu close. “Oh great!”</p>
<p>He smiled up at Din as he came up to his side and Din had to look away. It was too much. It hurt.</p>
<p>
  <i>I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. IloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyou.</i>
</p>
<p>Din pushed his helmet over his head, panic hitting his nervous system. His mind wouldn’t stop. He couldn’t think of this. It was too much and he was about to shutdown.</p>
<p>“Din?”</p>
<p>“Fine!” He coughed, mind spiraling.</p>
<p>“Well, you’re not…do you need to talk about it?” Luke looked up at him, worry etched on his face. </p>
<p>“No, no…I’m fine. We just…we need to go and see what your sister needs.” His voice sounded dry and desperate but he grabbed Luke’s wrist and gently pulled him along; his fingers unconsciously rubbing over the exposed skin. “Just…yes, let’s go.”</p>
<p>Boba watched the scene with complete and utter exhaustion and disappointment. “I need a fucking drink.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-o-</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p>“Mah!” Grogu waved from Luke’s lap, making grabby hands towards the woman’s face on the screen.</p>
<p>"Wait, we really have to attend this?" Luke tried not to groan.</p>
<p>"Yes. I warned you there would need to be something." Leia sighed. "Did you think the Senate forgot about throwing a ridiculous event?"</p>
<p>Luke sighed, looking up at Din, "Is it too late for me to be an official hostage and say, oops, I'm imprisoned, can't attend?"</p>
<p>Din let out a surprise laugh, "I don’t think that would work in my favor."</p>
<p>"You be my hostage then."</p>
<p>"No." Din and Leia responded instantly. Din sounded fondly amused. Leia sounded ready to Force-choke her brother through the comm.</p>
<p>"It's one party. Maybe two days here." Leia explained.</p>
<p>"Ew."</p>
<p>"Mand'alor, please smack your husband upside the head."</p>
<p>"It would be wrong for me to raise a violent hand against him." Din noted back, as he looked down to Luke, his fingers desperate to push through the gold hair. He resisted but only just.</p>
<p>"No, please don't tell me he's corrupted you. You were supposed to get him under control." Leia begged and then glared at the blond. "What did you do to him?"</p>
<p>"You underestimated my power." Luke gave her a cheeky smile.</p>
<p>Leia growled. Din just shook his head.</p>
<p>"Are you sure you can't do anything about him?" She grumbled.</p>
<p>"I'll talk to him." Din promised though Luke had an understanding there probably wouldn't be much talking.</p>
<p>She pinched the bridge of her nose. “Luke…you and your husband are attending. No arguments.”</p>
<p>“You can’t tell a king what to do.” Luke huffed back.</p>
<p>“Yes. I can.”</p>
<p>“I can admit I am concerned about attending this as well.” Din said, placing a hand on Luke’s shoulder. “Visiting Coruscant is not exactly something I am excited about.”</p>
<p>“No one in this conversation is excited about it.” She admitted. “But Han will be here at the same time. You can meet up with him and see what he’s found out from Babu.”</p>
<p>“Mah!” Grogu crawled up against Luke’s chest, cuddling against the heartbeat. </p>
<p>“We can’t bring Grogu.” Luke said with a concerned frown. </p>
<p>“Two days.” Leia promised. “Then you’re done. They’re breathing down my neck in seeing you both and all you married bliss.”</p>
<p>“Is there anything we can do to use this to our advantage?” Luke tried.</p>
<p>“It’ll depend on what Han brings.”</p>
<p>Luke looked up at Din, “Maybe you can stay on Mandalore? As your husband maybe I can act as a representative and say you are busy. You shouldn’t have to go be around people who are trying to take your planet and power.”</p>
<p>Din stiffened, “<i>Absolutely not</i>.”</p>
<p>“But--”</p>
<p>“You’re not being left alone to deal with that pack of hormonal animals. You’re my husband and I’d like to ensure everyone on that planet knows that.”</p>
<p>Luke blushed and looked away.</p>
<p>Leia’s brow tilted, “So, you’re coming.”</p>
<p>“Yes.” Luke cleared his throat, cheeks flushed. “I guess we don’t have a choice.”</p>
<p>“Nope.” She hummed. “Mand’alor, would you mind if I speak to my brother alone? I need to talk to him about his behavior.”</p>
<p>“Don’t leave me with her.” Luke begged.</p>
<p>Din chuckled and reached down and grabbed Grogu. “Good luck, Riduur.”</p>
<p>“You fucking traitor.”</p>
<p>Then he gave a little tip to Luke’s chin and walked out. The Jedi groaned, his face red at the seductive move, and covered his face. “I am in deep, Leia.”</p>
<p>“I noticed.” She frowned. “Yet he is saying he doesn’t feel the same and won’t let you tell him your own feelings?”</p>
<p>“I know it sounds harsh but Din is just…it’s hard. He’s been through so much and he is carrying so much. He deserves time and I want to give that to him.”</p>
<p>“Luke, you can’t keep giving like this.” Leia said, her voice a plea. “Fake marriage or not, on his planet or not, you have to get something in return.”</p>
<p> “I’m fine.” Luke promised. “Din isn’t selfish--”</p>
<p>“He’s not. He is sacrificing a lot for his people and, as you said, he’s burdened with a lot. But he is so focused on that and you’re not getting anything.”</p>
<p>“I am. It’s slower, yes, but he has a child and people to look after. Just because his <i>fake</i> husband isn’t his first priority does not mean he is bad.”</p>
<p>“Not saying that either….but if you’re not his first priority, why is he yours?”</p>
<p>“Why not?” Luke looked openly at her.</p>
<p>She sighed, “Luke…”</p>
<p>“This isn’t…look, I really appreciate your concern in this, I do, but what exactly do you want me to do?”</p>
<p>She wiped her face, stressed, “I don’t know. I just hate seeing my brother in a relationship that’s not…healthy.”</p>
<p>“Arranged marriage coated thickly in political plot probably wouldn’t be healthy for most.” Luke argued. “We can agree this has turned out a lot better than originally expected.”</p>
<p>“You’re in love with someone who might not love you back. You’re both just…you’re on different coordinates with this relationship.”</p>
<p>“We’re both at least aware of this.” Luke tried. “We’re going to discuss this more when this is all over.”</p>
<p>“And if he decides he doesn’t love you?”</p>
<p>“We separate.” Gods, just saying that made him sick. “I leave him alone.”</p>
<p>“And move on.”</p>
<p>Luke frowned, “I…don’t see myself feeling like this for another person. I know a part of me is tied to him in a way I cannot just unravel. But I would let him go if that is needed.”</p>
<p>Leia sighed again, pressing her chin against her palm, “You deserve a happy ending.”</p>
<p>“Might not be in the stars for me.” Luke tried for a smile. “I’d still have all of you and my focus on building a school. I’ll be more than happy with that.”</p>
<p>“I know we’d be more than enough…but you deserve so much more, Luke. If you want romance you deserve to have it.”</p>
<p>“People should not always get what they want.” He looked over her shoulder, past her window and into the nightlife of Coruscant. “I still don’t know…me in love just spells disaster, don’t you think?”</p>
<p>“His choices aren’t your curse.”</p>
<p>“I know.”</p>
<p>“No, you don’t.”</p>
<p>Luke refused to answer that.</p>
<p>“You may be in a weird, maybe fake or maybe not, relationship but that does not excuse how imbalanced it is. Yes, he is shouldering a lot of terrible things and responsibility but so are you…and you’re still trying to support him while, from the sound of it, you are not expecting or pushing the same to happen to you. A marriage is a partnership. One person cannot be a pillar and it be fair and work. You’re are going to have to let some of this responsibility you feel go and let someone else give you something for once.”</p>
<p>Luke’s fist clenched, “I can’t ask him for any more than what he is already giving me.”</p>
<p>“Yes you can.” She pressed. “Just…something. You deserve something, Luke. Please…please don’t forget that.”</p>
<p>He looked away, “I’ll see you soon.”</p>
<p>Leia frowned, but did not push, “Ok. I look forward to seeing you again.”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Luke tried for a smile. “Me too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-o-</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p>He couldn’t sleep.</p>
<p>Even with Din, finally, resting (he could be a worse insomniac than Luke), and his breathing normally soothed him to sleep…but not this night. His mind was a frantic spiral and he felt so emotionally tired that sleep sounded exhausted.</p>
<p>After watching Din sleep for a few minutes, Luke finally gave up and slowly moved off the bed and away from the warm body to slip a shirt on and sneak out. He was happy that his training left him with such a strong stealth ability as, for once, he wasn’t sure he wanted to talk to Din.</p>
<p>He just wanted to be alone, in the open air, for a few minutes.</p>
<p>Luke made his way up to the roof, sitting down on the flat surface, and sighed heavily as he looked out at the silent nightlife of the city. Some homesteads had their lights on and every so often he would sense someone taking a midnight walk along the safe streets in their own thoughts. Many Mandalorians had their own night struggles.</p>
<p>Straightening his back, Luke closed his eyes and tried to take deep breaths and clear his head. </p>
<p>
  <i>Relax. Breathe. Let it go.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Let it go…</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Let it go…</i>
</p>
<p>He growled. “Fucking hells.”</p>
<p>“Troubled, young Skywalker is, hmm?” </p>
<p>Luke’s eyes snapped open and found a shimmering form sitting before him, legs crossed, and staff in his hands, with a smile on his face.</p>
<p>“W-Wha…?” Luke couldn’t believe what he as seeing. They hadn’t made contact since he burned his father. He blinked, opened and closed his mouth, a moment as he just openly stared.</p>
<p>“Oh?” Yoda chortled. “No pleasantries, then? Not for an old friend?”</p>
<p>“M-Master.” Luke nodded in a shock greeting. “Uh…hi?”</p>
<p>“Surprised are you?”</p>
<p>“A little.” Luke admitted. “What are you doing here?”</p>
<p>“My padawan is having issues…as a Master I wish to assist.” He shifted as if making himself comfortable for a long conversation. “Now, what troubles you?”</p>
<p>“I…don’t know? I’m trying to keep my feelings under control but I feel this strain.”</p>
<p>“Not easy keeping balance is.”</p>
<p>“Maybe.” He looked at his hands, clenching and unclenching them. “I do not feel angry…or maybe I do. I’m haunted, Master. By Palpatine, by my father, by my choices.”</p>
<p>“Regret them do you?”</p>
<p>“No.” He quickly shook his head. “But they haunt me all the same.”</p>
<p>“Sometimes doing what is right is harder than doing wrong.” Yoda explained.</p>
<p>“I am trying to…I am trying to be a Jedi and handle all of this but…” He ran a hand through his hair. “I’m struggling, Master.”</p>
<p>“Trying to be a Jedi, hm? Think this is wise?” Yoda tapped his cane, “Wrong the Jedi were. About many things. Handling emotions. Understanding trauma. Love.” He looked pointedly at Luke. “Afraid of them, we were. Filled with hubris.” He sighed. “Thought we were right.”</p>
<p>“You were right about many other things.” Luke reminded.</p>
<p>Yoda chuckled, “Perhaps. For many years, yes. Towards the end the council became divided. Allowed ourselves to become lost due to fear.” He sighed, “Saw this, I did, over my many years there. Manipulated we were. And now, so many lost.”</p>
<p>“I swear to you I am trying to bring it back. As close to the old traditions as possible.”</p>
<p>“With a few changes I see.” Yoda went back to smiling.</p>
<p>“Yeah, well,” he blushed a bit. “Some traditions should grow.”</p>
<p>“Indeed it should.”</p>
<p>“I don’t…gods,” he put his head into the palms of his hands. “I don’t know. My emotions are just…Master, I don’t know what I am doing or how to respond or handle any of this. I am trying to avoid the path of my father…I do not want to become like him but…Master I love him. I love Din so much and I…how can this be fine? I’m too powerful…it…gods.”</p>
<p>“Strong, like your father.” Yoda looked him over. “But him, you are not.”</p>
<p>Luke flinched.</p>
<p>“Not insult. Towards you or dear Anakin. Only truth. Luke you are and no one else. Fear your father’s path you do when it was never his choice alone to make.” Yoda offered as comfort. “Mistakes the Jedi made with him. Manipulated he was. Poisoned for years.”</p>
<p>“There is too much in me.” Luke motioned, looking at his hands, panic crawling at his throat. “Before, I struggled to connect and now I cannot seem to stop. It’s always in me and out of me and I can sense too much…do too much. I started to count billions of grains of sand…I took down an army…and it…it <i>hurts</i>. It can really hurt.”</p>
<p>“Careful you must be. Dangerous extreme use of the Force is.” Yoda warned. “Pain, breaking, death…there are consequences to it.”</p>
<p>“I figured.” Luke agreed, remembering his intense exhaustion and how, at times, he’d start to bleed. “Do you know why I am like this, Master? Why the Force and I are so…intertwined?”</p>
<p>“Conductor you are. Much like Anakin. Force calls to you, flows through you…a child of it you are. A favorite, one might say.” Yoda crossed his hands over his cane. “But our bodies, limited they are, cannot handle so much flowing through them.”</p>
<p>“I feel like I’m a ticking bomb.”</p>
<p>“With your training you can control it.”</p>
<p>“Father was unable to and he had far more training than I did. If I went dark like him--”</p>
<p>“You are your mother’s son too, are you not?” Yoda pressed. “Strong in the Light she was. Kind and good. Nothing gained from her?”</p>
<p>“She wasn’t Force sensitive.” Luke tried to argue.</p>
<p>“Mother to you, she was. You have her too. Fore-sensitive or not, in the end, matters not. Choices,” He punctuated clearly, “make you good.”</p>
<p>“But the Darkness…”</p>
<p>“And you think the Dark side calls only you, hmm?” Yoda’s earls flicked. “Think if you love only you will fall?”</p>
<p>Luke blinked at him, “What does that mean?”</p>
<p>“Your husband--”</p>
<p>“Din is not…he’s…” Luke groaned, feeling his anger spike. “I’m sorry but, <i>no</i>, Master. He is not going to the dark side. He is strong and has sharp instincts that could almost pass as Force-sensitive but he is anything but.”</p>
<p>“Dark side is possible for all who live, not just Jedi. Force is there even when they’re not aware, is it not?”</p>
<p>“Din wouldn’t…”</p>
<p>“But you would? Only you? Because Jedi and Skywalker you are?” Yoda humphed, “Tarkin, Krennic, Thrawn…all names known for the Empire and Sith they were not. Men of dark choices. Path of evil or good, not reserved for one person.”</p>
<p>“But Din is good.” Luke tried to make his teacher see reason.</p>
<p>“And so are you. Love and attachment affects all.” He closed his eyes. “Much anger, sadness, and fear I sense from your husband. Natural they are. But dangerous still in the hands of any.”</p>
<p>“He…doesn’t love me. He wants this marriage to end.”</p>
<p>Yoda cackled, “Oh Skywalker, still dense I see.” He provided Luke one of his old sage smiles. “Killed a man for you, did he not?”</p>
<p>“That…that was his culture.”</p>
<p>“His culture offered a route of mercy. He has done so in the past.” His smile then fell. “Blinded by him you are. Much like your mother.”</p>
<p>“Mother?” Luke had not expected that.</p>
<p>“She saw signs, too late for her I am afraid, but she knew of the darkness swelling in Anakin. Much like Obi-Wan she could not believe someone as good as Anakin would fall.” He sighed. “No pushing. Too much forgiveness. Too much understanding and space.”</p>
<p>“And…that’s bad.”</p>
<p>“Too much is too much. No matter the side.” The master scoffed. “Caring and love are hard. Difficult. As is life. You must show firmness to also show your affection.”</p>
<p>“I’m being too lenient with Din.” Luke gathered and frowned, “To…to the point it’s dishonest?”</p>
<p>“Not quiet dishonest, no. Close it is.” Yoda warned. “Hiding yourself from him you are. Urging his wholeness but not allowing your own.”</p>
<p>“That’s…dishonesty.” Luke said, his voice heavy. </p>
<p>“You are imbalanced.” Yoda said firmly. “Very much so.”</p>
<p>“I am resisting the Dark--”</p>
<p>“No.” Yoda said harshly, snapping his cane down. “Resisting you are not. <i>Fearful</i> you are. Too afraid. One can have too much Darkness in them, yes, but one can also have too much Light. Desperate you are to be good that you lost yourself in the Light.”</p>
<p>Luke was stunned, “I...didn’t think that was possible…?”</p>
<p>“Of course possible! Did you learn nothing from my teachings?” It looked like he wanted to hit Luke with his cane. “Balance is found within both sides…not just one. Most are Light when they are balanced…but one in the same, these are not.”</p>
<p>“What about do or do not?” A rock flew past his head and he dove out of the way to avoid it. “I think that was a fair question!”</p>
<p>“Hmm,” Yoda growled, sounding similar to Grogu. “Thick-headed too. Stubborn, like both parents, yes.”</p>
<p>Luke sighed and crossed his legs and stared at his wise master, “Then what is it? What am I doing wrong?”</p>
<p>“You say you wish to be a man and yet you treat yourself like a god.” Yoda noted, tilting his head. “Not ego…but untouchable. You are a Jedi. A peacekeeper. A leader to wisdom and a protector of good. You are <i>not</i> a pillar. Not meant to be one. Yet this is not how you act.”</p>
<p>“H-How am I supposed to act?”</p>
<p>“Yourself, young Skywalker. And you have anger and fear in you like the rest. What you have believed is letting go is just you ignoring them. You refuse to let those you  love see it.”</p>
<p>“Why…why do they have to see it?” Luke asked with nerves. “What if I hurt them?”</p>
<p>“You control yourself.”</p>
<p>Luke let out a frustrated groan, almost a scream, “I thought that was what I was doing!”</p>
<p>“No! Ignoring is what you are doing. Cowering is what you are doing. You believe you control by simply pushing them in the darkness. Ignoring is not control. You are not facing yourself.”</p>
<p>The man scrubbed his face, “I don’t know how to share this with anyone. Especially Din. I…I do want to tell him but…Master, I can’t without Leia’s permission. What happens to me will affect her.”</p>
<p>Yoda inhaled and exhaled deeply, “Yes, twin suns you are. Bright and warm but in orbit together.”</p>
<p>“How do I tell Din my biggest fear when…when I <i>can’t</i> tell him? I trust him to not say anything but…I am only one half of it. I must get her permission.”</p>
<p>“Difficult it is.” Yoda agreed. “But impossible it is not.”</p>
<p>“How?” Luke begged again. “I don’t know what to do.”</p>
<p>“Talk to him, young Skywalker. Show him this side you hide. Face your fear and let it go.”</p>
<p>“I don’t want to hurt him.”</p>
<p>“Hurt comes with love. Give and take. You are giving too much and hurting you both it is. Learn to fear and let it go. Learn to take.”</p>
<p>“Isn’t that selfish…ness?” Luke looked around when he found himself alone and groaned. “Ok, yeah, bye, nice talking to you too.” He flopped on his back to look up at the dome above him. “Fucking Jedi’s need to be mysterious.”</p>
<p>Placing the palms of his hands against his eyes and let out a miserable, broken groan.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok, another chapter done and behind me! Slowly inching closer to the end now..more plot to join us! Along with...uh...er..hey, look over there! Something totally not super-painful-angst!! (runs off)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The Secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter PSA: Talk of future crossdressing, Din really sucks at feelings, family bonds, language, maybe a shoehorn plot, flirty Luke, and angst.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-o-</p>
</div><p> </p><p>Luke wanted to fly his X-Wing to Coruscant.</p><p>Din was not comfortable with Luke traveling outside the Crest. The trip would take multiple hours of separation and coming into an uncomfortable territory where people were probably planning on kidnapping the Jedi (Boba gave him such an exhausted glare and Din briefly worried for his skull). It just felt better if Luke was with him.</p><p>Luke just tilted a brow at him so Din, the prideful king he was, instantly caved in.</p><p>Boba just covered his face at the pathetic sight. He was very pleased he would stay on Mandalore to watch over everything so he did not have to witness his king act like a lovesick fool. </p><p>“Are you sure we need to bring your droid?” Din grumbled as Luke loaded up Artoo into the X-Wing.</p><p>“He’s been restless as well. We haven’t been in this since I got here.” The Jedi turned to look at his husband, smiling. “Besides, I know he wants to see everyone and I asked Han to get me something for an update for him from the person looking at the Trooper.”</p><p>“What update?”</p><p>“For a better messaging system.” Luke went back to work on prepping his ship. “I’ll show you it when we meet up with Han.”</p><p>Din huffed, “Joy.”</p><p>Luke gave him a humored look, “I think you’re going to like him one of these days.”</p><p>“Doubtful.” He came closer to Luke, “Can I not convince you to just come in the Crest?”</p><p>“Can I pilot and can Artoo come?”</p><p>Din scowled.</p><p>“Then  X-Wing it is.” Luke chirped back happily.</p><p>“Still don’t see why you need that thing.” He glared at Artoo who was loaded up at the top. He swore the thing glared back at him.</p><p>“Well besides the update that I already told you about,” Luke gave a knock on a part with a wrench when something refused to budge, muttering briefly about fucking sand, and continued, “I think it will be in our favor to have him there. We’ll have a lot better shot at finding secrets with him.”</p><p>“Your droid is that good?”</p><p>“Yes. If you can get him directly connected he’ll find his way past most any firewall. Even ones with the purpose of blocking droids. But again, directly connected, which is why you had little luck with him and the Troopers.” He dropped his tool back in his case and loaded it up. “He did it often in the Clone Wars. Apparently, with his constant access he is read as sort of a master key. He was able to get into Imperial data on the first Death Star without any notice.”</p><p>“Pre-Empire has some perks.” Din had to admit that was a frightfully useful tool to have. A droid part of the former Republic, Jedi Order, and dawn of the Empire could still be encoded in multiple data-systems and seen as safe. Part of him wondered if that could be a reason for the necessary face-scan back on Morak. It had just wanted to ensure a human was using the system, not a droid. The Empire had been so arrogant to think no one could infiltrate their base so they just needed to protect themselves from droids.</p><p>“So, you’re thinking of getting him to hack in.”</p><p>“Yes. The New Republic and files on Coruscant are large so I can’t guarantee how much he’ll find in the short time we are there…but if there is dirt, he’ll pull it out.”</p><p>Din took a glance up at Artoo who beeped in smugness.</p><p>He still hated the thing.</p><p>“Fine. He’s not staying in our room.”</p><p>Luke rolled his eyes, “Fine. He’ll probably want to see Threepio anyway.” He then passed and looked over at Din. “You can’t kill Threepio.”</p><p>“I’m not so anti-droid I am going to start blasting all that you own.”</p><p>“No.” Luke stared him down. “You can’t kill him.”</p><p>Din stared back, “How annoying is he?”</p><p>“Extremely.”</p><p>“Fuck.”</p><p>“I love him, he is an amazing friend of mine…but he is not good around people with tempers." He gave a pointed look to his husband. "You can’t kill him no matter what he says.”</p><p>Luke and his affection for droids. Din would never understand it. He gave them pronouns, talked to them as if they were alive, called them his friends…it was odd. Yes he had a soft spot for IG after the reprogramming but would he have actually started to really see it as a friend had things been different?</p><p>He just settled on the idea that his husband was just too soft and friendly for his own good and could probably make friends with a rock if provided enough time.</p><p>As stupid as the thought was it still made Din smile to himself. Maybe it wasn’t such a surprise that he fell in love with the Jedi. It seemed impossible to resist.</p><p>Now he just needed to tell him.</p><p>Which, no Boba, was not simple. Din had only managed to think it, he couldn’t even say it when he was alone. It was not so much a fear of rejection, especially since Luke had made it clear the feelings were mutual, but that innate fear of just being wrong. Admitting made it real. He would never be able to escape from Luke. He would hand over so much power over him, so much trust, and to show a side of him no one had seen before.</p><p>His mind and Mandalorian training kept screaming about different what-ifs and possibilities. </p><p>“You’re thinking too much again.” Luke noticed.</p><p>“You need to stop using your Jedi stuff on me.”</p><p>“I don’t need to use my Jedi stuff to tell me that.” Luke’s lips twitched. “You’re obvious.”</p><p>Din snorted. “I doubt I am that obvious.”</p><p>“You keep thinking that.” He grinned, pinching his cheeks. “It’s very cute.” And then gave his face a pat.</p><p>“Brat.”</p><p>“You can complain about that all you want when we get to Coruscant. You'll fit right in with the other politicians.”</p><p>“Hilarious.” Din grunted.</p><p>“Go on and get in your ship and I’ll see you on site, ok?”</p><p>He sighed, “Just be careful.”</p><p>“What, don’t you trust me?” Luke teased.</p><p>“Coming from the man who said one hasn’t properly lived until you smash a speeder into a tree.”</p><p>“<i>Nearly</i>.” Luke corrected. “Not smashing. That would leave me rather dead, I’d suspect.”</p><p>“I suspect the same.” He leaned down and bumped his head against Luke’s. Luke just gave him a comforting smile. “Just be careful, ok?”</p><p>“I’ll have you know that I am a rather decent pilot. It’ll be fine.” He stood up and gave him a kiss. “And I promise to be careful. You have nothing to worry about.”</p><p>“I have plenty to worry about with you.’</p><p>“I think I’ve proven I can handle myself.” He then peeked over Din’s shoulder to throw a smirk at the large Mandalorian in blue loading up a small amount of supplies for the visit. He looked just as excited on leaving Mandalore as Din did. “We going to race there, Paz?”</p><p>Paz looked up and then over at Din.</p><p>Din glared at them both. “No.”</p><p>They both sulked.</p><p>Din used his fingers to take Luke’s chin and made him look up at him. “Riduur, behave.”</p><p>Luke chuckled, “I’ll do my best.” He looked over and grinned when Boba approached with Grogu in his hands. He picked the child up and hugged him tight. Grogu babbled happily, pressing his ear against Luke’s chest. Luke smiled and cuddled Grogu’s head, thumb brushing over his head tenderly. “We’ll be back soon, ok?”</p><p>“Ba!”</p><p>Din came up and had his turn, pressing their heads together. “You need to behave too. Listen to Fett.”</p><p>“Mhe.” Grogu patted over Din’s face.</p><p>He smiled at his son and then took a side-glance to Luke who was just watching them with that same loving smile. “We’ll be back in a few days.”</p><p>‘And,’ he promised them both, ‘we’ll talk to him about officially adopting you.’</p><p>His heart pounded at the thought. It made him warm and queasy. Luke as Grogu’s buir…Luke carrying the Clan symbol, Luke officially Din’s and Grogu’s alone.</p><p>“Patoo.” Grogu gurgled, excited, as if he understood. Of course, with his abilities it was possible he did. He purred, “Ba!”</p><p>“Yeah.” Din smiled, voice soft. “We’ll do that when we get back.”</p><p>“Mah!!” He nodded and bonked against Din.</p><p>“Behave, ad’ika.”</p><p>“He!” Grogu giggled but Din took that as a promise. He was handed over to Boba and his little feet kicked around.</p><p>Din nodded to Boba, “Please keep watch over him.”</p><p>Boba grunted, “And you better not do anything stupid.”</p><p>“I’ll do my best.” Din promised with another and turned to Luke, leading him away, smiling to himself when Luke kept looking back to give Grogu a wave or a smile. “He’ll be fine.”</p><p>“I know…” He gave Din a humored tip of his lips. “I know it’s not really my place…I’ve only known him for a few months but I just…I guess I got used to seeing him pretty much every day.”</p><p>“He’ll miss you too.” Din helped Luke up into his ship, though he knew it was unnecessary he just needed to make sure he got inside safe. “Just a few days, Riduur.”</p><p>“It better be.” Luke groaned. “I am not looking forward to this party. Ah,” he looked down at his husband. “Try not to kill Senator Ken.”</p><p>Din’s face darkened. </p><p>“Din,” Luke smiled, “No killing any delegates.”</p><p>“I make no promises.”</p><p>Luke chuckled and reached over and stroked Din’s hair. “Just take some time to learn some of the meditative tips I gave you during the trip. Hopefully, he’ll know to stay far away from us once we land.”</p><p>“Someone that stupid? Doubtful.” </p><p>Luke just grinned, “You behave.”</p><p>“Don’t throw my words back at me.”</p><p>“At the moment I’m taller than you, so I think I’ll do whatever I want.” Luke smirked as he started up the ship. “I’ll see you in about fifteen hours.” He laughed when Din sulked, almost pouting. It was cute. He supposed it was fair…it would be the longest time they had been apart since Luke arrived on Mandalore. “I’ll wait for you, Paz!”</p><p>“Fuck off, you’re not getting there first! Djarin, get your royal ass in your piece of shit ship so we can shut your dumbass husband up!”</p><p>Luke gave him an evil grin. “Have fun with him.”</p><p>“You bastard.”</p><p>“Bye darling!” Luke winked and quickly shut the top down, Artoo apparently cackling at him as the X-Wing rose.</p><p>“He’s cheating! Djarin! Get your fucking ass in here!”</p><p>‘Gods, what’s become of my life?’ He groaned to himself as he went over to the ship, ignoring Paz’s demand and whines.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-o-</p>
</div><p> </p><p>Luke won to no surprise. It still made Paz grumble, calling him a cheater. Luke just looked smug and did not bite back and just allowed the man whine all he wanted. </p><p>“Luke!”</p><p>Luke’s eyes sparkled as he saw Leia rush to him and he ran to her, grabbing her in a hug. They grinned at each other, faces bright, as they talked about one thing or another, sometimes missing sentences all together but able to keep up with the conversation.</p><p>Now Din watched the two and found, standing together, this time he could see their resemblance. It was hard to put it to words, exactly, as for the most part they looked very different, but something about their movements and how they smiled just looked like family.</p><p>“Gods, she is so pretty.” Cara bemoaned. “Why does she have to be married?”</p><p>Bo-Katana smacked her upside the head as she left the Razor Crest. “Gape at beautiful women later, Dune. We need to set up and ensure the Mand’alor’s room is secure.”</p><p>“No need to get jealous. You know you’re still my favorite.” She was smacked again.</p><p>“Mand’alor.” Leia bowed her head when he approached, giving a subtle tilt of her brow when her brother bounced back over to him, smiling, as if that was where he belonged. ‘Oh, boy.’</p><p>“General.”</p><p>“We’ll get you to your rooms at once so you can freshen up and get some rest before the party.” She gave her brother a stare. He just held up his hands in mock surrender, probably said something snarky to her with their weird mind-connection, Din mused.</p><p>“Is Han here?” Luke asked, making Din stiffen slightly.</p><p>“No. He’ll be here tomorrow night.”</p><p>“Any word if he has anything?” Luke kept his voice low as they passed through the marbled halls.</p><p>“Potentially. He wouldn’t say what.” Leia said softly too.</p><p>“Ah.” He found something. Luke gave a pointed look to his husband as a small signal.</p><p>They arrived in the suite and the team instantly went through to find any sign of it being bugged. Leia did not come off insulted though she promised her trusted team went through and nothing was found.</p><p>“I’ll be back in a bit with what you need to wear.” She looked pointedly at Luke. “You’re wearing something nice.”</p><p>His blue eyes rolled, “Of course your highness.”</p><p>“Keep up that attitude and see where you end up.”</p><p>“Terrifying.” Luke sighed. “Fine, I’ll wear whatever.”</p><p>“You better believe you will.” She then nodded to the table where there were some holos waiting for him. “You still can’t take any but…”</p><p>Luke looked over and smiled, “Thanks. I’ll leave them here when we leave.”</p><p>She nodded with a smile of her own, “I want to catch up with you. Probably will have to be tomorrow before you leave. I, unfortunately, have to attend to some…messes.”</p><p>“I pity whoever has made those messes.” Luke cracked, managing one of his bright grins.</p><p>“You won’t have to pity them for long.” She smiled, her face sharp. “They’ll be out of their misery soon.”</p><p>“Yeah…please try to not murder anyone? I already need to keep a watch over everyone else in this room.”</p><p>“No promises.” She said pleasantly.</p><p>The doors swooshed open unexpectedly and all blasters from the hips of the Mandalorians were out and ready to fire.</p><p>“Goodness gracious me!”</p><p>Luke cringed a smile, ‘Here we go.’ “Hello Threepio.”</p><p>“Master Luke! So good to see you again!”</p><p>“Goodbye Threepio.” He grabbed the golden droid to drag him out to the hall,  saying lowly, “Try not to come back to this room…they’re a little twitchy around droids. And it is good to see you too.”</p><p>“I am sure I can change their mind with a proper conversation. Greetings! I am C-3PO, human-cyborg relations. I am fluent in over six million forms of communication and would be happy to provide my service to you all.” And then, as if to prove his point in getting shot, started to speak Mando’a…much to the absolute fury of the king.</p><p>“Goodbye Threepio.” Leia and Luke said firmly and helped push him out.</p><p>“Well, I never!”</p><p>“Go see Artoo. He’ll catch you up.” Luke smiled, trying to get the dense bot to understand he was trying to keep him alive.”</p><p>“Hmph, well, I will say good day to you all and will see you later Master Luke.”</p><p>“I’ll see him out.” Leia said with a tight smile, dragging the droid away. “I’ll see you all in a bit.”</p><p>The door closed before anything else came out of the droid.</p><p>Luke turned and held up his hands, already knowing what Din was going to say, “I warned you and you’re not killing him.” </p><p>“A droid speaking my language?”</p><p>“Artoo will get him straight,” in a matter of speaking, he truly wondered about their relationship but never pressed, it was none of his business, “but…yes. And we’ll keep him away from all of you while here.”</p><p>“You like that thing?” </p><p>“Yes. He is my friend. He is someone very dear to me. Yes, he is…annoying at times but he is a good and caring droid. He just…oversteps and frets at times. And no. You’re not killing him.”</p><p>“Fine.” He grunted back.</p><p>“So, what are these then?” Cara asked, picking up one of the holos.</p><p>“Ah…well…uh…they’re private…I mean…” Luke looked a little embarrassed.</p><p>“Ooh, something dirty, short-stuff?”</p><p>“No!” Luke choked, “Gods no! Just--”</p><p>Cara turned one on.</p><p>Luke sighed, trying not to feel too invaded. He understood why they needed to…it still stung.</p><p>“This war represents a failure to listen!” A woman appeared, speaking strongly. “Your people, my people, our people are suffering because of these prideful, political choices. Too many, primarily those without constant resources, are being forced to lose more. How many sectors have blackouts? And how many sectors with those from the Senate see darkness and feel cold every night?”</p><p>“Huh.” Cara looked at the woman, “You studying up your politics?”</p><p>“I…uh…” Luke looked a little uncomfortable.</p><p>“If everything is clear, I would like you all to take your leave and get settled in your own rooms before we have to leave for this…event.” Din ordered, pulling Luke to him.</p><p>None of them argued as they gave a nod to him and walked out.</p><p>Luke sighed and approached the couch, falling against it.</p><p>“I am sorry…Dune just wanted to make sure…”</p><p>“I understand.” Luke waved off the apologies, though it was clear it made him exhausted that he was still not trusted, before he turned back to the feed of the woman. “Din...I’d like you to meet my mother.”</p><p>Din carefully approached and sat down next to his husband. “This is?”</p><p>“Whenever I’m here I like to find recordings of her and just…” He trailed off and looked at the image. “She was the Queen of Naboo…and then became its Senator. Apparently she was fierce on the floor.”</p><p>Din looked at her and could see a similar softness and yet there was something exquisitely powerful about her. Like a sublime force of nature that brought a sense of becoming clean. It was an odd notion but looking at her, he didn’t know how else to describe what he felt.</p><p>“She was beautiful.”</p><p>“Yeah, she was.” Luke smiled. “Frightfully intelligent, incredibly sympathetic, with kindness that was known throughout the galaxy.”</p><p>“And…this is all you have of her?”</p><p>“Yeah. Leia has some of her items. The family she was adopted into had more connections than mine and she was able to inherit some items after the Empire fell.”</p><p>“But you don’t?”</p><p>Luke shrugged, “A lot of her was taken, horded by some…or destroyed. I’d feel too…cautious carrying anything of hers with me. I would hate to break it. Borrowing these from the Senate’s archives is enough.”</p><p>“She’s your <i>mother</i>. You should be allowed at least one of these things.”</p><p>“Property of the New Republic.” Luke gave him a pained grin. “It’s fine. I just watch them when I can once here.”</p><p>Din slowly took off his helmet to look at the man next to him without any barrier. “Luke…”</p><p>“I don’t have memories of her. Leia does…slightly. It was a Force thing for her. It just works slightly different for us, though honestly I think she was born stronger with it. She has memories of seeing her, briefly, hearing her name and feeling how…how sad she was.” He looked back at the holograph. “I didn’t get that. Maybe it’s not a bad thing…but I am curious how…how she said my name.”</p><p>It was wrong of the galaxy to rob Luke of someone like that.</p><p>“Luke, I’m…I’m so sorry.”</p><p>“It happens.” The blond said. “A lot of people lost a lot more than I did. And I have these videos to help me. It’s more than most. I know so many of your foundlings have suffered so much.”</p><p>Din looked at the image again and felt his heart break. She was truly lovely…so interesting how, at first glance, physically, she looked so much like her daughter; brown hair, brown eyes, strong face, unmatched beauty…but the more he stared the less he saw of the General and the more he saw of his husband.</p><p>“What was her name?”</p><p>“Padmé Amidala.”</p><p>Din blinked, his mind catching up with him, memories surging through and he snapped his head back to Luke, “Senator Amidala?”</p><p>Luke looked at him, “Yes? You’ve heard of her?”</p><p>“Yes…when I was a child…my village had plenty of locations that shared news feed. She was seen as a hero…someone to actually trust in the Senate. My mother always said I needed to find someone like her…I…” He looked at Luke again, something shaking inside of him.</p><p>Luke just laughed, “The Force certainly works in mysterious ways. No offense, but I am still surprised you know of her. You don’t know much outside of Mandalorian culture and bounty hunting. Oh and being a gorgeous father.”</p><p>Din shook his head, “Riduur…many have heard of her. She was the loudest voice during the Clone Wars. An advocate for those like my people.” He looked back at the feed and then back at Luke, “You…look so much like her.”</p><p>“Really?” Luke looked touched at that, taking it as the compliment it was. “I always thought Leia looked more like her.”</p><p>“No…well, I mean, yes…she does…but…when you start to look at the details all I see is you.”</p><p>Luke smiled, his eyes appearing slightly misty, and he turned off the feed. “Thanks.”</p><p>Din pulled his gloves off so he could touch Luke’s face without barriers, looking over him in concern, “Luke…what about your father?”</p><p>The smile fell.</p><p>Something pained, anguish, filled his eyes and for a moment he looked away as if gathering his thoughts. After a few moments, Din worried he said something wrong and pushed Luke too far into something he did not want to speak about.</p><p>“Father…was complicated.” Luke finally managed to say. “He…did some terrible things.” He rubbed his arm. “Leia asked me not to speak of him to anyone until she’s ready.”</p><p>“He was Empire, wasn’t he?”</p><p>“Yes.” Luke nodded.</p><p>Din pulled him close, getting him on his lap, “That is not an easy thing to deal with.”</p><p>“My father was…he…Din,” Luke looked so torn. “I want to tell you but I can’t.”</p><p>“You made a promise to your family. You must honor it. I understand the General would not wish to have a blood relation to the Empire known. She could lose support.”</p><p>Luke visibly winced, “Yeah…”</p><p>“Have you been afraid I’d reject you because of that?”</p><p>“I…maybe…well, yes…” Luke rubbed his face, “there is a lot more to it than…ugh, this is frustrating.”</p><p>“I gave you my word that I would not judge you on your father’s blood. It is about who you are Luke.”</p><p><i>Please, please, please, please</i>. Luke begged internally, still finding terror filling him up at the thought. “I…just worry.”</p><p>Din frowned and kissed the top of his head, “I want to ask you to trust me but I know that would be cruel and hypocritical of me.”</p><p>“It would. A little.” Luke managed a smile.</p><p>“A lot.” Din smiled back. “We’ll talk about it more when you’re ready though.”</p><p>“I can say I don’t really want to talk right now.” Luke whispered against his lips and pushed him back, crawling over his lap properly. "I think I'd much rather be distracted from thinking at all."</p><p>“Insatiable.” Din growled against him, grabbing his waist to pull him close, lining them up to begin a slow thrust.</p><p>“Mhm,” Luke began to kiss over Din’s face, getting at his neck to nip at him much like the Mandalorian enjoyed doing to him. “I want to ride you while you’re in your armor.”</p><p>“Kriff,” Din groaned, trying to get his pants open as quickly as possible. “You better fuck me good, Riduur.”</p><p>“I do need to make up for teasing you before we left. And over fifteen hours without touching has been rather lonely.” Luke purred, smirking. “Hope you don’t mind this being quick…I worry Threepio will not follow directions and come back in.”</p><p>“You can’t stop me from killing it then.”</p><p>Luke laughed and hungrily, desperately, kissed him, happy to forget about troubles for a little longer.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-o-</p>
</div><p> </p><p>Luke held up the shirt with a frown. "Really?"</p><p>Leia leveled him with a look. "It's a party. You need to look good. Besides, your robes are getting old." She nodded over to Din. "He's going to get all dressed up. You need to match up to his level of style."</p><p>"Robes are not going to ever match Mandalorian armor." Luke put the white top down over the matching white pants and stared at them with discomfort. It was lined with gold and black stitching and looked it would hover over his thighs. There was a black belt with a gold trimmings and buckle. There was also a white cloak that looked to be made of a soft silk and had a sort of sense of soft beauty to it. It definitely looked like something to Leia's, and apparently to their mother's, taste. It was simple but a little too...much. It was clearly expensive. And white. He thought Leia put an ownership on that particular color, no matter the shade, throughout the entire galaxy. At least his tall boots would be black. "Won't I look a little...Imperial?"</p><p>Leia shrugged. "It's what was requested. Apparently they are taking the light side very literally."</p><p>"Others are picking out what I wear. Amazing." Luke rubbed his face in misery. "You don't have anything to say to this?"</p><p>Din looked over the outfit from beside his husband. "I haven't seen you in white before. Just gray and black."</p><p>"That's not an answer."</p><p>"You asked me to say anything. That was anything." He answered back, not helping.</p><p>Luke gave him an unimpressed look. "It's over the top."</p><p>"You'll look beautiful."</p><p>Luke went red.</p><p>"Why is your fake husband more romantic than my real one?" Leia huffed.</p><p>The Jedi went nuclear in his cheeks, "Leia..."</p><p>"Luke." She hummed right back. "Alright, come on you need to get ready and you're not going out with your hair like that." She grabbed her brother and started to drag him out. "We'll let your husband get ready on his own."</p><p>"W-Wait, I didn't agree to this!" Luke yelped as he was pulled out of the room before he could fight back.</p><p>“Have fun, Riduur.” Din said, clearly smirking at Luke’s misery.</p><p>Luke just tried to glare and flip him off, but was yanked him out of their suite before he could finish the motion.</p><p>“Seriously, Leia, do you have to be so violent?” He grumbled as he allowed her to pull him through the hallways to her room.</p><p>“If I don’t I’m afraid you’ll try to jump at your husband for more fun times.” She glared at him.</p><p>He winced, “Sorry that I forgot about our mental connection for ten seconds.”</p><p>“I do not want to know when my brother is having sex.”</p><p>“Like I don’t want to know when you are. You’ve slipped up more times than I have with Han.” Luke’s nose scrunched up as he was pushed in to the room.</p><p>“I’m married. That should be expected.”</p><p>“So am I.” Luke retorted coolly back.</p><p>Leia just made a noise of displeasure and brought him in front of a vanity where he sat down without needing to be told. She started to go through her stuff, flipping through brushes, creams, and dust. </p><p>“I am married, Leia.” He pushed back.</p><p>“And you’re in love with your husband who may not love you back.” She reminded.</p><p>“I know.” He smiled. “But I love him just the same.”</p><p>"Eyes." Leia glared.</p><p>Luke sighed and closed his eyes so she could do what he wanted. He felt her push the clean smelling cream over his face. "The good stuff?"</p><p>"I'm worried about you being out in the sun so much and your skin drying out."</p><p>"What a sweetheart."</p><p>She pinched his ear. "Don't get that tone when I am slathering you with some of the best cream from Naboo. This thing cost some serious credits." She tilted his head and put some under his jaw and neck.</p><p>"It needs there too?"</p><p>"It smells nice and will carry long on you better than cologne or perfume."</p><p>"Uh-huh?"</p><p>"Well, we need to make sure the right areas are covered. I already know your husband will be at you the moment the doors are closed."</p><p>“You said you don’t want to hear about me having sex!”</p><p>"Eyes shut, you big baby." She scoffed. "Seriously, how are you older than me?"</p><p>"By ten minutes."</p><p>"I might as well be ten years older." She continued and finished rubbing the cream into her brother's skin, ensuring he was covered. Once it started to dry she went to find her necessary beauty products. "Ok, we're going to get you some shine on your cheeks."</p><p>Luke sighed.</p><p>Leia got his lashes looking thicker, his cheeks to have some hints of glitter, and was putting on a layer of gloss to his lips. "Hmm...we should try red one day."</p><p>"So, I'm looking gorgeous?"</p><p>"Almost as gorgeous as me." She smirked and looked over her handy-work. "Helps we got a lot of our looks from our mother."</p><p>"I hear father wasn't too bad looking." Luke said, his lips felt rather pleasant from the treatment. "But yes, apparently there was no one who really matched her ."</p><p>Leia pursed her lips. "I still have many of her dresses. I need to see you in some."</p><p>Luke just tilted a brow, "Why?"</p><p>"Because."</p><p>Luke just rolled his eyes. He really didn't care about fashion. As long as she didn't proclaim sibling revenge, he was fine in dressing up in whatever. "You pick them out and, sure, fashion show."</p><p>Supposedly he was only about two inches taller than their mother and he was lean, rather than bulky like their father, so he'd probably fit well in whatever Leia wanted him in.</p><p>"There is a beautiful dress of different hues of pink and gold...a very pleasant rainbow menagerie. Very flowy." She looked him over and scowled. "I think you may actually look better in it than I would."</p><p>"I think I know the one you're talking about...and really?" He laughed. "I'm pretty sure you'd look the best since you look the most like her."</p><p>"Well, we'll just need to see about that." She then nodded, "Ok. Hair. Hmm...it just needs styling. That'll be easy. Then the outfit."</p><p>"Yay."</p><p>She pinched his ear again.</p><p>“I’m going to tell him, by the way.” He said after a moment of silence.</p><p>Leia stopped, “What do you mean?”</p><p>“My feelings. How I love him. I’m going to tell him. Probably tonight.”</p><p>“I thought you were going to wait?”</p><p>“Someone else came in after you the other day to kick my ass about taking.” He shrugged, “Master Yoda. Said I needed to take more.”</p><p>“And you're taking by telling a man who already knows how you feel…how you feel?”</p><p>“Baby steps.” He joked. “And yes, he knows…but I have not said the words. I want to tell him. I know it’s not too much…but at the moment that is honestly what I want the most. I just want him to know how I feel.”</p><p>Leia looked over him, “That’s all you want?”</p><p>“Well…not all.” He looked away in shame.</p><p>She sighed and looked up to the ceiling, “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“You don’t have anything--”</p><p>“Yes I do. I don’t want you to tell Din about Vader because of fear and shame. Hate. I just can’t accept that I’m related to him. That…” She sighed. “It might seem cruel but I never really cared on learning who my blood-parents were growing up. Who I had were my parents. I love them. And I had some memory of mother and just…I was sad that she died, and died so…so broken but I was happy and never cared to figure anything else out.”</p><p>Luke remained silent and allowed her to speak.</p><p>“But you didn’t have that.” She looked at him with open sympathy. “You weren’t even allowed to call them your parents. They were your aunt and uncle.”</p><p>She still didn’t understand that but Luke was always fine with it. He understood there was plenty of love from them but there was a sense of unknown in how to raise the son of a killer. They never judged him, never held anything over him, and took care of him…but clearly worried after knowing what Anakin did and wanted to make attachments easier to handle if loss happened.</p><p>He appreciated it…though it did nothing to his heart when he found them dead.</p><p>“You had…you had Vader.” She continued. “I will never understand it…but you accepted it. You just said he was your father and that was it.”</p><p>“I didn’t just love him instantly.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah.” She snorted in disbelief. “You just….you accepted it, Luke. You accepted that Darth Vader is your…” she paused and closed her eyes, “our father. And now you just carry his guilt despite him being dead for years.”</p><p>“Leia,” He begged.</p><p>“No. You need to listen to this…you forgave him and understood him and accepted this part of yourself. You never pushed it away. You never made any demands. You gave up so much for a man that took your life away from you before you were even born.” She frowned, “And I am refusing to let you continue to just…heal.”</p><p>“You? No, you’re not--”</p><p>“I am. You need to let your husband know so you can continue to heal what he did to you.”</p><p>“But…what he did to you…”</p><p>“He did a lot. He tortured me. He took my home and family…but I had so much more than you Luke, even after all of that. And because of that I could, in some way, learn to move on and be happy. You haven’t been allowed that…and I’ve been part of that prevention.”</p><p>“He tortured you, Leia. His shadow could ruin your image.”</p><p>“I’m not a Senator before I am a sister.” She said firmly and reached over and grasped his hands. “And I am sorry to make you think I am. You do not need anyone else in your life putting something else over you.”</p><p>Luke looked at her in open shock.</p><p>“Tell him.” She said.</p><p>“I can?”</p><p>“Yes. You never ask for anything, Luke. And if I tell you to ask for more in your life but refuse to give you the few things you ask for I am just part of the problem.”</p><p>“This was still something you needed to approve.”</p><p>“Yes, I understand that…but not prevent you from sharing this to someone you care about.” She smiled at him. “You need to tell him.”</p><p>His eyes misted and his smile brightened the room as he felt a weight slowly slip from his shoulders. “Thank you…thank you.”</p><p>“Just let me know if you need anything, ok?”</p><p>“Yeah, of course.” He sniffled.</p><p>“And don’t cry.” She hiccupped, with a wipe of her eyes. “You’re going to ruin all my work.”</p><p>“Sorry, sorry.” He grinned. “Whatever you want, dear sister.”</p><p>“Keep your snarky attitude down, lovely brother.” She pursed her lips, glaring. “You’re such a cry-baby.”</p><p>“Rude.”</p><p>She huffed and went to style his hair and started to scowl, “I hate that your hair is prettier than mine.”</p><p>“Your hair is lovely, Leia.”</p><p>“Not gold. Most of the galaxy seems to have brown hair.”</p><p>Luke laughed, “Yours is one of the prettiest.”</p><p>“Your compliments are noted.”</p><p>“So, I’m all good in not getting killed?”</p><p>“We’ll see.” She smirked as she moved his hair around and pulled some of his hair low, “I think still too short for a tail, but you’re getting close. It’s longer than when we first met. You’re just a fluffy mess. Maybe we can do a braid?”</p><p>“Good luck.”</p><p>She pushed some of his hair around, eyes narrowed, “Maybe not…ugh, fine. We’ll just make it look nice.”</p><p>It took about an hour to finish Luke’s cleanup and get him in the clothes. He looked over himself in the mirror, turning back and forth as he looked at himself, unsure what he thought. “It seems a little odd on me, doesn’t it?”</p><p>“You look nice. Just don’t get used to white. I still own that color.” She then snapped her fingers at him. “You’re on zipper duty.”</p><p>He grinned at her and came over to help her with the dress. “Ok, suck in.”</p><p>“Say that again and I’ll throw you out this window.”</p><p>“Why is that the go to threat for me?” He huffed and helped her in the dress. “There you go.”</p><p>She smiled and she smoothed out her outfit, which looked spectacular on her as usual. She settled for off-white and gold with her hair tied up in one of her sophisticated braids. He was reminded a bit of how she looked when she presented him his medal after blowing off the first Death Star. She held herself high and proud. Although he knew Han would hate to attend this event, he rarely attended if he could avoid it, but he always loved seeing Leia in her outfits and fawning over her.</p><p>The twins walked out of her room, heading to one of the foyers before they went to the party.</p><p>Leia held her brothers arm, keeping her voice low as she kept a pleasant but plastic smile, “Try to keep your eyes open.”</p><p>“You think someone actually will try to pull something tonight?”</p><p>“You and I both know this party is not for fun. This reeks of a scheme.”</p><p>“And you have found nothing?”</p><p>“Not really.” She scowled. “I have eyes and ears all around…this is making me think whatever is happening is not very large. Probably as you suspected, a few systems. Not many involved at all. So combing through for crumbs is a little difficult given how many thousands there are in the Senate.”</p><p>“Artoo needs to get to work then.”</p><p>She nodded. “I am having him off to do just that while quite a few are distracted. Threepio is with him to cause a panic distraction if at all needed.”</p><p>“You’re a genius.” He laughed as they came in to their waiting spot.</p><p>“I know.” She tilted a brow and looked over his shoulder. “I’ll see you inside. I’ll start chatting up the delegates to get some better ideas…though I have an idea on where to start.”</p><p>“Good luck.” He smiled and watched her walk off, following the sound of gentle music and soft murmurs that started to grow as more people began to arrive.</p><p>“Riduur…”</p><p>Luke spun around and eyes began to sparkle and a bright smile on his face, “Din!” He came over to him, looking at his armor. “Gold…wow, that is impressive. You really look kingly in it.”</p><p>He did with his armor melted with gold and blood red cape that went down to hover over the floor. He looked so regal and powerful, though a little odd with how clean it was, and it fit in well with the glitz and glamor of Coruscant. It was beautiful and Din looked gorgeous…but Luke would happily admit he preferred Din in his other outfits that were more simple and personable.</p><p>“You hid this well.” He laughed as he touched over the chest plate. “Quite shiny.”</p><p>Din nodded slowly.</p><p>"What?" Luke laughed and bounced back to look at him up and down. "It's really nice. You look gorgeous as usual." He then looked down at himself. "Think this is the right fit for your spouse like Leia says? Feels a little...off."</p><p>Din whispered, "You look beautiful."</p><p>Luke gulped, "Oh...uh...t-thank you."</p><p>The Mandalorian's fingers brushed over Luke's face. "You're more stunning than starlight."</p><p>"D-Din," He clenched his eyes shut and pressed Din's hand against his face. "I…can…” He took a deep breath, “I want to tell you.”</p><p>"I don't...I don't know if I can say it back." He should. He should be able to. Why couldn’t he? What was happening? He wasn’t ready for this. He needed to plan. He needed to make sure it was right and his head was on straight and he had to make sure Luke truly understood what he meant.</p><p>"You know me. I wouldn't pressure you."</p><p>"But--"</p><p>Luke pressed his hands on the side of Din's helmet. "It's fine. It’s not about hearing it back. You owe me nothing.”</p><p>“I…” He wanted to say it. Why couldn’t he say it? </p><p><i>I love you. I adore you. I worship you. You’re my everything. I love youIloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyou</i>.</p><p>It was too much. He wasn’t ready for this. How could he ever really say what he truly felt for Luke and have it understood? He was not best with words. It hurt. He could feel the panic start to crawl up through him.</p><p>"I can't ask you to tell me--"</p><p>"I love you." Luke whispered, pressing his head against Din's. "I love you, Din Djarin."</p><p>"Luke..."</p><p>"I adore everything about you." Luke continued, closing his eyes to reach out to Din through the Force, even if he didn't feel it back, Luke just wanted to connect with him. "You and Grogu have become my everything. You humor, your smile, your strength, your selflessness…everything about you…I am in love with you. I look at you and just know it’s you. Knowing you, Grogu, and everyone you have brought into my life has made me feel I can avoid my fear of regret. Loving you, gods, has probably been one of the happiest, though ridiculous, experience of my life.”</p><p>Din shuddered, barely able to catch his breath, “I…Luke…”</p><p>He bumped their heads together, “It’s fine. Just take your time. Breathe, Din. Just breathe. Don’t think of anything. Just take a moment to feel this and understand that you are worth so much love.”</p><p>He shuddered and he could feel the tears begin to gather. It was beautiful and delicate and so soft…never, in all his memory, could he remember something a fantastic as this. It reminded him when they were on the dunes and Luke made the sand dance for them. How he was enveloped with such tenderness and light.</p><p>“Luke,” he choked.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it…we can talk more on it later.” He smiled, “Leia…Leia gave me permission to talk to you about my father. I wouldn’t want you to feel like you need to respond to me until you know more about me…I want you to feel confident on whatever you feel when…when you see more of me.”</p><p>“Oh…you…you want to share that with me?”</p><p>“Yes.” Luke smiled. “I want to share everything about me with you. I feel like…I’ve been dishonest and I just want to change that. I can’t promise it’ll be easy…but I want to try for you. I want to stop being afraid.”</p><p>Din felt his stomach and heart flip around. “Riduur…”</p><p>“Sorry, probably shouldn’t have said something so emotional before this.” His grin was humored but his eyes were wet and Din could feel he was shaking. Apparently releasing his feelings overwhelmed him more than he wanted to let on.</p><p><i>I love you,</i> he wanted to scream, every bit of him wanted to just pull Luke in tight and let him know every centimeter of Din’s soul. He never wanted to let go. I love you.</p><p>Why was this so hard? Why was there still something holding him back?</p><p>“Hey,” Luke smiled and reached up, cupping the helmet. “Love,” his voice wobbled a bit, sounding so happy that he could call Din that. “We’ll talk later.”</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>Luke nodded, “Yes.”</p><p>Din held him tight, trying to keep his breathing under control. “Thank you.” He just needed a little more time. He’d get himself under control and then he could handle saying it. He’ll say it. He’ll ensure Luke understood. He just needed a little more time. “Cyar’ika.”</p><p>“Hmm?” Luke looked up at him, “What was that?”</p><p>“I’ll tell you later.”</p><p>“Better not be another term for dumbass.” Luke laughed.</p><p>“Hmm, maybe.”</p><p>Luke playfully shoved him. “You’re pretty terrible. I just poured my heart out to you and you insult me.”</p><p>“You just make it so easy.” He smiled to himself, already know what was coming.</p><p>“Bitchy Mandalorian.”</p><p>“Dumbass Jedi.”</p><p>Luke just had a happy, dopey smile on his face and pressed his head against Din’s shoulder. “I guess we need to go in.”</p><p>“Unfortunately.” Din pulled Luke close, watching as Luke’s arm pressed against his own. “The last one I went to was awful.”</p><p>“You got me out of that so there was something positive.”</p><p>“Still waiting on the verdict for that.”</p><p>Luke snorted, not impressed but he was still grinning and something warmed in him to know he was the reason for that expression. “Cyar’ika.”</p><p>“Stop calling me things I don’t know the meaning of.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>It looked like Luke wanted to say something probably snarky and not very sophisticated sounding but it was drowned out when they came into the party-room and both internally groaned. “This is going to be miserable.”</p><p>“How long do we need to stay?” Din muttered, looking at the familiar scene of people in over the top garments, small nibbles of food, and soft music that did nothing but fill up space when awkward conversations flopped.</p><p>“Apparently this is for us,” Luke grumbled. “They probably expect us to stay the whole time.”</p><p>“And how long might that be?”</p><p>“I know one that lasted eight hours.”</p><p>“I’m regretting not letting you take me hostage.”</p><p>“You had your chance.” Luke smirked. “And head’s up, northwest…and keep your temper under control.”</p><p>Din looked over and let out a growl, “Fucking bastard.”</p><p>“You’re not killing Senator Ken.” Luke gave a pat to his arm. “He’s keeping the thirty-feet distances you wanted, so that’s a plus--”</p><p>“Little Skywalker!”</p><p>“Or he’s an absolute moron?” Luke gagged, watching as the man bounced over to them as if it were his right and he had not insulted a man who, by all technicality, was a warlord. “Senator…? Uh…hi?”</p><p>“So good to see you! The planet has been very lackluster since you left.” Ken reached out to Luke only to yelp when a gloved hand grasped his wrist and began to squeeze threateningly. “O-Oh…Mandlore.”</p><p>“Mand’alor.” Luke corrected and grasped Din’s hand. “Love, ah, let’s try not to break bones?”</p><p>“Get. The. Fuck. Away. From. Him.” Din warned, his voice rough. </p><p>“Now no need to be rude--”</p><p>“Like those gifts weren’t rude?” Luke inquired, still trying to pry Din’s hand off of the senator. “I thought you were told that was a large step over respect and boundaries.”</p><p>“I, of course, meant nothing about it! Only if you wanted a change of pace…your husband was more than welcome to join.” He winced when Din’s grip tightened. “I am more than happy to share more about my endeavors with the mines on Corvus--”</p><p>“No. Thank you.” Luke pushed in between them. “I think we will need to get to see others here…have a good night, Senator.” He tried to get Din away, sighing. “I can admit I did not expect him to do that.”</p><p>“His arrogance and stupidity is something I have never seen before.” Din growled.</p><p>“I can say I haven’t either.” Once he felt like they were in a safe spot, he stopped and huffed. “Not off to the best start.”</p><p>Din crossed his arms over his chest, “I do not see how to handle eight hours of this.”</p><p>“Hopefully we can sneak out after an hour.” Luke turned to get at his side, peeking up at him and wondered if the whole party could tell how pathetically in love with the king he was.</p><p>“You're staring, Riduur.”</p><p>Luke blushed at being caught, “Can’t help it.”</p><p>“Don’t start flirting to make me feel better and not kill idiots.”</p><p>“I had to try.” He went back to just people watching with his husband, perfectly happy in just standing next to him. Besides Senator Ken, most everyone else seemed to understand to not approach them with Din fuming. He then sighed dramatically looking out at all the people, finding that he missed the simplicity of Mandalore and the people. There was something beautiful on Mandalore that Luke desperately ached for, even though he had only been away from the planet for less than a day. “I can’t believe Leia wants me in one of those.”</p><p>“One of what?”</p><p>“A dress. They just look impractical.”</p><p>“She wants you…in a dress…”</p><p>“She likes to do that from time to time. I just let her do what she wants. She has a lot of our mother’s dresses.”</p><p>“I,” it was hard to talk and breathe as images flooded his mind and all the blood was leaving his head and heading south. “Would like to see that.”</p><p>Luke looked at him in surprise, “Me in a dress?”</p><p>“Yes.” He wheezed, both from miserable lust and embarrassment at the admittance.</p><p>“Oh.” Luke’s ears went red and looked away, body feeling hot. “I…I think we can look into that?”</p><p>“Only if you want…”</p><p>“I’m adventurous and if I have to be in it by threat of sister I might as well get something out of it.” Luke gave him a playful smile. “Could be very fun.”</p><p>Din groaned, “I can’t believe I just asked you that here.”</p><p>“You’re getting kinkier.”</p><p>“I swear--”</p><p>“You’ll throw me out a window. I know.” Luke snorted and then smirked and moved close, his hand against Din’s thigh. “It would make trying the dress thing hard to do.”</p><p>Din groaned, “I hate you.”</p><p>“Ouch, what a harsh rejection after I splayed myself to you.” Luke teased and gave him a squeeze and stepped back, leaving Din looking miserable. “Don’t act all broken now after you just threatened me…don’t think I’ll let you lead me to a dark corner to bruise my mou--”</p><p>He placed his hand over Luke’s mouth, glaring, “Don’t you finish that sentence.”</p><p>Luke just looked very smug when Din removed his hand and stuck his tongue out at him. “Since you asked nicely…”</p><p>“You’re impossible.”</p><p>Luke just gave him another sweet smile. “Yes I am.”</p><p>Din grumbled.</p><p>Luke beamed, so pleased with the victory and looked back out to the group and then sighed again. He managed to force a political smile when people passed. “I am worried if we can even wait an hour. This is miserable. I would just like to go home.”</p><p>He felt Din turn to look at him, something trembling in his core and Luke looked up at him with worry, “You ok?”</p><p>“Yes…” He sounded choked for a moment. “Yes, I’m fine. It’s just a bit longer and then we can…” He struggled to find his voice. </p><p>“Sorry, I don’t mean to complain. This whole planet just…” He shifted, uncomfortable. “There is just a lot going on here.”</p><p>“It must be difficult to have all your senses overwhelmed like that.”</p><p>Luke sighed, “It can be.”</p><p>“Do you need to step out?”</p><p>“No, I’ll be fine for a bit longer. We just got here and we’re good…” He tilted his head and looked over. “Someone is approaching.”</p><p>“Stupid of them.” Din looked over to see, indeed, someone was coming their direction. Someone who almost looked pretty but was just off. Din did not like them one bit.</p><p>“Where have you been?” He hummed, grasping Luke’s hands. “You been avoiding me?”</p><p>Luke looked confused, “Huh?”</p><p>“You said you would meet up with me once you are back on planet.” The man said with a slimy smile. </p><p>“I did?” He looked embarrassed, “Ah, sorry, but I don’t remember…you sure it was me?”</p><p>“Well of course! No one can forget a face like yours or…that ass in your pants.” He purred. “No one can forget that.”</p><p>“Huh?” He looked up at Din then back to the man. “I’m…sorry? I don’t understand?”</p><p>“Playing cute…I take it that means you didn’t tell your hubby here. That’s fine. It was before you left and all…though those messages you sent me made me and the others think otherwise.”</p><p>Luke held up his hands, “I am a bit, well…very lost.”</p><p>“Hmm,” He tapped his chin, “My guess hubby here doesn’t know much else about you? Maybe about your bloodline?”</p><p>Luke was taken aback, his face pale. “W-What?”</p><p>“Get the fuck back,” Din snarled, pushing his way in between the two. “I don’t know who they hell you think you are coming to us like this--”</p><p>“Ah, so you haven’t told your husband?” He grinned, delighted, not at all intimidated by Din.</p><p>“Don’t.” Luke begged.</p><p>“This is between my husband and myself." Din stepped forward, "This is vile and you will stop this now.” </p><p>People were looking at them, everything had grown silent. Luke could see Leia on the other side of the room cursing as she tried to hurry over to them.</p><p>“Hey, no need to be upset with me. I am genuinely coming over here for you, your highness. I just thought it best you know exactly what kind of man you were married to…you know, before he costs you your son.”</p><p>“Don’t you bring my son into this.” He snarled. </p><p>His guards came around them,  grabbing the man’s collar but he didn’t fight. Just continued to smile.</p><p>“I happen to like kids and I happen to like taking down corrupt officials who use and discard people like toys…something your husband is very familiar with.”</p><p>“This is ridiculous.” Paz tugged at the intruder.</p><p>“I have proof.”</p><p>“You have nothing.” Luke snapped. “I don’t know who you are or what you’re talking about.”</p><p>“You know nothing of the plan you and your arrogant sister concocted to weaken Mandalore from the inside just to steal a kid? Really?” He pulled out a holo. “What I have here begs to differ.” He turned in smiled at Din. “You are more than welcome to throw me out but it is only fair for you to have this…just to give yourself a fighting chance.”</p><p>He then flipped on the holo.</p><p><i>“Don’t let your husband know.”</i> </p><p>It was from his and Leia’s conversation as they tried to set up Han getting a Dark Trooper.</p><p><i>“Don’t worry, it’s still our secret.”</i> His own voice bounced back.</p><p>Luke frowned, that had been a distant conversation but something sounded wrong. Did he say that? He knew he had been rather upset at the time as Leia refused to let him tell Din about Vader. </p><p>
  <i>“It’s vital for this plan to work--”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“He can be a bit of an idiot at times.”</i>
</p><p>Now Luke knew he hadn’t said anything like that during that conversation. “You doctored our conversations?”</p><p>“Doctored? Of course not. This is just a collection of snippets to give your husband there a better idea on what kind of person you are. Feed, photos, messages…it’s all here for him to look through and make a decision himself. Though maybe in private…some things are a bit spicy between you and some of the delegates.”</p><p>Luke glared, “This is ridiculous. I did not marry Din to steal his son or take over his planet.”</p><p>“Then <i>why</i> did you? No personal motive for you? You just married a man who desperately needed a husband and a confidant. Who needed someone, well, exactly like you…how often do you attend these events again?”</p><p>“It was not some set-up.”</p><p>“Right…you just happened to be at a party, all pretty, and just decided to chat up the man when he was vulnerable…you know, something you can sense. And then just marry? No issues. Come on, Skywalker…everyone knows better than that. Sure Jedi can be rather giving but to just marry a person over a night? It was expected the Mand’alor here to be on Coruscant at least a few days when he first arrived to look over the candidates and begin negotiations. Not to meet and marry someone in eight hours.”</p><p>“We talked about it.”</p><p>“Oh, you did?”</p><p>Luke wasn’t sure what was going on. Why wasn’t he being dragged out now?</p><p>“Tell me, Skywalker, how vivid are their memories from that discussion? They were in a room with two Force-users after all…oh, they are aware of that neat little trick you have where you can worm your way into people’s minds and get them to do what you want, right?”</p><p>Luke’s blood ran cold, “T-That’s not how that--”</p><p>“You can do that?”</p><p>Luke’s head snapped up to Din, “I…yes? Of sorts. It’s not quite like that. It’s more of a few moments, usually to get someone to drop their weapons or forget they’ve seen me on a mission or something like that.”</p><p>“Letting a guard down.” Din summed up.</p><p>“What? Well…no…yes...I don’t know, it’s complicated and…Din you cannot be thinking what he is saying is true.”</p><p>“Who knows what continue exposure does to a mind though.” This unnamed man continued. Every day with a Jedi so powerful he could be a god.” He shrugged, “Or that’s what they say.”</p><p>“That I implemented the idea into Din to what?” Luke seethed.</p><p>“To fall in love with you.”</p><p>Din stiffened and Luke shook his head, “This is stupidity. Why would I make the king of Mandalore fall in love with me?”</p><p>“Well, if he’s in love surely that means he would trust you with his kid? All you would need is for him to step away for a few hours and then off you go. And when you disappear, Skywalker, you do so very, very well. Who knows if he’d ever see the child again.”</p><p>“That isn’t…” There were so many eyes on him and no one said a word. Din wasn’t stepping in and Luke could almost smell his panic. “Din, I know you don’t fully trust me but…you know I’m not like this.”</p><p>“Does he?”</p><p>Luke wanted to forcefully shut him up but couldn’t see how that would be in his favor. “Yes, he knows.”</p><p>“If you’re as good as people say you are Skywalker, he would’ve given you his trust ages ago. The man has instincts that you just couldn’t quite curb could you? He was fighting this little spell you had over him from the start. Because, gods, it’s all over the system that Mandalorians are thick and easy to manipulate. Going for a guy like this…I think that was your downfall.”</p><p>“Stop this.” Leia snapped ,”This is enough ridiculous lies and disturbance for this event. You are to be escorted out at once.”</p><p>“Or maybe,” he pressed, “he knew not to trust you because you wanted to finish what your father started.” His lips pulled up into something horrible and cruel. “That kid was a witness to it, wasn’t he? Maybe you needed to shut him up to keep this family shame to yourself.”</p><p>“P-Please…” Luke started, his voice weaker than he would like.</p><p>“A father who truly loves his child like the king does would know not to, even against a mind-fucker like yourself, trust the son of Darth Vader.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello everyone! So, just to let you know the next chapter should be up on time...but I'm in Texas, you know, colder than Alaska, rolling power-outages, omg save us from our government, winter-vortex Texas...sooooo, yeah. So far it is all good! I have power though my Internet is a little on the weak side right now. But I considering uploading an "experimental" one-shot as well...we'll see if I can brave doing that lol</p><p>So for the upcoming chapters I had this meme-song in my head: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hr_9b-Lt-pk I wonder why</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The Promise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter Notice: ANGST, a chunk of angst, a lot of angst, there is some ouch here, oof, Din really (REALLY) sucks at emotions, Din can't communicate, Luke focus chapter, BAMF Luke, politics, more plot that hopefully makes sense, brief mention of thought of suicide, did I mention angst? Cause that's in here too.</p><p>I got a special request from a reader who wanted me to give a shout-out to Rhi. Thank you both so much for taking the time to read this fic every week :) I really hope things get a bit better for you soon. Good times are on the way and I hope there are plenty of smiles and nice moments for you in the upcoming week.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-o-</p>
</div><p> </p><p>Everything fell silent.</p><p>His pulse thrummed in his ears and behind his eyes as it echoed around the room like a horrendous spell.</p><p>“There’s proof of that on the holo too.” The man grinned. “Just in case you were interested.”</p><p>“Enough!” Leia snarled, making everyone around them jump.</p><p>“Senator Organa, is all of this tru--” A delegate instantly regretted approaching with his tone as the small woman glared at him. He instantly took a few steps back.</p><p>“Shut. Up. I will not allow this slander to continue! The party is off. Everyone get back to your rooms as this is figured out. I want guards to come take this man to a cell and for rounds to be made in case this is the start of some sort of attack.” Leia rounded on the man, rage burning in her eyes, and finally something other than slick smugness came over him. He truly looked afraid for a moment. “Others may be present when we interrogate him so we can ensure this is honestly resolved. And then,” she growled and most everyone took another few steps away, “I want to find out what exactly is the meaning of this.”</p><p>For a moment no one moved.</p><p>“<i>Dismissed</i>!” She practically roared and everyone started to file out, swiftly, to avoid her wrath. She turned back to the group. “Hand him over to Senate guards. We can interrogate him later. We’re taking this to my office. Now.”</p><p>“No.” Din said firmly.</p><p>“This is not a place to discuss anything about what he said. This is clearly part of a trap. Something we all expected.” Leia explained, hating the feel coming from the Mandalorian. “Mand’alor…this should be handled in private.”</p><p>“Tell me.” Din ignored her to round onto Luke. “Is it true?”</p><p>“I…what he said…I didn’t do--”</p><p>“You’re a child of Vader.”</p><p> “I…am.” Luke confessed weakly. “He…Darth Vader was my father. But Din,” He made a reach for him only to watch in horror as husband recoiled back. “D-Din?”</p><p>It was a harsh punch to the gut.</p><p>Luke took a step back as he felt the ripple in the air; disgust, fear, anger…towards him. All from his husband. It was a painful stab in his soul and his lungs constricted as agony ripped through his entire system.</p><p>“D-Din…I wanted to tell you…”</p><p>“He nearly killed my son.” Din snapped.</p><p>“I know…I am…I am so sorry for what my father did…but, please…I’m not him. I’m not Empire or anything on what it stands for.”</p><p>“You knew this and didn’t tell me.”</p><p>“I couldn’t.” Luke tried. “I…I have a sister. I couldn’t just tell you without talking to her first. I was going to tell you.” His voice felt shaky, “Din…you <i>promised</i> me.”</p><p>He looked away.</p><p>“You said the bloodline doesn’t matter. You said who my father is doesn’t matter. You told me you believed that.” Luke begged. “You know I have no control over who my parents were or what they did.”</p><p>“He saved you. You forgave hm.”</p><p>“Yes…because he came back to who he once was.” Luke couldn’t breathe. “Please. Din…<i>please</i>.”</p><p>Din let out rough air. “My son…”</p><p>“Don’t.” Luke snapped, “Don’t…don’t you dare even begin to think of that. I would never do anything to Grogu. You know this.”</p><p>“You wanted him before.” </p><p>“Din,” Luke reached for him, “That is not…this isn’t…I did not set this up to steal Grogu.”</p><p>Din pulled away, “You think I can believe you?”</p><p>Luke’s face shuttered in absolute agony. He could feel his heart begin to crack. “Why can’t you believe me? We knew something was going on. We talked about something happening tonight. You <i>know</i> me, Din. Why are you so willing to believe a complete stranger?” He motioned to the captured man who was still eyeing Leia in worry.</p><p>“Because I can’t say I do know you. I can’t confirm any of this…and to know you can control thoughts and emotions?”</p><p>“No…that’s not…I didn’t do anything like that to you!” Luke shook his head, unable to believe what was happening. “Din, this is your fear…I’ve warned you about this. Please…we can get this…we can figure out what is going on. But you can’t just believe some random man spewing lies! Something we figured would come. Why are you doing this?”</p><p>“Because why else would I feel unable to return your feelings when I love you…or think I love you…or,” Din growled, “how can I trust what I feel for you?”</p><p>“Din, I…w-why would you think this? Why not just talk to me about it? If you think…gods, Din…”</p><p>“I knew you were too good….” Din hissed through clenched teeth. “There is no one like you because you don’t exist…just like this marriage. It was all fake.”</p><p>“I didn’t lie.”</p><p>“You haven’t? You haven’t lied to me?”</p><p>“I…no, not…gods, Din, stop it.” Luke hissed. “Just like you I’ve been struggling to show parts of myself. Darker parts…the parts that make me human, and I am sorry for that. But lying to you? Because I struggle to show a man I’ve been married to for a few months with parts of myself I haven’t shown to anyone else? How could you think like this?”</p><p>“You’re a Jedi.” He hissed. “The son of an Empire leader, of a child killer, and part of the Republic that wishes to steal my planet.”</p><p>Why was he saying this? Why was he doing this?</p><p>Luke’s chin trembled, “Din, please…”</p><p>He could feel the fear, the doubt, the anger…it was overwhelming the man before him. It rushed over. It was thick and terrible. It was complete panic. As if Din was suffocating in a nightmare. He reached out with his Force, trying to find a way to soothe him from this horrible sense of terror.</p><p>Luke realized this good intention was a mistake instantly.</p><p>Din shuddered back and stepped away, now sounding horrified, “You…you were in my head.”</p><p>“No! Din, no, sorry…I just wanted to help. I am not and have not manipulated you in any way with this.” </p><p>“Stop it! Just…fuck, stop it.” Din hissed out. “This…I don’t know what to…you--”</p><p>“I’ve done nothing but support and love you.” Luke snapped, his voice in a panic. “Nothing I’ve done earned this reaction. Nothing. This is fucking unfair.” He felt so alone and childish but he had no idea what else to say. “You can’t…you can’t be serious with this Din.”</p><p>Growling Din turned to his group, “Hand him over to the General. Koska, go with them and see what you can get out of him. I don’t care what you need to do to get information.” His dark stare turned to the man held by Paz. “I want to hear him scream from my room.”</p><p>She nodded, face grave as she yanked the man from Paz, turning to the waiting guards. “Show the way.”</p><p>“Djarin…” Paz started, looking worried as the man was taken and his comrade left. </p><p>“Not now.” Din snapped.</p><p>“Din--”</p><p>“Stop it.” Din hissed back at Luke. “Just…fucking leave--”</p><p>“You can’t…no.” Luke reached out and grasped him. “Din, please.” He was overflowing. It was too much and Luke could see it. It was too much for the man to handle. He paled feeling it lash out and understood before he truly knew what was happening begged, “D-Din, don’t…”</p><p>“I will not,” Din bit out, his voice quivering, “be with you any longer. We are fully apart.”</p><p>
  <i>No.</i>
</p><p>Luke knew what that meant and felt his heart crush. They were done. They were separated. “D-Din…wha…why would you…”</p><p>“Kriff.” Bo-Katan hissed under her breath.</p><p>A ripple of shock rushed over Din and he stepped away, as if horrified. As if he couldn’t believe what he just did either.</p><p>Without saying anything he turned around and walked off.</p><p>Luke could feel the tears start to pour out of him and it was hard to breathe. </p><p>They were separated.</p><p>Din just <i>separated</i> from him.</p><p>Because of his father. Because of a few words from some unknown man.</p><p>“L-Luke…” Leia reached for him, unsure if touching him would leave him to pieces on the floor.</p><p>Honestly, he wasn’t sure either. He felt like something was physically ripped rom him and everything was so painful he felt numbed.</p><p>They were separated.</p><p>“I…” He gasped, shocked, as air finally came back into his body and he looked at to where Din left. Where he left Luke behind.</p><p>And felt <i>furious</i>.</p><p>With a growl he stormed past the shell-shocked group, hurrying to catch up with the stupid man. “Do not walk away from me!”</p><p>He caught up, catching Din by the shoulder and shoved him into a wall. “You cannot be serious with this…what are you thinking?!”</p><p>“This is for the best.”</p><p>“For <i>who</i>?! This makes no sense. You’re separating from me because you can’t keep your promise and because you believe some random man’s lies? Are you fucking serious?!”</p><p>“How am I supposed to believe you--”</p><p>“Because of my actions, you unbelievable moron! I have done nothing to deserve this, <i>nothing</i>, and some words is all that it takes for you to complete abandon me? Are you fucking serious?!”</p><p>“If I believe you I’ll be risking too much.”</p><p>“Just because you’re scared of loving me and the idea that I truly love you is not a risk. It’s not a reason. It’s a fear. One you’re letting get the best of you. One you’re choosing to lose against…something I didn’t think was possible for a Mandalorian.”</p><p>“I’m a king and I’ve let my emotions get the best of me. Even if all of this is a lie…I can’t just allow someone from my enemy come in and take over my life.”</p><p>“I am trying to <i>share</i> a life with you, not take it over.” Luke pushed against him again. “A king can have a relationship like this and it be fine. You can love someone. And you can certainly stop judging someone based on such ridiculous, petty notions!”</p><p>“My people and my son have suffered so much based on irrational decisions before. Based on emotions. If I go any further I may bring them to misery all over again.”</p><p>“That’s not why you’re doing this and you know it. Don’t you dare believe him, separate from me, insult me, and lie to me all in a space of thirty seconds.” </p><p>“I’m not--”</p><p>“You are. You’re making a mistake, Din.” Luke hissed, “You’re also breaking your promise to me. You said you believed that I am more than my bloodline. You promised me you believed that.”</p><p>Din looked away, his form trembling with rage and pain.</p><p>“I get you are afraid of this…what we have. I know you have something in you that is telling you it’s not real. And you, the stubborn idiot you are, are choosing to believe that because it’s easy.”</p><p>“I was a fool to think this would work.”</p><p>“<i>You’re a fool to think it won’t</i>!” Luke said. “You’re looking for things that aren’t there. Din, you know me. You know I wouldn’t do any of this…but you believe it. How could you believe this? What have I done to make you believe I’d betray you? Kidnap Grogu who I adore? To have Mandalore forced into a system they’re not interested in? What have I done?”</p><p>The man looked away.</p><p>“What. Have. I. Done?” Luke hissed. “I deserve an answer if you’re going to fucking drop me like this.”</p><p>“I can’t do this. I can’t…I just can’t.”</p><p>“You’re being a coward, Din.” Luke glared at him. “I know I have been one too. I like to pretend that because I just told you how I felt there would be no misunderstanding but I didn’t show you enough of my hurt and pain…my darkness. I looked imbalanced to you and it was untrustworthy. I get it. But you are making a mistake right now in trusting your fear over anything else.”</p><p>Something in his husband shuddered and Luke understood that Din knew this, but he was blinded by terror. He was overwhelmed with negative emotions. It was too much for him to handle. </p><p>“I am not…” Luke looked at him firmly, “Letting you go without a fight, Din. Even to your own terrors. I will do whatever I can for you.”</p><p>“You shouldn’t. I am no longer your concern.”</p><p>“If you can be possessive and protective, then I can do the same. You’re mine, Din…just as I am yours. I love you and I will protect you and your people, like I promised.”</p><p>Luke reached up and gently took his helmet off, forcing him to look at him in the eyes. His expression was as heartbreaking as the emotions coming off from him. This once terrifying man was reduced to a small child, unsure what to do and overwhelmed with choices and what he may have to face next. </p><p>“Din, please.” Luke begged, holding his face, trying to reach him. “Please, trust me.”</p><p>Din looked at him, his face panicked and hurt, and…cold. He reached up and took Luke’s hands and slowly pulled them off. “I can’t.”</p><p>“Din…”</p><p>“I can’t, Skywalker.” He said and gently pushed Luke away. “I cannot risk my people or my son.”</p><p>Luke stared at the wall before him in agony, clenching his fists and teeth as Din brushed past him. He spun around, knowing he was crying, “I am not going to give up on you. I am going to fulfill my promise. I love you, so don’t be stupid and forget that.”</p><p>Din didn’t stop as he left Luke’s sight.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-o-</p>
</div><p> </p><p>His memory scars were overwhelming.</p><p>He could feel so much hurting…he couldn’t breathe. </p><p>Luke hugged himself, trying to find some stability as his emotions continued to jab painfully in him. </p><p>He was not allowed back into the room with Din. He wasn’t allowed to see or contact Din at all. He was completely cut off from him and everything felt so cold that it burned. </p><p>
  <i>Stay calm. Stay calm. Do not let your emotions blind you. Do not allow your pain control you. Breathe. Just breathe.</i>
</p><p>But he couldn’t. He couldn’t see anything but darkness and agony and anger.</p><p>The betrayal filled his veins and froze his lungs and all Luke wanted to do was scream but it was lodged in his throat. </p><p>His knees gave out and he collapsed against the ground, his vision doubling.</p><p>
  <i>Don’t. You cannot let your emotions rush like this. Control, control…Luke you must control.</i>
</p><p>He wheezed, pushing his head against the floor, fingers clenching into the carpet, as it felt like his whole body was spinning around. It hurt. It ached. He just wanted it to stop.</p><p>
  <i>You must be strong with this. Both of you cannot fall…someone has to think. I have to think. I have to keep my promise. I have to resolve this.</i>
</p><p>He groaned and gagged slightly. </p><p>
  <i>Do better. Be better. You’re a Jedi…act like one. Let it go, let it go.</i>
</p><p>Gasping, he shuddered out of the feverish panic and turned to the door when pounding came from it. He hadn’t even noticed someone approached. Whimpering, he tried to pick himself to answer but fell back to his knees. </p><p>He just flicked his hand and the door opened.</p><p>“Skyw…dank farrick!” Someone rushed to him and helped him up. “Kriff, that moronic dumbass.”</p><p>Luke looked up, eyes bleary, “W-Wha…Bo…B-Bo-Katan?”</p><p>With a small huff she hoisted him to his feet, “Steady, kid.” She grabbed his face and turned him around roughly. “You able to breathe?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Don’t black out on me.” She went so far to give him a harsh pat on his cheek. “Focus on me, Jedi. Stay up on your feet.”</p><p>“Here…I’m here.”</p><p>“Not yet. Do it or I’ll punch you in the face.”</p><p>Luke closed his eyes, wincing, “That would break my whole head.”</p><p>“Then best follow my orders and focus.” She gave him another harsh pat. “Good to hear you have some humor left in you.”</p><p>“Guess it’s impossible to break.” His voice didn't sound like it had any humor. It sounded empty and pitiful to his ears.</p><p>“That’s a relief.” Her face took on a concerned look, something that took him off guard. “I am still surprised he did this. I have to apologize on behalf of my king, Skywalker.”</p><p>Luke turned away, “I…appreciate it.”</p><p>“But it means nothing. I know.” She sighed, “You know he is going to regret this.”</p><p>He just rubbed his fake hand.</p><p>“He already does. He’s just digging himself into a deeper hole.” She glared at him. “You better not be stupid and forgive him so easily for this if he comes back.”</p><p>“At the moment I can’t even see him coming back. The fear he had of me…gods, I’ve been stupid.”</p><p>“He possibly won’t.” She shrugged. “Paz tried to talk to him but it’s no use until he cools his hot-head and allow himself to think. Sadly he’s Mandalorian so he may be like this for a few more hours. And yes stupid. Something very normal for you and your people, I assure you.”</p><p>“Yeah, you knew quite a few of them…” He muttered and held his head. The ache in it was terrible.</p><p>“I knew the dumbest. Both Kenobi and Skywalker.”</p><p>His hand weakly dropped, “What?”</p><p>“I knew Anakin.”</p><p>Luke froze.</p><p>“And I knew what he became.”</p><p>Luke turned to her, “You’ve known all this time?”</p><p>Bo-Katan nodded. “It was one of the reasons I was suspicious of you…but I talked with Ahsoka Tano and she urged me to not base my judgment on you from that.”</p><p>“Ahsoka…that is the other Jedi…”</p><p>“No.” She shook her head. “She walked away from that path an association. I know some call her Gray, neither Jedi nor Sith, but she will not accept any title.”</p><p>“And she knew my father?”</p><p>B-Katan smirked, “She was his padawan.”</p><p>“He had a <i>student</i>?” He gaped.</p><p>“Yes.” She nodded. “She loved him. To her, he was her big brother, her family. His loss…it was hard on her. But she always spoke of Vader and Anakin as two different people. Perhaps it was just a way for her to feel better…or maybe it was true. I don’t care either way.”</p><p>“And you didn’t say anything…”</p><p>“To anyone.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Ahsoka saved my life, people I cared about, and saved my planet from Maul. She is a good friend who I owe a lot to. She wanted secrecy so I gave it to her, for the most part. She has been busy on her own journey and I respect that.”</p><p>“But you never told Din?”</p><p>“It wasn’t his business. It was yours.”</p><p>“On who he was married to?”</p><p>She sighed, “Din is a good ruler, despite what he may believe, but he is still on the young side with no political training or raising in his life. And he is still struggling with his trauma. He was raised to handle things alone and now that he has a true, close family, not just a Tribe, he is trying to overcompensate. He has to learn secrets do not mean distrust, it means privacy. That he cannot know and handle everything. That not everything is his fucking business.”</p><p>“But my father was Darth Vader.”</p><p>“And, apparently if they were different, Anakin Skywalker. Who cares?" She snorted as if the whole notion was stupid. "His choices aren’t yours. You have nothing to do with him and you and your actions have shown you are a good man. I wouldn’t have allowed Din to marry you if I didn’t think so.”</p><p>“I…I don’t get it…you believe that but my own husband doesn’t.”</p><p>Bo-Katan sighed again, frustrated, “I’ll be blunt…Din is an idiot. He likes to pretend he is cold and composed but he isn’t. I have many negative things to say about the Watch, the people he was raised by, and one of the things is that they’re so traditional emotions and how to handle them can be askew. It’s about unleashing them, not talking about them.”</p><p>“But it sounded like they were his family.”</p><p>“They were. On some level. They all loved and protected each other. They bickered and watched over foundlings…but keeping the helmet over their face is not just something physical to them. It was covering up all of who you are as a person. Hiding your identity from everyone else. While they meant well, and I am sure what he went through was softer, the Watch was very focused on unity of soldiers. Most of his life, his identity was Mandalorian, as most everyone else was in his unit. For a while only one, the one called the Armorer, knew his name. Because he was not supposed to be Din Djarin.”</p><p>She shifted her helmet, “He was raised by them since he was seven, after surviving a war, and having his parents killed protecting him. The Watch love their foundlings…but they don’t exactly know how to let them, I guess we can say, digest, what they were rescued from. He has never really unpacked everything before. He has just kept it in and internalized it, unknowingly poisoning himself.” She titled her head, “Apparently it took him about a year and Grogu getting kidnapped for him to finally adopt him He does not process affection and love well. I think he only really started to feel them once he found the kid.”</p><p>“Five years ago.” Luke finished.</p><p>“Mhm. And during the first year he was just winging it alone with an toddler, on the run, constantly looking over his shoulder and getting betrayed left and right. Then he became the Mand’alor…and had to deal with the same thing until he got his footing in the ground.”</p><p>Luke looked down, “I just…I’m trying to figure out what I did wrong to hurt him.”</p><p>“Skywalker.” She sighed, exasperated but not mean, a first for her, “That’s my point; you did <i>nothing</i> wrong. This is all Din. This is him having to face all his emotional baggage at once and, because he was never shown how to, is flinching away from it like a child. It’s like when some are young and they swear they see their nightmares moving in the shadows, and then a flash, and they’re running away from it as fast as possible…not realizing it was something harmless like the wind. He’s built up this nightmare in his head and kept expecting it to show its face…then a small movement and he’s running because that was all the proof he needed.”</p><p>“I…what can I do?”</p><p>“Nothing.” She shook her head. “This is Din’s choice, his decision, and his dumbassery. Your choice will be when he finally gets his head out of his ass and realizes what he’s done.”</p><p>“My choice…?”</p><p>“If you forgive him and take him back. Which again, you best not so easily.” She tilted her head and she truly looked incredibly beautiful in this softer light as she did when she was angry. “He is at fault here, if you are innocent as I suspect you are. He separated from you, again because he is a scared idiot, without any proper, adult discussion like you tried to have.” Her stare true and hard, “He did this himself and you do not have to forgive him.”</p><p>He was taken aback. </p><p>“You’re allowed to be furious, Skywalker. He betrayed you.”</p><p>“T-That seems a little harsh.”</p><p>“It’s not. He trusted his fear and a stranger over family. That’s betrayal. And that is not something you ever have to forgive.”</p><p>“He’s your king…shouldn’t you be trying to, I don’t know, soften me up to him?”</p><p>Bo-Katan sneered, “What sort of bantha-shit is that? He did wrong. He suffers for it. King or not.” She scoffed, “He needs to learn by example anyway. Whether you both get back together after this is not my concern. My primary focus is Mandalore. If getting his heart broken means he’ll be a better king in the future and not react like this, then so be it.”</p><p>“O-Oh.”</p><p>“Think me cruel if you want. I don’t care. I am in my position to ensure that my people do not suffer any more. If that means my king and friend has to learn life in a harsh fashion, then that will happen.”</p><p>Luke nodded slowly. </p><p>“Here.” She pushed the small box of his belongings into the room. “The items you had in the suite. As of right now, you are not allowed back on Mandalore. I will ensure nothing happens to your items until things change.”</p><p>“Oh.” He looked down at it, heart breaking all over again. “Thanks.”</p><p>She nodded. “May the Force be with you Skywalker.”</p><p>“You…you too.” He closed the door as she left and went over to his bed to sit on it, feeling complete emptiness inside of him.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-o-</p>
</div><p> </p><p>Han burst into his room.</p><p>It was potentially hours later but Luke wasn’t sure. He wasn’t aware of any passing time or movement. He looked at his friend blankly, eyes exhausted, “Han?”</p><p>“Shit, kid.” He hurried over to him. “I didn’t believe it when she said what happened…the bastard fucking <i>dropped</i> you?”</p><p>Luke looked back down, “Doctored proof was given to him.”</p><p>“What sort of dipshit believes something that is clearly a trap?” He hissed, kneeling in front of him. “I’m an asshole but I didn’t just abandon Leia when I thought she was in love with you.”</p><p>“He’s scared.”</p><p>“And I’m pissed.” </p><p>Luke looked back down at his lap before his head snapped back up, “The Dark Trooper?”</p><p>“Got information but the Mandalorians are now suspicious of what I gathered. They just want a copy of the data and they’ll look it over themselves when they get back to Mandalore and conduct their own separate investigation to verify everything.”</p><p>“The holo…what I asked for…”</p><p>“Oh, yeah, these?” He reached into his pack and pulled out two holos and a data stick. “Babu said it was pretty easy but it will still be a bit weak. Drastic movement or surges of power may knock the frequency--”</p><p>“Are the Mandalorians still here?”</p><p>“Yes? They’re packing up now--” Han fall back with an <i>oof</i> as Luke rushed past him. “What the hell kid!?”</p><p>Luke ignored him and slid through the halls, hoping he wasn’t too late. One of them needed to take it…maybe Bo-Katan. He begged the Force to just let him get this to them in time.</p><p>He jumped into the hanger, ducking into dark corners, and sighed in relief when he saw the Crest still in place. But he could see Paz in the cockpit with Bo-Katan on the ramp, talking with Leia who still appeared furious.</p><p>His sister handed something over, the data he was sure, glaring hotly at something over Bo-Katan’s shoulder.</p><p>Luke swallowed down a sob when he saw Din. Even from here, the king looked small and exhausted. His core felt brittle and confused and every bit of Luke ached to rush to him and try to explain things again…</p><p>No. he couldn’t</p><p>Din was not in a good place to see him right now and Luke needed to ensure this got to someone who wouldn’t destroy it. Chewing his lip, Luke reached out sensing the location of everyone else… please, he begged to the Force.</p><p>Cara.</p><p>His eyes flew open and he began moving to the back of the hanger. She was alone, patching up a few things into a box for transport. Luke realized it was the Dark Trooper. It seemed they got rights back over it.</p><p>Worked for him.</p><p>The others were just in the ship waiting for her to bring it out. He only had a few moments before they would come looking for her.</p><p>Keeping his footsteps silent, he approached her from behind and reached out to her, “Car--” He grunted as Cara’s elbow smashed against his ribs, instantly breaking one, but he held on until he managed to pull her back and spin them around so she could see her “attacker”.</p><p>She blinked, pausing her swing of a punch, “Skywalker…?” She growled. “The fuck are you doing?”</p><p>“Force,” he wheezed in agony, holding his side. “I’m sorry. I had to get someone alone.” He panted. “I have to talk to you.”</p><p>“I don’t have nor want to talk to you. Out of my way.”</p><p>“Cara, please.” Luke grabbed at her. “I need someone to listen to me.”</p><p>“I am not letting you use me to get to Din after what you did.”</p><p>“I didn’t…look, this isn’t about getting back together with Din. It’s about ensuring his planet, son, and the rest of you are safe.” He begged. “Gods, Cara, I haven’t done anything. I did nothing to deserve this and you know it.”</p><p>Her lips thinned, “Din is my friend and he’s hurt. You’re the cause of it.”</p><p>“No.” Luke snapped, thinking that maybe it was time to get angry. “He and the people behind this whole stupid plan are. He jumped to conclusions and believed some no-name asshole because it confirmed a fear. I did nothing to earn this.”</p><p>“He had proof.”</p><p>“Good fucking gods, Cara. These people have <i>money</i>. They have connections. They can fake this stuff easily. I’m sure if time was taken this could be proven that everything I’ve been accused of is false. They were banking on the fact Mandalorians are know for being brash and having a temper…and well, look at that, it worked.” He glared hotly at her, hissing out, “You all are very eager to believe someone else in the New Republic…why couldn’t I say this was all Din’s plan to sell me off as part of a secret treaty he made with them? Seems to make just as much sense to me since I’ll probably have to remarry someone soon because of this.”</p><p>Cara looked away and he could see a shameful flush on her face. Her intense loyalty to her friend made it hard for her to accept reason even when she saw it.</p><p>“Here…just…hold on to this. Please.” Luke begged as he handed over the holo.</p><p>“What is this?”</p><p>“A specialized holo I had created.” Luke explained, keeping it out. “I plan to get answers. I want you all to have word, encrypted and protected, if something is coming your way.”</p><p>Cara glared at the item.</p><p>He pleaded. “I promise I am not your enemy.”</p><p>“Your father certainly was. He destroyed my planet.”</p><p>Luke had enough and grabbed her by the collar and shoved her up against a wall, using his strength and Force to hold her above him. “And my sister’s…did you fail to remember that? It was her planet too. Leia has to live with that.” He snarled. “That the only time her blood-father held her was when he killed her parents, her world and billions of lives. I don’t know why you think so lowly of your princess because of that but I’d say it shows more of your own colors than hers.”</p><p>Cara looked at him, stunned.</p><p>“She rejected everything about Vader, even before she knew who he really was. She has done nothing but good for this galaxy…you wonder why she hid it? You’re answering it right now. If someone who was her own citizen, who proclaimed adoration for her, would betray her image in such a way, then what would everyone else do? She hid it to protect herself and the image of the Queen and Senator Organa, who knew who they adopted.”</p><p>“They <i>knew</i>?”</p><p>“Senator Organa was a close friend of my mother and father, before he turned. And he adored Leia as his own because he understood, apparently more than others from Alderaan or even fucking Mandalorians, that blood doesn’t matter.” He shoved the holo in her hands. “Don’t trust me. Fine. At this moment I’m too tired, angry, and hurt to care. But for the love of the Force, trust your fucking princess and leader of the whole rebellion.”</p><p>Cara looked down at the item in her hand before she closed it in her fist protectively. “Ok.”</p><p>He pulled back away from her. “Just leave it out. I hope to use it soon.”</p><p>“I’ll need to tell Djarin.”</p><p>“He just can’t destroy it. I need you to promise me that. Have it open and listen.” Luke pulled back, a cold mask falling over his face that made Cara flinch. He hated how easy it was to do. “This isn’t ending because of our separation. Someone in the Senate is obsessed with Mandalore. You all need to be ready to hear a warning.”</p><p>“What are you going to do?”</p><p>“Nothing that concerns any of you.” Luke scolded. “Just have it ready…and try to convince Din…the Mand’alor to have ships prepared.” He frowned and could not help but look back over to the Crest. “Something is coming again and I will not have this…I will not let anything stop me from protecting Mandalore.”</p><p>He turned back to glare at her, “I’ll keep my promise and then you all will never have to see me again. But don’t risk help out of some sort of pride.” He nodded to it again, “Keep it open and safe. You’ll receive word soon, Dune.”</p><p>And then he pushed past her to get back into the safety of the palace, doing his best to keep the bile in his stomach and tears in his eyes. He also refused to look at his reflection terrified burning gold would be looking back at him.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-o-</p>
</div><p> </p><p>It was dark and he was alone.</p><p>He curled up, hugging himself, as he tried to gasp in air but his lungs felt frozen, like they did back on Hoth. Anger, fear, and disgust swirled around him, stabbing him, cackling at his misery.</p><p>He just wanted it to stop.</p><p>‘I’m scared.’ He whimpered, covering his ears as the laughter became screeches. ‘I’m scared…please. I don’t…I don’t want to go Dark.’</p><p>“You won’t, sweetheart.” A warm hand pressed up against his face but he couldn’t open his eyes. All the pain and laughter went away and he was left with a gentle numbness. “Pain and fear happen. Having them does not define you…how you use them does.”</p><p>Lips hit his brow and he was tickled by long hair, “You’re doing so good, sweetheart. You are so good. Don’t give up and don’t lose your smile…the galaxy does not have enough of them.”</p><p>“M-Mama?”</p><p>“Wake up, sweetheart.”</p><p>Luke shot up, heaving for air, his heart in his throat and his stomach threatening to turn over. He buried his face in his hands and between his knees, trying to get his shakes under control.</p><p>Panicked, he jumped out of bed and rushed into he fresher, looking at his reflection in desperation.</p><p>His eyes were still blue, though the skin around was red and blotchy. He had sobbed a good portion of the night, finding a terrible emptiness inside of him, cold and dark…but his eyes were still blue and his cheek…he reached up and held it a moment. It was still warm.</p><p>He blinked back the blurriness in his vision and took a few deep gulps of air to calm down. His mother wasn’t Force sensitive…no, that couldn’t have been his mother. It was just a dream.</p><p>He felt like a foolish, scared child calling out for her in such a way. He was an adult and a survivor…</p><p>And he desperately wished he had his mother.</p><p>Luke splashed some water on him from the sink, scrubbing his face to assist with waking him up. Something was wrong…that he was sure of and he needed to see his sister. He sent a mental link to her that he needed to talk and he’d be at her office soon. She just said she was already on her way to see him, feeling his disturbance in the Force.</p><p>He just got his boots on and was hooking his saber to his waist when she entered in. For a moment they just stared at each other.</p><p>“Oh, Luke…”</p><p>He tried for a smile but his mouth felt too heavy. He promised to try again after he shook off the final queasiness from the dream. “Leia.”</p><p>“Nightmare?”</p><p>“Among other things.” He pushed his hand through his hair. “Something…something is wrong.”</p><p>She stared at him, “Luke.”</p><p>“Leia.” Luke sighed, “If I thought I was going Dark I’d have a blaster to my head. I’m…not well. I’m,” it was so hard to say, “broken…and it hurts. It hurts so much. But I’m here and I’ll stay here.”</p><p>“You should’ve…I should have never told you no to telling him.”</p><p>“This isn’t your fault.” He hugged her. “I promise you it isn’t. You had ever right to refuse sharing.” He frowned. “How is the Senate taking it?”</p><p>“Have about twenty demanding I step down.”</p><p>“Just twenty?”</p><p>“So far. I’m waiting to see what else is said. I said I will make an announcement before the end of the day to ensure answered are shared.”</p><p>He rubbed his face, “How did they know?”</p><p>“When we talked before in my room. It was swept when you came…but not after and I left for a bit to get you. We didn’t think they’d be spying on me as they would the Mand’alor. They heard our conversation.”</p><p>Luke swore. “The pettiness and intrusive behavior is disgusting.”</p><p>“Yeah. Which is why I am going to step down when I make the announcement.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I can’t live like this any more. I know there is a lot of goodness here but…I’m nearly thirty. I want to go and enjoy things and stop cleaning up messes. I’m tired of it constantly being fake and feel like I am being watched.” She clenched his arm. “I’m going to move to Naboo for a while. I want to enjoy the planet that our mother is from. It’s really rebuilt itself and I know I still have their support.”</p><p>“Oh...”</p><p>“I’m thinking…I’m thinking in another year or so maybe adopting. Find someone like us and give them a chance of happiness.” She gave him a smile, “If Naboo works maybe you can build your school there. It is stable and safe.”</p><p>“Yeah…yeah…”</p><p>“Sorry, that…gods, that was not what you needed to hear.”</p><p>“No, I appreciate it. I do.” He smiled at her but it felt so brittle on his face. “So, no swollen ankles for you then?”</p><p>She huffed, “I’m not against pregnancy but I was adopted and that saved my life. I want to do the same. Besides…maybe this is still out of hate but…I don’t know if I want to add to the Skywalker line. I just feel…it feels cursed and I don’t want this kind of power and shadow to follow my own child.”</p><p>“I think that is more love than hate. Being the last Skywalker…that won’t be the worse thing in the world.”</p><p>“You won’t be the last of the name. You will have your own family and they can take the name too.”</p><p>He tried not to wince, realizing that he family he thought he had was no longer in his life. “I would be honored if any youngling wants to take my name.”</p><p>She smiled and she looked to be in as much pain as he was.</p><p>“What was found on the Trooper?” He finally asked.</p><p>“Luke, you don’t have--”</p><p>“I will not give up.” He provided her a meek smile. “I am going to protect him and eventually, when I’m ready…<i>if</i> I’m ready, will forgive him. I am not going to let my attachment to him take everything else from me. There are other important things happening. I will see this promise through.”</p><p>She stared at him a moment, her eyes heavy with sympathy, but nodded. “Come with me. Lando and Han are in my office with the droids.”</p><p>“Lando?” He repeated, surprised.</p><p>“He’s been one of my most trusted people, networking around with all of this. He has some information to share as well.”</p><p>“You didn’t mention Chewie.” He noted.</p><p>“He’s paying the prisoner a special visit. I suspect we’ll have answers from him before the day is up as well.”</p><p>They came into her office and Lando quickly wrapped him up in a hug, giving him a kiss on the head, and a lot of apologies. At least the touchy guy was still as warm and welcoming as ever.</p><p>“I’ll be ok.” The lie sounded obvious. “We need to focus on what’s happening. There was information?”</p><p>“Ooh yeah, we got a shit load.” Han tossed a device to Leia. “That is all the data Babu was able to get from the droid. And I am sure we are getting a lot more thanks to Artoo.”</p><p>The droid whirled in pride.</p><p>“But, yeah, there is New Republic code dripping all over these things. Without a doubt, the New Republic, on some level, was involved in the attack on Mandalore.”</p><p>Shit.</p><p>“Ok, where do we start with this?” Luke looked around.</p><p>“I would think payment. Money trail is usually the best. There is no way they stole or were given these droids. Someone was paid off.” Leia turned to Lando. “My guess is you thought the same. What do you have?”</p><p>“Mine and Artoo’s look around came back with plenty.” Lando said, giving a pat to the droid. “It took some time to find it all but we got the funds.”</p><p>“You can prove payment was made?” Leia asked.</p><p>“Oh, my beauty, funds are just the start. They tried to be sneaky about it but everything is bureaucratic and demands paperwork. There was some finagling around the system due to how dense things are but you got it…they stole from the Senate, Leia. I even have it that they managed to put their finger in your pocket.”</p><p>Leia looked taken aback.</p><p>“Not too much, not enough for you to notice, but enough to attempt to tie you in this. Along with about three hundred others. They thought if they stole from enough people of the Senate then no one would truly be able to locate the main villain of this tale.”</p><p>“And you have the name?”</p><p>“Not yet. We have a list but there are so many details to try and help narrow it down.”</p><p>Luke frowned, his thoughts in a spin, and then he turned to Artoo. “I want the fund history of Senator Ken.”</p><p>“He was one of the first I looked at, kid. He’s one of those that was taken from…but just about the same as Leia here.” Lando explained.</p><p>Luke bit the end of his thumb, squeezing his eyes shut, looking back over everything as best he could before he choked over he breath, “What about his production?”</p><p>“His production.” Lando repeated, his tone thoughtful.</p><p>“He’s mentioned it once or twice now that he’s started investing in mining. He sent me ridiculous jewels. Those won’t be read as credits or funds.”</p><p>“Right,” Lando wagged his finger at him, nodding, “That’s <i>right</i>. That sleezeball approached me because of that stint Han and I pulled all those years ago. Back when the Falcon was still mine,” he threw a humored smile to his friend who scoffed. “The bastard jumped from jewels to weaponry. He seems to want to get his fingers in everything.”</p><p>“Couldn’t he hide that?” Han asked.</p><p>“Technically.” Lando looked over at Artoo, “But if he is paying off people with material he would have to weigh it and ensure safe transportation. The beauty about the New Republic, once it is in the system, it stays there. I don’t see Ken having the ability to change this data. If he is the big spender for the Troopers he would’ve had to prove to his clients that his product is real and they’re getting the fair amount. That will take special machinery. Even if they came to his planet directly to pick the stuff up…there has to be a history.”</p><p>Artoo started to move around, unlocking the system to look for the desired information.</p><p>“How did you think of that kid?”</p><p>“A lie is easier to hide under truth.” Luke noted. “That man, who I bet we can tie directly to Ken, mentioned about our first meeting, how coincidental it was that I showed up at that right moment. He was speaking the truth…only <i>I</i> wasn’t the set-up.”</p><p>“Ken was.”</p><p>Luke nodded. “We all know Ken is not bright…but he thinks highly of himself. No others on the Mand’alor’s registry list approached him. No one wanted to be selected. But Ken came up to him and tried to flirt.”</p><p>“Because he wanted to be selected.” Leia concluded.</p><p>“He thought he could seduce his way into at least getting attention. Without anyone else approaching he’d be seen as the only option. He thought he had a few days, again as his hired guy said, to seal his place.”</p><p>“But you came in.” Lando huffed.</p><p>“And I wanted to liberate Mandalore…so it was agreed upon instantly.”</p><p>“But this scandal could work in Mandalore’s favor…why on Coruscant would he push for you to break up when he wants the planet?” Han had to ask. “And why all of this trouble and espionage and whatnot? Why attack Mandalore with droids he bought from the New Republic's former enemy?”</p><p>“I’m positive a lot can be summed up in that he’s arrogant and stupid. There are a lot of those in power…but most can keep themselves under somewhat control. He can’t. He used the Troopers to try and kill Din, probably not expecting me to come in and defend the city, especially after he showed interest in me. In his delusions he probably thought Din rejected those gifts and not me.”</p><p>“King hubby gone and he comes in for the planet and the bride.” Han nodded.</p><p>Luke gave him a glare, “Yes, I guess we can put it like that.” He then went back to cup his chin. “I am positive I know his motivation…but the break-up…that I am unsure of. You’re right, this could work out more in favor for Mandalore if the assigned New Republic spouse was suspected of conspiring to kidnap his son.”</p><p>“Uh, guys?” Lando looked over to them from Artoo, “Ken is off-world.”</p><p>“What?!” They jumped up.</p><p>“He left about an hour ago. Apparently going back to his home world.”</p><p>“Going back…” Luke’s face drained of blood. “No he’s not. He’s going to Mandalore.”</p><p>“No. Luke, he is stupid, but he’s not <i>that</i> stupid. It would be seen as a declaration of war, something the Senate does not want. An attack won’t do anything.”</p><p>“Unless he can find a way to make it seems he was defending himself.” He shook his head. “No, I know that’s where he is heading.” He turned to his sister. “Can all of you get this put together as quickly as possible? Ensure that all of this evidence is ready to send out?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“And I want a lot of it made completely public. We cannot let anyone in the Senate try and cover this up to save face. Get the galaxy on our side by showing them what happened so this will never take place again.” Luke nodded to his droid, “Get the X-Wing ready.”</p><p>“What? Luke where are you gong?”</p><p>He threw a matching holo he provided to Cara on Leia’s desk.</p><p>“I’m going after Ken.” He tilted a brow. “And I am going to broadcast his confession live.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok, this has been the build-up I've been worried about. I've hoped, for this story, Din's reaction seemed rather in-character. I know I'v hinted/discussed his trust issues and hate of Darth Vader but I kept second-guessing myself (but this reaction was planned from the start).</p><p>I had to remain myself of canon The Mandalorian/Din and how he has had angry reactions based on distrust: Bo-Katan when she removed her helmet (he just left, furious, despite needing to talk with her), Greef Karga when they found the remains of the Tribe (he was about to beat him and not believing his words until the Armorer showed up), IG-11 even with the proof and promise of Kuil (and not until three minutes before IG blew up did he let things go--he even thought IG killed Kuil), he started to KILL Jawas when they were stealing (as in not physically harming) from him, and he was even pissed off at Ashoka (who could've handed his ass to him at any time, let's be real) when she said she simply could not train the child.</p><p>He has a temper, he has trust issues, and he can react rather powerfully in a second based on a terrible feeling of betrayal and fear. He either needs to storm away to cool off or something drastic needs to happen to change his mind. So, I still thought this fit...hopefully...</p><p>Yay angst? :D</p><p>Don't worry, he's gonna see the light on what he did...</p><p>AND thank you all so much for the well wishes! Texas is warming up again...it's already 50 degrees...cause of course it is...friggen bi-polar state. Power is good, internet is back strong, and I can use water to clean my dishes again. So it's passed in my area. I really appreciate you all for your kind words :) </p><p>AND OMG!! Thank you all! This has made it to 1000 reviews! :D you're support is just amazing. THANK YOU!</p><p>Also, I uploaded the experimental one-shot of Dark!Din--probably not everyone's cup of tea (oh man is it mine...I have problems) but just wanted to let you all know!</p><p>Thanks again!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. The Regret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter Notes: Din angst, slight signs of Dark!Din (?), PTSD, panic attacks, mental break-down, language, unwanted sexual advances, unwanted sexual touching, violence, an attempt at action, an attempt at a political plot, Boba the bro, more oof, possible editing and spelling mistakes because when I put the work into AO3 it got SUPER wonky</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-o-</p>
</div><p> </p><p>
  <i>I hurt him. I hurt him. I hurt him. I hurt him.<i></i></i>
</p><p>Din’s head spun and his hands shook uncontrollably. Luke’s voice, full of agony and disbelief, consumed him as he continued to replay what he did to his husband over and over again in his head.</p><p>
  <i>“Din, please.” “Din, stop it.” “Why…why would you…” “Please, trust me.” “I love you, so don’t be stupid and forget that.”</i>
</p><p>Oh gods…what had he done? What did he do? How could he do this to Luke? He had looked straight at Luke’s heartbroken face and did everything he could to ensure he left him in pieces.</p><p>He felt sick.</p><p>‘Luke, Luke…oh gods, Luke…cyar’ika…I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry.’ He internally whimpered. He could feel his mind start to crack and he pressed his hands into his face to try and grasp on to some stability. ‘Luke…’</p><p>“Djarin…” Paz started, looking at his leader in concern. “We’ve landed.”</p><p>He didn’t move.</p><p>“Djarin?”</p><p>“Yeah…yeah.” He still didn’t move. “Just…give me a bit.”</p><p>“Sure.” Paz looked over to the women, nodding over to them to step out.</p><p>Bo-Katan just made a noise of displeasure but left without issue. He knew she was pissed but it was nothing compared to what he felt towards himself. His stupidity and cowardice left him speechless. The choices he made, how he allowed his anger and terror, led to the loss of one of the best things that had happened in his life.</p><p>He had betrayed his husband.</p><p>“Luke.” </p><p>He looked up to where the cockpit of the Crest was. He wanted to get behind the panels and take off, get back to Luke and…</p><p>And what?</p><p>Be welcomed back? Tell Luke he was sorry for betraying everything the young man had done for him? That they could be together after he cruelly abandoned him? Get it all fixed because he used the man’s gentle, forgiving heart to his advantage <i>again</i>?</p><p>Din cradled his head again, “I…I am so sorry.”</p><p>It was foolish to think that Luke could feel that in Coruscant from Mandalore but he still could not help but try. He wished he could use or at least understand that Force nonsense so he could find a way to reach the man and let him know since, now apparently obvious, he could not be trusted with his own feelings and words.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” His voice cracked as he remembered Luke’s face. How hurt and angry he was. How he gave Din so many chances to just control himself and think things through. How he proclaimed his love to him. And how Din rejected all of it.</p><p>He had crawled into a blind panic, something he hadn’t faced since he was younger. First when the Separatist invaded, then on his first mission alone, and then the first time he was captured and tortured. Where his terror had, for at least some time, overwhelmed him and suffocated his logic and anger. His training and experience was instantly snuffed out and he reacted like a wounded animal and bit the hand that had never done a single thing wrong to him.</p><p>He had no one to blame but himself. His inability to just let go of things, like Luke warned him about, and felt everyone was bound to betray him one day.</p><p>Because that was all he deserved.</p><p>“Fuck.” And now that self-pity and hate had him on his home world without a husband.</p><p>Without his Luke.</p><p>He gritted his teeth, his head was pounding, “He’s not mine anymore. I fucking saw to that.”</p><p>And for what? Because Darth Vader was his father and he could use his powers on people? Pulling back, Din knew neither of these were really a surprise. The signs were always there on Luke’s lineage; the discomfort and sadness, how he could forgive the man, why Vader saved him, why he wasn’t comfortable in talking about it…if he had just used his brain before it would’ve been easy to figure out.</p><p>Or maybe he knew all along and didn’t accept it.</p><p>Either way was pitiful.</p><p>And the mind-thing…it was uncomfortable and, yes, Din could admit he should be allowed time to digest that and think about it…but all he needed to do was ask Luke for that. Ask for some time to shake that off and remind himself of his true feelings. Luke, foolishly selfless and giving Luke, would’ve given that to him.</p><p>Instead Din broke everything.</p><p>And Luke had to suffer for it.</p><p>With barely any strength in his legs Din picked himself up and came out of the Crest. He didn’t realize he had left his helmet back on his seat until the bright sun pierced his eyes.</p><p>Din didn’t feel like caring enough to go back and get it.</p><p>It just didn’t matter.</p><p>“Mah!”</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>His head snapped up to see his son waddle up towards the ramp to meet him, his face in a bright grin. “Ba!”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Grogu…kid…” He hurried over to him, “I…kid…”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Mwah?” He tilted his head before he came closer to him. “Patoo…” He looked around, confused. He couldn’t sense Luke. “Ba?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“He…he isn’t here.” Din confessed weakly. “Luke isn’t here.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Ba?” Grogu’s ears fell. “Mwah?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Kid…I…” What was he going to say? What could he say? “He’s…not coming…”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Ba…” He looked around Din’s legs and looked back up at his father. “Ma?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I…” He clenched his teeth. “I did…something bad, kid.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Grogu looked up at him, confused and hurt. “Ma…”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Din went to his knees, holding his head again, “I…I did something unforgivable. I…I hurt him. I…hurt him.” He saw spots for a moment, “I hurt him. I hurt him.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Grogu came closer, reaching for his face, “Ba…ba.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>“I left him.” His face twisted to pain. “What have I done…? Oh gods, <i>I hurt him</i>.”</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Din…” Cara reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder, looking over in a slight panic at the rest of the group who had waited outside for the king. “Just…breathe. This can be fixed…”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I separated from him. I rejected him. I betrayed him…there is no fixing that.” Din groaned, trying his best to breathe as requested. “<i>I hurt him</i>.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Cara looked at him in concern. Her friend did not sound in his right mind. “Din…?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Djarin…come on, you can fix this.” Paz tried, very out of his element. He had never seen someone as strong as his king like this. He didn’t know how to do anything for a man as broken as the one before him. “I’ll…I’ll get the Crest refueled as quickly as possible and we’ll go right back to Coruscant.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Doubt that is a good choice.” Bo-Katan huffed, “Who knows if Skywalker would even see him. And the General may just shoot you both down due to this. Besides,” she  glared down at Din without sympathy, “For all we know, since this was done so spectacularly obvious for the whole Senate to gossip about, Skywalker has already been married off or he ran away to avoid said marriage. Hopefully the second so the kid can have something positive.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Din let out a pained noise at the thought. His Luke, rejected, forced to marry someone else or off alone without anyone…</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Gods, the man didn’t deserve any of that.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>‘Why did I do this to you, cyar’ika? Why am I so broken that I turned against <i>you</i>, of all people?’ He couldn’t answer himself and his head was screaming like a terrible overlay of loud white noise.</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Grogu sat down, blinking at his father in disbelief, as big tears began to well up in his eyes. “Ba…”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Koska,” Bo-Katan looked to her trusted friend. “Take the kid. Distract him the best you can. He’s too sensitive to be around his father in this state.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>She nodded and came up to the child and picked him up. Grogu instantly began to cry. It was soft and wobbly as he continued to stare at his father with complete confusion.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>His eyes read <i>how could you?</i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“G-Grogu…” Din tried to get up, tried to reach his son, wanted to do anything to wipe that heartbroken look on his face. He fell forward, his vision doubling and his stomach rolling in warning.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Easy, easy,” Cara held on to his shoulders. “Let us worry about the kid. Catch your breath.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Grogu…” He looked up to see his son taken away. He tried to get up again, not about to leave his son alone but his body just would’ve work. He just felt too heavy.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I think he need to be taken to medical…or at least to his bed. I think he is about to pass-out.” Cara tried to steady him to get him to his feet to do just that.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“No. Leave him.” Bo-Katan ordered.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Now is not the time to be a bitch, Kryze.” Cara warned.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Bo-Katan just tilted a brow, “I beg to differ but that isn’t the point.” She stopped to take in the hanger around them. “Yes, this will be enough space.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“What are you talking about?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Keep him here.” She then turned coldly and walked towards the palace, “I’m getting Fett.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>As she left Cara and Paz shared a lost stare to each other.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Can we use that thing you said Skywalker gave you?” Paz tried.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I can’t figure out how to use it. It’s a holo I haven’t seen before. He just said to protect it and keep it intact and ready.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Maybe this is a good thing? I mean, it’s a way to communicate…he must be planning on reaching out.” He looked at the king. “Djarin, you may be able to speak with him soon if that’s the case.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Din closed his eyes. When Cara first told him about the device he nearly ordered her to destroy it. But by that time he had already lost his fire and had just felt too tired to really consider it and what the device meant. Somehow he didn’t think it would be for Luke to reach out to him so an apology could be made.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Gods, he should’ve just demanded they turn back then.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Everything he had done was wrong. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Fuck.” He grunted, pain and nausea rushing through him.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Ok, here we go.” Cara huffed and hoisted the man to his feet. “We’re getting you to medical. I don’t care what Kryze says. You’re about to black out.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“He’s not going anywhere.” A harsh voice hissed out.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Both Paz and Cara flinched when they watched Boba storm out of the palace, making no move to stop, as he stalked up to Din. His expression was furious.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“You stupid idiot!” Boba hissed as his fist connected with Din’s face and he flew back out of Cara’s arms and into the rough ground.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Whoa, Fett! He doesn’t need this now!” Cara cried out.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“You,” Boba pointed at her, “Go help with the kid. This is Mandalorian business.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“You want me to just let you beat the shit out of a man who can barely hold himself up?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“That’s exactly what you’re going to do. You both,” he glared at Paz as well. “Get lost.  We’re getting this resolved.” He turned back to snarl at Din who struggled to pick himself up. “I can’t believe I have to be alive to witness the Mand’alor in such a fucking pathetic state.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“That’s too much—”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Dune.” Paz grabbed her. “Come on. Let’s leave them be.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Are you serious?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Yes.” He gave her a warning tug. “I know where you’re coming from…but Djarin needs Fett at the moment, not us.” He looked back at them, the two already forgetting Cara and Paz existed. “We need to trust him. We had a day to reach him and we failed. It’s Fett’s turn now.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“But…”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“We’ll try to figure out this holo…see if we can provide some answers for when they’re done.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>She ground her teeth together and gave one last stare to her friend and nodded. “Ok...” It was hard to take the steps but she did so and hoped Boba could do something to save the king from himself.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Get up.” Boba ordered as he came over and kicked the man back down. “And stop sniveling. You don’t get to do that after your actions.” Grunting, Din stared up at the man a moment, feeling sluggish and exhausted. He took too long and Boba kicked at him again. “I said up, Djarin!”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Hissing at the attack, Din did as told this time. Boba certainly knew where to land the hits between the Beskar.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>“Armor off and no weapons. Body only.” Boba snapped. “The little Jedi tried but he’s’ not Mandalorian and he doesn’t know how to really reach your thick  skull. Now,” he held up his fists, “we’re going to have a <i>talk</i>.”</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Din, with his hurt eyes, just did as told silently.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>It pissed Boba off.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Get fucking angry already!” Boba threw a punch and scowled when it landed far too easy to the man’s face. “This is your problem. You’re so afraid of feeling anything you’ve shut yourself off. You’re a Mandalorian, our king, start using that anger you have and let it fuel you.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I’ve done enough out of my anger.” Din groaned.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>“Done enough…you moronic piece of shit. You haven’t done <i>anything</i> out of anger!” The back of his fist swiped at his face, hissing in fury when it connected again. “You’ve done nothing with it but let it fester. All you’ve done enough of is fear.”</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>His fist made another hit on Din’s chest and he hoped it broke something…but potentially not, the man was a strong mass and could take a punch very well.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“What were you even afraid of? What could a little thing like your Jedi possibly do when he couldn’t even swallow meat down because he hurt for what he was consuming? How the hell did you get scared of that?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“His father was Vader.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>“And my father helped make an army of millions of clones that ensured the Empire rose to power. Our kind, Din, killed your Jedi’s kind. Clones slaughtered the Jedi Order…and they were clones of a Mandalorian. I don’t recall your husband holding <i>that</i> against you.”</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He growled when Din still refused to block or return his hits. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Fucking coward.” He grabbed the man’s shoulder and brought him down to shove his knee hard into his gut. He pulled back when Din collapsed, gagging, close to vomiting. “You kept acting like he was your enemy while forgetting you were also his. You’re the only one, from what I saw, that continued to think like that. He was alone on an enemy planet and never fucking complained—which is a lot more respectable than what you have been.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Boba stood over him, glaring “You got scared and you ran away.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Din grunted in pain when his leg made contact with his exposed stomach in a harsh kick.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“You got something good and that made you terrified.” He stepped back, allowing the man to try and get back to his feet. “You hid like a coward. And what for? Can you even answer that?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I get it…”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>“No, I don’t think you do.” He glared. “For the love of the Gods, Din, do <i>something</i>! This passive, pitiful, fearful shit is getting on my last nerves. You kept asking for more time, more consideration, just simply too pathetic to do anything…to make a real move. To actually use that anger in you like a Mandalorian.”</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“What good does anger do?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>“Don’t you dare start spewing out Jedi-shit. You’re <i>not</i> a Jedi. It doesn’t work for you. And stop acting like having a temper is real anger. I want to see what you keep trying to keep under control. I want you to let that wildfire out Djarin. You may actually be able to do something when you let it go and stop focusing so hard on keeping it at bay.” He ordered. “I want to see more of the man who struck down his rival in front of his people and claimed his throne, world, and spouse with hunger and confidence. You have that in you and it is about time you properly unleash it.”</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He approached, his knuckles cracking as he approached.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Be harsh, be possessive, be angry, be happy…just be something and be consistent outside of being so fucking terrified.” He stood in front of the panting, bloodied man. “Give me the Mand’alor now, show me the real Din Djarin, or I will demand the Darksaber from you and I’ll marry the fucking Jedi myself to salvage something.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He watched the man stiffen and something shift</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He could practically smell the change on the man.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>‘Fucking finally.’ He reeled back and made another swipe at his face only this time his attack was caught. He smirked to himself as Din’s eyes rose to meet his, hard and enraged. He had no time to react as his fist came in direct contact with his nose. He grunted, blood gushing and he fell back.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Now Din towered over him, glaring and snarling, “You’re not marrying him.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Boba jump back up, spitting blood to the ground, “You think you have any say in it? I can marry and fuck the Jedi if I want. You gave up your claim to him."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Din rammed his body into Boba, growling. "I'm not letting you have him."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>With a huff of pained breath, Boba tried to grab him, digging his feet into the ground. He was still pushed back. "S-Shit..." He grunted, when Din put his mind and body to it he was a frightfully deadly weapon. "So you're going let someone else have him? Someone else to just fuck him? Raise babies with? Have him for the rest--"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>The Mand'alor's fist connected into Boba's stomach. "No one else is going to have him."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Boba gagged, tasting blood, "Hard to imagine you doing anything...you can't even take a fucking old man like me down. Anyone could steal the Jedi from you, even if you weren't a complete moron."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Din just bashed him in the nose with his head.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Fuck!" Boba groaned in pain and tried not to grin. It was so pleasing to see the man finally act more like a Mandalorian. “Why did you even promise him it didn’t matter when it did?” He rounded on him, legs bent as he tried to put the equally strong man down. “You left him so easily! Why did you even try to get close to him if you could drop him like that? Did you even mention this possibility to him? Or, like apparently everything else for him, was that a lie too?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Because I didn’t feel worthy of him to begin with!” Din snarled as he threw Boba down. “Because I knew he was going to leave me eventually and I wanted to avoid it!”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“You were poisoning yourself so much you started to poison others.” Boba said without mercy. “It came out of you and you allowed it. You destroyed something good.” He gasped in pain as Din went to put him in a chokehold. He used his knees to dig into the man’s chest and kicked him off. “You were using him, Djarin. You might not have done it intentionally…but you were using him all the same.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Din  growled, catching him to swing his leg at Boba’s face. He couldn’t lie that something felt good when it made contact. Taking advantage of Boba’s distraction, he flipped back to his feet and made an attack before his opponent could properly get his bearings. Unfortunately, Boba was such an experienced fighter he was ready quicker than most.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He caught Boba’s hit, twisting around to keep his arm straight and made a move to snap it. Boba saw this and pulled back before that could happen.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>‘Fuck, he means business.’ Boba thought, impressed.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Din made a low kick to try and swipe Boba’s feet from under him. It nearly worked but the other Mandalorian jumped back, stumbling, and brought his arms up to block the next hit aimed for his face. He blocked the heavier hit of it from the fist directly, but the impact smashed into his face.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I fucking get it,” Din snarled, “I did it all wrong. I hurt him. I was cruel. I did it wrong…I’m got inside my own head…but if you think I’ll let you have him you are fucking mistaken.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Dumbass.” Boba laughed harshly. “How are you going to prevent me or anyone else from having him? A Mandalorian may be able to do something. The Mand’alor certainly could. Not sure you can do anything, Djarin.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Din looked ready to rip his friend apart.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He said nothing else as he made another move of attack.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Nothing else was said for a good fifteen more minutes as they threw each other to the ground and made as many attempts as possible to break bones and each other’s faces.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>But Din, who had taken more hits earlier and was worn out from his panic attack, fell to his knee after some time, unable to continue without taking a few moments to breathe. Boba stood back, panting, with sweat dripping down his face and blood out of his nose. He had to admit, with a lot of pride, that Din was a phenomenal fighter.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“You walk the path of the Mandalorian. You are both predator and prey. That means you learn how to handle your fear of life, not just of death.” Boba wiped his face again. “Our kind are strong…but we have always been miserable at healthy communication and holding our tempers. You have definitely been one of our idiots in this.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>He looked at his king doubled-over, trying to gasp for air. “The life you’ve been handed is unfair. That seems to be a Mandalorian’s lot. I get you’re overwhelmed…taking on the unwanted role of king and all its dangers and responsibility is not easy, but you were <i>chosen</i>, Djarin. You were chosen to be that womp rat’s father. And that Jedi chose you to fall in love with. You’ve got to stop devaluing yourself and your roles because you do not feel worth it. You clearly are.”</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“It’s…it’s so hard.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Boba nodded, “It is. And, yes, it is also easier to push people away and not get close to avoid pain…but you’re not tough enough for that. You’re soft, Djarin…and I think you need to start looking at that as a strength and not a weakness.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I don’t want to hurt anymore…I’m…I’m so tired of it, Fett. Of all of it.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I know. And I know if you don’t let go of something you’re going to fill yourself to the brim with hate and loneliness…and then you’ll wake up and find yourself truly empty and down with nothing else to motivate you.” He spat some blood on the ground. “I’ve been filled with hate since I was twelve and watched my father die. I avoided so many paths that would’ve been easier…happier. But using that rage was easier than letting it go. And then I found myself being digested, being in so much fucking agony, and knowing no one would come to look for me, no one would mourn me, and no one would miss me and I had ensured that myself. It’s a pretty pitiful feeling when you’re dying slowly.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Din stared at the dirt.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>“Look at me Djarin.” Boba ordered. “<i>Look at me</i>. Look at my scars and learn something from them. You still have a chance to avoid carrying as many as I do. You haven’t made yourself alone yet. Just fucking stop being prideful and freaked out and use the people around you for once.”</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Din did look and tried not to flinch. It was too easy to see him in the same position. “What…what do I do?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>“What do you <i>want</i>?” Boba stressed. “Make that choice first.” As Din paused Boba rolled his eyes, “Stop fucking overthinking it. Do you want the Jedi or do you not?”</p><p>“Yes.” He confessed softly. “<i>Yes</i>.”</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Say it then.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I want Luke.” The words ripped out of him. “I want him. I want to love him and I want his love in return…I want a life with him.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“And you rejected it. Why?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Because…I was terrified. And distrustful…but of myself. I didn’t believe I could be with him. That I deserved him.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“You put him on a pedestal that he didn’t want and then you overthought everything and became stupid and possessive and jealous and yet continued to try to push him away. You couldn't even pick one form of stupidity.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Din nodded.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Trauma affects us all differently…we are all haunted by our past. But what you did, that wasn’t your only choice. You’re better than that. Start fucking believing in it or I will ensure your jaw is broken so bad you can never say something stupid again.” He sneered. “I don’t care how old I get, I will always be ready to kick your dumb ass and get you straight.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Din wiped his mouth, nodding in gratitude.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Now, say it.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I…I fucked up.” Din admitted over his heaving breath. “I was a coward and I got scared and took it out on Luke. I believed my fears over my family…I separated from him and it is one of the worst things I have ever done in my life.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Boba hissed out, “And now you’re going to fucking call him and get on your knees and apologize and hopefully we can salvage something from this.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“He shouldn’t forgive me for this.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>“Damn right he shouldn’t.” Boba slapped him upside the head. “If he was a Mandalorian he’d demand to kick your ass before he left you officially.” He grunted and crossed his arms, watching as Din’s face crumbled, “Lucky for you he’s a Jedi and they like to talk about <i>feelings</i> and forgiveness and all that soft nonsense.”</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Din still looked beaten down.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“You’re going to have to work for it. You got a lot to make up for and prove.” Boba shrugged. “And you still may not get your way. If your Jedi is worth it, though, you try.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“He is worth it.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Then you better show it. I don’t care how pathetically soft Jedi can be, if he even tries to forgive you too soon I’ll keep him holed up on Tatooine myself till he can grow a backbone.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“He’s from Tatooine. He would hate going back.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Then he better grow a fucking spine.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Din let out a weak laugh, “Thank you…again. For this and everything else you have done.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Boba made another wipe of his bloodied face, “I still am pissed at you and this stupidity…but I get it. Many of our kind could get it on some level…not the breaking of your marriage when you clearly want the man…but doing stupid stuff in fear of dealing with emotions.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Mhm,” He grunted, looking down at his hands, the skin of the knuckles broken. He couldn’t say he felt better…but there was something lighter on his shoulders. The dam he continued to hold back, or the wildfire as Boba and Din spoke of, was bowing out and seeping into his veins. It made something boil inside of him. Something powerful. Something angry.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>It felt good.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He supposed he could understand Luke’s fear of his own anger. When one let it out it really was easy to become addicted to it. His fingers cracked when he stretched his fist open and closed and wished he had someone else he could hit.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Sighing, his hands fell to his side and he looked up at the sky, and found the blue was so dull after knowing Luke’s eyes existed. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He closed his eyes and sighed again.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Don’t fall into another pity fit or I'll break your fucking face.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I’d rather not die before I see Luke again.” He looked over to his friend. “I’m just…tired.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Guess that is expected.” Boba looked over his face. “You’ll need to ice that.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“No shit.” He walked over to the entry of his palace, trying to think of what he could say towards his husband to start mending everything he ripped apart.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Din!” Cara rushed out to them, eyes wide, “Din, you gotta come see this. The holo is up.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>“The holo…Luke’s…<i>Luke’s</i> holo?” At her nod he ran in after her, concern rushing through him as well as hope. Maybe Luke was reaching out. Maybe there was a chance he could start his apology and beg Luke to just consider listening to him. ‘I love you, I love you, I love you…please…’</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>The holo Luke gave them was in the middle of the table with a video playing. All he saw was space and an approaching ship, a massive cruiser, and was confused for a few moments, “What?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“This is Red-Five of the New Republic requesting access to your hanger.” His husband’s voice echoed.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Luke…?” He blinked, realizing they were on top of his X-Wing. “What is going on?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>“It just started playing with a message saying record if possible.” Cara explained. “Din…this is <i>live</i>.”</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Live? What?’ He knew that R2 unit was good but live video feed? From somewhere else in the galaxy? “Oh…the communication…he mentioned that he asked for something for communication for his droid when the smuggler took the Dark Trooper…he made it to show live-feed?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Apparently.” Paz said, “Either way, this is taking place now and he wants us to watch it.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Red-Five, we read you loud and clear. Please state your business.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I am here to see Senator Ken.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>It was silent over the radio for a moment.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Senator Ken is not on this cruiser.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Gotcha.” They heard Luke whisper in victory. “This is Red-Five, Grand Master Luke Skywalker of the Jedi Order, standing in as the representative of the Order within the New Republic. I know he is on that ship. A lie like this will not be tolerated. Now please inform the Senator I wish an audience with him from one diplomat to another.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>It was silent for a few minutes and they could still hear Luke whispering to himself, “Come on…be an idiot. Please be an idiot.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Finally there was some static and a familiar voice popped over, “My dear little Skywalker! This is a surprise! Sorry, my men were told to be very cautious. But you are most welcome on my ship. I shall meet you in my room…my boys will bring you along. Though they will ask for that pesky saber of yours…and for you to have some restraints. We can’t be too careful, hmm? Especially given what happened on Coruscant.” </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Ken’s voice grated against every bone in Din’s body.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“That will be acceptable.” Luke answered.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Din slammed his hands on the table, “What the FUCK is he doing!?” He motioned around, “Someone get in contact with him and tell him to pull back, now!”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“It’s a one-way comm.” Boba explained, looking over the device. “And we do not have his line or any other way to contact him in the next twenty seconds.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>“No, no, no…he can’t…what is he <i>doing</i>?” His voice sounded panicked to his own ears.</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Information detail.” Boba answered smoothly,  “He’s out to prove his innocence and confirm to the rest of us you’re an idiot and this senator was behind all of it.” He grunted, still silently fuming over the choices of his king. “I think he may even be trying to save our planet from fucking politics at that. A hero, huh?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Din shook his head. “This…this is too far. He’s…he’s going to be in danger--”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Usually part of a mission like this.” Boba said without mercy. “All we can do now is record and watch as he requested.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Din wanted to say more. Wanted to try and figure something out to stop this madness but all he could do was watch with growing horror as Luke’s ships landed in the hanger, the silence deafening.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-o-</p>
</div><p> </p><p>Luke looked at the Force restraints calmly. They were too tight on his wrist and it was painfully uncomfortable with the cut-off of his connection but he found he was fine and could move easily. Letting his saber go was more difficult but he ensured he did not flinch as it was confiscated.</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>This was still far better than the Emperor.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He straightened himself up and gave a cold glare to Ken as he met them in the hall of the cruiser. “Senator.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“So wonderful to see you, little Skywalker!” And went so far to throw his arms around Luke in a tight hold that made Luke feel like he needed a bath. “What can I do for you?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I request an audience with you. It is about what happened on Coruscant yesterday.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Ah, right, right…I must say I am a bit surprised to see you here today. I wasn’t expecting anyone to meet me…here.” He did sound confused and a bit worried. Probably did not think anyone would figure out his obvious steps. “How did you find me, dear little Skywalker?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Luke tried not to scowl at the nickname. That was growing old very fast. "You made a point to mention you were heading back to your home world. I figured you would want to be visible for a bit around here before you head to your true stop.” He straightened his back, “I am just happy to catch you before you went back into hyperspace.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“My true stop?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Part of the need for an audience.” Luke shrugged. “I just have a lot I need to confirm with you.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I see.” He stroked his chin and Luke could not help but be petty and lonely in comparing Ken’s disgusting facial hair to Din’s rugged, handsome one. He just sighed internally and did not allow himself to think any more on that.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“The droid stays here.” One of the guards ordered, pointing at Artoo.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“No, the droid stays with me.” Luke huffed back, trying to drip as much self-importance and political attitude as he could manage.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Why would you need your droid?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>“And why would I need to separate from him?” Luke rolled his eyes, “I understand being careful due to the news about my bloodline but, really, what would I do with him? An astromech for…what? Some assassination attempt? <i>Really</i>.” He drawled out. “That’s stupidity.”</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>His confidence and spoiled tone made the guard pause.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Oh it’s fine. It’s really nothing to concern about. The more the merrier after all!” Ken laughed. “I know you’re attached to that little pet of yours, love.” </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Thank gods he was still stupid.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Then can we begin our conversation?” Luke tilted his head, attempting for a faux bored and innocent expression as possible. “</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“So impatient. Of course we can, my dear.” He shooed the guard off when they made it to a room and Luke internally flinched when it opened and he found himself in the large personal quarters of the Senator. The only two things that really stood out to him were the bar and the large, gaudy bed.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He loathed thinking what the man did in that bed.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Shuddering, he turned to stare his opponent down. His glare growing when the man went so far to begin to pet his lightsaber. “So you have some experience with large things.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Luke rolled his eyes, ‘I may actually kill him. Force give me strength…I need him alive…but I may actually kill him. He cannot be talking about his cock at the moment. He can’t be.’</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“So, what can I do for you?” Ken purred and put the saber on a table, clearly finding Luke no threat without his weapon and under Force restraints.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Gods, he was so wonderfully and horrifically stupid.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“You can give me the plot of this whole disaster you just put Mandalore and myself through.” Luke said easily.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Oh?” He tried to sound nonchalant but he was clearly not expecting this statement. “What do you mean?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Stop trying to play smart, Ken, it does not suit you.” Luke’s eyes narrowed. “Please drop any innocent act. I already know this is your doing.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Only you?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Luke closed his eyes, as if hurt, and nodded.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>Ken just laughed, “<i>Seriously</i>? You came here on your own…because you are the only one who believes I am in some sort of nefarious plot?”</p><p>“I’m here because I <i>know</i> you are involved with it.” Luke went back to glaring. “You left plenty of crumbs for me to follow. Once I was able to sit down and look over them did it finally click what was happening.”</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“That I am….what?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Trying to take over Mandalore.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Oh-ho, a whole planet?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Yes.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“You seem very confident over this fact.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Luke simply crossed his cuffed hands in front of him, “I am.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>His confidence made Ken falter a moment.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“So…what if I am? What will knowing do for you?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Luke swore he was losing his own brain cells talking to this man.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>“My husband left me because of this. Maybe I am just looking for some verification I am not mad and slept with a platoon of people that I happened to forget about. Because, I swear, I would’ve remembered having <i>that</i> much fun.”</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Right, you are single now aren’t you? Such a shame he would actually leave you.” He snickered, “That was a better reaction than I expected.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Luke bristled, “You didn’t think he’d leave me with accusations of adultery, kidnapping, and treason?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Oh, I hoped. But I thought he’d think with his dick more and keep you around as some whore for a bit…that would’ve made things a bit easier.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Luke growled, “My husband is not like that.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>“Yeah, a <i>soft king</i>. Who would’ve thought?” He snorted in disbelief. “Soft in the head as well. Knew Mandalorians were barbarians with more muscle than brain.”</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Luke’s fist clenched so tight he worried he broke the skin of his real palm.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Control your anger. Do not resist it. Let it go in and out. Use it how it should be used. It is part of you, Luke, and you are still good with it. Control it. Do no let it control you. You are stronger than that, stronger than any darkness in existences.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He swore it sounded like his father’s voice bouncing in his head and his shoulders relaxed.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“They’re not. If you had done any time getting to know them you’d have known.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Well, I didn’t and I can’t say I regret it.” He huffed back before he smiled at Luke as if he were being charming. “He let you go and what more can I ask for?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Nothing. You’re asking for nothing and you are getting <i>absolutely</i> nothing from me.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Ken scowled, “Don’t be coy, love. You don’t have to bother putting up a face to please that wretched king.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I love my husband.” Luke confessed easily. “Whether he feels the same or not doesn’t matter. I promised him I’ll protect him and his world and that’s what I am here to do.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“And, what? Take your word to the Senate? Even with your word as a Jedi, they won’t believe you. Especially now with the knowledge of your linage. They all hate the Mandalorians more than they will love a son of a murderer.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Luke tried not to flinch at that.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Even your own husband, the one you seem to believe you love,” he scoffed and rolled his eyes, “dropped you the moment he found out about your blood.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I think the doctored recordings and the other false evidence has something to do with it too.” It still ached something terribly in him. The last expression Din showed him…</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I wouldn’t though.” Ken came up and used his knuckles to stroke Luke’s face while the other went behind him to pull him close, giving a thrust against Luke.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Luke quickly shoved him away, glaring, a look of fear and disgust crossing his face, “Don’t do that.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Boo, don’t be a prude love. I promise I can make you feel good, far better than he could.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Doubtful.” Luke hissed and tried to keep calm. He needed more from him. What he had wasn’t enough yet. He couldn’t knock him out or risk shutting him up when he was on a roll. Still, Luke desperately wanted away from this. He wanted away from this revolting person and back home.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>‘You don’t have a home, Skywalker.’ He reminded. ‘And if you don’t do this, soon, others won’t either.’</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He looked to Artoo, ignoring the fact that Din was potentially watching and pleading that Leia was getting all of this out. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He let out a loud yelp of pain when Ken grabbed a fistful of his hair and yanked his head back, exposing his neck, which Ken took advantage of and trailed his tongue up along it. For a brief moment, Luke felt terrified, he felt like he was that farm-boy on Tatooine with no power...and then he used his elbow to slam deep into Ken’s stomach and jumped away, “I think I made it very clear not to do that.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Ken doubled over, looking close to vomiting.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Luke wiped his neck, flinching in disgust.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>It took Ken a few minutes to catch his breath and keep himself from getting ill. Luke felt parts of him shaking but ignored it. “Think you can talk without distraction now?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“You are feisty.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>The Jedi frowned. He supposed it was good the man still felt confident, he’d keep talking, but how he seemed happily ignorant of Luke’s clear and violent warning of no was a concern.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>‘You’re a Jedi.’ He had to remind himself. ‘You just have to pretend you do not have as much power as you do. You’re fine. You’re fine. Just keep going.’</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Artoo screeched, driving forward to probably try to ram his mechanical arm through the Senator, but Luke held him back. The droid needed to stay still and keep filming for this to work.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I did not come here for any sort of seduction, Senator.” Luke attempted to pull back into himself and present himself as a Jedi. This was just another battle. He could handle it. He was fine.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I can see that now. Unfortunately.” He wheezed, rubbing his stomach. “Easy to misinterpret. Most will think you’ll let anyone have you after what you probably got up to on Mandalore.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Luke gritted his teeth, “What happened on Mandalore with my husband is my own business. Everyone can just assume whatever they want.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“You really should reconsider. I’d make a fine husband for you.” He tried to walk smoothly to his bar but it was clear he was in agony.  Ken made himself a drink as he continued to nurse his wound.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I’m not here to find another husband. As said, I love the one I had.” The past tense of the statement burned something horrible in Luke’s soul but he remained firm. “I’ve already got a lot figured out…that you and a few others are involved in taking over Mandalore by manipulating the Senate. That you worked tirelessly to break my husband and I apart with lies. That,” he hoped Din was listening, he pleaded to the Force he was, “you are probably on your way to Mandalore right now.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Hmm…” Ken sipped his drink, wincing when his insides still ached. “Suppose I can say yes to all that.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I can admit that I am still struggling on the why.” Luke said coolly. “Why have you turned your back on everything the Rebel Alliance worked for? Just to destroy Mandalore?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Oh, want to hear me gloat?” Ken hummed, swirling his drink. It took so much effort for Luke to resist rolling his eyes and growling. It was as if the delusional man only heard what he wanted to hear. At least it worked in Luke’s favor but it still burned him to realize that a man this stupid got so far in his plot. “I just think it is rather hysterical how easy it was to break you away from them. They certainly did not care for you.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Luke’s heart broke. “And the point of that?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Ken shrugged as he came up to Luke and trailed his finger around his face. Clearly he had not learned his lesson but Luke flinched back, glaring. Ken just laughed, “You’re beautiful, Luke, but you’re not as bright as everyone makes you out to be. You just come here demanding answers…thinking you have everything solved.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>Luke’s teeth gritted tight together. The <i>audacity</i> but he was almost there. Just a little more of this ridiculous game Ken was attempting at and he’d have what he needed. “Clearly not.”</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Hmm,” he gave a pat to Luke’s cheek. “And what will you do with the answers?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Get everything fixed, if possible.” Luke said.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>Ken laughed. “Fixed. Right.<i>I</i> am the one who is fixing everything.”</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Really.” Luke deadpanned.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“If Mandalore had just joined the New Republic, everything would’ve been fine…the peace and riches that would’ve been wrought. But that king,” he sneered, “decided he wanted nothing to do with it.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“And nothing to do with the fact that Mandalore could’ve been under your system jurisdiction?” Luke said, watching impassively as Ken’s head snapped at his direction. “After I thought about it, it started to make sense. A new planet wouldn’t get it’s own system to start. While there would be a representative, it would be swallowed up. Yours is one of the closer ones. You wanted Mandalore under your control. And the Mand’alor told you no.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Ken’s fist clenched. “He is a fool.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“He saw through the glistening promises and understood exactly what would happen. Tell me again, Senator,” Luke tilted his head, “what new business venture have you delved into recently?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Oh, so you noticed?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I can’t believe it didn’t click with me earlier.” Luke snapped. “It’s not something you’ve hidden…may be the reason why I didn’t think of it. No one would freely just admit it.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Mining and minerals are necessary for any system. We have a lot to rebuild from the Empire’s control.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>“Beskar.” Luke breathed in disbelief once it was confirmed. “All of this for <i>metal</i>.”</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>“It is vital metal for our goal. If we have control over the planet, mines, and refinery we’d be an unstoppable force. There would be no risk of another Empire.”</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>“Because one would already be taking its place.” Luke stressed. “You start down this road, you force one world to do this for your good cause, and you will continue to do it for every other world that follows after.”</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>“We would not be the Empire. We would not callously blow up a planet to flex our power.”</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>“Only exploit one slowly.” Luke shook his head. “Your intentions may be good, may be better than what the Emperor had intended, but you would still be using Empire methods. Remember the Great Purge? They tried to take as much from the planet as possible. Look where it got them and how it left these people.”</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>“It wouldn’t have to be this way if your husband had just accepted the terms from the start.”</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>“He didn’t because he read between the lines and saw you wanted to enslave his culture.” Luke could barely believe what he was hearing. “We’re in a Democracy, Ken. You can’t turn the galaxy into a profit.” </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>“And why not? It’s just natural.”</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>“It’s greed.” Luke growled. “There is nothing truly beneficial about it. Otherwise you would’ve waited and tried to open up a trade with Mandalore. But because that would take extra time since they would not be under New Republic, you decided to push it forward. If this were about anything good, like you spoke of, then you would’ve waited and followed the democratic procedure. You would’ve respected Mandalore and its people.”</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>“Democracy, procedures, greed…gods, Luke, you are certainly a lot more boring than I expected of you. It’s business.”</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>“It’s a planet! It’s <i>people</i>!” Luke snapped.</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>“And the galaxy is full of the same exact thing. This one just happens to have a lot more metal under the useless sand…things the Empire failed to get. If I could excavate that…could you imagine the trade? The wealth? It would change everything!”</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>“You…you…” Luke’s head was pounding and instantly, he remembered Paz and his use of colorful language “You dumbfuck.”</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>Ken looked surprised at the insult.</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>“You absolute…this…you don’t even see the stupidity of it. The hypocrisy. The…” Luke pulled back and inhaled deeply. “And you come in and break-up my marriage…that’s how you’re going to get Mandalore from Din?”</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>“Oh, well,” he took a sip of his drink and pushed it to the side. “That was a risk. But everyone suspected the marriage was a farce. That being confirmed, and you using them, was just a necessary technicality.” He stroked his chin. “I am sure you know how vicious, violent, and spiteful those Mandalorians are…could you imagine what they would do at an insult like their invited guest betraying them like you did?”</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>Luke’s eyes narrowed and his felt his heart begin to pick up pace. “What?”</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>“Your separation doesn’t do much for my getting Mandalore…the king killing his cheating spouse out of revenge…now that would certainly break the treaty.”</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>Luke nearly faltered in his stance as he looked at the man before him in open horror, “You…you’re planning on framing Din for my slaying?”</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>“It must be done.” He actually sounded sorrowful. “I’m sorry Luke…you’re almost too pretty to waste…but…” He sighed and then he pulled his blaster out and fired.</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-o-</p>
</div><p> </p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>The feed stopped.</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>Din stared at the empty space, horror etching on his face, as comprehension on what he heard and what he saw slowly washed over him.</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>All he could do was let out a scream of pure agony and wrath.</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Daaaang, you all were really wanting Din to suffer! Wow, it sparked conversations and everything lol I'm a bit surprised about that. I hope this helps a bit with everything!</p><p>And thanks all for your support on <i>Little Bird</i>, I am really happy to see some interest in potential Dark!Din stories. I have way too much fun with that...I have a problem...that I will not be fixing.</p><p>Hope you enjoyed the chapter! And hope some answers were provided... :/ seriously, outside of romance this plot-stuff is hard to write.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. The Hero</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter Head's Up: Power Couple Goals, more angst, attempt at action, violence, people dying, language, stupid Ken is stupid, Skywalker angst, Luke honestly does ty to make an attempt...he just sucks at it, Force, cliches, predictable (?) plot points, plot holes to hopefully be answered, some Dark!Din, vomiting, and a little more angst</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-o-</p>
</div><p> </p><p>This was rage he had never felt before.</p><p>Red seeped into his vision, his reality cracking, as he gripped the table in front of him. He could hear something crack and he let out a horrible sound that was not quite human. </p><p>His beloved Luke…gods, the expression he made, how terrified and disgusted he was when Ken laid his vile hands and mouth on him. How for a split, Luke had looked through the feed, right at Din, and begged for help before he fought the bastard off with his own hands.</p><p>Luke was in danger…Luke was suffering. He covered his mouth, for a moment fearing he would be sick as horror wrapped around him like a suffocating blanket. Luke was alone on an enemy ship. Luke had been shot. Luke was hurt. And he did all of this for Din who did not give him any benefit of the doubt…</p><p>‘I rejected you.’ He thought, terrified. ‘You’re there because of me.’</p><p>Luke may now be dead and it would be his fault.</p><p>He couldn’t stop himself this time and vomited. He heaved, body trembling with overwhelming anger and terror. He gagged again, spitting out bile and blood, his fingers pressing into the floor beneath him.</p><p>“Easy, easy…” Cara tried to soothe, unsure what else to say.</p><p>Coughing, he glared at the group, and some flinched away. He knew there was something crazed in his eyes, something terrible and dark, even Boba looked concerned, “Get in contact with the New Republic. I want to know where this fucker is. Get the Crest and other ships from the capital ready.”</p><p>“Djarin…” Paz started but was silenced under Din’s terrible glare. </p><p>“Someone get me the General.” He growled, picking himself up. “Ensure the cities are on lockdown until we know where this bastard is coming from and what, exactly, he plans to do.”</p><p>“S-Sir.” Paz nodded.</p><p>“I want the Crest ready in thirty minutes.”</p><p>The wildfire was out and it was ready to consume.</p><p>“We’re going to get my husband.”</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-o-</p>
</div><p> </p><p>Yeah, something internal was burnt.</p><p>Luke wheezed, pressing his hand tight to his abdomen, agony spreading through his system. Everything felt enflamed. It was the first thing he noticed when he startled out of unconsciousness. He could feel this through his bones, in every atom, and it was horrible.</p><p>There was a reason blaster hits could kill instantly. </p><p>Groaning, he picked himself up, eyes glazing, as the breath was knocked out of him. “Shit.”</p><p>His tongue felt coated in burnt blood. </p><p>Artoo, still by his side, bumping at him as gently as he could.</p><p>“Ok…am ok.” He groaned, trying to grab on to any coherent thought. “Shit. I d-did not expect him to actually shoot me.”</p><p>Artoo gave him a few beeps that sounded very much like a lecture.</p><p>“Sorry if I thought his weird fetish on marrying a Jedi would make him overlook the very idea of killing said Jedi.” Luke groaned in misery. Everything hurt. “I did not see that part of his plan at all…guess stupidity can get lucky.”</p><p>Artoo whirled in concern, soldering off the cuffs. Luke instantly went back and pressed his hand to his injury, trying to Force heal it to the best of his ability. “T-Thanks, Artoo…”</p><p>The wound was bad, very bad, but potentially not a mortal one even without his self-healing services. But that was just a guess. He pulled his hand away and winced at the sight of the blood and skin on it. He couldn’t handle another hit that much was obvious.</p><p>His head fell against the ground, his vision spinning. He went back to pushing his Force through his wound, whimpering as he could feel his insides clench and try to heal the burnt remains. It was miserable…there was no way he could get this healed by himself. “Shit.”</p><p>Groaning, he rolled to his stomach, blacking out for a moment, and started to crawl over to the wall, trying to pick himself up. A soft cry escaped him and his knees buckled but he caught himself, blinking back the spots again. “How long was I out?”</p><p>His droid beeped miserably at him. </p><p>“A few hours…” He scowled, “He’d have to have known I was still alive.” He looked over to Artoo, “And you’re still here. You played dumb?”</p><p>Artoo buzzed around.</p><p>“Yeah, I guess he does need me mildly alive to frame…to frame the Mand’alor.” He closed his eyes a moment, trying to steady his thoughts from pain but then looked over at his friend, his focus narrowed in on new singe marks. “He hit you?” Luke winced at the answer. “You probably should not had tried to stab him…I get he shot me but we need you in one piece, buddy.”</p><p>The droid huffed.</p><p>“Ok, yes, you are weirdly resilient to attacks but still…” He reached over and touched Artoo’s mechanical body. “I’m sorry you got hurt.” He then yelped when his droid’s little hand came out and shocked him. “I was trying to be nice, you backside of a Bantha.”</p><p>The noises that came out of the little droid were harsh and vulgar.</p><p>“Ok, sure, I promise to stop apologizing so much when we get out of here.” He looked down at his wound and groaned. “It’s going to be slow moving…were you offline as well?”</p><p>There was a little affirmative noise back.</p><p>“Well, as long as you’re fine now….my saber?”</p><p>He watched as Artoo rolled over to the table and picked the forgotten saber up. Luke rolled his eyes and, with a pained huff, managed to pick himself back up straight to take the weapon back.  “Thank the Force he is an idiot.”</p><p>Artoo made a clucking sound in agreement.</p><p>“We’re not in hyperspace either…shit, we’re close to Mandalore.” He nodded over to a plug on the wall, “See what you can gather.”</p><p>The droid buzzed and went over to plug himself into the cruiser.</p><p>“I don’t suppose you have anyway of knowing if the feed made it?” He figured as much when Artoo confirmed there was no way to know if it made it or not. It seemed positive based on the signals but without a response there was no way of knowing. Han had warned Luke that the connection would be sensitive so he figured when the potency of the blast rang out it interrupted the signal…he wondered if he could find a way to make contact again. But if it had been a few hours then Leia was probably no longer by the holo, so he just pushed that thought away.</p><p>After a few moments Artoo provided him all the information he could gather; they had been out of hyperspace for roughly twenty minutes and were approaching Mandalore territory. So far there had been no communication between the planet and the cruiser but they’d be in the field where their presence would no longer be a secret soon.</p><p>“What the hells is he planning?” There was no way he be allowed to dock on the planet, even if the message hadn’t been received. Was he planning on just shooting the X-Wing and Luke’s body out in space, hope the gravity gets him, and just crash leaving enough proof it was Luke but not have any other evidence (such as ever important logs that will let people know where he last landed his ship), and say Din somehow shot him out of the sky? In front of a random New Republic ship, that had no reason to be there, as a witness?</p><p>“It’s easier if they’re stupid…but I think I’d actually be insulted if he planned something like that…” Because that would mean, on some level, he and Din both fell for his trap. And that was just sad. “With the power of distrust and money ignorance can soar.”</p><p>Luke panted as he dragged his body out of the room, his senses spreading for any of the guards.</p><p>With a broken sound he stumbled, and grasped on to the opposite wall for stability. “This isn’t going to work. You have to get to the X-Wing.” Luke wheezed. “Go on ahead of me. I…I am going to be a bit slow moving.” He winced, agony shooting through his system from the blast to his gut. “You have to get off this ship.”</p><p>His droid buzzed in fury.</p><p>“You…have to stay alive, buddy. We don’t know if that live-feed worked. You have to go show Leia and the senate the recording…we can’t risk it.”</p><p>Artoo made an angry accusation.</p><p>“Ok, yes, I may also try to go and stop Ken. I can handle it.” He pressed his hand against his wound, gritting his teeth, “I need to try and get this ship stopped before he causes an all out war.”</p><p>Artoo continued to fume and worry.</p><p>“If you think you can land, get on Mandalore since we’re so close and let them know what’s happening. Hopefully they won’t shoot you down.” He tried for a smile but the joke fell flat and painful. He wondered if his former husband would actually do such a thing. He had told Luke he wasn’t allowed on Mandalore anymore.</p><p>He quickly shook it off. Din was in the wrong with this but he wasn’t a monster. Artoo could land and reach someone to ensure they were prepared.</p><p>“You have to do this. There are thousands of lives that could be at risk. Please. Make sure they know what to do.” He frowned when he saw his droid struggling to leave. “I know you want to protect me but we have to think about what may happen if we’re delayed in getting the message out. Ken needs stopped, which is something I can do, and you need to stay safe as you have all the evidence inside of you. We can’t risk you taking any more damage.”</p><p>The blue droid still looked unsure but finally gave his confirmation, and a warning for Luke to get somewhere safe, before he rushed back to the hanger to get the X-Wing out and the message to Mandalore.</p><p>Luke watched him go until the droid disappeared. Potentially Artoo could’ve stayed and used the cruiser to make a connection…but he’d need to be on the bridge and the risk of him, and the evidence, taking damage sounded too risky. Especially with Luke injured and the brave droid would try to take any hits for him.</p><p>Or maybe he’s panicked and hurt and not thinking straight.</p><p>Maybe a part of him was tired and didn’t care.</p><p>Luke pushed that thought away. He was hurt on every level imaginable but he was not ready to die. He would not die with regrets, he promised himself that.</p><p>He just settled at being panicked, hurt, and stupid…with a splash of martyr-syndrome his sister keeps begging him to look into.</p><p>Din had said something similar.</p><p>“W-We’re not thinking of him.” He hissed to himself. “This attachment will not ruin me. It will not break me. And it will not distract me.” He  closed his eyes, remembering his promise to protect Mandalore, and then reached out again.</p><p>Ken was on the bridge. He seemed to be worried…or angry…no, maybe frightened? Luke hoped that meant good things about his feed. It also felt as if most of the guards were there too. For such a massive ship there was not a big crew.</p><p>He figured Ken couldn’t have too many involved. Loyalty to the senator or not, there was no way that too many would actually agree to this madness and be willing to face the consequences. Well, he’d use that to his advantage. He took out an army of Dark Troopers…he could handle some soldiers while injured.</p><p>He pressed his shoulder against the wall, slowly limping his way down the hallway. His side ached something terribly and every so often he saw those familiar black spots swarm his vision.</p><p>It wasn’t as bad as the lightening, but it hit hard regardless.</p><p>To think he may actually die because of a blaster shot to the gut. He had to admit, he was almost disappointed. He had prepared himself for a fight with saber</p><p>“Still alive, so that’s something.” His steps faltered when he felt the gentle movement come to a halt.</p><p>They had stopped.</p><p>More than likely a connection had been made.</p><p>The emotions of Ken spiked.</p><p>With a sharp inhale he pushed himself into a corner of the ship to focus on healing for a few moments. His side felt sticky and, well, burnt. He had nearly forgotten how painful the feeling was…</p><p>‘Still not as bad as the lightening.’ He reminded as his knees buckled and he had to slide down to the floor to catch his breath.</p><p>
  <i>I am one with the Force and the Force is with me.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I am one with the Force and the Force is with me.</i>
</p><p>Luke tried to clear his head, focusing over the spot, and closed his eyes as he imagined the Force rushing through his fingertips and filling it veins. Soothing over raw skin, blisters, bloody tissue, and inflamed organs. He cursed as he felt pieces of himself slowly knit back together. He could feel everything pull together closed and a rush of new pain hit him so hard he nearly blacked out.</p><p>
  <i>I am one with the Force and the Force is with me.</i>
</p><p>He stopped a moment and just flooded his system with some numbness, it was a lot easier to do than heal.</p><p>“Shit…ow.” His head fell back against the wall and frowned. Ken was in a panic. Luke’s lips twitched in mild victory. Someone from the Senate must be reaching out to inform him of the bad news. </p><p>A sharp, pained laugh escaped him, “Got ya you perverted bastard.”</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-o-</p>
</div><p> </p><p>The ship was large but it seemed more about comfort than anything in regards to an attack.</p><p>Din couldn’t figure out how Ken figured he’d take over Mandalore with it. The shields were probably impressive and it had standard defense blasters but it was clearly not going to handle multiple ships in a battle. </p><p>Honestly, it didn’t matter. None of it did.</p><p>Getting Luke out of that cage was all he was concerned about.</p><p>His fists clenched tightly as he tried to keep his angered breathing under control. “Remember,” He kept his glare on the ship before him, bloodlust bubbling deep in him. “No one touches the Senator. I’m the only one who gets to kill him.”</p><p>Paz and Cara nodded, both shifting in both discomfort and itching for a fight.</p><p>The Crest rose before the cruiser, bringing it to a halt. “Open up the comms.”</p><p>“Sir.” Paz flicked open the communication connection.</p><p>“This is Din Djarin, Mand’alor, high king of the planet of Mandalore. Get your superior online now and explain why you’re trespassing on my territory.” He snarled, unable to keep his tone under control. </p><p>It was static and silent for a few seconds.</p><p>“I’m in no mood to play. Answer now before we start firing.”</p><p>“Well, hello your highness.”</p><p>Din’s tone was brutal, “Ken. What the fuck are you doing here?”</p><p>“Don’t get so nasty, good sir. I am just here to check in on you after that horrible scene back on Coruscant. Pity about your husband. Who would’ve thought that he was such a slut, hmm?”</p><p>“Except he’s not, is he, Ken?” Din started, his voice tight. “He isn’t anything or your own little toy made him out to be.” He held up the holo the man from the party had provided. “All fake. All lies. All some ploy to separate us and get my planet. What was it for again…Beskar, I think you said.”</p><p>Ken’s voice sputtered for a moment, “W-What do you mean? I don’t remember ever saying anything about Beskar.”</p><p>“Really? It was just a few hours ago.” Din’s fingers clenched over the holo and it began to snap and crunch under the pressure. “Don’t you remember? You were bragging how you were the one to fix everything. That you set everything up. Did you say that before or after you fucking put your hands and mouth over him?” His voice cracked under the immense hatred he was feeling. “I’m positive all of this happened before you shot him, of course.”</p><p>“That is…that is a horrible accusation there. I would watch your tone. I am a Senator--”</p><p>“And a hapless fool.” Din seethed. “Luke caught every word of your admittance. Caught you shooting him.” His voice went low as he tried to keep his fury under control and not blind him. “You didn’t think of his droid. You just told him your grand plan…and now the whole fucking senate knows what you did.”</p><p>“You’re lying.”</p><p>“No. I’m furious.” He hissed. “I just watched you shoot my husband. The whole galaxy just saw you do that.”</p><p>“That’s…that didn’t--”</p><p>“Shut. Up. I don’t care about you or the fact you just fucked your whole life over. ” His tone was deadly. “You’re going to give me back my husband. You do that and I will not demand your trial to be under Mandalorian law.” It was an easy lie. He would demand Ken’s head without any hesitation. “You may still have a shot of some mercy if you do the smart thing and <i>give him back</i>.”</p><p>“He isn’t---”</p><p>“He is there. I know he’s there. You’re going to give him back to me. Now.” Din ordered. “Or I will fucking bleed you dry over multiple weeks.”</p><p>“That would look very bad for your cause.” It sounded like Ken couldn’t breathe. He was choking and panting.</p><p>“My only cause is getting Luke back. My people, the barbarians you like to call us, would go to war on my demand for revenge and they would love to rip you and the whole New Republic to shreds.” He pressed his fingers on his control panel in an attempt to get his shaking fury under control. “You have your chance now to avoid the rise of a new Empire…and I can promise you, no matter how much wealth you have, you and all you care about would not be in my pocket. I’ll kill everyone you love in front of you…and then ensure you die every day for years. Again and again and again until there is nothing left of you but a husk.” His voice barely sounded like himself; it was cruel and icy and felt like he was seconds away from snapping. “Give. Him. Back.”</p><p>“You have no power in this conversation…I’m the one with the ship and with the Jedi.”</p><p>Din barked out cruel laughter, “You think you have anything over me? Had you not gone after my husband then, yes, perhaps…but you saw to the loss of that leverage yourself. And your cruiser…it’s nothing but a tank made to be pretty. You can take some hits…but not from all the firepower about to rise from my capital at my call. You’re either dead here and now…or you get arrested by the New Republic and potentially get a Senator level jail cell. Your call.”</p><p>He was in full panic mode now, Din could hear it and he relished it. </p><p>“He should’ve been mine.” Ken choked out.</p><p>“But he wasn’t. He’s mine.” Din reminded. “Put down your shields and open up the docking port and prepare to be boarded.” He felt his comrades look at him in confusion and he held up a hand to keep them silent.</p><p>“Fine…fine. You can dock in a few moments.” And the line ended.</p><p>“You’re going in? Why wouldn’t you just demand they bring the Jedi to our ship?” Paz asked. “You going further than a few feet from our hanger is too dangerous.”</p><p>“It is.” Din hummed to himself. “He is already planning on how to use this to his advantage. Maybe think something desperate like shoot me and say I held him and Luke hostage and forced them to do this….I don’t care. I just know he is going to try to kill me once I’m inside.”</p><p>“Yes…that’s bad, Djarin.” Cara reminded him.</p><p>“Is it?” Din asked, his voice uncomfortably light for the conversation. “I happen to think it’s a great idea.” He grasped his Darksaber and looked at the hilt, he could almost feel it vibrating, mirroring his fury and need for blood. “I’d be allowed to defend myself if he attacks, wouldn’t I? I’d prefer to keep him alive for a little longer…I want to hear him sob for mercy….but a limb or two would be fine.”</p><p>Cara looked pale. “Imprisoning a Senator to torture him may sound decent on paper…” She gulped, finding herself actually terrified of her friend. “But…but doing it…we just need to focus on getting short-stuff back.”</p><p>“I am getting him back.” He promised and gripped the saber tightly. “Have medical supplies ready.”</p><p>“You’re sure he’s alive?” Paz braved asking.</p><p>Din turned slowly to him and it took all of Paz’s training to not look down. He could feel the dead stare on him. </p><p>“Yes. By the looks of the feed he was hit…but that wouldn’t kill him. He’s too strong for that.” He looked back at the hovering cruiser. “He is alive. He is.”</p><p><i>He has to be</i> was left unspoken but the two understood.</p><p>“Ok.” Paz then shrugged. “Works for me. Dune, I’ll take point on the hanger. You’ll handle the controls. You’re driving is far more terrifying than mine. We’d need that if we need to leave in a rush.”</p><p>She nodded, “Ok…” She took another look over at Din, barely able to recognize him though he was hidden in his silver armor. He just felt wrong. “Call us for backup if you need it.”</p><p>Din just nodded, not even looking at her.</p><p>“Everyone else is ready at your mark, Mand’alor.” Paz informed him. “They’ll need some time to take off and get here from the capital but they’re ready to come to defense.”</p><p>“Good. Hopefully that will not be necessary.”</p><p>“Shields are down, sir.” A new voice chimed in, probably an officer.</p><p>Din scowled to himself. Chances were high that the coward would stay in the bridge and send his small military force to do the dirty work. Making his way up there would be time consuming…but he was not leaving that ship without Luke and without Ken.</p><p>‘You’re going to pay for all of it.’ He swore to himself.</p><p>“Din, X-Wing!” Cara pointed to the open hanger.</p><p>“Wha…” He rushed to the side of the cockpit, looking out to see Luke’s ship take flight the moment the shields were down. With frantic hands he opened up a communication line to Red-Five, “Luke?”</p><p>He only received Binary back.</p><p> “Where is he!?”</p><p>Artoo whirled something back at Cara quickly translated, “He says he’s alive but still on the ship.”</p><p>“You <i>left</i> him?!”</p><p>“He says he was ordered to by Luke. He has the fully recording of what happened and some footage after Ken attempted to shoot him. He says he has to get this to someone just in case the feed didn’t come though.”</p><p>“it came through, you waste of metal.” Din seethed. “His sister has already responded. The whole senate knows. Now tell me where he’s at.”</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-o-</p>
</div><p> </p><p>Luke tried to get back on his feet but his world tilted too much that he fell back down. “Ok…bad move…”</p><p>He felt nauseous and exhausted.</p><p>‘You’re just winded.’ He told himself. ‘You’ve been winded before. You work through the pain.’</p><p>He put his head between his knees for a moment, willing the dizziness away as his stomach lurched again, making his side hurt worse. He feared something was ruptured inside of him and either he was bleeding internally or some other part was spilling into another part.</p><p>‘Shit…maybe I should’ve gone with Artoo.’</p><p>Leia would never let him hear the end of this.</p><p>He winced. ‘Ok, yeah, I can see why I may be called a dumbass at times.’</p><p>“—need to hold him off. Do not let him past the hanger.”</p><p>Luke pulled into himself, pressing against the wall and stayed still as a group of seven…no…eleven of the soldiers passed by his hidden hall. His fingers pressed over his saber, ready to make his move but found they continued on down the hall, where Artoo went.</p><p>He poked his head out once he was sure they were gone.</p><p>What was that about?</p><p>Had someone seen Artoo? But why were they talking like it was something coming this way and not leaving it?</p><p>Scowling, he realized he could feel the ship humming again…it was back on the move.</p><p>That probably wasn’t good.</p><p>Pushing back into his hall he closed his eyes and spread his senses out…searching…searching…he gasped and choked when he found the answer; an overwhelming sense wall of rage and fire, an unsettling sense of pain, and a storm of desperation…</p><p><i>Din</i>.</p><p>Din was on the ship.</p><p>This was not something Luke expected.</p><p>He took it as a positive sign that the feed went live and Din had come to prevent Ken from going any further in his schemes. </p><p>Regardless of what happened, it would be easier to have a second person to storm the bridge with…but he wished it were Paz instead. That would be a lot less awkward.</p><p>‘I’m about to see my ex like this.’ He didn’t care how stupid and whiny he sounded. He had hoped to show some dignity when, if, they met again but apparently the galaxy hated him and did not want to give him any sort of reprieve. Why couldn’t he at least look cool and strong? So he could at lest pretend the horrible breakup didn’t completely destroy him?</p><p>‘Priorities, Skywalker…I think you need to study up about them.’</p><p>Apparently this was a trait of his father. So he had another thing to blame him for.</p><p>‘Fucking Skywalker stupid-genes.’ He flinched when he felt the anger spike and a rush of violence filled him.</p><p>He knew all those men were now dead.</p><p>Luke closed his eyes again. </p><p>The first of many if Ken wasn’t stopped. </p><p>He reopened them when he felt the wave of wild flames come closer.</p><p>‘There are bigger things at stake than your attachment. Let it go.’</p><p>Gritting his teeth, Luke picked himself up, holding on to the wall as hard as he could for support and limped out.</p><p>Roughly four seconds later Din turned the corner.</p><p>They both stopped and stared at one another. It had only been a little over twenty-four hours since they last saw each other but it felt like weeks…or a lifetime. Luke wanted so desperately to reach for him, to hold him, to just pretend nothing happened and just stop trying for a little while.</p><p>Instead, he stood as straight as his wound would let him and said, “Uh, fancy meeting you here, Djarin.”</p><p>Gods, he hated that he could not keep his awkward-ass mouth shut.</p><p>“<i>Luke</i>…” Din whispered, his voice modulated by the voice-coder, and he rushed forward to him, grasping him gently as he looked over Luke’s form. He made a wincing sound when he saw the wound. “He…he did hit you.”</p><p>“I was stupid and underestimated his stupidity. He was a lot quicker on the draw than I expected.” He said honestly and grunted when his injury flared up again. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>“Getting you far away from this mess as possible.” Din sounded shaky. “Gods…we have bacta-spary on the ship. We need to get you off from here now.”</p><p>“No, we need to find Ken. I don’t know what he’s planning but it is going to put too many lives in danger.” He moved Din’s hand away from his wound so he could press against it once again. It felt somewhat better with pressure and the Force numbing it. “We can’t let him get to Mandalore.”</p><p>“My people are ready for him.” Din reached back for him when he saw Luke sway a bit. “Those who cannot fight are safe inside the domes.”</p><p>“I don’t trust it. We need to get control over the ship.” He grunted and pulled away, trying to remain steady on his feet. “I’m positive he’s on the bridge.”</p><p>“You need to get on the Crest.” Din said. “Your injury is serious.”</p><p>“No. I am going to see this through. He has to be stopped…he’s stupid enough to make an attack.” Luke hoisted himself straighter. “It’ll be easier with two.”</p><p>“I can do it…Luke, please,” He begged, “Please, you need to be looked at.”</p><p>“Later.”</p><p>“Luke, you did what you promised. You’ve protected Mandalore. Your feed went live…Ken is finished. I can handle him.”</p><p>“Well good…glad to hear it confirmed and that getting shot wasn’t a waste. “Luke’s head hit the wall as he took in pained gasps, “And no. I’m coming with you. I won’t let you do it alone.” </p><p>“Riduur, you have--”</p><p>The pain makes him a little mean, “We’re not married, Djarin. You saw to that. And from that I believe I’m no longer one of your citizens. So you cannot tell me what to do.”</p><p>Din pulled back as slapped and Luke knew his face under the helmet was probably one of pain. Deserving or not, Luke did not want to lash out like that. It hurt so much when Din did it and he would not wish that pain on anyone else. He winced, “That came out nastier than intended. Look, we can’t waste more time talking. We need to find Ken and get this ship stopped.”</p><p>Din just gave him a slow nod that could only be described as meek. “Y-Yeah…ok.”</p><p>They made it to the elevator in relative silence, with just Luke making an occasional noise of pain. Once they were in and they were climbing up the floors did Luke make an attempt of some conversation with the man who broke his heart. “Stupid can be a lot harder to predict than smart. I don’t know how he thought he could frame you for killing me.”</p><p>Din didn’t know what to say so he didn’t respond.</p><p>“So the feed really went live?” Hope what he said made sense; if it made it through then surely he knew about Ken’s plan to frame him for Luke’s murder.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Luke released a breath of relief, “Ok. Good. Sorry…I had to give some private frequency and lines of yours to make it work.” He winced again, “I wanted to talk to you about it…”</p><p>“It’s ok.”</p><p>“It wasn’t. I should’ve talked to you.” He began to cough, his throat and lungs burning. He choked a bit into his hand, trying to catch his breath, and when he pulled away he was a bit of blood on it. “Well…shit.”</p><p>“L-Luke,” Din started, his voice laced with pain and panic.</p><p>“It’s just a little red. Still good.” He tried not to look at the man. This was probably the worst elevator ride in history. Luke struggled to figure out what to say that did not make him look and sound pathetic. He was still angry, furious even, but he was also just hurt and tired and wanted to sleep for a few days. </p><p>Gods, he could feel the sorrow and regret from Din. It washed over the anger and hatred and made the large man just appeared very small and just as tired as Luke felt.</p><p>Being an Empath made holding on to anger really, really hard.</p><p>And Luke really, really hated it because he knew he deserved to still be angry. Knew he had every right to throw insults at the man, use Din’s own words again him, drag him down to the same pit of despair he put Luke in.</p><p>But he couldn’t.</p><p>He just…<i>couldn’t</i>…</p><p>He sighed, defeated. ‘I hate everything and I want to sleep for three weeks straight.’</p><p>“I take it you spoke to Ken?” He said. If he couldn’t be angry he would at least play it casual and at ease; like the whole situation didn’t crush him. He had to have some sort of power in this after what happened. If indifference was his only line of defense then he’ll take it.</p><p>“Y-Yes.”</p><p>“Explains the spike of fear I felt. So he’s aware?”</p><p>“Of your feed? Yes.”</p><p>It was so uncomfortable and wrong to have someone as strong and powerful as Din sound so unsure and terrified. Luke did his best to ignore it.</p><p>“Well then…we’re dealing with someone very desperate on top of being an idiot.” He looked up and narrowed his eyes. “We’re about there.” He then pulled out his saber. “I think his soldiers are waiting for us. Get behind me. I’ll block the shots. Use your blaster to take out those further away from me.”</p><p>“No.” Din pushed up closer, staring at the door. “You said you want to do this together so that’s what we’re doing.”</p><p>Luke looked down at the Darksaber and then back up to Din. “Have your blaster ready.”</p><p>Din already unhooked the top, ready to pull it out when necessary.</p><p>“It’ll be a bit tight.” Luke warned as the elevator dinged. “Can you handle that?”</p><p>“I’ve been with you…I can handle it.”</p><p>Despite his best intentions to remain firm, Luke had to laugh in surprise, “Don’t be a bastard at a time like this.”</p><p>“It’s what I’m best at apparently.”</p><p>And then the doors opened.</p><p>Din fell to his knees, keeping low as Luke’s green saber bounced away the red blasts aimed for their heads and chest. Taking the opportunity of their distraction, Din pulled out his blaster and began to take out any exposed knees and legs he could find.</p><p>As they fell down, Luke reached out and yanked a man towards them before he pushed him back into a group, knocking three down in total.</p><p>“Hold back.” Din ordered as he picked himself up and gripped his fist. The Whistling Birds shot out, aiming at more soldiers they could find.</p><p>“Huh. That’s a nifty trick.” Luke noted as he blocked some more blasts. “Useful too…there are a few more here than I expected.” They and the group of remaining soldiers gave off a surprised oof when the ship lurched. “That…wasn’t good.”</p><p>“Shit.” Din put his blaster away and held up his saber. After me.”</p><p>“Right. Age before beauty and all that.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“I told you I’m hilarious when I’m nervous.”</p><p>Din let out a soft noise. It was probably the saddest laugh Luke had ever heard. “Right. I’m sure you know what to do.”</p><p>“Lead the way.”</p><p>Din pushed through, his saber out, and didn’t flinch when the blasts ricocheted off his armor. He cut three down easily but knew his precision needed work. He wished he had brought his spear but it probably would’ve struggled a bit in the small hallway.</p><p>So, instead, he ducked low, keeping his stance strong as he felt Luke easily slide over him. With a grunt, he pushed himself up to allow the Jedi to have better momentum in his attack.</p><p>He felt Luke fall low before he made the move and Din quickly stood up to counter-act the change. He cut through the wall of people easily and Luke knocked the rest off their feet.</p><p>They were almost to the bridge and Din decided to not waste any more time or energy on the last few. His gauntlet beeped in warning and he grasped Luke’s arm and pulled him close, urging him behind as he unleashed the flames from his wrist. The screams only lasted a second before they dropped to the ground dead.</p><p>He and Luke took a quick moment to look at each other, painfully aware about everything in regards to the other, before they hurried into the bridge.</p><p>“Shit!” Din grabbed Luke and pushed him behind him again as blasts came out, striking his helmet.</p><p>“Din?” Luke yelped out in worry, looking him over with panicked eyes.</p><p>Din pulled them back into he hall as more blasts came their way.</p><p>Luke frantically reached for his helmet, holding on to it like normal, trying to see if it somehow made it in.</p><p>“Beskar, cyar’ika…I’m ok.” He comforted and then flinched at his own words. He was not allowed to say anything like that to him.</p><p>Luke still looked terrified for a moment before he looked away and dropped his hands, “Oh…r-right.” He knew that. He knew better. But seeing a blast, something he painfully experienced himself, hit Din’s head…for a moment everything had gone white and he felt heartbreak all over again.</p><p>Stupid.</p><p>Being in love really made people moronic.</p><p>So much for appearing indifferent.</p><p>Gulping he held up his saber and called out, “Ken, it’s over now. Just give up.”</p><p>There was panicked mumbling and more blasts…though none came their way. They heard sparks and electronics sizzling and they knew they needed to move. Rushing out they found, to their horror Ken shooting at the controls. Luke used the Force to yank him away, pushing him to the floor before he ran over to see the damage.</p><p>“What the hell did you do?” He hissed in a panic, flinching back when the panel continued to spark and frizzle. “Shit.”</p><p>As Luke tired to figure out what happened Din rounded on Ken and the rage returned as he looked at the man pathetically weep and beg for mercy.</p><p>Din snarled as he approached.</p><p>“Don’t.” Luke called out. “Don’t kill him…don’t strike down someone down.”</p><p>The king stopped.</p><p>He wanted to kill him. He was desperate to kill him. This was the man who caused all of this. The one who tried to destroy Din’s whole world…to take away everything Din loved.</p><p>He wanted to grab him by the throat and squeezed until something crunched.</p><p>“Please.” He heard Luke say softly.</p><p>He imagined Luke had that same expression on his face when Din took down Kelborn. A plea for mercy. A hope to not witness any more death.</p><p>Din hadn’t stopped then.</p><p>But he did now.</p><p>He stepped back away from the sniveling man and nodded, more to himself than anyone else. “Ok.”</p><p>He’d give Luke anything.</p><p>It didn’t matter though…his chest felt caved in and he tried not to think about what he did when they last saw each other. He needed to focus. He needed to be a leader.</p><p>He needed to be ready to let Luke go after all of this…</p><p>“<i>Din</i>!” Was all he heard before something green flashed past him and there was a thump.</p><p>Blinking he looked up, almost unable to understand what he was looking at, and saw Ken with the green saber penetrating through his chest, locking him against the wall behind him. His eyes were glazed and his mouth hung open; dead in seconds.</p><p>Din turned to look back at Luke who was glaring at the dead man, hand out stretched, “He pulled his blaster on you.”</p><p>“Oh.” He looked back at the dead man and saw the blaster at his feet. “I…had Beskar.”</p><p>“Guess I forgot.” And then with a flick of his wrist the saber flew back into his hand, which he caught, spun to turn off and hooked to his side. The blonde’s furious look turned to something sad before he went back to concentrating on the control panel.</p><p>Din went back to looking at Ken, dead, for a moment, then over to Luke.</p><p>Luke had just killed for Din.</p><p>He had just stretched his own morality and humanity, he killed a man he didn’t need to, for Din.</p><p>‘I don’t deserve you.’ He thought, looking at the man’s back. </p><p>“Force...shit, Din!” Luke tried to move some levers and then smashed it with his fist when it did not do as he wanted. “We have a big problem…Controls are destroyed. He has the focus on your city…” Luke looked around frantically. “It’s all jammed…there isn’t…” He turned to look at Din, face pale, “It’s about to be in Mandalore’s gravitational pull. It’s stuck on autopilot…”</p><p>Din’s throat felt dried out. “How long?”</p><p>“Roughly five minutes, probably shorter, till we hit the pull…after that…less than ten minutes before it hits the city.”</p><p>“Shit…” He rushed over and grabbed Luke, picking him up and running for the elevator, speaking into his helmet. “Paz, get the Crest ready. The cruiser is out of control. Someone send a message to everyone in the city to…” </p><p>To what? There was no way they could all make it out of the impact zone in less than fifteen minutes. Many of them were underground for protection against a ship’s blasters…not for a whole cruiser to crash in on them.</p><p>“Paz, the cruiser is heading straight for home. That’s its target. We cannot get it out of this in here. Can the Crest make any impact to change the trajectory?”</p><p>Paz swore, “Not to take an inopportune moment to insult your ship, but this thing isn’t strong enough up front to do that. We’d do better with a Hammerhead. A ship like this would wreck before it could get embedded enough to make it move.”</p><p>Din cursed, “Fett’s ship?”</p><p>“The Slave 1 is too awkward shaped and built for speed and stealth, not strength.”</p><p>“Call the capital.” He knew they couldn’t make it in time before the cruiser was in the pull. “Have them hurry. Maybe they can do something by blasting this thing off course. Or all push against it…or something.”</p><p>He knew that wouldn’t work. They’d be dealing with the gravity as well. Maybe the hits cold do something…but it would only make more debris and he could not imagine the physics to work in their favor to actually stop the things.</p><p>He made a soft apology to Luke with how rough he was when he rushed out of the elevator and to the hanger. The man didn’t seem to care as he looked in panicked thought on what could be done. </p><p>Din managed to bring them into the Crest with barely a stumble and it took off a few seconds later, speeding past the falling cruiser.</p><p>“It’s hit it!” Paz cried out</p><p>Din tossed his helmet to the side, crying up at Paz after he handed Luke off for Cara to help keep steady. “Where are the ships?”</p><p>“Still a few minutes out. Shit.” He pulled the controls around roughly. “Maybe…Maybe Fett can get to his ship with the kid but…”</p><p>Even that wouldn’t be possible Din thought with a sense of numbness. Without a doubt Fett would be above ground, ready to fly out to help if needed with Grog in a safe-shelter under ground. He could not reach the child and back to his ship with enough time.</p><p>“Drop me off and then get out of here.”</p><p>“Are you fucking crazy?!”</p><p>“I’m not letting my people and son die while I’m safe here. Drop me off!”</p><p>“Fuck no!”</p><p>“That is an order, Vizsla!”</p><p>“No.” Luke stepped forward, looking at Din, “Don’t…Din…don’t.”</p><p>Din looked at him, his expression full of pain. “I will not leave them to die alone…I can’t abandon my son or people to this fate…not…not even for you…”</p><p>“No.” Luke shook his head again. “No.”</p><p>“I’m…I’m so sorry, Luke. For everything…I…I’m just…I’m sorry.”</p><p>Luke gritted his teeth, his body shaking, his wound was in agony, he felt sick and tired and he wanted everything to just stop.</p><p>‘Gods…I just want to be happy…I want them to be happy.’ Growling he snapped his head up to the cockpit. “Paz, get us to the side and before the cruiser but low enough for oxygen. Open up the hanger.”</p><p>“Luke…?”</p><p>“Do it!” Luke ordered, ignoring Din.</p><p>Paz did as told, maneuvering the ship around and opened up the hanger to face the incoming ship. From here it looked as large as the Death Star though Luke knew that was in his head. This was just slightly bigger than the Star Destroyers.</p><p>It was still massive.</p><p>He stretched his fingers out a bit, terror and doubt rushing through him.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Din asked.</p><p>“Our only shot.” He reached his hand out and concentrated.</p><p>It was too big…he knew it instantly. It was something he had never done before. It was moving and large and terrifying.</p><p>‘Stop.’ He ordered.</p><p>Nothing happened. It as like his power deflated.</p><p>‘Stop.’ He said, firmer.</p><p>Grogu is down there. So is Fett, Heff, Selene and countless others. So many lives…so many people who deserved better.</p><p>That couldn’t happen.</p><p>It wouldn’t happen.</p><p>‘I said stop.’ He could feel it now. It as too much and it was horrible but he could feel it. ‘You’re not hitting this city. You’re not coming further.’</p><p>The ship shuddered as his fist clenched. </p><p>‘Stop.’</p><p>The city was close. So close.</p><p>Din’s home. His people.</p><p>What it would do to Din…</p><p>He couldn’t fail. He could not let this happen.</p><p><i>Don’t be afraid.</i> He heard his father say softly beside him. He could feel a hand hold up his arm. <i>You can use every part of you, Luke. Let go of your terror and self-hatred. Use your anger and let it go.</i></p><p>I do not want to hurt anyone. I don’t…I don’t want to be so powerful and wrong.</p><p>He heard Anakin chuckle somewhere around him. <i>Son, I’m sorry to say you’re going to be powerful…and you are going to have anger and you will have darkness. Everyone does. And this is fine</i>.</p><p>What if…</p><p><i>I made my own mistakes. My own choices. It had nothing to do with my blood or even my power. I knew what was right and wrong and made choices…my own choices.</i> </p><p>He was no longer in the Crest with his hand outstretched into Mandalore’s sky. He was in a massive room, filled with thousands of people, arguments all around him as some circled on floating platforms.</p><p>“I pray you do not let fear push you into disaster.”</p><p>“It is our responsibility to preserve the lives of those around us.”</p><p>“This is not for the people we swore to protect!”</p><p>Luke froze and looked next to him, finding himself on one of the floating platforms, to see a woman, back straight and head held high, as she stared down all the eyes judging her every word.</p><p>
  <i>She used her anger and darkness and turned it in to something powerful but beautiful. She molded it to her needs every day and never faltered or allowed fear to overwhelm her though her words could change the fate of millions.</i>
</p><p>“M-Mom.”</p><p>
  <i>You have so much of her in you, Luke. Stop finding only my mistakes. Stop thinking your anger is my anger. Stop fearing you will become me and start believing you will become her.</i>
</p><p>His eyes felt misty as the brunette woman stopped her speech and turned to look at him. Her smile was soft and warm and full of so much love. “You’re good, sweetheart. You’re doing so good, Luke.”</p><p>“Mom.”</p><p>He could feel her hand join Anakin’s as it held up Luke’s arm.</p><p>He closed his eyes and let go of the pain, let go of the desperation to be good, the fear of the Darkness, the self-hatred…everything. The Force flowed through him.</p><p>
  <i>I am one with the Force and the Force is with me.<i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>‘Stop.’ He commanded, firmer this time.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Metal groaned and ached and then stopped. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>The ship froze in the air and waited.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Luke could feel eyes on him, could feel his nose start to bleed and his lungs constrict. His wound howling in agony as all focus, all power, went out and held the ship in place.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Luke…” Din breathed out in horrified awe.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Gods above.” Cara wheezed.  “He stopped it.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>‘Back.’ He could almost feel the hull against his palm as he pushed his hand out. ‘Further.’</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>The ship struggled for a moment and then began to crawl backwards in the air.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>It was too much. He could feel things inside of him straining and popping.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>‘I’ll protect him.’ He swore, his arm shaking and now he could feel blood in his mouth. ‘I’ll protect them.’</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>I am one with the Force and the Force is with me.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>And I am not afraid.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>With a cry of desperation he made a final shove, pushing it back further and further until he felt the ties snap.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He watched with a small smile on his face as the cruiser went back on its fall. Trickling down slowly…slowly…</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>The ship crashed miles away.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Luke’s body hit the ground soon after.</i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter was a beast...I am so glad it got out on Saturday cause ugh...it was not easy to write :/ hope it came out ok and well and that you all enjoyed it!</p><p>We're getting to the end, phew...just two more weeks now!</p><p>Thank you all so much for taking the time to read this today! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. The Broken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>MORE FANART? X2?? D: I'm getting spoiled</p><p>This beautiful piece based off chapter eight from salmon-dance (Liva here on AO3): https://thewriterowl.tumblr.com/post/644588793914081280/i-did-this-fanart-of-one-of-my-favorite-scenes-of</p><p>And this piece from acespacedweller of chapter sixteen: https://thewriterowl.tumblr.com/post/644382665427009536/this-is-so-good-d-omg-would-you-mind-if-i-link</p><p>Please, please check them out and let them know what you think of their work! Hope you show them support (and all the other amazing pieces people have done for this story)!!</p><p>Chapter Notice: Attempt at Medical-stuff, discussion of death, blood, mental break down, stress, PTSD, depression, peeks of Dark!Din, cliches (some of my faves), all of the angst...lots of angst (the author apologizes)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-o-</p>
</div><p> </p><p>It was an amazing sight to watch the cruiser get pushed back, crawling for miles, like a silent goliath doing the bidding from a small hand.</p><p>Din could only stare out in awe, and almost terrified, that everything was about done…that it would be fine. Everything was fine. That his people, his son, were safe. He closed his eyes and his head fell back, a shaky breath escaping him, with tears prickling at his eyes. He wanted to be sick, he wanted to cry, he wanted to laugh…he mainly wanted to cradle Luke and his son in his arms and never let them go.</p><p>He clenched his teeth when he felt the relief hit him to the point he felt weak and shaky. </p><p>The metal groaned like a miserable beast over the quiet desert plains.</p><p>Then it started to slowly release, falling down to the sandy dunes below.</p><p>‘It’s fine. We’re fine…Luke…’ He took a sharp inhale. ‘Thank you, Luke…please…I’m sorry…I’m sorry…’</p><p>“He did it…he did it!” Cara cheered out, watching the massive ship fall at a safe distance away. The air still trembled from the impact and a cloud of dust rolled over Mandalore for miles but it was safe. It was done.</p><p>She grinned, ecstatic and relieved, “Short-stuff that was…”</p><p>She stopped. They both did as they found Luke.</p><p>He was unmoving on the ground.</p><p>Din couldn’t understand what he was looking at. He saw it.. He could see that where his husband once stood was a limp form with dark clothing and gold hair. But it just didn’t make sense. </p><p>Where was Luke? What was this on the floor? What was happening? Where was Luke? <i>Where was Luke</i>?</p><p>The smaller body, standing just a moment ago, down and still. Din could hear something inside of him begin to crack…breaking…shattering…</p><p>“Luke?” Din’s voice was small and soft. Timid. Confused. Scared. “L-Luke?”</p><p>There was no answer and something horrible filled Din’s stomach, gripping his spine, and making him see double for a moment.</p><p>Luke had physical reactions to over-using his power. Luke slept for days after defeating an army. Luke was injured. Luke just did the impossible.</p><p>Luke was…Luke was…</p><p>No.</p><p>“Luke…Luke, no, no!” He hurried over to him, skidding to his knees to hoist him up. He was still breathing…but not well. It was shallow and sounded painful. Blood came out of his nose…and mouth…and eyes…just a slight trickle that was horrific to look at. His eyes were open, barely, but they were open…glazed. Tired. The kind of tired Din had seen in his life many times before…the kind where when the eyes closed they never reopened.</p><p>“No, no, cyar’ika…” He shook him, “Eyes open and keep them open. “ He gave a pat to his face, watching with some relief as Luke seemed to come back into himself. “That’s it…look at me, ok? Just…just keep looking at me.”</p><p>“D-Din,” He rasped, hand shaky as he reached up and pressed it against his cheek. The touch was so weak and light as if any second it would fall back down and shatter. “Din.”</p><p>“Luke…” The Mandalorian tried for a smile, it hurt his face to do so, as held the hand close to him. “You’re going to be ok. You’ll be ok, cyar’ika. You…you just…you’re just hurt but we can fix it.”</p><p>“Din…” Luke’s face clenched in pain, an unsettling wheeze crackling in his lungs.</p><p>Din’s hands held on tight to Luke’s face. “Eyes open, cyar’ika. Keep them open for me. Please.”</p><p>Luke blinked some spots away, but he found it hard to reopen them every time they closed. “T-Tired…”</p><p>“I know it’s hard love, I know. But you’re fine. I have you now. We’ll get you healed. Just…just stay awake a little longer.” He picked up Luke’s shoulders, clinging to him desperately and gave him another frantic shake when he saw the man start to go limp. “Think of our son. He needs you.” He could feel panic wash over him. “I need you. Please…please don’t do this.”</p><p>Another pained wheeze came out of him. He looked so beaten and weak. That wasn’t Luke. This wasn’t happening. Everything was fine. Everything would turn out fine.</p><p>He clenched his eyes closed, “Luke…please…”</p><p>“You…can let…let go.” He gasped out. </p><p>“No!” He shook his head, “No…don’t say that. You’re smarter than that…so don’t say stupid things. I can’t let go…I <i>won’t</i>. You’re ok. You’ll be fine.”</p><p>“Din.” Luke couldn’t keep his eyes open and he could feel a sense of numbness spread over his body. “Din.”</p><p>“Please,” Din begged. “Please…”</p><p>“Din,” Luke flinched and his body shuddered. He couldn’t hold on much longer. He was so tired.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” He rushed out, unable to keep it in any longer. He choked over his words and his body began to become consumed in tremors as if he had a fever. “I am so sorry…I…I’m sorry. What I did…you didn’t deserve that…you…you’re so good, Luke and I didn’t trust you and I am so sorry.” </p><p>“I know…” Luke couldn’t see his face any longer. Everything was a dark blur. “Is ok.”</p><p>Din couldn’t find anything to grasp on to, “No…no it’s not ok. Don’t forgive me. Don’t. Don’t…oh gods…” He looked up to Cara. “Get us on the ground NOW!”</p><p>She flinched back, waking up from her own panicked stupor and rushed to scream up to the cockpit, “Skywalker is hurt bad! Get a team ready and get us down!”</p><p>They heard Paz curse something as he brought the hanger back into a close and begin to send out the necessary messages before he began to fly back to the city and land.</p><p>“Luke…we’re going to get you help, alright? So you can hold on…you can stay awake just a few more minutes. I know you can.”</p><p>“Din.”</p><p>A broken noise came out of Din’s mouth as he pushed his face up close against Luke’s, kissing over him before he mouthed against Luke’s lips, “I love you. I love you. I love you. Please, <i>please</i> do not leave me.”</p><p>“Love…too.” Luke’s words were slurred and he was so tired. But there’d be no regrets and he was fine with that. “Love…D-Din…”</p><p>It went painfully quiet.</p><p>Horribly silent.</p><p>Still. Ugly. Wrong.</p><p>Luke’s hand no longer had any pressure against Din’s face. There was no movement. No soft sounds. No…</p><p>“Luke?” Din shook him. “Luke? Luke?! <i>LUKE</i>?!”</p><p>The man just remained limp in his hold.</p><p>“No…no, no…no, no, no.” Din could feel panic crawling up his throat. He quickly placed his hand against Luke’s mouth and then on the pulse on his neck. Nothing. “No…no.” </p><p>Quickly he hoisted the man up and for the briefest second, his mind started to shut down. He couldn’t understand. He couldn’t comprehend. Luke was so small in his arms. His face was a pale white, like snow, and his lips were greying. There was no movement. No laughter. No smiles.</p><p>There was no heartbeat.</p><p>The terror that rushed through him startled him out of his stupor and he began to move.</p><p>Din cradled the younger man to his chest tightly as he rushed into the open floor. “Clear those crates.” Cara did as instructed instantly and he quickly placed his husband upon it. “He’s…he’s not breathing.”</p><p>“Start compressing his chest.” Cara ordered as she rummaged through their stock of medical supplies. Bacta would be useful but there would need to be more for how far gone Luke was.</p><p>Din started as told, pressing his hands over Luke’s heart and began to push into it, desperate to feel it beat again.</p><p>Cara came over and pried the mouth open, inserting a small tube down before she hooked it to a mask that then covered Luke’s nose and mouth. Flicking a switch, she waited a moment to confirm that oxygen was being pumped into him before she started to look around for bacta spray.</p><p>“Keep it up for a bit longer.” She told Din as she pulled Luke’s shirt up, flinching when some of it stuck, cauterized to his skin from the blast. She had no time to be gentle. Quickly, she picked some of the leftover fabric the best she could and sprayed the medicine over the wound.</p><p>She could see it start to heal, slowly as expected, and knew that was a positive sign. Something was reacting so he was not dead yet.</p><p>“We’re landing in a few seconds. Medics are at the ready.” Paz informed from above their heads.</p><p>“Tell them his heart has stopped!” Cara ordered.</p><p>“Shit.” They heard the man hiss and inform those on the ground of the situation. </p><p>“Come on…come on, cyar’ika…come on…don’t…don’t do this.” Din pleaded.</p><p>“We’re hitting ground!” Paz called out as the only warning before they hit the landing pad harder than normal. The Crest bounced slightly before coming to a stop with the hanger doors reopening.</p><p>“Please…please…please..” Din repeated in a loop, terrified.</p><p>“Din….Din!” Cara pulled at him, using her strength to wrap her arm around his neck when he didn’t stop compressing his chest. “Din! The medics are here, stop!”</p><p>“I…he needs…he isn’t breathing. I need to help…he needs to breathe.” He wheezed, struggling to breathe himself. “He…he needs to breathe, Cara.”</p><p>“They’re trying to. You have to let them work.”</p><p>“He isn’t breathing….why isn’t he breathing?” He rasped out. </p><p>“Din…” She didn’t know what to say. “He’s…hurt. Bad.”</p><p>“His…heart…I couldn’t feel his heart…”</p><p>Cara cursed and grabbed him when it seemed like he was about to pass-out. “Stay up, Djarin…come on.”</p><p>“Mand’alor,” Paz rushed to his side, looking briefly at Luke before he went over to help Din back to his feet.</p><p>“Shit,” One in the medic-group muttered and took a blade out and sliced through Luke’s tunic. “Adrenaline.”</p><p>“Kriff.” The other grumbled and pulled out a syringe and stabbed it into Luke. “Keep a look at on his scans,” he pointed to the one who had taken Cara’s place and was providing oxygen to the man, “we need to watch over him and his reaction to this…” He cursed again, “Come on…come on…”</p><p>A few breaths…silence…</p><p>“Got the pulse!” </p><p>“Good, keep the oxygen going. Do not stop.” He ordered and then moved his hands to signal to hurry up as more people came up with a floating bed. “Ok…easy…easy.” They worked together to move Luke’s unconscious onto the bed. “Set?”</p><p>“Set.” The other confirmed when it seemed like he was safe in the bed. </p><p>“Get on.”</p><p>Instantly one of the medics jumped on Luke, keeping careful in straddling the injured man’s body and he went back to checking over his vitals and the machine assisting with his breathing.</p><p>Din tried to follow after but his legs gave way again.</p><p>“Whoa, take a deep breath. We’ll get you to him. Let them work on him a bit. We need to check on everyone…call the ships back…” Paz listed, trying to get him focused on something.</p><p>“They’ll…they’ll save him. He’ll be ok. He’ll be ok.” Din gave a pleading look to his friend. “Right?”</p><p>“I…I’m sure they’ll work hard for you and him. You have the best serving under you, Mand’alor.”</p><p>Din nodded, gritting his teeth as he hoisted himself back to his feet, “Right…sorry…I…” Luke would be fine. It was just a little scare. It was not going to be anything. Everything was fine. Everything would be fine. “Right…Paz, call the ships off but get a team out to that cruiser. Have them scrap whatever they can before the New Republic gets here and claims property.”</p><p>“Yes sir.”</p><p>“Get as many volunteers for it as you can…the Republic will probably be here in a day or less.” He swallowed thickly, “Find anything medical related and bring it here as quickly as possible.” He looked over at the ship still smoldering in the distances. “The New Republic can deal with the bodies.”</p><p>“All of them?”</p><p>Din grimaced, a wave of hot anger rushing through him at the thought of Ken and just wanted to flay him, to show the rest of the New Republic how barbaric and cruel the Mandalorians could be. They were already seen as monsters, why not just allow his people become them? Let everyone understand true vengeance and fear and maybe see the rise of a new empire…one they were at fault for. </p><p>It felt like a shadow of himself, purring to him to take everything he deserved, ensure revenge for his beloved, and crown his abused people the power they were entitled to. His son would be safe and grow up powerful. Luke would wake up as the consort of an emperor and would never want for anything again, would never be used, would always be Din’s alone…</p><p>But it passed and he just found himself tired and sick. “All of them…I don’t care. Just leave them.”</p><p>“Djarin!” Fett rushed over to them, Grogu in his arms. </p><p>“Kid…” Din ran over and grabbed the child, pulling him in close. The toddler whined, sniffling, as he moved around in discomfort. “It’s ok…it’s ok. I got you.”</p><p>“Brr, brr.” He whimpered.</p><p>“Shh, it’s ok. It’ll be ok. Buir has you, ad’ika.”</p><p>“What the fuck happened?”</p><p>“The bastard disabled the cruiser and made it on a crash path to the city…Luke…Luke stopped it.”</p><p>“He…stopped a cruiser.”</p><p>“Yes. He stopped it and pushed it…” He looked over to the crashed site. “He…he moved it. And…now he’s hurt.”</p><p>“I saw the medics rush by with him…he looked…” He stopped when he saw Din’s broken expression. “I’m…sorry.”</p><p>“He’ll be ok.” Din swore. “He’s too strong. This won’t….he won’t die, Fett. He won’t. He won’t leave us.” He stroked Grogu’s back. “He won’t.”</p><p>Boba’s lips thinned as he made eye contact with Cara who looked very concerned, “Yeah.”</p><p>“Paz is working with a team to pick the cruiser apart.”</p><p>“Good. Take everything you can from them.”</p><p>“I need to go see my husband.” Din said, his voice tight. </p><p>“Have you checked on your citizens?” Boba kept himself between Din and following after the medics. “You need to do that first.”</p><p>“No…I need to see Luke.”</p><p>“You need to let the medics do their job without distracting them. You also need to be the Mand’alor right now. We were just attacked. You need to lead us.”</p><p>“I need to be there for my husband. I’ve abandoned him far too much. I can’t leave him alone through this.”</p><p>“He’s far under the wave and he needs the medics.”</p><p>“He has the Force…he could sense me.”</p><p>“Din.” Boba grabbed his shoulders, putting him in place and stared at him firmly, “My brother…I can’t let you in there with the state you’re in.”</p><p>“What state? I’m fine.”</p><p>“No. No you’re not. You’re not fine. You’re very much not fine…and neither is the Jedi. You don’t need to be in there he if he crashes.”</p><p>“He won’t crash.”</p><p>“Din. You saw how he looked. They were trying to keep him breathing and his heart going. He’s not good. And if he dies,” he had to grab the man when he pulled away in horror, “if he dies with you in there I’m afraid you may hurt your own people.”</p><p>“He won’t…”</p><p>Boba’s expression was understanding. It wasn’t hard like before. It wasn’t impatient or  angry. And Din hated that. Luke would be fine and if Boba understood that he’s smack Din around, telling him he’s being an idiot and needed to work…why wasn’t he doing that?</p><p>“Fett…he…he’ll be fine.”</p><p>“Din, you’re too dangerous to be allowed in there.” He pushed him back again, “Be our king for a little while longer. Call the New Republic…tell the Jedi’s sister what is happening.”</p><p>“But…” He looked past Boba’s shoulders. “My…my Luke…”</p><p>“Put some faith in your people to do their job.”</p><p>Din looked crushed.</p><p>“I’ll tell you if anything changes.” Boba promised “Just go and at least tell his sister. His family deserves to know.”</p><p>He nodded back mutely, keeping his crying son close to him, and walked inside to reach out to the General.</p><p>Boba watched him for a moment, planning to follow him to ensure he did not fall into temptation and started to search fro the Jedi but turned to Cara first, “He’s not good.”</p><p>“No.” She shook her head.</p><p>“Mandalorians do not do well with a loss of a close clan-member such as a spouse, sibling, or child.” His whole world was filled with anger, hatred, and a thirst for power and revenge when his father died…that loss shattered his very being.</p><p>“Luke isn’t dead.”</p><p>“Yet.” Boba cautioned. “But you saw him. There is a chance he isn’t going to pull through.”</p><p>“And…? What if he doesn’t?”</p><p>“I don’t know. Djarin is hard to read. He is powerful and has a temper, a dark side if you will, but he is also very selfless and soft. If anything happened to someone like his child or husband…” He frowned. “I worry that good part of him, that soft part, will be lost.”</p><p>“Din is a good guy…and he still would have Grogu.”</p><p>“And we’re lucky for that. That child is going to be the only thing that will keep him grounded. His eyes aren’t right, Dune. There is something breaking inside of him…he’s holding on the best he can but…a man can only suffer so much loss and trauma and stress…he’s reaching his limit. Whatever it is…we just need to be prepared to hold him up.”</p><p>“Yeah…well…of course.” She chewed the inside of her cheek. “But short-stuff may make it…we may be worried over nothing.”</p><p>Boba started walking after Din, “We can only hope for that, Dune. But we need to be prepared in case we lose Djarin and gain a monster in his place.”</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-o-</p>
</div><p> </p><p>He bounced Grogu a bit, trying to get him calm and comfortable but the toddler couldn’t settle down. Din understood. He wanted to scream himself but he swallowed it down and tried to keep calm to ease Grogu. The child was probably already suffering from negative sensory overload, Din did not want to add anything else to it.</p><p>He needed to open the link and inform the General that her brother was…</p><p>He groaned as if in agony. He was desperate to go find his husband and hold him and tell him everything would be fine. That Din knew better and would handle everything from now on and Luke would never have to suffer again. He just wanted his Luke…he just wanted him back.</p><p>“Mah…” Grogu sniffled and reached up and patted at his father’s face.</p><p>“He’ll be fine.” Din tried for a smile but it was weak and breakable. “We’ll have him back and then he’ll be your buir, ok?”</p><p>Grogu hiccupped.</p><p>“He…he’ll still be ours.” Din swallowed, his throat dried out. “I won’t lose him again, kid. I…I won’t.”</p><p>The child bumped under his chin, whimpering. “Ba.”</p><p>His hands wouldn’t stop shaking. Darkness kept spilling into his vision and the voice, his voice?, continued to whisper demands for revenge and to hide his precious family away from the galaxy that continued to try and steal them from him.</p><p>He held his head, trying to take deep breaths, and push the need back. “Luke…m-my Luke…he’ll…he’ll be fine. He will.” </p><p>“Patoo,” Grogu nodded and buried his face against his father.</p><p>With another pained sigh, he reached out and made the connection to the New Republic.</p><p>It was only a moment before her face appeared, firm and furious, though had a moment of confusion. “Yes?”</p><p>“General.” He started, voice heavy.</p><p>Leia looked at him a moment before she pulled back in surprise, “Mand’alor?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“You…your face?”</p><p>Oh, right…he hadn’t put his helmet back on. He was too tired to care. “Ken is dead.”</p><p>“Ok.” Her face went firm, “Well you warned me you would kill him.”</p><p>“Luke did it.” He couldn’t even look at her in the eyes. “Ken attacked me when I wasn’t looking…I would’ve been fine with my armor but Luke…he killed him.”</p><p>“I see..” She sighed, “That’ll weigh on him for a bit. He doesn’t enjoy killing…but Ken was weak. So that’ll make it worse no matter how right it was.”</p><p>“General…Luke…Luke is…”</p><p>“Badly hurt.” She finished. “I know.” She leaned forward to glare at him through the screen. “What happened?”</p><p>It came out of him. He didn’t know how fast or slow, or how much made sense, but he told Leia everything about what happened on the cruiser and what happened afterwards…and what her brother was going through now. Hearing it all come out of him sounded like madness, as if everything had to be a terrible dream. </p><p>He just couldn’t seem to wake up from it.</p><p>“A whole cruiser…” She sighed, “Sounds like him. I am glad to hear that your city and people are safe. It seems like he made the right choice.”</p><p>Din couldn’t disagree…but he also found he couldn’t agree either.</p><p>“His heart stopped, General.” He looked at his hands. “In my arms he…he stopped. I had to compress his chest for some time and then the medics…they got his pulse back…but it stopped. He…he died. I watched and held him…and he died.”</p><p>“But he’s still there.”</p><p>Din’s hands fell down to his lap and nodded, “The medics have been looking over him.”</p><p>“His body.”</p><p>“Y-Yes?”</p><p>She flopped back and sighed in some relief, “There is still a chance…”</p><p>“I don’t…what do you mean?”</p><p>Her fingers tapped on her desk nervously, “It’s not something that happens to all Jedi but…I think with his power and how in tune he is with the Force…” She tapped again, “If he dies his body will disappear.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Exactly as I said. He’ll vanish. The Force will take Luke in his entirety when he dies.” She shifted a bit, “It’s not every Jedi, from what I gather…Luke has only witnessed it twice. Some bodies stay material…but I don’t think that’ll happen with Luke.”</p><p>“It…I…There wouldn’t even be a body to bury?” Din choked.</p><p>“Jedi were burned anyway….” Her face went soft, “I’m sorry…you never thought about this?”</p><p>“No,” he shook his head slowly, “No…”</p><p>The woman nodded, “I’m his next of kin and we went through a lot of dangerous things…we’ve talked about it before…what would happen if he died. What he’d want if he didn’t disappear…things like that.” She looked at him, something of concern in her stare, “We were thinking of Naboo since our birth mother is buried there. He just did not want it to be Tatooine or Coruscant.”</p><p>Din tried to catch his breath, “There is no need to worry about a planet because he will be fine.”</p><p>“I thought your people were fine with death?”</p><p>“Luke isn’t dying.” He snapped, harsher than he expected. He clenched his face in pain and reeled in his anger. “Sorry…but…but, yes our people expect it but…Luke isn’t dying.”</p><p>Her shoulders eased down, “He’s bad though, isn’t he?”</p><p>“He’ll be fine.”</p><p>Leia looked at him, “You’re…struggling.”</p><p>“My husband just risked his life to save my people after I did him so wrong. He has been injured by the democracy that has done nothing for him before they attacked a planet full of innocent people. Apparently one of your people has done everything he can to steal my husband and my world.” He ground his teeth against each other, “it…it is hard to remain calm after all of that.”</p><p>The young woman looked away for a moment, perhaps looking out a window. There was something forlorn about it. “I stepped down as Senator.”</p><p>Din gave a gentle squeeze to Grogu who started to suck his thumb in comfort. “Yeah?”</p><p>“Yes. This was all too much. I put in my resignation the other night.” She sighed. “I probably did it too soon…now with this happening.”</p><p>“At least you’ll be away from all the diplomats.”</p><p>“Yeah,” she looked back to him, “It changes a person…too much of anything negative. I wanted to step away before it completely changed me.”</p><p>“And you think it’s changed me?”</p><p>“I don’t know you, Mand’alor. Just that my brother is in love with you. He trusts too easily, he is kind to those who may not deserve it….but he would not fall in love with someone terrible. You’re a good person.”</p><p>“I haven’t done anything to prove it.”</p><p>“Not to me…no.” She agreed. “Apparently you have for Luke.”</p><p>“And then I fucked it over.”</p><p>She pursed her lips, “He’ll forgive you. He forgives easily.”</p><p>“He…already did. When…” It felt hard to breathe as he remembered Luke in his arms, slipping away. “He forgave me.”</p><p>“Not surprised.” Leia pressed her chin against her palm. “He’s too soft.”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“But to your question…I do not know you but yes, I think this has changed you on some level. You have a lot of anger in you. A lot of fear. I am not good at sensing this like Luke but…” Her brown eyes narrowed towards his own. “It’s like I can see something around you…something dark and…” she trailed off, “you’re slipping.”</p><p>“And what does that mean?”</p><p>“You’re filled with a lot of rage. You want to hurt people.” She tilted her head and a braid slipped over her shoulder. “You’re…heading to the Dark side.”</p><p>“I’m not a Force user. There is no <i>side</i> for me.” He grunted. </p><p>Leia didn’t say anything more about it but he had a feeling she didn’t believe him. “Tell me about my brother.”</p><p>“I haven’t seen him since the medics took him. I…I don’t know. But he has to be fine.” He gave her a pleading look. “He has to be.”</p><p>“I can still…sense him but…but it is very weak.” She inhaled sharply, keeping her emotions under control. “He is still there though.”</p><p>“General…” Din looked up to her, pleading, “How do we heal Force-use like this?”</p><p>“I’m not…sure," She admitted with a sigh. "My best belief is a bacta-tank.”</p><p>“We don’t have one in my city. There is only one in the capital at the moment and…I don’t know what to do…”</p><p>“I’ll see what we can bring. We’ll be there sometime tomorrow.”</p><p>He nodded slowly. “This is my fault.”</p><p>Her jaw clenched, “Yes. On a certain level it is.”</p><p>Din bowed his head, “I-I’m sorry.”</p><p>“He had the holos made ahead of time though.” She continued. “Luke struggles with the concept of self preservation. Even if you hadn’t been a complete prick…I think he was planning on catching the person like this anyway.”</p><p>“He wouldn’t have been injured.”</p><p>“We don’t know that.” She said with a heavy sigh. “Let’s say you did believe Luke and the break-up was a ruse you both planned together…Luke would still be in this same position. If you hadn’t broken up then Ken would’ve gotten more desperate and Luke would’ve reacted in whatever way possible to keep you and your people safe. I can be mad at you easily for breaking is heart…but I know my brother well enough that where he’s’ at now was probably going to happen no matter what.”</p><p>“If I had been with him I wouldn’t have allowed him.”</p><p>“Pfft, yeah, <i>allowed</i>.” She snorted, “Good one.”</p><p>Din almost smiled at that. He still found he had no strength in him to manage it. “He needs to stop sacrificing himself for others.”</p><p>“That’s never going to stop.”</p><p>“It will…he has to. He can’t keep doing things like this.”</p><p>Leia shrugged. It still felt cold and he knew he deserved it.</p><p>Din looked down at Grogu and gave a stroke to his ear. “Do you still have that man from the party?”</p><p>“Oh yeah. Him.” She lounged back against her chair. “He is still alive.”</p><p>“Pity.”</p><p>“After the feed went live the man talked…well, he was talking quite easily with a Wookiee bending his arm, but he knew he needed to do something to save himself once Ken opened up his mouth.”</p><p>“So he was Ken’s.”</p><p>“An old lover apparently. He was offered a lot of credits and a comfy life once Ken got control over Mandalore and the Beskar. He was provided some lines and such to get you both separated, even if it wasn’t…well, what you did.” She glared a moment. “My room was bugged and they overheard and recorded the conversation I had with Luke about Vader. That was probably what made them focus on bashing Luke rather than you.”</p><p>Din grimaced at the memory. It had only been a few days before…gods, it felt like forever. His cruel words, his fear, his ignorance…Luke’s hurt look.</p><p>“I’m apparently very easy to read.”</p><p>“Hmph, apparently. Quite a risk. There was a chance you would’ve have known who Vader was…I’ve heard a lot of Mandalorians hid away from the Empire and did not pay much attention…apparently you were one of the worst.”</p><p>“Yes.” He had to admit it. “I was blissfully ignorant for most of my life about the details of the Empire. I only learned more after I adopted this one.” He gave a pat to Grogu, “and discovered that Vader…he slaughtered children and Grogu witnessed it and escaped.”</p><p>Her lips thinned, “I can understand hatred of Vader. He did terrible things.” She then went back to glaring at him, “Luke didn’t deserve to take the hate meant for Vader. That was one of his worst fears and you ensured he experienced it.”</p><p>Din winced, “I know…I did something unforgivable.”</p><p>Leia scoffed and slouched in her chair, still glaring, “He didn’t deserve that.”</p><p>“No. And if I had just calmed down and listened to him, like he has done with me, none of this would’ve happened.”</p><p>“Again,” she blew out air of frustration, “can’t say that for sure…Luke will do what he can, at his own expense, for others.”</p><p>Din felt heavy, “But apparently not many will do the same for him.”</p><p>Something that could almost be called sympathetic crossed Leia’s face, “No…not many do…”</p><p>The Mand'alor's shoulders slumped and for a moment he thought he was about to black-out. It hurt...everything hurt. 'Luke...please...I am so, so sorry.'</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-o-</p>
</div><p> </p><p>Everything and everyone was safe. No one suffered any injuries from the attack attempt and even the dome, which had a small shake after the cruiser’s crash,  was in perfect stability. No new cracks to be found and there was little to no damage to be found on the miles of land in-between the city and crash site.</p><p>The scavenging was going slow, as expected, but without any issue. A large group from the capital arrived five hours after the call for volunteers to assist in the dismantling of the cruiser. There was a continuous stream to  Din’s city and the site, bringing in as much material to hide in the dome before it was planned on how to get the majority of it to the capital.</p><p>They wouldn’t make much of a dent before the New Republic arrived and would probably claim the ship back but they could get something that would be useful for his growing people.</p><p>It was something.</p><p>It felt like nothing to Din.</p><p>He stared out the window for a moment, watching his citizens scurry around with the material. Turning around, he looked back at the bed, his stomach and heart clenching, before he walked back up to the seat and sat down.</p><p>‘Seven hours.’ He thought, reaching over to touch Luke’s face.</p><p>He was still pale, and Din couldn’t see a portion of his face as it was covered with a breathing mask, and machines hooked up through his human wrist that lay limply over the sheets. It was a bit primitive but with no medic-droids around it was the best they could do.</p><p>It was working, more or less. Luke’s chest gently moved but Din knew the breathing was a lie. Luke still couldn’t breathe on his own and needed the machines to keep him alive. He had a decent reaction to the adrenaline and his pulse was still going but it could not be called strong. </p><p>Luke looked so small.</p><p>It was like the bed swallowed him up. The room was filled with the wheezing and whooshes of machines. Everything smelled of metal and sharp medicine and it felt there was no life near. </p><p>Luke’s face was cleaned of blood but he still looked unwell. If he tried maybe he could almost imagine that Luke was just sleeping…but it just wasn’t right. He was just this limp shell.</p><p>It wasn’t real. It wasn’t right.</p><p>It was a lie. It wasn’t real. Luke would be fine. Luke was fine.</p><p>He was fine.</p><p>“Love, come on…come on,” Din pleaded, pressing his hands against Luke’s face. “You need to breathe on your own…please, darling…”</p><p>Luke remained limp and quiet.</p><p>Din shuddered, “Little one…please. Please. I’ll give you anything.” He picked up his hand, kissing over the knuckles and palm. “Please…<i>please</i>.”</p><p>He pressed the limp hand against his face, a broken sound coming out of him. Luke was supposed to be awake and hold his face like normal. He was supposed to look at him with those bright, blue eyes, cradling Din’s face, and smiling about something ridiculous. “Luke, beloved, you can’t do this.”</p><p>What did they do with this? How do they heal…heal Force use? Would the bacta-tank be enough for something like this?</p><p>Gods, he looked so <i>small</i>. So terribly small. </p><p>“Cyar’ika…you’re not dying. I will not allow you to leave me.” His voice was caught between a whimper and a snarl. “You have to try a lot harder to die on me. I don’t care what it will take…I will heal you.”</p><p>He clenched his grip over Luke’s hand, but ensured to not hurt him, as he glared at the Jedi. “You’re not going to die. You won’t…I will do whatever I can to keep you…just don’t…”</p><p>Din stopped and closed his eyes and pressed the back of Luke’s hand against his forehead. That anger rushed through him again. “I’m sorry. For everything. I don’t mean to get angry…you haven’t done anything.”</p><p>He brought the hand back down to his lips, “If you wake up I will give you anything, everything, and do all I can to make it up to you. So, please, Luke, please…”</p><p>“Mah…”</p><p>Din snapped straight and looked over to see Grogu groggily pick up his head from his napping spot. He hurried over to him and scooped the little child back up against his chest, “Ad’ika…”</p><p>“Mreh?” Grogu looked around at the new surroundings. He was asleep when Din was finally allowed into the room to look over the unconscious Luke. The child mumbled and then began to sniffle and make a little whimpers when he finally saw Luke. He let out a cracked out noise and began to wiggle and reach out for Luke frantically. “Mah! Mah!”</p><p>“Hey, hey, shh,” He held him close. “Relax, buddy. You can see him…but you can’t heal him., ok?” He gave a pat to his back. “Hey, kid, look at me,” he gently maneuvered Grogu around, “do not try...do not, I mean it, try to heal him. Ok?”</p><p>“Ba.” Grogu sniffled.</p><p>Din gave him a firm look but brought him over to Luke, “Be gentle, kid…he’s…he’s very weak right now.”</p><p>“Mah,” Grogu reached out to Luke.</p><p>“Easy,” Din said softly and placed him over Luke’s chest.</p><p>“Mah…” Grogu began to pat at the mask, demanding for it to be removed. “Ba…ba!”</p><p>“Hey,” Din gently grasped Grogu’s tiny hands. “Ad’ika…no. He needs that…he needs that.”</p><p>Grogu looked up at Din, bottom lip trembling, “B-Ba.”</p><p>Din gave a gentle pat to his head, “He needs it, kid.”</p><p>The child turned back to Luke and then pressed his head against his chest. He closed his eyes and nuzzled as close as he could, searching for his heartbeat. He began to tap over the chest. “Batu.”</p><p>Din sat back down and watched over his son and husband, feeling a deep and terrible ache at the sight. “Your Buir just needs to rest.”</p><p>Grogu just gave a little whimper.</p><p>Adjusting himself, Din intertwined his fingers with Luke’s and pressed his side as close as he could to the top of the bed, leaning against it to look down at his son babble softly to Luke’s heart. </p><p>He closed his eyes and hoped when he re-opened them it would all turn out to just be a terrible dream.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-o-</p>
</div><p> </p><p>“Djarin.”</p><p>A hand was on his shoulder, gently shaking him awake. He startled, pulling out his vibroblade and held it up to the intruder’s throat, a panicked and wild look in his eyes.</p><p>It took a moment for the fog to clear and to see Boba standing over him, not looking the least bit concerned about the blade pressed up against his jugular.</p><p>“F-Fett…ah…” He had to take a few breaths before he was able to remove the weapon from his friend. “Sorry.”</p><p>“Don’t be. Shows your training is still on point.”</p><p>Groaning, Din put the blade away and covered his face with a shaky hand. “How long was I asleep?”</p><p>“Some hours. It’s about to be the afternoon.”</p><p>“Luke,” His head snapped over and he felt a little more of him crack. Luke was still in bed, the mask over his face, as the machines continued to hum.</p><p>“Still the same.” Boba confirmed.</p><p>“No change? At all?”</p><p>The other man just shook his head.</p><p>“Oh. I see.” Din looked down and saw his hand was still connected to Luke’s. It didn’t seem they had broke during the entire time he slept. Grogu was still on Luke’s chest as well, his little hand clinging  tight to the thin tunic that covered his chest. He must have been moved during the night as he was now under the sheet with Luke as well. “I-It’s still early. He’ll show progress soon.”</p><p>“Maybe…Djarin, the New Republic is here.” Boba noted, something pained and dark on his face.</p><p>“They are?” Din stood up, “Did they bring anything for Luke?”</p><p>“I don’t know…they’re demanding to see you and him.” He nodded to Luke. “I told them to wait a moment. Here.” He handed over Din’s helmet. </p><p>Din quickly slipped in on, happy to have something cover his exhausted face. “They’re here…as in within the palace?”</p><p>“Yes. You were passed out. This is actually my third time trying to wake you.”</p><p>“That’s…not good.”</p><p>Boba managed a laugh, “It is. You were still running on instinct. First time I approached you gave off a presences even the thickest of person would feel to not approach. Second time you had the blade on my neck like before…but you just weren’t all there.”</p><p>“I apologize.”</p><p>“It was pretty amazing to see. A good Mandalorian reaction.”</p><p>The leader rubbed the back of his neck and looked to his son and husband. “Send them in but call for someone to come pick Grogu up. I don’t know if I want him around any politicians.”</p><p>“Got it.” Boba walked out to get the visitors and Din quickly placed his forehead against Luke’s.</p><p>“We’re getting you help, cyar’ika.”</p><p>Leia came in first. Even in a rush and worried she managed to look regal and strong.</p><p>“Luke…” She breathed out and hurried to his side, grasping the hand Din had held throughout the night. “Oh, Luke…look at what you did.”</p><p>“General.” Din greeted softly.</p><p>“Mand’alor.” She looked back at him, more worried than angry. “How is he?”</p><p>“There hasn’t been a change.” He admitted and placed a hand on Luke’s head, brushing the gold bangs around. “He still cannot breathe on his own.”</p><p>She nodded, “He had a very bad physical reaction to overusing his abilities.”</p><p>“Yes…the ventilator is sustaining him but it won’t be enough. Like I told you, we do not have any medic droids here and Luke is took weak to transport him to the capital with the ships we have.”</p><p>Leia gave a squeeze to her brother’s hand, “I think a bacta-tank will be the best. It will allow his body and connection to the Force to heal quicker.”</p><p>“Did you bring one?” He asked hopefully.</p><p>She bit her lip, “There is one on the transport we used to come here…it’s non-transportable. It is built into the ship for the wounded during the rebellion.”</p><p>“Then…then dock here.”</p><p>“Mand’alor…” She looked at him with a sad expression. “They want to take him back to Coruscant.”</p><p>Din shook his head, “I understand you all have better facilities…but we can work something out…I am sure of it. And I don’t want us back--”</p><p>“Just Luke.”</p><p>Din stopped, “What?”</p><p>“Just Luke. Not you.”</p><p>“I…they’re the ones who fucked up and they don’t want me by his side? Because of what?”</p><p>“No…that's not…”</p><p>“She means that we’re taking Master Skywalker for good, Mand’alor.” A man came in with a firm face. Din didn’t recognize him but he always thought all diplomats looked the same.</p><p>“Who the fuck are you?” Din hissed, “And what right do you have to say anything like that?”</p><p>“I am acting Chancellor of the New Republic. I am here to ensure the safe passage of one Jedi Master Skywalker and to confirm the end of our treaty. The New Republic apologizes for the trouble and trauma one of our own has caused. Currently, an investigation is being held to see if the former Senator Ken acted on his own or not. If any more were involved they will be brought forward to answer for their actions.”</p><p>“Apology not accepted.” Din spat out, “And I couldn’t kriffin’ care less. What are you talking about with Luke? What do you mean you’re going to take him?”</p><p>The man did not seemed deterred by Din’s attitude. He almost seemed expectant. “Due to his grave injuries and current statues, the Senate has agreed that the last Jedi should be back on New Republic territory.”</p><p>“His name is Luke. Not the last Jedi.” Din warned, his tone dangerous. “And you are not taking him anywhere. He is staying here.”</p><p>“No. He is not. He is coming back to Coruscant.”</p><p>“You are not walking in my palace, on my planet, that was attacked by one of your politicians, and demand my husband who is unable to defend himself because your fucking Senator shot him and then decided to try and take out a whole city with a cruiser.”</p><p>“Mand’alor, I understand this is not an easy experience--”</p><p>“No. I can confirm this is very well <i>not</i> an easy experience. Amazing fucking deduction.” Din snapped. “And you’re not coming in here to fucking demand <i>my husband</i>…you’re not taking him away from me. He is staying here.”</p><p>“Except he’s <i>not</i> your husband,” The Chancellor reminded. “You separated from him. So, he is back under our guidance. Master Skywalker is coming back with us.”</p><p>It was a cruel suckerpunch.</p><p>“No…that…that was a mistake. I was in the wrong. I reacted poorly to a trap. I know that but…no.”</p><p>“He is getting on our ship to be tended to and taken back to Coruscant or he is left to your own devices.”</p><p>“You can’t fucking blackmail me like this. I either lose my husband or I lose my husband?”</p><p>“One of those choices gives him a better shot at surviving.”</p><p>Din shook his head, stunned, no horrified, over what he was hearing, “You….you can’t do this.” He voice sounded like a plea. “This is his <i>home</i>. You can’t take him away.”</p><p>“His place is on Coruscant for now.”</p><p>Din turned to Leia, “General, <i>please</i>.”</p><p>She looked pained as she shook her head, “I…can’t get them to stop this. I am no longer part of the Senate.”</p><p>“This is for the best. We will put all our efforts in saving Master Skywalker. But due to your separation the majority feels he is not safe here in this state. His condition is time-critical…you need to let him go--”</p><p>The king snarled and rounded on the Chancellor and grabbed him by the collar od his robes, hoisting him up. “Do not fucking tell me to let my beloved go. Do not fucking try and demand that of me.”</p><p>He heard swift movement and clinks of blasters all around. He hadn’t noticed that the New Republic guards and his own had filled the room and they had their weapons pointed at each other.</p><p>“Weapons down.” The Chancellor ordered. “This is just a man grieving. We have already done enough to these people and we will not do anything to their king.”</p><p>It didn’t seem any of them wanted to follow the order, especially since Din would not provide the same curtsey, but soon they all had their weapons down, still out but no longer pointed at another living being</p><p>“Mand’alor…release me.” He demanded softly. “I understand this is an unfortunate time for you and our side has done many wrongs…but when you separated from him he became property of the New Republic.”</p><p>“He’s not property.” Din growled.</p><p>“I’d like to agree,” he sighed, “but that is not how things work right now. Your separation was made public and there is discourse and demand for the Jedi to be returned. He must be back on Coruscant to maintain order.”</p><p>“And to be healed. You’d rather him die than stay here.”</p><p>“Would you rather him die than come with us?”</p><p>Din shoved him away, “You people are sick.”</p><p>“And you do not have to be part of it.” The Chancellor promised. “If you peacefully hand him over.”</p><p>“Mand’alor…please.” Leia begged. “I don’t want to lose my brother.”</p><p>This was a nightmare. This was all just a terrible nightmare.</p><p>He looked at Luke and pressed his hand against his cheek again.</p><p>Luke wouldn’t survive with what Mandalore currently had.</p><p>He gripped the edge of the bed, the breath knocked out of him.</p><p>None of this was right. These people were still trying to make him powerless and weak. They continued to take and push and control and now they had him backed up into a corner again.</p><p>‘I’ll never forgive them for this…I will never fucking forgive them.’ He stared down at Luke and loathed the idea of the galaxy losing someone with a heart like his.</p><p>It wasn’t fair.</p><p>It was torture to provide the small nod in agreement.</p><p>“Thank you, Mand’alor.” Leia whispered.</p><p>He ignored her, “Koska…take my son away from here.”</p><p>“Sir.” She came over and picked up the child, who was barely awake and who kept his grip on Luke as tight as his small body could manage. When he started to fully wake up and realize he was being separated from the Jedi he started to wail.</p><p>It was the most broken noise Din had ever heard and he had to bite his lip and clench his fists so hard blood was drawn.</p><p>He could hear the cries of his child as he was taken down the hall. It was only once those sobs  disappeared did the intruders begin to move Luke around.</p><p>Nothing was said between the two groups as they tiptoed around the unstable and enraged king.</p><p>Luke was brought out into the sunlight and a new wave of people, medics, swarmed him the moment he was in reach. He was checked over while talk started on getting him in the tank as soon as possible.</p><p>There was nothing more to it as they took the Jedi away from Din.</p><p>Paz had to keep a strong hand on his shoulder, pulling him back when Luke was surrounded by strangers and maneuvered away and up the ramp of the ship. Din nearly lost all control over himself and started to rush to the blond, ready to fight and rip apart everyone around him just to keep Luke here.</p><p>His comrade gave him another warning pull of his shoulder when he felt Din make a desperate move forward.</p><p>“Your treaty has been won. The New Republic will follow what was agreed upon. This is Mandalore territory now.” The Chancellor said in passing. “More details will be worked out at a later time…but this is your victory. Congratulations to you and your people.”</p><p>And then he walked forward, up the ramp, after Luke and the General without passing a single glance back.</p><p>The ship rose. It disappeared.</p><p>Luke was gone.</p><p>
  <i>Luke was gone.</i>
</p><p>Din faltered backwards, his back hitting a wall, as he just stared up blankly where it left. Soon enough, his legs couldn’t hold him up any longer and he slid down. It hurt to breathe…everything burned.</p><p>Frantically, he tore his helmet off and threw it to the side.</p><p>He still struggled. He couldn’t breathe. He wanted to claw at his throat.</p><p>“Mand’alor…” Paz started, but had no other words to offer.</p><p>He could feel their eyes on him but he couldn’t pay them any attention, not when he was suffocating and the world was going dark and cold.</p><p>Luke was gone.</p><p>His people were free. His planet was safe. He had his son waiting for him. Ken was dead. It was his victory.</p><p>And yet he felt like he lost everything.</p><p>Luke was gone.</p><p>Din, with his head between his hands, found he could do nothing else now that Luke was no longer his. With his face twisted in pain as he glared hotly at the floor and began to sob.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well...angst...yay? lol This is such a fave-trope of mine one part of the couple (in this couple, I prefer Luke) hurt, dying in the arms of the loved one...it makes it better when there was an argument beforehand...it makes it even better when the other (Din) loses their mind in rage and unleash loads of power and such (not this time but maybe in another fic) I will tell you I eat that up...it's just *chef's kiss* </p><p>So..hope you all enjoyed!! </p><p>Again, please take time look at these amazing fanarts!!: </p><p>salmon-dance (Liva here on AO3): https://thewriterowl.tumblr.com/post/644588793914081280/i-did-this-fanart-of-one-of-my-favorite-scenes-of</p><p>acespacedweller of chapter sixteen: https://thewriterowl.tumblr.com/post/644382665427009536/this-is-so-good-d-omg-would-you-mind-if-i-link</p><p>Please leave them notes and love and all of that good stuff!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. The Devotion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter Notice: More Din-angst, more peeks of Dark!Din, lots of use of the word "what", very confused loveable idiots, mentions of suicide, Force stuff, slow-burn chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-o-</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p>Din must’ve blacked out because he found himself coming to within his own bed.</p>
<p>It took a few moments of intense nausea and vertigo before he was able to think relatively clearly. The darkness in his bedroom was full of terrible shadows and echoes of sick whispers. Screams. Pain. Of beautiful blue dimming and greying over; like a wave of storms covering a bright sky. Empty, bleak, wrong…</p>
<p>Nothing.</p>
<p>He closed his eyes and he found only agony to meet him. At this point it almost felt like a familiar friend. It was now who he was…bitter, alone, empty…nothing more than a man who could do nothing but break and bleed until everything has been dried up and all goodness gone.</p>
<p>The Mandalorian, a bounty-hunter, a man who was supposed to die in a backworld scum-hole on a final bounty gone wrong with no one around and leaving behind a ship as empty as he was.</p>
<p>Then he found a child, a new world, a new understanding of what it meant to be happy and full. And then he found a home…a purpose…a clan…then he found a way to be complete and learn to feel everything that came with that happiness…the full circle of it. The beauty and ugliness. </p>
<p>Luke.</p>
<p>Turning his head he looked blankly at the empty spot next to him, his hand reaching out and touching the mattress and let out a broken breath when his fingers confirmed there was nothing there. There would never be anyone next to him again.</p>
<p>Luke.</p>
<p>His fingers spread out, pressing over space, and then he clenched it tightly before relaxed and trailed up to the space where Luke’s face would’ve been. He could vividly imagine his face, relaxed, smiling brightly as he moved in close to Din’s form…he’d say something flirty and sweet, reach up and kiss at Din’s neck and chin before he went to Din’s lips…he would whisper how much love he had for Din and Grogu both…</p>
<p>And it was gone.</p>
<p>“Riduur…cyar’ika…” He whispered. “Luke…”</p>
<p>He rolled over to his back to look up at the ceiling and made no move to get up. There was no strength inside of him. It ached. It hurt. </p>
<p>“Mah?”</p>
<p>He looked over to see Grogu waddling up to his bed, hands outstretched. He put his arm down, cupping the little one in his hand and pulling him up to the bed with him. Grogu crawled up on the pillow next to Din’s face, patting his nose and forehead tenderly.</p>
<p>“Hey kid.” Din said, trying for a smile. It felt dull on his face.</p>
<p>Grogu gave a whimper and bumped his forehead against Din’s. “Brr.”</p>
<p>“Sorry…I don’t…” He couldn’t explain. He just felt like he had nothing left in him. He was so tired. So empty. “I lost him. It’s my fault we don’t have him any more.”</p>
<p>“Brr.” Grogu lay down next to him, close to Din’s face.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, ad’ika.” He said, placing a hand on his son’s head. “I’m so sorry…I lost your buir. I…lost part of our clan.”</p>
<p>“Mrm,” Grogu just bumped their heads again.</p>
<p>“You don’t have to forgive me, kid.”</p>
<p>“Brr!” Grogu shook his head and held him tighter. “Brr!”</p>
<p>“Thanks…” He rubbed his back. “That means a lot, buddy.”</p>
<p>“Ma.” Grogu snuggled close.</p>
<p>“I don’t even know if he’s alive.” He said before he could stop himself and flinched away. “Sorry, he’s…he is alive. He has to be.”</p>
<p>Grogu babbled softly him. He could hear new syllabus over the child’s talking. “Mu…mlu…lu…brr.”</p>
<p>Luke. Buir. Luke…</p>
<p>Oh gods.</p>
<p>He couldn’t cry in front of his kid. He couldn’t do that to his son. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry…I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>There was too much in him. Too much nothing. Too many broken, shattered pieces. Rage, sadness, wrongness…he couldn’t let it out, but he needed to…he didn’t know. It hurt. It was all wrong and he could feel those cracked pieces of his mind fall.</p>
<p>Still, tears dripped from his face and he let out a shudder of a breath. “Luke…gods, <i>Luke</i>.”</p>
<p>His son didn’t say anything as he held on to him tightly, as if saying it was ok.</p>
<p>“Brr.”</p>
<p>“Luke…” It hurt so much. It ached. It was too much. “Luke.”</p>
<p>Everything was breaking, </p>
<p>It hurt.</p>
<p>It was painful.</p>
<p>He just wanted to hurt and claw and bring Luke back where he belongs…He wanted Luke. He wanted his clan…safe with him, away from all the darkness there was in the galaxy and just his and his alone.</p>
<p>Din pressed the palms of his hands against his eyes, feeling his shadows wrap against him, and screamed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-o-</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p>His eyes snapped open.</p>
<p>And, instantly, Luke knew he was not where he was supposed to be.</p>
<p>“Ah…” He blinked, vision a little blurry, as he stared up at a beautiful blue sky with long, green stalks of grass tickling his face. “Uh…”</p>
<p>Slowly, he picked himself up and looked around. “Uh…huh?”</p>
<p>His stare went to his hands and then touched his side. It wasn’t tender. He wasn’t exhausted. He wasn’t bleeding. He wasn’t…</p>
<p>“Oh…” He was in an outfit similar to the day he lost everything on Tatooine. Soft white robes, no cloak, but still with his black boots, of course he would never hear the end of them, and belt. This was not what he had on when he closed his eyes just seconds ago, with Din’s heartbroken face hovering against him.</p>
<p>“Din…?” He looked around. It was an open field of gold and greens, beautiful lakes and soft winds. It was stunning and filled with a gentle quietness and yet, Luke swore, he could hear comforting whispers all around him. Beautiful and calm and peaceful. “Oh…shit.”</p>
<p>“Not quite Jedi language there.”</p>
<p>Luke spun around and eyes widened at the smiling bearded man. “Wha…” </p>
<p>“Ah,” He looked down. “I go back and forth between how you saw me and my younger self here.” The man gleamed slightly and, for a moment, Luke saw a kind face with a white beard before it went back to the handsome man.</p>
<p>“Hello Luke.” He smiled.</p>
<p>“Ben!” Luke greeted happily and rushed to hm. “What…what are you…” He looked him up and down. “Tatooine was horrible to you if this is what you looked like before.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan laughed, “You <i>are</i> a flirt. You must take that after me.”</p>
<p>“Or I am just saying the truth about that forsaken rock of sand.” He held his mentor’s arms and squeezed in disbelief, “You’re real.”</p>
<p>“From a certain point of view.”</p>
<p>Luke managed a laugh, “That has to be one of my least favorite sayings.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan smiled, “Still the truth though. Have you figured out where you are?”</p>
<p>Luke looked around and let out a small wince, “Am I dead?”</p>
<p>“No.” His mentor shook his head. “No worries. You’re not dead yet.”</p>
<p>“Yet?” Luke’s nose scrunched up. “Well, that’s foreboding.”</p>
<p>“You’re in a bit of an in-between.” The Jedi explained as they looked around. “A safe place for you as you either heal or decide to take the next step into the Force.”</p>
<p>“I have a choice?”</p>
<p>“Perhaps. You’re the only one who will really know that.” He turned away, “Come along and let’s take a walk. I think we have a lot to discuss.”</p>
<p>“I suppose so…” Luke followed after him, looking around. There were mountains all around them, dipping into a deep valley of fields and forests and lakes…no oceans? From what he could see the water looked massive and clear.</p>
<p>“This is mostly you.” Obi-Wan explained before the question was asked. “A bit of your core, as you like to explain it. You won’t see a speck of desert here.” He smiled at him. “Your space.”</p>
<p>“Huh.” The mountains and some of the forest-trees were snow capped but it felt comfortable, cool, but not cold. His perfect temperature. “So…I’m not dead but I take it I’m not really alive either.”</p>
<p>“Close.”</p>
<p>“I remember…it was rather bad. I mean, I was, from before. My injuries and…all of that.” </p>
<p>“Hmm, yes.” He stroked his beard. “Stopping and moving something that size was not something you were ready to do without intense consequences. Case and point, you being here.”</p>
<p>“I had to. It was going to destroy a city.”</p>
<p>“I will not argue with you there. There was little other option. Still does not negate the fact that it just might have killed you.”</p>
<p>“Yet to be determined.”</p>
<p>“Perhaps.”</p>
<p>Luke rolled his eyes. Of course, even on the verge of death the Jedi would not give him any clear answers. “So, what exactly do we do here?”</p>
<p>“For now we’ll just have a chat.”</p>
<p>“And walk.” He noticed as they meandered along without any apparent destination. Luke let his hand fall and the tall grass and flowers touched over his fingers. It tickled. “Can I know…I mean, do you know…how is…how…”</p>
<p>“Din?” Obi-Wan guessed.</p>
<p>Luke nodded.</p>
<p>“Distraught. The New republic took you back to Coruscant due to your separation. He has no idea of your condition.”</p>
<p>“Well, I have no idea of my own condition.” Luke muttered. “But…I mean…he doesn’t know that…I’m not dead?”</p>
<p>“No.” Obi-Wan shook his head. “It has been difficult for him.”</p>
<p>“Well…he’ll find out soon? I mean--”</p>
<p>“It’s been months.”</p>
<p>Luke paused and blinked, unsure what he just said. “Bwha?”</p>
<p>“Months.” Obi-Wan confirmed with a chuckle, “Time works differently here, Luke. It’s been over three months since you collapsed.”</p>
<p>Luke stumbled in shock, “W-What?”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan just tilted a brow to confirm.</p>
<p>“Wha…Force, I wanted to sleep for three weeks…not three months.”</p>
<p>“Careful what you wish for.” Obi-Wan teased.</p>
<p>“But three fucking <i>months</i>?” He then winced, “Sorry?”</p>
<p>“You’ve always had a mouth on you. Didn’t think that would change with all your training.” Obi-Wan ruffled up his hair. “It fits for a Mandalorian life-style.”</p>
<p>Luke rubbed his face, “I dunno…I mean…” He frowned. “I can remember a bit of what happened…Din…he still wants me?”</p>
<p>“Yes. Though he doesn’t think he has you any more…with the months…with what he said…” He sighed. “He just knows you are lost to him.”</p>
<p>“Lost to him…?” Luke’s eyes narrowed. “What do you mean by that?”</p>
<p>“You technically died in his arms, Luke, a few days after he rejected you. He sees the whole thing as his fault. And, the New Republic took you to heal you but also to marry you off to someone else.”</p>
<p>Yeah…that was not going to happen. Luke was done with political marriages, thanks.</p>
<p>“So…Din doesn’t think I’ll ever come back to him?”</p>
<p>“No. And at the same time he is refusing to bury you or let you go. Attachment.”</p>
<p>“To the Attachment.” Luke agreed and sighed. “I noticed it.”</p>
<p>“I am glad he has the child with him. He would not have made it without him.”</p>
<p>Luke frowned and turned to look at him, “What does that mean?”</p>
<p>“He’s lost a lot, Luke. A lot.” Obi-Wan warned. “He is a good man, better than many, but he has lost too much. Seeing you in his arms, the heavy feeling of guilt, this inability to let go…it is darkness. He faces many nights filled with hateful desire to call for war, to call for control and rule…”</p>
<p>“Rule…war?” Luke shook his head. “No, no way. Din is not like that.”</p>
<p>“Neither was your father.” Obi-Wan reminded gently. “For many years. He just wanted to be with Padmé and make everyone proud. It became twisted.”</p>
<p>“Because of Palpatine.”</p>
<p>“And his own choices and darkness. Your father was a victim, Luke, I will never argue again that. But he had this darkness in him and he made a choice. He knew what he did was wrong and still went forward with it.” Obi-Wan looked up at the sky. “Your husband is dealing with something similar…he wants to hurt others in hopes he can be released of some of the agony himself.”</p>
<p>Luke stopped in front of him, “But war and…what the hell do you mean rule?”</p>
<p>“He wants an empire.”</p>
<p>Luke staggered back, blinking, “An…<i>empire</i>? Like…like what we just defeated? He wouldn’t. The Empire hurt him. He suffered from them and their rule.”</p>
<p>“Villains start out as hero in their own story.” Obi-wan sighed. “Leading the Mandalorians to follow the footsteps of their ancestors and try to conquer the galaxy is something he is getting pulled towards. Probably in your name.”</p>
<p>“<i>No</i>.”</p>
<p>“He’s fighting it, the best he can, remembering what you told him…but he is struggling. There is so much in him. He’s suffering.”</p>
<p>He bit his lip, “I want to help him. He doesn’t deserve that…he’s been through too much…what can I do?”</p>
<p>“Nothing much while you are here.”</p>
<p>“Then I want to go back.”</p>
<p>“Do you?”</p>
<p>“Yes.” Luke nodded firmly. “I will not leave him alone.”</p>
<p>“No?”</p>
<p>“I love him.” He said in complete seriousness. “He and Grogu have become my world. I love them both and want to be with them.”</p>
<p>“Even though he hurt you?”</p>
<p>“He was an idiot. He was panicked. I get it. And I get it was a mistake and one he is upset for. I can’t say I can forget it as easily as I can forgive…but I want to try with him. I won’t leave him in this darkness.”</p>
<p>“You don’t have to support everyone in their darkness.”</p>
<p>“It won’t be everyone. It’ll be for Din.”</p>
<p>“It will be hard. Just as you can’t forget neither will he. He’s already stared on the path…”</p>
<p>“And I’ll walk with him until he’s ready to turn back.” Luke straightened his back. “I’ll do better this time.”</p>
<p>“You did well before. You just need to be a little firmer.” He smiled. “Just talk and stop fearing yourself.”</p>
<p>“As everyone has said.” Luke grumbled, feeling as if he was constantly getting scolded. “But yeah, I’ll talk with him better.” He stared out at the beautiful view and wished Din and Grogu could be there with him to see it…of course given he wasn’t alive that thought had an uncomfortable tinge to it. Maybe he could find a place like this and show them. Had either of them seen a planet like this and enjoyed it without running for their life? His lips twitched and wondered if Din even knew what a vacation was…truth be told Luke didn’t either.</p>
<p>“Do you know where I am? I mean, my body? I assume Coruscant…I can get up and be back on Mandalore in a few hours.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan stroked his beard, “Not on Coruscant. Your sister saw to that.”</p>
<p>“Oh?”</p>
<p>“She stepped down quickly to avoid changing her mind but she knew she moved too quickly.”</p>
<p>“She worried about that since there was this fiasco happening….but there would be another one happening soon enough. I urged her to do it.” His lips twitched. “I think she did it partly out of spite to Din…she can get petty when she puts her mind to it.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan laughed to himself, “She got that from Anakin. There was no other Jedi I knew that was as petty or spiteful.”</p>
<p>Luke gave a small smile, “Where I am then? What happened?”</p>
<p>“Naboo. Leia might have stepped down in the middle of a mess but she didn’t do so without being prepared.” Obi-Wan explained. “She has a lot of friends. A lot of loyal followers. After the Senate’s actions she basically blackmailed them into releasing you to her care. She is your next of kin and they can’t quite overlap that without it looking very bad for them.”</p>
<p>“She is very good at getting things her way.” He looked interested. “Naboo, huh?”</p>
<p>“You have yet to see your mother’s home.”</p>
<p>“I haven’t.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan just smiled. “I think you will like it. It is a beautiful planet.”</p>
<p>“So I’ve heard.” He held his hands behind his back and continued to walk and he stewed over the words. He was almost dead, his body was on Naboo, his sister had left the Senate and probably left them with a massive middle finger, and Din was… “I guess Mandalore is free now?”</p>
<p>“Yes. What Ken did was enough to earn Mandalore their freedom.” Obi-Wan looked to the younger man. “Leia ensured what you recorded was shown live throughout the galaxy.”</p>
<p>“Ah…I see how she was able to get things her way.”</p>
<p>“It is a massive political mess.”</p>
<p>“And she left it.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan nodded. “They pushed her too far.”</p>
<p>“Is…I mean,” he tried to find his words but then just sighed and gave up, “And you know she is going to keep away?”</p>
<p>“I think if you return you can ask her yourself.” He chuckled and fluffed up Luke’s hair again, “Your sister is spiteful but not cruel. This was good for the Senate. Things are being looked over in detail. The people are speaking up, loudly, on the actions and many things are being discussed…it seems they are going to remove the Senate from Coruscant.”</p>
<p>“They are?”</p>
<p>“Mhm, it’s being discussed. Every five years they will be at a new planet. It will be a way to ensure there is more inclusion and, they hope, less corruption this way.” He waved a hand, “Of course there is a lot more details to the whole thing and it is still in the works but it is progressing well.”</p>
<p>“But Mandalore is not involved.”</p>
<p>“No. They have kept to themselves over the past months. It is earning a lot of concern but no one has made any declaration to check in on them or try anything against the planet. Your husband scared many off.”</p>
<p>“He’s good at that.” He attempted a smile but it fell flat. “I still can’t believe what he is considering.”</p>
<p>“Why is it so hard to believe?” Obi-Wan asked. “You are aware of the Dark side better than most and you are close to this man, more so than most anyone else in his life. You know him…you know his layers. You may have only focused on his goodness but you were aware of everything else.”</p>
<p>“I guess…I mean, yeah.” He scrubbed his face. “Yeah, I know. I know…He has gone through so much and he has handled it better than most. He is incredible.” His lips wobbled slightly. “He is just…he just seems so strong. Almost untouchable.”</p>
<p>“But he’s not.”</p>
<p>“No. He’s not. He’s…far more sensitive than he lets on. More gentle and kind. He wants to hide it from everyone because he is terrified people will take advantage of it and hurt him.” He stared out at the beautiful nature around him and wished that Din and Grogu were there with him. “But he is kind, Ben. Incredibly giving and kind.”</p>
<p>“You probably wouldn’t have been in love with him if he wasn’t.”</p>
<p>Luke smiled, “But I do know how much he hurts. He’s burdened with a lot.” His smile trembled. “I just…want him to find happiness and peace. With or without me. I just want him to be happy.”</p>
<p>“You sound like a Jedi.” Obi-wan smiled, sounding proud. </p>
<p>“Is this something I can help him out with?” Luke asked, worried. </p>
<p>“You can do most anything, Luke.”</p>
<p>Luke shrugged weakly. </p>
<p>“Just do your best. That is all you can do. All anyone can do.”</p>
<p>They approached a cliff-face that overlooked the beautiful ocean. Luke wasn’t even sure if the cliff existed a few moments ago or not. He still was unsure how this in-between core-thing worked. He could feel a spray of the water and smell the salty air. There was even some crunch of snow under his feet from the altitude they were at but Luke still felt comfortable. Was it arrogant to think it was gorgeous when it was, supposedly, a part of him?</p>
<p>“So now what?” Luke asked, staring out at the horizon. </p>
<p>“Now?” Obi-Wan asked, his voice different. Luke took a glance and he was now older, when he took Luke into space and started his journey. “Now we wait.”</p>
<p>“For what?”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan just shrugged with a smile, “What do you think?”</p>
<p>“My decision?” Luke guessed. </p>
<p>It was just another shrug as an answer. </p>
<p>Luke looked up and around, “Haven’t I already made my decision?”</p>
<p> He already knew what Obi-Wan was going to say, “Have you?”</p>
<p>The blonde sighed, “I want to help  him.”</p>
<p>“And that means you want to go back?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“Yet you’re holding on to here,” he motioned around, “slightly, at least.”</p>
<p>“Slightly.” Luke agreed. “I can say I almost feel peace here. It is a nice feeling.” He crossed his arms over his chest, looking out into the sea. “I haven’t felt like this before.”</p>
<p>“You’re close with the Force.”</p>
<p>Luke’s fingers tapped on his arm, “I have been told that a few times now.”</p>
<p>“Because of that this gives you a sense of home. You’re returning to a part of yourself.” He continued. “You accepted that your are one with the Force and the Force is with you.”</p>
<p>For a moment Luke didn’t respond before he turned to Obi-Wan, “Still…only slightly.”</p>
<p>His mentor laughed, “Only slightly.”</p>
<p>“I can’t say I’ll be able to let go of my anger on what he did but I do want to try and I didn’t lie when I said I forgave him. I don’t want him to suffer alone. I want to help him.” He said with a smile. “I want to go back. I do.”</p>
<p>That sage-like smile went on his face, “It’ll probably be difficult.”</p>
<p>“When isn’t it?” Luke quipped back.</p>
<p>“True.” With a hand on his back, Obi-Wan led him to the edge. “If you’re ready.”</p>
<p>“I am.” He then frowned, “Wait, don’t tell me--”</p>
<p>“I’ll see you later, Luke.” Obi-Wan just smiled and then shoved Luke off the cliff.</p>
<p>“F-Fucking Jed--” His back hit the water, painfully, his mouth opened in a yelp of pain and the liquid filled his lungs. He tied to claw for the surface, his throat filled, and his body was out of his control. His vision spun full of dark bubbles before there was a blinding light and blurred images.</p>
<p>“He’s awake!” He could make out, just barely. </p>
<p>He was hoisted up, water sloshing around, and he gagged as something was pulled from his mouth. He wheezed and coughed. He tasted something terrible in his throat and mouth. Hands were over him. Voices were all around.</p>
<p>“Luke!”</p>
<p>Luke groaned, unable to see. </p>
<p>“Luke, you’re ok.” A soft hand went to his forehead. “You’re ok.”</p>
<p>“Leia.” He gasped.</p>
<p>“Just rest…you’re ok. We have you.” She said. “We have you.”</p>
<p>Luke wanted to talk, he was desperate to ask for more, to call for Ben, to call for Din, but all he could do was allow darkness to completely overtake him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-o-</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p>“Six months.” Paz muttered, worry lacing his voice. “I don’t know how much longer he can handle it.”</p>
<p>Bo-Katan frowned, “His ruling is strong. Mandalore is better than it has been in a few hundreds of years. Our power has grown exponentially the past few months. In a few short years time we’ll be a force in the galaxy once again.”</p>
<p>“He’s barely alive.” Paz said, his voice soft and hurt. “He only smiles at his son. He’s hardly eating. I know he’s not sleeping. His training is frantic…it’s like he will never be able to get it all out. He cannot continue like this.”</p>
<p>Bo-Katan looked over at the visiting Armorer,  “We do not know what to do. None of us can reach him since Fett went back to Tatooine.”</p>
<p>“The fact he is functioning at all is impressive and shows his strength as a our king.” She said, arms behind her back as she contemplated all she was told. “But, yes, he will not be able to continue as he is…we need to consider putting someone on temporary leadership.”</p>
<p>“Would that be seen as a weakness?” Bo-Katan asked, cautious. “I know this is callous but we cannot have anything risk our system. The planet is finally healing.”</p>
<p>“His spouse was torn from him, Kryze. We can’t keep expecting him to continue.” Paz snapped, his voice grave and harsh.</p>
<p>“And others may lose their spouse and more if a proper king is not in place.” She argued back. “I am not denying he is hurting but we have to understand we are not talking about a simple man. What happens to him may affect thousands.”</p>
<p>“Which is why he needs a break.” Paz snapped. “We’re losing him…the whole planet is losing him. We’ve functioned because his want has benefited us. But the angrier he gets and the less sleep he has is changing him. What will we have as a ruler if he continues like this?</p>
<p>“One who may just lead us to a better, healthier warrior society. We could be how we were before the Jedi-war.”</p>
<p>“He’s trying to avoid thinking about Luke and it is killing him!” Paz snarled. “If he continues like this, with your own angry whispers guiding him, we may be looking at a war before we’re ready for one.”</p>
<p>“We’d be ready.” Bo-Katan scoffed. “And I am not whispering any misdeeds to him. We barely talk. We weren’t friends before this happened so you can be sure he does not come to me about most anything.”</p>
<p>“He’s lost too much.” Paz continued, glaring from behind his mask. “He won’t be able to handle it much longer. He’s…there are times he seems insane. Like any moment he’ll snap and kill the nearest person to him. It’s hard to approach him as it always feels too dangerous to do so.”</p>
<p>“Not horrible for a king.” Bo-Katan noted, as if her point was proven.</p>
<p>“For Djarin it is.” He looked over to the newest member. “As you can see we don’t know what to do.”</p>
<p>“Our Mand’alor is going through one of the most painful experiences imaginable to our kind. Any loss of Clan is something to morn…but a child or spouse is something different.” The Armorer agreed. “We need to give him some time. Even a king cannot be expected to rise instantly from such a hit.”</p>
<p>“They’re never the same.” Paz muttered. “When someone loses like this…”</p>
<p>“No.” She nodded. “But hopefully by taking the responsibility away from him, we can give him some time to heal and regroup so that he may at least still rule. The people will understand.”</p>
<p>“It’s still a risk.” Bo-Katan warned.</p>
<p>“All we can do is offer the possibility. Djarin never wanted this role…maybe he will take this chance to learn to mourn and breathe.” The Armorer looked to them both. “Please take me to him.”</p>
<p>Din was in his conference room, his eyes glaring down over the table with the holographic image of numbers and ship schematics.</p>
<p>“Mand’alor.” The Armorer bowed. “It has been awhile.”</p>
<p>“It has.” Was all he said as a greeting.</p>
<p>“I hope to offer assistances.” </p>
<p>“Mhm, a beskar-smith would be useful.” He straightened his back and said, “Of course you’re not here for <i>services</i>. You’re here for something else. What is it?”</p>
<p>“Your people are concerned.”</p>
<p>“Are they?” He sounded bored of the topic. “Hard to imagine why. Mandalore is doing well.”</p>
<p>“You know they are concerned about you.”</p>
<p>“And you know it is none of their fucking business. There are more things to worry about.” </p>
<p>“Sir,” Paz said as he stepped forward. “We think you may need some time to rest…to…” He gulped and stood straighter when his king turned to him, his stare a clear warning.</p>
<p>His eyes were empty, haunted, and cold. “Excuse me?</p>
<p>“We think it best you took some time off from ruling.” The Armorer stepped in, earning his ire.</p>
<p>“Step down.” </p>
<p>“No.” The Armorer shook her head. “You are still our king. But you must take some time to heal.”</p>
<p>“<i>Heal</i>.” He repeated, tone disgusted. “There is no healing from this so what’s the point?” He turned on them. “Am I supposed to just sit and contemplate over my loss? That I might have killed my husband and may never know?”</p>
<p>“Mourning is natural. It is part of the process that is important to our culture. You refuse to do it.”</p>
<p>“I am in the middle of strengthening our people.” Din said. “I will not put it on hold so I can do nothing but mourn.”</p>
<p>“You need--”</p>
<p>“I don’t need to do anything. Watch your tone.” Din snapped and spun on the group, eyes alit with a cruel anger. “Do not forget I am your king and I will not accept disrespect.”</p>
<p>Their heads fell low in a bow. </p>
<p>“We are just worried as friends.” Paz finally managed.</p>
<p>“It’s not needed.” Din turned back from them to his project. </p>
<p>“We’ll worry less if you head to bed for a few hours.” The Armorer continued, her voice composed. “If you need this focused on just let us know and we will take some of the burden.”</p>
<p>He made a noise of disbelief. “If you think you can help, <i>please</i>,” it sounded sarcastic though none in the group was sure, “take a look.”</p>
<p>The woman coated in gold looked over the images for a moment, taking in everything before she turned to him, “You seem to be preparing for war.”</p>
<p>Din tilted his head, “I am.”</p>
<p>“You will call revenge on the New Republic?”</p>
<p>“Tempting…it is very tempting.” His voice went uncomfortably soft but eager. He wanted it, it was clear to the group that he wanted it like a hunger. “But no. I’m just being prepared. They’re nothing but fools who don’t know their place. They’ll probably try something again. I want to be prepared.” His fingers clenched over his arms as he went back to glaring at the numbers. “I have to be better prepared.”</p>
<p>“You’ll be better prepared if you get some sleep.” The Armorer pressed again.</p>
<p>The king refused to say anything back.</p>
<p>“Your child would do well with it.” Bo-Katan finally said, stepping forward. “Dune and Koska are struggling to get him to rest without you. Both of you would benefit if you take a break, Djarin.”</p>
<p>He glared at her but she did not stop.</p>
<p>“Get some sleep so I don’t have to drag your ass if you pass out.” She sneered. “It wouldn’t be very becoming of someone of your stature.”</p>
<p>He huffed in frustration. </p>
<p>“Do you want me to pull a Fett and beat your ass?”</p>
<p>“Good luck.” He stared her down but she just continued to look unimpressed.</p>
<p>“Don’t tempt me, Djarin. You know I’m always up for a fight.” She tilted her head, daring him. “Go to sleep before you lose your mind completely and you cut your own throat.”</p>
<p>The air changed and Din’s look became dark, “You’re pushing your luck, Kryze.”</p>
<p>“And you’re pushing yourself.” She hummed back. “I am here for the people, dumbass. If I am stepping forward saying this it means you have gone too far. Otherwise I am happy to let you run yourself to unconsciousness.”</p>
<p>He glared and pulled back, “Fine. If it will get you to leave me alone to work.”</p>
<p>“I’ll be more than happy to leave you alone with it. Go get the kid and fucking sleep.”</p>
<p>He just sneered and turned around, ignoring the rest, “By the way.” He stopped at the entrance to glare back at them all, the light highlighting his silhouette and gave him an unholy appearance. “I will not leave my son alone. You do not have to worry about me killing myself like a coward.”</p>
<p>And then he left.</p>
<p>The three released a heavy sigh afterwards.</p>
<p>“He <i>is</i> struggling.” The Armorer agreed. </p>
<p>“And that was him in a good mood.” Paz grumbled. </p>
<p>She sighed and looked back where her friend had left, “I will need to reach out to some connections...I’ll see if I can find some a way for us to fix this.”</p>
<p>“Please.” Paz begged. “Seeing him like this…it’s wrong.”</p>
<p>“Yes,” she nodded, her heart hurting for the once quiet and kind man who kept his head down and sacrificed so much for others. She hoped that she would see that same man again…part of her worried he was buried along with his lost husband.</p>
<p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-o-</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p>Din sat on his bed, head in his hands, as he his son slept behind him as peaceful as he could be. Bo-Katan was right in that it seemed Grogu slept better when Din was near.</p>
<p>Too bad it just didn’t work for him.</p>
<p>He just couldn’t sleep. Every night he was haunted. </p>
<p>He had nightmares. </p>
<p>Sometimes it was of Luke, held up only by Din’s grip, hovering above endless death, usually fire…the thing Luke said Din was most like, pleading to him. Din would hold on as tight as he could but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t pull the man up. Soon, without any control, he would simply let go of the other and he would have to watch as Luke stared at him with open betrayal as he fell.</p>
<p>Other times it was Luke, blood coming out of him like before, staring at him with open hatred and so much pain. <i>“You did this…Din, you did this to me. Why? Why did you leave me like this?”</i></p>
<p>Some nightmares Luke held onto Grogu as they both walked away, leaving Din alone as he deserved. Or someone else, someone better, came and Luke wanted him over Din. </p>
<p>Most times, however, it was just him standing over Luke’s cold body, blue eyes glazed, and heart no longer thumping. He just had to watch as he disappeared into stardust, gone and never coming back…dead.</p>
<p><i>Dead, dead, dead</i>, something loved to gleefully cackle</p>
<p>He’d always wake up about to be sick. Normally nothing came up…there wasn’t much in him most days. The idea of food soured his stomach. He would usually just give up on handling either sleep or food and go train. Din would trace over the steps Luke taught him before, trying to mimic the fluid movements and speed. Swinging his spear or saber, often times adding weight, to get stronger and pour more sweat…he would always end up screaming as he killed his invisible appointment. Of course, it wasn’t real. When he looked down, wishing to see their broken and bloody body, he only found disturbed dirt with droplets of his sweat. </p>
<p>And nothing was released…in fact he normally felt angrier.</p>
<p>He hated it. He hated most everything. </p>
<p>Growling, his fingers pressed against his scalp, another spike of fury rushing through him. His mind spun and he could feel more of himself crack and shatter and he wanted, desperately wanted, to call an order to go and take the Senate to their knees, make them beg for mercy, and gleefully tell them no…or maybe make them choose, like they made him choose for Luke before they stole him.</p>
<p>
  <i>They stole him, they stole him, they stole him…he was mine and they stole him…they took him from me…they fucking stole my Luke…</i>
</p>
<p>He gritted his teeth. His head was pounding.</p>
<p>“Pato…”</p>
<p>Din’s head snapped up and he looked over to see Grogu grasping at his side, looking at him with watery eyes. He smiled softly at him, “Hey, kid, sorry…did I wake you?”</p>
<p>“Bur.” He hiccupped and reached his hands up, grasping for attention.</p>
<p>Din picked him up, patting his back gently. “A bad dream, kid?”</p>
<p>Grogu sniffled.</p>
<p>“Yeah…yeah,” He rocked the child, pressing his cheek against the top of Grogu’s head. “I get it…I feel like I’m living in a bad dream.”</p>
<p>“Mah…Lu?”</p>
<p>Din gave him another tender smile. “Here.” He moved and laid back on the bed and placed his son on his chest. “It’s not…it’s not Luke…but maybe it’ll help?”</p>
<p>“Brr.” He snuggled in close to his father’s chest, listening to his heartbeat.</p>
<p>“Try to sleep, buddy. You need to rest, ok?” Din continued to pat on his back. </p>
<p>“Brr,” He yawned but picked his head up and pointed to Din’s face. “Ba!”</p>
<p>He chuckled, “Ok, I’ll close my eyes.”</p>
<p>“Ba.” Grogu nodded and then put his head back down.</p>
<p>Din smiled and did as his son instructed, closing his eyes, and concentrated on continuing to pat Grogu’s back, humming softly. Maybe if he tried hard enough he could picture a warm body next to his own, a slightly smaller hand giving a pet to Grogu before it reached up and stroked above Din’s brow. “You need sleep, love.” Luke would say, lulling Din to soft darkness. “Just sleep, sweetheart. I’ll be here when you wake up.”</p>
<p>“Luke…” He sighed. “Luke…”</p>
<p>“Hmm…that is a rather love-struck tone.”</p>
<p>Din’s eyes flew open and he turned around. He was standing in a large, circular room with windows all around and chairs following the walls. It looked like a meeting room, something meant for council. He could tell they were high in a tower with speeders buzzing around. Peeking out he balked when he saw he was in Coruscant. “What the fuck?”</p>
<p>“I wasn’t sure where we should meet. This seemed professional enough.” The voice hummed out, now behind him.</p>
<p>Looking back he blinked at the sight of a tall, handsome man with long brown hair, a scared eye, and a playful smirk on his face. He was dressed in black robes, arms crossed before his chest, and a saber on his hip.</p>
<p>“Jedi…” Din’s eyes narrowed.</p>
<p>“Yes.” He shrugged. “Jedi.”</p>
<p>“Any other name I should call you?” His fingers went to his own hips and cursed when he did not feel any weapon. </p>
<p>“Oh, you already know my name.”</p>
<p>“Do I?”</p>
<p>“Skywalker.” He tilted his head, brow rising.</p>
<p>“Sky…what? That’s Luke’s--”</p>
<p>“And my last name. He got it from me after all.”</p>
<p>“You…no…you’re…”</p>
<p>“Anakin Skywalker.” He sized Din up. “I’m your father-in-law.”</p>
<p>Din tried to tackle him, to put his hands over the neck and squeeze. He couldn’t, to no surprise really, as the handsome man froze him in place.</p>
<p>“You’ll just phase through me.” Anakin warned. “This is a dream, you know?”</p>
<p>“You should fucking stay buried.”</p>
<p>“Actually, I was burned.” The man hummed nonchalantly.  “Jedi thing.”</p>
<p>Din snarled, “Get lost. I do not want to speak with the man that did that to his own son.”</p>
<p>“Fair.” Anakin moved his hand and Din fell to the ground, hitting it with a loud <i>oomph!</i> “I am very aware on how you feel about me.”</p>
<p>“Then get lost.”</p>
<p>“No.” Anakin started to walk around. “I was called here and I think we need to have a little talk.”</p>
<p>“No one called for you.” Din hissed.</p>
<p>“Your son did.”</p>
<p>“Don’t you fucking da--”</p>
<p>“I know. I cannot say sorry enough…and I know you would never forgive me so no point in starting that. But,” he pressed his back against the wall, “he called for someone, opened himself to become a sort of conductor, so someone could speak to you. He’s worried.”</p>
<p>Din hid his flinch of guilt, “I’m not speaking to you.”</p>
<p>Anakin shrugged, “Works for me. While you’re hear it means you’re sleeping. You need that. So, we’ll just wait.” There was a smug smile on his face and Din desperately wanted to punch him. “Yeah, I get that a lot…that same expression you have. I had a nice list of people who wanted to break my jaw growing up here…it was a talent.”</p>
<p>“Fucking bastard.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, no father for me. Good guess.”</p>
<p>Din could feel his eye twitching and his fingers tensing in desperation to strangle the man. “There is no way you’re Luke’s father.”</p>
<p>“He got most of his personality from his mother.” Anakin confessed. “Unfortunately for his sister…she is more like me. She would hate to know that so best not to tell her.”</p>
<p>“You cut off his hand. You made him suffer so much…and you decided to visit <i>me</i>? Why?”</p>
<p>“He and I have talked a few times since my passing. We have, somehow, managed to work past all of that. Luke…he’s a good kid. He’s great actually.” He sighed, “I’m here to talk to you <i>about</i> him.”</p>
<p>“I don’t want to hear anything from you. I want to wake up and…fuck,” He twitched in disgust at the thought of staying around this monster any longer. “I hate that I can’t kill you.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, many others feel the same.” He just shrugged again.</p>
<p>“Go the fuck away.”</p>
<p>“He’s alive.”</p>
<p>Din stopped.</p>
<p>“He’s doing…ok.” Anakin continued. “He’s still on the weak side.”</p>
<p>“That…that’s good.” To know Luke was alive was very good. But knowing he hadn’t returned or made contact burned his heart…but he deserved it. It made sense. Of course Luke wouldn’t want to talk to him after what Din put him through. “He’s…he’s alive…so that’s…that’s good.”</p>
<p>“He was in the tank for three months.” Anakin explained. “He has been under some heavy medication for a few weeks after. He had to do some physical therapy for a bit and only just recently started to get his strength back. He did not abandon you.”</p>
<p>“He should.” Din said, his voice broken. “He suffered like that because of me. I failed him as a husband and king and he was hurt because of it.”</p>
<p>“My son does not see it that way.”</p>
<p>“Of course he doesn’t.” Din laughed out with bitter humor. “Of course not…he’s a dumbass. He’s so fucking stupid…he…he can’t hold a grudge.”</p>
<p>“You need to see him.”</p>
<p>“I need to stay away from him. I brought him so much pain. If he is alive and safe than that’s all that matters.” And it was all that mattered, even though he wanted to see the man. He just wanted to see Luke again. “If he has not made contact then I need to respect that.”</p>
<p>“He couldn’t make contact. Leia could’ve but…well,” He gave a sheepish smile, “She gets that from me as well. She is still rather pissed off at you and feels she needs to protect her brother until he is well enough to face you on his own.”</p>
<p>“Like I am going to, what, duel him to the death or something?”</p>
<p>“She thinks if Luke isn’t healed he may not have a clear enough head or focus and you may, unintentionally,” he highlighted, trying to stress the point, “take advantage of that to get his forgiveness. Though you already have it.”</p>
<p>“He should have never forgiven me…he should not take me back. The General is right that I should not be around him. He’s too…” Wonderful, giving, gentle, honest, “he just shouldn’t. “</p>
<p>“He forgave me.” Anakin stressed. “<i>Me</i>. Because my son is practically pure light. Because he wanted to. We have worked things out. I did terrible things to the galaxy and to my own children…and we have managed because of Luke. You can fix this with him if you allow yourself. You just have to accept his forgiveness.”</p>
<p>“I’ll never forgive myself.”</p>
<p>“Fine. Don’t. But let him forgive you. And allow yourself to love him.”</p>
<p>Din scrubbed his face and shook his head. Hearing this from this man was wrong and made him sick. But Luke was alive…Luke was alive.</p>
<p>“Please,” Anakin begged. “He deserves happiness…and you and your son are that happiness for him.”</p>
<p>“He deserves better.”</p>
<p>“He wants you.” Anakin pressed on. “I don’t believe there is a soul out there that deserves my children…but you’re close enough. You can make him happy. You just need to let go of this hate and allow yourself to trust.”</p>
<p>“I can never trust myself with someone as good as Luke. Look at what I did to him.”</p>
<p>“Then learn from it.” Anakin snapped, approaching him and pulling at his shoulder. “Learn from it and become a fucking better person like the rest of the galaxy does. Just don’t hurt Luke, again, because of self-hate. At least talk to him.”</p>
<p>Din released a frustrated and angry noise as he pulled away, “Don’t touch me.”</p>
<p>“Then don’t be a moron.” He went back to crossing his arms over his chest, staring down Din with piercing eyes. There was something dangerous, something powerful, behind the gaze. Din hated admitting how much it reminded him of his husband. “You’re dipping close to the Dark side.” Anakin warned. “I understand that pull.”</p>
<p>“I’m not a Jedi.”</p>
<p>“That doesn’t matter.” The man scoffed. “You’re becoming consumed with your anger and fear.”</p>
<p>“I feel…like I’m losing my mind.”</p>
<p>“That can happen to. It…it is not a pleasant feeling.” He admitted.</p>
<p>“Luke says you were once good…how…how did you become that <i>thing</i>? How did you believe killing children was for the best?”</p>
<p>Anakin sighed, “I never thought it for the best...only that it was necessary. I kept having visions…” He looked over and when Din followed his gaze he saw an ethereal image of a beautiful brunette woman, her stomach heavy with pregnancy, and her face positively glowing in happiness as she touched over it. “Of course I later found out that they were implanted in my head…but I saw her and my children…I saw them die. Most every night for months. I was promised a way to save them. I was selfish and desperate and took that promise if I sold my soul.”</p>
<p>The woman laughed, her voice like a melody, “I’m thinking…what about Leia if it’s a girl?”</p>
<p>“Leia?” Din heard an echo of Anakin’s voice, as if he were outside the screen. “Leia…huh…I like that. It sounds regal. What about if it’s a boy?”</p>
<p>“I like it starting with L too,” She confessed and went back to rubbing her belly. “Lance?”</p>
<p>“Meh.”</p>
<p>“Ani, come on.” She gave him a humored grin. “I’ve heard of the name Lando before.”</p>
<p>“Nah.”</p>
<p>She rolled her eyes, “If you don’t help I’ll name him Obi-Wan just to spite you.”</p>
<p>“Oh hell no. Ok, ok, let me think…an L, huh…” </p>
<p>Din swallowed thickly, he could feel tears prickling at the corner of his eyes as he stared upon the women, “Luke.”</p>
<p>“How about Luke?”</p>
<p>“Luke?” She looked down at herself, tilting her head in thought, “Yes…Luke or Leia…yes, I like that.”</p>
<p>She vanished and he heard Anakin sigh, miserable, “I was ready to do anything to keep her and my child safe. I thought I was doing it for them…I was just doing it for myself.”</p>
<p>“For your family.” Din turned to face him. “You were actually prepared to destroy a galaxy for your family.”</p>
<p>“I did destroy a galaxy for a family…that I lost. Padmé died in childbirth and I was told the baby did as well. I lost them all so…I just allowed the insanity to take me. It was easier that way. Better. I could just enjoy hurting others because I truly believed my humanity died with them.” He gave Din an unblinking stare, “What would you do for your son? For Luke? How far do you think you could go for them?”</p>
<p>“I…” He wanted to say not this. Not like Anakin did.</p>
<p>With a sick lump in his stomach he knew that would be a lie.</p>
<p>Din didn’t answer but Anakin understood and nodded. “It’s hard. Tell me, Djarin, tell me what you feel for my son. Tell me what you see when you look at him. What you would do to have him back?”</p>
<p>“I adore him.” Din gasped out. “He and my son are the best things that have ever happened to me. He is pure light. He blinds me. I would…I would do most anything to get him back.”</p>
<p>“Including a conversation on forgiveness?”</p>
<p>“Yes…” He muttered out pitifully.</p>
<p>“Trust me, talking about it is a lot easier than starting an empire and getting lost in your hate.” He managed another smirk. “No matter how tempting the latter sounds…don’t get any further into ruling. It’s a chore.”</p>
<p>“Fucking bastard.”</p>
<p>“Yes, still never had a father. Thanks for reminding me.” He nodded to him, “Now, go tell my son. Tell him everything and let him love you.” Anakin stopped and tilted his head then smiled, “Ah, there we go…time to wake up now.”</p>
<p>“Wha—“ Something hard slammed into him and it felt as if he was falling thousands of stories, getting closer and closer to the ground before, “at?!”</p>
<p>He coughed as he lurched up from his bed, his body soaked in sweat. Flopping back, he blinked up at the ceiling a bit unsure on what the hell happened. “Wha…what?” His heart was pounding against his chest and his fingers were shaking. “Uh…”</p>
<p>Looking down he looked down and saw his son looking up at him with groggy eyes, “Meh?”</p>
<p>“Grogu…did…you…” He picked himself up to cradle the child, checking him over to ensure he was fine. “Did you exert yourself? Are you ok?”</p>
<p>“Mwa.” He yawned and snuggled back against his father’s chest and drifted off to sleep.</p>
<p>“Kid…” Din cupped the child’s face, panicked until he felt the calm pulse and gentle breathing. Grogu was just asleep. “Gods…I don’t need any more of this fucking drama.”</p>
<p>He scrubbed his face, exhausted despite, apparently, being asleep for at least a few hours. “Dank farrik…”</p>
<p>There was a knock on the door. It was…mildly frantic.</p>
<p>“Come in.” He ordered, still attempting to get his heart under control and try to erase the terribly awkward dream from the back of his mind. He refused to believe he just had a conversation with Darth Vader…that didn’t happen. That couldn’t have happened.</p>
<p>Gods, he was actually going insane. </p>
<p>“Din,” Cara rushed in.</p>
<p>“Dune?”</p>
<p>“Din,” Cara pressed. “It’s General Organa. She wants you on Naboo as soon as possible.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok, we are down to the final two chapters! Next weekend is the end of What the Stars Let in (as currently planned) so that's exciting!</p>
<p>Sorry if this chapter was slow--it felt necessary. I hope things pick up and is more enjoyable next weekend! :) thank you all so much for the support and reviews!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. The Forgiveness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>D: MORE FAN-ART GUYS!! MORE! HOW?!! Another amazing, gorgeous piece from xrusos on Tumblr. This beautiful art for Chapter Sixteen:https://xrusos.tumblr.com/post/645237145644204033/he-stretched-his-fingers-out-a-bit-terror-and </p>
<p>Leave all the notes and loves and reblogs possible! </p>
<p>Man, you all have just been so giving with the art. I am adoring each and every single one. It's fantastic!</p>
<p>Now time for the week's Chapter PSA: What's this?...Fluff??? FLUFF??? In this Dinluke-fic? It's more likely than you think. Mild angst, lots of talking, Din is struggling but trying, Leia is just protective over her family, yep I say no-lo to the Ben So-lo.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-o-</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p>Din was inside the territory of Naboo in roughly forty-hours. He left as soon as he could after the General’s demand.</p>
<p>His hands shook over the controls and he struggled to catch his breath. He could barely gather his thoughts only that…that something involved with Luke was happening. He wasn’t sure what. Wasn’t sure what this meant…but he would, hopefully, see Luke and the crazed dream with Anakin Skywalker had some truth and he wasn’t arriving to a grave.</p>
<p>‘Please…’ He begged to the gods and the Force. ‘Please. Just let me see him. Let him be ok and happy. Please.’</p>
<p>“Mrah?”</p>
<p>“We’re landing in a few minutes, kid.” Din promised, doing his best to keep his nerves under control but he knew Grogu could feel it. “I just…I just want him to be ok.”</p>
<p>It was the most he felt in months. It was not all positive but it was something more than empty anger and constant numbness. This almost felt like hope and he had no idea what to do with it.</p>
<p>‘Cyar’ika…please.’</p>
<p>“This is Theed’s base. Please acknowledge and state your intentions.”</p>
<p>“This is Din Djarin of the Razor Crest from Mandalore. I was requested an audience with General Leia Organa.” He answered back as quickly and clearly as he could. He prayed this was not some cruel prank or he misunderstood and he would not be allowed on the planet.</p>
<p>‘Luke.’ He closed his eyes. </p>
<p>“This is Theed’s base. We have you confirmed Razor Crest. Please dock in Hanger Seven. Someone is already here to meet up with you.”</p>
<p>“I…t-thank you.”</p>
<p>“Ba?”</p>
<p>“Just a little longer, buddy.” He promised though he was unsure what exactly he was promising his child.</p>
<p>Din worried the landing looked as desperate as he felt. He could not shut the ship off quick enough. He picked Grogu up and hurried out and into the open hanger of Theed’s station. The difference between Naboo and Mandalore was astounding. The temperature here was crisp and cool and even with his mask he could almost smell how green it was.</p>
<p>“Well, well, there you are your majesty!”</p>
<p>Oh no.</p>
<p>Not him.</p>
<p>Din winced as one Han Solo strutted up to him, that arrogant expression still on his face. He wasn’t alone. Behind him at over seven feet was a Wookiee. The creature looked at Din and gargled something to Han who snorted. “No, he’s not taller than me. Shut-up.”</p>
<p>“Wha!” Grogu squealed, looking at the Wookiee. “Bwaa!”</p>
<p>“I don’t think he’s seen a Wookiee before.” Din muttered.</p>
<p>“Then your,” Han tilted his head as he looked at the child, “kid is in for a treat. Chewie here is the best Wookiee around. Also the only one on Naboo currently.”</p>
<p>Chewie waved his paw at Grogu who waved back, giggling.</p>
<p>“Chewie loves kids. He’s good with them if you want to hand him over. I can give you a head’s up as we head to our place.”</p>
<p>Din flinched Grogu away at first and looked down at his son who gave a comforting coo and reached for the hairy-alien. “Just…be careful with him.”</p>
<p>“Chewie knows what he’s doing. He’s had practice over the past few months.” Han didn’t elaborate as he started to walk off, expecting Din to follow.</p>
<p>Din caught up with him, still keeping an eye on his son but turned his attention to the smuggler who slowed down so they could walk side by side. Din didn’t say anything. He had no idea what to say. He still didn’t know what was going on and if it was his right to ask after everything he had done.</p>
<p> “Sooo,” Han looked over at him, eyebrow quirked, “You certainly don’t seem as scary as before.”</p>
<p>“I still have a temper.” Din grunted as a warning.</p>
<p>“Yeah, that’s no surprise.” He hummed to himself. “You’re not going to ask what’s going on?”</p>
<p>“Would I get an answer?”</p>
<p>Han shrugged, “You could ask.”</p>
<p>“I…am afraid of the answer.” He admitted with open honesty.</p>
<p>“Huh, didn’t imagine you to get scared. Stupid I know but still...last I saw you, you were a terrifying force. You liked to flex that possessive streak you have.”</p>
<p>Din wouldn’t look at him, “I was…a jealous ass when you came. I did not treat Luke right and…I did not treat you right. I apologize for that.”</p>
<p>“An apology…that is impressive.”</p>
<p>“Look just…just please tell me if he’s alive. That’s all I want to know right now. Is Luke still alive?”</p>
<p>Han stopped and looked at him, “You weren’t told?”</p>
<p>“No…no,” he wouldn’t admit he was told by a dead man a few days prior, which did not count in his book. “I haven’t known Luke’s condition since he was taken…I just want to know…please.”</p>
<p>“Ah…ok, well no wonder you’re walking around all meek.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah, yeah, the kid is alive.’</p>
<p>Din closed his eyes and let out a pained gasp of air. He did his best to not whimper out in his  relief. “G-Good.”</p>
<p>“Hey, the princess can have a nasty temper and is good on revenge but she isn’t that cruel. If the kid had died she would’ve told you. This isn’t some trap to throw you at his grave”</p>
<p>“I would’ve deserved it.”</p>
<p>“No…no…well? I might have agreed when all of this happened…but to know you were left in the dark for six months? I think that’s punishment enough.”</p>
<p>“Then why am I here?”</p>
<p>“Cause the kid misses you. He wants to talk with you face to face. He probably would’ve slipped back to Mandalore to talk to you earlier if we hadn’t ensured he couldn’t leave Naboo without help. For his health and to also ensure he doesn’t take you back so easily.”</p>
<p>“That’s fair.” He looked at the road they were walking on and wondered how much further till they arrived at their destination. Din felt fear and desperation hit him. He wanted to see Luke. “He shouldn’t take me back at all.”</p>
<p>“I’ll let you in on something, just cause you’re looking pitiful.” Han put a hand on his shoulder to look at him. “I abandoned Luke and Leia during the battle of the first Death Star.”</p>
<p>Din stopped and tilted his head, signaling for the man to continue.</p>
<p>“Luke was already in his flight-suite, Leia was gripping tight to the base, and I had a debt I had to repay and finally had the money for. I had no hope for the lot of ‘em.” He confessed. “I offered to take the twins with me, get them off that doomed planet, hell, one of Leia’s supporters tried to urge her to get on…nada from both. They were ready to die as heroes.”</p>
<p>“And you weren’t.” Din started cautiously.</p>
<p>“Hell no.” Han grunted, “I had no cause. I hated the Empire but I didn’t like anything else. So I took my credits and hauled ass away from them.”</p>
<p>“What happened?”</p>
<p>He scratched the back of his neck, “I realized pretty quick that I disliked a lot of things in the galaxy…but in the short time with the two of them…I just liked them <i>more</i>.” He shrugged, “So I came back.”</p>
<p>“And saved Luke.”</p>
<p>Han gave a not-so-humble shrug. “That worked in my favor…they were not nearly as testy with me. Got a medal and everything.”</p>
<p>“Why are you telling me this?”</p>
<p>“Cause we all make selfish mistakes. The most important thing in resolving and healing those mistakes is coming back.” He motioned to Din. “Which is what you’re doing.”</p>
<p>“You all knew each other for a few days.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, well…I knew I had feelings for the princess and I knew the kid had some ridiculous amount of faith in me, something no one had provided me in years. I still turned my back to that.” He then shrugged, “Maybe it isn’t quite the same…but I still abandoned people that didn’t deserve it and put trust in me.”</p>
<p>“I don’t…I don’t see how he can forget this.”</p>
<p>Han blew out noisy air as he ran a hand through his hair. “Luke easily forgives. It’s not necessarily a good habit he has…but that’s part of who he is. It doesn’t mean he’s weak…doesn’t even really mean he’s a pushover.” He paused a moment and scowled, “Most of the time. I think it’s probably something incredibly strong of him. He constantly looks hate and anger in the eye and tells it to fuck off. You don’t see that much.”</p>
<p>“No,” Din said softly. “You don’t.”</p>
<p>“But, forgiveness doesn’t mean reconcile.” Han looked back at him. “I dunno what is going to happen. I know he has already forgiven you…anything other than that…” He shrugged again.</p>
<p>“I’m prepared to be turned away.” Din said with complete honesty. “After what I did to him it is the least I deserve. He shouldn’t have forgiven me to begin with.” He looked down at his sleeping son. “I just…I just want to see him. I…last time I saw him…last time my son saw him…”</p>
<p>“Yeah, it was rough.”</p>
<p>“I also don’t want to assume anymore. I want Luke to tell me what he wants and for me to, finally, provide for him…even if it means leaving him.”</p>
<p>“Hmm,” Han looked over Din again. “Think you’re ready?”</p>
<p>“No…I’m still…I still don’t quite believe he’s around here. I…I thought…I believed he died.” He confessed, his voice soft.</p>
<p>“Well, yeah, I guess…” He frowned and sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Can’t believe I have to bleed my soul out like this…”</p>
<p>“What are--”</p>
<p>“I was with someone before Leia.” He ground out. “First love. We grew up in a bad situation. I got out. She didn’t. Worried every day for years about her. Found her again and realized she was too deep in a world I wanted nothing to do with. There background history dump done.” Han said with a very final voice. Clearly it disturbed him to admit to any of that. “Point is, every day not knowing what happened to her, if she was dead or not, was <i>torture</i>. It felt like a piece was ripped from me. I didn’t have to have her back, but being able to see her again and let her go made a difference. So, I get where you’re coming from on some level. It’s miserable. But just rip the bandage off and see him. It’ll be easier.”</p>
<p>Din tilted his head, thinking over what he said and then gave a short nod. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>“Just…don’t come looking to me for emotional advice again. Sex. I have plenty to share to that topic.” Han smirked. “Emotional garbage not so much.”</p>
<p>Good feelings gone.</p>
<p>Din wanted to slam his fist into Han’s stomach more than anything.</p>
<p>“Ok, ride is here.” Han nodded to the four-seat speeder.</p>
<p>“We’re not staying in the city?”</p>
<p>“Nope, heading just a little ways out. Going to their mother’s villa in a lake district. Very ritzy. Loads of space, water, and fields…or whatnot. Bit too quiet for my taste.” Han hopped in and started up. “Hurry up. Let’s get this on the road.”</p>
<p>Din watched as Chewie got in the front with his son. He then sighed and jumped into the back. His stomach dropped when Han hit the gas and sped off. Din realized quickly that he got motion sick in the back of a speeder with an arrogant psycho steering. Luckily it took less than an hour to arrive to their destination and Din was more than appreciative of that fact. Grogu had squealed and giggled in excitement the whole way.</p>
<p>Grunting, he got out of the speeder and pressed his back against it to catch his breath.</p>
<p>“You can’t handle that? How would you ever handle Luke at the wheel? He’s a crazy bastard in anything that has speed.”</p>
<p>Din just grunted back in misery.</p>
<p>“Alright, here we are.” It was a large villa that sprouted out from trees and overlooked the crystal clear lake. “This is the Naberrie villa.”</p>
<p>“Naberrie?”</p>
<p>“Apparently that was their mother’s real family name.” Han shrugged. “Weird politics cause she was a queen.”</p>
<p>“Huh…” He took his son back from the Wookiee and checked him over for injuries. “You ok, kid?”</p>
<p>Grunting, Grogu nodded his head, beaming from the trip.</p>
<p>“Hurry up your highness. She’s already in a foul mood with you visiting.” Han called out as he waved his hand to get the man to hurry up.</p>
<p>Putting Grogu in the crook of his arm he walked over to the entry. It was a beautiful building with a doomed top, copper colored walls, and beautiful greenery cascading around and made it look like a fantasy castle. </p>
<p>It suited Luke.</p>
<p>He swallowed painfully and entered in. It was just as lovely on the inside as well.</p>
<p>Leia met them in the entry, her expression cold as she acknowledged Din with a nod of her head. “Mand’alor.”</p>
<p>“General.” He greeted back, eyes down to the ground.</p>
<p>Inhaling, she straightened her back and gave a warm smile towards the child. “Hello Grogu.”</p>
<p>“Mah!”</p>
<p>“Finn,” She called over to a small child who toddled over to her in excitement. She smiled at him and put a hand on his head. “Finn, sweetie, this is Grogu. He is going to hang out with you while his father does some business. Can you be nice to him and show him what you like to play?”</p>
<p>The kid’s eyes were bright and he nodded happily, “Ok, mama!” He turned to Grogu, “Wanna see my fighter ships?”</p>
<p>“Mwa!” He looked up at his father, tugging at the cloth under the armor for his attention. “Ba!”</p>
<p>“Ok…just be careful.” Din sat him to his feet, watching as he waddled over to the child, babbling.</p>
<p>“Ok, that sounds fun!” Finn gently took Grogu’s hand. “Papa got me a really cool X-Wing model, but you can play with it first if you want.”</p>
<p>“Ma!”</p>
<p>Din watched them go and felt that same rush of fear and protectiveness whenever his child was out of his sight. “Will…he be ok?”</p>
<p>She sighed in something that could be read as sympathy, “Yes. Finn is a good boy. He’ll love playing with Grogu.” She looked after them a moment as well. “Han and I will watch over them as well.”</p>
<p>“I…ok.”</p>
<p>Leia turned back on him, “It is taking a lot from me to do this…I thought I could let go what you did to my brother after I saw you after the senate took him but I still could not get that night out of my mind and how it destroyed Luke when you separated from him.”</p>
<p>Din looked away.</p>
<p>“I was a right bitch.” She crossed her arms, glaring at him, “I’m not ready to apologize for that…but I can acknowledge it. Just,” there was something powerful in the air, “do not make me regret this.”</p>
<p>Din didn’t understand but he did not argue back.</p>
<p>She pointed out, “Through that door and follow the path up. You’ll reach the fields after a bit of walking but it won’t take too long.”</p>
<p>“I…right, yes, thank you.” He hurried out before the frightful woman could change her mind. His heart thudded against his bones as he followed after the path, winding around trees and overlooking lakes as birds and insects chirped all around. This planet was full of such vibrant life…he wondered if Mandalore could ever become something like this. If his people could have forests and clean lakes to enjoy. If there would be natural creatures to find roaming the plains once again rather than crumbling bones.</p>
<p>Not in his life-time, unfortunately, but maybe eventually…</p>
<p>He made it to the fields. They spread for miles with long grass and wild blossoms. He could make out lumbering creatures in the distant grazing but did not seem to be of any danger.</p>
<p>For a moment he thought there was nothing for him to find and all of this was just a cruel act to show him his place for all his wrong doings. It was just an empty field.</p>
<p>That was too cruel.</p>
<p>Too, too cruel.</p>
<p>Too much for him to accept. Not when he came all this way. Not after the past six months. Not after all the nightmares and breakdowns and lonely nights.</p>
<p>He couldn’t survive anything else…there was only such much humanity and sanity a person had before they were shattered beyond all repair.</p>
<p>“Luke…” His voice was strangled and his hands felt so numbed and pained he could barely move them. “Luke.” Please, he begged internally. Please…help me. Please…please Luke, I need you. Please. “<i>Luke!</i>”</p>
<p>The movement was instant as a body jumped up, stumbling in surprise, and turning to him with an expression caught between sleep and shock.</p>
<p>They stared at each other for a few breaths. Nothing but some wind in between them.</p>
<p>Luke took the first cautious step towards him, almost like he didn’t believe he was there, “Din?”</p>
<p>“L-Luke…”</p>
<p>The Jedi approached until they were just an arm’s reach apart. “What…what are you doing here?”</p>
<p>“You…your sister. Called me. I mean…” He wheezed, his voice strangled. “You’re alive.”</p>
<p>“Wha….yes? Didn’t they…” His face paled, “No one told you? Still? I…I thought the Senate or…or somebody…you haven’t known?”</p>
<p>He shook his head, not trusting himself to speak. “L-Luke…” He stumbled forward, his legs giving out on him. Luke made a noise of surprise and reached for him, catching him as best as he could, holding him, as they slid to their knees on the soft ground. “Luke.”</p>
<p>“You’ve lost weight.” Luke hugged him, his voice laced with worry.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry…I’m so sorry.”</p>
<p>“Hey…no, it’s…gods, I’m sorry. I thought someone told you.” He gently reached up to trace under Din’s helmet and bit out awkwardly, “Is…is it ok if…can I see you?”</p>
<p>Din ripped the helmet and threw it to the side instantly, catching Luke by surprise. He had never seen the piece that meant so much to the man treated in such a callous manner. Gulping, his real hand came up, moving slowly, waiting for Din to pull away, but the moment their skin touched, Din let out a broken sob, leaning against in it complete desperation. “Luke.”</p>
<p>“Din,” He reached up with his other hand, holding him to look over his face with open worry.  “When have you last slept?”</p>
<p>He let out a miserable chuckle, “Of course you’d worry about someone else…”</p>
<p>“Leia is trying to make me do better.”</p>
<p>“You need more lessons.”</p>
<p>Luke’s lips twitched, “Din, what are you doing here?”</p>
<p>“I…I don’t…” He looked down. “The General asked me to come…she pointed me your direction. I…I’m here to apologize. For everything I’ve done to you.” He looked up at Luke, his eyes heavy and watery, “I have wronged you so much.”</p>
<p>Luke’s shoulders sagged, “Yeah…I guess you have a bit.”</p>
<p>“You really need more lessons.”</p>
<p>Luke laughed weakly, “Baby steps.”</p>
<p>Din pulled away, looking at him with open pain, “I nearly killed you. I kept playing with your emotions because I couldn’t control mine. I made the choice to not trust you and yet acted like I deserved your trust. I did everything wrong to you. From the start.”</p>
<p>“You did a lot of right too.” Luke tried to gently remind him.</p>
<p>“Not enough. What I did…back on Coruscant…what it led to…it’s unforgiveable.”</p>
<p>“I meant what I said back on the Crest before…ah,” he winced when Din made a harsh sound of agony, “well before. I do forgive you for what happened…forgetting is proving to be a harder endeavor.”</p>
<p>“You shouldn’t have forgiven me at all.”</p>
<p>“I was the one dying. I was allowed to choose what was best.” He  smiled. “I was not about to die holding onto that. I just…don’t know how to trust you with…” His face fell, “anything.”</p>
<p>“You shouldn’t.” Din confirmed. “Not after what I did.”</p>
<p>“You were in a lot of pain.” Luke continued, “I felt it…when you separated from me. It was like you were drowning and you couldn’t find your way up for air.”</p>
<p>“It’s not an excuse.”</p>
<p>“No. But it is a reason.”</p>
<p>“But not an excuse.” Din repeated, stressing the point. “Don’t look for reasons to do anything just because you are kind. You should be angry with me. You should hate me.”</p>
<p>“I’m not good at that.” Luke tried for a smile. </p>
<p>“I wish you were. I don’t deserve what you’re giving me now.”</p>
<p>“Which is what? Talking to you?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“Din…don’t think like that.” Luke begged, cradling his face. “That isn’t fair to you.”</p>
<p>“After all I did--”</p>
<p>“All you did. <i>All of it</i>. If you’re going to say that then you need to include what was done right. What was good and happy and what made me fall in love with you from the start.” Luke scolded. “I fell in love with you beyond your good looks in shiny armor, being a oh so wealthy king, and your deplorable bedside manner.”</p>
<p>Din’s body couldn’t decide on a laugh or a cry so just a small choked noise escaped him.</p>
<p>“Here…sit with me a bit.” He offered, maneuvering around to get comfortable. “Just take a moment to breathe.”</p>
<p>Din did as told. He wasn’t sure there was anything he could do right now without Luke’s guidance.</p>
<p>“This spot meant a lot to my parents.” He explained, looking out at the beautiful blossoming field. “I think here was at a time when they were most happy. There is something soothing and good about this place.”</p>
<p>Din looked out at is as well. It was a beautiful field on an equally beautiful planet. It was gentle and full of light and life. It was far more fitting for a person like Luke than Mandalore ever would be. “It suits you.”</p>
<p>Luke gave him a glance from the corner of his eye, “Interesting response. Are you trying to say I should stay here?”</p>
<p>“Yes.” Din couldn’t look at him at the moment. “You could heal well here. You wouldn’t have to work so hard any more. You’d be safe.”</p>
<p>“Ah.” Luke shrugged, “Potentially…I don’t know how happy I’d feel.”</p>
<p>“You’d find a way.”</p>
<p>“Maybe. I mean…yeah, with time and work, I’m sure.” He went back to looking out. “Is that what you’d prefer?”</p>
<p>“It’s not about me anymore, Luke.”</p>
<p>“Why couldn’t it be about us?”</p>
<p>Din clenched his eyes shut, his chest filled with pain, “Not after what I did.”</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>“I don’t deserve having you back in my life after what I did. You deserve better. A few words of apologies aren’t enough to do anything. I hurt you something terribly. I betrayed you.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” he nodded, “I guess you did. You seem sorry about it, though.”</p>
<p>“I am. But that’s not enough.”</p>
<p>“No…I guess you’d need a lifetime for that.”</p>
<p>“Yes.” Din released a shuddering breath. </p>
<p>“What if I just want to be with you as you do that?”</p>
<p>“You can’t--”</p>
<p>“I can.” Luke turned to him. </p>
<p>“Luke…”</p>
<p>“I’m still in love with you.” He said. “It’s hard…it breaks and hurts me at times, but I still love you and it’s not changing.”</p>
<p>Din’s lips trembled. “You deserve better.”</p>
<p>Luke moved over, kneeling in front of him, placed a hand on the back of Din’s neck and pressed his forehead against his. “And you deserve a second chance.”</p>
<p>Din inhaled sharply, “Luke…”</p>
<p>“It won’t be easy. There will be times I’ll probably pull away more than I’d want…I’ll still struggle showing you the less than pleasant side to me, but I will work on it. But I want to work on it with you.”</p>
<p>“Why? After what I did?”</p>
<p>“You made a mistake. You were selfish and scared and you did something wrong and, yes, it hurt me something terrible. But everything that happened was not your fault. You’re not a cruel monster. You are just a very broken man who is trying his hardest and slipped up.”</p>
<p>“My slip up cost so much.”</p>
<p>“You were tricked.”</p>
<p>“I was an idiot.”</p>
<p>Luke smiled, “That too.”</p>
<p>“Luke, please…”</p>
<p>“Please what?” Luke tilted his head, smiling patiently. “Talk to me, Din, please.”</p>
<p>Din whimpered and pressed his head against Luke’s chest. “Don’t give me hope for this.”</p>
<p>“Hope is probably my favorite word.” Luke confessed, wrapping his arms around the man.   “I don’t think I would’ve made it this far without it.”</p>
<p>“What do you want from me, Luke? Please…tell me,” Din begged. “I’ll give you anything…just…”</p>
<p>“I want you, Din. I still want you.” He kissed the top of Din’s dark hair. “I want to be with you and Grogu. I want a life with you where we’re not haunted.” His fingers went through his hair. “What do you want?”</p>
<p>“I want to take that night back.” He said honestly. “I want to swallow back every word I said to you. I want to be a better person who did not break the one they love so much like I did you.”</p>
<p>Luke continued to stroke him. “But you can’t.”</p>
<p>“But I can’t.” Din reaffirmed.</p>
<p>“So, what else do you want?”</p>
<p>“You. You and my son. I just want a life with you two. I love you so much…it still scares me but now I’ve now seen a life without you and I hated it. I could only function and feel for my son…nothing else.”</p>
<p>“Don’t think that’s healthy, love.”</p>
<p>“The attachment to the attachment.” Din repeated from their conversation so long ago. “I know it’s not very Jedi of me.”</p>
<p>“So, why not? We both want to be together.”</p>
<p>“I…Luke, cyar’ika, I did something horrible to you. I made a choice and hurt you. I have done nothing to earn your forgiveness, respect, or affection back. If you take me back this will be unfair to you.”</p>
<p>“Suppose I do not have the best record of being fair to myself…so I can see why you’re worried. But,” he gently made Din look at him, “I <i>died</i> Din. And I did so with no regrets. I told you how I felt, I forgave you, and you and everyone else was safe. I was fine. Now, I have a second chance…and I’ll regret not giving one to you.”</p>
<p>“But after everything I did…”</p>
<p>“Din,” Luke gave him that bright smile, “Breaking my heart out of being a fearful idiot is really not the worst thing in the galaxy. Trust me, I’ve seen and experienced far worse.”</p>
<p>“Your lessons are slipping again, cyar’ika.”</p>
<p>“Ah, yes…I need to be firm. But I mean, aren’t I still right? I’ve faced some pretty horrible people in my life…you did something bad but you didn’t destroy a whole planet.”</p>
<p>“Your attempt is appreciated but it is not hitting right.”</p>
<p>Luke chuckled, “Sorry. And are you calling me a dumbass again?”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“That word…you used it before, the night you want to forget, cyar’ika,” he frowned, trying to get his tongue to work over the syllabus. </p>
<p>“<i>Cyar’ika</i>…no. Sorry…I didn’t even realize I did that.”</p>
<p>“It doesn’t mean dumbass?”</p>
<p>“No, I may have some issues in bedside manners but I would not insult you at a time like this.” His cheeks warmed a bit, “It is a term of endearment. It means something like darling or sweetheart.”</p>
<p>“Oh.” Now Luke’s face went red. “Really?”</p>
<p>Din nodded.</p>
<p>“I don’t think Jedi have a term…at least I am unaware of one.” Luke said bashfully. </p>
<p>“Aren’t we getting off topic?” Din muttered, getting flustered.</p>
<p>“Maybe…I’m honestly just happy to be talking with you.”</p>
<p>Din let out a broken noise and pressed his face against Luke’s neck, “I don’t know what to do. I don’t want to let you go again, a part of me can’t, but the idea of you taking me back sounds wrong. Like you’ll be sacrificing things again for me.”</p>
<p>Luke reached up and stroked his hair. “I want us to be happy. You seem happy with me and I was happy with you. Right now, neither of us is. I think I’d rather just skip more emotional dramatics and just be happy…I am so, so tired Din. I have been content with a lot in my life but only brief moments of happiness, especially over the past few years. It was only when I married you that I started to feel something more every day. I want that back.”</p>
<p>Din’s face shuddered in pain, “I want it back too.”</p>
<p>“Then please…I want to try. Please.”</p>
<p>Luke did not have to ask for anything. He did not have to beg or cry or look to be in such pain ever again.</p>
<p>“I’m still scared.” Din confessed.</p>
<p>“I am too.”</p>
<p>“I still have a temper. I can be possessive. I’m overprotective. I struggle with emotions and handling things in a healthy way. I can be cowardly towards them, in truth, but at the same time be too attached to people and can’t stand the thought of losing them. I’ve been called thick-skulled multiple times.”</p>
<p>“I am apparently a martyr. I try to hide behind humor or being perfect. I have some terrible father-issues. I worry if I’m not good and perfect than I’m going to be a monster. I’m also terrible with emotions and a bit cowardly with them.” He smiled. “I’ve also been called a dumbass a few times by someone who will not be named.”</p>
<p>“You’re using your humor again.”</p>
<p>“I’m nervous and therefore hilarious.”</p>
<p>Din managed a small smile now, “I want to say that I’ll be better and if you need to leave me I’ll let you go…but I’m worried I couldn’t.”</p>
<p>“I don’t see myself wanting to leave you. But we’ll work on that. You and your son share a possessive gene, apparently.” Luke’s face dimpled, “So he got that and his eyes from you.”</p>
<p>“Hilarious.”</p>
<p>“Right? I’m a terrified mess right now.” His look went soft and nervous as his fingers traced over Din’s face, caressing over his mouth, “D-Din…c-can I please--”</p>
<p>Din didn’t wait for him to finish. He couldn’t handle it any longer, as he whispered out, “Cyar’ika,” and pressed their mouths together.</p>
<p>It felt like he was home.</p>
<p>Luke grasped Din’s face, kissing him back with equal desperation. He yanked the bigger man down so they fall to the ground, Din on top, but refused to let their mouths part for any longer to take a second gasp of air.</p>
<p>“I missed you.” Luke whispered over his mouth. “I’ve missed you so much.”</p>
<p>“I am so sorry, beloved. I am so sorry for all of this.” Din followed after his lips, kissing him frantically. “I am sorry.”</p>
<p>Luke cradled his face, “It’s ok.”</p>
<p>Din kissed him again, “It’s not ok.”</p>
<p>“It was a trap.” Luke noted, keeping his arms around Din’s neck. “They had it planned very well. They lied to you.”</p>
<p>“And I fell for it. I thought you…” His face was pained. “But <i>I</i> betrayed <i>you</i>. You were taken, hurt…you nearly died. I nearly lost you.”</p>
<p>“Din.”</p>
<p>“I broke my promise. I separated from you. I left you. If I had listened or believed you none of it would’ve happened.” He pressed his head against Luke’s chest, shuddering at the feel of a gentle heartbeat greeting him. “I nearly killed you.”</p>
<p>“Hey, no, don’t…don’t think that.” Luke tenderly touched his face. “You need to let go, Din. You need to breathe and let go.” He smiled. “No regrets, remember?”</p>
<p>“I love you. I love you so much that I…I think I went insane when I lost you.”</p>
<p>“Very concerning, Din.” Luke went back to caressing over Din’s face and hair.</p>
<p>“I know.” He went to Luke’s neck and began to trail up from the crook to his jaw and chin, tracing all that he could with his mouth. “But it still happened.”</p>
<p>“Are you better now?”</p>
<p>“No…maybe.” He pressed his forehead against Luke’s. “I’m scared this is just a dream.”</p>
<p>“It’s not.”</p>
<p>“Luke…”</p>
<p>Luke held his face and pressed his mouth up against Din’s. “We’re here.”</p>
<p>Din’s sigh was shaky and he kissed him back, keeping his lips over Luke’s to repeat, “We’re here.”</p>
<p>Luke pulled him down to him, hugging him close and running his fingers through the man’s hair. He closed his eyes and tried to have himself believe his own words. “I have you.”</p>
<p>Din let out a noise that was close to a sob. Luke just rubbed his fingers up and down his nape and back to his hair since the armor was in the way. </p>
<p>“I never want to let you go.” He whispered.</p>
<p>“Then don’t. And I won’t let you go.” Luke swore. “Please…don’t let me go again.”</p>
<p>Din held Luke’s face, “Never. I promise, cyar’ika. You’re my clan, my son’s buir,” He kissed him again. “Mine.”</p>
<p>“And you’re mine.” Luke nuzzled against his face. “I love you.”</p>
<p>“Love you, love you, love you.”</p>
<p>Luke stared at him a moment, cradling his face in adoration and desperation. Din reached up and took one of Luke’s hands and began to kiss over the fingertips and then to the palm. “I’ve been out in the field, Din, that’s doesn’t seem sanitary.”</p>
<p>Din smiled against the hand. He had missed that teasing tone. “I don’t care. I can feel your pulse…and feel you move. I…I almost forgot what that was like. What you felt like.”</p>
<p>“Ah…well, familiarize yourself if you need it.” Luke said with his accepting tone.</p>
<p>“I’m afraid what it might lead to.” Din said which earned laughter from Luke. “Probably best not to start anything.”</p>
<p>“You know I’m insatiable.”</p>
<p>He managed a chuckle, “I just want to hold you.”</p>
<p>“I’m fine with that too.” He then looked up and smiled, “We may have to move…those creatures will be here to graze soon and they try to eat hair and are very, very heavy when they decide to try and lay down next to you to share in a sleep.”</p>
<p>“From your own experience?”</p>
<p>“Mhm, I’ve found myself dozing off out here often. It’s lead to uncomfortable situations.” He shrugged. “I think it’s best we don’t experience that together.”</p>
<p>“Where do you want to go?” He asked, willing to take Luke anywhere he’d ask.</p>
<p>“I’ll show you around.” </p>
<p>Din hoisted them both up, keeping his hand tight on Luke’s.</p>
<p>“I guess you saw the villa.” He said, looking over to where the domes peeked out of the trees.</p>
<p>“Yes.” He truthfully couldn’t remember any details of it nor was he interested in looking at anything other than Luke. “Solo said it belonged to your mother’s family.”</p>
<p>Luke nodded, “I’ve learned a lot about her the past two months. It’s been nice to see more of her.”</p>
<p>“Cyar’ika, how long were you in the tank?” He needed confirmation. He needed to know where Luke was and what he went through when he was out of Din’s sight.</p>
<p>“A week and a few days shy of four months.” He admitted. </p>
<p>“I have never heard of anyone be in a tank that long.”</p>
<p>“There have been a few. But, yeah, not too many.” Luke turned to look at Din, “I’m sorry you weren’t told.”</p>
<p>“It’s not your fault.” Din squeezed his hand. “I…understand why I wasn’t told. I was no longer part of the Senate and I separated from you. From any outside source it would seem like I had no business in knowing.”</p>
<p>“That’s not--”</p>
<p>“Only a few knew about us having feelings for each other.” Din stopped them, to look down at Luke with soft eyes. “And after my actions it would appear I wanted nothing to do with you.”</p>
<p>“I know things were awkward but someone should’ve told you--”</p>
<p>“Maybe, but they didn’t. And you have nothing to apologize for.”</p>
<p>“I do. I should’ve tried to make contact with you when I could’ve…” His shoulders slumped. “I’m sorry I just…I thought…” He stepped back a bit. “I was afraid. I could remember a bit of what we said before I died but…” He bit his lip, “I was scared that I imagined it and if I called you’d be insulted.”</p>
<p>“Beloved,” Din pressed a hand to Luke’s face and tilted him up so they were staring at each other. “Being afraid of someone who hurt you the way I did is not something you are to feel any blame for. What happened and the reactions fell on my decisions. Not yours.”</p>
<p>“That’s not exactly fair to you. I was too hesitant to really stick up for myself or push you for things I wanted.” He looked down. “I wanted to ask you to talk about what I felt for a long time. I just thought allowing you the time was the right thing to do.”</p>
<p>Din’s hand went back under his chin and tipped his gaze back up. “Giving me time wasn’t wrong.”</p>
<p>“I still didn’t do my part right.”</p>
<p>“I did warn you to be a little more selfish.” Din said. Looking at the soft blue filled him with such joy he thought he lost. It was such a gentle color and it felt like everything else gained a hue back he had not realized was lost when Luke was taken from his life. “But you trying to be giving does not seem like a fault in this.”</p>
<p>Luke shrugged, “It was still not healthy on my part so I was part of the problem.”</p>
<p>“I don’t do well in hearing you being called a problem.”</p>
<p>Now Luke laughed, “I am sure you won’t have any issue in calling me a problem child. You always complained about my behavior before.”</p>
<p>Din let out a breathy chuckle and leaned down and kissed him again, “I can’t argue with that.” He peppered his face with kisses, trying to trace every light scar and freckle on his skin. “You gave me a fright a few times, my beloved. Just,” He pressed his forehead against his again to glare, “Just never do that again. Don’t…don’t do that ever again.”</p>
<p>“Let’s not have another cruiser aim towards a city full of people.”</p>
<p>“Nothing like that will happen again.” Din swore. “Mandalore has changed a bit since I last saw you.”</p>
<p>“Oh?”</p>
<p>“Yes. It’s far safer now.”</p>
<p>Luke gave him a soft smile, “That’s great to hear.”</p>
<p>Din smoothed some of Luke’s wild blonde hair down; he couldn’t stop touching the man. He quickly bit his glove off and stuffed them into his pocket to freely touch over the skin and hair and let out a sigh of absolute relief. “Luke…”</p>
<p>“Din.” Luke said back, smiling. “We’re having a hard time focusing on a conversation.”</p>
<p>“I can’t stop touching or looking at you.”</p>
<p>“I understand.” Luke went up and touched Din’s face again, fingers tracing over his dark stubble. “Seeing you here in front of me is something I didn’t think would happen again.”</p>
<p>They were back to kissing each other in desperation. Neither wanted to part from the other. Din angled Luke’s head so he could push his tongue in his mouth, urging Luke’s to play and Luke answered back eagerly, pushing himself against Din and nipping at the man’s lower lip. His hands trailed over the Beskar, wishing he could feel Din’s skin underneath it but he was more than excited to feel the armor that was so engrained in the man’s being.</p>
<p>Din’s hands went to Luke’s waist, wrapping him up close. He didn’t do any more as he remembered the feed of Ken touching Luke in such a way…of his terrified face.</p>
<p>Luke did not seem to have any reservations as he grazed his hips closer to Din’s, groaning into the taller man’s mouth.</p>
<p>“If you don’t stop, cyar’ika, I will take you on this ground regardless of what creature is near.” Din warned as he pulled back and panted. “I’m desperate for you but after everything I don’t want to just take you like an animal”</p>
<p>“Then we’ll need to give that a try at a later date.”</p>
<p>“Insatiable.” Din chuckled against his mouth.</p>
<p>“Mhm,” Luke hummed back and went back to kissing him.</p>
<p>“Easy, love.” Din whispered though it seemed weak as he continued to kiss Luke right back. “Cyar’ika, gods, you’re perfect.”</p>
<p>Luke gave him a tug on his hair and Din groaned again. </p>
<p>“You’re really pushing it.” The Mandalorian warned.</p>
<p>Luke just pulled back and gave him that familiar, cocky smirk. “I think you like it.”</p>
<p>“I do.” He kissed his Jedi again. “But I’d like to do this in a bed after we talked.”</p>
<p>“And I’d like for you to eat and sleep.” Luke looked over him with concern. “You never answered me.”</p>
<p>“I haven’t been sleeping much at all since you were taken from me.” He said honestly. “I haven’t…I’ve had nightmares. Terrible nightmares. And without you next to me…”</p>
<p>“Din…”</p>
<p>“I couldn’t, Luke. Every time I closed my eyes I saw you in my arms…dead.”</p>
<p>Luke took Din’s hand and kissed over the rough knuckles. “You need to rest.”</p>
<p>“So do you if you were drifting off in an open, unprotected field.”</p>
<p>Luke shrugged, “It’s not so bad. I can still get moments of exhaustion and I just…” he trailed off a moment and shrugged again, “find myself asleep for a few hours. I still wake up.” He comforted when Din’s expression took on a pained layer. “I always wake up.”</p>
<p>Din’s thumb came up and brushed over Luke’s lip.</p>
<p>“It’s ok. I’m ok.” Luke urged. “I promise. You’re the one who needs to be looked after.”</p>
<p>“I don’t think your sister wants me in her home.”</p>
<p>“She’ll be fine. She’s just protective…” Luke tried for a smile. “You two will actually get along well once this is passes. She is quite Mandalorian if I do say so myself.” He tugged at their interlocked fingers. “Come on, let’s get back. I’ll fill you in on more that happened since we last saw each other.”</p>
<p>Din just allowed him to pull him along back the trail. </p>
<p>“She’s taken on a new project since she has left the Senate.” Luke explained, looking up at Din with his twinkling eyes. “She is going to open up a specialized orphanage here. You probably already met Finn?”</p>
<p>“Briefly. He’s playing with Grogu.”</p>
<p>“Grogu is here?” Luke began to pull him to move quicker. “Really? I need to see that little womp-rat.”</p>
<p>Din chuckled. “I’m not young enough to keep up with your energy, love.”</p>
<p>“Stop calling yourself old.” </p>
<p>“Make me.”</p>
<p>Luke threw his head back and laughed, “I think that’s my line.”</p>
<p>“And I think I’ll use it for now. Keep telling me what’s going on, cyra’ika. I want to hear everything. Please.”</p>
<p>“Well, you met Finn…he’s a great kid. Leia decided she would not get pregnant. She did not want this Skywalker bloodline to continue. Too much has happened to a family that has not existed for long.”</p>
<p>“So she adopted?”</p>
<p>“Yes. She was adopted so she felt it fitting and she and Han fell hard for Finn…he’s also Force sensitive so he and Grogu will get along very well.”</p>
<p>“Ah…Grogu hasn’t…been around someone like that in years.”</p>
<p>Luke smiled, “It seems some remnants of the Empire have been…collecting children. Kidnapping and orphaning them…probably to build up a new order. The Senate, now that they have to be very careful over their reputation, is involved. Any child that cannot be returned to their home will come here first to heal.”</p>
<p>“Stealing children?”</p>
<p>“I know.” He gave a comforting look to Din. “It sounds like things are being taken care of properly. I can’t be involved yet, still…not quite up to par.” He stretched his free hand open and closed. “Leia has me grounded from any Jedi missions for the time being.”</p>
<p>“Because of how exhausted you can get.” Din guessed.</p>
<p>“Yeah, it’s not exactly safe to take the X-Wing out to fight Imperials when I may just fall over for a sleep.” They made their way back in the forest. “If any of the Mandalorians are interested in helping out with this--”</p>
<p>“Be careful, you know once word gets out this is about orphaned children your sister won’t have a project to deal with. My people will take them all.”</p>
<p>Luke grinned, “Maybe I hoped that would happen and Leia and I can just work together to get a school going. I do Force and defense and she does politics and offense.”</p>
<p>“Luke,” he pulled the man to a stop, “I want to be with you…I want you to come back with me to Mandalore. But if this is where you want to be…” He looked pained. “Where do you want to be, Luke?”</p>
<p>“With you.” He said honestly.</p>
<p>“Mandalore is not as pleasant as Naboo.”</p>
<p>“It’s not. No offense.” He grinned. “Better than Tatooine though.”</p>
<p>“Ah, at least there’s that.” He managed a small smile.</p>
<p>“Din, forgiveness does not mean reconcile. But, I want that with you.” The Jedi squeezed his hands as he repeated what Han told him earlier, probably something the small group had discussed. “I want to be with you. And I know you need to be on Mandalore. So, I want to be on Mandalore. I want that life with you again. Din,” he held him close, “I just want to go home.”</p>
<p>It felt like he was punched in the gut and Din felt tears gather and begin to spill over. “I want that as well. I want…I want to go home with you.”</p>
<p>Luke smiled, “then that’s what we’ll do. Ah,” he looked down at their hands and then back up to Din, “Your helmet.”</p>
<p>“Oh.” He looked back to where he left it and smile and shrugged, “We’ll get it before we leave.”</p>
<p>Luke blinked, “Are you sure? You don’t have to show your face at the villa.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure. It’s an excuse to bring Grogu up here tomorrow and let him see it…I don’t know the last time he saw green like this.” He looked up at the trees surrounding them. “I think he would like it.”</p>
<p>“I just know how important that is to you….”</p>
<p>“It’s not that important to me anymore.” He said honestly.</p>
<p>“W-Well…it’s still made of rather expensive material and it protects that head of yours. Just ensure you don’t forget it.”</p>
<p>“I won’t, love.”</p>
<p>Luke flushed and then continued to bring the man back to the villa. He looked around, “Where is he--”</p>
<p>“Bha!” Grogu wailed as he came out of a room, hurrying to Luke as quickly as his little legs could take him. His big eyes were wide and wet with tears. “Lu! Lu!”</p>
<p>“Grogu!” Luke smiled as he scooped him up, cuddling him close. “Hey there,” Grogu hiccupped and buried his face into Luke’s chest. “It’s ok. It’s ok, I got you.”</p>
<p>“He…he was so hurt after what happened.” Din explained as he came up to them, pressing his chest against Luke’s back to look down at the two. “He was as distraught as I was.”</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry,” Luke whispered, holding the child tight to him.</p>
<p>Grogu clung to him tightly, refusing to pull from the blonde, and babbled at him.</p>
<p>“He is quite sore with me.”</p>
<p>“We both are.” Din kissed the top of Luke’s head. “As I said, you can’t do something like this again.”</p>
<p>“I’ll do my best.”</p>
<p>“Uncle Luke!” Finn cried out happily and hurried over, smashing into Luke’s legs, pushing the man into the other. Din grasped Luke, keeping him up right. “Grogu is like us!”</p>
<p>Luke laughed, clinging to Grogu and grasping onto Din, as he looked down at the child. “Yes. He is strong with the Force like you are.”</p>
<p>Finn grinned up at him, a tooth missing from the top row, “Can he move stuff?”</p>
<p>“Yes, he is quite strong. He’s older than you and has had a lot of training.” He gave a pat to his nephew’s head. “Finn, have you met Din?”</p>
<p>The child clung to Luke’s legs and gave a shy look up at the man. “H-Hi.”</p>
<p>Din smiled back, “Hello.”</p>
<p>“Din is a Mandalorian…the king of them.” Luke threw the man a big grin. </p>
<p>“He’s a king?” Finn gaped. “Papa isn’t a king.”</p>
<p>“He certainly thinks he is.” Luke scoffed. </p>
<p>“Shut the fuck up kid!” Han ordered from another room. This was quickly followed by a harsh sounding smack. “Ow!”</p>
<p>“Finn, sweetie, don’t you dare repeat what your moronic father says!” Leia called out.</p>
<p>“Ok mama!” Finn said back.</p>
<p>Luke chuckled, “I need to tell your mother something, Finn, so could I have my legs back?”</p>
<p>Finn pouted but released Luke’s legs are requested. Luke started to try and hand over Grogu to Din but the small child let out a screech and burrowed himself closer to Luke’s chest. “Ah…well…ok. You can stay here.” </p>
<p>“He missed you.” Din said, his voice low.</p>
<p>Luke gave a pat to the whimpering child. “I guess I have a lot to make up for…” He smiled down, “Ok, this will take a second.”</p>
<p>He went to where he heard his sister was, poking his head in to say something. Din maneuvered himself over to watch over the man. He did not want the smaller man out of his sight.</p>
<p>“Are you Uncle Luke’s husband?” Finn asked in his soft voice.</p>
<p>Din looked down at the child. The little one was looking up at him with wide, interested eyes.</p>
<p>“I…n-no,” Not any more. “He and I are not married.”</p>
<p>“Oh….are you gonna marry him?”</p>
<p>“I hope to.” He admitted. “I do want to marry him.”</p>
<p>Finn nodded, “Ok.” He looked over to see his uncle talking about something. “He wants to marry you too.”</p>
<p>“He…does?”</p>
<p>“Uh-huh. He talks about you a lot. He tells me stories and you’re the one he always says is the hero.”</p>
<p>“Oh…” His heart squeezed. “He…does?”</p>
<p>“Uh-huh.” He nodded frantically. “He really, really likes you. He also says your name when he sleeps.”</p>
<p>Din blinked at the kid.</p>
<p>“He falls asleep when telling me stories a lot.” Finn confessed, keeping his voice low as if he were sharing a secret. “Mama says it’s cause he’s still hurt but he won’t say…Uncle Luke doesn’t want people to worry…but he can sleep a lot and has fevers.”</p>
<p>Din looked back over to his beloved. “Really?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” The child got a little closer to him. “Mama and papa talk about it a lot. They want to keep him safe. I help. I look after him if he gets sick.”</p>
<p>It was hard not to smile at the child, “I am happy he has you to look after him. You seem to be his hero more so than I am.”</p>
<p>Finn shook his head, “Nu-uh. He likes you a lot, lot!”</p>
<p>“I’ll keep that in mind.” He promised.</p>
<p>“Hey Finn?” Luke smiled as he approached the two. “Your mother wants you. You can talk more to Din tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“Ok!” He grinned and stumbled over to reach his parents.</p>
<p>“He’s…a good kid.” </p>
<p>Luke smiled up at him, “He is. Very sweet.” He gently took Din’s hand. “Here, my room is this way.”</p>
<p>“W-What?” He released a surprised breath as Luke gave him another yoink on his arm. </p>
<p>“You’re going to sleep” Luke ordered. “We’ll get more settled tomorrow after you rest.”</p>
<p>Din laughed a little, his face felt warm, “Ok, ok. I’ll do what you say, cyar’ika.”</p>
<p>“I get the feeling you are making fun of me.” Luke sulked.</p>
<p>“No, darling, I’m not.”</p>
<p>He pouted as he brought Din into the room and walked over to his bed and put Grogu on top of it. The little one giggled and rolled around on the sheets, so pleased to be around the familiar scent and feeling of his Luke. Grogu just gave another squeal of happiness when Luke ruffled up his head.</p>
<p>“Now,” he turned to look at Din. “Armor off.”</p>
<p>“In front of the kid?” Din snorted, his lips twitched.</p>
<p>Luke rolled his eyes, “I am sure he has seen worse.”</p>
<p>“True.” Din chuckled and then gave him a warm smile, “Help me?”</p>
<p>Luke looked at him in surprise and then went red, bashful, and nodded. He approached Din, his fingers brushing over the Beskar. “You…didn’t wear your armor too often back on Mandalore…I…never took it off from you before. Do I need to…uhm, is there any tradition with it?”</p>
<p>Din chuckled and leaned down to give Luke a kiss. “No, love. There is no tradition with it.”</p>
<p>“Oh…ok…” The blush went to Luke’s ears and down his neck. </p>
<p>It fell silent between them as Luke began to remove the armor, placing the pieces on a dresser nearby. His fingers stopped to trace over the Mudhorn on his pouldron. smiling slightly at the familiar sight. He remembered his mouth traced over Din’s matching tattoo over his chest.</p>
<p>“If…you want the signet…” Din began but pulled back, unsure if now was the right time to bring up re-marriage. Luke deserved time and to not feel as if he needed to provide any more for Din.</p>
<p>Luke looked up at him and smiled, “We can talk about it later. There is no need to rush.”</p>
<p>“No…suppose there isn’t.” Din said and tried to hide hid disappointment and instead focused on removing Luke’s top robes. As soon as the scarred chest was in the open, his fingers went to the newest one on his side. He stared at the starburst the blaster left, “Cyar’ika…”</p>
<p>“Hey,” Luke reached up to cup Din’s face, “Don’t think about it. It’s fine. I’m fine.”</p>
<p>“I saw him shoot you.” He confessed. “And then you died in my arms. I lost you for so many months. I can see you’re fine but,” his voice shuddered, “I’m not.”</p>
<p>“Din.” He rubbed at his cheeks. He loved Din’s face. How it was this combination of soft, sharp, rugged, and gentle. He was this beautiful mess of contradictions and Luke adored every inch of him. </p>
<p>“I’m not fine.” He admitted and did it again to just let it out, “I’m not fine. I don’t know…I don’t know how I will be…”</p>
<p>“We’ll take it one day at a time. That’s all we can do but we can manage with it.” He turned to look at Grogu who started to babble in agreement. “But we’re here, together, now and it’ll be ok. Let’s worry about it tomorrow, ok?”</p>
<p>Din nodded and kissed Luke again as the smaller man led him to the bed. They both chuckled when Grogu made a huff of frustration and crawled up between them,  burying under Luke’s chin. He purred and got comfortable giving a stare to his father. “Mah. Lu…brrr.”</p>
<p>“Kid.”</p>
<p>“I told you he got that possessive streak from you.” Luke teased.</p>
<p>Grogu just went back to snuggling with Luke.</p>
<p>“Cute.” Luke grinned and moved closer to Din. “You doing ok?”</p>
<p>“Yeah…” He stared openly at the man next to him. “You’re here. I didn’t think I’d ever have you back at my side.”</p>
<p>Luke just smiled. “Well, I’m here.”</p>
<p>“You’re here.” Din traced over his arm, following the lighting pattern. “I can feel you.”</p>
<p>“I can feel you too.” He touched Din’s face. “You’re still as warm as I remember.”</p>
<p>“Cyar’ika,” He gasped out, another pained and desperate look. “Luke.”</p>
<p>“Shh, it’s ok.” Luke hushed. “Just close your eyes, love. I’ll be here when you wake up.”</p>
<p>A scared, childish part of him wanted to ask, “promise?” but he kept it down. Luke did not break his promises, a Jedi did not lie, and he would be there when he woke up.</p>
<p>He tried to relax, tried to close his eyes, but anytime it felt like they were closed too long he had to reopen them to check Luke was there. Much like the blonde promised, the poor Jedi was passed out in a few moments without sign of waking up any time soon. He was curled up next to him, breathing evenly and fully, no need for a machine, and it made Din feel clean.</p>
<p>‘He’ll wake up.’ He promised himself as he stared at the man he nearly lost, hand brushing over Luke’s cheek a few strokes before he cupped it. </p>
<p>Luke was real. This was real.</p>
<p>He had him back.</p>
<p>“Ma.” Grogu cooed, moving his head against Luke to peer up at his father.</p>
<p>Din gently hushed him, “Don’t wake him, kid. He needs his sleep. Your papa is still recovering.” He gave a fond pat to Grogu’s head. “We need to take care of him now.”</p>
<p>Grogu nodded in all seriousness.</p>
<p>“I know you’ll do great, buddy. He’s in good hands with you.” </p>
<p>“Bra.” Grogu looked proud.</p>
<p>Din smiled and then looked back to Luke. “We have him back, kid…we have him back.” His lips trembled with an emotional smile. “We have him back.”</p>
<p>His son babbled with complete agreement and Din felt happiness.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ONCE AGAIN!! Please check out this gorgeous piece by xrusos on Tumblr: https://xrusos.tumblr.com/post/645237145644204033/he-stretched-his-fingers-out-a-bit-terror-and </p>
<p>Alright everyone, we're about done with Stars! Annnnd I may have already started two other multi-chapter pics and a few one-shots :/ whoops. I dunno how they'll go with the updating yet but I should have the first chapter of one (or both?) up next weekend and hopefully a one-shot. Cause Dinluke apparently owns my soul now?? I guess nothing else matters?? But I hope you enjoy those as well once they're out!! :D I'll may give more info on the multiple-chapter stories at the end of the next chapter...so  until then! </p>
<p>Love you all and thank you for your support!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. The Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter PSA: Fluff, communication, smut, feels, flirting, dorks madly in love, and goodbyes</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-o-</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p>Luke was asleep in the chair next to him, Grogu in his lap, and his face relaxed. The child, who looked so happy to be back next to the Jedi, gently played with Luke’s fingers, sometimes giving them a small chew until Din shooed him from it. </p>
<p>“Ad’ika, stop. I told you he needs his rest.” Din scolded with a soft tone. He then looked up to Luke’s face and smiled, reaching out and touching his cheek and hair. Feeling the smooth skin against his fingertips was something he’d never get tired of. It felt like every ten minutes he had to turn around to check that Luke was still there and real.</p>
<p>And they were going home.</p>
<p>It took so much work, pleading, and gentle words from Luke but Leia finally said she would not fight if this was Luke’s (adult and non-manipulated) decision. There was a threat for her to appear or call to ensure her brother was being taken care of and treated right this time and she would drag the blonde off Mandalore kicking if she had to if she thought it meant he would be happier and healthier elsewhere.</p>
<p>Din was more than happy to agree and said she and her loyal group were allowed on Mandalore at any time. He also offered his people to assist with the rescue and protection (aka adoption) of children found by the remnants of the Empire.</p>
<p>But that was behind them now. Luke was in the Razor Crest, protected and close to him. Din was taking him home. Luke was back. Luke was his. Luke was his.</p>
<p>The feeling that rushed through him each time he remembered this was something he could almost describe as giddy.</p>
<p>Luke was his.</p>
<p>He released out a breathy laugh and touched Luke’s face again. “Luke…”</p>
<p>Luke sighed and nuzzled close to Din’s touch. “Din…” he sighed in his sleep. </p>
<p>Din smiled.</p>
<p>“Mand’alor?”</p>
<p>Din looked back at the controls and answered, “Paz.”</p>
<p>“Sir,” His friend responded in relief. “You’re back.”</p>
<p>“Yes.” He looked back at his clan. “We’re home.”</p>
<p>“The shields are down and we’re ready for your arrival, sir.”</p>
<p>“Thank you.” He said softly. “I will see you soon.”</p>
<p>“S-Sir.”</p>
<p>Din ended the connection and began to start his descent.  “We’re landing kid, either get in your seat or hold on to your buir.”</p>
<p>“Mah.” Grogu just got comfortable against Luke. </p>
<p>Landing was easy, but he still kept his hand out and against Luke’s chest. He felt the man stir a moment as they hit the landing pad. “Easy love.”</p>
<p>“D-Din?” Luke muttered, his eyes opened and still blurry with sleep.</p>
<p>“We’re home, cyar’ika.” Din pushed hair from his face.</p>
<p>“Give…give me a moment.” Luke grunted, trying to wake up.</p>
<p>“Hush.” Din scooped him up, cradling him to his chest. “You still need to rest.”</p>
<p>“I-I’m fine, Din.”</p>
<p>“Bah!” Grogu scolded, lounging on Luke’s stomach.</p>
<p>“You’re still exhausted.” Din kissed the top of his head. </p>
<p>“I can walk.” Luke muttered sleepily into his shoulder.</p>
<p>“You’re not walking. You need to take it easy.”</p>
<p>“Overprotective.” Luke chuckled softly.</p>
<p>“I warned you that was a fault of mine.” Din said as he kept them both close to him and brought them down to the hanger.</p>
<p>Luke let out a startled laugh as Din’s feet hit the metallic floorboard. “I think you’re showing off.”</p>
<p>“Maybe.” Din nuzzled against Luke’s face. “Kid, help me get the door.”</p>
<p>Grogu babbled, excited to help. Luke watched with a proud gaze as the child closed his eyes and his little hand out. “Bwa!” He pushed out and the button of the hanger started to shake before there was a sharp click and the button pushed it and the hanger door slowly fell down.</p>
<p>“Good job, buddy.” Luke gave him a pat on the head.</p>
<p>“Mah!” Grogu cuddled up against the hand, purring.</p>
<p>“You’re getting better, kid.” Din murmured, still close to Luke.</p>
<p>Grogu beamed, very proud of himself.</p>
<p>“I nearly forgot about how hot it was here.” Luke muttered. “Can’t you do something about that?”</p>
<p>Din had to laugh, “I’ll see what I can do, cyar’ika.”</p>
<p>“Don’t make fun of what I say when I’m going stupid because of sleep.” Luke groaned, starting to drift off again. “I am very ready for this exhaustion to stop.”</p>
<p>“We’ll find a way to get that stopped cyar’ika.”</p>
<p>“Mand’alor!” Paz called out as he rushed out with Cara behind him.</p>
<p>“Short-stuff?” She balked and hurried over to them. “Is he ok? What’s going on?”</p>
<p>Din looked down at Luke who was, once again asleep. He smiled. “He’s fine. He is still dealing with the after-affects of his injuries. He still falls asleep in a way for him to recover.”</p>
<p>“Mando…” She looked up at him in concern, “Don’t take any offence to this…but you didn’t kidnap him right?”</p>
<p>“Ah…” He blinked and shook his head. “No. He came with me. He’s…he’s back.” He looked back down at Luke again. “I was…that bad?”</p>
<p>His friend winced, “Yeah. You were…you do remember that about a week ago you were about ready to start a war, right?”</p>
<p>Din could…and yet it felt like whatever he remembered was of someone else. He also didn’t care. He had Luke back and that was all that mattered. </p>
<p>“I see you’re still not quite back.” Ever blunt Paz huffed.</p>
<p>“I do not have a plan for war if that comforts you.”</p>
<p>Paz titled his head as if thinking.</p>
<p>Din sighed, “You need to pick a side on what you feel about war.”</p>
<p>“I was worried about you.” The large man scoffed, “Not about a fight.”</p>
<p>“It’s appreciated.” The king maneuvered Luke gently in his arms and Grogu giggled at the ride. “I am going to get Luke to bed.” </p>
<p>“Right, ok…seems like a good idea.” Cara agreed, still looking over her friend with open concern. Perhaps a little fear. “It’s good to have him back.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Din went back to sharing his soft smile, unable to keep it down. “It is.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-o-</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p>“We’re going to have to talk about this.” Luke noted, giving Din a scowl as the man’s fingers stroked over Luke’s abdomen and back up to his neck and face. “This need to keep me in the room.”</p>
<p>“Mhm,” Din grunted, face pressed against Luke’s neck.</p>
<p>Luke used his knuckles to give Din a small bump on the forehead. “Din, seriously. I’d like to see everyone. I can feel Cara is a bit uneasy and guilty too. I would like to clear up the air between us with that.”</p>
<p>“I went without you in my bed for months. I want to keep you here a little longer.”</p>
<p>“I only was in your bed for a few weeks.” Luke gently reminded.</p>
<p>“And I want you in it for the rest of our lives.” His fingers continued to press and trail around. </p>
<p>Luke smiled, “Love, I am all for coming to this bed every night with you…but I’d rather not spend my life in it. We need to leave this room eventually.”</p>
<p>Din refused to agree.</p>
<p>Luke rolled his eyes, “I did not agree to come back here to never see Mandalore or anyone else again.”</p>
<p>“You see our son.”</p>
<p>Luke smiled at the term, “You know that’s not healthy. You can’t lock me up.”</p>
<p>Din wrapped his arm around Luke with his own scowl on his face.</p>
<p>Luke rolled over to face him and moved in close, “Din,” he began to touch over his face, sighing over the stubble against his fingers. “We said we’d talk so please,” he pressed his mouth against Din’s, “talk to me.”</p>
<p>“You know I struggle with it.”</p>
<p>“Yes, I am aware. Does not mean you get  any pass.”</p>
<p>“Merciless.”</p>
<p>Luke chuckled and gave another kiss to him. “It’s for the best. Tell me, why can’t we leave?” </p>
<p>“You know why.”</p>
<p>“I do. You need to tell me though.”</p>
<p>Din sighed, “Cyar’ika…”</p>
<p>“Tell me.” </p>
<p>“I don’t want you anywhere near danger.” He confessed. “I don’t want…I don’t want to share you.”</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>“Because I’m terrified you’ll be taken away.”</p>
<p>“I won’t.”</p>
<p>“I know.” Din said. “I’m trying to let it go…I don’t know how.”</p>
<p>“I’ll help you. But you will need to listen to me. We can get passed this.” He smiled, “I know it may take time…I’m fine with that. You saw something…very upsetting. And you’re still exhausted. You need to eat more.” He played with some of Din’s dark, curly hair. “But I’ll need you to try and remember I am not your possession and while I loved, and pretty sure I still do, being submissive in bed I can’t let you lead this relationship like before.”</p>
<p>“I don’t want you to.” Din said honestly. “I…” His head fell back against the pillow. “What can I do, Luke?”</p>
<p>The blonde smiled at him, “We have to be adults and talk about it. And do things we may not always enjoy…like getting you to eat.”</p>
<p>Din grunted.</p>
<p>“So, today we’re going to step out for a walk so I can see everyone. Then we can eat here if it helps you.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>“Me too.” Luke nuzzled in close. “We’ll get it figured out.” He kissed him again. “You know...Naboo seemed to have a little bit more understanding on memory scars than other places. I wasn’t there too long to really dive into it but they spoke to me when I woke up. It seems like it takes a lot of effort and support but it is do-able to begin to really live after something like this.”</p>
<p>“I want that.”</p>
<p>“I know you do.” Luke smiled. “I do as well. It’ll just be…less than pleasant on some occasions. Reuniting and forgiving and my moving back here was just part of it. We have to make a choice every day to make this work.”</p>
<p>“I know.” Din ran his hands up and down Luke’s back. “I know…”</p>
<p>“I’m going to have to try and do tough love better. I know it was what you were raised on. I just sort of struggle with it.” Luke confessed with a sheepish smile. “I hid a lot of myself from you…I guess I made you think that I wasn’t…I don’t know…right?”</p>
<p>“No.” Din shook his head. “I just didn’t want to believe what was in front of me. I didn’t want to admit that there was someone as good as you.” He used the back of his hand to caress against the shape of Luke’s face. “You did nothing wrong Luke.”</p>
<p>“I still wished I had talked better.”</p>
<p>“And I wished I hadn’t been so cruel to you because I worried I was going to get hurt.” </p>
<p>“Well, I am not going to hurt you.” Luke promised and kissed him again. </p>
<p>“I know.” He said with complete tenderness. </p>
<p>“And I know you don’t want to hurt me.” He pressed his forehead against Din’s. “So try and make the choice, ok? Let’s go out.”</p>
<p>Din managed a smile, “Ok…let’s go out.”</p>
<p>Luke grinned and Din felt himself relax.</p>
<p>Luke helped him dress but Din found he did need much help as he decided to wear his leader attire, something he had not slipped on since six months prior. He had not realized that he had actually missed the simplicity and symbolism it came by not wearing his armor. There was something open to it, it ensured he couldn’t hide behind it and having choice taken away, strangely, made him feel freer.</p>
<p>“I’ve missed this exhibitionist outfit of yours.” Luke noted as his fingers teased over Din’s mudhorn tattoo.</p>
<p>He chuckled, “I still see that you enjoy pushing it.”</p>
<p>Luke just shrugged as if he didn’t have a clue what Din was talking about.</p>
<p>“Brat.” Din murmured and leaned down to kiss the man. He could feel the grin against his lips and chuckled again. “I love you.”</p>
<p>“I love you too.” The Jedi grinned. “And I love hearing it but you do not have to keep reminding me. I promise I won’t forget.”</p>
<p>“I can’t be too careful. You’re a dumbass Jedi.”</p>
<p>Luke beamed, “And you’re a bitchy Mandalorian.”</p>
<p>He missed this…he missed this desperately. “Before my paranoia catches up, let’s get you out of here.”</p>
<p>Luke just grabbed his hand and dragged him out and to Grogu’s room. “Ah, he’s still sleeping.”</p>
<p>“He’s lazy.” Din reached in and picked the child up, who made a whiny noise and gave a glare to them both. “Mah.”</p>
<p>“Sorry,” Luke snickered, “We just thought you’d want to join us for a walk. But if you want to just waste away in bed we’ll leave you alone.”</p>
<p>That woke the child up, “Ba! Ba!”</p>
<p>“He is saying he wants food from the vendor. I guess the fruit he got me that last time.” He grinned at Din who scoffed and put the child in the crook of his arm.</p>
<p>“To the surprise of none.”</p>
<p>Luke just poked Grogu’s chubby cheeks and chuckled as the toddler squealed in delight. </p>
<p>The small unit left, Luke keeping close to Din to ease his fear. It clearly made him feel calmer to have Luke at arms’ reach. It would certainly need to be changed but one step at a time. It was clear Din understood it was not healthy and was trying his best to let go of his traumatic terror and memories.</p>
<p>So he gently intertwined his fingers with Din’s to show he was not leaving.</p>
<p>Of course, Luke had to let the hand go when Paz saw him and grabbed him in a crushing hug, much to Luke’s surprise. “P-Paz!”</p>
<p>“You fucking idiot!” He pushed him off and ruffled up his blonde hair. “You had the whole planet about to collapse.”</p>
<p>“I don’t see how that’s my fault.” Luke choked, trying to get his bones back in pace.</p>
<p>“You were the one who was the idiot who decided to have his heart fucking stop.”</p>
<p>Luke rolled his eyes, “Yes, Paz, you caught me…I stopped my heart on purpose. It was loads fun to do. Want to give it a try?”</p>
<p>The large man snorted and it sounded like he was grinning when he said, “It’s good to have this moron back, Djarin.”</p>
<p>The king pressed his hand against Luke’s head and smiled, “Yeah, it is.”</p>
<p>“Don’t get all soft one me. I just got used to you having a fucking spine.” Paz grunted then glared back at Luke, “So, you’re staying put?”</p>
<p>“If he wants to keep me.” Luke shrugged and bumped against Din. Grogu giggled and made grabby hands for the blonde. Luke happily took him, letting the child nuzzle against his chest a moment before he tried to climb on his shoulders. “Buddy, they’re not as big as your father’s…you’re not going to have as much room.”</p>
<p>Grogu just babbled and made his way up to the shoulders, grasping at Luke’s hair to keep balance. “Bawba.” </p>
<p>“Ah, fantastic argument, kid.” Luke laughed. “Very true. You can stay put right here with me.”</p>
<p>“Don’t start spoiling him.” Din warned.</p>
<p>“Din you’ve ruined him long before I ever showed up here.” Luke rolled his eyes. “He’s a brat and he is going to stay a brat.” He smirked. “You’re outnumbered, dear.”</p>
<p>“Poor Djarin.” Paz sneered. “A beautiful spouse with an attitude, an adopted child, and a throne. Yes, we all should pity this clearly <i>miserable</i> man.”</p>
<p>“At least someone is on your side.” Luke tilted a brow at the brunette.</p>
<p>“Ah, yes, I feel his support.” Din pulled Luke closer to him. “He requested that we go out.”</p>
<p>“That will make the foundlings happy. Many have been mopey since you left.” Paz pointed out.</p>
<p>“Do they know what happened?” Luke asked.</p>
<p>“They have some idea…” Din answered honestly. </p>
<p>“You were not given a burial.” Paz explained. “So you were not seen as dead, necessarily. Sorry, Djarin.” He shrugged when his king gave him a glare. “He wants to know and he’s alive here so…” He shrugged again.</p>
<p>“He’ll get better.” Luke promised and gave Din a comforting smile. “But I can understand not wanting to talk about a potential burial so we can move on from that.”</p>
<p>“Well, now that you got him out of his foul-ass mood, we can finally expect him to be back at the communal events and this place can have some fun again.” Paz crossed his arms over his chest, humming to himself with some pleasure. “I’ll get to work with Kryze so we can get one put together soon.”</p>
<p>“Paz, that’s not--”</p>
<p>“Sounds great,” Luke interrupted him, putting a hand on Din’s arm. “I only attended a few of them but I really enjoyed them. I’d love to see them again.”</p>
<p>“Heh, then it will be a big one. You New Republic welp has not seen anything like a Mandalorian celebration. And with someone with an actual ability to understand the definition of fun in charge,” he gave a pointed look to Din, “It will blow everything else you’ve experienced away.”</p>
<p>“Thank. You. Vizsula.” Din ground out.</p>
<p>“Yes, thanks, Paz.” Luke rolled his eyes at Din before back up to the massive Mandalorian. “It’s really appreciated.”</p>
<p>“Ah, right…you’ve had him to yourself for a few days now so, yeah, of course it makes sense you need more private time to go on your clan-walk.” Paz snorted, unimpressed. </p>
<p>“You didn’t even like him that much. Why the hell do you want to spend time with him now?”</p>
<p>“Because he’s finally realized how amazing and fun I am, dear.” Luke elbowed him. “He and I need to finally have a speeder race.”</p>
<p>“I already told the both of you that you’re a danger to yourselves and society and you’re not allowed near anything fast.” Din grouched out.</p>
<p>“It’s really cute how you think you can boss me around.” Luke said in an over-the-top sympathetic voice.</p>
<p>“And if he’s your consort and he orders me then, well,” Paz shrugged.</p>
<p>“A consort does not outrank the king.”</p>
<p>“Ha, yeah, I think every Mand’alor has said that and has been proven wrong.” Paz laughed, “I’ll just let the two of you decide all of that. The Jedi can find me when he’s ready to do something fun.”</p>
<p>“Which means something stupid and dangerous, which means it’s not happening.”</p>
<p>All three of them, including his traitor son, gave him a look that was clearly read as pitiful for his grasp in power. A very familiar urge to throw someone out a window hit him. Lucky for his son and Luke they were too important to him and had too much power of his protective twitch.</p>
<p>Paz on the other hand…</p>
<p>As if sensing something amiss, Paz took a step back and out of Din’s reach to do something violent to him. “Well…I’m going to continue my rounds and look at getting something put together. I’ll see you both later then.”</p>
<p>Luke gave the man a friendly wave, looking incredibly pleased at the banter and then tilted a brow at Din. “I noticed you did not correct him about being your consort.”</p>
<p>“Neither did you.”</p>
<p>Luke huffed out some laughter, “No, I suppose I didn’t. How many know?”</p>
<p>“Just those at the party and Fett.” Din admitted with a soft voice. “It never got out here on what happened.”</p>
<p>“Ah.” Luke nodded, “Ok. Does…separation happen often in your culture?”</p>
<p>“No. Not often.” It looked to take all of Din’s ability to keep his eyes on Luke’s and not turn away in shame. </p>
<p>“Well…I guess it is best for it to not be let out.” Luke said and took Din’s hand again to lead him along.</p>
<p>“Luke…”</p>
<p>“We’ll talk about it later.” He promised with a supportive smile. No anger or disappointment. Just warmth and patience. “It already took so much to get you out. A conversation like that needs to be in private.”</p>
<p>He hated that he had to agree.</p>
<p>They passed Bo-Katan on their way out. She just gave them both a nod. “Mand’alor. Skywalker.” And then went on about her business.</p>
<p>Luke just smiled after her, feeling grateful for the words she said months prior that helped him out, on some level, and made it feel like he had an ally. Cara was after her and much like Paz, Luke was brought into a bone-crushing hug.</p>
<p>“Gak!” He yelped. It felt like her hold was far harder than Paz’s. He felt things pop.</p>
<p>“Dune, let him breathe.” Din ordered as he held onto Grogu before he fell off from the tackle. </p>
<p>“Short-stuff, I am so sorry.”</p>
<p>“Well,” he coughed, again, hoping he still had use of his lungs, “it’s all in the past now. You were just looking after Din.” He popped his back to try and put things back in place. “And you got him the holo…so,” he did one more pop, “it’s all worked out.”</p>
<p>“Still…”</p>
<p>“It’s fine, Cara.” He smiled. “I promise. It’s fine. I’m alive and here and happy to be back.”</p>
<p>She gave him a thankful smile. “We’re happy to have you back, short-stuff. Fett is going to be incredibly pleased.”</p>
<p>Luke’s brow raised, “Boba Fett?”</p>
<p>She chuckled, “Yep. He beat the living shit out of Djarin there when he came back after that night. He was on your side from the start with it.”</p>
<p>“Huh.” He blinked, stunned. He then turned to Din, “He beat you up?”</p>
<p>“I got a few hits in too.” Din subconsciously rubbed his jaw, remembering how good chunks of his face were nearly broken from the fight. It certainly helped wake him up from his pitiful experience but, fuck, it had hurt.</p>
<p>“He’s…not aware I am back?”</p>
<p>“He left for Tatooine about four months ago.” Cara explained. “He needed to keep his own planet under wraps.”</p>
<p>“Ah. Right.” How could he forget Fett took over the Hutt’s rule? The idea was still crazy…and ridiculous that he probably was making for a better leader than the Hutts ever did.</p>
<p>“He was told you were brought back though…you may want to call him later.” Cara rubbed the back of her neck. “He was a bit like us and thought Djarin might have…ah…”</p>
<p>“Dune.” Din warned.</p>
<p>“Go on, Cara.” Luke said with his pleasant smile.</p>
<p>“Er…kidnapped you?” She managed a sheepish grin.</p>
<p>Luke turned to Din, an eyebrow rose, and then back to Cara. “Kidnapped me.”</p>
<p>“Yeaaaah…”</p>
<p>Luke rolled his eyes. “Well, I am happy to tell him I have not been kidnapped and I am not being held against my will. He’s letting me get plenty of sunshine and fresh air on my daily walks.”</p>
<p>“Luke.” Din groaned.</p>
<p>The blonde just gave him a merciless smirk. “What?”</p>
<p>He groaned and covered his face, “Luke.”</p>
<p>“Yes, that is my name, love. Thank you for reminding me.”</p>
<p>Cara snorted but hid her grin when the king turned to glare at her. “Why don’t I go and tell Fett that it’s all good and no kidnapping has been done?”</p>
<p>“Tell him to connect with Paz. Apparently he now wants to have a party or something. Oh and see if he is willing to talk to my warden in getting me a few extra time out in the sun.” Luke still had that grin on his face as Din grabbed the collar of his shirt and began to yank him out, muttering to himself. “See? Not kidnapped at all!”</p>
<p>He yelped as he was dragged out of sight but Cara could still hear the Jedi laughing all the way out. She heard him let out a pleased sound and she poked her head out to see what happened as they walked out. She laughed as she watched Din walk out from the palace with Luke on his shoulder. The blonde had a breathtaking smile and looked unabashedly happy as he said something to Din and then messed up the dark hair.</p>
<p>“Well…” She crossed her arms over her chest. “Guess it’s gonna be a good ending for him after all.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-o-</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p>Luke was swarmed by the villagers and foundlings.</p>
<p>He beamed and opened up his arms out as the little ones rushed into his arms. Little Selene, of course, bullied her way to the front and clinging to the Jedi’s neck. Her parents looked on with pride as she took over the group and demanded attention first.</p>
<p>“Hello again, Selene.”</p>
<p>“Luke!” She cried out, chugging him tightly. “Where were you?”</p>
<p>The others asked frantically as well, pulling at his robes to hear everything.</p>
<p>“Mah!” Grogu cried out, worming around his father’s arms. He squealed and made demands for Luke’s attention. He gave a huffy glare to Selene who pouted and stuck her tongue out at him. Grogu growled and Din quickly grabbed his hand and put it down when it looked like he was about to do something.</p>
<p>Maybe the ‘don’t be so possessive’ talk was needed for the both of them.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, everyone…I just…” Luke rubbed the back of his neck. “I got hurt and had to be taken care of by my sister.”</p>
<p>“Why couldn’t you heal here?” Another child asked.</p>
<p>“Well…cause my sister is a princess who gets what she wants.” Luke tried, managing a laugh. </p>
<p>“It’s cause she’s rich, dumb-dumbs.” A boy explained to the others.</p>
<p>“Ok, yeah, that too.” Luke hid his smile behind his hand, so happy to see all of them alive and well. The idea of that cruiser hitting this place and cutting their lives short…he couldn’t start to think of it. Nothing happened and they were all safe. No point in worrying about the ‘what if’ situations.</p>
<p>“Jedi! Jedi!” Selene pulled at him for attention. “Did you die?”</p>
<p>“Selene, well…yes,” He tried for a smile. “I promised I’d tell you…I died this time but I came back.” </p>
<p>“Cause you’re the best Jedi!” She said, her big eyes watery.</p>
<p>Luke laughed, “I’m the only one. But I thank you for the compliment.”</p>
<p>“Not compliment!” She stomped her foot. “You’re the best! Your our Jedi so you’re the best!”</p>
<p>“Ah,” he laughed happily again, “you younglings all make a great argument. The Mandalorians teach you well.”</p>
<p>“Uh-huh.” She puffed out her cheeks, putting her hands on her hips. </p>
<p>“I guess you have another story to share with us, Skywalker.”</p>
<p>Luke looked over and grinned at Heff, “I suppose I do. I’m glad to see everyone is doing well. I’ve been told things have been progressing well for Mandalore.”</p>
<p>“All thanks to our Mand’alor.” Heff winked, grinning at Din and Luke. “You’ll need to see the place in detail. We got a lot of upgrades.”</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>“The cruiser.” Din touched Luke’s shoulder. “The New Republic didn’t come to try and figure out how to collect it till about two weeks after you left. We salvaged a lot.” He shrugged. “They started to bicker with us and someone fired--”</p>
<p>“W-What?”</p>
<p>“No one was hurt, cyar’ika.” He promised. “It was a misfire on their part. But to keep the peace they just left the ship here. We’ve been collecting parts ever since.”</p>
<p>“The cruiser is still here?”</p>
<p>Din nodded.</p>
<p>“Huh. And you’ve made it your own.” Luke laughed, “That’s rather impressive. Glad that disaster provided your home some benefits.”</p>
<p>“It was the least they could do.” Heff piped in. “Not sure what any of them were thinking attacking us like that.”</p>
<p>“I can tell you all with complete confidence the one who attempted it was not thinking at all. He was probably the most selfish and dumbest man I have ever had the displeasure of meeting.” Luke huffed. “A creep too.”</p>
<p>“A dead one.” Din reminded, though it was unclear who he was comforting over the fact.</p>
<p>“And now Mand’alor is starting to do great! A good chunk of the capital is almost done thanks to the materials and more Clans and other Mandalorains are starting to come back.” Heff continued.</p>
<p>“There is still a long way to go.” Din said, not wishing anyone to get too far ahead of themselves.</p>
<p>“But we’re off to a strong start.” The other man continued and many of the others around them murmured their agreement. “Especially once the capital is finished…with our Mand’alor on his rightful throne this planet will be a force to be remembered.”</p>
<p>“It won’t be for a little longer.” The king promised with a wince. He still was not looking forward to the capital lifestyle.</p>
<p>“It will certainly be a cause for celebration.” Heff promised.</p>
<p>“I’m sure it will.” Luke took a glance at Din and could see right through him even with the helmet back over his head. “I will need to see the city another time. I’m afraid doctor’s orders have made it I still take it easy. Din just indulged me to come out here because I wanted to see you all.” He could feel the man’s surprise and just smiled. “I’ll be out more and more as the days progress.”</p>
<p>“Well can’t be too careful. Just confirm it with us,” Heff pleaded. “You actually stopped that thing with your powers? You moved a whole cruiser with your mind?”</p>
<p>Luke had the audacity to look sheepish, “Y-Yes?”</p>
<p>The group erupted into excited talk, the children squealing out, <i>“whoooaaaaa!”</i>, while the adults clapped happily that their consort was so strong.</p>
<p>“I cannot wait for them to raise more warriors! They will be fantastic!” Someone cried out.</p>
<p>Luke nearly choked, face going red. ‘Ah…right. They love kids here.’ He took a peek back to Din who was decidedly not looking back at Luke. He could imagine his handsome face was just as flushed, or more so, than Luke’s own.</p>
<p>He chuckled to himself. To think a man like him got flustered over the smallest things.</p>
<p>He walked back to Din’s side, happy when his arm wrapped around Luke’s smaller waist, and tugged him close.</p>
<p>“Vizsula is demanding a celebration.” Din drawled out, sounding miserable over the thought. “He will inform all of you when it will happen. I’ll ensure Luke is completely healed by that time so he can be out longer.”</p>
<p>Luke smiled at the hidden promise. The man certainly was trying.</p>
<p>Just as quickly as the greetings were, Luke said his goodbyes to the people and walked with Din down the street back to the palace. They stopped, of course, to get Grogu something to eat. It made the rather peeved child instantly brighter and he stuffed the whole thing in his cheeks.</p>
<p>“Well…he’s taken care of.” Luke shook his head.</p>
<p>“Yeah. Luke,” he turned to him as they approached the entry of the palace, stepping to a secluded side to speak. “Why did you bring us back? You wanted to be out so desperately.”</p>
<p>“I could tell where the conversation was going would make you uncomfortable. You’ll need time to ease into normalcy as well. I’m fine with taking short outings at first if you are willing that they are every day.”</p>
<p>Din paused and looked over him, “No…Luke, you’re doing it again.”</p>
<p>The blonde sulked, “Am I?”</p>
<p>“You’re not my prisoner.” He pressed a hand to his cheek. “You’re here because I love you and I want you here to be part of my life and people. You don’t have to compromise on leaving a building to interact with your citizens.”</p>
<p>“It makes you uncomfortable.”</p>
<p>“Fuck me.”</p>
<p>Luke laughed out in surprise.</p>
<p>“I’m serious…stop putting me before yourself. You don’t have to continue to give like this. You’ve done enough.” He looked out at the entry to the dome and then back at Luke. “Tomorrow, I’ll show you more of Mandalore. You can see the cruiser if you want.”</p>
<p>“Really?”</p>
<p>“You have to not wear black and you’re going to eat and drink when I say so.” He grunted. “My guess is you’re still terrible in remembering to do that.”</p>
<p>“I’m not that bad. And, for the last time, I grew up on Tatooine. I can handle a desert planet.”</p>
<p>“Not in black you can’t. You’re wearing a lighter shade. You’re not going to pass out so I have to haul your ass back here to be tended to.” He tiled his head. “I’m protecting your reputation. You’d be the laughing stock of the city for fainting.”</p>
<p>Luke gave him a push and a laugh, “Don’t even begin to pretend you think I have any dignity.”</p>
<p>“Ah, yes, my mistake.”</p>
<p>Luke grinned and nudged him again. “Can I drive?”</p>
<p>“Will you avoid crashing into things for the fun of it?”</p>
<p>“Maybe.”</p>
<p>He groaned and pressed his helmet against Luke. “You are a problem child.”</p>
<p>“It makes things fun doesn’t it?”</p>
<p>“In regards to you, and myself, on a speeder? No.” He gave a little tap with their foreheads. </p>
<p>“Then we take two. I’ll race you.”</p>
<p>Now Din had to laugh, “I think that sounds worse.”</p>
<p>“Really? I think that sounds better.” He smirked. “Of course, knowing a guy like you, you’d like being pressed up against me.”</p>
<p>Din flicked his forehead. “Your flirting is acknowledged.”</p>
<p>“And all I get for it is abuse. Shame.” Luke unnecessarily rubbed his forehead.</p>
<p>“If you push it I’ll flirt back and we both know how well you handle that.”</p>
<p>“Din, you don’t flirt. You seduce. There is a big difference. And seducing in front of a kid seems a little wrong. So, I think I’ll continue my acknowledged flirting, thank you.” Luke hummed and spun on his heels to walk back inside. He smirked to himself when he felt Din quickly come up behind him. “Best keep your hands to yourself, Mand’alor.”</p>
<p>“And you best keep your mouth under control, Jedi.”</p>
<p>He couldn’t stop his grin. He knew there were details that needed some fine-tuning but it was just so natural to fall back to how they were. How right this felt. He knew he made the correct decision in coming back, even with his fear, but it gave him great comfort to genuinely feel their ties begin to mend.</p>
<p>“You’ll have to make me.” Luke teased and was then promptly grabbed and pulled tight into Din’s chest. The mood had shifted. He looked up, surprised. “Din?”</p>
<p>“Luke,” he breathed out, “Marry me. Please.”</p>
<p>Luke blinked in complete surprise, pulling away a bit to look at him, “Din, you don’t…you’re not under a contract. You can have me as a lover and be here as you take your time with this--”</p>
<p>“I don’t need any more time. I know it’s you. It’s only you. Please…marry me. Again. For real this time. <i>Please</i>.”</p>
<p>With a soft stare, Luke reached up and took off his helmet, smiling at the sight of Din’s pleading eyes. “You sure you won’t miss the bachelor life?”</p>
<p>The man’s lips trembled slightly as hope lit up in his eyes, “I won’t miss it.”</p>
<p>“And you’re prepared for all the headaches I’ll cause?”</p>
<p>“More than.”</p>
<p>“You still have a few seconds to change your mind.”</p>
<p>Din laughed and swooped down and kissed Luke, “I won’t. I will never again let you go. Please, Luke, marry me.”</p>
<p>Luke smiled against his mouth, “Ok.”</p>
<p>“Do you remember the words?” He asked.</p>
<p>“Yes, I do.” </p>
<p>Din chuckled, “Aren’t you romantic?”</p>
<p>“Don’t make me laugh in the middle of our glorious ceremony.” Luke grasped Din’s face, standing on his toes to press their foreheads together and hovered his mouth over Din’s, “We are one when together, we are one when parted, we share all, we will raise warriors.”</p>
<p>“We are one when together,” Din’s breath hitched as he kissed Luke briefly, “we are one when parted, we share all, we will raise warriors.”</p>
<p>Luke closed his eyes and released a relieved sigh as the warm prickle and pressure from the first time they shared the words went through him. He could feel their union, he could feel Din, throughout his whole body and for the first time in months he felt balanced.</p>
<p>“Thank the Force,” He whispered. “I can feel it again…”</p>
<p>“Luke,” Din swallowed, his voice thick, “Riduur…”</p>
<p>Luke’s face broke into a smile. “I’ve missed that.”</p>
<p>“Riduur.” Din kissed him again. “My Riduur.”</p>
<p>“Yes. Riduur.” He held him tight. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>“I’m the one who should be on my knees thank you. For taking me back.” He smiled down at him. “Riduur…there is something else, another…vow…”</p>
<p>“Another one?”</p>
<p>Din handed Grogu over to Luke. “Please, be his buir. Officially adopt him as yours.”</p>
<p>Luke’s face went slack for a moment as his blue eyes grew misty. Looking down at the babbling, excited child, he could feel his heart clench and soar and knew he had finally found his happiness. Finally found his home, “I…would be honored for that. Grogu? Are you ok with it?”</p>
<p>“Lu!” Grogu purred, grabbing Luke’s face and tried to give his forehead a boop.</p>
<p>Luke could barely see through his tears. “W-What is the vow?”</p>
<p>“I know your name as my child.”</p>
<p>“I,” Luke had to take a moment to breathe, a hiccup in his chest, as he stared down at the wonderful gift in his hands. “I know your name as my child.”</p>
<p>It was a rush like before. Soft and pleasant and protective. He could feel Grogu through the Force in a new way and it felt so right and made him feel so complete.</p>
<p><i>Buir!</i> Grogu squealed and gave another bonk.</p>
<p>There was nothing more he could do in holding back the sobs.</p>
<p>He just allowed Din to wrap him up in his arms as he clung back to him and the child.</p>
<p>Luke found he could want nothing more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-o-</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p>Grogu was handed off to Cara for a watch, as Luke tried to compose himself after the emotional moment. He felt a little foolish over losing control over his thoughts and emotions but figured he deserved a pass since he was remarried to the man he adored and had adopted a child in the span of two minutes.</p>
<p>It was a lot to take in.</p>
<p>He wasn’t teary-eyed for long as the moment they were in their bedroom, Din was on him. Kissing him frantically and pushing his robes off as quickly as he could.</p>
<p>“Gods, missed you.” Din rumbled as he trailed his lips down Luke’s neck.</p>
<p>It was desperate as their hands tried to touch over each other any way they could. Luke was on his back on the mattress with Din over him before either of them truly realized they were completely de-clothed.</p>
<p>“Please, get in me.” Luke begged, digging his blunt nails against Din’s shoulder. “Please.”</p>
<p>It was rushed and rough and they both knew this moment was not going to last long. With as much prep as either of them were patient enough for, Din pushed his cock in, pressing in deep and groaning when he bottomed out. “Riduur.”</p>
<p>Luke yanked him down to kiss at him and his hips began to move to try and take him in, to get him to do something. To just let them feel and forget.</p>
<p>Din tried to keep his grip under control. He knew at the moment it was close to the point it would bruise. Luke, shuddering under him, didn’t seem to mind but he’d rather not hurt his husband.</p>
<p>“D-Din.” Luke gasped.</p>
<p>“Cyar’ika.” Din moaned back. “<i>Luke</i>.”</p>
<p>“For the love of the Force, if you don’t start moving I will fucking smother you.”</p>
<p>Din’s face cracked into a grin, “Nice to see you still have that demanding side.”</p>
<p>“I’m also ridiculously violent when I am desperate to have sex with my husband. <i>Move</i>.”</p>
<p>“Or you’ll use your power to get things done yourself?” Din teased.</p>
<p>Luke growled at him, “You can tease for the next round. I want you, Din, so do something.”</p>
<p>“Don’t you remember begging is what I like?”</p>
<p>“I think I remember you Mandalorians like a bit of a fight.” Luke then grabbed Din’s shoulders and rolled them over, pushing his palm against his chest, as the Force came out of him. Keeping his husband essentially pinned.</p>
<p>“Kriff.” Din growled, his eyes blown wide with lust.</p>
<p>Luke wasted no time in beginning to move his hips, groaning in complete relief, as his head fell back. “Oh, gods…Din, Din.”</p>
<p>“Luke, dank farrick,” His hands quickly grabbed at his hips, helping him move along. “Fuck, I missed this.”</p>
<p>The Jedi moaned, bouncing over him, with his face twisted in pleasure. “Missed it too. Missed you. Oh gods, Din.”</p>
<p>It was hard to form coherent sentences and both knew it was only a few more moments before they would reach their climax. They stared at each other, gasping out names and pleas, before Luke flinched, his movement faltering as he felt the tidal wave begin to approach. “D-Din.”</p>
<p>Din’s fingers gripped on tight to Luke and maneuvered himself before he made a strong thrust up as the man came down.</p>
<p>Luke released a wail, blissed, and braced himself on his husband’s shoulders as Din’s thrusts took on a new vigor and desperation. It was harsh, almost painful, and neither wanted it to stop.</p>
<p>“Luke,” Din gritted out, grasping the blonde’s erection and began to squeeze and pump. He watched in rapture as Luke let out another cry of pleasure, his back curving and his mouth open as he met his end, and left a mess of Din’s hand and stomach. The sight and feel was all Din needed as he gave a few more thrusts and released himself into his husband.</p>
<p>“Ah…ah…oh…gods…” Luke practically purred out. </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Din grunted and gave another, weaker, thrust up, trying to ensure every last drop of him was inside Luke. </p>
<p>The Jedi fell over against him, panting into his neck. “Din…I almost forgot how good you were at this.”</p>
<p>Din managed a huff of weak laughter as he held his husband. “I almost forgot you can’t keep your smart-ass mouth shut.”</p>
<p>“That was a compliment, excuse you.” </p>
<p>“My mistake.” He rolled them to their side and pressed their foreheads together. “Are you ok?”</p>
<p>“Just need a minute to get feeling back in my legs and come down from that high.” Luke teased.</p>
<p>Din eagerly kissed him, “Dumbass Jedi.”</p>
<p>“Bitchy Mandalorian.” Luke muttered against his lips.</p>
<p>“I’m serious. We haven’t…I mean, <i>I</i> haven’t…since you…” Din struggled and tried to will the image away of someone else having Luke like this. If it had happened, Din had no one to blame but himself. Still…it made him sick, hurt, and murderous.</p>
<p>“I haven’t either.” Luke comforted, reaching to touch his face. His fingers traced over Din’s face, ever inch of wrinkle or stubble or scar he could find, “Was not interested in anyone but you. And yes, I’m fine. It was, once again, incredible.”</p>
<p>Din still looked unsure. He had only received a few times as he preferred to take his partners, but he knew it could hurt. He had tried to be gentle but Luke had looked at him, touched him, and started to just do sinful things with his hips…</p>
<p>“Tired?” He just asked instead.</p>
<p>“A little. I’ll get my second wind in a moment.”</p>
<p>“I’d rather you rest.”</p>
<p>Luke laughed, “I’m fine, Din. I’m getting my strength back. I don’t need to nap or go to bed early every day.”</p>
<p>“If you are tired it is your body telling you to take it easy.”</p>
<p>“Din.” Luke smiled and held his face. “I’m ok.”</p>
<p>“It’s been nearly half a year since…” He couldn’t finish, he couldn’t stand to remember the sound of Luke’s body falling, of his eyes glazing over, of his heart stopping. “And you are still worn out.”</p>
<p>“Love, no.” He kissed the dark hair. “Those memories and thoughts aren’t welcomed here and now. I’m here and you’re here…we’re here and we’re ok. And you’re fantastic at sex, love, but you still need to do a few rounds with me to actually knock me out.”</p>
<p>“Don’t make this a challenge.”</p>
<p>“But that makes things fun.” He nuzzled against him. “Seriously, just give me a moment and I’ll be ready for another go.”</p>
<p>“And you say I need to work on my bedside manner.”</p>
<p>“And you say I need to stop flirting. I was just getting to the point.”</p>
<p>Din rolled his eyes but tucked Luke into his arms, throwing a leg over him, and sighed. “You are going to make me feel my age.”</p>
<p>“Din, you’re not old. Stop trying to use that as an excuse that you’re just a grump.”</p>
<p>“I think I like it better when you flirt.”</p>
<p>“I don’t feel like stroking your ego right now. Sorry.”</p>
<p>Din just nipped at his neck before he took a deep breath to try and find a sense of inner peace. “So now I’ve married you twice…and I still have not provided you a gift.”</p>
<p>“Let me try some tricks on the speeder and we’ll call it even.”</p>
<p>Din bit him again. “If you want to drive or have your own speeder you won’t do anything like that at all. You have a child, Riduur. Be a better example.”</p>
<p>“Nah.”</p>
<p>“You sure you do not have any idea what you want? It’s tradition.”</p>
<p>“Tricks.”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“Then nope.”</p>
<p>The king laughed and kissed him, “Your school.”</p>
<p>Luke looked at him in surprise, “Huh?”</p>
<p>“My courting gift. Your Jedi school.”</p>
<p>Luke gaped a moment, “A Jedi school…on Mandalore?”</p>
<p>“It would be an unbeatable gift. It certainly would go down in our history. They can learn from multiple teachers. They would always be safe. Any without a family would be adopted.”</p>
<p>“You’d do that?”</p>
<p>“You just have to ask and anything is yours.” He brushed hair from Luke’s face. “If you asked…I’ll walk away from all of this. Leave with you and Grogu and we live in the Crest. Just the three of us.”</p>
<p>“D-Din I wouldn’t ask that of you.”</p>
<p>“Worth a shot.” He kissed him. “Almost thought I had a way out of this mess.”</p>
<p>“Funny.” Luke’s smile was bright and warm. “I can really have a school here?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“Then…yes, I’d…I’d like that a lot.”</p>
<p>“Will you ask for it?”</p>
<p>Luke groaned, practically pouting, “It’s too hard to do that.”</p>
<p>“Riduur, I’m going to be the one to smother you. Ask for it.”</p>
<p>He sulked, cheeks red, “Din…c-can…” His face twisted as if he tasted something foul, “Can I have a school here?”</p>
<p>“That was pathetic to watch.”</p>
<p>Luke pinched him. “That was the best I can do.”</p>
<p>“Which makes it all the more pathetic.” He then smirked and rolled them over so he was back on top of his husband, “Remember how I would ensure you learned how to ask for something, cyar’ika?”</p>
<p>Luke paled, “Don’t you dare.”</p>
<p>“You already said I could tease you in the next round. You seem to have enough energy now. Maybe it’s time for another lesson?”</p>
<p>“Din, I swear, if you even <i>think</i> of dragging it out I’ll take my saber and shove it--”</p>
<p>Din decided Luke had said enough and pushed their mouths together. He’ll take whatever retaliation Luke tried to throw at him after their little learning session. Which, he decided, would take place over an hour.</p>
<p>After all, they now had all the time in the galaxy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-o-</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p>It was the middle of the night and neither could sleep.</p>
<p>They found themselves relaxed, very much so, but just in need of something else. Something more.</p>
<p>“Let’s get the kid.” Din finally said.</p>
<p>“He won’t like being woken up.” Luke warned. “He’ll expect some food.”</p>
<p>“Too bad for him.” Din kissed him before they slipped on some comfortable sleeping tunics and pants. “Have you been to the roof?”</p>
<p>“A few times.” Luke said, lips twitching as he remembered his visit with his old master. “Why?”</p>
<p>“I want to look at the stars with you both.”</p>
<p>Luke blushed, “Well, that’s a romantic thing to do.”</p>
<p>“Enjoy it while it lasts.”</p>
<p>Luke just nudged him again.</p>
<p>As predicted Grogu was a little grumpy at getting dragged out of bed but perked up when he was told what they planned to do.</p>
<p>It was cool out in the desert night and almost pitch-black in the city. Din led Luke, carrying the excited toddler, to a spot he must’ve visited a few times, and urged them to lie down. </p>
<p>“Ah…w-wow…I see.” Luke blinked at the sight. From the angle they could see out of the dome in such a way that it gave them a spectacular view of the night sky. “You star-gaze often?”</p>
<p>“More than I’d like to admit.” Din confessed. “I still miss it…that life-style. Of traveling and just being surrounded by the stars constantly. This is better for Grogu but..”</p>
<p>“It was adventure and freedom.” Luke finished as he stared up as well. “I get it.” His look went playful, “When Han and Leia come to bring Artoo and my X-Wing here next week maybe we should see which of our ships does better up there.”</p>
<p>“What is it with you and speed?”</p>
<p>“Apparently I’m an adrenaline demon.” Luke said nonchalantly. “You may change your mind once you see me as a pilot. I’ve been told I’m rather skillful. And the X-Wing’s cockpit is small…means I’ll have to be on your lap.”</p>
<p>“Insatiable.” Din chuckled.</p>
<p>“Your fault. Again, you’re too good.”</p>
<p>“Dumbass.”</p>
<p>“Bitchy.”</p>
<p>“Ba!” Grogu giggled as he crawled over Luke’s chest, ears twitching, as he stared up at the stars as well. “Mah!”</p>
<p>Luke laughed along as Grogu babbled, pointing up to the starlit sky. “Yes? I think so too. Very beautiful.”</p>
<p>Din looked down with tender eyes, watching his husband and son share their own conversation. Grogu looked up at him, making cute noises, and Din nodded as he reached over and pushed some gold hair from Luke’s face, “Yes. Very beautiful.”</p>
<p>Luke blushed. “We’re talking about the stars.”</p>
<p>“Huh.” Din leaned down and kissed him, “Didn’t even notice.”</p>
<p>Grogu just giggled and clapped his hands.</p>
<p>“Don’t get romantic with me.”</p>
<p>“Make up your mind on how you want me to act.” Din grinned.</p>
<p>Luke pouted but remembered Yoda speaking to him on this roof a few months prior, “Yourself, Din. I want you to act like yourself.”</p>
<p>The Mandalorian stretched himself out next to the Jedi and whispered against his lips, “Thank you for letting me in.”</p>
<p>“I should say the same to you.” Luke said with a smile. </p>
<p>They kissed again, full of adoration, and felt they were sealing a promise.</p>
<p>“Mah!” Grogu huffed and tried to pry them apart, hugging at Luke’s face, which earned a laugh from the two. “Mah!”</p>
<p>They were home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Holy crap it's completed. How?? 20 chapters...dang...all of you I cannot thank you enough for the amazing support and love this community as given this story from the start. What you all have done has been just such a positive and warm inspiration that has really kept me going through this. Sad to see this one end but excited about the next Dinluke projects I want to take on! I do hope I will see you all in the next ones!</p>
<p>Hope this was enjoyed--endings are hard to do! D:</p>
<p>I also hope to go back to this story in a while and clean it up. Give it a nice edit session as it is so easy to overlook stuff when you stare at the same piece for so long. Maybe I'll eventually do some one shots based on this story as well! </p>
<p>My hope is next weekend to at least have the first chapter of a new multi-chap fic and a one-shot up. I have plans on an Oberyn!Din/Luke story that is a little dark but mostly smutty and fast-paced (a little breather from this) and another fic that is now taking over my thoughts and appears it'll be even angstier and slower-burn than this one...yaaay... :/ why do i do this to myself???</p>
<p>I hope to have something up for sure next weekend! So I hope to see all of you there as well!</p>
<p>And again, thank you all so much for the amazing love and support. You all have been absolutely amazing!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>